Someone to die for
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Lily Evans wollte nie etwas von James Potter wissen. Doch im 7ten Schuljahr begann sich alles zu ändern. Wie kam es dazu? Wie wurden sie zu denen, die einmal Harry's Eltern waren? Zum Teil AU, da vor HBP entstanden, aber nicht störend.
1. Eulen, Abzeichen & verpasste Chancen

Someone to die for

Before you landed

I had a will but didn't know what it could do

You were abandoned

And still you're handing out what you don't wanna lose

You make me drop things

Like all the plans I had for a life without you

Someone to die for

Someone to fall into when the world goes dark

Someone to die for

Someone to tear a hole in this endless night

Someone like you

I'm drunk when sober

The room is spinning

You are what I hold on to

You're taking over

I find that giving in is the best I can do

Someone to die for

Someone to fall into when the world goes dark

Someone to die for

Someone to tear a hole in this endless night

Someone like you

Someone to die for

Someone to die for

Someone to die

Someone

Someone

Someone

Someone to die for

Someone to fall into when the world goes dark

Someone to die for

Someone to tear a hole in this endless night

Someone

Someone like you

Jimmy Gnecco

Kapitel 1- Eulen, Abzeichen & verpasste Chancen

Menschen schrieen, die Sonne hatte sich vom Rauch verdunkelt, der durch die Gasse zog. Schwarz gekleidete Menschen mit Masken kamen durch den Nebel. Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und schickten Flüche in sämtliche Richtungen.

Das Bild des Tagespropheten war genauso erschreckend, als wäre man vor Ort gewesen.

Mr. Potter rieb sich die Augen und seufzte. _Wann wird das endlich aufhören_, dachte er. _Wird jemand Voldemort je aufhalten können?_ Schon allein der Gedanke an Voldemort jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Guten Morgen, DAD!" Mr. Potter schrak zusammen und drehte sich zur Tür. Vor ihm stand ein großer junger Mann in einer knielangen Hose und einem zu großen T-Shirt. Seine dunklen- struppigen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, eine Brille mit runden Gläsern saß auf seiner Nase und sein Mund hatte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen geformt.

„James, du sollst mich nicht immer so erschrecken!", fauchte Mr. Potter.

„Sorry Dad, aber ich kam eigentlich laut genug in die Küche getrampelt", lachte sein Sohn verschmitzt, doch dann sah er die Titelseite des Tagespropheten und das Lachen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

„Es wird immer schwieriger, oder?", fragte er bedächtig.

Mr. Potter schaute ihn besorgt an. „Wir tun alles Mögliche, aber es ist einfach nicht genug. Ständig werden Muggel und Zauberer angegriffen. Wir können gar nicht schnell genug von einem Ort zum Anderen. Trotz des apparieren!" Seine Stirn lag in tiefen Sorgenfalten.

Plötzlich polterte die Tür auf und Sirius schlurfte zu ihnen. Er sah aus, als hätte er die Nacht durchgemacht; eine zerknitterte Jeans, sowie ein noch zerknüllteres T-Shirt hingen schlaf an seinem Körper, das schwarze Haar verwuschelt, verquollene Augen, und ein Gesicht, das die Milch sauer werden ließ.

„NA, Sirius, mein Freund. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte James in einem etwas lauteren und überschwänglichen Ton.

„Gggrrrr!", war das einzige, was Sirius dazu verlauten ließ.

„Eher nicht, vermute ich mal", stellte Mr. Potter mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue fest. „Warum seid ihr überhaupt schon wach? Es ist erst kurz nach 8 Uhr Früh!!! Ist die Pest in deinem Zimmer ausgebrochen, James?"

„Nein Dad. Unsere Briefe von Hogwarts sind angekommen. Sirius' Eule ist gegen den Kronleuchter geflogen und hat... ", aber weiter kam er nicht, denn er fing an, sich vor Lachen zu schütteln.

„Und hat was???" fragte Mr. Potter neugierig an Sirius gewandt, als sich James einfach nicht beruhigen konnte und sich mit Tränen in den Augen seinen Bauch hielt.

Sirius atmete tief durch. Man konnte nur hören " aus Schock...dumme Eule...fallen lassen..."

„Wer hat was fallen lassen?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Potter die gerade in die Küche kam und schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hatte um Besen und Schaufel zu rufen.

Sirius' Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich zu einem leichten rot.

„ Die dumme Eule hat aus Schock, weil sie gegen den Kronleuchter geflogen ist, auf Sirius etwas hinterlassen, was sie mal lieber hätte für sich behalten sollen", platzte James nun heraus.

„Ohhh!", entfleuchte es Mr. und Mrs Potter zur gleichen Zeit.

„Das erklärt das Geschrei und das Fluchen. Sirius, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du solche Wörter kennst", sah Mrs Potter ihn tadelnd an.

„Ach Mom, sei nicht zu streng mit ihm", erklärte James mit einem Lächeln. „Das kommt in den besten Familien vor."

„Ja, besonders in meiner!", pflichtete Sirius ihm bei und sein Blick wurde noch finsterer.

„Aber von dir James Thaddäus Potter möchte ich so etwas nie hören!", erklärte seine Mutter in einem gebieterischen Ton.

„Ja Mom!", versprach James mit gesenktem Blick auf seine Fingernägel.

„Aber nun zu eueren Hogwartsbriefen!", sagte Mrs Potter wieder gut gelaunt. „Was braucht ihr alles?"

„Nun ja", grübelte Sirius. „Ein neuer Pyjama wäre ein Anfang."

„Soll das alles sein?", meinte Mr. Potter ungläubig. „Ich bezweifle es. Das ist euer letztes Jahr in dem ihr Dummheiten anstellen könnt.",

„Nein, nein, nein. Wir doch nicht!", winkte James ab. „In diesem Jahr haben wir uns vorgenommen uns zu benehmen!", nickte er eifrig weiter.

„Sprich bitte nur von dir selber!", warf Sirius grinsend hinterher.

„Warum?!", fragten die Eltern wie aus einem Mund.

„Weil sich James dieses Jahr benehmen muss, wenn er sein kleines Abzeichen mit dem „S" nicht verlieren möchte", beantwortete Sirius die Frage, denn James grinste nur vor sich hin.

„James, bist du dir sicher das es wirklich dein Brief war und nicht der eines anderen Schülers?", fragte Mr. Potter misstrauisch.

Sein Sohn starrte ihn entrüstet an. Sirius musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Natürlich ist es mein Brief gewesen, Dad! Mein Name stand drauf. ", versicherte James, runzelte jedoch gleichzeitig die Stirn. Konnte Dumbledore ihn verwechselt haben?

„Wenn das so ist freue ich mich natürlich für dich, mein Sohn!", lächelte Mr. Potter und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Auch Mrs Potter kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an sich.

„Nun ja, ich denke ihr werdet euere Schulsachen jetzt alleine besorgen können. Ihr seid ja schon groß", fügte Mrs Potter munter hinzu und schwang ihren Zauberstab, worauf hin Pfannen, Gläser und Besteck aus allen möglichen Ecken der Küche geschwebt kamen um ein köstliches Frühstück zu zaubern.

Nachdem sie alle ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten apparierte Mr. Potter zu Arbeit. James und Sirius dagegen machten sich in die Winkelgasse auf.

Sirius trat als Erster in die grünlichen Flammen, warf noch etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief laut und deutlich „Winkelgasse" Die Flammen zündelten hoch und er war verschwunden. James tat es ihm gleich und sauste hinter Sirius durch das Flohnetzwerk. Vereinzelt konnte er einen Blick in die Küchen und Wohnzimmer anderer Zauberer werfen. Als sie im Tropfenden Kessel angelangt waren klopften sie sich die Asche von den Umhängen.

„Ich habe Asche geschluckt!", gab James angewidert zu und hustete herzhaft.

„James, wie viel mal habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du den Mund zu machen sollst, wenn du mit Flohpuder unterwegs bist?", witzelte Sirius in einer höheren Stimmlage.

„Das kann doch jedem Mal passieren", grummelte James zu seiner Verteidigung und quetschte sich an einem Zauberer vorbei, dessen Augen wie bei einem Chamäleon in verschiedene Richtungen sahen. Padfoot folgte ihm grinsend und gemeinsam steuerten sie auf eine Tür im hinteren Bereich des Pub's zu.

Als sie es aus der rauchigen Schenke geschafft hatten standen sie in einem kleinen Hinterhof der nach Moos und abgestandenem Wasser roch. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und klopfte in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge auf die vor ihnen stehende Backsteinmauer. Die Steine begannen sich zu bewegen, die Mauer teilte sich und ein Durchgang wurde frei. Die Winkelgasse lag vor ihnen, mit ihrer engen Straße, den niedrigen alten Häusern und den unterschiedlichsten Zauberern und Kreaturen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Vereinzelt kreischten Eulen und die verschiedensten Gerüche von Kräutern, Schwefel und neuen Eiscremekompositionen von Florean Fortescue lagen in der Luft. James freute sich immer wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er in die Winkelgasse kam. Denn dort war der für ihn faszinierendste Laden der Welt. Qualität für Quidditch.

Doch bevor sie etwas kaufen konnten machten sich beide auf den Weg zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, um ihre Taschen mit Gold zu füllen.

„Wo wollen wir zuerst hin?" fragte James nachdem sie die atemberaubende Fahrt mit den Karren hinter sich gebracht hatten und wieder Tageslicht sahen. Seine Augen leuchteten, als wäre Weihnachten ein paar Monate früher gekommen und er blinzelte Sirius gespannt an.

„Bücher.", antwortete dieser nur und sah das James' leuchten verschwand und sich ein enttäuschter Blick breit machte.

„Dann geh doch endlich zu Qualität für Quidditch. Du brauchst dazu nicht meine Erlaubnis, Prongs!", sagte Sirius belustigt.

„Also dann, Padfoot! Wir sehen uns.", und James war in den Massen verschwunden.

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich auf zu Flourish & Blotts.

Der Buchladen war total überfüllt und er sah fast nur schwarze Umhänge. Doch etwas zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Lange dunkelrote Haare glänzten im Schein einer Laterne welche die Seiten eines dicken Buches beschien. Das dazugehörige Mädchen stand im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes und war fast hinter dem Buch verschwunden. _Oh, James wird sich ärgern, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass sie hier war,_ dachte Sirius und lachte in sich hinein.

Etwas später verließ er Flourish & Blotts schwer beladen und machte er sich auf den Weg zu James. Dieser schwirrte in Qualität für Quidditch umher, wie ein Fisch im Wasser und diskutierte mit einem braunhaarigen etwas blass aussehenden Jungen über den neusten Sauberwisch.

„Hi Moony.", grüßte Sirius und die beiden drehten sich herum.

„Hey Padfoot!"

„AHH, fabelhaft", antwortete James begeistert. „Du hast meine Bücher gleich mitgebracht."

„Natürlich! Aber es wäre besser für dich gewesen, wenn du mit mir gekommen wärst", beschwerte sich Padfoot schnaufend.

„Warum denn?", Prongs betrachtete abwesend einen auf Hochglanz polierten Besen.

„Weil du dann jemanden gesehen hättest, den du sehr gerne angesprochen hättest" , und Sirius klimperte übertrieben mir den Wimpern.

James überlegte eine Weile. Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und verfinsterte sich gleich wieder.

„Evans!", gab er geknickt von sich.

„Ja altes Haus, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie in Richtung Tropfender Kessel gegangen ist. Mit ihrem üblichen Rudel Freundinnen natürlich.", grinste er.

An diesem Tag wollte in James nicht mehr die richtige Stimmung aufkommen. _Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen_, dachte er. _Und die langen, dunkelroten Haare. Und dieses Temperament._

Er seufzte laut und entschloss sich ein Service- Kit für seinen Besen zu kaufen, obwohl er schon zwei Stück daheim hatte.

Sirius rollte nur mit den Augen und Remus tippte sich unauffällig an den Kopf bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

Schon am nächsten Tag würden sie sich im Hogwarts Express treffen und auf der langen Zugfahrt hatten sie genug Zeit sich über das kommende Schuljahr zu beraten und ihre Ferien auszuwerten. Schwer bepackt mit Büchern, einem neuen unnötigen Service- Kit, unzähligen Kräutern, neuen Federn, Pergament und sonstigem, was der normal Hogwartsschüler brauchte, begaben sie sich zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. James dachte diesmal daran, mit zusammen gekniffenem Mund durch das Flohnetzwerk zureisen und so kam er unbeschadet wieder zu Hause an.


	2. Muggelwelt ade!

Kapitel 2- Muggelwelt ade!

Tageslicht strahlte durch das Fenster und erhellte den Raum, so das es hoffnungslos schien die Augen weiterhin geschlossen zuhalten. Selbst Lily, die ihren Kopf schon unter der Bettdecke versteckt hatte kapitulierte und sprang aus dem Bett. _Heute geht es endlich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts_, dachte sie und blies eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht._ Keine Petunia mehr die mich nervt und ständig versucht Streit anzufangen._

Die Anspielungen, dass Lily auf eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen ging, waren in den letzten Jahren immer gemeiner und niederträchtiger geworden. Nicht selten nannte Petunia sie einen Freak und jetzt wo es Lily erlaubt war auch außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern behandelte ihre Schwester sie noch mehr wie eine Aussätzige und mied sie wo es nur ging.

Noch etwas verschlafen taumelte sie durch ihr Zimmer und stieß mit dem nackten Fuß gegen ihren fast fertig gepackt Koffer. Sie hatte noch 3 Stunden um ihn vollständig zu füllen und in 4 Stunden würde sie sich endlich auf die ersehnte Reise machen!

Mit Freude hatte sie die Eule vor ein paar Tagen in ihr Zimmer gelassen, die ihr die Bücherliste gebracht hatte und das Abzeichen der Schulsprecherin. Das war etwas, was ihre Eltern verstehen konnten, denn an Muggelschulen gab es ebenfalls Schulsprecher. Mr. Evans wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dieses Amt nur guten Schülern übertragen wurde.

So sehr Lily ihre Eltern auch liebte, desto mehr genoss sie es in ihre wahre Welt zurück zukehren. Sie wusste, dass sie nach dem letzten Hogwartsjahr nicht lange daheim wohnen bleiben würde. Lily hatte es ihnen noch nicht gesagt und so sollte es vorläufig auch bleiben. Wahrscheinlich würden ihre Eltern einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn ihre Tochter ihnen mitteilte, dass sie Auror werden wollte. Mr. und Mrs Evans würden sie das ganze restliche Jahr davon abbringen wollen einen so gefährlichen Beruf zu ergreifen, das wusste Lily. Also warum ihnen schon ein Jahr vorher Kummer bereiten?

Es klopfte an ihrer Zimmertüre.

„Lily, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Das Frühstück ist fertig.", erklang die Stimme ihrer Mutter.

„Ich komme, Mom. Gib mir eine Minute.", rief Lily.

„Seit wann brauchst du eine Minute um aus dem Bett zu kommen? Das passiert selbst dann nicht, wenn das Haus brennen würde.", lachte ihre Mutter und ging davon.

„Immer der selbe Spruch!", grummelte ihre Tochter stattdessen und schlüpfte in ein paar Flip Flops.

Als sie in die Küche kam, saß die restliche Familie schon am Tisch. Selbst Petunia wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen, was ihr ziemlich verdächtig vorkam. _Muss wohl die Vorfreude sein das ich gehe_, dachte sie.

„Und Schatz, dein letztes Jahr beginnt. Bist du traurig, dass es bald vorbei ist?", fragte Mr. Evans fröhlich und mitfühlend zugleich.

Lily sah ihn an und bemerkte nicht, wie sie mehr ihre Hand mit Butter bestrich als ihren Toast.

„Eh, ja. Etwas traurig darüber bin ich schon", stammelte sie.

„Und weißt du schon was du danach machen willst?", meldete sich Petunia zu Wort.

_Was ist heute Morgen nur los? Woher das plötzliche Interesse,_ grübelte Lily und suchte nach einer Antwort.

„Mh, es gibt so vieles für das ich mich interessiere", erwiderte sie etwas lahm.

„Also hast du noch keine Ahnung?", fragte Petunia weiter und lächelte hämisch. Sie hatte einen Job als Sekretärin angefangen und ging schon seit längerem heimlich mit ihrem Boss aus.

„Ähm...,", Lily fühlte sich ertappt." Heiler wäre nicht schlecht. Oder Fluchbrecher!", sagte sie nun schnell.

„Fluchbrecher? Ist das gefährlich?", wollte Mrs Evans ängstlich wissen.

„Eigentlich nicht. Du kommst in der Welt rum, machst gutes Gold und du hast jeden Tag etwas Neues zu tun.", schloss Lily ihren Vortrag selbstzufrieden. _Dem Merlin sei Dank, dass ich das Infoblatt gelesen habe. Puh, das war knapp,_ gratulierte sie sich.

Petunia schürzte die Lippen. Das war wohl nicht was sie gerne gehört hätte.

_Merlin, wie ich es hasse, wenn sie das macht_, schnaufte Lily und biss herzhaft ihn ihren Toast.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für dich fertig zu packen", erinnerte Mrs Evans auf die Wanduhr blickend „Wir können uns ja mehr über deine Berufswahl unterhalten, wenn du deinen Abschluss hast."

Lily sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie ging nach, stellte sie fest. _Noch 2 Stunden um mich fertig zu machen_, brach sie innerlich in Panik aus.

„Oh! Ja dann werde ich mich mal beeilen!", erwiderte sie hastig und stürmte aus der Küche.

Mr. und Mrs Evans lachten, während Petunia ihr einen giftigen Blick hinterher warf.

Lily versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich zu kultivieren, was aber ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, da ihre Haare zu Berge standen und sie noch immer Faltenabdrücke ihres Kopfkissens auf der Wange hatte. Sie war vollkommen abgekämpft, als sie mit gerötetem Gesicht ihren Koffer schloss. Lily hatte sich zwar bemüht, ihre Sachen beieinander zu halten, aber trotzdem musste sie sich auf die ermüdende Suche durch das Haus begeben. Sie hatte gehoffte, nicht in Petunias Zimmer gehen zu müssen, doch dort fand sie erstaunlicherweise ihr Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! _Das war wirklich seltsam,_ dachte Lily, aber verwarf ihre Gedanken gleich wieder, denn Mr. Evans rief „Lily, Schatz. Wir müssen los!", von der Haustür. „Ich hole deinen Koffer gleich runter."

„Nicht nötig, Dad. Das mache ich schon.", rief sie zurück, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und sagte „Locomotor Koffer". Daraufhin erhob sich der Koffer und schwebte vor ihr die Treppe hinab.

„Aber lass ihn nicht hinaus schweben, Lily! Wenn das die Nachbarn sehen!", sagte Mrs Evans besorgt, als sie die Haustüre öffnete.

„OK, Mom.", Lily schwenkte ihren Zauberstab erneut und der Koffer krachte zu Boden.

Mr. Evans schnaufte wie ein alter Mann, als er Lilys Koffer zum Auto wuchtete und zu viert machten sie sich dann auf nach London zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. _Warum ist Petunia dabei? Die will mich bestimmt durch die Barriere stoßen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich verschwinde_, überlegte Lily und rückte etwas näher ans Fenster.

Einen schöneren Tag für eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts hätte es nicht geben können. Die Sonne schien, es war warm und kleine Wölkchen verzierten den Himmel.

Als sie endlich einen Parkplatz vor dem Bahnhof gefunden hatten lud Mr. Evans unter ächzen den Koffer aus während Mrs Evans schnell nach einem Gepäckwagen suchte. Lily steuerte den Wagen sicher auf die Barriere zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu. Kurz davor hielt sie an.

Mrs Evans drückte sie an sich.

„Hab viel Spaß mein Schatz und schreib uns!", sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Und benimm dich vor allem", beschwor Mr. Evans sie.

Lily sah ihn empört an. „Warum hackst du immer noch auf dem Vorfall von vor 2 Jahren rum?"

„Weil es sich nicht gehört anderen Menschen Hörner zu zaubern!", antwortete ihr Vater ernst.

„Aber er hatte es verdient, Dad!" fühlte sich Lily gekränkt. „Außerdem ist er kein Mensch! Er ist ein Möchtegern Zauberer. Ein egoistischer, aufgeblasener, großk...", sie brach ab, als ihr Vater sie streng beäugte.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen James Potter einen Fluch auf den Hals zu schicken. _Dieser Angeber_, dachte sie zornig.

„Möchtegern Zauberer sind auch Menschen! Also benimm dich trotzdem. Es gehört sich nicht, jetzt da du Schulsprecherin bist!", antwortete Mr. Evans in einem endgültigen Ton und das Thema war beendet.

Lily winkte Petunia anstandshalber zu, die ihre Geste mit dem üblichen schürzen ihrer Lippen quittierte und sich dann weg drehte. Lily ignorierte das alles und lehnte sich gegen eine scheinbar stabile Backsteinmauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Die Wand hinter ihr gab augenblicklich nach, sie fiel hindurch und zog den Gepäckwagen hinter sich her.

Plötzlich stand sie auf dem Gleis 9 ¾

Der Hogwarts- Express glitzerte in der Sonne, die alte Lok stieß kleine Dampfwölkchen über die mit Hexen und Zauberern überfüllte Plattform aus. Sie seufzte. „Endlich auf dem Weg nach Hause."

Sie schaute sich nach ihren Freundinnen um mit denen sie vor ein paar Tagen in der Winkelgasse gewesen war. Sie hatten verabredet, sich auf dem Bahnsteig zu treffen und sich ein gemeinsames Abteil zusuchen.

Jemand tippte Lily auf die Schulter. Als sie sich um drehte, stand ein Mädchen vor ihr mit braunen, mittellangen Haaren, hellbraunen Augen und Sommersprossen im Gesicht.

„Ellen!!", rief sie überrascht und die Beiden schlossen sich in die Arme. "Wieso warst du nicht in der Winkelgasse? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Den ganzen Sommer kein einziger Brief von dir!", brach es aus Lily heraus.

Ellen sah sie traurig an. „Ich erkläre dir alles später. Nicht hier auf dem Bahnsteig. Du weißt nie, ob dich jemand belauscht", flüsterte ihre Freundin.

„Wo sind Lorrain und Alex?", fragte Ellen um sich blickend.

„Wir wollten uns eigentlich auf dem Bahnsteig treffen", antwortete Lily und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um etwas besser sehen zu können. Doch ihre Bemühungen waren erfolglos.

„Na ja, ich denke wir sollten uns so langsam ein Abteil suchen", sagte Ellen und sah auf die große Uhr.

„Ich kann dir helfen eines suchen, aber ich muss während der Fahrt in ein anderes Abteil", gab Lily etwas geknickt zurück.

„Also bist du doch Schulsprecherin geworden! Ich wusste es", rief ihre Freundin aufgeregt. „Lorrain schuldet mir 3 Galleonen!", stellte Ellen selbstzufrieden fest und lächelte.

„Ihr habt gewettet?", fühlte sich Lily überrollt.

„Lily, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wer der andere Schulsprecher ist?", lenkte Ellen ab.

„Nein, darüber habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich hoffe nur, dass es niemand aus Slytherin ist. Das wäre das schlimmste für mich!", entgegnete Lily und bewegte ihren Koffer in Richtung Zug.

Auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil begegneten sie Lorrain und Alex. Es wurde eine Begrüßung, als hätten sie sich schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen bis sich jemand hinter ihnen räusperte „Chm, chm!":

„Wären die Damen so gütig den Gang frei zu machen?", fragte Sirius mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Aber natürlich mein Herr!", antwortete Lorrain mit übertriebener Höflichkeit.

Die vier Mädchen nahmen ihre Koffer und begaben sich zum nächsten Abteil das zum Glück leer war- Lily blieb davor stehen.

„Wir sehen uns.", sagte sie etwas betrübt. „Mal sehen wer der andere Schulsprecher ist", und trollte sich davon.

Sirius lehnte sich lässig an die Abteiltür.

„Evans weiß nicht, wer der andere Schulsprecher ist?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Nein. Weißt du es etwa? Black", antwortete Alex nun und betonte seinen Nachnamen auffällig.

Sirius schnaufte resignierend.

„Ok, weiß Lily etwa nicht, wer der andere Schulsprecher ist?", setzte er von neuem an.

„Nein, das weiß sie nicht, Sirius", entgegnete Alex nun höflicher.

„Sie wird dieses Jahr ihre helle Freude mit dem anderen Schulsprecher haben", lachte Remus nun auf, der hinter Sirius stand.

„Jetzt tut nicht so geheimnisvoll. Wer ist es?", fragte Ellen gespannt.

„Es ist James!", quiekte Peter hinter ihnen.

Die Mädchen schauten sie erschrocken an.

„WAS?", riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.

„Dumbledore muss zu viele Schokofrösche gegessen haben!", rief Lorrain.

Sirius sah sie erheitert an. Ging aber weiter, um ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Remus und Peter folgten ihm schmunzelnd.

Lily hatte endlich das Schulsprecherabteil erreicht, welches ganz vorne im Zug gelegen war.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. _Wow, es gibt wohl doch Vorteile Schulsprecher zu sein_, dachte sie und musterte das um einiges größere Abteil.

Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet. Flauschiger Teppich lag auf dem Boden, mehrere Sessel und ein Sofa luden zum sitzen ein. In einer Ecke stand ein Tablett mit Sandwich, Kesselkuchen und allerlei anderen Köstlichkeiten. Der andere Schulsprecher war noch nicht da und so verstaute Lily ihren Koffer und lümmelte sich auf das Sofa.

Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.

_Nun geht es endlich zurück nach Hogwarts_, dachte sie, erhob sich vom Sofa und ging ans Fenster.

Auf dem Bahnsteig winkten Mütter und Väter ihren Kindern zu. Vereinzelt hatte eine Frau ein Taschentuch in der Hand, oder drückte ihr jüngeres Kind nur noch mehr an sich, weil das Andere bis zu den nächsten Ferien fort war.

Die Gesichter wurden langsam kleiner während der Zug an fahrt gewann und um eine Kurve bog. Das Gleis 9 ¾ verschwand vollständig aus ihrem Blickfeld und auch der Bahnhof entrückte ihrer Sicht, so das sie nun kleine Vorstadt Bahnhöfe mit ihren verwitterten Ortsschildern passierten.

„Endlich!", sagte Lily überglücklich und riss die Arme in die Luft.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Abteiltür öffnete und jemand eintrat.

„Dass du dich so freust mich zu sehen hätte ich echt nicht erwartet!"

Lily drehte sich erschrocken um. Ihr Jubelschrei blieb ihr im Halse stecken und sie traute ihren Augen nicht wer da im Türrahmen stand.


	3. Im Hogwarts Express

Bei diesem Kapitel dürftet ihr die ersten Unterschiede lesen. Hoffe ich zumindest. :-) Hoffe natürlich auch das es euch gefällt.

* * *

**Kapitel 3- Im Hogwarts Express  
**

Lily starrte James ungläubig an. Sie merkte, dass sie die Arme noch in der Luft hatte und ließ sie langsam sinken.  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich trete gerade in dieses Abteil und verstaue meinen Koffer.", erklärte James in einem belustigten Ton. Evans hüpft mit Jubelschreien durch das Schulsprecherabteil. Diese Szene möchte ich für ewig in meinem Gedächtnis behalten., dachte James grinsend.

„Ja, das sehe ich auch! Was willst du hier?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

„Na, ich gehe in das Abteil des Schulsprechers. Da wo ich hin gehöre.", antwortete James in einem Ton, als spräche er mit einem Kleinkind.

„Nein, du bist nie im Leben Schulsprecher geworden. Wem hast du das Abzeichen weggenommen? Niemand, der noch alle Kessel zusammen hat, würde dich zum Schulsprecher machen!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

James sah sie gekränkt an. „Na dann hat Dumbledore eben nicht mehr alle Kessel beieinander!", fauchte er und rückte seinen Koffer zurecht, sodass seine Initialen sichtbar wurden.

Beim Barte Merlins, dass darf nicht wahr sein. Womit habe ich das verdient? Das ist ja noch schlimmer als jemand aus Slytherin, grummelte Lily in sich hinein.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es wirklich dein Brief war und nicht der eines anderen?", vergewisserte sie sich, um wirklich alle Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen.  
„Ja, zum Troll noch mal! Warum fragt mich das jeder?", rief James empört.

Lily sah in belustigt an. „Dich haben das schon mehrere gefragt?", ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ja! Und Schluss jetzt damit. Ich bin Schulsprecher und fertig.", schnaufte James und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Lily wandte sich zurück zum Fenster. Der Zug fuhr nun an abgeernteten Feldern, über Jahrhunderte aufgeschichtete Steinmauern und Eichenwäldern vorbei. Sie seufzte. Das kann ja ein Spaß werden, und sie schritt hinüber zu einem gemütlich aussehenden Sessel.

„Welche Aufgaben hat der Schulsprecher eigentlich?", wandte James sich an sie.  
Sie sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. James blickte ihr unverwandt ins Gesicht.

„Als Erstes müssen wir die Vertrauensschüler einweisen und ein paar Kontrollgänge machen. Unsere Aufgaben wird uns Professor McGonagall schon mitteilen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind.", antwortete Lily überzeugend.

Sie schwiegen. Lily stand auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer, nahm ein Buch heraus „Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene- UTZ" stand darauf geschrieben und ein kleines Abzeichen. Ein goldener Löwe war darauf zu sehen auf dem ein „S" eingraviert war.  
Sie setzte sich wieder und begann zu lesen.  
James überlegte, wo er sein Abzeichen gelassen hatte. In seiner Tasche war es nicht. Er schritt hinüber zu seinem Koffer. Er öffnete ihn und der ganze Inhalt fiel heraus. Lily blickte über ihr Buch. Er durchwühlte seine ganzen Sachen. Es war einfach nicht da!  
„Drachenblut und Krötenbein. Wo ist mein Abzeichen?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Lily, die ihn nicht verstanden hatte.  
„Ich kann mein Abzeichen nicht finden!", antwortete James  
„Na gut. Hilft nichts.", sagte er, hob seinen Zauberstab und rief. „Accio Abzeichen!" Danach ging er zum Fenster und schob es auf. Kurze Zeit später surrte etwas durch das Selbige und James fing es gekonnt auf.  
Lily schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Das war wirklich gut.", gab sie anerkennend zu. „Das Abzeichen war Meilen weit weg!"

James sah sie stolz an. „Tja, ich bin halt wirklich gut!", erwiderte er  
„Angeber!" sagte sie und vergrub sich wieder hinter ihrem Buch.  
Er hingegen machte sich daran die ganzen Sachen wieder einzuräumen. Lily schaute erneut über ihr Buch.

„So gut bist du nun auch wieder nicht!", sagte sie abfällig. Stand auf und schritt zu ihm herüber. „Mach Platz, das kann man sich ja gar nicht mit ansehen.", sagte sie genervt. Nun zog sie ihren Zauberstab und sagte schlicht „Comprehendo Koffer" Alle Sachen flogen zurück in den Koffer. Umhänge, Bücher, Hosen und Hemden. Selbst die Socken rollten sich zusammen und quetschten sich in entstandene Ritzen. Dann flog der Deckel zu und das Schloss klickte.

„Na das war ja schon mal ein Anfang, Evans.", James richtete sich auf. Lily schnaubte zornig.

„Los komm, wir müssen die Vertrauensschüler einweisen!", grummelte sie und befestigte ihr Abzeichen.  
James klopfte Asche von seinem Abzeichen. Muss wohl durch den Kamin gekommen sein., dachte er und folgte dem dunkelroten Haarschopf.

Vor einem Abteil blieb Lily stehen, schob die Tür beiseite und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von James. Acht Augenpaare sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es wurde ja auch Zeit, dass ihr endlich kommt!", sprach ein schlaksiger Junge mit blonden Haaren.

„Halt den Quaffel flach.", antwortete James gelassen und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar, woraufhin es noch unordentlicher aussah.  
Der Junge schaute ihn bösartig an.  
Lily beobachtete das hingegen alle Vertrauensschülerinnen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick wagten.

„Nun ja. Hallo erst mal.", begann Lily und alle Augen richteten sich wieder auf sie.  
„Also, das Einzige was ihr im Zug machen müsst, ist ab und zu mal ein Kontrollgang und aufpassen, dass niemand auf den Gängen verhext wird. Ihr wisst schon..."

„Gilt das auch für Schulsprecher?", unterbrach sie der schlaksige Junge und sah James an. Dieser hatte sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten.

„Chm, ja. Das gilt auch für Schulsprecher.", antwortete James sichtlich berührt.  
Der Junge machte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Mieser Gnom, dachte James und prägte sich das Gesicht des Vertrauensschülers ein.

„Alles weitere erfahren wir und ihr von unseren Hauslehrern. Das wäre so weit alles.", Lily lächelte noch einmal und wandte sich zum Gehen um.  
James folgte ihr auf dem fuße.

„Gehst du nicht zum Schulsprecherabteil zurück?", fragte James.  
„Nein, ich geh zu meinen Freundinnen. Und roll nicht mit den Augen, ich weiß, dass du das immer tust!", antwortete sie.

„So genau beobachtest du mich also?", stellte er wohlwollend fest.

„Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein!", fauchte Lily, doch eine leichte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen.

„Nimms nicht tragisch, Evans. Nicht jede kann einem so tollen Kerl wie mir wiederstehen.", sagte er und grinste spitzbübisch.

Ein verachtender Blick traf ihn und sie rauschte erhobenen Hauptes davon.

Ausgezeichnet., dachte James. Da schau ich mal nach Padfoot.

Wutendbrand stapfte Lily den Gang entlang und erreichte kurz darauf das Abteil, in dem ihre Freundinnen saßen.

Beim öffnen der Türe machte sie ihrem Unmut Luft.  
„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wisst ihr w...!", setzte sie an.  
„JA, wissen wir!", gaben die Drei zurück und lachten.  
„Das ist doch besser als jemand aus Slytherin, oder?", fragte Ellen schelmisch.

„Aber natürlich Miss Baggins!", sagte Lily zu Ellen „Ich wollte mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts genießen und mich nicht mit diesem Angeber rum schlagen!", sie seufzte.

„Na so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.", versicherte Lorrain.  
„Das denkst auch nur du!", schnaufte Lily

„Zur Not kannst du ihn noch mal verhexen!", schlug Ellen vor.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin. Das darf ich nicht!", sagte sie deprimiert.

„Ich würde es für dich tun!", lachte Alex. „Wie soll er aussehen? Wackelbeine? Pusteln im Gesicht? Oder soll ich ihn mit Stinkbomben bewerfen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Mh,", grübelte Lily. „Das hört sich alles sehr verlockend an. Du bist wirklich eine Freundin!", grinste sie.

„Toll, jetzt stehen wir in der Rangliste der Freundinnen hinten, bis uns etwas niederträchtiges einfällt!", empörte sich Ellen mit Lorrain.

Lily fing an mit lachen. „Bei mir gibt es keine Rangliste. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr mit einem Fingerschnipsen schon wisst, was ihr tun würdet!"

„Ja, das ist richtig.", sagte Lorrain hinterhältig. „Ich hätte der Maulenden Myrte gesagt, dass James Potter total auf sie steht. Da hätte er für den Rest des Schuljahres zutun, sie wieder los zu werden."

„Das ist wirklich gut!", pflichtete Lily ihr bei. „Dem werde ich es zeigen, wenn er mir mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts vermiesen will!", und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Gut, und da dieses wichtige Thema jetzt geklärt ist, möchte ich genau wissen wie eure Ferien waren!", lenkte Alex ab und lehnte sich in ihren Sitz.

James hatte Sirius nach längerem suchen in einem der hinteren Abteile gefunden.  
Zusammen mit Moony und Wormtail, die sich gerade angeregt unterhielten.

„Ah, da bist du ja Prongs.", rief Sirius James entgegen. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass Evans dich in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt hat."

„Woher weißt du, dass Evans Schulsprecher ist?", James war erstaunt.  
„Haben Baggins, Shea und Hawkins getroffen.", lachte Sirius  
„Warum redet ihr eigentlich immer so abfällig von ihnen?", fragte Remus genervt.  
„Tun wir doch gar nicht.", riefen beide zur gleichen Zeit.  
„Es würde euch gut tun sie mal beim Vornamen zu nennen!" verlangte er.

„Moony, du bist wie eine Mutter für mich, die ich nie hatte.", antwortete Sirius.

„Aber du hast doch eine Mutter, Padfoot!", quiekte Peter.

Die anderen Drei warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Und, James. Hast du schon eine Idee womit wir Schniefelus begrüßen?", fragte Sirius begeistert und ein Leuchten machte sich in seinen Augen breit.

„Glaube nicht, dass ich das dieses Jahr machen kann.", sagte James vorsichtig. „Ich musste eben einem Vertrauensschüler bestätigen, dass verhexen für die Schulsprecher ebenfalls verboten ist."

"Wie stellst du dir das vor?", brauste Padfoot auf. „All die Jahre konnte ich auf dich zählen! Und jetzt! In unserem letzten Jahr, dass wir mit einem Knall beenden wollten, damit sich McGonagall noch ewig an uns erinnert! Da fängst du an und wirst wie Moony. Zwei Mütter kann ich nicht ertragen.", theatralisch warf er sich in den Sitz.

Moony schaute finster über seinen Tagespropheten.

„Wenn du willst, dass McGonagall sich noch ewig an dich erinnert, dann schenk ihr doch ein Bild von dir und jährlich einen Weihnachtsgruß!", sagte Prongs.

„Ach komm, beruhige dich Padfoot. Es darf mich halt nur keiner sehen.", versprach James seinem besten Freund. Doch Sirius sah noch immer wie ein bockiges, kleines Kind zum Fenster hinaus.

„Hey, Padfoot. Überlegst du dir jetzt schon etwas, dass du ohne James reißen kannst?", fragte Peter leise, doch Sirius antwortete nicht.

Der Himmel hatte von einem strahlenden Blau zu einem satten Orange gewechselt. Es wurde Abend.  
„Wir müssten bald ankommen.", gab James zu bedenken.  
"Stimmt.", Sirius drückte sein Gesicht an die kühle Fensterscheibe.  
Die Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses leuchteten golden in der Abendsonne. Das kleine Hogsmeade lag wie verschlafen zu Füßen der gewaltigen Anlage. Von fern sah er auch den Verbotenen Wald. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste er sich von dem herrlichen Anblick.

„Nächste Woche ist Vollmond.", bemerkte Moony.

„Ich würde sagen, wir machen erst mal einen Kontrollgang. Das auch alles in Ordnung ist.", schlug Peter vor.

Die anderen nickten.

James ging zur Tür. „Tja Mädels, ihr solltet euch so langsam umziehen. Ich gehe mal meinen Schulsprecherpflichten nach.", lachte er und ging hinaus.

Als er beim Schulsprecherabteil ankam, war die Türe verschlossen. Er rüttelte noch einmal.  
Eine Stimme rief „Moment!" und Lily öffnete ihm in ihrer Hogwartsuniform.

„Warum verschließt du die Tür?", wollte James wissen.  
„Weil ich mich vielleicht umgezogen habe?", antwortete sie genervt.

James ging an ihr vorbei und holte die Sachen aus seinem Koffer. „Willst du mir beim anziehen helfen?", fragte er Lily, als sie noch immer im Raum stand.

„Da würde ich eher eines von Hagrids Monstern spazieren führen.", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ein richtiger Sonnenschein.", murmelte Prongs und zog sich gemächlich um.

Nach einer Ewigkeit ging die Türe auf. Lily würdigte James keines Blickes, setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und las weiter.


	4. Die ersten 24 Stunden

Ich verweise hier noch mal, dass ich bei der Fortsetzung zu Someone to die for ein neues Kapitel gepostet habe. -zwinker-

* * *

**Kapitel 4- Die ersten 24 Stunden**

James sah sie die ganze Zeit an. Er war wie hypnotisiert. Diese wunderschönen, dunkelroten Haare. Atemberaubende grüne Augen. Dazu diese schön geschwungenen Lippen., er seufzte vor sich hin.

Lily hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass James sie die ganze Zeit an sah. Wie konnte man diesen starrenden Blick auch ignorieren.

„Kannst du endlich aufhören mich anzustarren?", verlangte sie genervt.

„Erst wenn du mit mir aus gehst, Evans.", sagte er triumphierend.

„Da lasse ich mich doch lieber anstarren.", antwortete sie kühl und vergrub sich mehr hinter ihrem Buch.

Die Zeit verging und James wand den Blick nicht ab. Es machte ihm sogar Spaß Lily in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Diese wusste ganz genau, dass er sie provozieren wollte und so versuchte sie ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu ignorieren. Doch nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten war ihre Geduld erschöpft.

„Hör endlich auf mich anzustarren!", fauchte sie.

„Weißt du, dass du wunderschön bist, wenn du sauer bist, Evans?", fragte er.

„Antwortest du immer auf Fragen mit Gegenfragen?", erwiderte Lily.

„Tue ich das?", lächelte James.

„Hör auf damit!", zornig sprang sie auf.

Jedoch wurde James vor dem Wutausbruch bewahrt, denn der Zug bremste ab. Lily verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne. Er schaffte es noch sie aufzufangen.

Ein Schleier aus roten Haaren umgab James, als er seine Augen öffnete. Er schaute direkt in smaragdgrüne.

Lily öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in Seine. Sie waren haselnussbraun. Das war ihr noch nie aufgefallen. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften. Sie spürte seinen ganzen Körper unter sich.

„Würdest du bitte von mir runter gehen?", keuchte James. „Ich glaub du hast mir ne Rippe gebrochen und den Kopf habe ich mir auch angeschlagen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass sie auf dem Boden lagen.

„Danke!" murmelnd rappelte sie sich hoch und eine leichte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen.

Der Zug hatte inzwischen angehalten und sie hörten Schritte auf den Gängen.

James stellte erleichtert fest, dass nichts gebrochen war und er die erste Nacht nicht im Krankenflügel verbringen musste. Für Verletzungen war im Laufe des Schuljahres noch genug Zeit.

Beide nahmen schweigend ihre Koffer und stiegen aus dem Zug.

Lily eilte zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber, die am Ausgang des Bahnhofs auf sie warteten. Sie wollte nur schnell weg aus James Gegenwart.

„Warum bist du so rot im Gesicht?", fragte Lorrain und warf einen Blick zu James, der sich ein paar Meter entfernt zu Remus, Sirius und Peter gesellte.

„Es ist nichts.", erwiderte Lily kleinlaut. „Lasst uns eine Kutsche nehmen."

James grinste die ganze Kutschfahrt nur vor sich hin. Das wird ja immer besser. Schulsprecher ist doch richtig nett., überlegte er und erinnerte sich an ihren Duft.

Sirius setzte an ihn zu fragen warum er denn so dämlich grinsen würde, aber James hob die Hand und bedeutete ihm still zu sein. Moony zuckte mit den Schultern, als Sirius ihn fragend an sah.

Die Kutsche hielt an und sie stiegen hinaus.

Die gewaltigen Eichentüren des Portals waren geöffnet und Schwärme von Schülern strömten in die Große Halle.

Lily atmete erleichtert auf, als sie durch den Bogen trat. Endlich daheim!

Sie nahmen in der Mitte des langen Tisches Platz. Die Halle füllte sich zusehends. Als einer der Letzten kam James mit seinen Freunden herein getröpfelt. Zu James' Enttäuschung saßen sie von Lily weit entfernt.

Die Türen gingen erneut auf und Professor McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern herein.

Ehrfurcht war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Lily schmunzelte. Wie groß und ehrwürdig war ihr alles vorgekommen, als sie in dem Boot saß, dass sie und die Anderen über den See nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte.

Die Jungen und Mädchen liefen unsicher zwischen den Haustischen hindurch. Viele Augenpaare ruhten auf ihnen. Die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle zeigte einen zunehmenden Mond und vereinzelte Sterne. Jeder fragte sich in welches Haus er kommen würde. Die Erstklässler blieben auf Professor McGonagalls Geheiß vor dem Lehrertisch stehen und blickten ehrfürchtig auf einen Hocker mit einem alten, verschlissenen Hut.

Die ganze Schule starrte nun gespannt auf diesen Hut, als sich plötzlich die Krempe öffnete und er zu singen begann:

Vor mehr als tausend Jahren,

als alles alt und ich war neu.

Da lebten vier Zauberer,

die hatten einen Traum.

Eine Schule wollten sie errichten.

Größer und besser als alles gesehn.

Auf ihr'n Willen aber nicht verzichten.

Nun lauscht, das ist geschehen.

Sprach der alte Slytherin,

ich will lehren die mit reinstem Blut.

Sprach der gute Gryffindor,

ich lehre nur die Kühnsten mit Mut.

Sprach die schlaue Ravenclaw,

ich werde nur die Klügsten lehren.

Sprach die liebe Hufflepuff,

mir ist's egal, solang sie's zaubern nur begehren.

So lehrten sie für gute Zeit,

eng mit einander verbunden.

Doch eines Tages war's vorbei,

die Freundschaft war zerschunden.

Selbst als alt Slytherin ging hinfort,

die Zwietracht nicht verschwand.

So kam ich an diesen Ort,

mein Zweck ist wohl bekannt.

Ich sage es zu jeder Zeit,

steht zusammen, seid vereint.

Der Tag wird kommen, seid bereit

ihr werdet euch brauchen, ich weiß bescheid.

Hab euch gewarnt, hab alles berichtet.

Nun wolln wir beginnen, mit was ich verpflichtet.

Der Hut hatte geendet. Die Halle brach in Jubel aus.

Professor McGonagall nahm den Hut in die Hand, in der anderen hielt sie eine lange Pergamentrolle.

„Amber, Mary", rief sie und langsam kam ein kleines Mädchen auf den Hocker zu geschritten, setzte sich und Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf. Die Hälfte ihres Gesichts war verdeckt. Der Hut überlegte eine Weile, dann rief er:"Ravenclaw!". Der ganze Ravenclaw Tisch brach in Jubel aus. Professor McGonagall nahm ihr den Hut ab und das Mädchen entschwand zu ihrem neuen Haus.

Und so ging es weiter über „Fib, Warren" ,Slytherin, zu „Laurel, Kevin" ,Gryffindor, und weiter zu „Mosher, Jeffry" ,Hufflepuff, bis endlich „Zodiac, Leonia" ,auch Gryffindor, ebenfalls verteilt war.

Lily konnte Alex' Magen grummeln hören, dabei war sie zwei Sitze entfernt. Endlich war der Applaus des Gryffindor Tisches abgeflaut, da erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit für eine Rede.", sprach er lächelnd. „Also haut rein!"

Und sofort erschienen die köstlichsten Speisen auf allen vier Haustischen.

Die Hauselfen haben wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet, dachte Sirius und lud sich Kartoffelbrei und Steak auf.

„Also Prongs, warum hast du während der Fahrt so gegrinst?", fragte Remus plötzlich.

James sah ihn verschwörerisch an und schwieg. Aber nachdem Sirius ihn aus Versehen anspuckte, da er versuchte mit vollem Mund zu reden, gab James nach und erzählte was im Zug geschehen war.

Sirius grinste ihn an. „Das wird das erste und letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass du ihr so nahe gekommen bist. Jetzt willst du dich bestimmt nie wieder waschen, was Prongs?", piesackte Sirius weiter.

„Sehr witzig, Padfoot!", grummelte James zurück. „Ich bekomme schon noch was ich will."

„Ja, aber wann?", schaltete sich Moony ein und blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Wie viele Körbe hat sie dir schon gegeben? Ich habe nach den ersten Monaten vom sechsten Schuljahr aufgehört zu zählen.", gab er weiter zu.

Über James braute sich eine kleine Gewitterwolke zusammen. „Haltet endlich die Klappe und lasst mir meinen kleinen Erfolg!"

„Prongs, dich muss es ja echt erwischt haben, wenn du keinen Spaß mehr verstehst.", stellte Sirius nun fest.

James sah den Tisch hinunter. Lily hatte den Blick auf ihren Teller gesenkt.

„Nun sag schon Lily! Warum warst du vorhin so rot, als du aus dem Zug gestiegen bist?", fragte Lorrain erneut.

Lily wusste das es kein Entrinnen gab und so erzählte auch sie was passiert war.

„Ach ich finde das irgendwie romantisch.", stellte Ellen fest.

Lily bedachte sie dafür mit einem abwertenden Blick.

„Ja, warum wirst du rot, wenn du ihn eigentlich gar nicht magst?", fragte Alex jetzt neugierig.

„Es war halt peinlich, dass ich ihn umgeworfen habe.", antwortete Lily und starrte immer noch auf ihren Teller.

„Wie nah wart ihr euch?", wollte Ellen jetzt wissen.

„Ich bin direkt auf ihn drauf gefallen. Warum fragst du mich das?", sie wurde ärgerlich. „Interpretiert da mal nicht zu viel hinein."

„Welche Augenfarbe hat er überhaupt?", fragte Ellen verstohlen.

„Haselnussbraun.", sagte Lily plötzlich.

Ellen sah überrascht aus. Eine Antwort auf ihre Frage hatte sie wohl nicht erwartet.

Lorrain sah die anderen grinsend an.

„Lily, gib mir mal die Steak-Nieren-Pastete!", forderte Alex auf einmal.

Lily war dankbar für den Themawechsel.

„Wie kannst du das nur essen?", schoss sie gleich drauf los. „Ich hoffe meine Kinder werden das nie essen. Das ist so ekelhaft."

„Du weißt ja nicht was gut ist!", gab Alex zurück und mampfte seelenruhig weiter.

Als auch der letzte Teller geleert war erhob sich Professor Dumbledore erneut.

„Ein herzliches Willkommen an unsere Neulinge und an unsere alten Hasen.", seine Augen zwinkerten hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Gläsern und irgendwo in seinem langen Bart war ein Lächeln versteckt.

„Bitte vergesst nicht, dass der Verbotene Wald auch weiterhin verboten bleibt! Die Gefahren darin haben sich den Sommer über nicht in Luft aufgelöst. Außerdem hat mich unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch gebeten Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sich die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände auf ‚Schleimbälle' und ‚Fingerfallen' erweitert hat.."

„Wie will Schniefelus dann zum Unterricht kommen, wenn Schleimbälle auf den Gängen verboten sind?", flüsterte Sirius James ins Ohr.

„..Die Liste kann in Mr. Filchs Büro eingesehen werden. Das verhexen von Schülern, auf den Gängen, ist auch weiterhin nicht erlaubt!", Dumbledores Blick wanderte zum Gryffindortisch und ruhte auf James und Sirius. Diese winkten verstohlen.

„Jetzt das Beste zum Schluss. Die Quidditch- Saison beginnt Anfang Oktober und nun, da wir alle satt und schläfrig sind sollten wir uns in unsere Himmelbetten begeben."

Das Fest war beendet. Alle erhoben sich von den Tischen.

Professor McGonagall kam auf Lily zugeeilt.

„Miss Evans, folgen Sie mir bitte.", und gemeinsam steuerten sie auf James zu.

„Mr. Potter!", James zuckte herum.

„Sie beide werden sich morgen Abend um sieben Uhr in meinem Büro einfinden.", sprach sie in ihrem typisch gebieterischen Ton.

„Ja, Professor.", antworteten beide.

„Äh, Professor. Wie ist eigentlich das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Lily unsicher.

„Proelium committere.", beantwortete sie die Frage.

Gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Turm kamen sie an alten Portraits vorbei. Eine kleine Hexe, in einem goldenen Rahmen, winkte Sirius und lächelte beschämt.

„Na Sirius, Girlanda kann es einfach nicht lassen!", lachte Remus. „Wie kann sich ein Gemälde nur in jemanden verlieben! Und vor allem in dich!"

„Das liegt einfach an meinem wahnsinnig guten Aussehen und an meinen exzellenten Manieren!", er warf theatralisch den Kopf zur Seite.

Jeder brach in lautstarkes Lachen aus.

Alex hielt sich den Bauch, sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Ihr liefen die Tränen.

„Exzel- was bitte?", fragte Lorrain, die sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Sirius sah sie finster an.

„Ich kann so sein, wenn ich will!", schnaubte er.

„Würdest du darum wetten?", forderte Ellen ihn heraus.

Sirius überlegte. Mit einem Mädchen wetten? Pha! Das gewinne ich alle mal!

„OK! Hand drauf!", Sirius streckte ihr seine Rechte entgegen und sie nahm sie.

„Ähm, was ist der Wetteinsatz?", gab Lily nun zu bedenken.

„Hausaufgaben? Gold? Eine Flasche Kribbelsekt?", schlug Lorrain grinsend vor.

„Ich wäre ja für den Kribbelsekt, um dann den Sieg zu feiern.", überlegte Moony.

„Also dann. Abgemacht. Eine Woche ein Gentleman.", schloss Sirius.

„Das bedeutet aber auch keinen Snape verhexen!", grinste Ellen.

Sirius' Lächeln verschwand. Er verfluchte sich jetzt schon, dass er darauf eingegangen war. Alex hatte sich nun wieder vollkommen beruhigt und sie kletterten weiter die Treppen hinauf.

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame.

„Proelium committere.", beantwortete James die Frage und alle krabbelten durch das Portraitloch.

Die kleine Gruppe teilte sich und jeder ging zu seinem Schlafsaal. Bevor James die Wendeltreppe empor stieg warf er einen Blick zur anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Bitte dreh dich noch mal um, dachte er inständig. Und als ob er sie gerufen hätte, drehte Lily den Kopf. Er lächelte sie verführerisch an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Zu seiner Verblüffung lächelte sie hoheitsvoll zurück!

Eigentlich sieht er ja gar nicht so schlecht aus., überlegte Lily und Panik überfiel sie. Oh Gott, was denke ich hier eigentlich, ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag stieg eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen. Schnell wand sie das Gesicht ab.

„Komm schon, Lily. Du schläfst ja bald auf der Treppe ein!", drängte Ellen und Lily folgte ihr.

Plötzlich fiel Lily etwas ein. „Ellen, was hast du eigentlich in den Sommerferien gemacht, dass du mir nicht schreiben konntest?", fragte sie neugierig und ging nach ihr in den Schlafsaal.

Die Koffer waren nach oben gebracht worden. Lily zog sich ihren Pyjama an und sah Ellen erwartungsvoll an.

Auch Alex und Lorrain sahen gespannt aus.

Ellen seufzte. Es waren ihre Freundinnen. Sie konnte es ihnen erzählen.

„Meine Familie musste sich den Sommer über verstecken.", antwortete sie schlicht.

„Aber warum?", platze Lily heraus. Ihre Augen waren groß geworden.

„Mein Vater hat sich öffentlich gegen Ihr- wisst- schon- wen bekannt!", schloss Ellen betrübt.

Alex hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Lorrain sah verängstigt aus und Lily starrte sie unfassbar an.

„Oh mein Gott.", Lorrain hatte als Erste die Sprache wieder gefunden. „Das ist ja schrecklich!"

„Beruhigt euch! Ich lebe noch und meine Familie ist gut versteckt.", beschwichtigte Ellen ihre Freundinnen. Das haben sie schlechter aufgenommen als ich dachte., überlegte sie.

„Wieso durftest du zur Schule zurück kommen?", fragte Alex immer noch geschockt.

„Dumbledore hat meinen Eltern versichert, dass der sicherste Ort für mich Hogwarts wäre und sie haben zu gestimmt.", antwortete Ellen glücklich.

„Du wirst immer sicher sein, wenn du in unserer Nähe bist!", versicherte Lily selbstverständlich und lächelte.

„Das weiß ich doch!", rief Ellen „Nun ist es aber Zeit fürs Bett!", drohte sie mit dem Zeigefinger. Lachend begaben sie sich in ihre Himmelbetten. Wünschten sich gegenseitig „Gute Nacht!" und bliesen die Kerzen aus.

Sie hat mich angelächelt, James wandelte wie betäubt die Treppen hinauf. Als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete traf ihn ein Kissen im Gesicht.

Sirius grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. James, aber ließ sich nicht stören, schlurfte zu seinem Koffer und öffnete ihn. Remus sah ihm über die Schulter.

„Seit wann kannst du einen Koffer so packen? So was habe ich seit dem ersten Schuljahr nicht mehr gesehen und da hat dir deine Mutter den Koffer gepackt.", sagte Moony.

„Das war Evans.", antwortete er in einem dumpfen Ton. Remus funkelte ihn böse an.

„Äh, ich meine das war Lily.", setzte James gleich hinterher.

Sirius Kopf war in die Höhe geschnellt.

„SIE HAT DIR DEN KOFFER GEPACKT?" rief er erstaunt.

„Sag mir bescheid, wenn sie die Farbe deiner Umhänge aussucht und ich bestelle das Aufgebot.", lachte er.

James rollte mit den Augen. Schnaubte vor sich hin und durchwühlte den Koffer nach seinem Pyjama.

Peter lag schon im Bett und hatte die Vorhänge zu gezogen, Remus machte es sich gerade gemütlich und Sirius saß auf dem Bett. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Was'n los Padfoot?", fragte James

„Ach, ich habe nur gerade überlegt was ich als nächstes mit Schniefelus anstelle.", antwortete er.

„Nein, hast du nicht.", entgegnete James. „Denn erstens, wenn du dir eine Gemeinheit ausdenkst leuchten deine Augen wie bei einem Verrückten und so hast du definitiv nicht ausgesehen und 2. darfst du das für eine Woche nun nicht. Also, was war es?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Sirius sah ihn grinsend an.

„Mh, ich dachte nur gerade was du und Evans, ähm, ich meine Lily für einen süßen Fratz bekommen würdet.", lachte er und warf einen Blick zu Remus der den beiden aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

„Hooow, immer langsam mit dem jungen Hippogreif.", wehrte James ab. „Aber du darfst dann Pate werden.", versicherte er weiter.

„Ähm, meint ihr nicht, dass euere Familienplanung noch etwas Zeit hat?", schaltete Moony sich nun ein „und ihr erst mal schlafen gehen solltet?"

„Ja, Mom!", antworteten beide lachend und stiegen in ihre Betten.

Sirius löschte das letzte Licht.

Ein verzagtes Schnarchen drang von Peters Bett her.

James lag in der Dunkelheit und dachte über den Tag nach und die schönen grünen Augen.

Jemand rüttelte an ihrem Arm.

„Lil, wir müssen aufstehen. Es wird Zeit.", Lorrain stand neben ihrem Bett

Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt und sah an ihr hoch. Sie war schon vollständig angezogen. Die braunen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. Alex saß auf ihrem Bett und kämpfte mit einem Strumpf.

„Eigentlich mag ich unsere Uniformen ja, aber warum haben wir ausgerechnet diese ekelhaften Strümpfe! Die kratzen so!", antwortete sie, als ihre Freundinnen sie fragend anschauten.

„Schon mal ans weich zaubern gedacht?", fragte Lorrain verständnislos und wandte sich wieder zu Lily.

„Los, steh schon auf!", rief sie fröhlich und zog Lily die Decke weg.

Lily trollte sich langsam ins Bad.

Die anderen warteten schon ungeduldig, bis sie endlich fertig war und sie beeilten sich um zum Frühstück zu kommen.

Das Essen war schon in vollem Gange und sie suchten sich einen Platz am Ende des langen Haustisches.

Professor McGonagall verteilte die neuen Stundenpläne.

„Der Tag ist eigentlich ganz annehmbar.", stellte Alex erleichtert fest.

„Zauberkunst, Verteidigung und Verwandlung am Morgen. Am Nachmittag Kräuterkunde und dann noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das wird ein toller Nachmittag auf den Schlossgründen.", sie grinste.

„Rede bitte nur von dir. Unser Nachmittag wird hart. Zaubertränke und danach Arithmantik!", stöhnte Lily

„Tja, du hättest es einfach abwählen sollen, wie wir.", antwortete Lorrain altklug.

Ellen rollte mit den Augen.

„Wo sind Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lu...", aber Professor McGonagall brach ab, denn die Gesuchten traten gerade in die Große Halle. Sie eilte auf sie zu, drückte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne in die Hand und rauschte zurück zum Lehrertisch.

„Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall und einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", rief Sirius ihr nach. Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, entschloss sich dann aber ihn nicht zu fragen was denn in ihn gefahren sei.

Gemächlich liefen sie den Gryffindortisch entlang und ließen sich auf die Bänke neben die Mädchen fallen.

„Einen bezaubernden Morgen, die Damen.", begrüßte Sirius auch sie.

Ellen grinste ihn an. „Das ist nur der erste Tag!"

„Alex, würdest du mir bitte den Toast, den Speck, die Eier und den Kürbissaft reichen?", fragte Sirius nun weiter.

„Also einfach alles, was Alex um sich gescharrt hat. Pass auf, nicht das du mit ihr darum kämpfen musst wie ein Hund!", bemerkte Lorrain spitz. Alex funkelte sie an.

James hatte schnell von seinem Stundenplan auf gesehen.

Können sie es wissen? Unmöglich, dachte er.

„Ui, Zaubertränke am Nachmittag. Aber dem Merlin sei Dank geht's danach raus aufs Gelände!", lenkte er ab, als er Sirius' Blick gesehen hatte.

Sirius überschaute Moonys Stundenplan und spuckte bald über den Tisch!

„Remus, ich dachte du hast Geschichte der Zauberei abgewählt!", geschockt sah er ihn an.

„Bemerkst du auch schon, dass ich letztes Jahr nicht in jeder Stunde neben dir gesessen habe?", antwortete dieser sarkastisch.

Auch die anderen sahen ungläubig zu ihm.

„Du willst UTZ in Geschichte der Zauberei machen!", fragte Lily verblüfft. „Wie schaffst du es nicht einzuschlafen? Binns erzählt selbst die blutigste und dramatischste Schlacht, so spannend wie einen Bingoabend hundertjähriger Rentner im Gemeindezentrum!"

Moony zuckte die Schultern und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ja, du warst da schon immer gut.", gab Lorrain zu. „Ohne dich hätte ich ein ‚Annehmbar' in der ZAG Prüfung wohl nicht geschafft.". Sie lächelte Remus an.

Peter hielt sich wie immer aus allem raus. Lily sah ihn zum Slytherintisch hinüber starren, wo Rabastan Lestrange und Severus Snape Hof hielten.

Er ist schon echt ein komischer Kauz. Ich frage mich, warum er mit Remus, Potter und Black befreundet ist., grübelte Lily

„Komm schon Lily, Zauberkunst fängt gleich an.", Ellen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Die anderen waren schon aufgestanden.

* * *

_Bitte eine Review nicht vergessen, auch wenn es die überarbeitete Version ist und es nicht sofort ins Auge sticht, was verändert wurde._

Tanja


	5. Tiger, Geister und Professoren

**Kapitel 5- Tiger, Geister und Professoren**

Professor Flitwick stand wie immer auf seinem Bücherstapel. Lily setzte sich mit den anderen in die vorletzte Reihe, James und seine Freunde wie üblich in die Letzte. Die erste Stunde von ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte begonnen.

Der Morgen verlief recht ereignislos, wenn man nicht mit bedachte, dass Alex statt eines Dachses gleich drei ausgewachsene Tiger in Verwandlung herauf beschwor. Wie sie das gemacht hatte war für alle ein Rätsel. Die Klasse stürmte aus dem Raum, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, während Professor McGonagall den Schlamassel beseitigte. Trotz allem bekam Gryffindor 20 Punkte, auch wenn es mehr ein Unfall gewesen war, als Absicht.

Beim Mittagessen unterhielt sich die ganze Schule darüber, wie die Gryffindors mutig 3 Tigern ins Auge geblickt hatten. Alex hatte nur geschwiegen und auf ihren Teller geschaut.

Lorrain und Alex machten sich nach dem Mittag auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern, Remus zu Professor Binns und die anderen stiegen die Treppen zum Kerker hinab.

Zaubertränke! Das unbeliebteste Fach jedes normalen Hogwartsschülers. Das der Slytherinhauslehrer Zaubertränke unterrichtete war schon Tradition und diesen Unterricht mit den Slytherins zu haben ebenfalls.

„Oh, die Schulsprecher geben uns die Ehre!", sprach Snape in seinem üblichen abfälligen Ton.

„Ja, die Schulsprecher kommen!", antwortet James bissig. „Wo ist der rote Teppich und die Fanfaren? Vergiss den Knicks nicht und...", bevor er weiter sprechen konnte öffnete sich die Türe und Professor Randall rief sie herein.

James setzt sich wie immer mit Sirius und Peter in die hinterste Reihe.

Lily und Ellen weiter nach vorne. Die Türe schloss sich und augenblicklich trat Stille ein. Sirius stupste James an und bedeutete ihm nach links zu schauen. Dort saß Snape. Er war ein schlaksiger Junge mit halblangem, schwarzem, fettigem Haar und einer Hackennase. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl und hatte Pergament und Feder heraus genommen. Bereit zum Notizen machen.

„So ein Schleimer!", flüsterte James. Sirius rollte mit den Augen und ließ die Zunge heraus hängen.

„Mr. Black, noch so ein Gesicht und sie können es der ganzen Klasse vorführen.", sagte Professor Randall. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass er vor ihrem Tisch stand. Der kleine, gedrungene Mann mit dem schütteren Haar und dem pausbäckigem Gesicht fixierte sie finster an.

„Sie meine Herren werde ich dieses Jahr wohl besser trennen.", sprach er weiter. „Mr. Black, sie bleiben hier. Mr. Potter, sie setzten sich neben Miss Baggins. Miss Evans, sie setzen sich hinter zu Mr. Black."

„Aber warum Professor Randall? Das ist nicht fair!", rief Lily empört.

Der ganze Kerker sah sie überrascht an.

James stand der Mund offen.

Evans wiederspricht einem Lehrer, dachte er.

„In diesem Raum entscheide immer noch ich was fair ist und was nicht.", antwortete Randall in einem bedrohlichen Ton und sein schmaler Oberlippenbart zuckte gefährlich. „5 Punkte Abzug für sie, Miss Evans! Und nun bewegen sie sich."

Nun saß Lily neben Sirius.

„Du steigst in meiner Achtung, Evans!", flüsterte dieser ihr zu. Sie sah ihn von der Seite an, musste aber lächeln.

„Ich tu, was ich kann", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Nun wo war ich, bevor ich unseren Störfaktor beseitigt habe?", fragte der Professor mehr sich selber als die Klasse. James schnaubte verächtlich.

„Heute werden sie einen Illusionstrank herstellen. Die Wahrnehmung ist für einen Zauberer sehr wichtig, denn sieht er eine falsche Szenerie, kann es unter Umständen geschehen, dass die verwendeten Zauber keine Wirkung zeigen, oder die Beschwörungen einem selber Schaden zufügen.", erklärte er. „Die Rezeptur ist sehr komplex und Sie sollten mit aller Vorsicht arbeiten. Den Ablauf der Zubereitung finden sie an der Tafel und die Zutaten in den hinteren Schränken.", er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und Buchstaben wurden an der Tafel sichtbar. Die Schranktüren öffneten sich und ein Geruch von totem Tier und Kräutern verbreitete sich.

James hasste diesen Geruch. Ihm wurde immer ganz schlecht davon.

„Puh, das stinkt.", bemerkte er zu Ellen. Auch sie hatte die Nase gerümpft.

„Wenn es ihnen nicht passt können sie ja gehen, Mr. Potter.", fauchte Professor Randall.

„Er hat doch nur bemerkt das es riecht.", brauste Lily wieder auf.

„Nachsitzen Miss Evans!", Randall bekam rot weiße Flecken im Gesicht.

„Warum soll sie Nachsitzen? Sie hat doch nichts gemacht?", fauchte James zurück.

Ein Lächeln machte sich plötzlich auf den Lippen des Professors breit.

„Nun gut. 15 Punkte Abzug für sie Mr. Potter und sie dürfen Miss Evans drei Abende Gesellschaft leisten.", teilte er ihnen mit.

Lily glühte das Gesicht vor Zorn und sie wollte etwas erwidern, spürte aber Sirius' Hand auf ihrem Arm. Sie sah ihn wutschnaubend an. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun fangen sie endlich an!", forderte Professor Randall sie auf.

Die Slytherins hatten ein hämisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Gegen Ende der Stunde gaben sie alle beschriftete Phiolen ab.

Professor Randall hielt Lily und James zurück.

„Sie werden sich heute Abend um Punkt sieben hier einfinden!", legte Randall fest.

„Mit Verlaub, Professor Randall. Aber das ist nicht möglich.", antwortete James höflich.

Der Professor sah aus, als hätte man ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Was soll das heißen!", fragte dieser aufgebracht.

„Das soll heißen, dass wir um diese Zeit schon zu Professor McGonagall müssen.", gab James sarkastisch zurück.

„Dann sind sie um acht hier und keine Minute später!", und er entließ sie.

Sirius, Peter und Ellen hatten draußen gewartet.

„Und, was müsst ihr machen?", fragte Sirius mitfühlend.

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Das wird eine Überraschung bis heute Abend bleiben.", entgegnete James.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen was McGonagall dazu sagen wird. Der erste Tag und beide Schulsprecher müssen nachsitzen!", überlegte Lily.

Sirius machte ein strenges Gesicht und nahm James Brille von der Nase.

„Sie sind eine Schande für Gryffindor! Beide Schulsprecher! Und das am ersten Tag! Wie konnten sie nur. Ich bin außer mir! Nehmen sie sich ein Ingwerplätzchen!", äffte er in einer höheren Stimme und schwenkte dabei seinen rechten Zeigefinger.

„Warum ‚Nehmen sie sich ein Ingwerplätzchen'?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Das sagt sie immer, wenn sie sauer ist.", lachte James.

„Mh, die Plätzchen sind sehr gut, deswegen freue ich mich irgendwie schon, wenn ich in ihr Büro kommen muss.", erklärte Sirius ernsthaft.

Lily sah ihn belustigt an.

„Ich möchte eueren kleinen Plausch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber die Glocke wird gleich wieder läuten.", erinnerte Ellen.

In der Eingangshalle bogen Sirius, Peter und James in Richtung Schlossgründe ab, während Lily und Ellen die Treppen weiter hinauf liefen um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen.

„Randall ist so ein Oger!", regte James sich auf.

„Du ziehst die Rasse der Oger aber ziemlich in den Schlamm damit!", entgegnete Sirius altklug und sie lachten.„Aber sieh es mal von der positiven Seite. Nachsitzen mit Evans für viele, viele Stunden!", sprach er weiter. „Das hast du nicht alle Tage!"

James sah ihn grinsend an.

Sie wanderten über die Schlossgründe. Das Grün der Bäume verblasste langsam und verwandelte sich zu einem satten Rot- und Gelbton. Große Spinnweben hingen an Sträuchern und Gräsern. Tautropfen verzierten die feinen Gebilde und glitzerten in der Herbstsonne.

Die Klasse stand bei Hagrid's Hütte. Professor Kettelburn erwartet sie schon ungeduldig.

„Guten Tag Jungen und Mädchen.", begrüßte er sie. „Heute werden wir einige Beobachtungen im Verbotenen Wald machen. Halten sie sich zusammen und sein sie leise. Man weiß nie was man auf schreckt!", erzählte er in einer Stimme, die den Schülern wohl Angst einjagen sollte.

James sah seine Freunde grinsend an und sie folgten dem Professor in den Wald. Die Mitschüler waren wohl doch verängstigt, aber Padfoot, Prongs und Wormtail genossen die moosige Luft. Der Duft nach Gras und verwittertem Holz.

Sie kämpften sich durch das Dickicht, als Professor Kettelburn plötzlich stehen blieb und den Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte. Alles war so unheimlich still. Kein rauschen des Windes. Kein Vogel war zu hören. Die Klasse starrte durch die Zweige eines Gebüsches.

Ein Erdhügel war zusehen und um ihn herum tanzten kleine Wichte. Sie waren braun, hatten ein hutzliges Gesicht mit schrumpligen Nasen und trugen braune Umhänge. Flöten waren an ihren schmalen Lippen und sie begannen eine wundersame Melodie.

Kettelburn bedeutete ihnen sich hin zu hocken, doch als er sich wieder um blickte waren nur die Jungen in die Knie gegangen. Alle Mädchen standen noch immer aufrecht und wiegten sich, wie in Trance, zum Klang des Liedes. Die Gesichter waren entspannt, ihre Augen geschlossen und die Arme hingen schlaff am Körper.

„Professor Kettelburn, was hat das zu bedeuten?", flüsterte ein Junge.

„Ich verstehe es selber nicht richtig. Waldgeister tun so etwas nicht.", erklärte er verstört.

„Professor, das sind keine Waldgeister!", James hatte sich zu ihnen herüber geschlichen. „Das sind Erdgeister und sie werden die Mädchen zu sich rufen, wenn wir nichts tun!"

James hatte es kaum ausgesprochen als sich seine Mitschülerinnen auch schon in Bewegung setzten.

„Haltet sie auf!", schrie der Professor.

Ein großer Tumult brach los. Die Jungen schreckten auf und hasteten nach jedem weiblichen Wesen auf der Lichtung. Mit unter warfen sie die Mädchen zu Boden und hielten sie fest.

Sirius und Peter hatten sich Lorrain und Alex gegriffen.

Aber die kleinen Männchen spielten weiter. Die Melodie wurde wilder und so wurden auch die Mädchen. Sie wehrten sich aus Leibeskräften. Sie kratzen, bissen und schlugen um sich. Sie mussten dieser wunderschönen Melodie folgen, sehen wo sie her kam, ihr ewig lauschen.

„SILENCIO!", schallte es.

Alles wurde still.

James hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und auf die Wichte gerichtet. Kein Ton kam mehr aus den Flöten. Kleine schwarze Augen funkelten ihn an, Zähne wurden gefletscht. Hände mit langen, scharfen Krallen wurden erhoben.

„Was fällt dir ein uns unserer Beute zu berauben?", fauchten die Wichte mit rauen Stimmen.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen!", und auf einmal versanken sie in der aufgewühlten Erde.

Der Bann war gebrochen.

Die Mädchen kamen wieder zu sich. Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff bekam eine Ohrfeige, weil er auf einer Ravenclaw gesessen hatte um sie am Boden zu halten. Viele Jungen hatten Kratzer im Gesicht. Einer hatte sogar eine Bisswunde. Das Mädchen dazu sah ihn beschämt an.

„Diese hinterlistigen, kleinen Biester!", rief Professor Kettelburn außer sich.

„Potter, ich gebe Gryffindor 50 Punkte für ihr Wissen und ihren Mut. Und nun zurück zum Schloss und in den Krankenflügel! Oder Poppy macht mir die Hölle heiß."

Lorrain und Alex hatten besorgte Gesichter gemacht, als Sirius und Peter ihnen ihre Wunden zeigten.

„Oh, es tut uns so leid!", rief Alex am Boden zerstört und strich behutsam über einen Kratzer auf Sirius Wange, zuckte aber sofort zurück.

„Ihr konntet ja nichts dafür. Nur ich glaube Professor Kettelburn wird zu alt!", flüsterte James.

Als die Klasse aus dem Verbotenen Wald trat, atmeten alle erleichtert auf.

„Padfoot, wie können sich Erdgeister rächen?", fragte James nachdenklich. Sirius zuckte die Schultern und gemeinsam zogen sie zum Krankenflügel.

Dieser Vorfall würde wohl in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen! Das Thema über Tiger wurde augenblicklich fallen gelassen, als man die aufregende Nachricht über hinterlistige Erdgeister vernahm.

Madame Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zutun, doch zum Abendessen saß jeder halbwegs geheilt an seinem Haustisch.

„Meint ihr Kettelburn wird Probleme wegen dem Vorfall gekommen?", fragte Alex besorgt und blickte zum Lehrertisch, wo der Professor wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Stuhl saß.

„Die Schulräte werden Fragen haben, soviel ist klar.", antwortete ihr Sirius und teilte ihren besorgten Blick.

„Er wollte euch nicht wirklich Erdgeister zeigen, oder?", wollte Ellen nun wissen.

„Bestimmt nicht. Das war mehr ein unglückliches Zusammentreffen.", erklärte James.

„Aber dem Merlin sei Dank warst du da und hast uns alle gerettet!", rief Lorrain erleichtert und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, es war gut das du da warst, sonst hätte die Hälfte meiner Freundinnen nie wieder Tageslicht gesehen.", seufzte Lily über ihrem Kelch Kürbissaft.

James sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an!

„Äh, hast du dich gerade bei mir bedankt, Evans?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Ja und Wenn, Potter?", antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Das muss ich mir in meinem Kalender vermerken!", grinste er.

Lily wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine Stimme sie unterbrach.

„Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Folgen sie mir!", forderte Professor McGonagall sie auf. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten.

Sirius machte ein Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht.

Beide erhoben sich und folgten ihr aus der Großen Halle.

„Wenn ihre Nasenflügel beben, hat das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten!", klärte James Lily flüsternd auf.

„Ach nein! Wirklich?", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Sie eilten mit ihr über die Korridore, bis sie zu einer Türe kamen und traten ein. Professor McGonagall's Büro war klein, ein gemütliches Feuer brannte im Kamin und Wandteppiche im Tartanmuster schmückten die Wände. Sie ließ sich in ihren großen Sessel fallen, der hinter ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

Lily und James standen vor ihrem Schreibtisch wie zwei Erstklässler.

„Setzen sie sich nun endlich", herrschte die Professorin sie an und beide setzten sich eilig auf die Stühle, die vor ihnen standen.

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht war versteinert. Niemand hätte sagen können was wohl kommen würde, ihre Lippen waren als dünne Striche zu erkennen, was absolut nicht von Vorteil war.

„Wie konnten sie nur!", fragte sie um Beherrschung ringend.

Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

„Es ist Jahrzehnte her das Gryffindor beide Schulsprecher gestellt hat und gleich am ersten Tag muss ich mir ausgerechnet von Professor Randall anhören, dass sie aus der Rolle gefallen sind!", atmete sie schwer.

„Von ihnen bin ich nichts anderes gewohnt Mr. Potter, aber von ihnen Miss Evans!", fauchte sie nun.

Lily sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich erwarte in Zukunft mehr Selbstbeherrschung von ihnen beiden!", die Professorin war nun aufgestanden, ging zu einem Wandschrank und nahm eine kleine Dose in einem Schottenmuster heraus.

Sie stellte sie auf den Tisch, der Deckel schwebte hoch und platzierte sich daneben.

„Nehmen sie sich einen Ingwerkeks!", schnaubte sie und schritt auf und ab. James griff augenblicklich mit leuchtenden Augen zu.

Lily bedachte ihn mit einem verachtenden Blick. Er hielt ihr aber einen Keks hin und sie nahm ihn zögernd an.

Sie biss ab. Sirius hatte Recht. Die sind echt gut., dachte sie verblüfft.

Aber Professor McGonagall's Stimmte riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sie werden heute Abend hinunter zu Professor Randall gehen und kommentarlos das machen was er von ihnen verlangt!", forderte sie weiter.

Eine kleine Pause trat ein und Professor McGonagall beäugte beide eindringlich.

„Wenn sie noch ein Mal aus der Rolle fallen, sehen sie schlimmeren Dingen entgegen als nur Nachsitzen bei Professor Randall!", fügte sie warnend hinzu.

Lily lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Die Professorin setzte sich wieder. „Und nun zu ihren Schulsprecheraufgaben!"

„Einmal im Monat werden sie sich im Raum der Schulsprecher zu einer Unterredung einfinden und über Probleme diskutieren die aufgetreten sind. Sie werden am Abend Kontrollgänge machen, dass sich kein Schüler außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraumes aufhält. Die Vertrauensschüler werden sie dabei unterstützen.", erklärte McGonagall nun in einem ruhigeren Ton. Der unangenehme Teil war wohl vorüber.

„Das wäre soweit alles!", endete sie.

James und Lily erhoben sich.

„Und vergessen sie nicht sich zu benehmen und legen sie ihre Querelen beiseite!", zischt McGonagall hinter ihnen her.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall.", antworten Lily und James im Chor.

James schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Das lief besser als ich dachte!", gab er erfreut zu.

„WIE BITTE?", Lily sah ihn schockiert an.

„Du warst noch nie in ihrem Büro. Richtig?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. James starrte sie wie hypnotisiert an.

„Lass das!", verlangte Lily

„Was?", fragte er.

„Na das!"

„Was das?"

„Du starrst mich an!"

„Tue ich doch gar nicht."

„Doch, tust du!"

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nein"

„DOCH!", rief sie ärgerlich.

Die Türe ging auf und Professor McGonagall stand im Türrahmen.

„Was machen sie noch hier!", fauchte sie.

„Wir waren gerade dabei zu gehen.", versuchte James die Situation zu retten und zerrte an Lilys Umhang.

McGonagall warf ihnen einen giftigen Blick hinterher. Was aus den beiden später mal wird möchte ich nicht wissen., seufzte sie.

Sie eilten den Flur entlang. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen atmeten sie erleichtert auf.

„Und du hast mich doch angestarrt!", beharrte Lily und entwand sich seines Griffes.

„Selbst wenn es so war. Was willst du tun? Mich verhexen?", lachte James herausfordernd und ging schneller.

„Was ich einmal getan habe, kann ich auch noch ein zweites Mal!", antwortete sie und lief schneller, um ihn besser böse an funkeln zu können.

„Ah, Vorsicht, Evans. Nicht, wenn ich dich vorher erwische.", James beschleunigte sein Tempo.

„Das könnte dir so passen, Potter!", fauchte sie und bevor beide realisierten was sie taten jagten sie den Gang hinunter, über die Treppen und hinab zum Kerker.

„Erster!", rief Lily und schlug ihre Hand an die Kerkerwand. Sie war rot im Gesicht, außer Puste aber immer noch wunderschön, dachte James.

„Ich habe dich absichtlich gewinnen lassen!", schnaubte er, ebenfalls außer Puste.

„Ja klar, Potter. Das ist dein Wunsch.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Woher kennst du meine Wünsche, Evans?", fragte er sie herausfordernd.

Lily prustete verächtlich.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte ging die Türe auf und Professor Randall streckte den Kopf heraus.

„Sie sind zu früh!", fuhr er sie an.

James biss sich auf die Lippe. Auch Lily presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie schluckten ihre Kommentare hinunter und traten in den Raum, immer noch die Worte von Professor McGonagall in den Ohren.

„Ihre Aufgabe heute Abend wird sein, die Schränke im Kerker zu säubern. Auf Muggelart!", erklärte er ihnen mit einem Triumph in seinem hässlichen Gesicht.

„Mr. Filch hat ihnen Eimer und Lappen zur Verfügung gestellt und nun fangen sie an.", forderte er sie auf.

Lily und James nahmen den Eimer, füllten ihn mit Wasser und einem verdächtig riechenden Reinigungsmittel.

„Ich würde ihm am liebsten einen guten Fluch auf den Hals schicken!", flüsterte Lily James zu und betrachtete mit Ekel ein Glas, das mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und etwas undefinierbares enthielt.

„Ich würde es riskieren, wenn du mit mir ausgehst, Evans.", flüsterte James zurück.

„Soviel ist mir meine Rache nun auch nicht Wert!", antwortete sie sarkastisch.

James grummelte vor sich hin.

Die Stunden verstrichen. Ein Schrank nach dem anderen wurde von Spinnweben, Schmutz und sonstigen Dingen befreit. Lily würde wohl nie die Schlange vergessen, die sich plötzlich vor ihr aufgerichtet hatte und sie bedrohlich an zischte.

Professor Randall rettete das Tier, bevor James mit einem dicken Buch ausholen konnte, das auf einem der Tische lag.

Wie sich heraus stellte war es die seit langem vermisste Hausschlange aus dem Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum.

Von fern hörten sie die Glocken von Hogsmeade schlagen. Es war Mitternacht geworden.

Lily stellte das letzte Gefäß in den Schrank.

„Oh man, endlich fertig!", stöhnte sie.

Professor Randall begutachtete ihre Arbeit, fand aber keine einzigste Möglichkeit sie länger dazubehalten.

„Morgen Abend um die selbe Zeit. Sie können gehen!", sprach er ruppig.

James und Lily verließen fluchtartig den Kerker.

„Ich brauch frische Luft.", stellte Lily fest, als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren und steuerte auf die großen Eichentüren zu.

Gemeinsam traten sie auf die Schwelle und blickten über die Schlossgründe. Es war bald Vollmond und die fast runde Scheibe erleuchtete die Wiesen und den See. Nur der Verbotene Wald lag im Schatten.

„Alles sieht so friedlich aus.", bemerkte Lily. „Aber das ist es nicht."

Etwas trübte ihren Blick.

„Was meinst du?", fragte James verwundert.

„Voldemort!", sagte Lily bestimmt.

James war erstaunt.

„Du sprichst seinen Namen aus!"

„Ja, warum nicht? Ich tue es, aber nicht vor den Anderen, denn die bekommen immer einen Schreck, wenn ich das tue.", antwortete sie.

„Evans, du erstaunst mich dieses Schuljahr!", und er ging zurück in die Eingangshalle. Lily folgte ihm und sie begaben sich zum Gryffindor Turm.

„Gute Nacht, Evans! Und lass dich nicht von bösen Schlangen beißen!", rief er ihr am fuße der Wendeltreppe herüber.

Lily bestrafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick und wandte sich zum gehen. Sie konnte James' Grinsen im Nacken spüren.

Blöder Kerl! Warte nur ab, dachte sie und ging in den Schlafsaal.

Die anderen schliefen schon und Lily versuchte so leise wie möglich ins Bett zu krabbeln.

Sie lag bestimmt nur eine Minute in ihrem Bett, als ihre Augen schwer wurden und sie einschlief.

James schlurfte wie immer die Treppen hoch. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Türe. Alles war still, bis auf Peters übliches schnarchen.

Langsam zog er sich um. Es wirbelte nur so in seinem Kopf von den Ereignissen des Tages. Die Erdgeister schwirrten in seinem Geist herum.

Soll das jetzt bedeuten ich muss im Verbotenen Wald vorsichtig sein, überlegte er.

Aber weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn der Schlaf übermannte ihn.


	6. Vollmond

**Kapitel 6- Vollmond**

Die nächsten Tage waren eher langweilig. Sirius hielt sich bis jetzt an die Wette, obwohl er einmal ziemlich versucht war alles aufzugeben. Snape war in den Gängen vor ihm gelaufen. Alleine und kein Lehrer war in Sicht gewesen. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit! Ellen grinste ihn nur an.

Sirius tat James so leid!

Nachsitzen bei Randall wurde auch öde, denn nach dem zweiten Abend blitzte und blinkte der Kerker und alle lebenden Zaubertrankzutaten waren getötet, ausgenommen und eingelegt..

„Wir machen Filch's Arbeit!", schnaubte James erbost.

„Ja und?", fragte Lily. „Besser als die Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe zu putzen."

James rümpfte die Nase.

So mussten sie am dritten Abend einfach nur da sitzen und in die Luft starren.

Lily warf einen Blick zu James, der neben ihr saß. Er blickte gelangweilt zurück. James sah dann aber auch nicht weg. Er starrte sie an, Lily starrte zurück. Es war ein richtiger Starr- Wettkampf.

Sie streckte ihm verstohlen die Zunge raus. Er lächelte und hielt ihren Blick. Kleine Grübchen wurden sichtbar.

„Sind sie bald fertig mit flirten?", riss Randall sie aus ihrem Tun.

Er hatte von seinem Pult aufgesehen.

Beide schreckten auf und schauten wieder nach vorne.

Merlin und Agrippa, ist das peinlich., dachte Lily

Nachdem eine weitere Stunde verstrichen war durften sie gehen.

In der Eingangshalle blieb James stehen.

„Ich habe was vergessen.", erklärte er ihr. „Geh schon mal vor.", und er wirbelte herum, in Richtung Kerker.

Lily sah ihm misstrauisch hinterher.

Wer es glaubt, schnaubte sie. Da ist doch was faul.

Sie ging sehr laut die Treppen hinauf, schlüpfte dann aber hinter eine Rüstung und wartete gespannt. Lily versuchte alle ihre Sinne zu schärfen. Da hörte sie wieder Schritte. James kam die Kerkertreppen hinauf gelaufen. Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle und ging auf die großen Eichentüren zu. Lily schaute um die Ecke und sah den letzten Zipfel seines Umhangs in der Dunkelheit verschwinden.

Was will er um diese Zeit draußen auf den Schlossgründen, überlegte Lily und trat aus ihrem Versteck. Sie schlich die Treppen hinunter und hinaus in die Nacht.

Der Vollmond erleuchtete das ganze Gelände. Sie konnte James zu einem Baum rennen sehen. Es war die Peitschende Weide. Der Baum hörte auf sich zu bewegen, als er vor ihm stand und James verschwand.

Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. Was zum Troll geht hier vor?

Sie hockte sich in den Schatten einer Statue. Ihr war es nicht geheuer, auf die Schlossgründe hinaus zu gehen.

Der Himmel war wolkenlos. Ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als die Weide wieder aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Ein riesiges Tier kroch aus dem Baumstumpf. Gefolgt von einem zweiten und einem dritten.

Die ersten beiden sahen aus wie Hunde. Aber das dritte Tier hatte ein Geweih. Es war ein Hirsch.

Lily stockte der Atem. Nur kurze Zeit zuvor war James verschwunden und nun tauchten an seiner Stelle 3 riesige Tiere auf! Alles surrte in ihrem Kopf. Von Fern sah sie etwas im Gras. Aber es war zu klein um es zu erkennen.

Die Gruppe rannte über die Wiesen, auf den Verbotenen Wald zu und verschwand darin.

Alles lag still da. Es gab nichts mehr zu sehen.

Lily stand langsam auf, schritt durch die Eichentüren zurück in die Halle und die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindor Turm.

„Proelium Committere", nannte sie der fetten Dame das Passwort, die sie verschlafen an blinzelte.

Sie musste es wissen, sie musste ganz sicher sein und ging die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

Welches ist ihr Schlafsaal? Verdammt., fluchte Lily.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig eine Türe. Sie hörte Schnarchen und schloss sie wieder. Sie lauschte an verschiedenen Türen, immer hörte sie Schnarchen. Als sie bei der letzten Türe angelangt war vernahm sie keinen einzigen Laut. Langsam öffnete sie die Türe und schaute hinein. Niemand war zusehen!

„Lumos!", sagte sie und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erleuchtete. Alle Betten waren unberührt. Lily schaute sich um. Es sah aus wie Kraut und Rüben.

Wie kann man nur so leben, dachte sie und zog ein angeekeltes Gesicht.

„Hier stimmt was nicht!", redete sie mit sich selbst und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihr Haar.

„Nox.", flüsterte sie und das Licht verschwand.

Lily schlich zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal und begab sich in ihr Himmelbett.

Was hat das zu bedeuten, überlegte sie.

Das Licht des Mondes schien durch ein Fenster auf ihr Bett. Sie betrachtete es für eine Weile. Schloss dann aber die Augen und schlief ein.

James war die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter gelaufen und versteckte sich in einer Nische.

Er hörte Lily die Treppen hinauf gehen.

Wie kann eine so zarte Person nur so trampeln, fragte er sich. Ihre Schritte verhallten. Vorsichtig schlich er die Treppe hoch. Die Luft schien rein, er lief durch das große Portal und hinunter auf die Schlossgründe.

„Peter, ich bin's. Prongs!", rief er kurz vor der Weide und sie hörte auf sich zu bewegen. Er kletterte durch die Öffnung im Baumstumpf. Ein Gang lag vor ihm.

„Lumos.", flüsterte er und Licht erhellte alles.

„Danke fürs warten!", sprach er zu einer Ratte, die auf den Hinterbeinen saß und zu ihm hoch blickte. Sie quiekte und sprintete den Gang entlang, in die Dunkelheit. James ging ihr nach.

Kurze Zeit später tauchte eine Türe vor ihm auf. Er trat ein. Er befand sich in der Heulenden Hütte, dem schlimmsten Spukhaus ganz Britanniens. Aus dem zweiten Stock drang ein Schrei der James eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Doch er wusste, dass es keine Gespenster waren, die diese Geräusche machten.

Armer Moony, seufzte er. Ein zweiter Schrei hallte durch die Nacht und ging in ein Jaulen über.

Jetzt wird es aber Zeit., und er konzentrierte sich stark.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Auf seiner Haut wuchs kurzes, braunes Fell. James fiel nach vorne. Seine Hände verkrampfte sich zu Fäusten und verwandelten sich zu Hufen. Es zog in seinen Armen. Sie wurden dünner und seine Oberarme muskulöser. Sein Rücken streckte sich. James' Kinn und Nase dehnten sich, seine strubbeligen Haare verschwanden und ein Ziepen auf seinem Kopf verkündete das wachsen seines Geweihs.

James wackelte mit den Ohren, drehte den Kopf zu seinem Rücken und wackelte mit seinem kleinen Schwänzchen.

Alles da, was da sein muss., stellte er erleichtert fest.

Es war komisch zu denken wie ein Mensch, aber nicht sprechen zu können.

Er setzte seine Hufe in Bewegung und die Treppe hinauf. Er stupste eine Türe auf. Ein großer schwarzer Hund saß in einer Ecke. Auf einem Bett lag ein großer Haufen grauen Fells. James lief näher heran.

Der Werwolf blickte von seinen Pfoten auf und sprang plötzlich vom Bett. Lief durch die Türe und die Treppen hinunter. Hund und Hirsch folgten. Die kleine Ratte wartete im Tunnel auf sie und gemeinsam rannten sie zurück zur Peitschenden Weide. Wormtail krabbelte als erstes heraus und drückte die Wurzel. Alles war still.

Gefolgt von Moony, Padfoot und Prongs rannten sie über die Wiese auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

Eulen riefen in der Nacht. Überall knackte es.

Es war der Himmel auf Erden für die Vier. Sie krochen durch das Dickicht, vermieden aber tunlichst einen Pfad, der zu einer riesigen Spinne führte. Der Wolf jaulte auf und der Hund stimmte mit ein.

Angeber, dachte James.

Kleine Lichter surrten durch den Wald. Feen wie er wusste. Ein Einhorn begegnete ihnen, das aber fluchtartig die Lichtung verlies als es Hunde und Werwolf erblickte.

Sie wanderten weiter durch die Bäume. Auf einmal war alles vollkommen still. Keine Eulen waren zu hören, kein Knacken. Der Wind war verebnet. Keine Feen waren zu sehen. Nur kleine Strahlen des Mondes kämpften sich durch das Geäst.

Auf einmal bebte der Boden. Prongs blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das war nicht normal, auch nicht für den Verbotenen Wald. Werwolf und Hund knurrten. Die Ratte blickte sich nervös um.

Plötzlich schossen Hände aus dem Boden. Kleine, mit Krallen versetzte Hände. Sie packten Prongs um seine Hufe. Er versuchte sich aufzubäumen. Es ging nicht. Messerscharfe Krallen bohrten sich durch sein Fell und in seine Haut.

Er wollte schreien, aber er konnte nicht! Lediglich ein Grunzen kam aus ihm heraus.

James merkte wie sich Erde um seine Knöchel schloss. Sie versuchten ihn unter die Erde zu ziehen. Panik machte sich in James breit. Er wandte den Kopf, schüttelte sich. Stampfte mit den Hufen. Alle Versuche waren erfolglos.

Hund und Wolf schossen auf ihn zu. Sie knurrten und bissen. James durchzuckte ein Schmerz. Ihre Zähne waren zu groß und sie bissen nicht nur die Erdgeister, sondern auch ihn.

Wormtail hatte mehr Erfolg. Er nagte an den runzligen Händen. Seine scharfen Nagezähne sanken tief in das Fleisch der Wichte. Fauchen war aus den Tiefen der Erde zu hören. Wolf und Hund zogen nun an dem Geweih des Hirsches. Prongs stampfte mit seinen Hufen die frei gekommen waren. Er hörte ein entsetzliches quieken, das mehr dem Schrei eines Babys ähnelte. James hatte aus Versehen Wormtail mit dem rechten Huf erwischt.

Ein weiterer Ruck an seinem Geweih folgte und er strauchelte nach vorne.

Die Vier verschwendeten keine Zeit und rannten durch das Gebüsch auf den Waldrand zu.

Als die Wiesen wieder vor ihnen auftauchten blieben sie stehen. Hund und Werwolf hechelten. Der Hirsch atmete tief. Etwas später sauste die kleine Ratte aus dem Dickicht.

Moony wendete sich zur Peitschenden Weide und Wormtail folgte ihm. Prongs und Padfoot sahen ihnen nach. Als der buschige Schwanz des Werwolfes verschwunden war konzentrierte sich James hart. Alles kribbelte und kurze Zeit später stand er wieder aufrecht. Sirius saß im Gras.

„Alles in Ordnung, James?", fragte er besorgt.

Kleine Schweißperlen waren auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Ich glaube schon.", sagte er kleinlaut und betrachtete sich seine Handgelenke. Sie waren rot von Blut.

„Tut mir leid, Prongs. Aber anders ging es nicht.", entschuldigte sich Sirius.

„Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Padfoot.", antwortete James erschöpft.

Etwas raschelte im Gras und Sekunden später stand Peter vor ihnen.

„Tut mir Leid, Peter. Ich habe dich mit einem Huf erwischt.", seufzte James.

„Nicht so schlimm.", quiekte Peter, zog aber eine Grimasse.

„Lasst uns zum Schloss gehen!", schlug Sirius vor. „Das war eine Nacht die ich schnell vergessen möchte."

„Ich habe die Erdgeister wirklich verärgert. Oder?", stellte James fest.

„Jupp, das hast du, Prongs.", antwortete ihm Padfoot.

Sie schlichen durch das große Portal und die Treppen hinauf. Plötzlich hörten sie ein „Miau" hinter sich. Die Katze des Hausmeisters, Mrs Norris, hatte sie entdeckt und sie rannten so schnell sie konnten davon.

Sie blieben erst stehen als sich das Portrait der fetten Dame hinter ihnen schloss.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag verlassen da. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen. Sie schlurften die Treppe hinauf. Als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal waren entfachten sie Licht.

Peter zog sich schweigend um und kletterte in sein Bett.

Sirius suchte am Fußboden nach seinem neuen Pyjama.

James inspizierte gerade seine Hand- und Fußgelenke, als Sirius scharf die Luft einsog.

„Was'n los, Sirius.", fragt James erstaunt. Padfoot machte solche Geräusche nicht alle Tage.

„Verbinde deine Wunden und dann sieh dir an was ich auf meiner Pyjamahose gefunden habe.", verlangte Sirius.

James hüpfte von seinem Bett und trat an seine Seite.

Sirius hielt etwas sehr dünnes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Es war ein Haar! Ein langes, rotes Haar!

James sah Sirius geschockt an.

„Ich kenne nur eine Person aus Gryffindor die solche Haare hat!", stellte er fest.

„Was hatte Evans hier zu suchen?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Padfoot, aber ich glaube nicht das sie hier war, weil sie Sehnsucht nach mir hatte.", versicherte James.

„Liebe ist ein Haar,

das auf den Kissen zurück geblieben ist,

wie eine Wimper auf zunehmen und,

von einem Wunsch begleitet, fortzupusten.", sinnierte Padfoot.

„Sirius, das ist nicht witzig.", fauchte James.

„Meint ihr sie ahnt was?", wollte Peter nun wissen, der zwischen seinen Bettvorhängen hervorschaute.

„Sonst wäre sie bestimmt nicht hier gewesen!", erklärte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Wir werden es sehen. Wir machen uns morgen Gedanken darüber.", endete James das Gespräch. „Gehen wir endlich schlafen, es ist ziemlich spät!"

* * *

_Reviews! Ich will Reviews! Ist das alles kein Kommentar wert?_


	7. Mein sei der Triumph

**Kapitel 7- Mein sei der Triumph**

Lily sah am Morgen den langen Haustisch hinab. James, Sirius und Peter sahen müde aus. Alle hatten Ringe unter den Augen und sie bewegten sich sehr langsam.

„Wo ist Remus?", fragte Lily Lorrain.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist er wieder mal krank.", antwortete sie.

„Wieder?", erstaunt sah sie, sie an.

„Remus ist öfter krank.", erklärte Lorrain wie selbstverständlich. „Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?"

„Äh, nein. Nicht wirklich.", gab Lily zu.

Lorrain bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick.

Gemeinsam sahen sie den Tisch hinab.

„Wir müssen mit Moony sprechen!", sagte Sirius bestimmt. „Er muss davon wissen."

„Ja, aber das geht erst heute Abend.", seufzte James.

Die Freunde schwiegen.

„Heute so betrübt?", lachte Ellen, die mit Lily plötzlich hinter ihnen stand.

Sie schreckten herum.

„Potter, ich will heute Abend mit dir über ein Problem sprechen. Halb acht im Raum der Schulsprecher!", erklärte sie in einem Ton der Professor McGonagall alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

James erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte nur.

Das hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, dachte er.

Lily warf die Haare zurück und trollte sich mit Ellen davon.

„Das ist gar nicht gut, Prongs!", stellte Sirius überflüssig fest.

„Lasst uns einfach nur den Tag zu Ende bringen, ich lass mir schon was einfallen.", beruhigte James die anderen.

„Du sagst das so einfach!", quiekte Peter und sie begaben sich zu Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste.

Professor Taylor saß hinter ihrem Pult.

James sah Lily in der ersten Reihe sitzen. Die Herbstsonne zauberte kleine goldene Strähnen in ihre Haare und ließ sie elfengleich erscheinen.

Die Stunde begann und die Professorin erklärte ihnen die Wirkung eines Fluches der Wunden hervorbrachte, die sich nie schließen ließen und das Opfer somit verblutete. Sie krönte diese ekelhafte Erläuterung mit einem Schaubild.

Eine Welle der Übelkeit schwebte durch die Klasse. Lily musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen ihr Frühstück in sich zu behalten.

Schweigend ging die Klasse aus dem Raum, als die Glocke geläutet hatte.

„Das war einfach nur widerwärtig!", flüsterte Ellen. Angst war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Benutzen die Todesser diesen Fluch immer noch?", fragte Alex.

Lily warf einen nervösen Blick zu Ellen. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Nach dieser Stunde, kein Wunder!

„Denke schon.", antwortete Ellen. „Ich würde gerne mit meinen Eltern sprechen!", setzte sie betrübt hinterher.

Alex legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Sie sind sicher. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", war das einzigste was sie sagen konnte.

Den anderen fehlten einfach die Worte.

Das Wetter passte sich ihrer miserablen Stimmung an. Der strahlende Sonnenschein war zu einem Sturm umgeschwungen, dass einem Hören und Sehen verging. Der Donner hallte laut in den Gängen wider und Blitze zuckten in langen Bahnen über den Himmel. Wind heulte unablässig und es war so dunkel, dass die Lichter schon frühzeitig entfacht werden mussten.

Der Tag schleppte sich dahin. James hatte den Eindruck, alle Uhren würden langsamer laufen, nur um ihm mehr ins Bewusstsein zu rücken, dass er unvorsichtig gewesen war.

Zum Abendessen gesellten sich die Mädchen zu Sirius und den anderen.

„Du hast noch drei Tage, Sirius!", erklärte ihm Alex. „Ich bin überrascht das du der Versuchung, Snape zu verhexen, bis jetzt widerstanden hast."

„Mh, ich habe ihn einmal gesehen, da hatte er seinen Zauberstab schon raus geholt. Aber als er mich sah, hat er ihn wieder weg gesteckt!", lachte Ellen.

„Ich wollte ihn ja gar nicht verhexen!", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Ich wollte ihn lediglich anpeilen um zu sehen ob ich es noch kann!"

„Das war die schlechteste Ausrede, die ich je von ihnen gehört habe, Mr. Black!", neckte Alex.

„Ah, ah, AAAHH!", machte Ellen. „Noch so etwas und ich habe gewonnen!", grinste sie ihn nun an.

„Aber, das ist nicht fair!", Sirius sah sie mit großen mitleidserregenden Augen an. Die von einer kleinen Katze hätten stammen können.

Lily sah ihnen belustigt zu und ließ ihren Blick zu James wandern. Er rückte gerade etwas an seinen Handgelenken zurecht. Sie waren verbunden! Lily konnte kleine rote Punkte erkennen.

Was hat er nur gestern gemacht? Das ist doch Blut., überlegte sie.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz vor halb acht.

„James?", fragte sie ihn. Er reagierte gar nicht.

„Potter!", versuchte sie es nun. Es schien zu wirken. James hob den Kopf.

„Es ist gleich halb acht."

„Oh, ja. Komme schon.", und er zog die Ärmel seines Umhangs weiter nach unten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Halle.

„Wisst ihr, eigentlich wären James und Lily ein absolutes Traumpaar.", seufzte Alex.

„Ich würde um 20 Galleonen wetten, das dass nicht passiert!", sagte Ellen selbstsicher.

Sirius sah sie entgeistert an. 20 Galleonen war eine Menge Gold.

„Ich bin dabei!", rief Lorrain. „Ich sage aber, da passiert noch was!"

„Ihr seid vielleicht ein paar Hexen.", stellte Sirius lachend fest.

Alex sah ihn grinsend an. „Der Schein kann trügen. Man kann ganz anders sein, als man vorgibt."

James ging neben Lily die Gänge entlang. Er fühlte sich, als würde er zu seiner Hinrichtung gehen und sein Henker würde neben ihm die Axt schleifen. Im vierten Stock bogen sie nach links und kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einer schweren Eichentür.

Lily nannte das Passwort ,Confido, und sie traten ein.

Der Raum unterschied sich nicht groß von dem Abteil der Schulsprecher im Hogwarts Express. Nur das er höher war, ein Feuer im Kamin brannte und ein großer Tisch mit Stühlen in einer Ecke stand.

James setzte sich auf das Sofa. Lily blickte ihn mit einem strengen Blick an.

„Wo bist du gestern Nacht hin gegangen?", fragte sie ihn gerade heraus.

Er sah sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht an, kein einzigster Muskel zuckte. Niemand hätte sagen können, was hinter seinen Augen vor sich ging.

„Ich bin nirgendwo hin gegangen.", erklärte er ihr.

Lily schnaubte.

„Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du zur Peitschenden Weide gerannt bist und dann verschwunden bist!", rief sie ärgerlich. „Also lüge mich nicht an!"

„Du spionierst mir nach?", fragte James. Lily überhörte diese Frage.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was ich gedacht habe, als ich drei riesige Tier da auftauchen sah, wo du kurz vorher verschwunden bist!"

James sah sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

Verdammt, sie hat uns gesehen. Aber sie hat keine Ahnung, dass wir es waren die wieder aufgetaucht sind., dachte er erleichtert.

Lily sah ihn kampfeslustig an.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Handgelenken gemacht?", und sie griff nach seiner Linken. Diesmal war er aber nicht schnell genug, wie sonst beim Quidditch spielen, wenn er dem kleinen goldenen Schnatz hinterher jagte. James versuchte ihr seine Hand zu entziehen, aber Lily packte nur fester zu und es schmerze mehr.

Sie wickelte den Verband ab. James fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der von seiner Mutter zurecht gewiesen wurde.

Lily schaute erschrocken auf die Wunden um sein Handgelenk.

„Was hast du nur gemacht?", ihre Stimme war plötzlich total verändert. Sie hörte sich sanft an. „Hast du es mal mit Murtlapessenz probiert?"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Zeig mir das andere Handgelenk!", verlangte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. Er gab ihr seine Rechte. Die sah auch nicht besser aus.

„Erzählst du mir nun was du auf den Schlossgründen gemacht hast?", versuchte es Lily nun noch einmal.

„Ich war nirgendwo!", erklärte James.

Lily rollte mit den Augen.

„Was hast du eigentlich in meinem Schlafsaal gemacht?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Ich? Was soll ich in deinem Schlafsaal gemacht haben?", nun war es an ihr zu lügen.

„Du warst da! Ich habe Beweise.", beharrte James.

Lily zog eine Braue nach oben.

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich in dieser Trollhöhle war?", und da war es auch schon draußen!

„HA!", rief James. "Du kannst gar nicht wissen, dass es bei uns wie in einer Trollhöhle aussieht, es sei denn du warst dort, was du ja eigentlich auch warst.

Lily hätte sich Ohrfeigen können.

„Es sieht in jedem Jungenschlafsaal so aus!", versuchte sie sich zu retten.

„Evans, streite es doch nicht ab. Ich weiß das du dort warst!", verkündete er ihr endgültig.

„Und woher dann bitte?"

„Sirius fand ein Haar von dir!", trumpfte James auf. „Und du bist die Einzigste von den ganzen Gryffindors die solche Haare hat! ÄTSCH!", er genoss seinen Sieg!

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du gerade damit zugegeben hast, dass ihr alle aus eueren Betten wart?", nun war es an Lily ihm die Zunge raus zu strecken.

James klappte das Kinn hinunter.

Verdammt, sie hat Recht!

„Ähm, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns darauf einigen, dass du nicht in unserem Schlafsaal warst und du mich nicht gesehen hast.", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Mir kann nichts passieren.", erwiderte sie überlegen.

„Mir kann auch nichts passieren!", schnaubte er.

„Nicht, wenn ich dafür sorge!"

„Hör zu, Evans. Ich kann, darf und will dir nicht sagen was ich gemacht habe!"

„Schön! Ich finde es eh raus!", fauchte sie ihn an und stürmte aus dem Raum.

James blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, dann aber ging er zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er blickte sich um. Lily saß in einer Ecke mit ihren Freundinnen und machte Hausaufgaben. Sirius und Peter waren nicht zu sehen. So entschied er sich zu den Schlafsälen hinauf zu gehen. Er öffnete die Türe und sah Sirius auf seinem Bett hocken. Remus lag wieder in seinem eigenen Bett. Er sah noch erschöpft aus.

„Und? Was wollte Evans?", fragte Sirius.

„Sie hat mich gesehen.", erklärte James schlicht. Remus sah ihn besorgt an. Padfoot hatte ihn wohl schon aufgeklärt.

„Und sie war hier?", wollte Moony wissen.

„Sie hat es erst abgestritten, aber dann hat sie sich verplappert. Sie bezeichnete unseren Schlafsaal als Trollhöhle.", grinste James. „Ich habe ihr nichts gesagt, nur ihre letzten Worte machen mir Sorgen."

„Und die waren?", erkundigte sich Peter.

„Ich finde es eh raus.", erzählte James in einer ‚Mädchenstimme'.

Die Stimmung zwischen Lily und James war sehr angespannt. Beide nutzten jede Gelegenheit sich anzugiften. James war zum Schluss so sauer, dass er unbemerkt von allen anderen Lilys Bücher verhexte. Den dicken Einbänden wuchsen kleine Hände und Füße, und fauchten gelegentlich. Doch keiner bemerkte, dass diese Geräusche aus Lilys Tasche kamen. Als sie ihr Buch für Zauberkunst heraus nahm blickten ihr fünf kleine Augen vom Buchdeckel entgegen. Vor Schreck schrie sie auf und ließ das Buch fallen, was diesem natürlich gar nicht gefiel.

James, Sirius und Peter brachen in Gelächter aus.

Das ließ sich Lily nicht gefallen, straffte die Schultern und hob ihr lebendes Nachschlagewerk auf. Leider war das Buch so verärgert darüber, dass sie es fallen gelassen hatte, das es die Zähne zusammen biss und sich sträubte geöffnet zu werden.

„Das zahle ich ihm heim!", schwor Lily ihren Freundinnen. „Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich dieses Jahr mache!"

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Alex.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber wenn sich mir die Gelegenheit bietet, schlage ich zu!"

Ellen sah Lorrain triumphierend an. „Willst du aufgeben?", flüsterte sie ihr zu.

James schmiedete ebenfalls Pläne, um es zu vermeiden noch einmal gesehen zu werden.

„Das nächste Mal nehmen wir wieder die Karte des Rumtreibers und den Tarnumhang!", legte er eines Abends fest. „Wir können das nicht noch einmal riskieren!"

Sirius verlor seine Wette mit Ellen am letzten Tag! Aber eigentlich war es nicht wirklich seine Schuld. Die ganzen sechs Tage war er freundlich zu jedem. Professor McGonagall rief ihn sogar zu sich, um zu fragen was denn mit ihm geschehen sei. Das Schuljahr wäre schon fast eine Woche alt und er hätte noch nicht in ihrem Büro erscheinen müssen, stellte sie fest.

Doch dann kam der letzte Tag! Die Sonne hatte sich noch einmal entschlossen ein Gastspiel zu geben und erhellte die Schlossgründe. Sirius saß mit Remus an ihrem Stammplatz unter einem Baum am See. Eine Gruppe Slytherins hockte nicht weit entfernt im Gras. Snape unterhielt sich lauthals mit Rabastan Lestrange über eine ganz bestimmte Slytherin.

„Wenn ich den Illusionstrank erst einmal fertig habe, dann steht mir nichts mehr im Weg.", triumphierte Severus.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte Rabastan zweifelnd. „Rudolphus hat Bellatrix schon lange um den Finger gewickelt."

Ein Junge namens Winston lachte laut auf. „Nie und nimmer schaffst du das, Severus!"

Sirius kam nicht umhin, sich dieser Unterhaltung zu entziehen.

„Die unterhalten sich doch über Bellatrix Black.", stellte er verblüfft fest.

„Ignoriere sie einfach!", sagte Moony.

„Das kann ich nicht, sie ist meine Cousine! Ich muss doch wissen, was in meiner Familie vor sich geht."

„Du willst doch mit deiner Familie nichts zutun haben.", entgegnete Remus.

„Ach das tut nichts zur Sache. Neuigkeiten sind Neuigkeiten.", sagte er grinsend und ging in Richtung Snape.

Schlagartig verstummten die Slytherins, als sie bemerkten, wie Sirius Black auf sie zu kam.

„Na Schniefelus, bist wohl scharf auf meine Cousine? Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge!", sagte Sirius von oben herab blickend. „Du bist keine Veela, auch wenn dein Haar so glänzend ist und du willst ihr mit deinem Anblick doch nicht das Augenlicht nehmen!"

Snapes beachtliche Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn und sein Gesicht wurde weiß. Doch plötzlich atmete er tief durch, straffte seine Schultern und stand auf.

„Da kannst du recht haben.", meinte er im Plauderton und strich sich eine seiner fettigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. Ich bin ein Realist und du bist ein Fantast.", Snape grinste breit. „Der fantastischste Feigling, der mir je untergekommen ist. Du magst zwar reinblutig sein, aber du bist und bleibst ein Schlammblutliebhaber und bist zu feige, dass deiner Familie zu gestehen. Stattdessen versteckst du dich bei Potter und lässt dir ein Familienidyll vorgaukeln, dass du niemals hattest."

Sirius stand da und sagte nichts. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Padfoot stand da, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fiel ihm keine Antwort ein.

Remus sprang auf, als er sah zu was diese Unterhaltung führen konnte. Beschwichtigend legte er einen Arm um Sirius. „Lass es. Das sind sie nicht Wert."

Snape grinste fies. „Genau Siri, geh fein mit Tante Remus. Vielleicht kauft sie dir was im Honigtopf."

Lestrange und Winston schlugen sich vor lachen auf die Schenkel.

Das war einfach zuviel. Moony und Padfoot rissen gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe hoch.

Ein Lichtstrahl feuerte aus Sirius' Zauberstab und traf Snape genau ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich wuchsen Tentakeln aus seinen fettigen Haaren und schnürten sich um Kopf und Hals. Remus hatte Lestrange und Winston erwischt. Innerhalb von Sekunden strafften sich ihre Haaransätze und die sonst so strubbeligen Haare wanden sich in feste Knoten, die McGonagall neidisch gemacht hätten. Aus ihren Hogwartsuniformen wurden viel zu enge Tweedkleider im Schottenmuster. Winston wuchs eine Brille aus der Nase und Lestrange hatte plötzlich einen schrulligen Filzhut auf dem Kopf.

„Da hat Tante Remus mal wieder aus dem Nähkästchen gezaubert.", stellte Sirius anerkennend fest.

„Nicht nur das! Tante Remus hat den Fluch auch noch verstärkt!", lachte Moony. „So das die Zwei für die nächsten fünf Stunden wie Frank Longbottoms Mutter umher laufen müssen."

Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lachte. „Den Zauber musst du mir beibringen."

„Das kann ich machen, aber klein Siri wird sich darüber Gedanken machen müssen, ob er im Honigtopf eine Flasche Kribbelsekt bekommt."

„Das war es mir Wert!", erklärte Sirius später James, als er ihm von dem Vorfall erzählte.

„Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch Gedanken machen, wo ich die Flasche Kribbelsekt her bekomme.", überlegte er.

„Versuch es im Eberkopf. Da haben wir letztes Jahr schließlich auch Feuerwhiskey bekommen.", half ihm James auf die Sprünge und grinste.

Ellen strahlte an dem Abend triumphierend.

„Ich wusste es!", rief sie.

„Eigentlich war es nicht Sirius Schuld. Er wurde provoziert!", und Remus erzählte haarklein von den Verwandlungen. Die Unterhaltung mit Snape behielt er für sich.

„Na dann ist es ja eigentlich nicht gerecht!", stellte Ellen danach fest.

„Kein Thema!", beharrte Sirius. „Ich habe mich nicht dran gehalten und somit habe ich verloren!"

„Das ist wirklich nobel von dir!", himmelte Alex ihn an. Sirius bedachte sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

James und Lily hatten sich an dieser Unterredung nicht beteiligt. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich böse Blicke zu zuwerfen.

„Wann gibst du endlich auf?", flüsterte Ellen zu Lorrain


	8. Vorspiel

at **Alex** Die Textstelle, die du zitiert hast ist nicht falsch. Ich habe mit Absicht Honigtopf geschrieben. Es bezog sich darauf, dass Remus mit Sirius in den Honigtopf gehen sollte um ihm was kleines zu kaufen.

* * *

**Kapitel 8- Vorspiel**

Der September verstrich und ging in einen stürmischen und windigen Oktober über. Die Bäume verloren allmählich ihre letzten Blätter und die Dunkelheit gewann immer früher die Macht über den Himmel.

Die Ankunft des Oktober bedeutete auch das die Quidditch Saison anfing und James' Stimmung hob sich beträchtlich.

Er war zwar kein Kapitän geworden, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er wollte nur spielen und sich nicht mit dem ganzen ‚Organisationsquatsch' abgeben. Sie hatten das beste Team seit Jahren und sie waren ganz versessen darauf, endlich den Quidditch Pokal in ihren Händen zu halten. James hatte die Position des Suchers inne. Seine Aufgabe war es, den kleinen goldenen Schnatz zu fangen, bevor es der gegnerische Sucher tat.

Brian Graham war neuer Kapitän geworden und James stimmte mit den Anderen überein, dass McGonagalls Wahl vortrefflich gewesen war.

Dreimal in der Woche wollten sie trainieren, was auf Grund des Wetters nicht so einfach war. Bei einer Trainingseinheit war es so stürmisch und regnerisch, dass James große Schwierigkeiten hatte den Schnatz zu sehen, außerdem wurde die zierliche Jägerin Fiona Welsh vom Wind abgetrieben. Brian konnte sie gerade noch packen, bevor sie davon gedriftet wäre.

Schlammbeschmiert und nass bis auf die Knochen kam James eines Abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich brauche unbedingt ein bad!", stöhnte er. „Und was zu essen!"

„Mit dem Essen kann ich dir weiter helfen, aber ein bad musst du schon alleine nehmen!", versicherte Padfoot ihm.

„Ich geh zum Bad der Schulsprecher!", und James verabschiedete sich, nachdem er saubere Sachen aus dem Schlafsaal geholt hatte.

Wo war noch mal dieses verdammte Bad, knurrte er in sich hinein und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sechster Stock, nach rechts und das fünfte Portrait mit dem imposanten Dreimaster drauf., hallte Professor McGonagalls Stimme in ihm.

James wanderte durch die Flure, er hinterließ kleine Pfützen und Schlammspuren. Filch würde seine helle Freude haben.

„Sirena", flüsterte James zu dem Bild und es schwang auf.

Das Bad war einfach eine Wucht. Der große Raum war mit weisem Marmor verkleidet und große Säulen stützten die hohe Decke. Flauschig aussehende Handtücher und Bademäntel lagen auf einer Bank. Eine große Wanne war in der Mitte des Raumes eingelassen und ein riesiges Mosaik von einem Blick auf ein stürmisches Meer zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Kleine Schälchen mit verschieden farbigen Sternchen und Perlen umrandeten den Pool. Pflanzen hingen von der Decke herab und tauchten das Bad in ein Südseeflair.

James öffnete die Wasserhähne und sofort erfüllte warmer Dunst den Raum. Er entkleidete sich und stieg in das Wasser. Er liebte es die Augen zu schließen und das Wasser rauschen zu hören. Genüssliche trieb er auf der Oberfläche und beobachtete das stürmische Meer. Als die Wanne halb voll war ließ James einen kleinen Stern ins Wasser fallen und augenblicklich quollen Seifenblasen in allen Formen und Farben hoch. Er grinste, nahm eine Hand voll Schaum und drückte ihn an sein Kinn. Der Bart hätte Dumbledore neidisch machen können. Zur Krönung des Ganzen pappte Prongs noch etwas Schaum auf seinen Kopf und formte mehr schlecht als recht einen spitzen Hut.

James betrachtete sich in einem Spiegel und musste lachen. Wie ein alter Mann, dachte er.

Plötzlich spürte er wie ein Luftzug seinen Arm streifte und das Portrait auf schwang!

Lily kam in einem Morgenmantel hinein geschlurft. Sie blickte auf.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief sie und erstarrte. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper verwehrte ihr den Dienst.

James war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er immer noch den ganzen Schaum im Gesicht hatte. Ausgerechnet Lily sah ihn so! Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot. Schnell wischte er den Schaum mit der Hand weg. Da standen sie nun und starrten einander fassungslos an.

„Warum bist du hier! Warum hast du nicht abgeschlossen?", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an. „Sirius meinte du hä...", sie brach ab. Ihre Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich .

„Wenn das einer eurer Scherze ist, dann war er nicht sonderlich gut.", schoss sie weiter drauf los.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du hier her kommst? Kann ich nicht mal mehr ein Bad nehmen ohne von dir angegiftet zu werden?", rief James nun zurück, hob fragend die Arme und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Bleib ja wo du bist!", wehrte Lily ab und wurde rot.

James musste grinsen.

„Evans, warum wirst du rot?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Ich werde nicht rot!", stritt sie ab.

„Doch das wirst du!", und James trat zum Rand des Beckens. Lily blickte zu Boden. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und stieg langsam heraus.

Bitte komm nicht zu mir, bitte komm nicht zu mir, flehte Lily zu sich selber. Doch sie schaute plötzlich auf zwei nasse Füße direkt vor ihr. James zwang sie sanft aufzublicken. Ihre Augen wanderten über einen sonnengebräunten und muskulösen Oberkörper und direkt in sein Gesicht. Seine Haare standen ab, etwas Schaum war noch an seiner Schulter und kleine Wassertropfen perlten über seine Haut.

„Was wolltest du wirklich hier, Evans?", fragte James sanft.

„Baden. Was sonst.", erwiderte sie kleinlaut. Lily spürte die Wärme, die von James aus ging. „Bist du dir da sicher?", seine Stimme klang berechnend.

Der Dampf im Bad war unerträglich heiß, oder kam es ihr nur so vor?

Grüne und braune Augen sahen einander an. Lily spürte das eine Hand über ihre linke Wange strich. Sie war so warm und weich. Es passierte alles wie in Zeitlupe. Lily konnte sich nicht bewegen. Etwas hielt sie zurück. James' Gesicht kam näher und...

„James? Bist du immer noch da drin!", rief Sirius vom Gang her. „Evans ist auf dem Weg hier her!"

Auf einmal lief alles wieder in Echtzeit. Die beiden schreckten auf. Lily wich zurück, drehte sich um, stieß das Portrait auf, rannte Sirius beinahe um und stürmte mit wehendem Haar davon.

James atmete tief ein.

„PADFOOT!" schrie er. Sirius ließ vor Schreck eine Birne fallen und sah ihn gepuzzelt an. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und immer noch darüber verwundert, dass Lily aus dem Bad gestürmt war.

„Sirius! Ich glaube ich muss dich umbringen!", schnaubte James. „Warum musstest du ausgerechnet jetzt her kommen? Du hast das schlechteste Timing, das ich je erfahren durfte!"

Bei Sirius klickte es!

„Oohh.", rutschte es ihm raus. Ein breites Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„War das die Zähmung der Widerspenstigen?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„DAS werde ich jetzt nie erfahren!", fauchte James. „Dank dir!"

„Ach Prongs, beruhige dich wieder. Sei mir dankbar. Wer weis was sie danach mit dir gemacht hätte.", lachte Sirius. „Vermutlich hätte sie dich aus dem Weg geschafft, damit es niemand erfährt!"

James sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

„Warte hier einen Moment, ich zieh mich an.", und er schloss das Portrait wieder.

Lily rannte durch die Korridore.

Beim Barte Merlins! Was war das? Wie konnte ich nur, alles raste in ihrem Kopf.

Sie rannte und rannte. Das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang gerade auf und jemand trat heraus. Sie sprintete an demjenigen vorbei und die Treppen hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Sprang auf ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

O nein, ich hätte ihn beinahe geküsst! Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl etwas würde über ihre Wange streicheln. Sie wischte es beiseite, rosa Schaum war an ihrer Hand.

Die Türe öffnete sich und jemand trat ein.

„Lily, bist du hier?", ertönte Alex' Stimme.

„Jaaa!", rief diese gequält zurück.

„Was ist passiert? Du hast mich bald über den Haufen gerannt.", Alex trat an ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge beiseite.

„Frag lieber nicht!", Lily drückte ihr Gesicht in die Kissen.

„Nun sag schon! Oder ist es so schlimm, dass du dich selber ersticken möchtest?", lachte Alex.

„JJJAAAA!", ertönte es in einer gedämpften Stimme.

„Och man, Lily. Jetzt sag es endlich, oder ich klaue Wahrheitsserum aus Randalls Büro!", Alex hörte sich ungeduldig an.

Lily schreckte hoch. „Das würdest du machen!", sie sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Alex lachte. „Klar, du kennst mich doch. Nun sag schon!", beharrte sie.

Lily fing an mit erzählen.

„..und ich konnte die Schattierungen in seinen braunen Augen erkenn und sein Gesicht war so nah, ich konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen und dann rief Sirius von draußen und ich schreckte hoch und rannte los.", beendete sie ihre Erzählung.

Alex saß schweigend da. Ein Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund.

„Aha, und warum bist du auf und davon gerannt?", fragte sie.

„Warum wohl? Wir hätten uns fast geküsst! Wir waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt!", rief Lily aufgebracht. „Meinst du ich bleibe nach so was auch noch dort stehen und gebe mich dem Spott von Sirius Black preis."

„Lily, ich versteh dich trotzdem nicht. Ich meine, so schlimm wie vor ein paar Jahren ist James nicht mehr. OK, er hat deine Bücher verhext, aber wir sind schlimmeres von ihm gewohnt. Er hat sich verändert. Ich finde das so romantisch!", sie seufzte.

„Du kannst nicht bestreiten das er gut aussieht!", erklärte Alex in einem Kennerblick.

„Das habe ich auch nie bestritten. Aber er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn und ich will ihm das unbedingt mit den Bücher heimzahlen!", antwortete Lily und Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen. „Einmal in seinem Leben soll er nicht das bekommen, was er will."

„Er bekommt schon seit der Fünften nicht das was er will. Lily, sieh der Sache ins Gesicht! Du magst James, obwohl du immer vorgibst ihn schrecklich zu finden.", und sie stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

James und Lilys Situation verbesserte sich um den Punkt, dass sie sich keine giftigen Blicke mehr zuwarfen, wie die anderen bemerkten. Denn sie sahen sich nun gar nicht mehr an. Oder zumindest vermied Lily jeden Blickkontakt. Sie hatte eine neue Taktik entwickelt um an ihr Ziel zu kommen, und die Schüchterne zu spielen gehörte dazu.

„Und Lorrain, hast du das Gold von Ellen schon bekommen?", erkundigte sich Sirius einige Tage später beim Frühstück.

Sie schmunzelte.

„Noch nicht, denn wir haben unsere Wette erweitert.", sieh sah ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Alex hat uns erzählt was passiert ist und jetzt haben wir noch gewettet, dass die beiden sich spätestens bis Ende des Jahres küssen werden!", ein Grinsen machte sich breit. „Und wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst, hätte ich das Gold schon in der Tasche!", Lorrain schlug ihn an die Schulter.

„Ich kann es nur wiederholen. Ihr seid mir vielleicht ein paar Hexen!", lachte Sirius.

Die Stürme ebneten ab und es war das perfekteste Wetter für das erste Quidditch Spiel der Saison. Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff.

In den letzten Jahren hatte Gryffindor Hufflepuff immer vernichtend geschlagen, doch im letzten Jahr hatten alle Jäger die Schule verlassen und wurden durch exzellente Spieler ersetzt.

Das Gryffindor Team ging zusammen hinunter in die Große Halle. Die Stimmung war euphorisch. Jubel begrüßte sie. Die meisten Gryffindors waren sich sicher, dass ihre Mannschaft den Sieg davon tragen würde.

James machte sich über ein großes Frühstück her. Ihm war nie klar, warum andere eher nichts aßen, wenn sie aufgeregt waren. Er hätte einen halben Drachen verspeisen können!

„Esch ischd ja scholl, dasch ihr alle scho schischer scheit.", er schluckte sein Müsli hinunter, nachdem ihn alle fragend angesehen hatten. „Aber übereilt nichts. Hufflepuff ist wirklich gut. Sirius und ich haben ihnen beim Training zugesehen."

Die Anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

„OK, wir haben rum geschnüffelt.", gab Sirius zu.

„Die neuen Jägerinnen haben es echt drauf!", bestätigte James noch einmal.

„Wer ist das überhaupt?", fragte Rose Hanckok neugierig. „Ich möchte schon wissen gegen wen ich fliege.

„Sie heißen, glaub ich Sicilia Romanow, Violet Lee und Lucy Lennon.", informierte Sirius sie nun.

Brian sah auf seine Uhr.

„Es wird Zeit! Wir sollten uns vorher noch die Platzverhältnisse ansehen.", und er stand auf. Die anderen schluckten die letzten Bissen hinunter, schulterten ihre Besen und folgten ihm aus der Halle.

„Sonnenschein, keine Wolken. Wenig Wind. Was will man mehr?", stellte James fest.

Sie begaben sich in die Umkleideräume. Stimmen wurden draußen laut. Die Schule prozessierte zum Stadion.

„Fliegt so gut ihr könnt! Seid schnell, seid hart, seid clever.", animierte sie Graham.

Alle atmeten noch einmal tief durch und sie begaben sich aufs Feld.

Die Sonne blendete James als er aus den Katakomben trat. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Fahnen wurden geschwenkt, Jubel brach aus.

„Und da kommt das Gryffindor Team!", ertönte die Stimme von Miles Fines.

„Angeführt von ihrem neuen Kapitän und Treiber Brian Graham. Und die Aufstellung: Jäger sind Fiona Welsh, Rose Hanckok und William Fraser. Der zweite Treiber ist Larry Trump, Hüter ist Christian Wired und als Sucher spielt James Potter!"

„Und da kommt das Hufflepuff Team in die Mitte des Rasens gesprintet!", kündigte Miles an.

„Mit Hüterin und Kapitän Conctance Nimoy, gefolgt von den neuen Jägerinnen Violet Lee, Lucy Lennon und Sicilia Romanow. Treiber sind Robert McKinnon und Paul Birch. Sucher ist Marcus Beech!"

Die beiden Teams standen sich gegenüber.

„Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand!", verlangte Madame Hooch.

Nimoy und Graham schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Besteigt eure Besen und auf mein Zeichen!", Madame Hoch blies in die Pfeife. Der schrille Ton hallte durch das Stadion und erneut brach Jubel aus.

James hatte sich hart vom Boden abgestoßen und schoss aufwärts.

„Und sie sind in der Luft!", schrie Miles begeistert.

„Welsh schnappt sich den Quaffel, sie fliegt unter Romanow durch. Doch McKinnon stoppt sie mit einem Klatscher. Ui, das sah schlimmer aus als es eigentlich war und Lee fängt den Quaffel. Sie fliegt auf Wired zu. Und sie schießt und 10 Punkte für Hufflepuff!", rief Miles.

James flog über allen anderen und hörte die Menge laut aufstöhnen.

Das fängt ja gut an, dachte er und suchte das Spielfeld ab.

„Gryffindor in Ballbesitz! Fraser stürmt nach vorne, begleitet von Rose Hanckok. Kapitän Graham an ihrer Seite. Birch versucht zu blocken. Netter Pass von Fraser zu Hanckok. Hanckok wirft..., aber Hüterin Nimoy fängt den Quaffel!"

Ein weiteres Stöhnen ertönte von der rot goldenen Menge.

James sah etwas glitzerndes oben bei den Zuschauerrängen und flog los. Er raste nach vorne, der Hufflepuff Sucher sah ihn und preschte hinterher. Es war fast zu spät als James erkannte das es die Reflektion der Sonne auf einer Uhr gewesen war. Er musste scharf abdrehen, sonst wäre er in die Menge geflogen. Beech riss seinen Besen nach oben. Die Zuschauer in den Ständen schrieen und warfen sich zu Boden.

„...und wieder ein Tor für Hufflepuff!", ertönte Miles Fines Stimme. „Es steht nun 40 –0 für Hufflepuff."

Zum Troll, was machen die da unten, fluchte James. Wenn das so weiter ging lag es wohl an ihm alles rum zu reißen.

Was dann geschah wollte jeder Gryffindor später am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Das Gryffindor Team verlor an Konzentration, dass Hufflepuff Team gewann sie dagegen. Der Schnatz war nicht in Sicht und so wurde Gryffindor regelrecht in den Boden gestampft!

Fiona konnte zwar 3 Tore erzielen und William eines, aber Hufflepuff hatte 180 Punkte Vorsprung. Wenn sie sich nicht völlig blamieren wollten musste James bald den Schnatz fangen.

Er wurde langsam nervös.

Ich wusste es! Mit zuviel Selbstsicherheit in ein Spiel zu gehen bringt Unglück, schnaubte er.

Und dann durchfuhr ihn ein Schock. Er sah wie Beech auf den linken Ring des Gryffindor Tors zuflog. James presste sich an seinen Besen und raste ihm hinterher.

Schneller. Flieg doch schneller, bat er inständig. Er kam näher. Er war eine Besenlänge hinter Beech, er hatte ihn erreicht, er war am Besenende, er war in der Mitte. James war Kopf an Kopf mit Beech. Beide Sucher streckten die Hand aus. Der kleine goldene Ball flatterte genau vor ihnen. James war ganz nah. Er konnte die Luftverwirbelungen spüren die der Schnatz mit seinen Flügeln machte. Und dann plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus traf ihn etwas hart in die Rippen. Ihn durchfuhr ein Schmerz.

„Ein clever gelenkter Klatscher von Paul Birch!"

James' Augen schlossen sich nur für eine schmerzende Sekunde. Als er sie wieder öffnete war kein Schnatz mehr vor ihm!

„Und Beech hat den Schnatz gefangen!", überrollte Miles Fines Stimme James. „Hufflepuff gewinnt!"

Die gelb- schwarze Menge brach in Jubel aus.

James sah Beech mit erhobenem Arm durch das Stadion fliegen.

Das ist nicht möglich! Lass das einen bösen Traum sein., hoffte James. Er stoppte in der Luft. Seine rechte Seite schmerzte. Nein, es konnte kein Traum sein. Das Team war schon am Boden und James schwebte langsam zu ihnen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure bisherigen Reviews. Habe mich sehr gefreut. Tanja_


	9. Gespräche

**Kapitel 9- Gespräche**

Gryffindor wurde von Hufflepuff vernichtend geschlagen. So ein grausames Spiel hatte James noch nicht erlebt. 40 zu 370 war das Endergebnis.

Das Team stahl sich vom Spielfeld und verschwand in den Umkleideräumen. Keiner sagte ein Wort bis Rose optimistisch die Stimme erhob.

„Es ist noch nichts verloren! Das war das erste Spiel! Wenn Ravenclaw und Slytherin Hufflepuff in die Wüste schicken und wir die nächsten Spiele haushoch gewinnen ist noch alles für uns drin!", sie sah die anderen kämpferisch an.

„Über Quidditch möchte ich heute nicht mehr reden und bestimmt auch die nächsten Tage nicht.", antwortete Brian betrübt.

Das war kein Debüt als Kapitän, das war ein Debakel.

Nachdem sie sich geduscht und umgezogen hatten liefen sie zum Schloss zurück. James verabschiedete sich vor der Großen Halle von ihnen. Er wollte alleine sein und er wusste auch genau wohin er gehen musste.

Sein Weg führte ihn über zahllose Treppen und einen langen Korridor entlang. Am Ende war eine Leiter, er kletterte sie nach oben und öffnete eine Falltüre. James stand auf der höchsten Zinne von Hogwarts. Alles lag unter ihm. Kleine Figuren liefen um den See. Von Hagrids Hütte stieg Rauch auf. In der Ferne sah er die Ringe des Quidditchfeldes. Diesen Anblick konnte James einfach nicht ertragen und er wendete sich den Bergen zu, die Hogwarts umgaben. Er setzte sich und ließ die Beine über den Rand des Daches baumeln.

„Beim Barte Merlins, das war ein Spiel!", stöhnte Lorrain.

„Das war kein Spiel! Das war ein Massaker!", erklärte Lily ihre Eindrücke. „Potter tut mir irgendwie leid. Ich meine, dass war ja wirklich ein hinterhältiger Klatscher von Birch!", und sie funkelte böse.

Sie saßen auf ihren Betten. Die Trauer im Gemeinschaftsraum war unerträglich gewesen.

„Wenn James den Schnatz bekommen hätte, wären es nur 30 Punkte Unterschied gewesen.", bedauerte Alex.

„Ja, hat er aber nicht und jetzt müssen wir uns dem Spott der Slytherins preis geben! Zumindest bis Hufflepuff sie zu Mumienstaub verarbeitet hat!", Lorrain grinste fies.

Die anderen lachten.

„Auf diesen Tag warte ich!", klinkte sich Ellen nun in das Gespräch mit ein.

Lily sah aus dem Fenster und ihr Blick blieb an einer Figur haften, die auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts saß.

„Wer ist das da oben?", fragte sie verwundert. Die anderen kamen ans Fenster und lunsten hinaus.

„Jede Wette, es ist ein Gryffindor der sich das Leben nehmen will!", schlug Alex vor. „Nach diesem Spiel wäre es kein Wunder."

Sie lachten wieder.

„Ich gehe besser mal nachsehen. Sicher ist sicher!", entschloss sich Lily, nachdem die kleine Figur mit den Beinen über dem Abgrund gebaumelte hatte.

Lily musste zuerst überlegen wie sie dorthin kommen könnte. Da sie schon sehr weit oben waren musste sie nicht mehr so viele Treppen laufen und letztendlich gelangte sie in den Korridor mit der Leiter, die auf den Turm führte.

Sie kletterte hinauf, öffnete die Falltür und spähte durch den Spalt. Derjenige kam ihr bekannt vor. Die strubbeligen Haare auf jeden Fall. Lily wollte schon wieder umkehren, aber etwas hielt sie zurück. Sie stieß die Klappe nun vollkommen auf und trat hinaus auf das Dach.

James wandte sich nicht um. Lily ging zu ihm und schaute ihn an. Er reagierte nicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete tief. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte gedacht er schliefe.

Lily setzte sich neben ihn. Es war ein herrlicher Blick auf die Umgebung. Sie tippte ihn an die Schulter. Er öffnete ein Auge und schloss es wieder. Lily musste schmunzeln.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr verloren habt.", seufzte sie.

James lehnte sich an die Dachschräge, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Das sollte es auch. Du bist schließlich eine Gryffindor!", sagte er etwas empört.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte er sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Ich sah jemanden hier oben sitzen und Alex meinte, sie würde wetten, dass es ein Gryffindor ist, der sich das Leben nehmen will.", lachte Lily auf. „Ich dachte mir, es wäre meine Pflicht als Schulsprecherin einen Selbstmord zu verhindern."

James öffnete die Augen.

„Das wäre keine schlechte Idee, so könnte ich der Blamage entgehen.", entgegnete er und setzte sich plötzlich auf.

„Ach komm, nur weil ihr ein Spiel verloren habt muss das noch nicht das Ende bedeuten!", munterte sie ihn auf. „Du bist gut geflogen, soweit ich das beurteilen kann und der Klatscher von... Wie hieß er noch mal?"

„Birch!", half James aus.

„Ja, genau. Der Klatscher von Birch war echt gemein!", regte sie sich auf.

James Stimmung hob etwas an.

Die Grübchen wurden wieder sichtbar.

„Weißt du eigentlich das du Grübchen hast, wenn du lachst?", fragte Lily auf einmal.

„Nein.", log er, dabei nutzte seine Mutter jede Gelegenheit ihn daran zu erinnern.

„Doch, hast du. Genau da!" und sie piekte ihn in seine Wange. Lily war selber überrascht, dass sie das getan hatte.

„Und weißt du, dass du wunderschöne grüne Augen hast?", fragte er sie und sah ihr tief in die Selbigen.

„Weißt du, dass du total verwuschelte Haare hast?", entgegnete sie schnell.

„Nein.", log er wieder, wobei seine Mutter auch in diesem Fall jede Gelegenheit nutzte ihn darauf aufmerksam zumachen.

„Aber jetzt!", und sie rubbelte auf seinen Haaren umher bis sie noch mehr in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Sie lachte laut los. Er grinste sie an. Diese Vertrautheit war neu für beide.

„Woher kennst du diesen Platz eigentlich?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Wenn man sich nicht an Regeln hält kann man viel kennen lernen.", antwortete James belustigt.

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört.", sagte sie in einem tadelnden Ton.

„Darauf habe ich vertraut.", lächelte Prongs.

„Es ist echt schön hier oben.", ihr Blick überflog die Landschaft. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir ein Adler zu sein und über alles hinweg fliegen zu können. Einfach alles hinter mir zu lassen."

„Warum das?", James blickte sie fragend an.

„Na ja, du kannst nicht sagen, dass das Leben zur Zeit einfach ist. Meine Eltern sind Muggel, meine Schwester hasst mich, weil ich eine Hexe bin und was ich nach der Schule vor habe werden meine Eltern auch nicht gut finden.", sprudelte es aus Lily heraus.

„Und was willst du nach der Schule machen?", bohrte er weiter.

„Ich will Auror werden. Ich will Voldemort zeigen zu was eine Muggelgeborene alles fähig ist und seine Todesser würde ich am liebsten.., argh! Du weißt schon!", sie sah ihn vielsagend an und wunderte sich, warum sie ihm das eigentlich erzählte.

„Aha.", James war überrascht von so viel Enthusiasmus.

„Was willst du eigentlich nach der Schule machen?", fragte Lily nun James.

„Das Gleiche wie du.", antwortete er schlicht.

„Und warum willst du Auror werden. Du hast doch nichts zu befürchten. Du bist reinblütig.", sie schien überrascht.

James schnaubte. „Reinblütig. Das bedeutet für mich nichts. Ich verabscheue die dunklen Künste. Genau wie Sirius."

„Ah, Sirius. Ist das wahr, dass er seit längerem bei dir wohnt?", fragte Lily wieder neugierig.

„Jupp, das stimmt.", bestätigte er in einer Leichtigkeit, die nur James drauf hatte und baumelte wieder mit den Beinen.

„Was hast du auf den Schlossgründen gemacht?", flüsterte sie verstohlen.

„Ich bin zu Mo.. Hey, Moment mal!", brauste James auf. „Du bist aber auch eine hinterlistige Hexe!"

Lily sah ihn unschuldig an. „Einen Versuch war es doch wert, oder? Das hättest du auch gemacht.", sie grinste ihn diebisch an und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

James betrachtete sie abschätzend. „Ja, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich auch probiert."

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir uns gerade wie zivilisierte Leute unterhalten haben?", bemerkte sie.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Wir machen wirklich Fortschritte!", lachte er.

Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter den Bergen. Es wurde kälter und Lily zog ihren Umhang enger. Kleine Farbspiele verzierten den Himmel. Gelb. Orange. Rot. Blau. Alles floss ineinander.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit zum Abendessen. Mir knurrt schon der Magen, weil ich wegen dir kein Lunch hatte!", Schuldzuweisend blickte Lily ihn an.

„Na dann komm. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass die Schulsprecherin den Hungertod erleidet.", James stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch. Ein kribbeln durchfuhr ihre Körper, als sie sich berührten, doch Lily versuchte es zu ignorieren. James hingegen nahm es wohlwollend auf. Plötzlich hatte er einen Plan, wie er Lily für sich erobern konnte! Der hieß Verständnis zeigen und auf sie eingehen. Damit würde er sie kriegen.

Sie kletterten die Leiter wieder hinab und begaben sich zur Großen Halle.

Wenige Gryffindors waren am Haustisch zu sehen. Die Schande war wohl zu groß für sie. Der Slytherin Tisch hingegen explodierte fast vor guter Laune. Wenn es nach James gegangen wäre, hätten sie nach seinem Blick alle Tod von den Bänken fallen müssen.

Euch kriegen wir auch noch, dachte er.

„Ignoriere sie. Die sind es nicht wert!", flüsterte ihm Lily ins Ohr und entschwand zu Lorrain, Alex und Ellen.

James erspähte Remus und Peter. Sirius war nicht in Sicht.

Er schlenderte zu ihnen und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

„Wo warst du denn? Sirius dachte du würdest nach dem Spiel vom höchsten Turm springen.", sagte Moony zwischen zwei Bissen Hühnchen.

„Ich war auf dem höchsten Turm.", lachte James.

„Aber wie ich sehe lebst du noch!", stellte Remus fest.

„Ja, ich glaube, Lily hat mir das Leben gerettet.", überlegte James nun.

Peter und Remus sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Sie sah das jemand auf dem Westturm saß und wollte nachsehen. Ja, wir haben unser erstes richtig zivilisiertes Gespräch geführt!", erklärte er stolz.

„Prongs, ich wusste das du irgendwann doch noch erwachsen wirst!", Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Mein Junge wird flügge! Das ich das noch erleben darf!", er wischte sich eine nicht vorhandene Träne aus dem Auge und schniefte herzhaft.

James schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Ich habe jetzt auch einen Plan, wie ich sie dazu kriege mit mir auszugehen!", und er erläuterte ihn in allen Einzelheiten.

Moony machte große Augen. „Wenn das mal gut geht!"

„Lily, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", stürmte Ellen auf sie los.

„Na da oben, auf dem Turm.", sie ließ sich neben Alex plumpsen und lud sich etwas von allen Schüsseln, die Alex um sich gesammelt hatte, auf.

„Hey, das war mir!", knurrte Alex. Lily streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Wer war denn nun da oben?", neugierig blickte Lorrain sie an. „Hatte unser kleiner Vielfrass Recht?"

„Ähm, ja,", antwortete Lily kurz und beschäftigte sich weiter mit essen.

„Und wer war es? Lily, dir muss man ja alles aus der Nase ziehen!", beschwerte sich Ellen.

„Schämhsch.", nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund.

„WER?", verlangten ihre Freundinnen zu wissen.

„Oh man, ich rede doch nicht Meerisch! James!", wiederholte sie jetzt deutlicher. „Und ich habe angefangen meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Bald zahle ich ihm alles heim!"

Ellen sah Lorrain vielsagend an.

„Was habt ihr so lange da oben gemacht?", Alex sah sie verträumt an.

„Unterhalten.", antwortete Lily schlicht. „Wir haben unser erstes zivilisiertes Gespräch geführt.", verkündete sie.

„Ein blinder Troll findet auch mal eine Keule!", gab Ellen weise bekannt.

Die anderen lachten.

„Also nach diesem Gespräch heute, denke ich schon das er sich etwas verändert hat. Ich glaube, er verstellt sich immer nur. Er ist bestimmt ganz anders. Aber das mit den Büchern zahle ich ihm trotzdem heim.", dachte Lily laut nach und schenkte ihrem Teller wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Anderen sahen den Tisch hinunter zu James. Er lachte mit Remus und Peter. Er sah sehr glücklich aus.

„Padfoot, es wird Zeit das wir unseren alten Freunden wieder einen Besuch abstatten!", erkläre James. „Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr von uns hören lassen."

Sirius grinste ihn an.

„Und was hat der Herr Schulsprecher im Sinn?"

„Weiß noch nicht genau. Vielleicht sollten wir den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in einen Dschungel verwandeln. Die Maulende Myrthe hilft uns da bestimmt. Ich habe letztens gehört wie sich mehrere Mädchen aus Slytherin über sie lustig gemacht haben.", er grinste gehässig.

„Mh, das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Wir brauchen Pflanzen, Wasser und Tiere. Wie wäre es mit Alligatoren?", ein feuriger Blick traf James.

„Aber wie bringen wir das alles in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins?", überlegte Sirius laut.

„Psst! Sei doch still!", zischte James ihn an. Sie saßen in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine Drittklässlerin hatte sich zu ihnen umgewand als Sirius gesprochen hatte.

„Ist ja gut. Aber wie machen wir das?", flüsterte er nun.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher, die Portraits müssen mir die Passwörter verraten, selbst wenn ich nicht zu dem Haus gehöre!", gab James triumphierend bekannt. „Aber ich darf dann das Portrait nicht öffnen, nicht das es mich verrät."

„Aber wie wollen wir nun den Dschungel in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum bringen?", beharrte Sirius.

Beide saßen da und überlegten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir alles Klein zaubern und in eine Kiste stecken und wenn jemand die Kiste öffnet sprudelt alles heraus und wird wieder groß?", schlug Sirius nach einer Weile vor.

„Padfoot, du bist einfach so genial!", rief James. „Auf das Innere der Box legen wir einen Vergrößerungszauber, dass so viel wie möglich rein geht. Die Pflanzen können wir aus den Gewächshäusern holen und die Tiere kann ich herauf beschwören. Außerdem können wir noch welche aus dem Verbotenen Wald holen.", sprühte er vor Ideen.

„Du gehst nicht mehr in den Verbotenen Wald, Prongs. Zu gefährlich für dich. Das mache ich schon.", erklärte Sirius.

James sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an, aber als er sich sein linkes Handgelenk betrachtete schien es ihm eine sehr gute Idee. Kleine silbrige Punkte waren dort zu sehen und er wollte diese nicht vermehren.

Und so war es ab gemacht. Sirius wollte in der nächsten Nacht auf die Jagd gehen. Er sollte den Tarnumhang nehmen und James würde ihn aus dem Raum lassen, wenn er zu einem Rundgang aufbrach.

Der nächste Tag verging nur schleppend und James wartete ungeduldig das es Abend wurde. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich allmählich. Sirius verabschiedete sich von James und ging zu Bett.

Allerdings tat er das für Lilys Geschmack etwas zu überschwänglich. Da ist doch was faul., dachte sie sich.

Immer mehr Schüler gingen in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Lily, kommst du?", fragte Alex und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nein, Alex. Ich werde noch einen Rundgang mit James machen.", erklärte sie ihr.

„OK, dann gute Nacht.", und Alex wandte sich zum gehen.

James hatte etwas erschrocken auf geblickt. Das passte nicht in den Plan.

„Lily, du solltest wirklich ins Bett gehen. Du siehst müde aus. Ich kann den Rundgang auch alleine machen.", versicherte er.

„Ach, das geht schon.", und sie erhob sich. „Wollen wir?"

James stand auf. Sirius wartete in einer Ecke unter dem Umhang.

Sie wanden sich zum gehen. Als Lily im Korridor stand spürte sie einen Luftzug. Als ob jemand an ihr vorbei gegangen wäre.

„Hast du das auch gespürt?", fragte sie James verwundert.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Was soll ich gespürt haben?"

„Ach schon gut, ich hatte das Gefühl das jemand an mir vorbei gegangen ist.", sie winkte ab.

Die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort. Alles schien ruhig. Von fern sahen sie einen Geist durch die Wände schweben. Mrs. Norris begegnete ihnen. James hatte Lilys Hand genommen und sie davon gezerrt. Wieder stellte sich dieses kribbelige Gefühl ein.

„Was soll das, James? Wir dürfen auf den Gängen sein!", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Das sind die alten Reflexe!", entschuldigte er sich und ließ sie ungern los.

„Sag mal Lily, wie ist eigentlich das Passwort vom Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte James beiläufig.

„ ‚Serpen'.", sagte Lily sofort. „Ist nicht gerade einfallesreich. Oder?", schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf.

Das hätte ich ja noch selber raus finden können, überlegte James.

Plötzlich blieb Lily stehen.

„James! Du hast doch nichts vor, oder?", auf eine Antwort wartend sah sie ihn an.

„Äh, nein.", log er.

„Du bist der schlechteste Lügner, den ich je kennen gelernt habe!", versicherte Lily ihm.

„Ein so schlechter Lügner bin ich auch nicht.", verteidigte sich James. „Es kommt immer darauf an wen ich an lüge."

„Na bei mir funktioniert es jedenfalls nicht.". stellte sie fest.

„Meine Mutter würde dich bestimmt gerne kennen lernen wollen, wenn sie es wüsste!", lachte er.

„Also! Was wollt ihr machen?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Wie kommst du auf ‚ihr'?", fragte er perplex.

„James. Ich bin kein Idiot. Also spuck es aus."

James' Plan ging gut voran, er gewann ihr Vertrauen.

„Ist ja gut. Sirius und ich wollen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in einen Dschungel verwandeln. Als Revanche.", er grinste Lily triumphierend an.

Diese zog nur die Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist alles? Keine Besonderheiten? Keine Effekte?"

„Doch! Wir dachten so an Alligatoren, Affen und Tiger." erklärte James den Plan. „Meinst du Alex kann noch mal welche zaubern?.", erkundigte er sich.

„Warum nehmt ihr nicht noch Schlinglianen mit rein und ein Stinktier?", schlug Lily vor. „Der Geruch von einem Stinktier würde ihnen endlich mal einen Grund geben die Nasen zu rümpfen."

„Du bist genial. Dieses Potential hätte ich in dir gar nicht vermutet!", seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

Sie schaute ihn verlegen an.

„Wenn ich alles so gemacht hätte, wie ich es gewollt hätte. Wären dir nicht nur 2 Hörner gewachsen.", sie tippte ihn auf die Brust.

„Das war eigentlich der Moment, wo ich mich entschlossen hatte dich zu fragen ob du mit mir aus gehst.", bemerkte James nach einer Weile.

„Warum das?"

„Weil du die Erste warst die mich verhext hat.", er lachte.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt.", bemerkte sie sarkastisch.

Sie hatten ihren Rundgang beendet und waren zurück im Gryffindor Turm.

„Also dann, gute Nacht. James.", verabschiedete sie sich und gebrauchte seinen Vornamen.

„Ja, dir auch, Lily.", sagte er und überraschte sich selbst, weil ihr Name über seine Lippen kam. „Und wenn du irgend welche Ideen haben solltest, du weißt ja jetzt wo mein Schlafsaal ist.", grinsend ging er die Treppen hinauf.

Lily tat so als würde auch sie die Treppen hinauf gehen. Sie hörte eine Türe. James musste in den Schlafsaal gegangen sein. Leise schlich sie zurück zum Fuße der Treppe und versteckte sich im Schatten. Sie ahnte etwas, aber sie wusste noch nicht was. Es dauerte eine Weile und sie hörte wieder Schritte.

James kam fast lautlos die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Na Klasse. Das gleiche Spiel schon wieder., dachte Lily und presste sich mehr in die Dunkelheit.

James ging zum Portrait und öffnete es.

„Hattest du Erfolg, Padfoot?", sagte er in die Luft.

Ist der verrückt? Warum redet er mit sich selber und wer ist Padfoot?", Lily beobachtete weiter.

„Hab alles was ich wollte, Prongs.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Lily zuckte zusammen.

„Wo stehst du?", fragte James nun. „Nimm den Umhang ab."

Und aus dem Nichts heraus stand Sirius mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einen Umhang in der Hand, der silbrig glänzte.

Lily traute ihren Augen einfach nicht. Warum nennen sie sich Prongs und Padfoot? Und wo haben sie den Tarnumhang her, es surrte in ihrem Kopf.

„Sirius, hör zu. Ich hatte noch einen guten Einfall. Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch Schlinglianen und ein Stinktier dazu tun?", James sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Lily schnaubte. Dein Einfall. Pha!

„Exzellent!", bestätigte Sirius.

„Wie war überhaupt dein Rundgang mit Lily?", wollte Sirius nun wissen.

„Ja, ganz nett. Am liebsten hätte ich sie in einen Besenschrank gezerrt.", seufzte James.

Lily machte große Augen. Ihr Plan schien zu funktionieren, er vertraute ihr langsam.

„Tztztz! Beherrschung, mein Freund. Beherrschung ist der Schlüssel zu allem!", erklärte Padfoot nun weise.

„Wolltest du schon mal etwas so schlimm das es dir weh tat, wenn es dir immer wieder entwischte?", fragte James.

„Ähm, nein. Nicht wirklich.", überlegte Sirius. „Komm lass uns schlafen gehen. Wir haben morgen viel zutun!", lenkte er nun ab und die beiden schritten die Treppen hinauf.

Lily saß immer noch im Schatten.

James Worte hallten in ihr wieder. Sollte er sie wirklich ernsthaft mögen? Er hätte sie am liebsten in einen Besenschrank gezogen? Er wollte sie so schlimm, dass es schon weh tat?

Langsam erhob sie sich. Ihr fiel ihr Gespräch auf dem Westturm wieder ein. Eigentlich war er sehr nett und gut sah er auch noch aus. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen.

Aber dann fiel ihr der Tarnumhang wieder ein.

Das war was ich gespürt habe. Sirius ist an mir vorbei gegangen. Ich werde die beiden im Auge behalten., schwor sie sich und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.


	10. So war das nicht geplant!

**Kapitel 10- So war das nicht geplant!**

„Wie geht euer kleines Projekt voran?", flüsterte Lily Sirius am nächsten Tag in Zaubertränke zu. Sirius ließ etwas zuviel Skarabäusmist in seinen Trank fallen und kleine braune Rauchwolken quollen aus seinem Kessel.

„Was für ein Projekt?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Padfoot!", sie betonte den Namen ausgiebig. „James kann mich einfach nicht anlügen."

Woher kennt sie den Namen, schwirrte es in seinem Kopf.

„Unser Projekt geht gut voran.", erklärte er ihr schlicht.

„Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, ich bin dabei.", Lily grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. Es war Zeit für die zweite und letzte Phase ihres Komplotts. James Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ihm dann eins auszuwischen.

„Oh, auch noch beide Schulsprecher! Und wieder bist du in meiner Achtung gestiegen!", flüsterte Sirius aus seinem Mundwinkel. Randall war gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbei gegangen.

Nach der Stunde griff sich Sirius James.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das Evans alles weiß? Und ich nehme an der Vorschlag mit den Schlinglianen und dem Stinktier kommt von ihr.", herrschte er ihn etwas an.

„Beruhig dich, Padfoot.", wehrte James ab.

„Ich kann mich aber momentan nicht beruhigen. James, sie hat mich Padfoot genannt!", sagte Sirius eindringlich. „Wir nennen uns nicht bei den Namen, wenn andere zuhören!"

James sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Sie muss uns irgendwann gehört haben!", stürmte Padfoot weiter. „Wenn sie kein Mädchen wäre, würde ich sie sofort zu einem Marauderer machen. So neugierig und listig wie sie ist.", überlegte er dann irgendwie abwesend.

„Lily hat mir übrigens angeboten uns zu helfen."

„Sie hat was?", James kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Aber das passte hervorragend in _seinen_ Plan.

„Prongs, das ist ganz nützlich. Wenn sie sich irgendwo Sachen holt ist es nicht so auffällig, als wenn wir das machen würden", gab Sirius zu bedenken und so verabredeten sie sich, dass Lily die Schlingpflanzen aus den Gewächshäusern holen sollte.

James und Sirius stürmten sofort zu ihr. Lily überlegte eine Weile, willigte dann aber ein. Sie ging mit Alex zu den Gewächshäusern und kam mit sieben klein gezauberten Töpfen wieder.

„Alex, meinst du, du kannst noch mal Tiger herauf beschwören?", erkundigte sich James nebenbei.

Sie wurde rot.

„Ich weiß nicht.", stammelte sie.

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen, wenn du möchtest.", bot Sirius an.

„Oh. Ähm, ja. Danke.", brachte Alex gerade so heraus.

Lily hatte Alex eingeweiht, aber nicht nur in den Streich, den James und Sirius planten, sondern auch in ihren eigenen. Sie wusste wie viel Spaß Alex dabei haben würde. Sirius und James schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, verboten aber es Ellen und Lorrain zu erzählen.

„Zu viele Mitwisser sind nicht gut! Da kann sich immer jemand verplappern.", hatten sie die beiden beschworen.

Alex sollte später am Abend mit Sirius versuchen Tiere herauf zu beschwören und James und Lily wollten die unscheinbare Holzkiste mit Erde, Wasser und Pflanzen füllen.

„Wie lange wird es dauern die Kiste mit Wasser zu füllen?", fragte Lily James. Sie lehnte an einer Wand im Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrthe.

„Keine Ahnung. Es wird schon etwas dauern.", antwortete er ihr und bespritze sie mit Wasser.

„Hey, hör auf damit!", rief sie.

„Mit was?", und wieder flogen Wassertropfen in Lilys Gesicht.

„Bitte! Wie du willst!", sie tauchte ihre Hände unter das laufende Wasser und James bekam eine volle Ladung ins Gesicht.

„Na warte!", lachte er und tat das Gleiche mit ihr.

Auf einmal war die größte Wasserschlacht im Gange. Jetzt hatten sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und schossen Wasserstrahlen nach einander.

„Oh, Lily. Du hast mir Wasser in die Nase geschossen!", beschwerte sich James. Lily bog sich vor Lachen.

„OOOHHHH.", jaulte plötzlich jemand auf. „Wie könnt ihr nur so taktlos sein und euch hier Vergnügen, während ich alleine und tot in meiner Toilette lebe. UUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!", schrie die Maulende Myrthe und flog in einen Abfluss.

Lily und James sahen ihr nach.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.", Lily musste immer noch lachen. „Ich muss aus den nassen Sachen raus kommen."

Lily drehte das Wasser zu und schloss die Kiste. Sie traten vorsichtig hinaus auf den Gang.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen was derjenige, der uns so sieht, denkt.", kicherte sie. Die Wasserschlacht mit ihm hatte ihr Spaß gemacht. James sah sie grinsend an.

Sie gingen schweigend die von Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge entlang und erklommen die Treppen. Plötzlich machte Lily ein erschrockenes Geräusch. Gerade, als sie einen neuen Treppenabsatz betreten wollte knackte es und die Treppe schwang in eine andere Richtung.

„James!", rief sie. Er drehte sich blitz schnell um und griff nach ihr. Ihre Zehenspitzen waren auf dem Treppenabsatz, aber ihre Fersen hingen in der Luft. Er hielt sie an ihrem Umhang fest. Die Kiste zog sie nach hinten.

„James, ich kann mich nicht mehr halten!", rief sie fast hysterisch.

„Lass sie Kiste fallen!", verlangte er.

„Aber..", setzte sie an.

„Tu es!", fauchte er und Lily ließ die Kiste los. Augenblicklich stürzte sie nach vorne und landete in James' Armen.

Ein lauter Knall hallte durch das Gemäuer. Beide sahen über die Brüstung. Die Kiste war am Boden zerschellt, dass ganze Wasser quoll heraus und überflutete die Eingangshalle.

Die Treppe stand nun wieder still.

„Ähm, ich glaube, wir sollte jetzt so langsam anfangen mit rennen.", schlug Lily vor und beide wandten sich nicht zu spät um. Mrs. Norris war aus dem Nichts erschienen und betrachtete beide mit ihrem Lampenaugen.

„Lauf schneller, Lily!", rief James ihr zu. Beide hasteten durch die Korridore.

Von fern konnten sie Filch's Stimme hören.

"Wo sind sie?", fragte er knurrend Mrs. Norris.

Sie rannten in einen Teil des Schlosses, der Lily unbekannt vor kam.

„Hier rein!", rief James und schlüpfte durch eine Türe. Er zog sie in die Dunkelheit. Der Raum war klein und so stand James, eng an Lily gepresst, mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Ein beißender Geruch lag in der Luft.

„Was ist das hier?", flüsterte Lily.

„Psst!", machte James. „Sei still!"

Beide lauschten. Sie konnten Schritte hören. Lily versuchte so lautlos wie möglich zu atmen. James stand ganz nah. Hitze ging von ihm aus.

Ich hoffe wir sind nicht im Besenschrank., dachte Lily und fühlte, wie James' Brustkorb hob und sank.

Es war nicht nur ein Paar Füße, das durch die Korridore eilte. Wenn sie die Eingangshalle überflutet hatten, dann musste jetzt alles runter in den Kerker gelaufen sein.

„James?", flüsterte Lily nach einer Weile.

„Ja?"

„Wie lange müssen wir hier drinnen noch bleiben?"

„So lange wie nötig."

Sie schwiegen.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Sind wir hier im Besenschrank?"

„Nein."

„Wo sind wir dann?"

„Eine Abstellkammer."

Sie verstummten.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Danke, dass du mich fest gehalten hast!"

„Kein Thema"

„Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Nein."

„Warum?"

„Sie können immer noch da draußen sein."

Lily horchte angestrengt.

„Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Ich werde dich immer fest halten, wenn du willst!"

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir."

„Bitte. Ich bin immer lieb."

„Du warst vorher noch nie lieb zu mir."

„Du lässt mich ja nicht!"

James sog ihren Duft ein. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und ließ ihre Gegenwart auf sich wirken.

Lily fühlte sich plötzlich total komisch. Sie erinnerte sich an das kribbelige Gefühl, das sie bei seiner Berührung gespürt hatte und das langsam wieder in ihr hoch kam.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Wie lieb kannst du sein?

„Oh. Ich kann sehr lieb sein."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja! Wie lieb kannst du sein, Lily?"

„So lieb!"

Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte über seine Wange. Sie war ganz weich. James hielt ihre Hand fest und küsste die Innenfläche. Eine Gänsehaut jagte über Lilys Rücken und sie rückte noch näher an ihn. Er war so warm und roch so gut. Eine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte.

James strich ihr Haar beiseite. Das Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper. Nur ein schwacher Lichtschein drang unter der Tür hindurch und beleuchtete ihre Gesichter. Er beugte sich langsam noch vorne und sah in Lilys grüne Augen. Lily blickte in seine Haselnussbraunen, die, in dem spärlichen Licht, fast schwarz aussahen. Ganz vorsichtig kamen sie sich näher.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich erst zaghaft, doch dann schlang Lily ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und sie nahmen sich gegenseitig gefangen. James wäre am liebsten in diesem Kuss ertrunken. Lily hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Alles war so vollkommen. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich von einander.

„Das war..", James versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber Lily stoppte ihn.

„Sag nichts!", hauchte sie und küsste ihn wieder. Der Kuss war fordernder und James gab ihr bereitwillig nach.

„So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht geplant.", hauchte sie, als er über ihren Hals küsste.

„Ich auch nicht.", unterbrach er sein Tun und schaute sie an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich später verraten.", sagte sie zwischen zwei feurigen Küssen.

„Willst du mich immer noch verraten?", fragte er sie nach einem langen intensiven Kuss.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht.", sprach sie, noch während sie sich weiter küssten.

Wie lange sie letztendlich dort drinnen gewesen waren wusste später keiner von ihnen, aber als sie endlich ihre Köpfe aus der Türe steckten war alles ruhig.

Sie ‚schwebten' zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

„Lass es unser Geheimnis bleiben, ja?", fragte James Lily am Fuße der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Ja.", und sie zog ihn erneut an sich.

„Gute Nacht, Lily.", sprach er etwas später sanft.

„Gute Nacht, James.", und sie hauchte ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit wehenden Haaren verschwand.

James fühlte sich als wäre ein Wirbelsturm in seinem Kopf ausgebrochen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte Lily Evans geküsst und nicht nur ein Mal. Sie hatte ihn auch geküsst. Es war der Himmel auf Erden.

James begab sich in seinen Schlafsaal. Alle schliefen schon. Er zog sich leise um und legte sich ins Bett. Diesen Tag würde er für den Rest seines Lebens nie vergessen.

Lily wandelte die Treppen hinauf. Sie schlüpfte in den Schlafsaal und schlich zu ihrem Bett.

„Lily?"

Sie schrak auf.

„Alex?"

„Ja! Wo warst du so lange?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich habe die Kiste fallen lassen und wir haben die Eingangshalle überflutet! Mein Plan ist gescheitert.", berichtete Lily leise. Sie hörte Alex kichern.

„Und dann musstet ihr flüchten? Stimmt's?"

„Ja. Filch hätte uns beinahe erwischt und wir haben uns in einer Abstellkammer versteckt.", erklärte Lily

„Aha!", Alex Stimme war triumphieren.

„Nichts aha.", sagte Lily knapp. „Wie war dein Abend?"

„Nett.", Lily wusste das Alex grinste.

„Wie nett?", verlangte sie nun zu wissen.

„Nur nett.", lachte Alex leise.

„Na gut, das klären wir alles Morgen. OK, Alex?", fragte Lily. „Es ist spät und ich bin total müde."

„OK, Lil! Schlaf gut.", und Alex legte sich wieder hin.

Lily kletterte in ihr Bett. Sie war so glücklich. Sie konnte nicht wirklich begreifen, was gerade in dieser dunklen Abstellkammer passiert war. Wenn mir das jemand vor 2 Jahren gesagt hätte, ich hätte ihn wohl verhext., dachte sie und musste grinsen.

Der nächste Tag hätte nicht besser für Lily anfangen können. Die Sonne schien, sie war gut gelaunt, und früher wach gewesen als alle anderen ,was ziemlich selten vor kam. Und das Wichtigste, sie war verliebt. Eine bessere Kombination hätte es nicht geben können?

„Lil, du strahlst heute Morgen so.", bemerkte Lorrain verwundert. „Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, was soll denn passiert sein? Darf ich nicht mal gute Laune haben?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Mh.", war Lorrain's Antwort und sie kämmte ihre Haare weiter.

Alex sah Lily intensiv an. Diese legte einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihr still zu sein.

Als sie die Treppen hinunter kamen erblickte Lily Filch in einer Ecke mit einem Mopp. Der Boden glänzte immer noch vor Nässe.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Ellen neugierig.

„Jemand hat heute Nacht die Eingangshalle und den Kerker überflutet!", klärte sie eine Ravenclaw auf. „Filch ist schon die ganze Nacht am wischen. So schlecht gelaunt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen und wann war er schon mal gut drauf!" , und sie entschwebte hinüber zu ihrem Haustisch.

„Wow!", machte Lorrain. „Das finde ich mal eine gute Idee die Kerker unter Wasser zusetzten. Da nehmen die Slytherins endlich mal ein Bad!", und sie murmelte ein paar böse Wörter vor sich hin.

Sie setzten sich an ihren Haustisch. Lily schaute zum Lehrertisch. Die ganzen Professoren hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Überlegen bestimmt wer es war., vermutete sie.

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft alles zu überfluten?", flüsterte Sirius James zu. Sie gingen gerade durch die Eingangshalle. Remus und Peter sahen die beiden fragend an.

„Schaut mich nicht so an!", wehrte Sirius ab. „Ich war daran nicht beteiligt!"

„Das verwundert mich jetzt aber sehr!", entgegnete Remus.

„Lily und ich waren es.", gab James endlich zu.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Peter.

„Psst!", machten Remus, Sirius und James.

„Wie?", fragte Remus kurz und James begann alles zu erzählen. Aber was geschehen war, nachdem sie davon gerannt waren ließ er aus.

„Also war es keine Absicht gewesen.", schloss Peter.

„Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete James.

„Prongs, warum habt ihr uns nicht mit eingeweiht?", fragte Moony etwas beleidigt.

Sirius und James sahen ihn etwas betreten an.

„Das mir so was nicht noch einmal vor kommt!", drohte Remus mit dem Zeigefinger.

Sie setzten sich an die lange Tafel.

James schaute hinunter zu Lily. Sie unterhielt sich mit Alex.

Schau zu mir, dachte er.

„Wie war dein Abend?", flüsterte Lily Alex zu.

„Oh, es war echt lustig. Wir haben ein paar Tiere gezaubert und...", sie errötete leicht.

„Und was?", bohrte Lily.

„Ich habe sogar ein Stachelschwein gezaubert das mit seinen Stacheln schießt!", lachte Alex.

Lily sah sie ungläubig an.

„Das war bestimmt nicht das Einzigste!"

„OK!", ergab sich Alex. „Aber wehe du erzählst jemandem etwas!"

„Ich schwöre!"

„Also, das mit dem Stachelschwein stimmt. Wir haben es in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum geschmuggelt. Siri hatte eine alte Karte und wir sind unbemerkt durch das Schloss gekommen. Stell dir vor, er wusste sogar das Passwort der Slytherins.", erzählte Alex hell auf begeistert.

„Wie interessant!", Lily zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Alex sprach weiter. „Niemand hat uns gesehen. Ich weiß nicht genau was Siri noch gemacht hat, aber ich sollte die Augen zu machen und er hat etwas über uns geworfen. Niemand sah uns! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein Slytherin stand genau vor uns!"

„Wirklich?", Lily war milde überrascht.

„Wir haben das Stachelschwein hinter einem Sessel frei gelassen und es in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschoben. Es hat gleich angefangen zu schießen.", lachte Alex nun. „Du hättest die Gesichter sehen müssen! Alle versuchten zu flüchten. Die eine Slytherin, die wir so hassen. Sie nennen sie Bella, bekam genau einen Stachel hier hin!", und Alex zeigte auf ihre recht Pobacke.

Lily fing an mit lachen. „Geschieht ihr recht!", sagte sie gehässig.

„Und dann sind wir wieder zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen.", schloss Alex.

„Das war wirklich alles?", bohrte Lily weiter.

„Nein.", Alex' Augen leuchteten verschwörerisch.

„Und? Mach es nicht so spannend!", flüsterte Lily eindringlich.

„Sirius hat mich gefragt, ob ich das wieder mit ihm machen will!", nuschelte Alex. „Aber sei ja still!"

„Das ist alles?", fragte Lily ungläubig.

„Ja, was hast du denn erwartet?", überrascht sah Alex sie an.

„Ach nichts."

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte Lilys Mund.

Lorrain und Ellen hatten von alldem nichts mit bekommen, sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu überlegen wer alles überflutet hatte.

Lily sah den Tisch hinauf. Da saß er. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihm einen Kuss gegeben. James schaute zu ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück.

„Prongs? Seit wann lächelt dir Lily über zig Köpfe beim Frühstück zu?", fragte Remus sehr interessiert.

James schreckte herum.„Hä? Nein, da hast du falsch geguckt, Moony.", antwortete er selbstsicher. Ein misstrauischer Blick traf ihn.

Da ist doch was im Busch, vermutete Remus. Warum wollte Lily ihm helfen einen Streich zu planen?

„Padfoot?"

„Ja?", mampfte Sirius

„Was überlegen wir uns als nächstes, denn wir haben ja stattdessen die Eingangshalle überflutet."

„Ah ah. Nicht wir. Die Schulsprecher!", antwortete dieser prompt.

„OK, dann halt DIE Schulsprecher!", äffte James. „Also, schon eine Idee?"

„Öhm, nö. Nicht wirklich.", mampfte Sirius weiter.

Die anderen sahen ihn geschockt an!

„Hey, ich esse gerade. Ich kann mein geniales Gehirn nicht gleichzeitig beanspruchen.". verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Also, das erklärt so einiges!", bemerkte Remus sarkastisch.

Sirius funkelte ihn böse an. „Außerdem habe ich ihnen gestern Nacht schon einiges heim gezahlt."

„Wie?", fragten die anderen Drei überrascht.

Sirius fing an mit lachen.

„Alex ist so genial im heraufbeschwören von Tieren!"

„Was hat das mit Alex zu tun?", Remus und Peter waren verwirrt.

„Erklären wir später.", antwortete James. „Erzähl weiter!"

„Nun ja, sie hat ein Stachelschwein gezaubert, das mit seinen Stacheln schießt.", Sirius rieb sich unbewusst die linke Schulter.

„Wir haben es in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geschmuggelt und da hat es los gelegt.", grinste Padfoot ziemlich fies. „Ob sie es gefangen haben weiß ich nicht."

„Wie seid ihr da runter gekommen? Jeder hätte euch sehen können.", wollte Remus wissen.

„Nicht, wenn man eine Karte und einen Umhang hat!", erklärte Sirius triumphierend.

James rieb sich mit beiden Zeigefingern an den Schläfen, um Beherrschung ringend. „Sagst du uns gerade damit, dass Alex von der Karte und dem Umhang weiß!"

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Alex hat keine Ahnung. Sie war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Schulkind und denkt bestimmt gar nicht darüber nach.", beschwichtigte Sirius seine Freunde.

„Und was ist, wenn sie es Lily erzählt?", fragte James eindringlich. „Du weißt wie Mädchen sind!"

„Ui.", Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, ui! Du bist vielleicht ein Troll!", Remus gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Na ja, ich werde das schon alles wieder hin biegen, wenn Lily mich fragen sollte.", versicherte James.

„Wie?", wollte Moony nun wissen und wunderte sich, dass Lilys Name so leicht über James Lippen kam.

„Das lass meine Sorge sein.", lächelte er.

Wieder traf ihn ein misstrauischer Blick.

„Mr. Black!", Professor McGonagall war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten.

Sirius drehte sich langsam um und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen.

„Folgen sie mir!", und sie schritt davon.

„Sie quetscht dich bestimmt aus!", flüsterte Peter.

Sirius erhob sich und eilte ihr nach.

„Sie macht ihn bestimmt für alles verantwortlich.", überlegte Remus.

„Kann sie doch gar nicht!", Alex und Lily waren herüber geeilt.

James fühlte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch als Lily sich neben ihm platzierte.

„McGonagall will ihn nur ausquetschen.", erklärte Lily.

„Das habe ich eben schon gesagt!", triumphierte Peter.

„Außerdem kann ihm Alex ein Alibi liefern.", erzählte sie weiter.

„McGonagall kann nichts machen.", ergänzte Alex zuversichtlich.

„Im übrigen, Gratulation zum ersten Streich!", lachte Remus.

Lily lächelte beschämt. „Na ja, das war eher ein Missgeschick, als Absicht."

„Trotzdem!", entgegnete James nun. „Ich denke Sirius ist sauer auf sich, weil ihm das nicht eingefallen ist." Er strich unbemerkt über Lilys Hand.

Die Glocke läutete und alle Schüler verließen fluchtartig die Große Halle.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das etwas mit Lily los ist.", flüsterte Ellen zu Lorrain.

„Ja, ich habe sie heute Früh schon mal gefragt was denn los sei. Aber sie meinte nur, sie hätte gute Laune.", berichtete Lorrain. „Sie muss schon wirklich gute Laune haben, wenn sie sich freiwillig neben Potter setzt!"

Als sie sich in Professor Flitwicks Klasse eingefunden hatten war Sirius noch nicht da.

Der kleine Professor stand wie üblich auf seinem Bücherstapel.

„Heute werden wir einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber üben.", erklärte er ihnen. „Sie können alles unsichtbar machen, je größer die Objekte, desto schwieriger.", um Verständnis suchend blickte er umher. Alle sahen ihn gespannt an.

Eine Vase stand vor ihm. Der Professor wedelte umständlich mit seinem kleinen Zauberstab umher und sagte „Abscondo", tippte leicht dagegen und plötzlich war die Vase weg.

Perfekt, dachte Lily. Genau der richtige Zauberspruch zur richtigen Zeit!

Das sah alles leichter aus als es war. Die Handbewegung, die Professor Flitwick so einfach vorgeführt hatte verursachte bei manchem das ausrenken der Gelenke. Es war irgendwie ein Notenschlüssel mit vielen Schnörkeln.

Lorrain fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab umher.

„Abolech. Äh, nein. Ablo. Ach, nein. Aboleo!", rief sie zornig. Ein gelber Blitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und traf das Glas vor ihr. Es zersprang in tausend Stücke. Alex, Ellen und Lily waren unter dem Tisch abgetaucht, wie alle anderen auch. Professor Flitwick war von seinem Bücherstapel gefallen.

Lorrain hatte die Arme instinktiv vors Gesicht gehalten. Sie spürte etwas warmes auf ihren Wangen. Es brannte an ihren Unterarmen.

„Beim Barte Merlins. Sie muss sofort in den Krankenflügel.", sprach jemand. Sie hörte jemanden hinter sich und spürte Hände auf ihrer Schulter.

„Steh auf Lorrain, ich bring dich zum Krankenflügel."

„Ja, tun sie das Mr. Lupin.", quiekte Flitwick. Lorrain hielt immer noch die Arme vor ihrem Gesicht, aber jeder konnte ein kleines Rinnsaal Blut über ihre Wangen laufen sehen.

Remus führte sie aus dem Raum. Der Professor blickte ihnen besorgt nach.

„Miss Hawkins war wohl doch etwas zu übereifrig. Nicht vergessen. ‚Abscondo'!"

Nach diesem Zwischenfall überlegte jeder Zweimal was er sagte. Lily machte sich Sorgen, schaffte es aber am Ende der Stunde ihr Glas verschwinden zu lassen.

Sie war bereit größere Dinge unsichtbar zu machen.

Vielleicht sogar sich selber!


	11. Verträumte und verwirrte Blicke

**Kapitel 11- Verträumte und verwirrte Blicke**

„Professor Flitwick?", Lily war nach der Stunde zu ihm gegangen.

„Ja Miss Evans?"

"Ich habe noch eine Frage. Gilt dieser Zauber auch für lebendige Dinge? Wie Tiere, oder sogar Menschen?", wissbegierig sah sie ihn an.

„Aber natürlich Miss Evans. Aber bedenken sie, je größer das Objekt, desto schwieriger!", erinnerte der kleine Professor sie.

„Danke!", sie lächelte und ging aus dem Raum.

Alex und Ellen hatten auf sie gewartet.

„Meint ihr wir können schon zu Lorrain?", fragte Alex.

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber wir können Remus fragen, wenn er zur nächsten Stunde kommt.", sagte Lily.

Und sie trotteten den Korridor entlang.

Professor Taylor war noch nicht da und so standen sie im Gang.

„Ich frage mich was McGonagall mit Sirius gemacht hat!", überlegte James.

„Die alten Foltermethoden wurden doch schon lange abgeschafft, oder?", fragte Peter

„Ja, aber manche Lehrer wünschen sich bestimmt, dass sie wieder eingeführt werden.", versicherte ihm Prongs.

„Bei Lehrern wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, aber bei Filch auf jeden Fall.", ergänzte nun Sirius, der zu ihnen gelaufen kam.

„Und, was wollte sie?", bestürmten Peter und James ihn.

„Hat mich direkt gefragt ob ich die Eingangshalle unter Wasser gesetzt habe.", lachte Padfoot. „Und ob ich was von einem wilden Stachelschwein wüsste."

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", Neugierde war in Wormtails Gesicht zu sehen.

Sirius lachte wieder. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich ein Date mit Alex hatte und wir die ganze Zeit zusammen gewesen sind. Danach hat sie nicht mehr weiter gefragt. Sie meinte nur zum Schluss, ich soll sie nicht verderben. Was immer McGonagall damit gemeint hat.", seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Das kann man aus vielen Richtungen betrachten.", bemerkte James.

Ellen stand nicht weit entfernt von ihnen und hatte alles mit an gehört.

Die Türe ging auf und Professor Taylor dirigierte sie in den Raum.

James hatte Lily genau im Blickfeld. Wie gerne würde er jetzt über ihre Haare streicheln und sie in den Arm nehmen.

„Alex!", flüsterte Ellen. „Hattest du gestern Abend ein Date mit Black?"

Diese sah sie erstaunt an.

„Hä? Nein. Wer sagt das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Black hat es eben selber gesagt, ich habe ihn gehört.", versicherte Ellen.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf, bekam aber rosige Wangen, was ein Zeichen war das sie sich schämte oder log. Ellen blickte sie misstrauisch an, konnte aber nicht weiter nach haken, denn die Stunde begann.

Nach kurzer Zeit ging die Türe auf und Remus schlüpfte in den Raum. Er sah aus wie immer. Nicht übermäßig fröhlich, nicht traurig. Also, musste es Lorrain gut gehen, schloss Lily.

Nachdem die Stunde über fleisch fressende Monster vorbei war stürmten sie gleich zu Remus.

„Lorrain geht es gut. Nur ein paar Schnittwunden. Nichts wirklich schlimmes. Heute Abend wird sie wieder in eurem Schlafsaal sein.", berichtete er.

„Oh, gut!", stöhnten die Freundinnen erleichtert auf.

In Verwandlung beäugte Professor McGonagall Alex prüfend, fragte aber nichts.

Der Tag verging und abends saßen Lily und Ellen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum um einen Aufsatz für Professor Randall über eine Pflanze Namens Fysilia zu schreiben. Es schleppte sich so dahin und Lily kam nicht wirklich weiter.

„Ich geh ins Bett!", sprach Ellen plötzlich. „Ich kann mich nicht richtig konzentrieren."

„Ich auch nicht.", seufzte Lily. „Aber ich versuche es noch etwas."

Ellen erhob sich und kramte all ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie ging und Lily beugte sich wieder über einen dicken Band mit allerlei Abbildungen.

James saß mit Sirius an einem anderen Tisch.

„Ah, endlich fertig.", Sirius legte seine Feder beiseite. „Ich bin müde. Nacht Prongs. Mein Hirn braucht seinen Erholungsschlaf, damit ich Morgen zu neuen Schandtaten fähig bin.", er grinste. „Und du hast sogar nette Gesellschaft.", flüsterte Sirius ihm ins Ohr. James blickte über den Rand seiner Brille.

Lily saß, in ein dickes Buch vertieft, am gegenüberliegenden Tisch.

„Ja, schlaf gut.", antwortete James verträumt.

Als Sirius verschwunden war begab sich James zu Lily und setzte sich neben sie. Die noch verbliebenen Gryffindors bemerkten dieses außerordentliche Geschehen und tuschelten ausgiebig.

Lily war so in ihr Buch versunken, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkte.

„Lily?", keine Reaktion.

Er pustete ihr ins Ohr.

„AAAAAHHHHH!" , rief sie plötzlich und hielt sich am Tisch fest, denn sie wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen.

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und ihre Augen huschten schnell über den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bist du wahnsinnig! Mach das ja nie wieder!", hisste Lily. „Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?"

„Bis jetzt dürfte niemand Verdacht geschöpft haben.", sagte James grinsend. „Schließlich fauchst du mich jeden Tag so an."

„Entschuldige, aber du hast mich erschreckt.", flüsterte sie nur für ihn hörbar.

Prongs sah sie belustigt an.

„Kommst du auch nicht weiter?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Nein.", grummelte sie vor sich hin und lies sich nach hinten fallen.

„Kann ich mal lesen?", erkundigte sich James.

„Nur zu!", ermutigte Lily ihn und schaute sich verstohlen im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Nur noch wenige Schüler hielten sich hier auf.

„Mh, du hast einiges was ich nicht habe.", bemerkte er nach einer Weile. „Aber ich habe auch Dinge die du nicht hast."

„Dann hol dein Zeug her und wir machen es zusammen!", schlug Lily vor und sah, wie mehrere Schüler nun zu Bett gingen.

„Welch Ehre wird mir heute zuteil?", antwortete James verzückt.

Und so saßen sie nebeneinander und beendeten ihre Aufsätze.

„Ich dachte immer du wärst in Zaubertränke um Randall das Leben schwer zu machen. Nur so zum Trotz, aber du verstehst wirklich was davon.", gab Lily später zu und bemerkte wohlwollend, dass sie die einzigsten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Er grinste sie an.

„Ich stecke voller Überraschungen!", war seine einzigste Antwort.

„Ja, das tust du!", und sie beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft.

„Prongs schreibt immer noch an dem Aufsatz?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Jupp, er hat aber nette Gesellschaft!", verkündete Sirius fröhlich.

„Wen?"

„Ev, ähm, Lily.", beendete Sirius knapp.

Moony zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich sage euch, da ist was im Busch!", spekulierte er. „Seit mehreren Tagen haben sich beide nicht mehr angegiftet. Außerdem benutzt James ständig ihren Vornamen. Ich trau dem Frieden nicht."

„Aber du kennst doch seinen Plan!", erinnerte Padfoot.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Lily das nicht merkt. Ich gehe mal kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Du meinst, du spionierst James nach." ,schlug Sirius vor.

„Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen.", gab Remus zu und entschwand aus dem Schlafsaal.

So leise wie er konnte schlich er die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Er lunste um die Ecke. Remus blinzelte etwas verstört.

Lily und James saßen nebeneinander und schrieben ihre Aufsätze.

Remus kam zurück in den Schlafsaal.

„Erfolg gehabt?", fragte Sirius.

„Sie saßen zusammen und haben Hausaufgaben gemacht!", berichtete er fassungslos.

„Also keine Vorstellung?"

"Was du wieder denkst, Padfoot!"

„Nur das Beste!"

„Das habe ich befürchtet!", und Remus kletterte in sein Bett.

„Wow, du überrascht mich auch immer wieder!", James klemmte eine Haarsträhne hinter Lilys Ohr. Sie lächelte.

„Danke fürs helfen."

„Jeder Zeit wieder!"

Der Oktober verstrich langsam und niemand erfuhr ihr Geheimnis. Gryffindors Stolz wurde durch Ravenclaw wieder bestärkt, da sie Slytherin beim Quidditch in der Luft zerrissen hatten.

Halloween kam auch näher und somit der erste Besuch von Hogsmeade.

Es war kälter geworden und Lily reihte sich mit ihren Freundinnen in die lange Schlange von Schülern ein.

„Ich brauche unbedingt neue Federn!", beklagte sich Lorrain. Ihr ging es wieder besser und keinerlei Narben waren zurück geblieben. Dank Madame Pomfrey. Jedoch war Lorrain nun sehr vorsichtig was sie sagte, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab schwang.

„Meine Damen! Heute Abend gibt es Kribbelsekt!", verkündete Ellen gut gelaunt. „Sirius hat mir gesagt das er ihn heute besorgt!" Sie grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Also, ich muss heute in den Eberkopf, zum Honigtopf und zu Zonkos' Scherzartikelladen!", überlegte Sirius laut.

Sie waren gerade aus dem Schloss getreten und liefen den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade. Der Morgen war kühl, kleine Dampfwölkchen schwebten vor einem, wenn man sprach. Aber die Sonne schien und so war es erträglich.

Peter hatte schon Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe angezogen.

„Was machst du eigentlich im Winter, Wormtail?", lachte Remus.

„Na da bleibt er im Schloss, weil er draußen nicht durch den Schnee kommt mit seinen kurzen Beinen.", piesackte Sirius Peter.

Plötzlich fing James laut an mit lachen. „Erinnert ihr euch an letzten Winter?", keuchte er. „Als der Schnee so hoch war?", er zeigte Wormtail's Größe auf. „Und man konnte nur seine Mütze durch den Schnee flitzen sehen?"

„JJJJAAAA!", riefen Padfoot und Moony und bogen sich vor Lachen.

Peter stand etwas Abseits und funkelte sie böse an.

„Ach Peter, nimm es uns nicht übel.", grinste Remus. „Du musst selber zugeben, dass es lustig ist."

Wormtail zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging langsam weiter.

„Spielverderber!", grummelte Sirius. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Hogsmeade war schon überschwemmt mit Schülern in schwarzen Umhängen. Selten erblickte man eine andere Farbe.

Sirius bog in eine zwielichtige Seitenstraße ab und verschwand kurze Zeit später in einem schäbig aussehenden Haus mit einem verrosteten Schild über der Türe, in Form eines Eberkopfes.

Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte er wieder auf. Sirius hielt eine riesige Flasche in der Hand.

„Wie kriege ich die nur in meine Tasche rein?", er versuchte die angestaubte Flasche in seine Tasche zu quetschen.

„Erzähl nur niemandem das du ein Zauberer bist!", James schüttelte den Kopf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Die Flasche schrumpfte zusammen.

„Wie dumm von mir.", Sirius kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Hauptstraße entlang und schlenderten in einige Geschäfte.

„Wollen wir zur Abwechslung mal was im Honigtopf kaufen?", fragte Remus etwas schuldbewusst. Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. Warum etwas kaufen, wenn sie jeder Zeit durch den Geheimgang im Sockel der einäugigen Hexe gehen konnten und gleich in die Lagerräume des Honigtopfes gelangten?

Unterwegs begegneten sie Ellen und Co.

„Und? Hast du meinen Gewinn schon besorgt?", strahlte sie Sirius an.

„Ja..."

James hörte nicht mehr zu. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf Lily gerichtet. Ihre Haare waren hoch gesteckt und die weiche Haut an ihrem Hals war entblößte. Er erinnerte sich wie er erst gestern Nacht sanft darüber geküsst hatte und wünschte sich es auf der Stelle wieder tun zu können.

Lily sah ihn verträumt an. Er war so schön, wenn er lachte. Sie liebte seine Grübchen und durch sein dichtes Haar zu wuscheln. Erst gestern Nacht hatte sie es getan.

Die Beiden bemerkten nicht, dass Sirius und Ellen ihr Gespräch beendet hatten und in verschiedene Richtungen davon eilten. Nach ein paar Metern drehten sich beide Grüppchen um. Lily und James standen wie versteinert da.

„LILY!" „JAMES!", rief es aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

Sie schreckten hoch und drehten sich um. Doch vorher schenkten sich beide noch ein Lächeln.

„Was war das denn?", ungläubig sah Lorrain sie an.

„Das gehört zu meinem Plan, James eine Bestrafung einzuhandeln. Das ist alles.", verteidigte sich Lily.

„Das sah aber eher aus, als würdet ihr euch anschmachten!", legte Ellen den Finger auf die Wunde.

„Lasst uns in die Drei Besen gehen!", lenkte Lily nun ab. „Ich brauche ein Butterbier!" Und sie stürmte vorne weg.

„Ich sage euch, mit Lily stimmt was nicht!", beharrte Lorrain. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das ihr die Rache an James so viel wert ist, dass sie beginnt mit ihm zu flirten."

Ellen und Alex nickten zustimmend.

„James?"

„Mh?"

„Du verschweigst uns doch was.", Remus setzte ihm das Messer auf die Brust.

„Was soll ich euch denn verschweigen?", entgegnete er.

„Keine Ahnung, sag du es uns doch."

„Ich weiß auch nicht was ich euch verschweigen sollte.", zuckte Prongs die Schulter.

„Du verschweigst uns etwas über Lily und dich!", sagte Remus gerade heraus.

„Was sollte ich euch über Lily und mich verschweigen, was verschweigungswert wäre. Außerdem kann ich euch nicht sagen das ich was verschweige, denn sonst würde ich es ja nicht mehr verschweigen. Und dann könntest du mich nicht mehr fragen, ob ich was verschweige. Also verschweige ich was ich verschweige und verschweige das ich was verschweige. Alles klar?"

Seine Freunde sahen ihn überrollt an.

James konnte sehen, dass sich über Peters Kopf ein großes Fragezeichen bildete.

Der Tag gestaltete sich ansonsten weniger kompliziert. Lily bekam ihr Butterbier und James wurde nicht mehr mit lästigen Fragen malträtiert.

Ellen schwärmte von ihrer großen Flasche Kribbelsekt und Alex freute sich schon auf das Fest am Abend.

Blitze zuckten über die verwunschene Decke in der Großen Halle, Donner hallte. Fledermäuse flogen über den Himmel. Kürbisse schwebten über ihren Köpfen. Sie waren erleuchtet und überschauten die Haustische in allen erdenklichen Grimassen.

„Wann ist das Fest endlich Schluss?", quengelte Ellen.

„Ellen, nicht das du heute nerven könntest." , bemerkte Lily spitz. „Aber du nervst heute!"

„Ja, genau!", pflichtete Alex ihr bei. „Ich finde das Fest herrlich!"

„Weil du ja auch alles Verfügbare um dich geschart hast.", entgegnete Ellen und schüttelte den Kopf über Schüssel und Teller die sich vor Alex' Platz angesammelt hatten.

Alex steckte sich provozierend eine volle Gabel in den Mund und kaute demonstrativ langsam.

James wartete schon ganz gespannt, dass das Fest endlich zu Ende war. Er wollte sich, wie so viele Nächte zuvor, mit Lily im Raum der Schulsprecher treffen. Und nach langem hin und her erklärte Dumbledore das Fest für beendet. Die Schüler gingen aus der Großen Halle.

Lily lief an James vorbei.

„Es könnte etwas später werden!", flüsterte sie ihm verstohlen zu. Er nickte kaum merklich.

Oben ihn ihrem Schlafsaal stand Ellen mit einer riesigen Flasche in der Hand.

„O mein Gott, davon könnte das ganze Haus was ab bekommen.", rief Lily erstaunt.

Ellen schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und vier Kristallkelche erschienen. Und ein zweites Mal und der Korken machte ‚blup' und schoss nach oben. Alex goss etwas in alle vier Kelche.

Die Mädchen standen in einem Kreis.

„Auf uns!", sagte Lorrain und hob ihren Kelch.

„Auf das wir immer Freunde bleiben!", Alex hob ihren Kelch.

„Auf das wir unsere UTZ Prüfungen überstehen!", Ellen hob ihren Kelch.

„Auf das Vol, ähm, Ihr- wisst- schon- wer geschlagen wird!", Lily hob ihren Kelch. Sie prosteten sich zu.

„Ich mache noch mal einen Rundgang!", erklärte James seinen Freunden. „An Halloween versuchen es immer welche!"

„Prongs, das waren meistens wir!", erinnerte Sirius.

James winkte ab und ging. Er hatte länger gewartet als sonst und hoffte das Lily schon dort war.

Lily hatte behauptet sie müsste noch einen Rundgang machen. Eigentlich wie immer. Sie fühlte das sie rote Wangen hatte. Nach 5 Gläsern Sekt war dies kein Wunder. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr kein Lehrer begegnete.

Und endlich stand sie vor der Türe zum Raum der Schulsprecher. „Confido!", und die Tür schwang auf.

James war noch nicht da und so machte sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Aber bevor sie noch weiter das prasselnde Feuer beobachten konnte wurden ihre Augen schwer und sie schlief ein.

Er erreichte die Türe und gab das Passwort. Als er eintrat sah er sie sofort auf dem Sofa liegen.

Leise schlich er zu ihr. Sie schlief!

James lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Das war wohl zu viel Kribbelsekt, mein Schatz!" Er ging an einen der Schränke und fand, er hatte es nicht anders erwartet, eine kuschelige Decke. Er bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoss und warf die Decke über sie.

„Schlaf gut mein Schatz!", flüsterte er zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Lily lächelte im Schlaf als er das tat.

James betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, doch dann schlief auch er ein.

* * *

_Danke für eure bisherigen Reviews. Ich will mal noch etwas Werbung für mich machen. Schaut mal bei meinen anderen Storys vorbei. Auch dort würde ich mich über ein Kommentar freuen. Liebe Grüße_

_Tanja_


	12. Der Troll, der Kater und der Werwolf

**Kapitel 12- Der Troll, der Kater und der Werwolf**

Lily schlug die Augen auf und verspürte sofort einen Schmerz tief hinten in ihrem Kopf. Augenblicklich schloss sie, sie wieder.

Beim Merlin! Was war das für Kribbelsekt! Der muss ja Jahrhunderte alt gewesen sein! Schwerfällig drehte sie sich und wollte ihr Kissen zurecht knautschen. Aber da war kein Kissen. Sie fühlte, mit geschlossenen Augen, umher. Plötzlich stoppte Lily. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sich ihr Kissen in ihrem Himmelbett nicht wie ein Oberschenkel anfühlte! Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge und zog schnell ihre Hand zurück, als sie bemerkte, wo ihre Finger lagen.

James Kopf lag auf der Armlehne, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete tief.

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war halb 8 Uhr früh! Sie mussten unbedingt zurück in ihre Schlafsäle, bevor die anderen ihr ausbleiben mit bekamen. Wenn sie das nicht schon hatten!

„James!", sie hatte sich langsam aufgesetzt und versuchte ihn nun zu wecken.

„Mh.", murmelte er im Halbschlaf.

„Wir müssen zurück, bevor es die anderen merken."

„Mh."

„Komm schon!"

„Ja, gleich Mom!", nuschelte er.

Lily sah ihn amüsiert an.

„James, McGonagall sagt das du aus dem Quidditch Team fliegst!", flüsterte sie ihm ganz sanft ins Ohr.

„WAS?", er richtete sich blitzschnell auf und stieß mit Lily zusammen.

„AU!"

„Was hast du gesagt?", James rieb sich den Kopf.

„Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht.", Lily presste ihre Hände auf die Augen.

„Mach das ja nie wieder!", tadelte er sie.

„Keine Bange! Ich fühl mich als würde ich sterben.", seufzte Lily.

„Wie viel habt ihr denn getrunken?", fragte James belustigt.

„Ich glaube nach dem fünften Kelch bin ich gegangen!", überlegte sie.

„Nach dem fünften? Mich wundert es, dass du noch hier her gefunden hast!"

„War ich anständig?", fragte Lily plötzlich.

„Nein, als ich in den Raum kam hast du dich sofort auf mich gestürzt und mir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen!", lachte er. „Und das eben war auch nicht anständig von dir."

„Du warst schon wach? Das war nicht mit Absicht!", sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Schade.", antwortete er und sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber ich war anständig und habe dich zu gedeckt.", sagte James schnell.

„Na wenigstens etwas!", langsam stand sie auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er.

„Wir müssen unbemerkt in die Schlafsäle zurück kommen. Es ist halb 8!", wies sie auf ihre Uhr.

„Na worauf wartest du noch!", auf einmal war er auf den Beinen.

Vorsichtig gingen sie die Korridore entlang. Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider. Sie bogen gerade um eine Ecke als plötzlich Professor Dumbledore vor ihnen stand.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!", grüßten beide höflich.

„Ah, so früh schon auf den Beinen Mr. Potter?", fragte er milde überrascht.

„Ja Professor, wir wollten nur sicher gehen das alles ruhig ist.", James wurde plötzlich bewusst was er gerade für eine dumme Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Gegen halb 8 in der Früh?", Dumbledores Augenbrauen hoben sich einen Millimeter vor erstaunen.

„Äh, ja.", antwortete Lily nun. „Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen, dass ein paar Ravenclaws Stinkbomben in den Gängen versteckt haben."

„Mh, also dann, fahrt fort ihr beiden.", und er verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

„Er weiß bestimmt, dass das eine Ausrede war. Da bin ich mir sicher.", sagte Lily nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Woher?", wollte James wissen, denn er war über Lilys schnelle Reaktion mehr als überrascht.

„Keine Ahnung, Dumbledore weiß einfach alles!", begründete sie.

„Wenn du es sagst.", Prongs zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber nun komm, bevor uns noch jemand begegnet!", und er schleifte sie die nächsten Treppen hinauf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.

Lily schenkte ihm noch einen Luftkuss. Er fing ihn gespielt auf und verschwand.

Wenn das mal gut geht, dachte sich Lily, als sie die Türe öffnete.

Eine riesige leere Sektflasche lag auf dem Boden. Lorrain gleich neben ihr. Alex' Kopf lag auf ihrem Bett, doch ihr restlicher Körper hockte vor dem Himmelbett. Ellen lag vollständig in ihrem Bett, eine Hand weg gestreckt und mit der anderen immer noch den Kelch haltend.

Was haben die denn noch für ein Gelage gemacht, Lily öffnete ein Fenster und kalte Luft strömte hinein.

Bedächtig schritt sie über Lorrain. Sie konnte sie nicht einfach so liegen lassen und warf ihr eine Decke über. Sie hievte Alex vollständig ins Bett und nahm Ellen den Kelch aus der Hand, bevor sie selber in ihr Bett kletterte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie einen kalten Luftzug auf ihrem Gesicht und dann war alles dunkel.

Oh, gut. Sie schlafen noch., James schlich zu seinem Bett und zog sich leise um. Er rückte gerade seine Zudecke zurecht als...!

„Du bist ja schon wach, Prongs!", gähnte Sirius ihn an.

„Ich war nur für mächtige Zauberer und jetzt möchte ich wieder weiter schlafen.", antwortete dieser. Wie er es hasste, besonders Sirius etwas vor zu lügen.

James seufzte. Ich muss es einfach jemandem sagen!

„Padfoot, ich muss dir was erzählen. Du musst mir aber bei deiner Marauderer Ehre schwören, dass du es niemandem erzählst."

Sirius setzte sich auf. Das hörte sich Ernst an.

„OK, sprich!"

„Also gut.", James atmete tief durch. „Ich habe mich heute Nacht mit einem Mädchen getroffen."

Padfoot entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

„Lass mich bitte raten.", flehte er. „Fängt sie mit ‚Li' an und hört mit ‚ly' auf?"

James nickt.

„Wie lange schon!", erkundigte sich Sirius neugierig.

„Zirka 3 oder 4 Wochen!", überlegte Prongs.

„Also war Moony absolut auf der richtigen Fährte!", sinnierte Sirius. „Also hat dein Plan funktioniert!"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es kam nur dazu, weil Lilys Plan auch nicht geklappt hat!", er grinste.

„Was hatte Lily denn für ein Plan?", wollte sein bester Freund wissen und so erzählte James alles, was sich an dem Abend zugetragen hatte.

„Du alter Lügner!", war das Einzigste, was Padfoot dazu sagte.

James grinste nur.

Lily erwachte später. Es musste gegen Mittag sein. Sie schaute umher. Alle waren genau dort, wo sie, sie gelassen hatte.

Das muss ja echt schlimm gewesen sein!

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Kurze Zeit später lief warmes Wasser über ihr Gesicht. Das tut gut, und sie ließ sich so lange berieseln bis sie schrumplige Hände bekam.

Lily hörte ihren Magen grummeln und entschloss sich alleine zum Lunch zu gehen.

In der Großen Halle erblickte sie James und die anderen. Ohne groß nach zudenken setzte sie sich zu ihnen.

„Morgen!", grüßte sie, sie.

„Hallo junge Hexe!", Sirius lächelte. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Schlafen noch!", antwortete Lily kurz und lenkte eine Gabel voll Kartoffelbrei in ihren Mund.

„Ihr habt doch nicht die ganze Flasche getrunken, oder?", erkundigte sich Remus und wunderte sich, warum Lily bei ihnen saß. Speziell neben James.

„Ähm, doch.", gab sie zu.

Sirius fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Das war eine 5 Liter Magnum Flasche Kribbelsekt!", rief er ungläubig.

„Ja, muss ziemlich alt gewesen sein, oder? Er war echt stark.", überlegte Lily. „Die anderen werden bestimmt einen Kater haben!"

„Wo haben sie die ganzen Kater auf einmal her? Vertragen die sich überhaupt auf so engem Raum in eurem Schlafsaal?", wollte Peter wissen. Auch die anderen sahen sie fragend an.

„Äh., das ist ein Muggelspruch!", Lily wusste gar nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Das soll heißen, dass sie Kopfschmerzen haben werden und sich elend fühlen.", erklärte sie dann einfach.

„Ach so! Dann sag doch gleich, dass sie der Troll erschlagen hat.", schnappte Sirius.

„OK. Dann eben das.", Lily rollte mit den Augen.

James sah sie liebevoll an.

„Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon was neues überlegt?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile.

„Mh, noch nicht.", Sirius blickte betrübt drein. „Ich bekomme ja nicht die übliche Unterstützung von James. Er hat ja andere Dinge zu tun."

James räusperte sich etwas auffällig.

„Aber das ist schon OK.", sprach Sirius schnell weiter.

„Aha, na ja. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich wieder dabei bin.", lächelte Lily und meinte es diesmal ohne Hintergedanken.

Die anderen nickten.

Als Lily wieder in den Schlafsaal kam rollte Ellen gerade zur Seite. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und sie krächzte Lily etwas entgegen.

„Was?", fragte Lily und trat näher an sie heran.

„Kannst du die Vorhänge zu ziehen?", flüsterte Ellen zaghaft.

Lily lachte auf und verdunkelte den Raum.

„Doch schon wach?"

Ellen sagte einfach nichts. Sie lag nur da.

„Brauchst du was?", fragte Lily etwas besorgt.

Ellen schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Na ja, du solltest noch etwas ruhen und wenigstens ein Apfel wäre nicht schlecht!", wurde sie beraten. Ellen wehrte sich nicht. Das wäre über ihre Fähigkeiten hinaus gegangen.

Lily zauberte 3 Äpfel aus ihrem Umhang hervor und einen reichte sie dem Häufchen Elend. Dann weckte sie Lorrain auf und führt sie zu ihrem Bett. Alex schlief noch immer seelenruhig.

An diesem Tag überlegte Lily wohl lieber Heilerin zu werden, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken rasch, als sich Lorrain auf dem Weg zum Bad erbrach.

Am Abend überwachte sie die anderen, bis sie sich entschloss ein Bad zu nehmen.

Lily wollte James Bescheid sagen, dass sie im Bad der Schulsprecher war. Doch er war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und so ging sie die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Türe. Keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe. Niemand war im Raum. Wo steckt er wieder, grübelte sie. Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Vor zwei Monaten war er in der Peitschenden Weide verschwunden! Lily musste sich vergewissern. Aber wie? Sie musste sich verbergen. Und Lily wusste auch wie. Sie trat vor einen Spiegel und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Konzentrieren. Konzentriere dich Lily, ermutigte sie sich.

„Abscondo!", rief sie und tippte sich auf den Kopf. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen. Nichts.

„Abscondo!", sagte sie erneut. Sie sah immer noch ihr Spiegelbild.

Konzentrier dich. Zum Troll noch mal! Das ist wichtig, verfluchte Lily sich selbst.

„ABSCONDO!", und presste ihren Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe. Und plötzlich, da war es. Ein warmer, kribbelnder Schleier überzog ihren Körper. Lily sah aufgeregt in den Spiegel. Nichts war zu sehen. Sie winkte umher, machte Fratzen. Nichts war zu erkennen. Das war ihre Chance und stürmte aus dem Raum. Schüler schrieen auf als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum rannte und einige Leute anrempelte und Pergamente von Tischen warf. Die Korridore waren verlassen, nicht einmal Mrs. Norris begegnete ihr. Es war kalt auf den Schlossgründen. Nebel lag dicht über dem Boden und der Mond hing hell und voll am Himmel.

„Immobilus!" rief sie der Peitschenden Weide entgegen. Lily besah sich den Stamm und entdeckte eine Öffnung. Vorsichtig kletterte sie hinein. Ein Gang lag vor ihr. Kalt und unfreundlich.

„Lumos.", flüsterte sie. Langsam schritt sie vorwärts. Ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Die Kälte kroch ihre Knöchel hinauf, ihr Atem schien ihr viel zu laut. Plötzlich stand sie vor einer Türe. Ein Quietschen ertönte, als sie, sie auf schob.

Lily stand in einem Flur. Spärlich eingerichtet waren die nächsten Zimmer, die sie durchsuchte. Auf einem Tisch lag ein großes Pergament und daneben ein silbriges Tuch. Das ist die Karte und der Tarnumhang, staunte sie. Die Stufen knarrten, als sie nach oben stieg. Nur ein Zimmer befand sich im oberen Stock. Es war verwüstet. Stühle zerschmettert, Kratzspuren, ein Kopfkissen lag zerstreut auf dem Boden und Fellknäule rundeten das Gesamtbild ab.

Was geht hier nur vor? Und wo bin ich?

Auf ein Mal hörte sie Stimmen und erstarrte.

„Warum musste sich Moony auch mit einem Zentauren anlegen!", hörte Lily Sirius sagen.

Zentauren? Moony? Wer ist Moony, in ihrem Kopf raste es.

Lily vernahm Schritte. Schnell eilte sie in eine Ecke.

Die Tür ging auf. James und Sirius stürzten hinein. Sie trugen etwas. Auf den ersten Blick ein Haufen grauen Fells, aber als sie ihre Bürde auf das Bett legten schoss Adrenalin in Lilys Körper. Sie war gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sie kannte alle Geschöpfe der Nacht.

„Der Huf hat ihn böse an der Schläfe erwischt. Er wird wohl bis morgen außer Gefecht sein!", begutachtete James eine Stelle unter dem Ohr des Werwolfes.

Er fässt ihn an, Lily zitterte am ganzen Köper. Wenn das Biest jetzt aufwacht! Sie unterdrückte das Verlangen vor zu springen und James' Hand weg zu schlagen. Er durfte nicht wissen das sie hier war. Was würde er von ihr denken.

„Wenn das mal keinen blauen Fleck gibt!", Sirius beugte sich zu James herüber.

„Er ist zäh. Moony hat bis jetzt alles überstanden. Ein Tritt von einem Zentaurenhuf wird er schon überleben.", Prongs streichelte über das Fell. „Lass uns gehen. Peter wartet.", und sie drehten sich zum gehen. Lily machte eine winzige Bewegung und die Bretter unter ihren Füßen knarrten.

„Was war das?", Sirius war stehen geblieben. James lauschte gespannt.

„Wir sind hier in der Heulenden Hütte. Hier knarrt immer etwas. Nun komm schon!"

Lily wartete noch eine Weile bis alles wieder still war.

Langsam schritt sie auf das Bett zu. Eigentlich ein schönes Tier, wenn man nicht gerade daran dachte das es einen Menschen mit einem Biss töten konnte. Auf einmal geschah etwas. Das Fell verschwand. Die Ohren wurden klein und die Schnauze bildete sich zurück. Krallen wurden zu Händen und Füßen.

Lily stand einfach der Mund offen. Da lag Remus! Schlafend, oder eher bewusstlos. Er hatte eine böse Wunde am Kopf.

Sie war so aufgeregt das ihr schon schlecht war.

Deswegen ist er so oft krank! Bei Vollmond! Er ist ein Werwolf! Beim Merlin. Warum bin überhaupt hier her gegangen!

Plötzlich bewegte er sich und sie zuckte zurück. Lily wagte keinen zweiten Versuch und schlich die Treppe hinunter und in den Gang.

Das muss ich erst einmal verarbeiten, dachte sie mit schnell schlagendem Herz.


	13. Die unsichtbare Lily

**Kapitel 13- Die unsichtbare Lily**

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum musste sie sich an Filch vorbei schleichen, aber letztendlich trat sie in den Gryffindor Turm. Die fette Dame wollte Lily erst nicht ein lassen, da sie, sie nicht sah. Aber nach harter Überzeugungsarbeit gab das Gemälde nach.

Die anderen schliefen schon.

„Conspicuus!", flüsterte sie. Lily wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Nichts geschah. „Conspicuus!", sagte sie deutlicher. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen. Nicht eine Kontur von ihr wurde sichtbar. „Conspicuus, Conspicuus, Conspicuus!", rief sie. Rein gar nichts geschah.

„Beim Merlin. Warum werde ich nicht wieder sichtbar?", Hysterie machte sich in ihrer Stimme breit. Ich brauche Hilfe! Aber wer, nervös ging sie umher. Alex, Ellen und Lorrain konnte sie nicht aufwecken. Die waren zu nichts im Stande. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl.

„James!", Lily rüttelte an seinem Arm.

„James!", sie kniff ihn.

„Was ist denn?", stöhnte er.

„James, ich brauche deine Hilfe!", flehte Lily.

Er richtete sich auf. „Lily?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Wo bist du?", James griff nach seiner Brille. Selbst mit konnte er sie nicht sehen.

„Genau vor dir!"

„Wo?"

„Na hier!", ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt.

James spürte wie jemand seine Hand nahm.

„Beim Merlin. Was hast du gemacht?", er starrte in die Richtung, wo er ihren Kopf vermutete.

„Ich habe mich unsichtbar gezaubert und ich kann mich nicht wieder sichtbar machen.", erzählte die unsichtbare Lily.

„Aber warum?", wollte James erstaunt wissen.

„Frag bitte nicht, nur mach mich wieder sichtbar!", ihre Stimme klang weinerlich.

„OK, OK. Bin schon dabei!", und James nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Wo ist dein Kopf?"

Lily führte seine Hand zu ihrem Kopf.

James ließ seine Hand dort um zu wissen, wo er denn hin zaubern musste.

„Conspicuus!", er tippte ihr auf den Kopf. Alles blieb wie es war.

„Siehst du mich schon?", fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", sagte James nüchtern. „Ich versuche es noch einmal."

Wieder die selbe Prozedur. Er versuchte es nicht nur zweimal oder dreimal. Nach dem siebten Mal gab er auf.

„Lily, wie hast du das nur geschafft!", Erstaunen und Besorgnis lag in seinen Worten.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", schluchzte sie plötzlich.

James nahm sie ihn den Arm. Es war total abgefahren jemanden im Arm zu halten, den man nicht sah.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling. Das bekommen wir wieder hin!"

„Aber wie?", brachte Lily halbwegs hervor.

„Flitwick!", sagte James, als wäre es ein Heilmittel gegen alles. „Komm, wir müssen zu ihm."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht!", bemerkte Lily.

„Na und? Ich will dich wieder sehen können!", rief er, als hätte sie ihn beleidigt. James packte sie am Arm, oder zumindest glaubte er es und zog sie hinter sich her. Im Pyjama mit etwas unsichtbarem im Schlepptau ging er in Richtung Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. An diesem liefen sie vorbei und nach einem weiteren Korridor standen sie vor einer braunen Tür.

„Professor Flitwick!", rief James laut und pochte an die Türe. „Professor Flitwick!" Wenig später drang Licht unter dem Türschlitz hervor und ein zerknautschter kleiner Mann erschien.

„Mr. Potter. Was ist geschehen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung Professor, aber wir haben ein Problem.", berichtete James schnell.

„Wir?", wunderte sich Flitwick.

„Ähm ja,...", und James erzählte von Lily.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte der kleine Mann nun hell wach.

„Ich bin hier, Professor!", ertönte Lily's Stimme. „Bitte machen sie mich wieder sichtbar!"

„Miss Evans, sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet.", und er holte seinen kurzen Zauberstab hervor.

„Conspicuus!", und er piekte sie in den Bauch.

James wartete gespannt, aber nichts passierte.

„Miss Evans. Wie viel Mal haben sie den Zauberspruch gesagt?", erkundigte sich Flitwick.

„Dreimal.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu. Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatte den Spruch verstärkt! Die Dreierformel

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte James.

„Krankenflügel!", und der Professor eilte davon.

„O James, was ist, wenn ich nie wieder sichtbar werde?", Lily war den Tränen nahe.

„Denk bitte nicht daran! Ich tu es auch nicht!", erklärte er ihr.

„Poppy!", Professor Flitwick klopfte an die mächtige Türe des Krankenflügels. Nach einer Minute erschien eine etwas mürrische Madame Pomfrey.

„Professor, was ist geschehen!", fragte sie überrascht, als sie James sah.

„Wir haben ein Problem mit Miss Evans.", quiekte der kleine Mann.

„Wo ist sie, soll ich zu ihr kommen?", Poppy schien bereit für alles.

„Nein, wir haben sie schon mit gebracht.", hielt James sie auf.

„Wo, Mr. Potter?", sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich bin hier!", ertönte eine gequälte Stimme.

„Miss Evans ist ein kleines Missgeschick passiert. Zu übereifrig beim Lernen!", berichtete Flitwick. „Sie zauberte sich unsichtbar, und das mehrmals hinter einander."

„Beim Barte des Merlin! Herein in den Krankenflügel mit ihnen!", befahl die Krankenschwester.

James führte Lily hinein und platzierte sie auf einem Bett, das ihr Madame Pomfrey zugewiesen hatte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", erkundigte sich James erneut. „Hast du wirklich für Zauberkunst gelernt? Du kannst mir alles sagen, du weißt das Lily."

„James, das ist alles nicht so einfach. Ich wollte...", sie stoppte.

„Du wolltest was!", hakte er nach.

„Ich will das du mich endlich wieder siehst!", etwas prallte gegen James Oberkörper und er spürte eine feste Umarmung.

„Mr. Potter, Professor. Ich bitte sie jetzt zu gehen.", ertönte die Stimme der Krankenschwester.

„Ich schaue morgen nach dir!", und James streichelte über den unsichtbaren Kopf.

Lily sah ihm nach.

„Trinken sie das, Miss Evans! Wo sind sie?"

„Hier!", klang es aus der anderen Richtung. Lily nahm einen Kelch mit einer übel riechenden Flüssigkeit.

„Los, trinken sie das!", befahl Madame Pomfrey. Es schmeckte so unnatürlich gut! Das hätte Lily nicht erwartet.

„Was ist das für ein Zaubertrank?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ein Zaubertrank der dir deine Farbe wieder gibt, Mädchen!", war die Antwort.

„Legen sie sich nun hin und machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ziehen sie diesen Pyjama an, da sehe ich wenigstens wo sie sind."

Etwas später schwebte dann ein Schlafanzug durch den Raum.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ich wieder sichtbar bin?", wollte Lily wissen.

„So lange wie nötig.", erklärte Madame Pomfrey in einem endgültigen Ton. Und so stieg Lily in ihr Krankenbett und zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze.

Warum passiert so was immer mir, verfluchte sie sich. Das in der Dritten war wohl keine Lehre für mich!

Wie hatte es ausgesehen, als sie versuchte sich nur zum Spaß klein zu zaubern. Eine ganze Woche lang musste sie damals im Krankenflügel bleiben, um auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zu wachsen.

„Wo ist Lily?", fragte Ellen verwundert in den Schlafsaal hinein.

Alex und Lorrain richteten sich schwerfällig auf.

„Ob sie schon beim Frühstück ist?", spekulierte Lorrain.

„Keine Ahnung.", Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da müssen wir wohl nachsehen."

Immer noch etwas ungelenk zogen sich die Drei an. In der Großen Halle war sie nicht. Nur Sirius, James und Peter waren dort. Alle sahen müde aus, besonders James.

„Guten Morgen, habt ihr Lily gesehen?", fragte Lorrain.

„Ich werdet sie für längere Zeit wohl nicht sehen können.", beantwortete James die Frage.

„Hä? Was meinst du?", die Mädchen sahen verwirrt aus.

„Das soll heißen, dass sie nicht zu sehen ist."

„Rede nicht so geschwollen daher!", tadelte Ellen James.

„Sie hat sich gestern Nacht unsichtbar gemacht und das dreimal hinter einander.", schloss dieser seinen Vortrag.

„Heilige Agrippa!", keuchten die drei Mädchen.

„Sie ist jetzt im Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich schon seit heute Nacht um sie.", fügte James hinzu.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", wunderte sich Alex.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher und sie ist Schulsprecherin. Alles ganz natürlich, oder?", sagte er bestimmend.

Die Mädchen trollten sich davon.

Sirius sah James belustigt an.

„Woher weißt du das?", bohrte er.

„Später!", flüsterte Prongs zurück.

„Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen.", James stand auf und ging.

Madame Pomfry öffnete die Türe.

„Kommen sie herein Mr. Potter. Da drüben ist sie.", dirigierte sie ihn.

James kniff die Augen zusammen. Nicht weit, in einem Bett lag etwas. Ganz schwache Konturen waren sichtbar.

„Lily, du siehst gut aus. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann.", witzelte James.

„Das ist nicht zum Lachen, James!", rügte sie ihn gespielt. Er konnte sich vorstellen das sie dabei lächelte.

„Doch, wirklich. Ich kann deine Konturen sehen!", ermunterte er sie. „Das ist definitiv ein Fortschritt zu heute Nacht."

„Wir lange musst du noch hier bleiben?", erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ein paar Tage noch.", Lily nahm seine Hand.

„Das wird schon wieder werden!", ermutigte er sie. „Bekomme ich einen Kuss?", fragte er dann scheinheilig und augenblicklich spürte er etwas warmes und sanftes auf seinen Lippen.

Die nächsten Tage zogen dahin. Lily schwieg sich beharrlich darüber aus warum sie sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte. Keiner dachte daran sie zu fragen, denn jeder wollte sie nur wieder in Farbe sehen. Die Umrisse von Lily wurden in den darauf folgenden Tagen stärker. Dreimal täglich musste sie den übel riechenden Trank nehmen. Madame Pomfrey entlies Lily nach dem 4 Tag, aber wie immer sah sie noch nicht aus. Sie war noch halb durchsichtig und in schwarz- weiß! Schüler machten Bemerkungen über sie, Blicke folgten ihr.

Das mache ich nie wieder, schwor sie sich.

„Das ist echt so abgefahren!", bemerkte Sirius in einer Zaubertrankstunde. Er sah direkt durch Lily hindurch und auf ihre Aufzeichnungen.

„Für dich mag es das sein, aber für mich nicht!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Lily, das passiert jedem mal!", versicherte er ihr.

„Und was ist dann mal bei dir schief gelaufen?", fragte sie angespannt.

„Mh, also um genau zu sein fällt mir gerade nichts ein.", er verschwieg lieber den Vorfall, dass er beim verwandeln einmal lange Barthaare und etwas Fell zurück behalten hatte.

„Danke, du bist ja so aufbauend!", bemerkte sie sarkastisch.

Nach fast zehn Tagen war sie wieder vollkommen sichtbar. Nur einen Makel gab es noch. Ihr fehlte einfach die Farbe.

James saß ihr im Raum der Schulsprecher gegenüber. Sie arbeitete an einem Entwurf über die Verbesserung der Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Etwas farblos."

James lachte.

„Warum hattest du dich eigentlich unsichtbar gemacht?", fragte er nun ernster.

Lily erstarrte. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

„Ich habe geübt. Das ist alles.", erklärte sie mit Leichtigkeit.

„Wirklich?", es schien ihm irgendwie unglaubwürdig. Warum sollte sie sich zum Spaß unsichtbar machen? „Lily, ich habe das Gefühl du verschweigst mir etwas."

Sie konnte ihm nicht wirklich etwas vor machen.

„James, ich kann nicht.", sagte sie gequält.

„Warum? Ich bin dein Freund, du kannst mir alles sagen."

„Du sagst mir auch nicht alles!", konterte sie nun.

Da hatte sie Recht. James biss sich auf die Zunge.

Wenn er ihr Vertrauen forderte, warum konnte sie nicht auch seines fordern.

„Lily, wenn du mir sagst warum du dich unsichtbar gemacht hast, schwöre ich dir das ich alles erzähle nach was du gefragt hast!", erklärte er feierlich.

„Wirklich?", sie zog die Augenbraue hoch.

Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

„Du schwörst es?", verlangte Lily.

„Ich schwöre!"

Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn einschätzend an.

Es bringt nichts zu lügen, sagte Lily sich.

„In der Nacht...", fing sie stockend an. „Als ich mich unsichtbar gemacht habe."

„Ja?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch vor ein paar Wochen, als ich dich gefragt habe warum du zur Peitschenden Weide gelaufen bist?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Äh, ja.", in James hallte ein Satz wieder und er ahnte etwas.

„Ich wollte einfach wissen was los war.", berichtete Lily fast unschuldig.

James schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Du sagst mir also gerade, dass du mir nach spioniert hast.", sagte er ruhig.

„So würde ich es nicht nennen.", wehrte sie ab.

„Wie nennst du es dann?"

„Erkundigungen einholen?", fragte Lily unsicher.

„Mach jetzt keine Witze!", mahnte James.

„Ich mache keine Witze! Du hättest mir früher sagen können das Remus ein Werwolf ist!", platzte sie heraus.

„Wie hätte ich dir das sagen sollen?", fauchte er zurück. „Hallo Liebling, aber einer meiner besten Freunde ist ein Werwolf und ich bin ein Animagus?"

Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du bist ein Animagus?"

James schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn. O, ich bin ein Troll!

Ihre Augen waren groß wie Untertassen. „Welches Tier bist du? Der Hund oder der Hirsch?"

So hatte James sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Aber Schwur war Schwur.

„Der Hirsch.", antwortete er nun gequält.

Lily sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an.

„Also ist Sirius der Hund?", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Ja."

„Und Peter? Ist der auch dabei?", erkundigte Lily sich nun.

„Ja!", knirschte James.

„Was ist er?"

„Eine Ratte."

„Na das passt ja!", endete sie.

„Warum?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber jetzt wo du es sagst erinnerte er mich an eine Ratte."

„Mach bitte keinen meiner Freunde schlecht!"

„Ich mache ihn nicht schlecht! Ich sage nur wie es ist!", verteidigte Lily sich.

James atmete wieder tief durch.

„Lily, es tut mir leid, wenn ich aufbrausend bin. Aber das ist das wichtigste Geheimnis das ich je verwahrt habe!", entschuldigte er sich.

„Es ist wichtig, dass es niemand erfährt! Verstehst du mich?", beschwor James sie.

„Ja, ich verstehe das!", beschwichtigte Lily ihn.

Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Lily, du musst mir schwören das du es niemandem erzählst! Hörst du? Niemandem!".

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen „Ich schwöre es dir!"

James drückte ihre Hand.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das war!", fragte James sie auf einmal. „Dir hätte etwas passieren können!"

„Es ist mir aber nichts passiert!", beruhigte Lily ihn.

„Mach das bitte nie wieder!", er nahm sie in den Arm. „Hörst du mich? Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren!"

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. Keiner von ihnen brach das Schweigen.

Der November gestaltete sich kalt und unfreundlich. Die einzigste Farbe, die in jedermanns Leben kam war die von Lilys Augen. Diese leuchteten einem aus grau und schwarz entgegen. Lily war immer noch deprimiert deswegen, aber James tat sein Bestes um sie davon abzulenken.

Artig hütete sie ihr Geheimnis. Lily wollte James nicht enttäuschen.

Ihren Eltern hatte sie von ihrem neuen Freund geschrieben. Ihr Vater hatte gleich gefragt ob das der Hörner – James wäre und Eulenwendend bejahte sie es. Lily konnte sich das Gesicht ihrer Eltern vorstellen und den Spruch ihrer Mutter ‚Was sich neckt, dass liebt sich!'"

Allerdings hatten ihre Eltern ihr auch geschrieben, dass Petunia einen neuen Freund hatte. Nicht neu für Lily, aber für ihre Eltern.

„James!", flüsterte Sirius eindringlich.

„Was?"

„Ich hatte gerade eine Eingebung!", verkündete Padfoot in Hochstimmung.

„In bezug auf was?", fragte Prongs gespannt. Sirius hatte immer Einfälle. Vorausgesetzt er war nicht gerade am essen.

"Wir vergiften das Essen der Slytherins."

„WAS? Hast du Kobolde im Kopf!", brauste James auf.

„Nein, nicht so vergiften! Wir mischen ihnen nur etwas unters Essen. Ich dachte da so an Elefantenohrpulver.", Sirius grinste fies.

James schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wie willst du das anstellen? Du müsstest es unten in der Küche zwischen die Speisen mischen."

„Oh, das klappt schon. Du kennst doch die Hauselfen. ‚Jawohl Sir, ja Sir'.", versicherte Padfoot.

„Wann willst du es machen?", wollte Prongs jetzt wissen.

„Das Elefantenohrpulver kommt in zwei Tagen. Ich denke beim Frühstück wäre es am besten.", grübelte Sirius.

James konnte sich schon alles genau vorstellen. Er fieberte regelrecht den nächsten Tagen entgegen.

Zu Lilys grünen Augen folgte nun ein roter Mund. Erst war er zart rosa gewesen, doch nun strahlte er in einem satten Rot. James war ganz verzückt darüber.

Am dritten Tag standen Sirius und James noch vor Tagesanbruch auf. Ein kleines Säckchen mit grauem Staub lag in Padfoot's Nachtschrank. Leise zogen sie sich an, dann nahmen sie den kleinen Beutel und schlichen aus dem Schlafsaal. Den Tarnumhang unter Prongs Arm geklemmt eilten sie die Stufen hinunter. Sirius versteckte sich unter dem Umhang, als sie vor dem Portrait mit der Obstschale standen. James kitzelte die Birne und der Türgriff erschien.

Er trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Sirius.

In der Küche herrschte schon geschäftiges Treiben. Die kleinen Elfen flitzen über die Steinfußböden. Ein Elf schaute zur Türe und kam sofort auf James zugeeilt.

„Sir, guten morgen Sir.", eine tiefe Verbeugung folgte und James fragte nach einem Kräutertee. Worauf hin der Elf sofort die kleinen Füße schwang. Sirius hatte nur begrenzt Zeit.

Vier Tafeln standen in dem großen Raum. In einem knisternden Feuer hing ein Kessel und es duftete nach Porridge. Einige Schüsseln standen bereits auf den Tischen. Aber welcher war der Slytherin Tisch?

Zum Troll noch mal. Welches ist der richtige Tisch, fluchte Sirius leise. Die Slytherins sitzen außen. Aber welches außen?

Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er die Ravenclaws verhexen und die hatten ihm nun wirklich nichts getan. Mh, wenn ich die Ravenclaws verhexe muss ich, der Fairness halber, auch die Hufflepuffs verwünschen., überlegte er nun. Aber, wenn nur die Gryffindors normal bleiben wissen sie gleich das es einer von uns war.

Kurz entschlossen streute Padfoot etwas auf die Speisen auf jedem Haustisch. Ich darf nur nicht vergessen die anderen zu warnen., sagte er sich.

Sirius sah sich um, James hatte seinen Tee in der Hand und bewegte sich wieder auf die Türe zu. Bevor er die Küche verlies klaute er sich noch eine Orange, winkte den beschäftigten Hauselfen und schlüpfte vorsichtig wieder durch die Türe.

Puh, das wäre geschafft, seufzte Sirius.

„Alles gut gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Prongs.

„Ja, lass uns jetzt wieder schlafen gehen."

Ein paar Stunden später machten sie sich fertig um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

„Ich muss euch noch was wichtiges sagen, wegen dem Frühstück heute. Da ist was schief gelaufen.", gab Sirius langsam zu.

„Was hast du getan?", erkundigte sich James.

„Es ist nur ein kleines Problem.", er schaute unschuldig in den Raum. Die anderen sahen ihn misstrauisch an.

„Und wie klein wäre das?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Nun ja, ich wusste nicht recht welcher der Slytherin Tisch war und da habe ich was auf jeden Tisch gestreut.", Padfoot schaute die anderen verständnissuchend an.

„Ohne Worte!", war James einzigster Kommentar.

„Aber den Porridge könnt ihr essen. Den habe ich nicht verhext.", berichtete Sirius nun stolz.

„Zu gütig.", Moony hasste Porridge.

„Lily!", flüsterte James hinter ihr.

„Ja?"

„Iss heute nichts außer Porridge zum Frühstück!"

„Warum?"

„Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du ein großes Paar Ohren zu deiner Farblosigkeit hinzu bekommen.", das schien sie zu überreden. Lily bedeutete ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie zu Alex stürmte die sich gerade an den Haustisch gesetzt hatte und einen Berg Müsli in ihre Schüssel schaufelte. Lily flüsterte ihr kurz etwas ins Ohr und plötzlich stieß Alex die Schale wehmütig von sich.

Sirius saß gespannt auf seinem Platz und beobachtete die umliegenden Tische. Die Schüler griffen ausgiebig zu.

James las gerade einen Artikel im Tagespropheten über das derzeitig ruhige Verhalten von Du- Weißt- Schon- Wem, als ein Trompeten durch die Halle schallte. Alle Schüler blickten sich blitzschnell um. Einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff waren mittelgroße Elefantenohren gewachsen. Und sogar ein Rüssel!

Die Lehrer waren aufgesprungen. Sirius sah James verwirrt an. „Rüssel?", formte sein Mund tonlos. Was hatte ihm seine Cousine da nur geschickt?

Immer mehr Schüler verwandelten sich. Lautes trompeten schallte durch die Große Halle. Um Hilfe rufende Schüler liefen verwirrt umher. Vereinzelt lugten kleine Schwänzchen zwischen Umhängen hervor.

„Was habt ihr nur gemacht!", fauchte Lily plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Peter und Remus zeigten verstohlen auf Sirius und James.

Lily baute sich vor ihnen auf.

„Ihr habt gerade Zweidrittel der Schülerschaft in Elefantenmenschen verwandelt!"

Um sie herum war das Chaos in vollem Gange. Sirius wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Sitz.

Er schaute sie an wie ein kleines Kind, das beim naschen erwischt wurde.

„Aber lustig ist es schon, oder?", fragte Padfoot unsicher.

Lily bedachte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick.

„Sirius, James! Dieses Mal seid ihr zu weit gegangen!"

„Du wirst uns doch nicht melden!", James sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich will euch einfach nur warnen. Den Slytherins eines auswischen ist in Ordnung. Aber unschuldigen Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors so etwas anzutun!", Lily schnaubte wild.

Sirius senkte den Kopf.

James fühlte sich schuldig.

An diesem Tag fiel der Unterricht aus. Zu wenige Schüler waren Ohr- und Rüssel-los geblieben. Die Lehrer waren schon vertieft in die Ermittlung, wer denn der Übeltäter gewesen sein könnte. Aber da aus jedem Haus Schüler betroffen waren, erschwerte sich die Suche erheblich.


	14. Briefe

_Vielen Dank an euch alle! Ich weiß es sehrzu schätzen, dass ihr auch noch bei der überarbeiteten Version Reviews schreibt. Obwohl ihr es schon kennt. DANKE!_

at Alex Du hast geschrieben blaue Augen! tztztz, Lily hat grüne:-)

* * *

**Kapitel 14- Briefe**

Der November wich einem kalten Dezember. Die Stimmung zwischen Lily und Sirius hatte sich auch wieder etwas gelegt. Für James hatte sich die Lage etwas geändert. Lily ließ ihn deutlich spüren das er zu weit gegangen war. Aber nachdem James einen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte und ihr sagte, dass er dergleichen nicht wieder machen würde, bekam er eine lang ersehnte Umarmung. Vielleicht wäre auch ein Kuss raus gesprungen, aber dann musste ja ausgerechnet Remus auftauchen.  
Am Morgen des 13 Dezember saßen Lily, Ellen und Alex beim Frühstück. Lorrain hatte eine böse Grippe und war vom Unterricht befreit.  
„Lily, hast du eigentlich bemerkt, dass deine Haut leicht Rosa schimmert?", fragte Ellen, der Lily gegenüber saß. Diese sah sie stolz an. „Ja, ist das nicht toll? James meinte das schon gestern Abend." „Hä?", Alex blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Wann soll das gewesen sein? Du bist gestern nicht weg gegangen!" Lily hätte sich ohrfeigen können! „Na das war kurz bevor wir schlafen gegangen sind!", rettete sie sich und beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem Frühstück. Ellen blickte Alex vielsagend an. „Lil, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du uns etwas erzählen möchtest!", sagte Ellen plötzlich. „Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?", log sie frech. „Du bist so komisch in letzter Zeit.", erklärte ihr Alex. „Außerdem machst du ständig mit James Kontrollgänge, obwohl das auch die Vertrauensschüler erledigen könnten." Lily wurde es plötzlich sehr warm.  
Auf einmal lag ein lautes Rascheln in der Luft. Die Post kam. Viele Eulen flogen durch die hohen Fenster der Großen Halle und brachten einen eisigen Wind mit sich. Vor James plumpste eine braune Eule. Er befreite sie von dem Tagespropheten, steckte einen Knut in den kleinen Lederbeutel und die Eule spreizte ihre Flügel und flog davon. Sirius schaute Prongs über die Schulter.  
Auf der Titelseite prangte ein großes Bild. Ein halb zerstörtes Haus stand in Rauchschwaden. Zauberer liefen wild durch das Bild und gestikulierten aufgebracht. James' Blick fiel auf etwas im Hintergrund. Am Himmel ganz schwach zu erkennen, von Sternen umrandet, war ein Totenkopf und eine Schlange kroch aus seinem Mund. Das Zeichen der Todesser.

_Ruhige Zeit vorbei! Sie- Wissen- Schon- Wer schlägt wieder zu._

_In der Nacht vom 12. auf den 13. Dezember ereignete sich ein erneuter Anschlag auf eine Zaubererfamilie in Inverness. Gegen Mitternacht gelangten mehrere Todesser in das Haus der Familie Baggins. Mr. und Mrs Baggins waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt alleine und schliefen bereits._ „_Als die Auroren eintrafen bot sich ihnen ein grauenhaftes Bild.", so der Zaubereiminister Mr. Ebenezer Southland. „Wir konnten nicht mehr viel tun.", bestätigte sichtlich betroffen Mr. Thaddäus Potter, Leiter der Aurorenabteilung._ _Ein Rätsel bleibt bislang wie die Familie aufgespürt wurde, denn nachdem Mr. Baggins vor einem halben Jahr sich gegen Sie- Wissen- Schon- Wen ausgesprochen hatte, ging die Familie in den Untergrund._ _Der Geheimniswahrer Mr. Courtland wurde bis jetzt nicht aufgefunden. Ministeriumsangestellte vermuten das Schlimmste._ _Unser großes Mitgefühl gilt der einzigsten Tochter, die sich zur Zeit in Hogwarts befindet._ _Weitere Fakten finden Sie auf den Seiten 3,4 und 5._

James ließ die Zeitung sinken. Sirius und er blickten die Tafel zu Ellen hinab. Diese saß mit Lily und Alex zusammen und lachte herzhaft. Sie weiß es noch nicht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Instinktiv blickte James zum Lehrertisch. Viele saßen vor ihrem Propheten. Die Stirn in Falten. Manche schauten zu Ellen.

Plötzlich schwebte eine einzelne Eule herein. Sie kreiste über den Tischen und segelte dann zum Gryffindortisch hinunter. James war nicht der einzigste Schüler, der den Tagespropheten erhielt und viele von ihnen hielten die Luft an.  
Die graue Eule hopste über den Tisch bis sie vor Ellen stehen blieb.  
„Nanu. Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte sie immer noch lächelnd die Eule. Große Augen blinkten sie an und die Graue streckte ihr Bein aus. Ellen betrachtete den Umschlag. „Von wem soll ich denn Post bekommen?", überlegte sie laut. Ein offiziell wirkendes Siegel war darauf gesetzt. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Ihr Blick wurde ernst und eine Gänsehaut jagte über ihren Rücken. Ellen schluckte schwer, als sie den Umschlag nahm und mit zitternden Händen das Siegel brach.

James kam es vor, als hörte die Erde auf zu drehen. Die Große Halle schien den Atem anzuhalten.  
Ellen holte ein Pergament hervor und ihre Augen schwebten über das Schriftstück. Lily saß ihr gegenüber und blickte sie ängstlich an. Alex sah hilflos drein. Ellens Lippen begannen zu beben, Tränen füllten ihre Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Je weiter sie nach unten kam, desto blasser wurde sie. Plötzlich erfüllte ein herzzerreisender Schrei die Luft und im nächsten Moment rollten Ellens Augen in ihren Kopf und sie kippte nach hinten weg. Der Brief segelte zu Boden. Die Schüler starrten auf den reglosen Körper. Alles ging so schnell. Lily war über den Tisch gesprungen. Alex kniete bereits neben Ellen. „Ellen!", rief sie. Lily nahm ihre Hand.„Ellen!", schluchzte Alex verzweifelt.  
Schüler waren von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden um alles genau sehen zukönnen. Augenblicklich stand Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore neben ihnen.  
„Miss Shea, Miss Evans. Treten sie bitte beiseite.", richtete sich der Direktor an sie. Alex und Lily hatten Tränen in den Augen. Sie wussten, dass etwas schlimmes geschehen war. Professor McGonagall flüsterte etwas und Ellens Körper schwebte in die Luft. Die beiden Professoren verschwanden mit ihr aus der Großen Halle. Neugierige Blicke waren auf Lily und Alex gerichtet.  
„Schert euch um euren eigenen Kram!", brüllte Lily plötzlich. Die Schüler sahen sie überrascht an. Benahm sich so eine Schulsprecherin? Wohl kaum. Aber eine gute Freundin womöglich.  
Alex hob den Brief auf.

_Sehr geehrt Miss Baggins,_  
_ich hoffe, dass Sie es nicht schon durch den Tagespropheten erfahren haben. Es ist meine traurige Aufgabe Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihre Eltern Beth und Adam Baggins heute Nacht in Inverness von Todessern in ihrem Versteck aufgespürt und tödlich verletzt wurden. Bislang ist nicht bekannt, wie Ihre Eltern gefunden werden konnten. Doch das Ministerium arbeitet fieberhaft an der Aufklärung. Ihre Eltern wehrten sich bis zum letzten Atemzug. Sie starben als Helden._ _Ich möchte Ihnen mein großes Mitgefühl aussprechen._  
_Ebenezer Southland_ _Zaubereiminister_

Lily schaute Alex über die Schulter. Ihr Brustkorb verengte sich. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Alex nahm Lilys Hand und umklammerte sie fest. Beide sahen sich an. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! „Warum?", fragte Alex halb erstickt. Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sirius und James standen hinter ihnen. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst. „Kommt mit.", befahl Padfoot sanft. Lily und Alex ließen sich von ihnen aus der Großen Halle führen. Sirius hörte ein lautes Gemurmel als sie in der Eingangshalle waren.

Wenig später trennte sich die Gruppe und James schlug den Weg zum Raum der Schulsprecher ein. Während Sirius weiter die Treppen hinauf stieg. Lily war wie betäubt. James platzierte sie auf dem Sofa und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Kanntest du ihre Eltern?", fragte er vorsichtig nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Sie nickte nur. Lange Zeit saß sie einfach da. „Warum?", sagte Lily plötzlich weinend. „Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte James und legte einen Arm um sie.  
„Vor zwei Jahren waren wir bei Ellen in den Sommerferien.", schluchzte Lily. „Es war so lustig. Wir waren Wichtel jagen und haben ein Wettschwimmen mit dem Monster in ihrem See gemacht.", sie lachte plötzlich etwas und verschluckte sich an einer Träne.  
„In ihrem See?", James sah sie überrascht an. „Ja, die Baggins haben ein großes Gut in den Lowlands.", klärte sie ihn auf. „Ihre Eltern waren so lieb und nett. Ich habe mich fast wie daheim gefühlt.", Lily verbarg ihren Kopf an James Schulter.  
Tränen sickerten durch seinen Umhang. Lily wurde immer wieder von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Ich hasse Voldemort. Dieses elende Schwein, atmete James tief. „Lily!" „Ja?" „Ich werde dich immer beschützen!", er hob ihren Kopf sanft nach oben. Ihre Augen waren rot umrandet und glänzten vor Tränen.. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein! Egal was passiert!", James streichelte über ihre Wange. Lily umklammerte ihn fest.

Sie hörte jemanden über den Fußboden schlurfen. Das hörte sich so nach Alex an. Lily öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Alles war so vertraut und dann erkannte sie ihren Schlafsaal.

„Lily, bist du wach?", schniefte jemand neben ihr.

„Ja.", antwortete sie zögerlich und rollte sich zu Alex. Diese setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie waren alleine, denn Lorrain war im Krankenflügel.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war.", flehte Alex plötzlich und warf sich neben Lily in die Kissen.

Lily hatte es fast vergessen. Ellen! Ihre Eltern!

Sie streichelte Alex über den Rücken.

„Er wird dafür büßen!", brachte Lily nach einer Weile endlich hervor.

„Wer?", weinte Alex weiter.

„Voldemort!", sagte Lily grimmig.

Alex fiel vor Schreck fast vom Bett, als sie den Namen hörte.

„Wie?", stotterte sie.

„Ich werde Auror und dann werde ich ihm zeigen was gehauen und gestochen ist!", schnaubte Lily nun zornig.

„Gehauen und gestochen?", rotgeweinte Augen sahen sie an.

„Alex, das ist ein Muggelspruch.", Lily tätschelte ihr wieder den Rücken.

„Meinst du wir können zu Ellen gehen?", fragte sie nun sanfter.

Alex zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Das müssen wir einfach sehen."

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war nachmittags.

„Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen?", wunderte sie sich.

„Als ich her kam warst du schon da.", Alex schniefte in ein Taschentuch.

Beide betrachteten sich im Spiegel. Rote, geschwollene Augen schauten ihnen entgegen.

Ellen wird noch viel schlimmer aussehen., dachte Lily betrübt.

Gemeinsam bestritten sie ihren Weg zum Krankenflügel. Unterwegs wurden sie von Schülern verstohlen angesehen. Das war anscheinend ein erinnerungswürdiger Auftritt gewesen.

Langsam erhob sich das große Portal des Krankenflügels vor ihnen. Alex und Lily nahmen sich an der Hand. Was würden sie finden, wenn sie eintraten? Was sollten sie zu Ellen sagen? Wie konnten sie, sie trösten. Ging das überhaupt?

Beide atmeten tief durch und pochten an die gewaltige Tür.

Sie hörten Schritte und dann schwang die Türe auf.

Madame Pomfrey stand auf der Schwelle.

„Ja?"

„Wir wollten zu unserer Freundin.", berichtete Alex.

„Zu welcher?", fragte die Krankenschwester.

„Zu beiden?", Lily ergriff das Wort.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Nur noch Miss Hawkins ist in meiner Obhut. Miss Baggins wurde gegen Mittag nach London ins St. Mungos verlegt."

Lily und Alex sahen sie wie versteinert an.

„Warum?", riefen beide überrascht.

„Sie hatte einen schweren Zusammenbruch.", Madame Pomfreys Stirn lag in großen Sorgenfalten. „Das arme Mädchen!"

„Wollen sie nun zu Miss Hawkins?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Ähm, ja. Natürlich.", und die beiden Mädchen traten ein.

„Weiß Lorrain es schon?", Alex sah Madame Pomfrey fragend an.

„Ja.", seufzte diese und führte sie in den Krankenflügel.

Lorrain lag in ihrem Bett. Auch sie hatte rote Augen.

Die Mädchen umarmten sie wortlos und setzten sich zu ihr

Taschentücher lagen um sie herum.

„Es ist so furchtbar!", brachte Lorrain nach einer Weile hervor und verteilte Taschentücher an die beiden.

„Ja.", pflichtete Alex ihr bei.

„Sie wird so schnell nicht wieder kommen.", sagte Lorrain betrübt.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Nun ja.", setzte ihre Freundin an. „Sie haben Ellen einfach nicht wach bekommen. Sie hat einen großen Schock bekommen. Und so wurde beschlossen sie ins St. Mungos zu bringen."

„Aber wer wird sich um sie kümmern?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Ihre Tante wird nach London fahren.", erklärte Lorrain fast wie selbstverständlich.

„Woher weißt du das?", Alex war wie überrollt.

„Sich schlafend zu stellen und die Lehrer zu belauschen hat Vorteile.", antwortete Lorrain. „McGonagall hat sie begleitet."

„Arme Ellen!", seufzten die Drei.

Weiter drang keine Nachricht zu ihnen durch. Aus McGonagall konnten sie nur heraus quetschen das sie im Hospital gut aufgehoben war.

„Ich will wissen wie es ihr geht!", Lily kam sich hilflos vor.

James sah sie bekümmert an. Lily war ziemlich nervös und fand keine Ruhe.

Er wollte seine alte Lily wieder haben. Die, die lachte und fröhlich war.

„Lily, ich kann dir vielleicht helfen.", sprach er zögerlich.

„Wie?"

„Mein Vater."

„Hä? Wie meinst du das?"

„Mein Vater ist der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung im Zaubereiministerium.", klärte er sie auf.

Lily blieb angewurzelt stehen. Augen groß wie eine Eule.

„Thaddäus Potter ist dein Vater?"

James sah sie peinlich berührt an. „Ja!"

Thaddäus Potter war ein hoch geachteter Zauberer und vielen Menschen bekannt.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte Lily angespannt.

„Ich schreibe ihm einen Brief.", antwortete James selbstverständlich.

„Tust du es bitte jetzt sofort? Ich sterbe sonst vor Neugierde!", drängte sie ihn.

James nahm Pergament und Feder zur Hand. Er überlegte kurz und kritzelte etwas nieder.

Lily sah ihm über die Schulter.

_Hallo Dad und Mom._

_Wie geht euch? Ich hoffe gut. Mir geht es blendend. Sirius hat schon wieder einige Dinge angestellt, aber bis jetzt ist er noch nicht auf geflogen. Ihr kennt ihn ja._

_Aber nun dazu warum ich euch eigentlich schreibe._

_Dad, meine Freundin möchte gerne wissen wie es Ellen Baggins geht. Beide sind sehr gut befreundet, aber McGonagall und Dumbledore sagen ihr nichts. Bitte erkundige dich nach ihr. Lily ist bald einem Zusammenbruch nahe, wenn sie nichts erfährt._

_Bitte antworte schnell!_

_In Liebe,_

_Euer Sohn James._

„Ich bin keinem Zusammenbruch nahe!", Lily kniepte ihn in die Schulter.

„Klar bist du!", verteidigte er sich. „Du sitzt nicht still, du läufst umher. Du schläfst nicht mehr richtig."

„Woher weißt du..?", sie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf! Und die sind auf dich fixiert!", schnaubte James sie an.

Lily ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Ich mache mir große Sorgen! Verstehst du das nicht?", sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Doch ich verstehe das. Aber du musst die Sorgen nicht alleine bewältigen.", James streichelte ihren Rücken. „Ich bin bei dir."

„Oh, James!", Lily warf sich an ihn. Darauf war er nicht gefasst gewesen und sie purzelten vom Sofa.

Lily öffnete die Augen und blickte in haselnussbraune.

„Ich habe gerade ein Déjà Vu.", grinste James.

„Ich auch. Das war im Zug und es war das erste Mal das ich bemerkt habe das du wunderschöne braune Augen hast.", berichtete sie ihm.

„Wirklich?", er wurde leicht rot.

„Ja!", versicherte Lily ihm. „Aber das gehörte damals nicht dazu.", und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ja, das war damals nicht im Programm.", seufzte James etwas später gespielt.

„Du hast deinen Eltern gesagt das du eine Freundin hast?", fragte Lily plötzlich neugierig.

„Ja und als sie erfuhren das du das Mädchen bist, das mir Hörner gezaubert hatte waren sie sehr erfreut.", James runzelte die Stirn. „Warum, habe ich auch nicht verstanden."

Lily lachte laut auf.

„Meine Eltern fragten sofort ob du der Hörner- James bist."

„Deine Eltern wissen von mir?", er war etwas verwirrt.

„Ja, meine Eltern haben damals eine Eule von McGonagall bekommen und ich Ärger.", sie lachte weiter. „Für Muggel ist es nicht normal jemand anderen zu verhexen."

„Aber du wirst mich nicht wieder verhexen, oder?", James blinzelte sie an.

„Nur wenn du es verdienst, also führe dich gut!"

„Tztztz, Schulsprecher dürfen so was aber nicht!", sagte er ihr altklug.

„Und so was höre ich von dir! Das muss ich mir irgendwo aufschreiben.", wichtigtuerisch schaute sie nach einem Pergament.

„Fährst du eigentlich in den Ferien heim?", fragte James sie aus dem Nichts heraus. Lily hob ihren Kopf von seinem Brustkorb um ihn an zusehen.

„Nein. Du etwa?"

„Wenn du bleibst, bleibe ich auch.", sagte er sanft und streichelte ihr Haar.

„Nur wegen mir brauchst du nicht bleiben.", wehrte sie ab. „Ich kann mir vorstellen das es bei euch ziemlich lustig zu geht."

„Warum kommst du dann nicht einfach mit mir!", schlug James übermütig vor.

Lily schien wie erschlagen.

„Geht das?"

„Ich denke schon.", er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Du musst aber auch mit Sirius vorlieb nehmen.", ergänzte James.

„Aber wie wollen wir erklären, dass ich bei dir in den Ferien bin?", fragte Lily gespannt.

„Sirius weis es.", er sah sie erwartend an.

„Warum dachte ich auch ihr zwei könntet Geheimnisse voreinander haben."

James sah sie entschuldigend an. „Du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Nein. Zumindest kann ich Geheimnisse bewahren.", sie setzte sich auf und sah streng auf ihn herab.

Er blinzelte wieder gespielt.

„Also kommst du mit zu mir?", vergewisserte James sich.

„Ja. Ich werde meinen Eltern sagen das ich hier bleibe. Das geht schon."

Und so war es ab gemacht. James erfand eine Ausrede warum Lily mit ihm kommen sollte und noch am selben Tag sendete er 2 Eulen zu seinen Eltern.

Eulenwendend kam eine Antwort.

_Lieber James,_

_natürlich kann Lily zu uns kommen, wenn ihre Eltern über Weihnachten verreist sind. Deine Mutter freut sich sehr auf sie und ich auch. Endlich lernen wir jemanden kennen der dir Paroli bietet._

_Wegen der Sache in deinem ersten Brief erkundige ich mich noch. Aber das könnte etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen._

_Also, bis zum 23. Dezember._

_Dad_

„Alles geht klar.", flüsterte er Lily am nächsten Tag zu.

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Von meinen Eltern aus auch. Sie waren zwar etwas traurig, aber ich meinte das meine beste Freundin auch hier bleiben würde und ich sie nicht alleine lassen möchte.", Lily zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Kluges Mädchen!", und er gab ihr einen Klaps den Po.

Sie zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Wage dir das ja nicht noch mal in der Öffentlichkeit.", zischte Lily.

James grinste verschmitzt. Sie knuffte ihn unterhalb seiner Gürtelschnalle.

Er riss die Augen auf. Lily schenkte ihm einen herausfordernden Blick und entfernte sie sich von ihm.

James stand da, wie mit einem Eimer Wasser begossen.

„Ihr seid ja sehr vertraut miteinander geworden.", sprach plötzlich Remus hinter ihm. James wirbelte herum. Sein Mund stand offen.

„Mach den Mund zu, oder Gnome klettern rein.", setzte Moony cool fort.

„Ähm, äh..."

„Sag nichts, Prongs! Ich habe Augen im Kopf.", und er ließ ihn stehen.

So konnte James das nicht belassen und er griff sich Remus später zu einem Gespräch.

„Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit!", erklärte Moony.

„Woher?", James schien überrannt.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe Augen im Kopf."

Nach diesem Satz erzählte James alles war vorgefallen war. Nun ja, fast alles.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert das es jetzt auch Remus wusste. Aber da war immer noch Peter. James konnte ihn nicht außen vor lassen und so machte er es für die Marauderer offiziell. Den letzten Abend vor den Weihnachtsferien eröffnete er ihnen bei einem Feuerwhisky, dass er mit Lily zusammen war und sie über die Ferien zu ihm kommen würde.

Sirius riss die Augen auf.

„Wie? Mit uns kommen?"

„Wie ich schon sagte. Lily wird die Ferien bei uns verbringen.", James strahlte in die Runde.

„Das ist so cool, James.", quiekte Peter.

„Meinst du?", gab Padfoot sarkastisch von sich.

„Sirius? Was soll das?", Prongs war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

„Nichts."

Er kann doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, dachte James. Nie und nimmer würde Sirius das denken! Oder etwa doch?

Am nächsten Tag standen die Pferdelosen Kutschen vor dem großen Portal. James stieg schweren Herzens ein, denn er hatte gesehen, wie Professor Flitwick die Große Halle mit bunten Kugeln, glitzernden Sternen, Eiskristallen und Misteln schmückte. Kurze Zeit später waren sie am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade angekommen. Kleine Atemwölkchen schwebten über dem Bahnsteig, erzeugt von aufgeregt plappernden Schülern. Der Himmel war Wolken verhangen und der Boden gefroren. Es würde bald anfangen zu schneien.

Lily stand etwas abseits mit Alex und Lorrain. Ellen war immer noch in St. Mungos. Vielleicht konnte James es arrangieren das Lily sie besuchen durfte.

Langsam begab sich die Schülerschar in den Hogwarts Express.

Lily schob die Türe zum Schulsprecherabteil auf. James eilte ihr entgegen und nahm ihr den schweren Koffer ab.

„Oh, danke!", Lily war etwas überrascht.

„Für dich immer, mein Liebling.", antwortete James und erntete einen langen Kuss.

Lily trennte sich nur ungern von James, aber sie musste noch zu Lorrain und Alex.

Die Zugfahrt verging wie im Flug.

James sah auf seine Uhr. Es war fast 6 Uhr abends. Sie mussten bald ankommen.

Und wie auf Bestellung verlangsamte sich der Zug.

Lichter erschienen und der Bahnsteig wurde sichtbar.

Lily kam in das Abteil gestürmt.

„Endlich sind wir da. Ich kann es kaum erwarten deine Eltern kennen zu lernen! Meinst du sie mögen mich? Sehe ich auch ordentlich aus?"

„Beruhige dich!", beschwichtigte James sie. „Klar werden sie dich mögen!"

„Ich möchte einen guten Eindruck auf sie machen.", gab Lily zurück.

„Sei wie du bist und sie werden dich lieben!", grinste er überschwänglich.

„Na, wenn du es sagst!"

Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof ein und hielt letztendlich. Beide schnappten ihre Koffer und stiegen aus. Lily verabschiedete sich von Alex und Lorrain und ging zurück zu James.

Sirius stieß zu ihnen.

„Wir sehen uns.", verabschiedete sich Remus und eilte zu einer blonden Frau die ihn in die Arme schloss. Peter wünschte ihnen frohe Weihnachten und wuchtete seinen Koffer zu einem kleinen, dicken Mann der ihn begrüßte und sie verschwanden durch die Barriere.

„So, da sind wir.", Lily lächelte James und Sirius an. Letzterer sah nicht sehr glücklich aus.

James streckte seinen Hals und schaute über die Menschenmenge.

„Ah, da ist sie!", sagte er plötzlich und zerrte seinen Koffer in Richtung einer mittelgroßen Frau mit hellbraunen, lockigen Haaren. Sie war schlank und sah recht jung aus.

„Mom! Du siehst fantastisch aus wie immer!", und James drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.


	15. Die erste Begegnung

**Kapitel 15- Die erste Begegnung**

„Oh, James. Du wieder!", tadelte sie ihren Sohn, ließ von ihm ab und drückte Sirius an sich. „Hallo Ophelia!", begrüßte er sie.  
Lily stand da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. „Ähm, Mom. Das ist Lily Evans. Lily, das ist meine Mutter Ophelia Potter.", stellte James vor." Lily streckte ihre Rechte aus. „Ach James, stell mich nicht immer so geschwollen vor.", rügte seine Mutter und nahm Lilys Hand. „Hallo!", brachte Lily hervor. „Hallo Lily! Es freut mich dich endlich kennen zulernen.", James Mutter lächelte sie an. „Na los, kommt. Ich glaube ich habe nicht richtig geparkt.", drängte Ophelia und die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

Vor Kings Cross steuerten sie auf einen dunkelroten Mini Cooper zu. „Äh, passen wir da auch alle rein? Inklusive Koffern?", Lily schien sehr verwirrt. „Natürlich!", versicherte Mrs. Potter.  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle samt in dem kleinen Auto. Von außen erschien es winzig, aber von innen war es gigantisch. Lily streckte ihre Füße von sich. Wie konnte sie nur Minuten vorher zweifeln, dass sie nicht genug Platz haben würden. Zauberer!  
„Und auf geht's!", Ophelia warf den Gang ein und es ging los. Das kleine Auto quälte sich durch die dicht befahrenen Straßen von London. Welch ein Abenteuer! Lily schwor sich nie wieder mit einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe in einem Auto zu fahren, bzw. den Zauberer oder die Hexe fahren zu lassen. Mrs. Potter schien sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüber den Gesten der anderen Autofahrer, bis James ein ermahnendes „Mom!" von sich gab. Zirka eine Stunde später fuhren sie in eine Einfahrt.

Das Haus lag im dunkeln und Lily wusste nicht was sie erwartete. War es ein großes oder ein kleines Haus? Ihre Koffer schwebten hinter ihnen durch die Türe. Lily stockte der Atem. Eine große Eingangshalle eröffnete sich vor ihr. Ein spiegelblanker Marmorfußboden blitzte im Schein des Kronleuchters. Mrs. Potter legte den Autoschlüssel auf einen kleinen Tisch. „Schuhe bitte aus!", ermahnte sie. Wie meine Mutter., lächelte Lily in sich hinein. Sie hatte einen kalten Boden erwartet, aber er war angenehm warm. „Wir haben eine heiße Quelle unter dem Haus.", las Ophelia ihre Gedanken. „Und was macht ihr im Sommer?", fragte Lily neugierig? „Na dann stellen wir sie ab.", sagte James, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. „Aha, wie dumm von mir.", bemerkte Lily ironisch. „Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen!", erklärte Mrs. Potter heiter. „James, zeig Lily bitte ihr Zimmer. Sirius, du kennst dich ja aus. Und dann kommt bitte ins Esszimmer." Sie verschwand. „Na dann mal los!", sagte James und sein Koffer schwebte die Treppe hinauf.

Lily fand das Haus einfach traumhaft. Jeder Raum hatte eine andere Farbe. Der Flur war in einem leichten Apricot gehalten. Gold umrahmte Bilder hingen an den Wänden und zeigten Landschaften sowie Menschen die ihnen freundlich zuwinkten. „Im ersten Stock sind die Gästezimmer.", berichtete James und öffnete eine Tür. „Das ist deins!" Lily trat ein. Wow, durchfuhr es sie. Ein großes Himmelbett stand ihr gegenüber. Die Möbel waren antik, so wie es aussah, und geschmackvoll arrangiert. „Fühl dich wie daheim!", frohlockte James. „Das Bad ist gleich neben deinem Zimmer." erklärte er. „Und mein Zimmer ist im zweiten Stock, gleich über deinem.", fügte James flüsternd hinzu. Abschätzend sah Lily ihn an. Er lächelte ihr zu. „Das Esszimmer ist vom Flur aus gesehen auf der rechten Seite.", ergänzte James. „Wir sehen uns beim Essen.", und er drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Lippen. Sirius atmete tief ein.

Prongs und Padfoot erklommen den zweiten Stock. „Sirius, wenn du ein Problem hast, dann sag es mir!", fing James plötzlich an. „Ich habe kein Problem." „Natürlich, deswegen hast du auch so tief eingeatmet als ich Lily einen Kuss gegeben habe.", bemerkte Prongs. „Es ist nichts, O.K.?", antwortete Sirius schnippisch. „Na gut, wenn du es sagst.", und James öffnete eine Tür. Sirius schlurfte nur ein paar Schritte weiter. Polternd stieß er die Türe auf. Wer weiß, was er wieder hat. Gegen Weihnachten ist er immer so mürrisch., überlegte Prongs.

Das Abendessen erwies sich als ziemlich lecker und sehr unterhaltsam. Die Vier saßen an einem Tisch aus grünem Marmor. Kerzenlicht erhellte den Raum und leichte Musik erklang im Hintergrund. Jeder hatte ein Glas Wein vor sich stehen und so wurde auf Weihnachten und zauberhafte Ferien getrunken. Lily hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel gelacht. Und als Mrs. Potter anfing einige Geschichten von Sirius und James zu erzählen war es ganz um sie geschehen. Die beiden Betroffenen fanden es hingegen gar nicht witzig, dass über sie gespottet wurde.  
„Mom, musste das sein?", fragte James seine Mutter als er eine Schüssel in die Küche trug. „Was meinst du?", scheinheilig blinzelte sie ihn an. „Die Geschichte mit Opas Zauberstab ging ja noch, aber musstest du ausgerechnet die Babygeschichten raus holen und Sirius und meine erste Bestrafung erzählen?" „Ach Jamie,", sprach ihn Ophelia mit seinem Spitznamen an. „Später wirst du darüber lachen und diese Geschichten sogar selber erzählen!" „Deine Worte in Merlins Ohr!", konterte er. „Wann kommt Dad eigentlich heim?", lenkte James ab. „Heute Nacht, er hat Bereitschaft.", sie seufzte laut. „Hat Lily eigentlich was für den Silvesterball mit genommen?", wollte Ophelia wissen.

James stockte der Atem. Der Silvesterball, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf! Seine Mutter sah ihn erwartend an. „Man könnte denken, du bist der Vergessenszauber höchst persönlich!", tadelte sie ihn. Er machte ein verstimmtes Gesicht.  
„Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?", fragte Lily, die mit ein paar Tellern beladen in die Küche kam. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch errötet vom Lachen. „Ich habe vergessen dir zu sagen, dass wir jedes Jahr einen Silvesterball abhalten.", erklärte James. „Du hast nicht zufällig ein Kleid dabei?" Lily grübelte etwas. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.", schloss sie. „Ein Grund mehr morgen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.", sagte Ophelia freudestrahlend. Und so schien es abgemacht. Lily, James und Sirius sollten am nächsten Tag noch ein paar Besorgungen machen.  
Der Abend war noch sehr unterhaltsam, aber gegen 11 Uhr begaben sich alle zu Bett. Der nächste Tag würde stressig werden. „Gute Nacht, Lily!" James und Lily standen vor ihrem Zimmer. „Gute Nacht, James!", und sie küssten sich lange. „Nicht vergessen, mein Zimmer ist gleich über deinem.", lachte er verschmitzt. „Du wieder!", Lily verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
Lächelnd machte James den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.  
Lily zog die Decke bis zu Nasenspitze. Sie fühlte sich in dem großen Himmelbett total verloren. Meine gesamte Familie hätte darin Platz. Ein Halbmond hing am Himmel. Sie betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile und musste unweigerlich an Remus denken. Armer Kerl, bald ist es wieder soweit.

„Lily, es ist Zeit zum aufstehen!", sagte eine sanfte Stimme die ihr erst unbekannt vorkam. Sie brauchte einige Sekunde um sich zu erinnern wo sie war. „Guten Morgen Mrs. Potter.", Lily schlug die Augen auf. Ein Lächeln begrüßte sie. „Mach schnell, Jamie und Siri sind schon lange wach." „Jamie und Siri?", grinste Lily fies. Ophelia lachte auf.. „Ja, süß. Nicht wahr?"  
Lily zog sich so schnell wie möglich um und eilte in die Küche. Es duftete schon wieder herrlich und Lily stellte sich vor, am Ende der Ferien, dick wie eine Weihnachtsgans auszusehen. „Guten Morgen," begrüßte sie die anderen. „Morgen.", grummelten Sirius und James. „Ignorier die beiden Morgentrolle. Das wird sich nie ändern!", resignierte Mrs. Potter. Nach einem fantastischen Frühstück machten sich die Drei reisefertig. Die bekannten, grünlichen Flammen züngelten im Kamin. „Ladies first!", sagte Sirius aufmerksam. Lily nahm ihm etwas Flohpulver ab, stieg in den Kamin und warf den Rest hinein. „Zum Tropfenden Kessel.", rief sie deutlich und weg war sie.  
James und Sirius taten es ihr gleich. Padfoot kletterte aus dem Kamin und sah sich um. James und Lily standen etwas abseits und letztere klopfte ihrem Freund enthusiastisch auf den Rücken. „Er konnte es wieder nicht lassen, oder?", machte Sirius auf sich aufmerksam. „Was meinst du?", fragte Lily neugierig. „Wehe!", drohte James. Padfoot lachte. „Wenn ich das sage bin ich auf der Stelle dem Tode geweiht!", erklärte er. Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Erzähl ich dir alles später.", flüsterte Sirius ihr im vorbei gehen zu.  
Die Winkelgasse war überfüllt mit Hexen und Zauberern. Alle drängelten sich aneinander vorbei. Jeder wollte die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen. „Da haben wir uns ja genau den richtigen Tag ausgesucht!", schnaufte James.  
„Ich denke nicht das ihr ein Kleid mit mir kaufen gehen wollt, richtig?", vergewisserte sich Lily. Die beiden Jungs nickten zustimmend. „Also dann. Wo werde ich euch finden?", fragte sie. „Ach nein, lasst mich raten. Qualität für Quidditch? Richtig?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand Lily in der Menge.  
Sie öffnete die Ladentüre zu Madam Malkins. Eine kleine dicke Frau kam auf sie zugeeilt. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich suche ein Kleid für einen Ball." „Mhm. Ich glaube, ich habe genau das Richtige für Sie.", und die Verkäuferin führte sie in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes. Verschieden farbige Stoffe hingen über Stühle, Scheren lagen umher. Kleine Nadelkissen verstreuten sich auf jeder freien Fläche. Die kleine Hexe schob eine Modelpuppe vor sich in den Raum. Sie trug ein wunderschönes schwarzes Kleid und weise, lange Handschuhe die bis zu den Oberarmen reichten. Der obere Teil des Kleides bestand aus einer Korsage die mit kleinen silbernen Ornamenten verziert war. Diese verliefen sich dann im Rock des Kleides. „Das ist Traumhaft!", entfuhr es Lily. „Ja, nicht wahr?", gratulierte die Schneiderin sich selber. „Probieren sie es an!" Lily verschwand in einer Umkleidekabine. Der Stoff fühlte sich kühl an als er über ihre Haut streifte. Herrlich! Sie zog die seidenen Handschuhe an und steckte sich gekonnt die Haare hoch.  
Lily trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Dieses Kleid ist für Sie bestimmt!", sagte die kleine Frau begeistert. Einige Kunden im Landen nickten zustimmend. Lily betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Es war perfekt.  
Mit einem großen Paket verlies sie den Laden und schlenderte an den Schaufenstern entlang. Ab und zu trat sie in einen Laden und suchte nach passenden Weihnachtsgeschenken. Schwer bepackt traf sie in Qualität für Quidditch ein. „Ah, da bist du ja endlich!", James schien ungeduldig. „Wie ich sehe warst du erfolgreich!" „Ja.", strahlte Lily ihn an. Gemeinsam schoben sie sich durch die Menschenmassen. Lily hatte ein paar Pakete auf James und Sirius verteilt. Sie trugen ihre eigenen Weihnachtsgeschenke. Lily blieb vor einem Laden stehen und betrachtete das Schaufenster. Lustige kleine Tiere vollführte Kunststücke. Sie wollte gerade weiter gehen, als sie mit jemandem zusammen stieß. „Oh, entschul...", ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen. Die Kapuze des Mannes war nach hinten gefallen und entblößte sein Gesicht. Lily kannte dieses Gesicht! „SIE!", fuhr sie ihn an. James sah sich um. Auch er erkannte den Mann von einem Foto aus dem Tagespropheten. Dem Mann stand plötzlich Angst in den Augen und er drehte sich blitzschnell um und drängte sich durch die Menge.„Bleiben Sie stehen!", brüllte Lily. Sie drückte Sirius ihre Einkäufe in die Hand, zückte ihren Zauberstab und raste dem Mann hinterher.

„Lily, bleib hier!", rief James ihr vergeblich nach.

„Halte das!", und er drückte Sirius die restlichen Päckchen in die Hände und er war auf und davon.

„Sagt mir doch nur nicht was hier los ist!", beschwerte Sirius sich vergeblich.

Die Menge teilte sich. Lily war auf den schwarzen Umhang fixiert.

Ich muss ihn kriegen!

Sie drängelte sich an Hexen und Zauberern vorbei die sie beiseite stieß..

Die schwarze Gestalt rannte auf den Tropfenden Kessel zu und verschwand darin. Lily ihm nach.

Außer Atem stürmte sie in das Pub.

„Wo ist er hin?", rief sie Tom entgegen. Dieser zeigte nur auf den Ausgang nach Muggel London.

Lily steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und rannte weiter.

„Wo ist sie lang gelaufen?", keuchte James, als er im Tropfenden Kessel an kam. Der Barkeeper zeigte auf die offene Türe und James hetzte nach draußen.

„Was ist denn heute nur hier los?", wunderte sich Tom.

Die Sonne blendete ihn als er aus dem dunklen Pub kam. Wo ist sie?

James schaute sich um.

Da! Dahinten sah er ihre roten Haare.

Der Mann rannte durch die Straßen.

Lily schloss nur für eine Sekunde ihre Augen. Als sie, sie wieder öffnete war er verschwunden. Sie blickte sich um. Zu ihrer linken lag eine Seitenstraße und Lily sah gerade noch, wie der Umhang hinter einer Ecke verschwand.

Vorbei an Müllcontainern und durch Pfützen führte sie ihr Weg. Ein Geruch von Abfall und Dreck lag in der Luft. Lily holte wieder ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Sie machte sich bereit. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und ein Prickeln überzog ihrer Haut. Sie musste Courtland kriegen. Das schuldete sie Ellen.

Vorsichtig trat sie um die Ecke und stand vor einer Tür.

„Alohomora.", flüsterte sie. Knarrend schwang die Türe auf. Es war ihr unheimlich zumute. Dennoch trat Lily ein. Alles lag im dunkeln. Es roch modrig und Spinnweben hingen von der Decke. Über Lily knackte es plötzlich und sie wusste, dass Courtland im zweiten Stock war.

Leise schlich sie die Treppe hinauf. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag ihren ganzen Körper erzittern ließ.

James erblickte gerade noch wie Lily nach links verschwand und er sprintete weiter zu der Straßenecke. Sein Zauberstab war kampfbereit vor ihm ausgestreckt. So leise wie möglich ging er zum Ende der Straße, bis er vor einer angelehnten Türe stand.

Oh, Lily. Mach keine Dummheiten!

James schob die Türe auf und trat ein. Eine Person stand auf der Treppe die ihm wage bekannt vor kam.

„Lily?", flüsterte er heißer.

Die Gestalt wirbelte herum.

„James!", Lily schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

Sie winkte ihn zu sich.

„Bist du von allen guten Zauberern verlassen alleine einem Verbrecher, womöglich Todesser, nach zulaufen?", fauchte er Lily leise an.

Aber sie überhörte ihn.

„Er ist oben. Komm!", und sie schlich weiter, dicht gefolgt von James.

Beide waren sehr angespannt. Lily versuchte ihr Gehör zu verschärfen.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie Stimmen.

„Meister, ich wurde entdeckt."

„Von wem?", hisste eine Stimme.

„Ein Mädchen. Sie ist mir gefolgt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie abhängen konnte."

„Haben dich noch andere erkannt?", fragte die gefährlich klingende Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Meister."

James machte einen Schritt nach vorne und der Boden gab ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich. Das Gespräch verstummte. Lily funkelte James böse an. Eine Weile verging, bis erneut ein Flüstern erklang.

„Jemand ist hier! Was soll ich tun, Meister?"

„Töte sie."

James sog die Luft ein. So hatte er sich die Feiertage nicht vorgestellt. Aber sie waren zu zweit und er nur einer. Oder?

Er bedeutete Lily sich bereit zu machen.

Ich muss ihn kriegen., schwebte es Lily wieder durch den Kopf.

Ein Rascheln war zu hören, als wäre ein Umhang zu Boden geworfen worden.

Beide pressten sich dichter an die Wand. Die Dunkelheit konnte ihnen vorläufig Schutz bieten. Schritte waren zu hören. Die Tür ging auf. Zögerlich schlich Courtland aus dem Zimmer, seinen Zauberstab vor sich.

„Expeliarmus!", brüllten zwei Stimmen zugleich. Lily und James hatten aus verschiedenen Richtungen einen Fluch geschickt, welche miteinander kollidierten. Ein lauter Knall folgte und die Druckwelle schleuderte alle zu Boden. Ihre Zauberstäbe flogen aus ihren Händen und rollten über den Boden.

James rang nach Luft. Ein Stechen durchzog seinen Brustkorb. Als er den Kopf hob sah er, wie Courtland über den Boden kroch um seinen Zauberstab zu finden.

„Lily, halt ihn auf!", schrie James lauthals.

Mit einem Satz war Lily auf den Beinen. Ihre Schulter schmerzte, aber sie ignorierte es. Ein kräftiger Tritt traf Courtland in die Seite. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und lag auf einmal reglos da.. Lily schnappte sich die Zauberstäbe.

„Was machst du?", hisste plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer. Lily zuckte zusammen. Ist da noch jemand?

James hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und eilte zu ihr hinüber.

„Wer ist da? Zeig dich!", rief er.

Ein Lachen ertönte. Es war so eisig, das es Lily und James eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Lily drückte die Türe vollständig auf.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Eine, mit einem schwarzen Umhang, umhüllte Person stand vor einem Kamin.

Rote Augen funkelten unter einer Kapuze, die halb das Gesicht verdeckte. Sofern man es als solches bezeichnen konnte. Ein markantes, spitzes Kinn war sichtbar. Schmale Lippen und eine flache Nase. Es erinnerte mehr an die Züge einer Schlange, als an die eines Menschen.

„Wer seid ihr! Nennt euren Namen!", rief Lily. Eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort schon. Plötzlich kam sie sich so dumm vor.

Einen Augenblick lang stutzte die dunkle Gestalt.

„Wer ich bin?"

Wieder ertönte ein grausiges Lachen.

„Dein Tod, Mädchen."

„Nur über meine Leiche.", James tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und stellte sich vor sie.

„Wie nobel von dir. Aber das wird sie auch nicht retten.", erklärte Voldemort erheitert.

„Ich habe vor ihnen keine Angst! Sie widerwärtiger Bastard.", brüllte Lily und schob sich an Prongs vorbei.

Ist sie wahnsinnig, James konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

„Wie nanntest du mich?", hisste Voldemort gefährlich. Es war keine Frage.

„Sie widerwärtiger Bastard.", schimpfte Lily drauf los. „Sie unterbemitteltes Individuum wagen es auch noch danach zu fragen? Jeder denkt sie sind der gefährlichste Zauberer der Geschichte, aber dabei sind sie nur ein Wurm der nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Ein Nichts! Eine Missgeburt. Sie sind ein Bastard!"

James traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Ich werde sie umbringen! Hören sie mich? Ich werde sie vernichten!", brüllte Lily und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. James packte sie noch rechtzeitig am Arm. Er hatte den Eindruck, als würde sich seine Freundin mit bloßen Händen auf ihren Gegner stürzen.

„GENUG!", brüllte Voldemort plötzlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lily.

„Sag ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu deiner Freundin.", adressierte die dunkle Gestalt an James.

Das darf nicht passieren, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab. James packte Lily rechtzeitig und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Explosion. James nahm schützend die Hände über den Kopf.

Plötzlich ertönten Stimmen. Viele Stimmen. Rauch umfasste alles.

Lily konnte den Staub beim Luft holen schmecken. Was war passiert?

„Leben sie noch?", eine besorgte Stimme erklang. Zwei Finger erfühlten ihren Puls.

„Ja. Beide."

„Beim Merlin, was für ein Glück!"

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Jemand versuchte in ihr Haus einzubrechen. Ein Baby schrie. Der Geruch von Feuer lag in der Luft. Sie musste das Kind retten, sie musste...!

„Miss Evans. Äh, Lily. Wach auf.", ein Mann hielt ihre Hand.

„Der Heiler sagte, dass sie ein herumfliegender Stein getroffen hat.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich ihr ersparen werde was ich zu sagen habe.", ertönte es in einer tieferen Tonlage.

„Lily, mach die Augen auf.", James beugte sich über sie.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie umher. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie spürte eine dicke Beule.

Ein Mann blickte auf sie herab. Kleine, grau Strähnen zogen sich durch das dichte, schwarze Haar. Blaugraue Augen funkelten durch eine runde Brille auf Lily hinab.

So müsste James wohl aussehen, wenn er älter wäre schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Langsam richtete Lily sich auf.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ihr hattet sehr viel Glück. Das ist passiert.", stürmte James Vater gleich drauf los.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Sirius uns sofort alarmiert hat! Und wäre Tom euch nicht gefolgt hätten wir euch womöglich nie gefunden.", Mr. Potter stand vom Bett auf. Er schien total in Rage.

„Wie konntet ihr nur so leichtsinnig sein! Ihr hättet jetzt tot sein können!"

„Mr. Potter...", setzte Lily zaghaft an, verstummte aber wieder.

„Ihr wart sehr verantwortungslos. Ihr seid keine Auroren. Ihr habt nicht die nötige Ausbildung. Versteht ihr mich?"

„Ja.", sagten beide zaghaft.

„Niemandem wäre geholfen gewesen, wenn ihr euch umbringen lasst."

Lily hob zaghaft sie Hand, als würde sie sich melden.

„Ja?", Mr. Potter sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Haben sie Mr. Courtland bekommen? War er noch da, als sie eintrafen?"

„Ja.", antwortete er knapp.

Lily sank erleichtert in die Kissen zurück. Das leider zu schnell und ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr sie.

„Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen. James kann dir ja noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten.", schlug Mr. Potter nun in einem ruhigeren Ton vor. „Wir sehen uns beim Essen.", und er ging aus dem Zimmer.


	16. Entschuldigungen und Geschenke

**Kapitel 16- Entschuldigungen und Geschenke**

James setzte sich zu ihr.

„Oh nein. Was habe ich nur getan?", warf Lily sich vor. „Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Ich, ich..."

„Ja, das hast du allerdings.", sagte James leichthin.

„James, es tut mir so leid."

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut, aber du warst sehr leichtsinnig.", er hörte sich an, wie sein Vater.

„Bitte verzeih mir.", bat Lily. „Als ich ihn gesehen habe wollte ich mich nur noch an ihm rächen."

„Lily, bitte tu so etwas nie wieder!"

„Ja.", schluchzte sie auf einmal und alle Anspannung fiel von ihr ab.

„Es tut mir so leid.", schluchzte sie immer wieder.

James nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ist doch gut!", beruhigte er Lily, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind. Behutsam streichelte James über ihren Rücken.

„Du warst aber ganz schön mutig.", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Nicht jeder brüllt Voldemort an, er sei ein Bastard."

„James, was denkt jetzt dein Vater von mir?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber eine gute Entschuldigung bei ihm, und nicht bei mir, wird es schon richten."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja. Ich denke schon. Mein Dad war jetzt ziemlich sauer, aber er war sehr besorgt. Das musst du auch verstehen."

Lily nickte zaghaft.

„Was wird mit Courtland jetzt passieren? Askaban?", fragte sie.

James nickte.

„Er ist jetzt zur Befragung im Ministerium. Ein Heiler musste ihn vorher behandeln, denn du hattest ihm eine Rippe gebrochen.", James schmunzelte.

„Voldemort konnte aber entkommen. Leider. Derjenige, der ihn aufhält muss bestimmt erst noch geboren werden."

Eine Weile verging bis Lily das Wort ergriff.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist sehr mutig."

„Warum?"

„Weil du mich beschützen wolltest."

„Habe ich doch zum Schluss auch."

„Ja, das hast du."

Lily kuschelte sich an ihn.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin so froh das ich bei dir bin."

„Ich bin auch froh das du bei mir bist, Liebling."

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab dich sehr lieb.", und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

James traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das war das erste Mal, das Lily Evans ihm sagte, dass sie ihn sehr mochte.

„Ich hab dich auch sehr lieb.", er küsste sie sanft aufs Haar.

Das Abendessen verlief sehr ruhig. Mrs Potter saß noch immer der Schock in den Knochen, dass ihr Sohn vor Voldemort gestanden hatte. Kaum jemand sagte ein Wort. Nur das klimpern des Besteckes war zuhören. Man hätte die angespannte Atmosphäre mit den bloßen Händen greifen können. Lily fühlte sich wie das schwarze Schaf der Familie, denn eigentlich war alles ihre Schuld. Sie benutzte die Stille, um sich eine passende Entschuldigung auszudenken. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie Mr. Potter ansah verlor sie den Mut. Die Weihnachtsstimmung war den Bach hinunter gegangen. Sirius war der einzigste, der gute Laune hatte.

Bevor Lily zu Bett ging fasste sie sich ein Herz und klopfte vorsichtig an die Türe des Arbeitszimmers. Jetzt oder nie, sagte sie sich.

„Herein!", rief Mr. Potter.

Lily atmete noch einmal tief und trat ein.

James' Vater saß hinter einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch, der voller Pergament lag. An den Wänden zogen sich dunkle Regale aus Kirschholz entlang, die bis unter die Decke reichten. Vor der Feuerstelle standen zwei gemütlich aussehende Sessel und über dem Kamin hing das Familienwappen. Es war ein in Silber geprägter Hirsch, der von einem Lorbeerkranz umrandet wurde.

Der Hirsch liegt James also im Blut, dachte sie überrascht.

„Komm herein und setzt dich!", er machte eine einladende Bewegung zu den zwei Sesseln. Etwas zögerlich nahm Lily platz. Mr. Potter arrangierte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Nun?", fragte er.

„Ähm, ja.", sie atmete noch einmal tief ein.

„Ich wollte mich für mein Benehmen von heute entschuldigen. Es war sehr töricht von mir. Ich weiß, dass ich James und mich in Gefahr gebracht habe. Es tut mir sehr leid und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Mr. Potter sah sie überrascht an. Das hatte er wohl nicht erwartet. James hatte ihr erklärt, dass es das Beste wäre für seine Fehler gerade zu stehen. Das würde ihn beeindrucken.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung gerne an!", sagte er nach ein paar Sekunden schon etwas herzlicher.

Sämtliche Luft entwich aus Lily. Nun erkannte sie seine nette Art aus den Briefen wieder.

„Wirklich? Oh danke. Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen und ich war ja so..."

Mr. Potter hob die Hand und sie verstummte.

„Ich möchte mich im Gegenzug bei dir bedanken. Ich heiße es nicht für gut, was ihr getan habt, aber wir haben heute einen Todesser gefangen der zwei Menschenleben vernichtet hat, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Das ist ein kleiner Fortschritt für meine Abteilung.", erklärte er aufrichtig.

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. Damit hatte Lily nicht gerechnet.

„Äh, keine Ursache.", sagte sie wie betäubt. Beinahe wäre ihr noch ein "Jeder Zeit wieder.", heraus gerutscht, doch kurz davor fand sie ihre Fassung wieder.

Lily verabschiedete sich bald. Mr. Potter wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Sie huschte über die Flure. Lily wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein.

Die große Wanduhr schlug gerade 11 als sie die Treppen zum zweiten Stock erklomm.

Was hat er gesagt? Die selbe Türe nur einen Stock höher., überlegte Lily.

Da stand sie nun und öffnete die Türe. Alles war dunkel als sie in den Raum trat. Aber sie hörte ein tiefes atmen. Na wenigstens schnarcht er nicht.

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich durch den Raum.

„Aua!", Lily war gegen eine Kante gestoßen.

Ein rascheln, von einer zurück geworfenen Bettdecke, ertönte und James sprang aus dem Bett.

„Wer ist da?", sein Zauberstab lag bereit in seiner Hand.

Lily war perplex.

"Erwartest du noch jemanden um diese Zeit in deinem Schlafzimmer?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Lily? Was machst du hier?"

„Na du hast mir doch gesagt, wo dein Zimmer ist und nun bin ich hier. Ist das schlimm?", sie schien verwirrt.

„Äh, nein. Ich habe nur nicht gedacht das du her kommst.", antwortete James ehrlich.

„Nun ja. Hier bin ich!", lachte Lily.

„Wo ist dein Bett? Ich sehe rein gar nichts."

„Warte einen Moment.", und augenblicklich erhellte sich der Raum.

Die Zimmer waren fast identisch eingerichtet, nur hingen Poster an den Wände und in Regalen stapelten sich Bücher und sonstige Dinge.

„Nett hast du es hier.", ihr Blick fiel auf Klamotten die auf dem Boden zerstreut lagen.

„Hä, na ja.", James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nicht wirklich."

„Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?", platzte Lily heraus.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich in James Bauch breit.

„Äh, klar. Wenn du willst.", sagte er gelassen. Sein Mund trocknete aus.

Sie strahlte ihn an und steuerte auf das Bett zu. Lily löste den Knoten an ihrem Bademantel und warf ihn über einen Stuhl, der unter der weiteren Last bedrohlich ächzte.

Sie trug einen hellblauen Pyjama. James betrachtete Lily genau. Sie hatte es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht als sie James verwundert an sah.

„Warum stehst du noch da?"

Er schreckte hoch. „Hä? Oh ja.", und er krabbelte zurück in sein Bett.

Lily war ganz warm und James konnte den letzten Hauch ihres Parfums riechen.

Er kuschelte sich an sie und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen.

„James. Du kitzelst mich an meinem Ohr.", beschwerte sie sich nach einer Weile.

„Tut mir leid, wollte ich nicht.", aber, anstatt seinen Kopf weg zu drehen hauchte er sanft in ihr Ohr.

Lily zuckte zusammen.

„Oh, das war gemein. Du weißt ganz genau das ich davon eine Gänsehaut bekomme!", protestierte sie.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte James scheinheilig.

„Ja!", machte sie ihren Standpunkt klar und piekste ihn in die Seite.

„Oh!", fauchte er. „Das bedeutet eine Kitzelattacke!", und er stürzte sich auf sie.

Plötzlich war die schönste Rangelei im Gange. Lily musste ständig laut lachen, weil James immer einen kleinen Quicker von sich gab, wenn sie ihn durch kitzelte. Beide rollten über das Bett und auf einmal merkte Lily keinen Untergrund mehr unter sich.

„AAHHH!", und sie fielen über den Rand des Himmelbettes.

Lily sog die Luft ein. James war auf sie gefallen.

Auf einmal ging die Türe auf und Licht erhellte den Raum. James und Lily blinzelten in die Helligkeit.

„James, was zum Troll machst du...!", Sirius Stimme verstummte.

„Lily?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Hallo Sirius.", brachte Lily unter James hervor.

James' Augen hatten sich an das Licht gewöhnt. Da stand ein total überraschter Sirius dem langsam eine leichte Röte in die Wangen stieg.

„James, kannst du bitte von mir runter gehen?", ächzte Lily.

„O, na klar.", er stand auf und half ihr hoch.

Sirius starrte die beiden an.

„Äh, ich wollte euch nicht stören bei...", er suchte nach dem passenden Wort.

„Sirius!"

„Padfoot!", erklang es zur selben Zeit.

Alle drei standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Eine Uhr schlug Mitternacht.

„Es ist der 25. Dezember.", brach Lily die peinliche Stille.

„Eigentlich die Zeit für Geschenke."

„Jetzt schon?", Sirius schien Mitternacht etwas zu früh für den Weihnachtsmorgen.

„Ach kommt schon.", und Lily ging aus dem Raum.

„Habt ihr..?", murmelte Sirius James vielsagend zu.

„Padfoot!", sagte Prongs gefährlich.

„Ist ja gut.", der Bedrohte hob abwehrend die Hände und folgte seinem Freund aus dem Zimmer.

Lily saß vor der großen Tanne die im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt war. Unter dem Baum lagen viele Päckchen. Die beiden Jungs schauten umher und erkannten ihre Namen auf ein paar Geschenken. Begeistert riss Sirius ein Paket auf. Darin war ein Spiegel. Verstört sah er sich um. Lily beäugte ihn erwartungsvoll.

„Ich habe doch schon genug Spiegel.", erklärte er.

James widmete sich einem kunstvoll verpackten Geschenk und hervor kam ein Spiegel.

„Ich habe auch einen Spiegel, Sirius!" ,und als er den Namen aussprach erschien das gerufene Gesicht im Rahmen.

„James?", in Sirius Spiegel wurden die Konturen von Prongs sichtbar.

Die Beiden Freunde sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Toll, oder?", fragte Lily entzückt.

„Die sind von dir?", wollte Padfoot erstaunt wissen.

„Ja. Ich dachte mir, dass sie euch bestimmt nützlich wären.", sagte sie leichthin.

Sirius konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Mit einem Geschenk von Lily hatte er nicht gerechnet und er hatte auch nichts für sie. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er die letzten Tage gedacht hatte, das Lily seine Freundschaft mit James auseinander bringen wollte. Und nun hatte sie ihm ein Geschenk gemacht das genau das Gegenteil bewies.

„Vielen Dank, Lily.", stammelte Sirius.

„Danke, Liebling.", und James drückte Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Lily ihrerseits hielt ein kleines Päckchen in den Händen. Ganz langsam öffnete sie die Schleife. Das machte James bald wahnsinnig, denn er pflegte alles aufzurupfen. Er war gespannt darauf was sie sagen würde.

Eine kleine samtene Schatulle lag in Lilys Hand.

Zwischen ein kleines Häufchen Watte eingepackt, lag eine silberne Kette mit einem Medaillon. Ein kleiner grüner Stein war in der Mitte eingefasst und Inschriften verzierten den Rand. Das wertvolle Metal lag kühl in ihrer Hand. Es war wundervoll.

„James, das ist einfach wunderschön.", Lily umarmte ihn fest.

Sirius wurde immer kleiner. Er fühlte sich so blamiert.

„Ich habe leider noch kein Geschenk für dich.", entschuldigte sich Sirius halblaut. Beschämt sah er zu Boden.

„Schon gut, das ist nicht schlimm.", erklärte Lily ihm freudestrahlend.

Padfoot schien etwas erleichtert.

James legte ihr die Kette mit dem Medaillon um.

„Was bedeuten die Inschriften.", fragte sie neugierig.

„Das soll ein uralter Schutzzauber sein.", berichtete Prongs in einer geheimnisvollen Stimme.

„Wer das Medaillon trägt wird von den Gewalten beschützt, weil es eine Verbindung zur Erde darstellt.", fachsimpelte James weiter.

Sirius nickte. „Also, falls dich jemand angreifen sollte wird er vom Blitz erschlagen, oder so.", grinste er.

„Vielen Dank. Es ist echt wunderschön und so praktisch.", lächelte Lily.

Ein Schlag im Hintergrund zeigte an das es 1 Uhr nachts war.

James gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit fürs Bett.", und er streckte sich ausladend.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben. Lily verabschiedete sich von beiden im ersten Stock. Sirius hatte sich noch einmal entschuldigt, wurde aber mit einer herzlichen Umarmung zum schweigen gebracht. James erhielt noch einen Kuss und dann war sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.


	17. Im Rausch der Gefühle

Ich denke, auf dieses Kapitel wurde die ganze Zeit gewartet. hihi Viel Spaß und schreibt gaaaannnzzz viele Reviews. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 17- Im Rausch der Gefühle**

Als Lily aus ihrem Zimmer trat duftete es im Flur nach Frühstück. Halb 10 hatte sie sich endlich aus dem Bett gequält, die anderen waren bestimmt schon wach.  
In der Küche fand sie jedoch nur Mrs Potter vor. Auf dem Tisch standen frische Croissants, allerlei Marmeladen. Einfach alles was das Herz begehrte.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Potter.", grüßte Lily fröhlich.  
„O, guten Morgen Lily. Ihr habt eure Geschenke schon ausgepackt wie ich gesehen habe.", lachte Ophelia.  
Lily grinste etwas beschämt. „Ja, aber es war schon Weihnachtsmorgen.", verteidigte sie sich.  
„Na immerhin.", schmunzelte Mrs Potter.  
„Ist James schon wach?", fragte Lily.  
„Nein, wenn er nach Mitternacht ins Bett geht ist er nie vor 11 wach. Das ist schon immer so gewesen.", Ophelia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich jetzt schon zusammen, wenn ich fragen darf.", erkundigte sie sich.  
Lily war etwas verblüfft.  
„Ich glaube, es sind knapp 3 Monate.", überlegte Lily.  
James Mutter musste plötzlich anfangen mit Lachen. „Als James uns schrieb das ihr zusammen seid haben mein Mann und ich wirklich richtig lachen müssen."  
„Warum?", wollte Lily erstaunt wissen.  
„Wir mussten daran denken, wie aufgebracht James damals war, dass ihn ein Mädchen verhext hatte. Und Thaddäus schrieb ihm das wir dieses Mädchen gerne kennen lernen möchten, sie würde einen Orden für besondere Verdienste von uns bekommen. Jetzt, 2 Jahre später steht dieses Mädchen in meiner Küche.", endete Mrs Potter.  
Lily musste wieder grinsen.

Das Gespräch der Beiden wurde unterbrochen als Mr. Potter in die Küche kam.  
„Ah, es riecht herrlich, Liebling.", er steuerte auf seine Frau zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Erst dann erblickte er Lily. „Oh, guten Morgen, Lily. Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt.", entschuldigte er sich.

Lily wünschte auch ihm „Guten Morgen."  
„Ich denke wir sollten frühstücken, oder? Jamie und Siri werden in den nächsten Minuten nicht wach sein.", legte Ophelia fest.  
Während des Frühstücks brachte eine verschneite Eule den Tagespropheten und Mr. Potter verschwand dahinter. Lily wurde auf eine Schlagzeile aufmerksam.  
Todesser Courtland auf Lebenszeit in Askaban verurteilt

Geschieht ihm Recht, schnaubte sie in sich. Gleichzeitig musste sie an Ellen denken. Lily fühlte sich schuldig das sie nicht schon eher an sie gedacht hatte.  
„Mr. Potter?", machte Lily auf sich aufmerksam.  
Er lugte über den Tagespropheten hinweg.  
„Wissen sie wie es Ellen Baggins geht?"  
„Ellen Baggins? O ja. James hatte mir deswegen geschrieben, richtig. Ihr geht es wieder etwas besser. Ein Seelenheiler hilft ihr bei der Bewältigung ihres Verlustes.", erzählte Thaddäus bereitwillig.  
„Meinen sie ich kann sie besuchen?", bohrte Lily weiter.  
„Ich denke schon. Doch es wäre ratsam eine Erlaubnis von mir mit zunehmen. Miss Baggins steht unter Aurorenschutz."  
„Das wäre wirklich sehr nett von ihnen.", versicherte sie.  
Nach dem ausgezeichneten Frühstück zog Lily ihren Umhang an und begab sich zum Kamin. Die Erlaubnis von Mr. Potter befand sich gut verstaut in ihrer Innentasche.  
Sie trat in die Flammen und rief „St. Mungos Hospital".  
Unzählige Kamine zogen an ihr vorbei, mitunter konnte sie Familien in ihren Wohnzimmern sitzen sehen, die gerade Geschenke auspackten.  
Etwas durchgeschüttelt trat sie aus dem Kamin. Vor dem letzten Abzweig hatte gerade jemand seinen Kamin gereinigt und Lily musste ausweichen.  
Die Leute sollten Schilder aufstellen, wenn sie ihre Kamine reinigen, empörte sie sich.

Lily schaute sich um. Die Empfangshalle war wunderschön dekoriert mit Tannenbäumen, Misteln und kleinen Feen.  
Allerdings saßen auch ein paar frappierend aussehende Gestalten auf den Stühlen im Warteraum.  
Ja, die Weihnachtstage. Da entstehen die meisten Familienkrisen.  
„Wo bitte finde ich Ellen Baggins?", fragte sie die Empfangshexe. Diese beäugte sie skeptisch.  
„Dürfen sie auch wirklich zu ihr?", erkundigte sich die Brünette.  
„Ja.", Lily streckte ihr das Pergament entgegen. Die Augen flogen geschwind über das Schriftstück.  
Mit dem Finger winkte die Empfangshexe Lily näher zu sich.  
„Oberster Stock, letzte Türe rechts. Zwei Mal klopfen und Hippokrates sagen.", flüsterte sie.  
Lily nickte verständlich und begab sich in den letzten Stock. Dort fand sie auch die genannte Türe. Klopfte zweimal und sagte das Passwort.  
Sie befand sich in einem Vorraum. An einem kleinen Tisch saß ein junger Mann der aufblickte als Lily eintrat. Er kommt mir irgendwie so bekannt vor.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er.  
„Ich möchte zu Ellen. Ich habe auch eine Erlaubnis von Mr. Potter.", sprudelte sie heraus.  
Lily gab ihm die Schriftrolle und er überflog sie, genau wie die Empfangshexe.  
„Nun ja, Miss Evans. Ihre Freundin wird sie nicht freudestrahlend empfangen, also machen sie es ihr nicht noch schwerer. Muntern sie, sie etwas auf. Dann kommt sie vielleicht auf andere Gedanken.", belehrte er sie.

Männer, was wissen die schon von der weiblichen Psyche., grollte Lily.  
„Gut. Danke Mr. ..?", fragend schaute sie ihn an.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung das ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe. Longbottom. Frank Longbottom."  
"Danke Mr. Longbottom.", und sie öffnete langsam die Türe zum nächsten Zimmer.

Große Fenster erhellten den Raum. Mehrere Betten standen darin, doch nur eines war mit einem Menschen belegt.  
Ellen lag zwischen den Kissen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Eine verschneite Straße lag in ihrem Blickfeld.. Vereinzelt liefen Leute über den Bürgersteig die wohl zu ihren Familien hetzten.  
Lily sah, dass ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wangen lief. Ihr Herz schnürte sich zusammen. Ellen hatte gar nicht reagiert als Lily ins Zimmer getreten war, erst als sie vor ihrem Bett stand drehte sie den Kopf.  
Lily rang nach Luft als sie ihre Freundin sah. Das sonst so strahlende Gesicht war grau. Ringe umrandeten ihre Augen, die Lippen waren blass und trocken. Jeder Glanz war aus Ellens Augen gewichen. Sie sah sehr dünn und schwach aus.

„Lily.", sagte Ellen fast hilflos.  
„Hallo Ellen." ,krächzte Lily ungewollt. Ellen zu fragen wie es ihr ging schien Lily ziemlich dämlich.

Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Plötzlich stand Ellen auf und umarmte sie. Lily konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Ellen."

Diese sagte nichts, sondern hielt Lily einfach nur weiter fest. Nach einer Weile löste sich Ellen und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.  
„Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Ganz gut.", hickste Lily und kämpfte mit den letzten Tränen.  
„Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?", fragte Ellen weiter.  
„Eigentlich sehr schön und auch sehr aufregend. Ich habe was ganz dummes gemacht.."  
„Ja, ich weiß.", unterbrach Ellen Lily. „Danke dafür. Du wirst später mal ein guter Auror werden.", versicherte sie ihrer Freundin.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Tagesprophet.", erklärte ihre Ellen schlicht.  
„Wenn James nicht dabei gewesen wäre, könnte ich dich jetzt nicht besuchen.", berichtete Lily.

Ellen registrierte nicht was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, oder zumindest vermutete das Lily. Unbeirrt erzählte sie weiter.  
Nach zirka einer halben Stunde klopfte es an der Türe. Ein Heiler erschien.  
„Hallo Miss Baggins.", grüßte er. „Es tut mir leid ihren Besuch weg zu schicken, aber es ist Zeit für unsere Übungen."

„Guten Tag Heiler Tiberates.", begrüßte Ellen den noch jungen Mann. „Darf ich ihnen meine beste Freundin vorstellen? Lily Evans, das ist mein Seelenheiler Zeus Tiberates."  
„Hallo.", grüßte auch Lily und reichte ihm die Hand. Sie war warm und angenehm weich. Fast wie James Hände., dachte sie.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedete sich Lily von Ellen, versprach ihr jedoch wieder zukommen.  
Die Türe fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss. Frank Longbottom saß wieder hinter seinem kleinen Tisch.  
Lily wollte gerade in den Flur hinaus gehen als dieser sie ansprach.  
„Miss Evans?"  
„Ja?"  
„Wollten sie ihn kriegen oder war es Zufall?"  
„Was meinen sie, Mr. Longbottom?", fragte sie irritiert.  
„Courtland.", sagte er einfach.  
Lily überlegte eine Weile. „Ich glaube beides.", antwortete sie letztendlich und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Die Personen in der Eingangshalle wurden von Stunde zu Stunde bizarrer. Lily sah einen Zauberer dessen Arme wie bei einer Marionette hingen und der krampfhaft versuchte mit der Empfangshexe zureden. Was sich allerdings erschwerte, weil seine Beine ständig umher tanzten und er mit den Armen ruderte.  
„Mein Cousin hat mich mit einem Voodoo- Zauber belegt.", brüllte er.

Lily bekam die restliche Unterhaltung jedoch nicht mehr mit, denn eine kleine Menschentraube bildete sich hinter ihr und sie musste in den Kamin treten.

Durchgewirbelt fiel sie aus dem Kamin und auf das Parkett im Wohnzimmer. Alles schwirrte um sie herum.

„Hi Lily.", sagte jemand. Bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte sie Sirius, der vom Sofa aufgestanden war und ihr nun eine helfende Hand reichte.  
„O, danke.", und Lily nahm sie.  
„Wo warst du denn?", wollte er wissen.  
„Bei Ellen.", antwortete sie knapp.  
„Und wie geht es ihr?"  
„Na ja, sie sieht sehr schlecht aus. So habe ich sie noch nie gesehen.". Lily erschauderte. Sie sah das ausdruckslose Gesicht vor sich und die ganze Trauer, die in Ellens Augen gelegen hatte.

Padfoot bemerkte das sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihre Schulter.

„Ich habe zwar kein richtiges Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber würde es dir reichen, wenn ich dir meine Freundschaft anbiete?", sagte Sirius plötzlich. Dieser kam sich auf einmal ziemlich dämlich vor. Dieser Satz hatte sich angehört, wie von einem 10-Jährigen.  
Lily musste unter ihren Tränen etwas grinsen.  
„Gerne, das ist wirklich ein schönes Geschenk.", versicherte sie ihm, begleitet von einem Schluckauf.  
Wortlos umarmte sie ihn. Padfoot war erst etwas erschrocken, entspannte sich dann aber.

Nach diesem ereignisreichen Vormittag nahm Lily ein ausführliches Bad. Hinterher war sie so müde das sie sich schlafen legte. Ein schwaches Klopfen weckte sie.  
„Ja.", versuchte sie zu rufen, aber es war mehr ein heißeres sprechen.  
James schlüpfte ins Zimmer und setzte sich an ihr Bett.  
„Hallo.", er nahm ihre Hand. „Das Abendessen ist bald fertig. Ich dachte mir das ich dich besser wecken sollte."  
„Danke.", brachte sie schläfrig heraus.  
„Sag mal, weißt du was mit Sirius los ist? Er hat seit heute Mittag so gute Laune, das es schon fast lästig ist."  
Lily grinste.  
„Ich denke schon.", und sie erzählte die ganze Geschichte. James hatte schweigend zugehört.

„Da ist er wirklich über seinen Schatten gesprungen.", stellte Prongs später fest. „Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen."

An diesem Abend herrschte Hochstimmung im Hause Potter. Ophelia hatte ein hervorragendes Weihnachtsessen zubereitet. Ein riesiger Truthahn stand auf dem Tisch mit allerlei Beilagen.  
Das Essen verlief sehr lustig. Mr. Potter blamierte Sirius und James wieder mit Geschichten. Lily ihrerseits erzählte auch einige Dinge, die sie sich geleistet hatte.  
Kugelrund und satt machten es sich alle im Wohnzimmer bequem und ließen den Abend ausklingen.

Lily hörte ein halblautes Klopfen. Es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein. Was ist denn jetzt los?

Vorsichtig wurde die Türe geöffnet.

„Lily? Bist du wach?", ertönte James Stimme.

„Jetzt schon!", antwortete sie etwas ungehalten. „Was ist denn?"

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum."

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt du sollst nicht mehr so viele Cookies essen sonst schläfst du schlecht, aber hör nur nicht auf mich!", tadelte sie ihn lächelnd.

Er stand betreten vor ihrem Bett und drehte seine Fußspitze hin und her.

„Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

„Ja, OK.", sie musste augenblicklich schmunzeln.

James krabbelte neben sie.

„Beim Merlin bist du kalt.", quiekte Lily. „Was hast du denn eigentlich geträumt?"

„Irgend etwas mit ganz viel Rauch und eine Frau und ein Baby schrie. Es war sonderbar. Wer träumt schon von Babys?", wunderte sich James.

„Ich.", sagte Lily knapp.

„Wie du auch?"

„Als wir Courtland gefasst haben und ich Ohnmächtig wurde habe ich von einem Baby geträumt, das geweint hat und ich hatte das Gefühl es retten zu müssen.", erklärte sie.

„Mir ging es ähnlich. Ich wollte die Frau und das Kind retten."

Beide sahen sich an. Das Mondlicht schien durch die Fenster. Sie konnten klar die Umrisse des anderen erkennen.

„Glaubst du an Wahrsagen?", Lily sah James in die Augen.

„Nö, eigentlich nicht. Darum habe ich Wahrsagen auch abgewählt."

„Komisch ist es trotzdem.", beharrte sie.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Lily. Ich hätte halt nicht so viel vorm schlafen gehen essen sollen.", und er kuschelte sich näher an sie.

Lily machte sich trotzdem ihre Gedanken. Vielleicht würde sie nach den Ferien den Wahrsagelehrer aufsuchen.

Als Lily am Morgen aufwachte war James nicht mehr da. Aber zu ihrer Verwunderung lag eine weise Lilie neben ihr. Es war der 26. Dezember. Wo sollte er um diese Zeit so eine Blume her bekommen. Aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass James ein Zauberer war. Sie vergaß das manchmal.

Langsam schleppte sie sich aus dem Bett. Ihr tat der Nacken weh, weil sie auf James Arm geschlafen hatte. Eine warme Dusche war jetzt genau das richtige.

Nichts ahnend ging sie zum Bad neben ihrem Zimmer. Alles war still und so öffnete Lily die Türe.

Wärme schlug ihr ins Gesicht und vor ihr stand ein nackter Sirius.

„AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", riefen beide zur gleichen Zeit.

Lily hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen.

„Verdammt noch mal! Kannst du nicht abschließen!", rief sie und drehte sich zum gehen.

„Ich dachte du schläfst noch!", brüllte er ihr nach.

Der Morgen fängt ja gut an., grummelte sie in sich hinein und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Nach ein paar Minuten steckte Sirius den Kopf herein. „Bin fertig.", und weg war er. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche verbrachte Lily den Tag damit einen Aufsatz für die Schule zu schreiben, alles konnte sie ja nicht schleifen lassen.

Sirius und James dagegen zogen es vor eine Schneeballschlacht im Garten zu veranstalten. Sie verhexten Schneebälle und gelegentlich flog eine Ladung an ihr Zimmerfenster. Nach einer Weile reichte es Lily.

Sie ging zum Fenster und blickte nach unten, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und augenblicklich übergoss eine halbe Lawine die zwei dick eingepackten Gestalten. Lily kugelte sich vor lachen. Wie kleine Ameisen krochen James und Sirius aus dem Haufen Schnee hervor. Sie öffnete das Fenster.

„Wollt ihr nicht langsam rein kommen? Ihr seid schon über zwei Stunden da draußen.", und sie musste sich ducken, weil erneut ein Schneeball geflogen kam.

Immer noch lachend schloss sie das Fenster. Spielkinder.

Als sie sich in der Küche gerade einen Tee machte kamen Sirius und James herein. Lily erschauderte als der kalte Wind um ihre Beine wehte.

„Ihr seid ja total durch gefroren.", stellte sie anhand der blauen Lippen fest. „Seid ihr wahnsinnig?"

„Nein, nur verspielt.", lachte James und gab ihr einen kalten Kuss. Lily bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Ihr solltet eure Sachen wechseln und einen heißen Tee trinken.", legte sie fest. Sirius trollte sich davon. James sah ihr noch eine Weile über die Schulter.

„Gehst du heute mit mir schwimmen?"

„Wo?", Lily war verwirrt.

„Zeige ich dir alles. Heute Nacht.", und er küsste sie erneut, aber länger und fordernder.

Wo zum Gnom will er schwimmen gehen. Draußen ist es kalt und alles ist gefroren., überleget sie, als James gegangen war.

James ersehnte den Abend, alles ging so schleppend voran. Er wollte alleine mit Lily sein, aber ständig war jemand bei ihnen.

In der Nacht hatte er noch lange wach gelegen und Lily angesehen. Sie sah so verletzlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Als er über ihre Wange streichelte, hatte sie wieder gelächelt. Er musste den ganzen Tag daran denken.

Es war fast 11 Uhr nachts und James war sich sicher das alle schliefen. Er ging ein Stockwerk hinunter und klopfte an Lilys Tür. Sie öffnete ihm in einem Bademantel. James nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hinunter, durch das Esszimmer und in die Küche. Dort wandte er sich nach links und es erschien eine Tür. Lily war diese Türe vorher noch nie aufgefallen.

Fackeln erhellten die engen Steinstufen. Es wurde immer wärmer, je mehr sie nach unten stiegen und dann erschlug es Lily mit der Antwort, nach der sie den ganzen Tag gesucht hatte. Die heiße Quelle!

James öffnete eine weitere Türe und vor ihnen lag eine Grotte. Ein schwacher Schwefelgeruch lag in der Luft. Das Wasser glitzerte im Schein weiterer Fackeln, die an den Wänden befestigt waren.

„Komm schon!", forderte James sie auf und entledigte sich seines Bademantels. Lily tat es ihm gleich. Sie trug einen schwarzen Bikini. Der dunkle Stoff schmiegte sich eng an ihre Haut.

Sie stiegen die Stufen hinunter, die in den Fels gehauen waren. Vorsichtig tauchte Lily ihren großen Zeh in das Wasser, um zu prüfen ,ob es nicht zu heiß war. Die Temperatur war angenehm warm und sie tauchte in das Nass.

„Das ist herrlich!", seufzte Lily und lies sich auf dem Wasser treiben.

„Ich wusste das es dir gefällt.", sagte James etwas stolz.

„Wieso warst du heute früh eigentlich nicht mehr da?", fragte Lily und schwamm ein paar Meter.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Wieso antwortest du nicht?", sie schwamm zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr neben dir liegen."

„Warum?", Lily schien empört.

„Nein, das ist nicht böse gemeint.", wehrte er ab. „Ich konnte nicht mehr neben dir liegen, weil ich es einfach nicht ertragen konnte bei dir zu sein und dich nicht berühren zu können."

Lily sah ihn gepuzzelt an.

„Du hättest das jeder Zeit machen können."

„Nicht so, wie ich das gewollt hätte.", sagte Prongs letztendlich. Wortlos kam sie näher und küsste ihn. James drängte sie ein Stück nach hinten und Lily bemerkte plötzlich den kühlen Fels in ihrem Rücken. Ihre Zehenspitzen berührten gerade so den Grund und James hob sie hoch. Lily schlang ihre Beine um ihn, mit der Hand fuhr sie durch sein Haar. Die Hitze in der Grotte schien anzusteigen. Ein Kuss jagte den Nächsten. James streichelte über ihre Hüfte, ihren Po und ihren Oberschenkel.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen.", schlug Lily außer Atem vor. Nur schwerlich lösten sich beide von einander. Hastig verließen sie das Wasser, nahmen ihre Bademäntel und eilten so leise wie möglich nach oben.

Sie ließen die Türe ins Schloss fallen. Augenblicklich spürte Lily James' Lippen auf den ihrigen. Sie wanderten heiß über ihren Hals. Er öffnete ihren Bademantel. Lily erschauderte und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haare. Sie wusste genau, dass er das mochte.

Was machte sie hier und was tat sie? Ihr war es egal. Sie wusste nur, dass es wunderschön war. Küssend taumelten sie zu Lilys Bett. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden. Haut auf Haut lagen sie auf den kühlen Laken. Behutsam strich sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über James' Hüften und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Sein Körper war sehr muskulös und sie spürte jeden Muskelstrang. James' Hände zeichneten sanft ihre Konturen nach. Jede Berührung verlangte nach mehr. Er zog sie näher an sich.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er in ihre Haare.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", antwortete sie.

Ein langer Kuss besiegelte ihre Geständnisse. James hörte wie Lily kurz die Luft einsog und spürte wie sie sich wieder entspannte. Beide schenkten sich was sie geben konnten und beide wussten, dass sie diese Nacht nie vergessen würden.

James schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Lilys.

„Morgen."

„Wie geht's?", fragte er schelmisch.

Sie schenkte ihm einen verführerischen Blick.

Es war gegen 9 Uhr als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

„Lils, bist du schon wach?", fragte Sirius.

Warum stellen Männer immer solche Fragen., dachte sich Lily.

„Ja.", rief sie.

„Hast du James gesehen? Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer."

„Vielleicht ist er in der Küche.", antwortete Lily.

„Da war ich schon."

„Im Bad?"

„Da habe ich auch schon nach gesehen."

„Draußen?"

„Nein, auch nichts."

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er weiß das du hier bist.", flüsterte Lily James zu.

„Padfoot ist nicht dumm.", bestätigte er und bevor Lily noch weiter etwas sagen konnte rief James.

„Ich bin ja hier, du alter Quältroll!"

„Ha, wusste ich es doch!", und Sirius trollte sich lachend davon.

„Ich muss das jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?", fragte Lily sichtlich verwirrt.

„Nein, Liebling. Das war Marauder- Logik.", und er nahm sie in den Arm.

Sirius grinste den ganzen Tag dämlich.

„Du führst dich auf wie ein kleines Kind.", hatte Lily ihm letztendlich erklärt. Seine Antwort war nur ein breiteres Grinsen, das Lily fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Allmählich liefen auch die Vorbereitungen für den Silvesterball an. Ständig klingelte es an der Haustüre, weil frische Lebensmittel angeliefert wurden. Zig Eulen kamen jeden Tag um Zusagen für den Ball zu bringen. Lily konnte schwören das sie ein paar Hauselfen gesehen hatte die auf dem Weg in den großen Saal waren.

Ihr war es vorher nie aufgefallen, aber hinter dem Salon erstreckte sich ein großer Ballsaal.

James hatte ihr nur zugezwinkert als sie verblüfft gefragt hatte, wo denn plötzlich dieser riesige Anbau her kam. Aber schließlich befand sie sich bei einer Zaubererfamilie und da spielten läppische 500 m² keine Rolle.

Ophelia hatte ihr beim backen erzählt, dass jedes Jahr zirka 150 bis 200 Gäste kamen. Also, fast jede Zaubererfamilie.

Dann müssten Alex und Lorrain eigentlich auch her kommen., freute sie sich schon. Aber wie sollte sie erklären das sie hier war? Langsam hatte Lily die Heimlichtuerein satt. James Freunde wussten es bereits. Warum also nicht auch ihre?

„Alex und Lorrain werden auch hier sein. Oder?", fragte Lily James einen Tag vor dem großen Ereignis.

„Ja, warum?"

„Sie werden fragen warum ich hier bin."

„Na dann sag ihnen doch warum du hier bist.", grinste er.

„Wollte ich auch!"

„Gut, mein Schatz. Denn meine Eltern werden dich sicherlich all unseren Verwandten vorstellen.", lächelte er.

„Wie viele sind das?", fragte Lily misstrauisch.

„O, nur ein paar."


	18. Familienfeiern

**to Alex** Ich habe noch eine alte Version. Wenn du es vergleichen würdest, würde dir auffallen, dass sich in den anfänglichen Kapiteln einiges geändert hat. Ausführlicher eben, und besser beschrieben. Am Anfang habe ich mir nicht richtig Zeit für die Kapitel genommen. Ich glaube, jetzt mache ich das schon. Vielen Dank an dich, dass du Reviews schriebst.

**to amaretto** Ja, die Story ist überarbeitet. Schön, dass sie dir gefällt. Solltest mal die Fortsetzung lesen. werbungmach ;-)

Liebe Grüße an euch alle!

* * *

**Kapitel 18- Familienfeiern**

Das gesamte Anwesen der Potters war auf Hochglanz poliert. Es glänzte und blinkte. Weitere Gästezimmer waren hergerichtet, denn James Großeltern kamen ebenfalls zu Besuch.

Am späten Nachmittag trafen sie ein. Ophelias Mutter erinnerte Lily an die Queen. Aber trotz ihres Alters schien Felicitas recht rüstig und aufgeschlossen. James Großvater hingegen schien etwas steif und streng. Der Name Montgomery passte wie der Knüppel zum Troll. Eine kleine Überraschung waren Thaddäus Eltern. Nicht nur weil Mrs. Potter Senior Begonia hieß, sondern weil Henry Potter das Rätsel um James Aussehen vervollständigte. Lily konnte genau erkennen was James von wem hatte. Aber die Augen, die waren von Ophelia!

Sirius wurde begrüßt wie ein zweiter Sohn, nur Lily stand etwas betreten daneben.

„Ach Lily, nicht so schüchtern.", Ophelia schob sie nach vorne.

„Das hier ist Lily Evans. Sie ist James Freundin.", Lily fühlte sich wie bei einer Ausstellung und sie war das Ausstellungsstück.

Lily gab brav reih um die Hand.

„Lily Evans?", überlegte Felicitas. „Der Name kommt mir so bekannt vor. Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Jahren gehört."

Lily stieg eine leichte Röte in die Wangen. Kann das nicht alles endlich aufhören?

Hilfe suchend blickte sie sich nach James um, der aber nicht anders aussah. Letztendlich löste Ophelia das Rätsel auf.

„Na klar, Mom. Ich hatte dir doch erzählt das James im fünften Jahr von einem Mädchen verhext wurde und das ist sie."

Ein Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

Das wird mich bestimmt bis ans Ende meines Lebens verfolgen, grummelte Lily.

Die Familie versammelte sich dann zu einem kleinen Snack im Salon. Obwohl der Begriff Snack für Sirius eine dehnbare Sache war.

„Siri, du wirst nachher keinen Bissen mehr runter bekommen, wenn du dich jetzt so voll stopfst!", warnte Begonia.

„Ach Gramms, darauf würde ich nicht wetten.", bemerkte James spitz. „Sirius hat einen Magen wie ein Drache. Der bekommt alles runter."

Kurz darauf entbrannte ein Gespräch über einige Zaubererfamilien, die diesen Abend zugast waren. Lily schaltete ab, die meisten kannte sie gar nicht, bis ein Name dann doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Ja, die Familie Baggins hat es schwer getroffen dieses Jahr. Aber welche gute Familie denn nicht?", sprach Felicitas schnell.

„Ja, Mom. Da hast du Recht.", stimmte Ophelia zu. „Aber ich glaube das Gabriel und Jenna Baggins heute hier erscheinen werden. Ich erinnere mich das eine Zusage angekommen war."

„Meinst du sie nehmen Ellen mit?", flüsterte Lily unauffällig zu James.

„Mom, haben sie geschrieben mit wie vielen Personen sie kommen?", fragte James mit vollem Mund.

„James!", tadelte seine Mutter. „Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund und ja, sie haben gesagt sie kommen mit 5 Personen."

„Aber Gab und Jen haben nur 2 Söhne.", berichtigte Henry.

„Ich denke, sie werden ihre Nichte mit bringen.", schaltete Thaddäus sich mit ein.

Lily wurde plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. Ellen kommt vielleicht auch her! Alle ihre Freundinnen würden dann hier sein.

Etwas später lag Lily in der Badewanne. Dampf schwebte durch den Raum.

Es war der 31. Dezember. Ein neues Jahr lag vor ihr. Ein Altes fast hinter ihr. Was würde sie erwarten? Solche Gedanken beschäftigten sie immer an Silvester. Wie ging es mit James weiter? Obwohl das eigentlich die weniger brennende Frage war. Was würden ihre Eltern dazu sagen, wenn sie erführen das Lily einem Todesser (in Muggel Verbrecher) gegenüber gestanden hatte und ihn mit James gefasst hatte. Na ja, viel Glück war auch dabei., überlegte Lily realistisch. Wollte sie einen Beruf ergreifen, in dem sich so etwas fast jeden Tag ereignete? Ja, eigentlich schon.

Was Petunia sagte war ihr egal, aber ihre Mutter und ihr Vater?

In diesem Augenblick klopfte etwas an die Fensterscheibe.

Draußen auf dem Fenstersims hockte eine Eule. Eilig kletterte Lily aus der Badewanne und gewährte dem durchgefrorenen Tier Einlass.

Es war ein Brief von ihren Eltern.

_Hallo Schatz._

_Deine Geschenke waren einfach fantastisch. Dein Vater hat sich sehr über das Buch mit den bewegenden Bildern gefreut. Er wollte es erst gar nicht aus der Hand geben. Wir haben dich sehr vermisst diese Weihnachten. Petunia hatte ihren Freund mit gebracht und dein Vater und ich konnten uns noch nicht darüber einig werden, ob er das richtige für sie ist._

_Deine Geschenke liegen noch hier unter dem Baum. Ich wollte sie nicht an die Eule hängen. Was hätten die Nachbarn gedacht, wenn ich ein großes Paket per Eule versendet hätte. Es wäre schön, wenn du vor der Schule noch einmal zu uns kommst. Wir haben uns doch so lange nicht gesehen. Wir hoffen, dass du bis jetzt eine schöne Zeit verbracht hast._

_In Liebe_

_Mom und Dad_

Lily musste schmunzeln. Sie konnte sich ihren Vater richtig vorstellen, wie er die bewegenden Bilder ansah und ständig kleine erstaunte Ausrufe von sich gab. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie eine Sonne in einem Glasball geschenkt, denn ihre Mutter liebte es im warmen Licht zu sitzen. „Das macht fröhlich.", pflegte Mrs. Evans immer zu sagen. Und Petunia? Ihr hätte Lily am liebsten eine Wagenladung Trollmist geschenkt, aber da das nun mal nicht ging hatte sie sich für ein Tuch entschieden. Dieses wechselte die Farbe, wenn man ärgerlich war oder sich freute. Jedoch hatte Lily nichts davon auf der beiliegenden Karte erwähnt.

Die Eule gab einen kreischenden Laut von sich und Lily schreckte hoch. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb acht. Um acht sollten die Gäste langsam eintreffen und sie hatte sich noch nicht die Haare gewaschen. Geschweige sich die Haare trocken geföhnt! Im Eiltempo stürzte sie zurück in die Badewanne.

Etwas später kämpfte Lily mit ihren Haaren einen erbitterten Kampf. Ihr Spiegelbild schaute amüsiert drein.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich meinen Zauberstab zu Hilfe nehmen.", bemerkte es.

„Sehr witzig!"

Letztendlich hörte sie doch auf ihr Selbstbildnis und in der nächsten Sekunde hingen ihre Haare trocken und glänzend über ihren Schultern.

Es klingelte kurz hintereinander an der Türe, denn im Haus der Potters konnte man nicht apparieren. Manche Zauberer kamen auch per Flohpulver-Netzwerk und zuweilen schlich eine kleine Rauchwolke durch die Kamine.

Lily holte ihr neues Kleid aus dem Schrank und gratulierte sich erneut für dieses wunderschöne Stück. Es war fünf nach acht! Ich liege verdammt gut in der Zeit, stellte sie außerdem fest.

Wieder fühlte Lily einen kühlen Hauch auf ihrer Haut, als sich der Stoff an ihren Körper schmiegte.

Haare auf? Haare zu, beäugte sie sich kritisch. Mh, Haare hochgesteckt., entschied sie sich mit Hilfe ihres Spiegelbildes.

Vorsichtig zog sie die seidenen, weisen Handschuhe über und schlüpfte in höhere Schuhe.

Erneut betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel.

„Akzeptabel?", fragte sie sich selber. Nein, etwas fehlte noch und sie legte die Kette mit dem Medaillon um.

„Perfekt!"

Vorsichtig stieg sie die Treppe hinab. Stimmengewirr war schon zu hören. Ein Blick auf die große Wanduhr verriet ihr. dass es halb neun war.

In der Eingangshalle erblickte sie Thaddäus und Ophelia die, die Gäste begrüßten. James Mutter sah hinreisend aus. Ein Bordeauxfarbenes Kleid unterstrich ihre hellbraunen, lockigen Haare die heute elegant nach oben gesteckt waren. Thaddäus trug einen Smoking und sah sehr edel aus. Lily steuerte auf sie zu.

„Guten Abend.", grüßte sie etwas zögerlich. „Haben sie James gesehen?"

Ophelia wandte sich um.

„Oh, Lily. Du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus!", lobte sie. Auch Thaddäus schickte einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Er müsste mit Sirius beim Kamin sein um die Gäste dort zu empfangen, denn wir können ja nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein.", lachte James' Mutter.

Im Salon angekommen erblickte sie ein Gewirr aus bunten Kleidern jeglicher Form und Farbe. Bedächtig drängelte sie sich zum Kamin durch. Dort erblickte sie zwei bekannte junge Männer, die ebenfalls in einen Smoking gekleidet waren. Sirius, wie auch James, hatten vergeblich versucht (wohl auf Befehl von Ophelia) ihre Haare zu bezwingen. Was leider nicht vollkommen gelungen war.

Unbemerkt war Lily hinter die beiden getreten.

„Weist du was Lily heute tragen wird?", fragte Sirius James.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie wird umwerfend aussehen.", versicherte James.

Ein kurzes Schweigen stellte sich ein.

„Was ich heute Abend schon gesehen habe ist auch nicht gerade zum vor die Türe setzen.", zwinkerte Padfoot und beide sahen einer großen Blondine nach.

„Ja, das ist wahr.", bestätigte Prongs, pfeifte anerkennend und lachte. Über Lily braute sich eine kleine Gewitterwolke zusammen.

„Aber Lily ist die Richtige für mich, Padfoot. Ich weiß es einfach.", sprach James weiter. Mit einem kleinen „Puff" war die Wolke über Lilys Kopf wieder verschwunden und eine große Wärme machte sich in ihr breit.

Es war Zeit in Aktion zu treten.

„Guten Abend, meine Herren.", sagte Lily sanft. James und Sirius wirbelten herum. Beiden stand der Mund offen.

„Ja, ihr seht auch sehr gut aus.", begann sie das Gespräch.

James fing sich als erster.

„Liebling, du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus.", und er küsste sie.

„Ja, nicht gerade zum vor die Türe setzten, oder?", fragend sah Lily beide an.

Sirius räusperte sich.

„Ähm, nein. Das nun wirklich nicht."

Das Gespräch vertiefte sich aber nicht weiter, weil ein kleines Zischen neue Gäste ankündigte. Eine Frau stieg als erstes aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von einem Mann und einer jungen Frau. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppte sie sich als Alex Shea. Lily war verblüfft. So heraus geputzt hatte sie Alex noch nie gesehen.

„Guten Abend, Mr. und Mrs Shea!", James reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Hallo Alex.", grüßte Sirius.

„Beim Merlin!", quiekte Alex plötzlich und stürzte auf Lily zu. „Was machst du hier?", sie schlossen sich in die Arme.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", brachte Lily gerade so hervor, weil Alex ihr fast die Luft abdrückte.

„Davon will ich aber alles ganz genau hören.", machte Alex ihren Standpunkt klar.

Etwas später trudelte auch Lorrain mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder ein. Leon Hawkins war 7 Jahre älter als Lorrain und so sah Lily ihn das erste Mal. Er war von stattlicher Natur und begrüßte Lily nach James Geschmack etwas zu überschwänglich. Dieser macht sanft, aber unmissverständlich seine Ansprüche geltend, indem er etwas näher an Lily rückte und ihre Hand nahm. Alex und Lorrain fielen bald die Augen raus.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns heute mal ganz in Ruhe unterhalten.", stellte Lorrain fest.

Lily grinste sie an.

„Ich habe Alex schon gesagt, dass es eine lange Geschichte ist. Aber ich rücke erst mit der Sprache raus, wenn Ellen da ist."

Zu Lilys totaler Überraschung fanden sich auch Remus und Peter ein. Wenn sie so durch zählte war fast ganz Hogwarts eingeladen. Allerdings machten sich Schüler aus Slytherin ziemlich rar. Sie hatte auch schon einige Professoren erblickt. Im großen und ganzen war der Silvesterball bei den Potters das gesellschaftliche Ereignis schlecht hin. Lily hatte vorher keine Ahnung gehabt, wie beliebt die Potters waren. Selbst der Zaubereiminister war anwesend!

Der große Ballsaal hatte sich nun langsam gefüllt. Ellen war noch nicht aufgetaucht und so wurden Lorrain und Alex weiter auf die Folter gespannt.

Ein kleines Klingeln schallte plötzlich durch den Raum.

„Meine sehr geehrten Hexen und Zauberer.", begann Thaddäus eine Rede.

„Ich freue mich das Sie sich, auch dieses Jahr, in meinem bescheidenen Haus eingefunden haben.", ein Schmunzeln ging durch den Raum. Bescheiden konnte man es nicht nennen, was einem hier geboten wurde. Der Ballsaal funkelte und blinkte und es war ein Büffet aufgefahren das die Tische bedrohlich ächzen ließ.

„Ebenso freuen Ophelia und ich uns über den Besuch einer mutigen jungen Frau, die wir in unserer Familie begrüßen durften. Ich bitte um einen Applaus für Miss Lily Evans!"

Lily durchfuhr ein großer Schock. Jeder hatte wohl den Tagespropheten gelesen. Jeder kannte ihren Namen, ihr Gesicht.

Händeklatschen durchflutete den Raum.

O Gott, ist das peinlich, Lily spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Ein mechanisches Lächeln war auf ihren Mund gezaubert, denn Menschen um sie herum sahen sie anerkennend, aber auch neugierig an.

Thaddäus winkte noch einmal kurz in ihre Richtung.

„So, und nun wünsche ich Ihnen allen viel Spaß. Amüsieren sie sich."

Ein weiteres Mal applaudierte die Menschenmasse. Sofort war wieder ein Stimmengewirr vernehmbar.

„Warum bist du so rot?", fragte James hinterlistig.

„Du wusstest es, oder?", verlangte Lily.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt du wirst der Verwandtschaft vorgestellt.", antwortete er scheinheilig.

„Der Verwandtschaft, aber nicht dem ganzen Saal!", schnaubte sie.

„Lily, der Saal ist die Verwandtschaft.", ergänzte Sirius.


	19. Alt und Neu

Oh man, nach langem hin und her habe ich es endlich geschafft, dieses Kapitel hoch zuladen. Man, das war eine Geburt!

** Kapitel 19- Alt und Neu**

Kurz darauf setzte Musik ein und mehrere Paare entschlossen sich zu tanzen. Sirius und Alex drängelten sich zum Büffet durch.

„Ist ja wieder typisch!", bemerkte Lorrain sarkastisch.

„Wollen wir nicht was trinken gehen?", fragte Peter in die Runde. Da sie nichts besseres zu tun hatten steuerten sie auf eine Bar mit allerlei Getränken zu.

„Deine Eltern haben wieder an nichts gespart.", stellte Remus fest. Er sah sehr blass und schwach aus. Der Vollmond war gerade vorüber und Lily überlegte, wie er wohl diese schwere Zeit verbracht hatte. In einem Käfig womöglich?

Da standen sie nun und schauten den vorbei ziehenden Paaren beim tanzen zu.

„Kannst du eigentlich tanzen?", fragte Lily James.

„Nicht wirklich, es hält sich in Grenzen um niemanden zu blamieren.", lachte er. „Aber Remus ist sehr gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann und Peter ist auch nicht schlecht."

„Also, wer tanzt mit mir?", wollte Lily wissen.

Keiner regte sich.

„Ihr habt auch meine Erlaubnis.", versicherte James.

„Na dann werde ich mich opfern.", lachte Moony und bot ihr seinen Arm.

„Danke der Herr. Einfach zu gütig.", grinste Lily und so zogen beide von dannen.

„Wie geht es dir, Remus?", fragte Lily nach den ersten Schritten.

„Och, ganz gut."

„Du siehst aber sehr schlecht aus. Bist du dir sicher?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Ja, keine Sorgen. Ich habe schon schlimmeres überlebt."

„Zum Beispiel den Tritt von einem Zentaurenhuf?"

Remus versteifte sich etwas und blickte sie intensiv an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sagen wir es mal so.", Lily räusperte sich. „Ich weiß sehr viel, schon seit langer Zeit und ich bin eine Freundin die sich Sorgen macht."

Sie zogen weiter ihre Kreise über die Tanzfläche.

„Aha. Das hätte ich mir eigentlich schon denken können.", Remus machte einen ärgerlichen Eindruck.

„Ganz ruhig, Remus. Bitte. James hat nichts gesagt. Ich habe es selber herausgefunden. Er konnte wirklich nichts dafür!", verteidigte Lily ihren Freund. Das letzte was sie wollte war ein Streit unter Freunden die sich schon Jahre lang kannten.

„Mmh, und du bist nicht geschockt?"

„Zuerst war ich es schon.", bestätigte sie. „Aber du bist trotzdem ein Mensch. Was soll das ändern?"

Remus sah sie eine Weile an.

„Du bist eine der Wenigen die das so sieht."

Lily lächelte ihn geschmeichelt an.

„Ich werde dir immer helfen, falls du meine Hilfe brauchen solltest.", versprach Lily.

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir."

Der Tanz war zu Ende und beide kehrten zu ihren Freunden zurück.

„Hat sich Remus auch gut benommen?", griente Peter.

„Ja, hat er. Er ist ein fantastischer Tänzer.", schwärmte Lily.

„Na jetzt ist es aber gut.", protestierte James, als Lily Remus einen bezaubernden Augenaufschlag schenkte.

„Neidisch?", lachte Moony.

„Nein.", antwortete Prongs schnippisch und zog Lily näher an sich heran.

„Du dummer Kerl, du.", flüsterte Lily James ins Ohr. „Du weißt doch das ich niemanden sonst will!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte es noch einmal von dir hören.", hauchte er ihr in den Nacken.

„Bitte keine Vertraulichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit. Das Glück kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen. Da wird man ja blind!", rief Sirius, der Alex im Schlepptau hatte.

Lorrain hatte die ganze Zeit kein Wort über Lily und James verloren. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was ihre Freundin zu erzählen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später tauchte Ophelia auf um Lily ein paar Verwandten vorzustellen..

„Meinst du sie muss das gesamte Programm absolvieren?", erkundigte sich Padfoot bei James.

„Ich denke schon. Mom und Dad mögen sie sehr und die Verwandtschaft wird sich nicht so einfach abspeisen lassen. Die wollen schon genauer wissen wie meine Freundin ist."

Lorrain und Alex sahen James forsch an.

„Schaut mich nicht so an! Ich werde euch keine Einzelheiten sagen. Dafür ist eure Freundin zuständig."

„Oh, wenn das Ellen erfährt.", freute sich Lorrain. „Sie wird bestimmt in Tränen ausbrechen!"

„Warum das?", wollte Remus besorgt wissen.

„Diese beiden jungen Damen hatten eine Wette laufen, mit einer uns bekannten anderen jungen Dame.", eröffnete Sirius die Informationsveranstaltung. „Es ging darum, dass der Herr zu meiner Rechten, Mr. James Thaddäus Potter, eine Affäre noch vor dem Jahresende mit der momentan schwer beschäftigten Miss Lily Evans haben würden. Der Wetteinsatz betrug 20 Galleonen."

Die Umstehenden schauten nicht schlecht. Alex und Lorrain dagegen etwas peinlich berührt.

„Interessant. Und Lily weiß nichts davon?", vergewisserte sich James.

„Keine Einzelheit.", bekräftigte Padfoot.

„Ohne Worte.", Prongs schüttelte den Kopf.

Einige Zeit später tauchte Lily wieder auf und zu jedermanns Überraschung war Ellen bei ihr. Die Mädchen begrüßten sich ausgiebig und herzlich. Ellen sah schon wieder etwas besser aus. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr weis wie eine Wand und ihre Augen schimmerten etwas. Sie sah fast normal aus.

„Ellen, du siehst sehr gut aus.", komplimentierte Remus.

„Oh, danke. Das hat Zeus auch schon gesagt.", lächelte sie.

„Zeus? Wer ist Zeus?", flüsterte James in Lilys Ohr.

„Ihr Seelenheiler."

„Aha!"

„Ach, ich würde sagen wir Mädels gehen erst einmal etwas trinken.", schlug Lily vor und sie wandten sich zum gehen.

„Bis dann, Liebling.", James küsste Lily zum Abschied.

Ellen hatte Augen groß wie Kristallkugeln.

„Erklär ich gleich.", sagte Lily und schob die anderen drei davon.

„Du kannst froh sein, wenn deine Freundin später noch ihren Kopf hat.", schaute Remus ihnen nach.

„Warum das?", wollte James wissen.

„Weil Ellen bestimmt ziemlich sauer ist."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Solange sie keine Szene machen, passt das schon."

Ellen, Alex und Lorrain umklammerten fest ihre Gläser und sahen Lily gespannt an. Im Hintergrund war ein leises Gemurmel zu hören, das nach oben in ihr Zimmer drang.

„Oh man. Die Pause brauch ich wirklich.", schnaufte Lily und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie man mit allem und jedem verwandt sein kann."

„Lenk ja nicht ab, Lily Evans!", bemerkte Ellen spitz. „Ich höre dich noch, wie du ihm unbedingt eine Strafe einhandeln wolltest und ihn am liebsten in die nächste Woche gehext hättest!"

„Ja, erzähl endlich. Wie romantisch war es?", fragte Alex entzückt.

„Du wieder mit deiner ewigen Romantik.", winkte Lorrain ab. „Wie kam es dazu?"

„Ist ja gut, ich erzähl ja alles.", hob Lily beruhigend die Hände.

„Ihr wisst doch noch, als die Eingangshalle und der Kerker überflutet wurden...", und so erzählte sie die Geschichte, die sich vor knapp 3 Monaten abgespielt hatte.

„Und du hast uns nichts davon erzählt.", sagte Alex entrüstet als Lily fertig war.

„Na ja, ich wusste nicht wie ihr reagieren würdet und ich wollte es einfach für mich behalten. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.", sie blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

„Die Einzigste, die böse sein wird ist Ellen.", erklärte Lorrain.

„Warum?", Lily schien überfordert. Wenn ihr die anderen verzeihen konnten, warum nicht auch Ellen.

Alex lachte.

„Wir hatten eine Wette laufen und Ellen hat verloren."

„EINE WETTE? SCHON WIEDER?", rief ihre Freundin aufgebracht. Die anderen zuckten zusammen.

„Warum macht ihr ständig Wetten auf mein Leben?", beschwerte sich Lily.

„Weil es Spaß macht.", erwiderte Lorrain halblaut.

„Ach wie nett!"

„Lily, jetzt beruhige dich wieder. Nach 7 Jahren mit uns müsstest du dich langsam daran gewöhnt haben.", beschwichtigte Ellen.

Ihre Freundin schnaubte verächtlich.

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?"

„Für Alex und mich schon.", bestätigte Lorrain. „Aber Ellen dürfte es ziemlich weh tun."

„Wie viel?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

„20 Galleonen. Für jeden."

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Habt ihr noch alle Gnome beieinander?"

„Reg dich ab, Lils. Das ist alleine unsere Sache und wenn wir soviel Gold verwetten wollen, dann können wir das auch tun.", Ellen schien etwas gereizt.

„Ich sage es ja nur!", verteidigte sich Lily.

„Aber eine Wette für mein erstes Kind habt ihr noch nicht abgeschlossen, oder?", vergewisserte sie sich.

Die drei Freundinnen lachten.

„Nein, das haben wir noch nicht gemacht.", grinste Alex. „Aber das wäre eine gute Idee."

Lily riss die Augen auf.

„War nur ein Spaß!"

„Ach, ich finde das so schön mit euch beiden.", seufzte Alex nach einer Weile. „Dann wären wir ja alle mit einander verwandt, wenn ihr heiraten würdet."

„Hä? Ihr gehört auch mit zur Verwandtschaft.", staunte Lily.

„Klar!", sagte Lorrain. „Zauberer sind immer untereinander Verwandt, wenn auch weitläufig. Ich bin eine Cousine 6ten Grades von Ellen und eine Cousine 3ten Gerades von James. Alex liegt noch etwas weiter weg."

„Das kann man doch nicht mehr verwandt nennen.", bemerkte Lily.

Die Drei sahen sie etwas verächtlich an.

„Klar kann man das. In jedem von uns schlummert das gleiche Potenzial.", belehrte Alex. „OK, dann lasse ich euch euer Potenzial. Aber ich denke wir sollten zu den anderen verstreuten Potenzialen zurückkehren."

Die Stunden schritten voran. James kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Lily wieder bei ihm war. Ab und zu musste er mit seinen Eltern Menschen begrüßen die er kaum kannte und nett und freundlich in eine Kamera grinsen.

„Prongs, diese Bilder werden die voran gegangenen weit übertreffen.", grinste Sirius fies.

„Sei ja still, Padfoot. Ich werde dich das nächste Mal als meinen Halbbruder vorstellen und dann musst du das Gleiche erleiden wie ich.", schnaubte James.

„Ach, das würde ich alles mit einem charmanten Lächeln ertragen und mich dann wieder meinen anderen Aufgaben zu wenden.", feixte Padfoot weiter.

„Was für andere Aufgaben?", fragte Remus mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich denke da so an die holde Weiblichkeit.", klimperte Sirius mit den Wimpern.

„Ach so.", stöhnten die restlichen Drei im Chor und drehten sich zur anderen Seite.

„Was soll das denn?", verlangte Padfoot.

„Nichts.", sagte James kurz und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite.

Sirius sagte nichts. Manchmal war er einfach komisch und das wusste er auch. Da war es besser auch mal still zu sein.

James erblickte etwas Rothaariges in dem ganzen Menschengewirr.

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

„So lange waren wir doch nicht weg!", protestierte Lorrain.

„Für mich war es eine Ewigkeit!", schleimte James weiter. Alex schmolz fast dahin.

„Du übertreibst maßlos!", lachte Lily.

„Nein, ich habe dich wirklich vermisst.", er machte Hundeaugen.

„Nun seid ihr also alle im Bilde, ja?", vergewisserte sich Remus.

„Ja, wir sind gut informiert.", grinste Lorrain.

James fühlte sich etwas unangenehm. Alles konnten sie ja nun wirklich nicht wissen. Oder?

Auf einmal räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm.

„Könnte ich sie vielleicht für einen Tanz entführen?", fragte Leon Hawkins Lily. Diese war sehr geschmeichelt.

„Ja." „Nein.", ertönte es von verschiedenen Seiten.

Leon war verwirrt. Was hatte Lily gesagt und was James.

Sirius und die anderen starrten schnell in andere Richtungen.

Beim Merlin, was habe ich da gesagt, schoss es Prongs durch den Kopf. Dad sagt immer, lass eine Frau nie merken, dass du eifersüchtig bist.

Nun räusperte auch er sich.

„Chm, ich meine natürlich. Klar.", antwortete er schnell. „Hab es erst nur falsch verstanden."

Leon schien erleichtert und bot Lily seinen Arm. Diese warf James noch einen abschätzenden Blick zu und dann verschwanden sie in der Menge.

„Das war haarscharf, mein Freund.", stellte Sirius fest.

„Mmh.", schnaufte James.

„Also, Leon darfst du nicht als Konkurrenz ansehen.", sagte Lorrain ernsthaft. „Der ist verlobt, seine Zukünftige musste heute nur arbeiten. Heiler müssen auch an Silvester ran.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mmh.", schnaufte James erneut.

„Ja, so würde ich das auch sehen.", pflichtete Sirius bei.

„Er hat doch gar nichts gesagt.", Alex schien verwirrt.

„Freunde verstehen sich auch so. Ich kann dir das ja alles bei einem Snack erklären.", schlug Padfoot vor.

„Eine gute Idee!", die beiden bewegten sich erneut in Richtung Büffet.

„Die beiden haben sich gesucht und gefunden!", seufzte Lorrain. „Zwei Personen, die so viel Essen gehören einfach zusammen!"

Die anderen lachten.

„Aber nicht das ihr wieder wetten wollt.", grinste James.

„Nein, nein.", stritt Ellen ab. „Bei den beiden lohnt es sich nicht. Da liegt es doch auf der Hand."

„Aha, gut zu wissen."

Zwischendurch gesellte sich ein junger Mann zu ihnen, den Ellen überschwänglich begrüßte. Zeus Tiberates machte einen recht soliden Eindruck und man merkte wie zugetan sie einander waren.

Seelenverwandtschaft soll es ja geben., James musste grinsen. Ich habe auch meine Seelenverwandte gefunden.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht erschien Lily wieder an Leons Arm.

„Danke.", verabschiedete sich Lily und ihr Tanzpartner entschwand.

„James, wir müssen reden.", befahl sie, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn davon.

Da standen sie nun in der Küche. Keine Zaubererseele weit und breit.

„James, was sollte das vorhin?"

Der Befragte sagte nichts.

„James, ich rede mit dir und jetzt sag mir was das vorhin war."

Er schnaufte.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mit ihm tanzt."

„James. Benehme dich bitte nicht wie ein kleines Kind.", tadelte Lily.

„Ich weiß."

„Du kannst ja mal mit mir tanzen, dann brauchst du auch nicht eifersüchtig sein."

„Ich war nicht eifersüchtig.", stritt James ab.

Lily zog die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Klar und ich bin die Königin von Sabaa!"

„Hä? Was redest du jetzt für einen Gnomkram?"

„Das war ein Muggelspruch!"

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können."

„Hast du aber nicht!"

„Lily, bring mich jetzt nicht in Fahrt."

„James, gib doch zu das du eifersüchtig warst."

„Bitte! Dann gebe ich es halt zu!"

„Na also!"

„Bitte."

„Gut."

Beide schwiegen.

Lily schmollte vor sich hin. Sie wusste, dass sie im Recht war. James wusste das leider auch.

„Verzeihst du mir noch einmal?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Mmh, ich weiß nicht so recht.", überlegte sie.

Langsam schritt er auf Lily zu.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr liebe und dich für mich haben möchte?"

„Vielleicht.", schmollte sie weiter.

„Ich würde auch mit dir tanzen, wenn ich dafür eine Umarmung bekomme.", bot James an.

„Mal sehen.", antwortete Lily kurz.

„Ich würde dir auch die Hausaufgaben machen!", lachte er. Lily musste nun auch grinsen.

„Kannst du, wenn du willst."

„Gut, da bin ich ja beruhigt.", atmete James tief durch.

Nun stand er vor ihr.

„Etwas fehlt mir schon den ganzen Abend."

„Und was?"

„Ein Kuss, der nur für mich ist."

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten.", versicherte Lily.

„Wirklich?", fragte James scheinheilig.

„Ja, es kommt nur auf die Initiative an."

„Na gut, dann ergreife ich mal die Selbige."

Ganz langsam näherte sich James Lily. Die Spannung schien fast, als wäre es der erste Kuss. Ihre süßen Lippen lagen auf den seinen. Er zog sie näher an sich. Die Geborgenheit kehrte zurück, die ihm schon den ganzen Abend gefehlt hatte. Die Zeit stand still. Wie James diese Augenblicke liebte. Er wusste, dass er dieses Mädchen für immer haben wollte. Aber um das laut auszusprechen war es einfach noch zu früh.

Kurze Zeit später sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Verzeihst du mir nun endlich?", fragte James erneut.

„Vielleicht später.", lachte Lily.

„Und wenn ich dich mit weiteren Küssen besteche? Wie ist es dann?"

„Das könnte vielleicht nützlich sein.", gab sie zu.

„Gut, dann besteht noch Hoffnung."

Bis James Buße abgearbeitet war verging noch einige Zeit.

„Chm, wenn ihr fertig seid könnt ihr ja wieder in den Saal kommen. Vorausgesetzt ihr wollt mit uns ins neue Jahr feiern.", unterbrach Thaddäus.

Lily und James schauten erschrocken in seine Richtung und dann auf ihre Uhren. Es war 7 Minuten vor Mitternacht.

„Klar Dad, wer will schon das Feuerwerk verpassen.", sagte James und richtete seine Fliege.

Lily war etwas rot im Gesicht als sie an James Arm in den Ballsaal schritt.

„Mensch, wo wart ihr denn?"

„Das hat ja ewig gedauert!", beschwerten sich ihre Freunde.

„Wenn ich mir so eure Lippen ansehe, kann ich es mir schon vorstellen.", feixte Lorrain.

Jeder hatte ein Glas in der Hand und der gesamte Saal blickte auf eine gewaltige Uhr, die vor einer halben Stunde noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Ach, es ist so toll, dass meine ganzen Freundinnen heute mit mir feiern.", freute sich Alex.

„Ja, das erste und hoffentlich nicht das letzte Mal.", stimmte Ellen hinzu.

Da standen sie nun alle und blickten auf das Ziffernblatt. Die Zeiger bewegten sich stetig weiter. James nahm Lilys freie Hand und drückte sie. Ein vielsagendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und plötzlich rasten die letzten Monate an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Was würde noch kommen? Wie würde alles weiter gehen? Warum wurde man sich solcher Dinge immer an Silvester bewusst. Langsam kamen die Emotionen hoch, je näher sich die Zeiger auf der 12 vereinten.

Noch eine halbe Minute!

Von fern hörte man schon Feuerwerk. Da war wohl jemand sehr übereifrig.

Noch 15 Sekunden.

Die Gesichter im ganzen Saal waren angespannt.

10 Sekunden.

Viele lachten, manche kämpften mit den Tränen.

Noch 5 Sekunden.

Das kommende Jahr würde viel verändern. James wusste das.

3 Sekunden.

2 Sekunden.

1 Sekunde.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht!

Gläser klirrten im ganzen Saal. Glückwünsche wurden bekundet. Ein Küsschen hier, eine lange Umarmung dort.

Alex stand den Tränen nahe.

James und Lily hielten sich lange fest. „Ich liebe dich!", flüsterten sie sich gegenseitig zu, bevor sie sich zu ihren Freunden wanden. Alex war nun völlig in Tränen ausgebrochen und umarmte reih um jeden. Selbst der doch so ruhige Peter war fröhlich aufgelegt.

Langsam strömten die Leute nach draußen. Das Feuerwerk begann. Mehrere hundert Menschen standen im freien Garten der Potters und beobachteten das Spektakel am Himmel.

Lily wunderte sich einfach über nichts mehr. Sie stellte keine Fragen warum denn plötzlich der ganze Schnee weg war, warum es so warm war und warum die atemberaubensten Figuren den Nachthimmel erleuchteten.

„Habt ihr keine Angst, dass die Muggel die ganzen Figuren am Himmel sehen?", wollte sie dann doch wissen.

„Nein, die können es nicht sehen. Es liegt ein mächtiger Schutzzauber auf dem Haus und der Umgebung. Deswegen kann unser Haus auch nicht angegriffen werden.", erklärte James zwischen einem gewaltigen Zentauren und einer Sonne am Himmelszelt.

Immer wieder ertönte ein „AAAHHH!" und ein „OOHHHH!".

Dad würde aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn er das sehen könnte., dachte Lily plötzlich etwas schwermütig.

James stupste sie an und bedeutete ihr in Richtung Sirius zu schauen. Alex stand ganz dicht neben ihm und zwischen dem Stoff ihres Rockes sah man zwei Hände ineinander verschlungen.

Lily grinste James an.

Nach einer halben Stunde war das Spektakel vorbei. Die Gesellschaft begab sich wieder in den Ballsaal. Die große Uhr war verschwunden.

James steuerte auf seine Eltern zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Lily wurde von Ophelia herzlich gedrückt und selbst Thaddäus ließ sich zu einer Umarmung hinreißen. Sirius hatte sich von Alex gelöst und seinen „Adoptiveltern" ein frohes neues Jahr gewünscht.

Wieder setzte Musik ein.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte James Lily.

„Natürlich.", und sie nahm seinen Arm.

Selbst Sirius forderte Alex auf. Zusammen machten sie die Tanzfläche unsicher.

„So schlecht tanzt du gar nicht.", bemerkte Lily nach den ersten Schritten.

„Ich gebe mir ja auch alle Mühe!", bezeugte James.

Thaddäus und Ophelia schwebten an ihnen vorbei und winkten kurz.

„Deine Eltern sind wunderbar!", gab Lily zu.

„Ich weiß.", sagte James stolz.

„Ich möchte, dass du meine Eltern kennen lernst.", bestimmte sie. „In ein paar Tagen muss ich bei ihnen vorbei schauen. Sie werden dich mögen. Aber wunder dich nicht über meine Schwester.", warnte Lily.

„Warum?"

"Na ja, ist nicht das was man freundlich nennt." Der restliche Abend gestaltete sich recht neutral. Lily wurde weiteren Verwandten vorgestellt, diesmal wurde sie jedoch von James unterstützt. Alex und Sirius plünderten erneut das Büffet. Lorrain führte lange Gespräche mit Remus. Ellen verschwand etwas später mit Zeus und Peter stand bei seinen Eltern.

Gegen 4 Uhr morgens ging der letzte Gast. Lily fiel einfach nur auf ihr Bett und James neben sie. „Einige kannte ich gar nicht mehr."

„In meinem Kopf schwirren Hunderte von Namen.", stöhnte Lily und schälte sich aus ihrem Kleid. James schaffte es gerade noch aus seinem Smoking zu klettern und dann war er eingeschlafen.


	20. Black out

**Kapitel 20- Black- Out**

James drehte sich zur Seite und stieß an etwas. Ganz langsam öffnete er ein Auge. Für zwei Augen fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft.

Wie spät ist es eigentlich, fragte er sich. Er war viel zu faul um auf seine Uhr zu schauen. In seinem geschmälerten Blickfeld erkannte er einen Rücken und erinnerte sich daran in Lilys Zimmer zu sein. Das beruhigte ihn und Dunkelheit umnebelte ihn erneut.

Sirius erwachte. Er fühlte sich um einiges schwerer. Konnte es vom vielen Essen kommen? Nein, soviel wie sonst hatte er gar nicht gegessen. Er hatte sich viel mehr mit Alex unterhalten. Aber der Punsch war in Strömen geflossen. Und dann?

Hatte er es nur geträumt, oder war es wirklich passiert? Er war mit Alex aus dem Ballsaal gegangen und die Treppen hinauf. Und dann? Er wendete seinen Kopf langsam nach links. Sirius fürchtete sich fast davor was er dort sehen würde. Aber es lag niemand neben ihm. Doch nur geträumt.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um. Sein Jackett lag auf dem Fußboden, aber Hemd und Hose hatte er noch an. Komisch.

Gemächlich nahm er sich frische Sachen und schlurfte ins Bad. Er lugte kurz in James Zimmer und erblickte niemanden.

Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und er schloss die Tür wieder.

Immer noch schlaftrunken blickte er in den Badezimmerspiegel.

Warum habe ich so rote Lippen, er wischte mit dem Handrücken darüber. Ein schwacher Streifen zog sich über seine Wange. Padfoot riss die Augen auf.

Lippenstift? Was zum Troll habe ich gemacht? Doch nicht geträumt?

James konnte ihn sicher aufklären, da war er zuversichtlich.

Lily erwachte allmählich. Es musste schon spät sein, denn die Wintersonne stand hoch am Himmel. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft. Das mache ich nie wieder, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Diese vielen Leute, sie konnte sich an fast niemanden erinnern. Nur an ein Paar. Sie hatten rote Haare, wie sie selber. Molly und Arthur Weasley waren sehr nett und zuvorkommend gewesen. Keine Spur von Neugierde um die Ereignisse mit Courtland und Voldemort. Das hatte Seltenheitswert.

Lily richtete sich auf. James lag neben ihr in einer Embryonalstellung. Er sah total niedlich aus. Die Uhr zeigte 13 Uhr an.

Ob ich ihn aufwecke, überlegte sie gehässig.

Ganz langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter. James atmete ruhig.

Lily wollte ihm gerade etwas ins Ohr flüstern, als sie von einem lauten „BUH!" aufgeschreckt wurde.

Sie zuckte zurück. Ihr Herz klopfte wild. James öffnete seine Augen und lachte.

„Habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Lily atmete immer noch schnell und sah ihn böse an.

„Wenn ich das mit dir machen würde!", beschwerte sie sich.

„Was wäre dann?", James rollte sich genüsslich auf den Rücken.

„Oh, na warte!", und Lily stürzte sich auf ihn.

James wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, damit Lily ihn nicht kitzeln konnte.

„Gib auf!", rief sie.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!"

„Gut, wie du willst!", sie zog ihm die Bettdecke weg und mummelte sich vollständig darin ein.

Da saß James wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte.

„Ach, ist das schön warm.", sagte Lily und kuschelte sich weiter in die Decke.

Kalte Luft umschwebte James und ein Schauer Gänsehaut überzog ihn.

„Das ist unfair!", protestierte er.

„Dann hättest du mich eben nicht erschrecken sollen!"

James schob trotzig das Kinn vor. Er saß so eine Weile, bis er plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus nach der Bettdecke griff. Lily wurde mit gezogen und als sie registrierte was geschehen war lag sie auf James und die Decke über ihnen.

Beide grinsten sich an.

„James, du bist wirklich kalt.", bibberte Lily.

„Ich weiß.", und er schmiegte sich noch enger an sie.

Das Haus war wieder blitze blank, nirgendwo standen Gläser, Teller oder sonstiges. Alles strahlte und funkelte.

„Eure Hauselfen haben ganze Arbeit geleistet!", gab Lily anerkennend zu. „Man könnte nicht denken, dass noch vor ein paar Stunden Hunderte von Menschen hier waren."

„Ja, unsere Hauselfen sind echt toll!", rief James etwas lauter.

„Wofür war das denn?", wunderte sich Lily.

„Na damit sie es hören. Da freuen sie sich und räumen mein Zimmer mit auf. Mom und Dad haben es ihnen eigentlich verboten, aber manchmal drücken sie ein Auge zu."

„Guten Morgen.", sagten Ophelia und Thaddäus im Chor, als Lily und James in die Küche kamen.

„Guten Morgen, gesundes neues Jahr!", wünschte Lily erneut.

„Ist Siri schon wach?", fragte Ophelia.

„Keine Ahnung, Mom."

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn er es schon wäre.", sagte Thaddäus als er sein Brötchen beschmierte.

„Warum?", forschte Lily nach.

„Er hat dem Zauberpunsch heute Nacht sehr zu gesprochen und dann sahen wir Sirius und Alexandra Shea aus dem Saal gehen.", erzählte Ophelia.

„Oh, das ist ja interessant. Zuviel Zauberpunsch.", grinste James. „Das ist uns gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Konntet ihr ja nicht sehen, ihr habt euch ja mit Molly und Arthur unterhalten.", Thaddäus lächelte.

„Zauberpunsch? Wo ist der Unterschied zu normalem Punsch?", wollte Lily wissen.

Die anderen Drei lächelten nachsichtig.

„In unserem Zauberpunsch sind ein paar Zutaten enthalten, die, die Sinne beeinträchtigen.", erklärte Ophelia. „Ältere Zauberer und Hexen werden davon nicht mehr beeinträchtigt, aber jüngere können leicht dumme Sachen machen."

„Warum haben sie den Punsch überhaupt gemacht, wenn die Wirkung bekannt ist."

Die Potters sahen sie fast empört an.

„Lily, das ist Tradition.", sagte James, als hätte Lily das wissen müssen.

„Ach so."

„Ist ja nicht schlimm.", unterbrach Ophelia. „Du wirst das bald alles wissen, wenn du länger bei uns bleiben solltest."

Thaddäus nickte.

Lily lächelte liebenswürdig.

James' Großeltern waren am Neujahrsmorgen noch per Flohnetzwerk zurück gereist. Die Zimmer waren zwar für sie hergerichtet worden, aber sie waren noch standhaft genug um nach Hause zu gelangen.

Während des Frühstücks erzählte James, das Lily und er am nächsten Tag ihre Eltern besuchen würden.

„Oh, das ist bestimmt interessant.", entfuhr es Mrs Potter.

„Das gleiche würde mein Vater auch sagen.", lachte Lily. „Er ist sehr interessiert an Zauberei. Meine Eltern waren total aus dem Häuschen, als ich den Brief bekam."

„Das kann ich mir denken.", sagte Mr. Potter ernsthaft.

„Ja, und mein Vater fragt mich immer was ich gelernt habe, denn er kann sich das alles nicht vorstellen.", erzählte Lily.

„Es ist bestimmt interessant sich mit einem Muggel zu unterhalten.", überlegte Ophelia.

„Mom, sag nicht unbedingt Muggel.", sagte James etwas energisch.

„Nein, ist schon gut.", antwortete Lily. „Das sind sie nun mal."

Durch das ganze Frühstück hinweg fragten Mr. und Mrs Potter Lily nach typischen Dingen in der Muggel Welt. James war es schon fast peinlich.

„Arthur sollte sich mal mit dir unterhalten.", stellte Thaddäus etwas später fest.

„Lieber nicht oder er lässt Lily nie mehr gehen, weil er sie als Muggel Lexikon verwendet.", beschwerte sich James.

„Du musst wissen, Arthur ist von Muggeln fasziniert. Er hat angefangen alles zu sammeln was mit Muggeln zusammen hängt.", ergänzte Ophelia. „Molly sieht das natürlich gar nicht gerne."

Lily lachte. „Was sammelt er denn?"

Jede einzelne Stirn der Familie Potter kräuselte sich, wie man es nur sehen konnte, wenn jemand angestrengt nach dachte.

„Ich glaube es ist an Muggel- Lampen dran.", überlegte James.

„Ja, ja. Mit einer langen Schnur.", sagte Ophelia.

„Das Ende könnte man fast mit einer Schlange verwechseln und es beißt sich in der Wand fest.", dachte Thaddäus weiter nach. „Er hatte so was doch schon mal dabei."

„Ein Stecker, vielleicht?", half Lily allen auf die Sprünge.

„Mmh, ja ich glaube so nannte er es.", nickte Mrs Potter.

Die Türe ging auf und Sirius schlurfte herein. Die Haare hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren leicht geschwollen. „Morgen.", murmelte er.

„Guten Morgen Sirius.", wünschte Lily.

„Wie war deine Nacht?", bohrte James. Die anderen grinsten vor sich hin.

„Ich wünschte du könntest mir das sagen.", seufzte Padfoot und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, ich weiß nichts mehr.", verteidigte er sich.

„Das konnten wir uns schon denken.", sagte Thaddäus ernst. „Der Zauberpunsch hatte es dir angetan."

„Zauberpunsch?", Sirius sah James böse an.

„Ja, du weißt doch bestimmt, dass es Tradition ist!", lachte Lily.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber James versicherte mir bei seiner Ehre, dass es dieses Jahr nicht dieselbe Wirkung hätte, wie es Tradition ist."

„James!", riefen Thaddäus, Ophelia und Lily wie aus einem Mund.

Dieser blickte scheinheilig in die Runde.

„Entschuldige Padfoot, altes Haus. Aber ich wollte, dass du etwas lockerer wirst."

„Wofür das?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Na damit es mal endlich was mit ihm wird."

„James!", Ophelia hatte das Wort ergriffen. „Sirius ist alt genug. Er kann selber entscheiden was richtig für ihn ist."

„Ja, Mom.", James senkte seinen Kopf.

„Dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt!", sagte Thaddäus ernst.

„Ja, Dad.", murmelte James erneut.

Sirius sagte den ganzen Nachmittag nichts zu seinem, eigentlich, besten Freund.

„Meinst du er ist mir sehr böse?", James ging auf und ab.

„Liebling, du machst mich nervös.", sagte Lily, die gerade eine weitere Hausaufgabe erledigte.

„Ja, aber meinst du er ist sehr böse auf mich?", fragte er erneut.

„Siri hat den ganzen Tag nicht mit dir geredet. Ich würde davon ausgehen.", Lily schrieb weiter.

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Rede mit ihm."

„Männer reden nicht über Probleme miteinander."

„So?"

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?"

„Entschuldige dich."

„Hab ich doch schon."

„Dann tu es noch Mal."

„Warum?"

„Vielleicht hat er etwas mehr erwartet."

„Was?"

„Das du mit ihm darüber redest."

„Weshalb?"

„Er will wissen was passiert ist."

„Das könnte sein."

„Das ist auch so."

„Aber wie soll ich anfangen?"

„Lass dir was einfallen. Du bist schon groß."

„Lily, das ist wichtig. Er hat noch nie, nicht mit mir gesprochen."

„James, du verwirrst mich."

„Ich weiß"

„James, geh jetzt ein Stockwerk höher. Klopfe an Sirius Türe und rede mit ihm."

„OK, das wollte ich doch nur wissen, mein kleines Zitronensorbet."

Lily ließ den Kopf erschöpft auf den Schreibtisch sinken.

„James, geh endlich. Oder ich verhexe dich!"

„Gut, Liebling. Bis gleich.", und er verschwand aus dem Raum.

James klopfte an die Zimmertüre.

„Ja?", ertönte es von drinnen.

Sirius saß an seinem Schreibtisch und machte, zu James großer Verwunderung, ebenfalls Hausaufgaben.

„Padfoot, ich wollte mich noch mal entschuldigen."

Dieser sah James gleichgültig an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich wollte, dass was aus dir und Alex wird."

„Das wird vielleicht gar nichts mehr.", rief Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich getan habe. Dank dir! Ich habe mich bestimmt benommen wie der letzte Idiot! Ich bin zwar noch angezogen aufgewacht, aber mein Jackett lag auf dem Boden. Ich hatte Lippenstift im Gesicht. Auf was lässt das schließen?"

„Das Alex und du euch amüsiert habt?", fragte Prongs unsicher.

„Das könnte gut möglich sein.", sagte Sirius. „Aber das ist mir leider ENTFALLEN!"

„Padfoot, beruhige dich.", wehrte James ab. „Das ist nicht der Untergang der Welt."

„FÜR DICH VIELLEICHT NICHT, ABER FÜR MICH!", brüllte Sirius.

„Hey! Ganz ruhig.", versuchte James Sirius zu beschwichtigen. „Ich habe mich doch bei dir entschuldigt."

„MEINST DU DAMIT IST ES GETAN?", schrie Padfoot von neuem.

„MACH DOCH KEIN DRAMA AUS DEM GANZEN!", brüllte jetzt auch Prongs.

„DU BENIMMST DICH WIE EIN MÄDCHEN!", setzte er hinterher.

Sirius riss die Augen auf und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde er sich gleich auf James stürzen.

Die Türe wurde aufgestoßen.

„Was zur Sphinx ist hier los?", Lily schaute beide an. Sie standen sich im Raum gegenüber. Ihre Köpfe waren rot vom schreien.

„Er brüllt mich an.", riefen Sirius und James zur gleichen Zeit und zeigten aufeinander.

„Du hast angefangen!"

„Nein, du hast angefangen!"

„Seid jetzt verdammt noch mal still!", sagte Lily gefährlich ruhig. „Und setzt euch."

Wie befohlen setzten sich beide.

„Euch kann man bis nach unten hören!"

„Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder. Du James, weil du ihm diesen Streich gespielt hast. Du Sirius, weil du schmollst wie ein kleines Mädchen.", die Angesprochenen wollten etwas sagen.

„Wagt es ja nicht mich zu unterbrechen!", warnte Lily erneut.

„Sirius, das mit Alex lässt sich wieder hin biegen. Wenn du ihr alles erklärst, wird sie es schon verstehen. Sie ist nicht nachtragend.", versicherte Lily.

„James, denke vorher nach was du mit so was anrichten könntest. Nicht jeder würde dir das verzeihen."

„Meinst du Alex versteht das wirklich.", vergewisserte sich Sirius.

„Klar, schieb alles auf James."

„Sirius, als dein Freund nehme ich alle Schuld auf mich."

„Gut, aber wehe du machst so was noch mal!", drohte dieser.

„Bei meiner Marauderer Ehre!"

Padfoot zog die Augenbrauche hoch.

„Na gut. Ich schwöre auf Lily."

„Hey!"

„OK!", Sirius reichte James die Hand.

Ich dachte immer Frauen sind schlimmer., überlegte Lily als sie die Treppe hinunter ging.

Lily hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sirius so reagieren würde. Ihm muss viel an Alex liegen.

In ihrem Zimmer beugte sie sich erneut über ihren Aufsatz.

‚Erläutern Sie die Verwandlung eines Menschen in einen Gegenstand!', lautete der erste Satz.

Warum muss McGonagall solche Aufsätze über die Ferien aufgeben? Ich brauche eine gute Bibliothek. Die Potters mussten eine Büchersammlung haben, da war sie sich sicher.

Lily betrat den Salon. Ophelia und Thaddäus saßen zusammen auf einem Sofa und lasen gemeinsam ein Buch.

„Ähm, entschuldigen sie, wenn ich sie störe.", machte Lily auf sich aufmerksam.

„Du störst ganz und gar nicht.", versicherte Mrs Potter und nahm die Brille von ihrer Nase.

„Können wir dir mit etwas helfen?", fragte Thaddäus.

„Ja, haben sie eine Bibliothek? Ich muss einen Aufsatz in Verwandlung schreiben und ich komme nicht so richtig weiter."

„Verwandlung?", Ophelia schien sehr interessiert. „Klar haben wir eine Bibliothek. Sie ist gleich neben Thaddys Arbeitszimmer.", sie schwang sich kunstvoll von der Couch.

„Ich zeig sie dir."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den zweiten Stock. Mrs Potter öffnete die Türe. In Thaddäus Arbeitszimmer standen schon viele Bücher, aber hier?

Lily hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Das gesamte Haus machte einen reichen Eindruck, aber trotzdem waren seine Bewohner einfach und bescheiden geblieben.

„Was genau brauchst du?"

„Etwas über die Verwandlung von Menschen in Gegenstände."

„Ha, nichts leichter als das!", rief Ophelia und leierte eine ganze Reihe von Erklärungen hinunter. Lily sah sie perplex an.

„Warten sie hier einen Moment? Ich hole nur meinen Aufsatz."

„Ja, kein Problem.", und Mrs Potter setzte sich an den Lesetisch.

Wie angestochen hastete Lily nach unten um ihre Schreibsachen zu holen.

Welch ein Glück., dachte sie während sie wieder in die Bibliothek lief.

„Woher wissen sie das alles?", fragte Lily, nachdem sie den Aufsatz beendet hatten.

„Ich unterrichte.", lautete die simple Erklärung.

„Wo? Ich habe sie in Hogwarts noch nie gesehen."

„Nun ja, genauer gesagt bin ich Ausbilder für Auroren.", erklärte Ophelia.

Lily war jetzt vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. James hat mir das nicht gesagt."

„So, hat er nicht? Mh, da werde ich mal mit ihm reden müssen; Verschweigt den Beruf seiner geliebten Mutter.", lachte Mrs Potter.

„Aber warum waren sie die ganze Zeit zuhause?", wollte Lily wissen. „Wenn ich fragen darf.", setzte sie etwas unsicher hinterher.

„Wenn James für 2 oder 3 Wochen daheim ist nehme ich immer frei. Ich muss ihn ja noch etwas bemuttern, solange ich Zeit dazu habe.", beide lachten.

„Ich weiß nicht ob James es ihnen erzählt hat, aber ich möchte auch Auror werden."

„Nein, das hat er nicht, aber das dachte ich mir schon.", sagte James Mutter. „Andere hätten bei dem Anblick eines vermuteten Todessers nach Hilfe gerufen, aber ihr habt ihn verfolgt und auch gefangen."

„Nun ja, es war auch viel Glück dabei.", ergänzte Lily. „Aber verantwortungslos war es, das habe ich eingesehen."

„Einsicht ist der beste Weg!", belehrte Ophelia.

„Ein Auror braucht viel Mut, aber auch Vorsicht und Geschick. Er muss sich immer sicher sein was er tut. Übereiliges Handeln kann zum Verhängnis werden, deshalb muss alles gut durchdacht sein."

Lily hörte aufmerksam zu. Eine Auroren Lehrerin, warum hatte James ihr das nicht gesagt.

Zaghaft klopfte es an der Türe.

„Ja?", rief Mrs Potter. James und Sirius traten ein. Letzterer hielt eine Pergamentrolle in seinen Händen.

„Eine Eule kam für dich, Lily.", sagte James und schielte auf ihren Aufsatz.

„Mom, warum machst du nie mit mir Hausaufgaben?", protestierte er.

„Weil du meistens den leichtesten Weg suchst. Es tut dir gut etwas selber heraus zufinden. Ich brauche dir das nicht vor beten."

„Aber für Lily machst du es?"

„Ja, sie hat ja auch zuerst gefragt, ob ich Bücher habe und nicht ob es ihr jemand erzählt.", Ophelia sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

James verzog das Gesicht.

Padfoot reichte Lily unterdessen den Brief.

Das Siegel kam ihr wage bekannt vor. Ein ‚S', das um ein Schwert geschlungen war.

Sie öffnete die Rolle.

_Hallo Lily._

_Wo warst du heute Nacht noch? Ich hatte dich gesucht, ich hätte dich wirklich gebraucht. Es war alles ein totales Desaster! _

_Der Abend mit Sirius war so romantisch. Um Mitternacht hat er meine Hand gehalten und wir haben uns gemeinsam das Feuerwerk angesehen. Es war so wie ich es mir die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte. _

_Siri hat mir gesagt wie schön ich wäre und wie gerne er mit mir zusammen ist. Er wollte mir sogar einen neuen Streich zeigen den er für die Schule vorbereitet hatte. Als wir in seinem Zimmer waren hat er mich ganz plötzlich geküsst. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie aufgeregt ich war. Und dann? Wir fielen auf sein Bett und ehe ich mich versah war er EINGESCHLAFEN! Lily, meinst du das lag an mir? Ich bin doch nicht langweilig, oder?_

_Warte auf deine Antwort._

_Alex_

„Und was schreibt sie so?", Sirius versuchte auf das Pergament zu schauen.

„Ich weiß jetzt zumindest was du den Abend gemacht hast.", erklärte Lily.

„Wie schlimm war es? Kann ich Alex noch gegenüber treten, ohne im Erdboden zu versinken?"

„Kommt ganz darauf an.", spannte Lily ihn auf die Folter.

„Liebling, jetzt sei nicht so gemein zu ihm. Er musste schon genug durch machen.", tadelte James.

„Das aber auch nur durch dich!", meldete sich seine Mutter zu Wort.

Lily gab Sirius den Brief.

Mit jeder Zeile bekam er ein Schmerz verzerrteres Gesicht.

„Beim Merlin, so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein.", erkundigte sich James.

„Wenn ich mir Sirius Gesicht so betrachte dann glaube ich das schon.", sagte Ophelia zuversichtlich.

„Aber ich finde sie nicht langweilig. Ganz und gar nicht.", rief Padfoot. „An ihr lag es nicht, nur am Zauberpunsch!"

James Interesse wurde plötzlich von einem x-beliebigen Buch geweckt und er stahl sich davon, bevor die Anderen wieder auf ihn stürzen konnten.

„Schreibst du ihr gleich zurück?", wollte Sirius unsicher wissen.

„Ja, mache ich gleich. Ich werde ihr alles erklären, aber wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind sprichst du mit ihr.", Lily tippte ihm bestimmend auf die Brust.

„Ja, tu ich."

„Gut, da werde ich jetzt mal den Brief schreiben gehen.", erklärte Lily und nahm ihre Sachen.

„Danke Mrs Potter für ihre Hilfe.", lächelte sie.

„Kein Problem, hab ich gerne getan."

Als Lily die Türe hinter sich schloss hörte sie noch wie James erneut fragte, ob Ophelia ihm auch helfen würde. Ob er einen Korb bekam oder nicht, hörte sie nicht mehr.

Es ist manchmal unmöglich.

Krampfhaft grübelte Lily, was sie Alex schreiben konnte. Dann, nach einer halben Stunde betrachtete sie das beschriebene Pergament.

_Hallo Alex._

_Es tut mir leid, dass du mich nicht mehr gefunden hast. Aber James und ich wurden weiter der Verwandtschaft vorgestellt._

_Was dir an dem Abend passierte, war nicht deine Schuld. Sirius hatte zu viel Zauberpunsch getrunken. James versicherte ihm, dass es normaler Punsch sei und so hat Sirius ordentlich zugeschlagen. Du kennst ihn ja._

_Sirius wusste heute früh nicht mehr was passiert war. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen, es ist ihm total peinlich. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann (und ich sitze ja genau an der Quelle) mag Sirius dich sehr. Es hat nicht nur der Zauberpunsch aus ihm gesprochen. Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanke! Du bist nicht langweilig. Im Gegenteil! _

_Sirius wird mit dir sprechen wollen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts Express._

_Lily_

Ja, so ging es. Nicht zuviel und nicht zu wenig. Den Rest sollten Alex und Sirius unter sich ausmachen. Kurze Zeit später sah sie Dawn, der Hauseule, nach, die den Brief überbringen sollte.


	21. Meine Schwester, die Hexe

_Hallo. Ich würde mich sehr über neue Reviews freuen. Ich weiß ja nun, Dank der Statistik:-), dass viele auf meine Story klicken. Wie gesagt, es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal ein Kommentar abgebt. Und wenn ihr bei meinen anderen FFs mal vorbei schaut, wäre das auch ganz toll. ;-)_

**Kapitel 21- Meine Schwester, die Hexe**

Der Abend war herein gebrochen und es war Zeit fürs Abendessen. Morgen würde Lily ihre Eltern wieder sehen. Vier Monate waren eine lange Zeit. Ob sie James mochten? Über Petunia brauchte sie sich in diesem Fall keine Gedanken machen. Lily konnte sich schon genau vorstellen wie ihre Schwester die Lippen schürzen würde. Wie sie das hasste.

Sirius löcherte Lily beim Abendessen über ihre Antwort an Alex.

„Sirius, habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du mich nervst?", fragte sie nach einer halben Stunde Fragerei.

„Äh, nein."

„Gut. Sirius, du nervst mich heute.", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Padfoot machte einen Schmollmund.

„Wie wollt ihr morgen zu deinen Eltern reisen.", erkundigte sich Thaddäus bei Lily.

„Ich denke wir nehmen den Fahrenden Ritter.", antwortete sie.

„Oh bitte nicht, da wird mir immer total schlecht.", flehte James. „Können wir nicht per Flohpulver reisen?"

„Der Kamin der Evans wird nicht am Netzwerk sein.", gab sein Vater zu bedenken.

„Kann man das nicht für einen Nachmittag ändern?", wollte Prongs wissen.

„Ich hätte da ja einen Bekannten in der Flohnetzwerk Aufsicht, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet, aber das geht nicht. Lilys Eltern werden einen Schock bekommen, wenn ihr plötzlich aus dem Kamin purzelt."

„Apparieren ist zu riskant.", überlegte Lily. „Wenn uns die Nachbarn sehen."

„Dann nehmt doch den Mini!", schlug Ophelia vor.

„Das, ähh.", Lily wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte.

„Das ist eine prima Idee, Mom.", strahle James.

„Kannst du überhaupt fahren?"

„Ja, ich habe sogar eine Muggel Lizenz dafür."

„Einen Führerschein?"

„Ja, genau so nennt sich das."

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht wissen, wo du den her hast.", Lily war verzweifelt. Wenn James den gleichen Fahrstil hatte wie Ophelia. Dann gute Nacht.

„Ich kann auch fahren.", bot Lily an.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich muss mal wieder fahren. Es ist schon lange her.", plauderte Prongs vor sich hin.

Beim Merlin, bitte nicht, schrie Lily innerlich um Hilfe.

Aber auch das Flehen zu Merlin half nichts. Am nächsten Tag sollte James den Mini nach Cranford, zu Lilys Eltern fahren.

„Ich glaube Lily hat Angst mit James zu fahren.", flüsterte Thaddäus zu Ophelia.

„Meinst du? Ach, Lily wird das schon überstehen. Wenn James was falsch macht, schaltet sich der Unfallvermeidungszauber ein.", Ophelia schien zuversichtlich.

„Wenn du es sagst mein Schatz.", Mr. Potter drückte ihre Hand.

„Soll ich nicht doch fahren?", fragte Lily später noch einmal.

„Nein, ich mach das schon. Ab und zu etwas Praxis ist ganz gut für mich.", James schien sehr enthusiastisch.

„Aber es würde mir nichts ausmachen zu fahren.", bohrte Lily weiter.

„Lily, es kommt mir bald vor als hättest du Angst mit mir zu fahren."

„Ich? Nein. Ich wollte dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun. Bergenfield ist ziemlich weit von Cranford. Das ist alles.", sie hätte sich für diese Ausrede Ohrfeigen können.

„Ach Liebling, das brauchst du nicht. Ich schaff das schon.", verkündete James weiterhin selbstsicher.

So musste Lily sich nun endgültig damit abfinden.

In der Nacht schlief sie unruhig. Immer wieder träumte sie von einem wild gewordenen Auto das kreuz und quer durch die Landschaft fuhr und nur im letzten Moment Hindernissen auswich.

Am Morgen fühlte sie sich verknittert.

„Du siehst sehr müde aus.", bemerkte Ophelia. „Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Sie hat...", James stoppte. Er hatte sagen wollen, dass sie sich die ganze Nacht hin und her geworfen hatte. Aber seine Eltern durften nicht wissen, dass Lily und er die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten.

„Ja, ich habe schlecht geschlafen. Ich habe ganz wirre Sachen geträumt.", doch was genau Lily geträumt hatte, darüber schwieg sie sich aus.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich zur Abreise bereit. Der dunkelrote Mini stand sauber in der Einfahrt.

Lily schickte noch einmal ein Stoßgebet in Richtung Himmel, bevor sie einstieg und dann ging es los.

Auf den ersten Meilen fuhr James recht gut, soweit Lily das beurteilen konnte. Sie schlängelten sich durch kleine Dörfer. Vorbei an idyllisch verschneiten Bauernhöfen und Kirchen. Sie mussten dann noch quer durch London fahren, denn Bergenfield lag im Norden und Cranford im Süden von London.

Etwas beunruhigter war Lily dann, als sie über die Autobahn fuhren.

„James, du kannst auch schneller fahren. Das ist hier erlaubt.", informierte Lily ihn.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will so fahren wie ich will."

Lily atmete tief durch.

„James, du musst dich an die Regeln halten. Also fahr schneller, nicht das uns noch die Polizei anhält!"

Über kurz oder lang entschloss sich James dann doch das Tempo zu erhöhen.

Nach 2 Stunden hielten sie vor einem kleinen Reihenhaus.

„Da sind wir!", sagte Lily und atmete auf. „Denk dran, was wir besprochen haben. Ich war Weihnachten in Hogwarts mit Lorrain, du hast mich heute vom Bahnhof abgeholt und dann sind wir her gefahren."

„OK, geht klar.", salutierte James.

Hand in Hand gingen sie den Weg bis zum Eingang. James klingelte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Eine kleine Frau mit blonden kurzen Haaren und einem filigranen Gesicht stand im Türrahmen. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude als sie Lily sah.

„Lily, Liebling."

„Mom, wie geht es dir?", sie schlossen sich in die Arme.

Nach der ausgiebigen Umarmung löste sich Lily von ihrer Mutter.

„Mom, das hier ist James Potter. James, das ist meine Mutter Julie Evans.", stellte Lily vor.

„Hallo.", grüßte James und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Die sind für Sie!", und mit einem kleinen ‚puff' wurde ein großer Blumenstrauß sichtbar.

„James, nicht hier!", tadelte Lily und schob alle in das Haus.

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Mr. Potter", Julie war immer noch perplex.

„Bitte, aber sagen Sie doch James.", antwortete der Selbige charmant.

„Ähm, James. Kommt doch rein, ihr beiden.", Mrs Evans fand ihre Fassung wieder.

Der Flur war in einem Mint gehalten, eine Treppe zur rechten führte in den zweiten Stock. Geradeaus ging es ins Wohnzimmer.

„Folgt mir!", forderte Julie auf.

Die Wände waren mit Fotos gesäumt. Manche schwarz weiß, andere farbig. Zu James Verwunderung bewegte sich keines.

Das Wohnzimmer mündete in ein Esszimmer und eine offene Küche. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt.

„Dein Vater hatte Nachtschicht, deswegen wird er nicht mit uns essen. Aber Petunia und Vernon schauen vorbei.", erklärte Mrs Evans.

„Wie ist Vernon so?", erkundigte sich ihre Tochter.

„Nun ja, das musst du für dich selber herausfinden.", Julie suchte eine passende Vase. „Ich glaube wir haben keine Vase die groß genug ist."

„Das ist kein Problem.", James zog seinen Zauberstab. „Darf ich?", fragte er vorher.

„Ja, natürlich.", lachte Mrs Evans. Prongs tippte die Glasvase an und augenblicklich wurde sie größer.

„Perfekt!", alle Drei betrachteten den gigantischen Strauß auf dem Esszimmertisch.

Nun saßen sie sich gegenüber und plauderten über dies und das.

Lily schaute aus dem Fenster. Auf dem Gartenweg sah sie eine hoch aufgewachsene Gestalt die neben einem gedrungenen Menschen lief.

„Ist das Petunia und Vernon?", fragte James der Lilys Blick gefolgt war.

Julie sah etwas miserabel aus.

„Ja, das werden sie sein.", und sie verschwand.

„Deine Mutter scheint nicht gerade glücklich mit der Wahl deiner Schwester."

„Ich habe das gleiche Gefühl."

Im Flur ertönten Stimmen.

Was Lily und James auf dem Gartenweg gesehen hatten bewahrheitete sich. Petunia überragte Vernon fast um einen halben Kopf. Außerdem war Vernon in der Figur das genaue Gegenteil von Lilys Schwester, welche ziemlich dürr und schlaksig war.

Julie kam gefolgt von dem ungleichen Paar zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Vernon, das ist unsere andere Tochter Lily und ihr Freund James Potter. James, das ist Petunias Freund Vernon Dursley.", die beiden jungen Männer reichten sich die Hand.

„Guten Tag.", grüßte Vernon Lily steif.

„Hallo."

Das Essen verlief verhalten. Um das Thema, wo Lily und James zur Schule gingen wurde ein großer Bogen gemacht. Vernon und Petunia profilierten sich hingegen die ganze Zeit mit dem uninteressanten Thema des Unternehmens, welches Vernon bald leiten sollte.

James blickte Lily ungläubig an. Kein Wunder das Lily nie über ihre Schwester spricht., grübelte er.

Kann der nicht endlich aufhören, flehte Lily inständig.

Die Teetasse war warm in James Hand. Schweigend sahen sich alle an. Lily war es so peinlich.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht das Haus zeigen?", schlug sie vor.

„Ja, gerne.", antwortete James wohl etwas zu schnell, denn Petunia schürzte missbilligend die Lippen.

Sie schlossen die Türe hinter sich.

„Uff, genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt."

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass du nie von deiner Schwester redest.", stellte James fest.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Lilys Zimmer. Alles war sauber und aufgeräumt. Kein einzigstes Staubkorn war zu sehen.

„Halt mich bitte fest!"

James nahm sie in den Arm.

„Kann das nicht endlich vorbei sein? Warum mussten die Zwei zum Essen kommen? Meine Familie ist eigentlich ganz anders.", Lily schien verzweifelt.

„Ich bin ja am meisten auf deinen Vater gespannt.", lachte Prongs.

„Warum?"

„Ich warte darauf, dass er mich fragt was wir in Hogwarts gelernt haben.", er grinste.

„Mach keine Dummheiten!"

„Ich doch nicht."

„Deswegen sage ich es ja."

Nebenan hörten sie eine Tür.

„Ich glaube Dad ist wach.", und sie drehte sich zum gehen.

„Warte.", James hielt sie fest. „Noch einen Kuss um die nächsten Stunden zu überstehen."

Etwa 10 Minuten später betraten sie das Wohnzimmer.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert.", beschwerte sich Petunia. Lily schickte ihr einen bösen Blick.

Ein Mann saß in einem Sessel. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare zeigten dünne Stellen auf. Das freundliche Gesicht mit den zahlreichen Lachfalten wurde von einem schwarzen Bart eingerahmt, der mit grauen Strähnen versetzt war. Aber alles in allem war er ein attraktiver Mann.

„O, hallo!", grüßte er überschwänglich.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Evans.", James reichte ihm die Hand.

„Dad, das ist James Potter."

„Ach ja, der verzauberte James.", er lachte.

„Dad, bitte nicht.", mahnte Lily.

„Was ist denn mein Kind?", wunderte sich Mr. Evans.

„Nichts."

„Sieh mal Ed, was James uns für schöne Blumen gezaubert hat.", Julie deutete auf den prächtigen Strauß.

„Mom!"

„Gezaubert?", fragte Vernon. „Wie bekommt man so etwas aus dem Ärmel?", er und Petunia lachten blöd.

„Wie aus dem Ärmel?", James war verwirrt.

„Na diese ganzen Hobby-Zauberer holen immer alles aus dem Hut oder dem Ärmel!", lachte Vernon erneut.

„James ist kein Hobby-Zauberer.", meldete sich Lily zu Wort.

Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Vernon wusste nicht, das James ein Zauberer und sie eine Hexe war.

Wie würden Leute reagieren die erfuhren, dass es auch eine andere Welt gab. Eine die vollkommen unterschiedlich war. Entweder würde Vernon Dursley es akzeptieren oder er würde es ablehnen an die Existenz einer magischen Welt zu glauben. Es gab nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten.

„Dann sind sie professioneller Zauberer? Petunia sagte, Sie und Lily gehen noch zur Schule. Kann man das da auch lernen? Gehen sie etwa in eine Zaubererschule.", wieder lachte Vernon Dursley.

Die restlichen Beteiligten sahen ihn verständnislos an.

Als kein anderer mit Vernon lachte wurde er ernst.

„Sie gehen nicht wirklich auf eine Zaubererschule. Seit wann kann man diese billigen Tricks in einem Kurs lernen? Müssen sie das auch bezahlen, dass Ihnen ein alter Stümper billige Jahrmarkttricks beibringt."

James nahm Lilys Hand und drückte sie vielsagend. Ed und Julie sahen Vernon fassungslos an.

„Wenn SIE es schon so formulieren. Ja, wir schicken unsere Tochter auf eine Zaubererschule und wir bezahlen auch dafür, dass man ihr billige Jahrmarkttricks beibringt.", antwortete Ed in einem tiefen Bass.

„Den billigen Stümper, den Sie nannten ist der klügste Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten. Wenn Sie ihn beleidigen, beleidigen Sie auch mich und Lily.", James schien tief gekränkt.

Dursley rang nach Atem.

„Sie wollen mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass Sie Zauberer sind?", Vernon lachte erneut ein Schweinchenlachen. „Petunia, deine Schwester ist noch seltsamer als du mir beschrieben hast."

„Nennen Sie meine Tochter nicht seltsam, oder Sie verlassen dieses Haus!", donnerte plötzlich Mr. Evans.

Auch James war aufgesprungen.

„Reden Sie nie so über meine Freundin, oder Sie werden dafür büßen!"

„Was willst du machen Zauberjunge?", fragte Vernon sarkastisch. „Mich verhexen?"

Bevor James auch nur seinen Zauberstab berührte schleuderte Lily eine Beschwörung auf Petunias Freund. Eine Rauchwolke zog durch den Raum. Begleitet von einem Grunzen.

Petunia schrie auf!

Als sich der Nebel lichtete stand ein stattliches Schwein im Wohnzimmer der Familie Evans aus Cranford.

„Oh, mein Gott. Pubie-puh!", schrie Petunia in Schock. „Mach es wieder rückgängig, du Freak!"

Mr. und Mrs Evans waren total perplex. Wie hatte Petunia Lily gerade genannt?

„Petunia, zügle deine Worte. Ich will keinen Streit zwischen meinen Töchtern.", sagte Ed bestimmend.

„Dad, SIE hat Vernon in ein Schwein verwandelt!", rief Petunia hysterisch.

James grinste Lily an. Sie dagegen blickt finster.

„Er hatte es verdient. Er hat sich über uns lustig gemacht.", konterte Lily ernst.

Julie wollte vermitteln.

„Meinst du nicht, dass die Verwandlung in ein Schwein, etwas heftig war? Verwandle ihn zurück und wir reden darüber."

„Worüber willst du reden Mutter?", Petunia schien eiskalt. „Was willst du erwarten. Ein Freak wie sie kann jeder Zeit aus ticken. Vielleicht wird sie uns später einmal töten."

„PETUNIA!", brüllte Ed. "Du lehnst dich zu weit aus dem Fenster!"

„Lily, bitte verwandle ihn zurück.", bat ihre Mutter. Lily schnaubte zornig, tat aber worum ihre Mutter gebeten hatte.

Kurze Zeit später stand Vernon Dursley wieder in voller Lebensgröße vor ihnen.

„Was (grunz) haben sie (grunz) mit mir (grunz, grunz) gemacht?"

„Ich hatte sie vorhin in ein Schwein und eben wieder zurück verwandelt.", erklärte Lily gespielt gelangweilt.

„Sie Hexe!", rief Vernon gefolgt von einem letzten Grunzer.

„Ja, das bin ich."

Dursley hielt erneut die Luft an.

„Petunia, wir gehen!"

„Petunia bleibt!", sagte Mr. Evans ruhiger.

„Dad, ich bin alt genug. Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben was ich tun, und was ich lassen kann. Ich gehe mit Vernon!", wieder schürzte sie die Lippen. Lily hätte Petunia am liebsten eine saftige Ohrfeige für ihre gespielte selbstgerechte Art gegeben.

Vernon Dursley nahm seine Freundin bei der Hand. Keiner hielt sie auf, als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer gingen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel setzten sich die Verbliebenen zurück aufs Sofa.

Eine Weile lang sagte niemand etwas. Mrs Evans schniefte kurz, bevor sie zu sprechen anfing.

„Wie lange geht das schon zwischen dir und Petunia?"

Lily druckste etwas.

„Seit wann?", verlangte Mr. Evans.

„Seit ich den Brief bekommen habe.", irgendwo war es eine Erleichterung endlich alles erzählen zu können. All die Jahre hatte Lily den ganzen Ärger hinunter geschluckt und heute war das Maß voll gewesen.

„Und wir haben die ganze Zeit nichts bemerkt."

„Mom, bitte nicht! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Früher oder später wäre es eh passiert."

James fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Da saß er, mitten in einem Muggel Haus mit einer waschechten Familienkrise.

„Meint ihr Petunia wird zurückkommen?"

„Ich glaube es nicht.", sprach plötzlich James seine Gedanken aus. Die anderen sahen ihn an. „Sie hatte große Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen.", unterstrich James seine Aussage.

„Das hatte sie schon oft, aber wirklich gebracht hat es ihr nichts.", erzählte Ed. „Sie hat auch schon gedroht, sie würde nie wieder mit uns sprechen. Und sie hat sich nicht dran gehalten."

„Dad, da war Petunia 12 Jahre alt."

„Lily, manchmal glaube ich sie hat sich davon nicht viel entfernt, außer in ihrer Größe."

„ED!", rief Julie warnend. James musste grinsen. Selbst in der schlimmsten Situation macht der Mann Witze. Das gefällt mir.


	22. Zwischenfall im Hogwarts Express

**Kapitel 22- Zwischenfall im Hogwarts- Express**

Was sollten sie noch reden. Lily öffnete lustlos ihre Geschenke. Bedankte sich artig und packte sie in eine Tasche.

James hatte sich derweil mit Edward unterhalten. Beide verstanden sich prächtig. Mr. Evans setzte viel Vertrauen in seine Meinung das Petunia wieder zurückkommen würde und so fragte er James Löcher in den Bauch.

Doch als bald verabschiedeten sich Lily und James.

„Ihr müsst unbedingt bald wieder kommen!", sagte Ed begeistert. „James hat mir noch nicht alle meine Fragen beantwortet."

„Sehr gerne, Mr. Evans.", strahlte James.

„Schreib uns, Liebling.", erinnerte Julie Lily.

„Ja, Mom. Das mache ich."

Ed und Julie standen in der Haustür und winkten James und Lily als sie abfuhren.

„So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt.", Lily winkte bis ihre Eltern aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

„Ich fand es gar nicht so schlimm."

Lily starrte James an.

"Wie bitte? Das war ein Desaster!"

„Du hast noch nie meine Tante Winnifred erlebt."

„Hab ich die etwa nicht kennen gelernt?"

„Nein, seit einer Familienfeier meidet sie alle Verwandten."

„Da geht sie bestimmt nicht mehr auf die Straße.", meinte Lily sarkastisch.

„Ja, das tut sie auch nicht. Sie schämt sich wegen der Mäuseohren, die sie von einem Duell mit Onkel Alfred zurück behalten hat so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr vor die Türe geht.", James lachte.

„Du hast vielleicht eine komische Verwandtschaft.", überlegte Lily. „Aber meine ist eigentlich auch nicht besser."

„Das kann man wohl sagen."

„Aber meine Eltern scheinen dich im Gegensatz zu Vernon leiden zu können."

„Ich bin ja auch der Hörner- James.", grinste er sie an.

„Ja, das bist du.", und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Nicht beim Auto fahren! Das lenkt mich ab!", mahnte er Lily. Diese grinste nur und lehnte sich zurück.

„Glaubst du wirklich das Petunia nicht zurück kommt?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Mit dem Einfluss von Vernon – Grunz- Dursley besteht eine geringe Chance."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen."

„Bist du jetzt der große Augenleser von Hogwarts?"

„Vielleicht."

„Gut. Was hast du in meinen Augen gesehen, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben?", stellte sie ihn auf die Probe.

James überlegte eine Weile.

„Dass du sehr entschlossen warst, habe ich gesehen.", antwortete er

„Und?", verlangte Lily weiter.

„...und das du mir bei der erst besten Gelegenheit einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hättest.", schloss James schnell.

„Übertreib nicht, das war der erste Schultag."

„Doch, schon damals wusste ich was in dir steckt."

„James, am ersten Schultag warst du damit beschäftigt jedem Mädchen aus der ersten Klasse einen Streich zu spielen."

„Na eben, da habe ich doch in deine Augen geschaut."

„James, ich war wütend auf dich. Kein Wunder das ich so aussah. Das war keine Kunst das fest zustellen."

„Na gut, anderes Beispiel.", empörte sich James.

„Ich höre.", sagte Lily gespielt gelangweilt.

„Am ersten Abend dieses Schuljahres hast du an den Treppenstufen zu deinem Schlafsaal gestanden und zu mir hinüber gesehen. Die Art wie du mich angesehen hast. Da wusste ich irgendwie, dass du mich doch magst und ganz sicher war ich mir dann im Bad der Schulsprecher. Da warst du rot wie eine Tomate.", er grinste zu ihr hinüber.

Lily schwieg.

James hatte Recht. So war es gewesen.

„Sprachlos?", stichelte James.

„OK, du hast Recht."

„Haha!", er riss die Hände in die Luft. Lily sah ihn erschrocken an. Jetzt, jeden Moment würden sie von der Fahrbahn abkommen und in ein entgegenkommendes Auto rasen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Mini suchte sich seinen Weg von alleine.

„James, dieses Auto fährt von selbst?", Lily war total perplex.

„Ähm, ja."

„Du Schwindler! Ich dachte du fährst selber."

„Mach ich doch auch. Nur wenn ich die Hände weg nehme lenkt es von selbst."

„Ohne Worte."

Etwas später waren sie zurück in Bergenfield. Es war bereits dunkel.

„Wie war es?", fragte Ophelia freudestrahlend als sie zur Haustür herein kamen.

Lilys Stirn lag in Falten.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Feier mit Tante Winnifred und Onkel Alfred?", fragte James.

Augenblicklich machte Mrs Potter ein gequältes Gesicht.

„Es war nicht ganz so schlimm, Mom. Aber nahe dran."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid für euch."

„Macht nichts Mrs Potter.", wehrte Lily ab. „Die Hauptsache ist das meine Eltern James sehr mögen. Speziell mein Vater."

Ophelia strahlte.

„Wirklich? Ich glaube bei der nächsten Gelegenheit sollten deine Eltern mal zum Essen vorbei kommen."

„Ähm, danke. Das ist sehr nett.", bedankte sich Lily.

„Gerne Lily, gerne.", lächelte James' Mutter.

Etwas später legte Sirius brüderlich einen Arm um Lilys Schulter.

„Wie ich höre verhext du wieder andere Menschen.", feixte er.

„Ihr seid doch schlimmer als Waschweiber.", schnaufte sie.

„Ich muss doch informiert sein! War er ein schönes Schwein?", fragte er begierig.

Lily musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Ja, sehr gelungen. Professor McGonagall wäre stolz auf mich gewesen."

„Wunderbar! Ich bin auch stolz auf dich!", und er verschwand in Richtung Küche. Verrückter Kerl!

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte James seine Zeit damit die anderen Hausbewohner, speziell Lily und Ophelia, zu nerven ob sie ihm nicht bei den Hausaufgaben helfen könnten. Mrs Potter hatte Lily zuvor gewarnt und sie beschworen nicht weich zu werden.

James setzte alles ein, was er aufbringen konnte. Bestechungsversuche mit Küssen, einen zu Tränen erweichenden Hundeblick und zahllose Versprechungen.

Aber es half nichts. Lily blieb bei ihrem Standpunkt, dass sie ihm nicht helfen würde. Und siehe da, etwas später wurde James in der heimischen Bibliothek zwischen Stapeln von Büchern gesichtet.

„Er versucht immer den leichtesten Weg zu gehen.", erklärte Thaddäus Lily. „Ich kann ihm das eigentlich nicht verübeln. Aber er muss seinen Kopf auch mal ordentlich anstrengen."

Die Ferien waren wie im Flug vergangen und dann kam der Tag an dem die Rückreise nach Hogwarts stattfand.

Gemeinsam standen sie auf dem Gleis 9 ¾. Der Hogwarts Express stieß eine kleine Rauchwolke nach der anderen aus.

„Habt viel Spaß, ihr Drei!", wünschte Ophelia.

„Ja, aber benehmt euch und macht keine Dummheiten.", ermahnte Mr. Potter.

„Ja.", ertönte es von James, Sirius und Lily.

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch Remus und Peter eingefunden. Lily hielt Ausschau nach Alex und Lorrain. Ob Ellen wieder zur Schule kommen würde?

Ihre Frage beantwortete sich im nächsten Augenblick, als Zeus Tiberates mit Ellen am Arm durch die Barriere fiel.

Lily ging auf sie zu.

„Ellen!", rief sie.

„Lily, hallo!"

„Miss Evans.", grüßte Zeus.

Lily kam sich komisch vor. Zeus war vielleicht 3 Jahre älter als sie und er sagte Miss zu ihr.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu der kleinen Gruppe zurück.

Sirius suchte nun den Bahnsteig ab. Nirgendwo war das Mädchen mit den blonden langen Haaren und den himmelblauen Augen zu sehen. Er seufzte.

„Sie wird schon noch kommen.", sprach Lily ihm Mut zu.

Ellen sah Sirius fragend an.

„Erzähl ich später.", flüsterte Lily.

Thaddäus und Zeus unterhielten sich in der Zwischenzeit. Wie es schien kannten sie sich gut.

„Miss Baggins scheint nun unter ihrem Schutz zu stehen.", stellte Ophelia fest.

Zeus und Ellen bekamen etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Beide lächelten berührt.

„Nun ja.", räusperte sich Zeus. „Alles kommt so wie es kommen muss."

Die Pfeife erklang zum ersten Mal.

„So, nun wird es aber Zeit.", Mrs Potter schob die kleine Gruppe zu einem Waggon.

„Machs gut, Mom!", James drückte seine Mutter. „Du auch, Dad. Passt auf euch auf."

„Danke, dass ich die Ferien bei ihnen verbringen durfte.", bedankte sich Lily erneut.

„Es war schön, das du bei uns warst.", erklärte Mr. Potter herzlich.

„Du bist uns jeder Zeit willkommen!", Ophelia drückte sie an sich.

Zum Schluss kam Sirius an die Reihe.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Junge. Alexandra wird schon noch mit dir sprechen.", Thaddäus klopfte ihm väterlich auf die Schulter. Padfoot grinste.

„Komm her du!", forderte Mrs Potter ihn auf und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Mach nicht so viele Dummheiten!", er bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ellen verabschiedete sich von Zeus.

„Ich schreibe dir.", sagte er ernsthaft. „Und sag mir, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

„Ja, das mache ich.", hauchte Ellen und umarmte ihn. Bevor sie einstieg küsste sie ihn. Er machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

Die Pfeife erklang zum zweiten Mal. Der Hogwarts Express stieß mehr und mehr Dampfwölkchen aus.

Nun war auch der letzte an Board.

„Halt, fahrt noch nicht los!", riefen zwei Stimmen.

Lorrain und Alex hasteten den Bahnsteig entlang. Sirius Herz schlug schneller. Da war sie.

„Wartet auf uns!"

Remus öffnete erneut die Türe des Zuges.

„Beeilt euch!"

Lorrain wuchtete ihren und Alex' Koffer die Stufen hinauf.

Die dritte Pfeife erklang.

„Nein, noch nicht!", rief Alex.

„Komm schon.", Sirius lehnte sich aus der Türe und griff nach ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. In letzter Sekunde zog er sie an Bord. Die Abteiltür flog zu.

„Puh, geschafft.", schnaufte Alex. Sie sah in Sirius Augen und errötete etwas.

Hier scheint jeder verliebt zu sein., schoss es Lily durch den Kopf.

„Also!", James übernahm das Kommando. „Ihr sucht euch ein Abteil und Lily und ich bringen unsere Sachen zum Schulsprecherabteil. Dann kommen wir zu euch."

„In Ordnung!", salutierte Sirius und gewährte Alex den Vortritt.

James und Lily zerrten ihre schweren Koffer in den vorderen Teil des Zuges.

„Woher kennt dein Vater Zeus Tiberates. Ist der auch mit euch verwandt?", fragte Lily neugierig. Schließlich wollte sie wissen wer Ellen da so den Kopf verdrehte.

„Zeus ist kein Verwandter, aber er arbeitet im Ministerium."

„Hä? Ich dachte er ist Heiler im St. Mungos.", Lily war verwirrt.

„Mh, ja da ist er auch."

„Ja was ist er denn nun."

„Zeus hat eine spezielle Ausbildung gemacht. Er ist ein Heiler des Ministeriums, aber arbeitet im Hospital. Er bekommt nur die ganz schweren Fälle von Seelenschmerz."

„Verstehe ich trotzdem nicht richtig."

James atmete tief durch.

„Zeus heilt seelische Wunden, die durch Todesser verursacht wurden. Er dringt in die Köpfe, seiner Patienten, ein und lindert dadurch ihre Seelenqualen."

„Und das hilft?", fragte Lily misstrauisch. „Kann man Menschen dadurch nicht manipulieren?"

James überlegte eine Weile.

„Helfen tut es, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man Hexen und Zauberer dadurch manipulieren kann."

„Ich dachte immer die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.", überlegte Lily laut.

„Aber warum so, wenn es auch leichter geht?", wollte James wissen.

„Mh, ich finde es trotzdem komisch.", beharrte sie. „Ich würde das nicht mit mir machen lassen."

„Du brauchst so was ja auch nicht.", endlich waren sie beim Schulsprecherabteil.

„Immer herein in die gute Stube."

Sie verstauten ihre Koffer und sahen sich dann an.

„Komm erst einmal zu mir.", James zog Lily an sich. „Ich konnte dich schon den ganzen Tag nicht knuddeln."

Lily lachte. „Oh, du armer Hase."

Remus schritt durch den Gang und hielt nach einem freien Abteil Ausschau.

Fast alle waren besetzt. Letztendlich bezogen sie ein Abteil in der Mitte des Zuges.

„Wer weiß wie lange Lily und James noch brauchen.", spekulierte Remus.

„Das wird bestimmt dauern.", versicherte Ellen.

„Die beiden sind einfach füreinander bestimmt.", seufzte Alex.

„Du immer mit deiner ewigen Romantik.", Lorrain rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich muss Alex aber Recht geben.", unterbrach Moony. „Ich erinnere mich an eine Wahrsagestunde im vierten Schuljahr. Da stand in James' Horoskop das er einer roten Frau begegnen wird die ihn gefangen nimmt."

„Lily nimmt ihn doch nicht gefangen.", stritt Lorrain ab.

„Es kommt immer darauf an wie man es auslegt.", warf Peter ein.

„Ja, Peter hat Recht.", bezeugte Sirius. „James vergöttert Lily. Sie hat ihn in seinem Geist gefangen genommen."

„Und das stand in seinem Horoskop?", vergewisserte sich Lorrain skeptisch.

„Ja, ich schwöre!", Remus erhob seine rechte Hand.

„Also stehen beide unter einem guten Stern. Wie süß.", schmachtete Alex.

„Aber stand nicht auch in seinem Horoskop das er glücklich sein wird und dann große Qualen erlebt?", erinnerte sich Peter.

„Weiß ich nicht mehr.", winkte Remus ab. „Ich auch nicht.", sagte Sirius etwas gelangweilt.

Eine halbe Stunde verging bis Lily und James, bei ihren Freunden, auftauchten.

„Ihr habt bestimmt das Abteil nicht gefunden.", bemerkte Remus spitz.

„Ja, genau.", lachte James. „Hier gibt es so viele davon."

Aber kaum hatten sie sich hin gesetzt wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen.

„Hinten im Zug duellieren sich welche.", platzte die Vertrauensschülerin heraus.

„Wer?"

„Jemand aus Hufflepuff und einer aus Slytherin."

Lily und James eilten aus dem Abteil.

„Ich wette es ist einer meiner speziellen Freunde."

„James, welchen von den vielen meinst du?"

„Snape vielleicht?"

Abgehetzt gelangten sie in den hinteren Teil des Zuges.

Da stand Regulus Black mit erhobenem Zauberstab über Marcus Beech, dem Hufflepuff Sucher.

Marcus lag am Boden und krümmte sich zusammen.

„Hör sofort auf damit!", schrie Lily schon von weitem.

Eine Schülerschar hatte sich mittlerweile versammelt.

„Was soll das hier?", donnerte James. „Geht wieder zurück in eure Abteile.

„Du nicht Regulus Black, du bleibst hier."

Constance Nimoy, die Kapitänin von Hufflepuff, hockte sich neben Marcus.

Lily beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter. „Was ist passiert?"

„Er hat Marcus angegriffen, weil seine Eltern Muggel sind.", flüsterte Constance, so das Regulus es nicht hören konnte.

„Welchen Fluch hat er angewandt?", verlangte Lily zu wissen. Aber eigentlich lag die Antwort in Marcus Beech's Gesicht. Er war sehr blass, hatte Schweiß auf der Stirn und aufgesprungene, trockene Lippen. Noch immer umklammerte er seinen Bauch, als ob er eine Wunde halten würde.

„Cruciatus.", krächzte Marcus kaum hörbar.

Lily sah ihn erschrocken an.

Griffen jetzt schon Schüler andere Schüler mit einem der verbotenen Flüche an. War es schon so weit gekommen?

„Wer hat es gesehen?"

„Niemand, außer den Slytherins.", Constance war ziemlich sauer. „Er wollte nur mal zur Toilette!"

Dieser miese Arsch, fluchte Lily.

„Hilf mir ihn in euer Abteil zu bringen.", forderte sie und gemeinsam schafften Lily und Constance Marcus den Gang entlang.

James befragte Regulus.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Nichts."

„Das sehe ich, nichts.", fauchte James. „Was glaubst du wer du bist? Du greifst einen anderen Schüler an, der nichts getan hat."

„Er ist ein Schlammblut, reicht das nicht?", sagte Regulus gelangweilt.

Die noch verbliebenen hielten den Atem an. Selbst die in ihren Abteilen starrten ungläubig.

„Was war das?", fragte James gefährlich ruhig.

Regulus sagte nichts.

„Welchen Fluch hast du benutz? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der erlaubt war. Und wenn er erlaubt war, ist verhexen von anderen Schülern immer noch verboten!", rief James nun aufgebracht.

„Du kannst mir nichts nachweisen.", gab Regulus Black cool zurück.

„Jetzt nicht, aber ich melde dich dem Schulleiter! Geh zurück in dein Abteil und lass dich nicht wieder auf dem Gang sehen, bis wir in Hogsmeade angekommen sind."

Der zu Recht gewiesene verschwand in einem Abteil, in dem die Lestranges und Severus Snape saßen.

War ja klar., stöhnte James und ging weiter zu Lily und den Hufflepuffs.

Marcus lag über drei Sitze verteilt. Noch immer war er sehr blass, aber der Schweiß war verschwunden und er schien keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben.

„Geht es dir etwas besser?", fragte James, als er herein kam.

„Er fühlt sich noch sehr schwach.", berichtete ihm Lily. „Der Fluch war verboten!", schloss sie an.

„Ich weiß Lily, aber wir können es ihm nicht nachweisen. Niemand hat es gesehen."

„Aber man kann den Zauberstab doch verhexen, dass er den letzten Fluch wieder gibt.", warf Lucy Lennon ein, die mit im Abteil war.

„Ja, diesen Spruch gibt es. Aber die Slytherins werden schon selber daran gedacht haben und nun kräftig zaubern.", gab Lily zu bedenken.

Niemand wusste was er weiter sagen sollte. Alle schauten zu Boden.

„Wir werden Regulus aber dem Schulleiter melden.", sagte James letztendlich. „Vielleicht bekommt der mehr heraus."

Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte James zurück zu Sirius und Co. Lily schickte gerade eine Eule nach Hogwarts um den Vorfall zu melden.

„Und, wer war es?", Lorrain brannte darauf alles zu erfahren.

„Einer aus Slytherin.", druckste James.

„Ja, das wissen wir. Und wer nun?", bohrte Ellen.

Prongs schnaufte.

„Regulus Black."

Sirius sah zu James hinüber.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr?"

„Ähm, doch. Das ist wahr."

„Der Idiot. Zu was hat er sich denn überreden lassen?", fragte Sirius irgendwie uninteressiert.

„Der Idiot hat einen andern Schüler mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegt, weil seine Eltern Muggel sind.", erklärte Lily, die nun in der Türe stand.

„Er hat was?", rief Padfoot außer sich. „Dieser Idiot!"

„Hat ihn wenigstens jemand dabei gesehen, außer Schüler aus Slytherin natürlich?", erkundigte sich Remus während Sirius vor sich hin fluchte.

„Nein, das ist es ja eben.", grummelte Lily.

„Wie weit sind wir jetzt schon, wenn Schüler andere Schüler angreifen.", überlegte Lorrain.

„Wenn sie älter sind steht es Zauberer gegen Zauberer, oder Hexe gegen Hexe. Da müssten sie eigentlich wissen was sie tun, aber darauf kann man auch nicht mehr setzen.", sprach Ellen vor sich hin.

Meint sie damit ihren Vater, überlegte Lily.

„Aber ihr werdet doch alles Dumbledore erzählen.", vergewisserte sich Alex.

„Natürlich werden wir das, aber wir können Regulus nichts beweisen.", resignierte James.

„Das ist so gemein.", Lorrain schlug auf die Armlehne ihres Sitzes.

Die anderen schreckten hoch.

„Na ist doch so!", unterstrich Lorrain ihre Aussage.

Im Abstand von einer halben Stunde kontrollierten James und Lily die Waggons.

Alles war ruhig. Bei einem kurzen Besuch von Marcus stellte sich heraus, dass er einen riesigen blauen Fleck auf dem Bauch hatte.

„Du solltest sofort Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind.", riet Lily.

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass man solche Hämatome bekommen kann. Und ich spiele Quidditch.", erklärte James Lily.

„Wer weiß was Black noch gemacht hat. Ist er nicht Sirius Bruder?", fragte Lily.

„Ja, aber sprich Padfoot nicht unbedingt darauf an. Er will nichts mit seiner Familie zutun haben."

„Ist das nicht schlimm?"

„Was ist schlimm?"

„Na das er nicht mit seiner Familie zurecht kommt."

„Sirius ist ein Kämpfer und ich glaube, ohne seine Familie ist er besser dran. Du musst wissen, Lily, das seine Eltern sehr komisch sind. Die legen Wert auf die ganz alten Rieten der Zauberer.", erzählte James.

„Und die sind?"

„Na ja, Reinblüter heiraten nur Reinblüter, sie haben Hauselfen die sie schlecht behandeln. Es ist alles eine große Vetternwirtschaft und die Blacks sind die Könige der Reinblüter."

„Aber deine Eltern kommen doch auch aus Zaubererfamilien und Hauselfen habt ihr auch."

„Meine Eltern haben aus Liebe geheiratet. Ihre Ehe wurde nicht arrangiert und unseren Hauselfen geht es gut. Die werden nicht geschlagen oder bestraft.", schloss James.

„Deine Eltern behandeln Sirius wie einen Sohn."

„Ja, das tun sie. Ich glaube das hilft ihm auch sehr. Aber nach Hogwarts wird er ausziehen wollen."

„Warum?"

„Einer seiner Onkel hat ihm ein kleines Vermögen hinterlassen und das bekommt er erst, wenn er ein richtiger Zauberer ist."

„Sirius alleine in einer großen Wohnung. Ich will nicht wissen wie es darin dann aussieht.", sinnierte Lily.

„Ich auch nicht.", lachte James.

Die Stunden vergingen. Die Dampflok quälte sich durch die verschneite Landschaft. Leichter Schnee fiel vom Himmel und zuckerte erneut Bäume und Sträucher. Kleine Eisblumen verzierten den Rand der Fenster. Der Abend brach herein und der Zug verlangsamte seine Fahrt. Bald würden sie in Hogsmeade ankommen.

Der Zug stoppte und augenblicklich stieg der Lärmpegel an. Ein Geschnatter drang aus jedem Abteil. Wie immer standen die Pferdelosen Kutschen vor dem Bahnhof. Lily, James, Sirius und Alex steigen in die Erste. Remus, Peter, Ellen und Lorrain in die Nächste.

„Man sollte mal ein Rennen mit diesen Kutschen veranstalten.", überlegte Lorrain.

„Meinst du die fahren schneller, wenn man sie bittet?", wollte Ellen wissen.

„Müsste man mal ausprobieren.", sagte Remus und beugte sich nach draußen.

Es gab einen Ruck und augenblicklich fuhr die Kutsche schneller. Sie überholten die nächsten Kutschen im Eiltempo.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Lorrain bewundernd.

„Geheimnis.", grinste Remus und lehnte sich zurück.

Sirius sah gerade aus dem Fenster, als sie überholt wurden. Seit wann fahren die Kutschen so schnell, wunderte er sich


	23. Ein Slytherin kommt selten allein

_Ein paar mehr Reviews wären ganz nett. Mal so als Hinweis. Anonym kann man die auch abgeben._

**Kapitel 23- Ein Slytherin kommt selten allein**

Hogwarts lag im Dunkeln. Nur Kerzenlicht wies von weitem den Weg.

Schule hieß wieder Hausaufgaben, Randall und Slytherins. Aber da war ja immer noch Lily, dachte James. Mit ihr würde er auch die letzten Monate überstehen.

„Ist es nicht herrlich wieder hier zu sein?", fragte Alex.

Die anderen nickten.

Ein paar Minuten später stiegen sie aus der Kutsche. Remus wartete bereits auf den Stufen.

„Was machst du schon hier?", wunderte sich Lily. „Ihr seid doch eine Kutsche hinter uns gewesen."

Sirius grinste.

„Das war eure Kutsche die uns überholt hat."

„Jupp!", erwiderte Moony.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Geheimnis.", antwortete Remus verschwörerisch.

Die verbliebenen Marauderer sahen sich wissend an.

„Ach, sagt es mir nicht.", änderte Lily ihre Meinung. „Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.", und sie stieg die Treppen hinauf in die Eingangshalle.

„Was hast du ihnen versprochen?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Na das was sie mögen. Blutiges, rohes Fleisch.", Remus ging in Richtung Große Halle.

Die Decke war Wolken verhangen und Kerzen schwebten durch die Lüfte. Die vier Haustische bogen sich unter der Last der Speisen.

Alex und Sirius saßen sich gegenüber. Ständig sahen sie sich sehnsüchtig an.

„Was ist da los? Hab ich was nicht mit bekommen?", Ellen war total verwirrt.

„Wie es scheint, ja!", beugte sich James zu ihr.

„Das wollte ich dir schon auf dem Bahnsteig sagen.", meldete sich Lily. „Alex und Siri haben sich wahrscheinlich auf der Silvesterfeier verliebt."

„Och, das ist ja süß.", seufzte Lorrain, die aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Die anderen sahen sie ungläubig an.

„Lorrain, bist du krank?", erkundigte sich Ellen.

„Nein, aber ist das nicht süß? An Silvester. Wie symbolisch!"

Lily, Ellen und James ignorierten Lorrain. Das störte nur den Ablauf der Geschichte.

„Auf jeden Fall,", setzte Lily von neuem an. „ ..hat Sirius zuviel Zauberpunsch getrunken..."

Ellen verzog das Gesicht.

„...und hat Alex mit auf sein Zimmer genommen." Ein anerkennendes Pfeifen ertönte. „Es geht ja noch weiter. Sie haben sich dann letztendlich auch geküsst, aber Siri ist dabei eingeschlafen.", grinsten James und Lily.

Ellen fing an mit lachen.

„Psst!", beruhigte Lorrain. „Nicht das sie noch fragen warum du lachst."

„Die Beiden sind mit sich beschäftigt.", deutete Remus auf Alex und Padfoot.

Es war ein Bild für die Götter.

Der Tisch zwischen ihnen war ausgefüllt mit allerlei Vorspeisen, Hauptgerichten, Desserts und Getränken. Dementsprechend befand sich keine einzigste Schüssel mehr im Umkreis von einem Meter. Es sah aus wie eine kleine Insel mitten im großen Ozean und auf diesem Fleckchen Erde saßen zwei Individuen, die sich gegenseitig anschmachteten.

„Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten.", bemerkte Lorrain als erstes.

„Na endlich bist du wieder die Alte.", beglückwünschte Ellen.

„Sie werden bestimmt noch miteinander reden wollen.", spekulierte Lily.

„Wenn das Essen solange auf dem Tisch bleibt, bestimmt nicht."

„Lorrain, du bist wirklich gemein.", stellte James grinsend fest.

Wenn nicht plötzlich alle Speisen vom Tisch verschwunden wären, würden Alex und Sirius wohl noch heute in der Großen Halle sitzen. Das Essen war somit zuende und eine große Schülerschar durchstreifte die Gänge zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Lily und die Anderen wünschte den beiden Turteltäubchen „Gute Nacht!" und machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub.

Da standen Alex und Sirius nun im Gemeinschaftsraum. Schüler kamen und gingen an ihnen vorbei. Es war schon spät.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte Alex unsicher. Sie hatte tausend Feen im Bauch und jede Einzelne kitzelte Alex mit ihren Flügeln.

„Klar."

Sie ließen sich auf ein Sofa beim Kamin fallen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid wegen neulich.", begann Padfoot zögerlich. „Aber es war nicht meine Schuld. Ich hätte nie gemacht, was ich gemacht habe."

„Du hast ja nichts gemacht, das ist es ja gewesen.", beschwerte sich Alex und errötete.

„Oh, wirklich.?", schwindelte Sirius. Natürlich wusste er was Alex Lily geschrieben hatte, aber manchmal war eine Lüge sehr hilfreich um zu erreichen was man wollte.

„Nun ja, ähm...", begann Padfoot von neuem. „Es war James Schuld, ich hätte nie so viel Zauberpunsch getrunken. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Das tue ich doch auch."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

Sie starrten gemeinsam ins Feuer.

Irgendwas musste langsam passieren.

„Alex."

„Ja."

„Silvester war sehr schön mit dir."

„Danke, es war auch sehr schön mit dir."

Sirius kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Was habe ich denn eigentlich nicht gemacht?"

Alex wusste gar nicht wie sie es sagen sollte. Wie sollte sie ihm beibringen, dass er mitten in einem Kuss eingeschlafen war.

Padfoot rutschte näher zu ihr. Charmant lächelte er sie an.

„Du bist eingeschlafen.", sagte Alex letztendlich. „Als wir uns geküsste haben."

„Bei Merlin.", Sirius Augen waren so groß, wie die einer Eule. „Aber das kann man doch alles nachholen. Oder?", fragte er nun und rutschte noch näher.

Alex spürte immer mehr Hitze in ihren Wangen.

Verdammt, warum werde ich jetzt rot? So schlimm war es noch nicht mal an Silvester.

„Ja, ich denke schon, dass man das kann."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt.", seufzte Sirius erleichtert.

Alex musste unweigerlich lachen.

„Dachtest du etwa ich würde dich deswegen nicht mehr wollen?", platzte sie heraus.

Auch Padfoot grinste nun.

„Ja, irgendwie schon."

Das Feuer knisterte im Hintergrund.

Beide sahen sich wieder in die Augen. Es war ein magischer Moment. Sie kamen sich immer näher.

Sirius schloss seine Augen und dann spürte er ihre warmen Lippen auf den seinen. Das ihm dieses Erlebnis von der Silvesternacht nicht im Gedächtnis geblieben war verstand er selber nicht. Alles schien so perfekt. Der Moment, die Umgebung. Einfach alles.

Eine Eule kratzte am Fenster und Lorrain ließ sie herein.

„Lily, es ist für dich."

_Hallo mein Liebling,_

_warst du auch schon unten lauschen? Die beiden stellen sich vielleicht an!_

_Vermisse dich._

_James_

Stand auf dem Pergament.

„Ich glaube es ja nicht. Er benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind!", schnaufte Ellen, die Lily über die Schulter geschaut hatte.

„Das ist typisch James. Wenn es um Sirius geht ist er wie 12.", erklärte Lily den anderen Beiden.

„Sie sind wie Brüder, oder?", fragte Lorrain.

„Ja, das sind sie. Ophelia und Thaddäus behandeln Sirius auch wie ihren Sohn."

„Sirius richtige Familie möchte ich nicht tot über dem Gartenzaun hängen haben.", bemerkte Ellen plötzlich bissig.

„Warum das? Ich kenne welche von der Familie der Blacks, die in Ordnung sind.", wunderte sich Lorrain.

„Die Blacks sind in engen Zaubererkreisen dafür bekannt, dass sie Ihr- wisst- schon- wen unterstützen."

„Na gut, das erklärt auch heute den Angriff auf Marcus Beech von Regulus Black.", schlussfolgerte Lily.

„Eben! Und die wenigen Blacks, die ‚normal' sind wurden aus der Familie verbannt und sogar aus dem Stammbaum gestrichen.", wusste Ellen zu berichten.

„Komische Familie."

„Nicht jeder kann eine normale Familie wie du haben, Lily."

„Keine Angst, meine Familie ist auch nicht normal. Das hat der Besuch mit James gezeigt."

„Du hast James deinen Eltern vorgestellt. Das ist ja interessant.", Lorrain sah neugierig aus.

„Glaubt mir, es war ein totales Desaster."

„Na dann erzähl doch mal!", forderten ihre Freundinnen auf.

„...und dann sind sie aus dem Haus gestürmt."

„Ein Schwein, lachte Lorrain noch immer.

„Beruhig dich wieder!"

„Ach, der Besuch war noch gar nichts gegen die Familienfeier mit Urgroßtante Winnifred und Ur-Ur-Urgroßonkel Alfred.", winkte Ellen ab.

„Ja, stimmt!", lachte Lorrain von neuem.

„Davon hat mir James schon erzählt. Ihr müsst das jetzt nicht weiter ausführen.", würgte Lily die Geschichte in den Grundzügen ab.

„Aber mal ehrlich.", sagte Ellen ernst. „Macht es dir etwas aus wegen deiner Schwester?",

Lily überlegte eine Weile.

„Ich glaube nicht. Wir haben uns nie wirklich verstanden. Auch nicht, bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging. Aber danach wurde alles noch schlimmer."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass sie eifersüchtig war?", überlegte Lorrain.

„Manchmal glaube ich das schon, aber dann denke ich auch das sie Angst vor mir hat, weil ich Kräfte habe die sie nicht einschätzen kann."

„Da ist was Wahres dran."

„Ach, vergessen wir das bitte.", beendete Lily das Thema. „Ich werde James erst einmal antworten."

_Mein Hase,_

_warum belauschst du Sirius? Du hast doch schon genug Unfug gemacht._

_Vermisse dich auch. Tausend Küsse!_

_Lily_

Behutsam befestigte sie die kleine Pergamentrolle am Bein der Eule und ließ sie hinaus.

Die Eule flog ein paar Fenster weiter und pickte an einer Fensterscheibe. James stürzte zum Fenster.

Das hat ja ewig gedauert, dachte er und öffnete die Rolle.

Enttäuscht sah er auf das Schriftstück.

„Die waren gar nicht unten.", beklagte er sich.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt!", bestätigte Remus seine vorangegangene Meinung.

Prongs zog ein Gesicht.

„Aber sie schickt mir tausend Küsse!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Na hast du's gut.", bemerkte Moony sarkastisch.

James grinste nur.

„Ach Moony, du findest auch noch die Richtige."

„Aber natürlich. Und wie erkläre ich, dass ich einmal im Monat nachts nicht heim komme?"

„Du kannst ihr ja sagen, dass du auf einer Geschäftsreise bist.", schlug Peter vor.

„Wormtail, jeden Monat um die selbe Zeit? Frauen sind nicht dumm! Die fühlen, wenn was nicht stimmt.", Remus schien etwas deprimiert.

„Moony, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Eine wird kommen.", baute James ihn auf.

Etwas später gingen sie zu Bett. James dachte an Lily und die letzten Nächte die er mit ihr verbracht hatte.

Auch Lily lag in ihrem Bett. Sie ließ die Ferien Revue passieren. Sie hatte mit James Hilfe Courtland gestellt, James Familie kennen gelernt. (Was nicht einfach war.) Ihre Schwester verloren, wobei sie Petunia nie als solche empfunden hatte und erfahren wie sehr James sie liebte. Der Gedanke beruhigte sie. James war bei ihr und würde ihr immer beistehen. Noch immer hatte Lily den Entschluss gefasst zum Wahrsagelehrer zugehen um ihren und James Traum deuten zulassen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. War es normal, dass zwei Leute den selben Traum hatten? Vielleicht, aber das konnte ihr nur der Lehrer beantworten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte James früh. Geistesabwesend tastete er neben sich. Da lag aber niemand und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Lily ganz woanders war. Er schaute hinüber zu Sirius Bett. Jemand hatte darin geschlafen, aber es war bereits verlassen.

Spät ins Bett und früh wieder raus. Wie macht er das nur, staunte James nicht schlecht. Peters Vorhänge waren noch immer zugezogen, Remus dagegen schlief immer mit offenen Vorhängen, völlige Dunkelheit konnte er nicht ertragen.

Leise zog James sich an. Als er nach unten kam erblickte er Sirius in einem Sessel am Fenster.

„Morgen Padfoot. Wie lief es?"

„Ja, ganz gut."

„Wie nur ganz gut?", forschte James nach.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um. Er grinste.

„Nein, es war außergewöhnlich. Dass ich mich daran nicht erinnern konnte, verstehe ich selber nicht."

Prongs zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich frage mich nur warum du dich nicht mehr erinnern konntest."

Padfoot funkelte ihn böse an.

„Nein, Spaß bei Seite. Altes Haus, wurde ja endlich Zeit."

„Danke James."

Etwas später saßen sie in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Lily und Lorrain setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Morgen!", grüßte Lily freudestrahlend und küsste James.

„Wo ist der Rest?"

„Schläft noch.", antwortete Lorrain. „Wie lange wart ihr noch unten? Alex kam total spät!"

„Ich glaube er hat keine Ahnung!", beantwortete Prongs die Frage für Sirius.

„Warum hast du Sirius belauscht?", flüsterte Lily in James Ohr.

„Ich musste doch sicher gehen, dass er auch alles richtig macht!"

„Du wieder mit...", weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, denn eine eisige Stimme ertönte plötzlich hinter ihnen.

_Heute, gegen Mittag des 24. Dezember, ereignete sich ein großer Tag für die Zaubererschaft. Die von Muggeln abstammende Schülerin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Miss Lily Evans und der Sohn von Mr. Thaddäus Potter (Leiter der Aurorenabteilung), James Potter, verfolgten heute einen gesuchten Todesser aus der Winkelgasse in die Straßen von Muggel- London. Sie fanden Mr. Courtland in einem verlassenen Haus im Stadtteil Greenwich. Jedoch nicht allein. _

_Wie aus gut informierten Kreisen bekannt wurde, trafen die beiden Schüler auf Sie- Wissen- Schon- Wen. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ihnen nichts zugestoßen ist. Den Todesser Courtland zu fassen wurde weiterhin von Mr. Sirius Black ermöglicht, der unverzüglich das Ministerium alarmierte als seine besten Freunde dem Verbrecher hinterher jagten. Und durch Tom, den Barkeeper des Tropfenden Kessels, der den Schülern folgte und somit genaue Informationen über den Verbleib liefern konnte. Durch die schnelle Reaktion der mobilen Aurorentruppe und die präzisen Hinweise gelang ein Erfolg gegen die Schwarze Magie. Unseren Dank entbietet die Zaubererschaft vor allem Miss Evans und Mr. Potter. Nicht umsonst scheinen beide das Amt der Schulsprecher inne zuhaben. Weitere Hintergründe erfahren Sie auf den Seiten 3, 5 und 6_

„Wir haben zwei neue Berühmtheiten.", feixte Snape, der neben Lestrange stand und den Zeitungsartikel in den Händen hielt. Dahinter tummelten sich Rosier, Wilks, und noch andere.

Die Slytherins hatten angewidert zu Lily gesehen, als die Rede davon war das ihre Eltern Muggel waren. Wiederum kamen höhnende Blicke, als über Sirius berichtet wurde.

In Lily brodelte es. Wie konnte es sich dieser Fratz wagen, sie und ihre Freunde vor der ganzen Schule bloß zu stellen.

James sah an Lilys Gesicht, dass sie kurz vor dem explodieren war. Er nahm beruhigend ihre Hand.

„Wirst du jetzt schon sentimental, Schniefelus, dass du alte Tagespropheten aufhebst?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Black, oder Freunde von dir werden dafür büßen müssen.", Snape blickte gezielt auf Lily.

„Wage es dir ja nicht!", James war aufgesprungen.

„Oh, wie ich hörte hat sich die Schlammblüterin in eine der reinblütigsten Familien gesch'muggel't.", bemerkte Lestrange im Plauderton. „Pass auf Potter, nicht das sie euer Blut verpestet."

Nun waren auch die restlichen Gryffindors aufgestanden die am Tisch saßen. Alle sahen die kleine Gruppe Slytherins feindselig an.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen was ich sage!", drohte James.

„Keine Angst, Potter. Ihr seid auch noch dran.", und damit drehte sich Snape zum gehen.

„Oh, dieser miese Arsch!", fluchte Lily vor sich hin. Kaum merklich zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Gruppe Slytherins. Leise sprach sie etwas vor sich hin. Es klang wie eine Beschwörung.

„Was hast du getan?", wollte Sirius neugierig von Lily wissen.

„Sie hat doch gar nichts gemacht.", protestierte James.

„Nein, Liebling.", beruhigte sie. „Ich habe diese miesen Trolle gerade verzaubert.", sagte Lily triumphierend.

„Lils, du hast ihnen doch nicht etwa den Tollpatsch- Zauber angehängt?", erkundigte sich Lorrain plötzlich ausgesprochen fröhlich. Die Angesprochene grinste nur.

„Tollpatsch- Zauber? Von dem habe ich noch nie was gehört.", stellte James fest.

„Was? Den kennst du nicht? Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht! Das ist ein uralter Fluch!", klärte Lorrain auf. „Den haben wir in der 5 Klasse mal durch Zufall gefunden."

„In der 5 sagst du?", überlegte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Ja, genau.", bestätigte Lorrain und sah Padfoot erschrocken an.

Damals, als sie den Fluch entdeckt hatten, brauchten sie ein Versuchsobjekt und wie der Zufall so spielte lief ihnen Sirius, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, über den Weg. Der Fluch funktionierte tadellos bei ihm, hatte aber die Folge, dass der Kerker in Brand geriet.

„Das wart ihr damals."

Lily und Lorrain sahen beschämt zu Boden.

„Na ja, eigentlich war es Alex!", verteidigte sich Lorrain.

„Ach so.", erwiderte Sirius gekränkt.

„Na was hast du erwartet, ihr wart immer so kindisch und habt jedem Streiche gespielt. Das musste einfach mal sein.", Lily zwinkerte James liebevoll zu.

„Zumindest habt ihr mich nicht verhext!", strahlte Prongs.

„Doch, das haben wir.", erinnerte Lorrain.

„Ja, und zwar mit zwei süßen kleinen Hörnern!", Lily kniff James in die Wange.

„Morgen!", strahlte Alex und ließ sich neben Sirius nieder. Dieser beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

Ellen setzte sich neben Lily. Auch Remus und Peter waren endlich erschienen.

„Wie ich hörte hattet ihr heute Früh schon Ärger.", eröffnete Ellen den anderen.

„Wieso Ärger?", wollte James wissen.

„Na ja, ich habe eben gehört wie sich Professor Flitwick und Kettelburn darüber unterhalten haben, dass die Slytherintrottel euch provozieren wollten."

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber woher wissen die das?", überlegte Lily.

„Sie haben euch von da hinten beobachtet.", und Ellen zeigte auf den Eingang zur Großen Halle. „Was wollten sie denn?"

„Die haben einen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten vorgelesen, in dem Lily und ich vor kam.", schnaufte James verächtlich.

„Ach bestimmt der in dem so dick aufgetragen wurde.", vermutete Ellen . „Macht euch nichts daraus. Es gab Artikel über meine Familie, die waren erstunken und erlogen!", erklärte sie gefasst.

Zeus scheint wirklich gute Arbeit zu leisten., dachte Lily überrascht.

„Meine Eltern haben sich bestimmt die Haare ausgerissen, als sie gelesen haben, dass ich geholfen habe einen Todesser zu fangen.", sinnierte Sirius und ein hämisches Grinsen streifte sein Gesicht.

„Wisst ihr, diesen Artikel kannte ich gar nicht.", sagte Lily plötzlich. „Und dabei habe ich jede Zeitung danach gelesen.

„Ja, danach. Aber das war eine Extraausgabe. Die kam noch am selben Tag heraus.", erläuterte Lorrain.

„Seid ihr jetzt eigentlich nicht in Gefahr?", fragte Alex plötzlich.

Alle sahen sie fragend an.

„Na immerhin habt ihr einen Todesser gefasst. Da wird es noch mehr geben die sich vielleicht rächen wollen.", erklärte Alex objektiv.

„Da ist etwas Wahres dran.", bestätigte Ellen. „Aber solange Lily und James in Hogwarts sind wird ihnen nichts passieren. Wer soll sie hier angreifen? Die Schwachköpfe aus dem Haus mit der gespaltenen Zunge?"

Die anderen lachten.

Auf einmal ertönte ein gewaltiges Krachen. Alle Schüler in der Großen Halle blickten in eine Richtung. Ein Teil der Sitzbänke, am Slytherin Tisch, waren zusammen gebrochen und alle darauf sitzenden lagen am Boden. Lautes Gelächter erfüllte das alte Gemäuer.

„Von euch kann man doch noch was lernen.", gab Sirius anerkennend zu.

„Tollpatsch- Fluch?", fragten Alex und Ellen zur gleichen Zeit.

Lily nickte und grinste hämisch.


	24. Was ein Traum alles sagt

**Kapitel 24- Was ein Traum alles sagt**

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie gemeinsam zu Zauberkunst. Von fern hörten sie erneutes Gelächter. Lily war sich sicher, dass Schüler aus Slytherin die Ursache waren.

Unterwegs trafen sie Marcus Beech.

„Wie geht es, Marcus?", erkundigte sich James.

„Warst du bei Madame Pomfrey.", fragte Lily.

„Es geht mir wieder etwas besser. Madame Pomfrey hat alles getan was sie konnte und es ist nur noch ein kleiner blauer Fleck zu sehen."

„Oh, das ist gut, dass es dir besser geht.", sagte Lily erleichtert.

„Na ja, ich muss heute noch zu Dumbledore.", erklärte Marcus. „Madame Pomfrey hat ihm einen Bericht geschrieben und meine Verletzung genau schildert. Mehr als ihm alles erzählen, kann ich nicht. Aber Black wird alles abstreiten.", er seufzte.

„Das wird er mit Sicherheit auch machen..", Lily zog die Stirn kraus und nickte kaum merklich.

„Aber tut mir einen Gefallen.", bat James. „Bitte schlagt sie im Quidditch!", er grinste.

„Wird gemacht!", lachte Constance Nimoy, die neben Marcus stand.

Professor Flitwick huschte auf seinen kleinen Beinen durch den Raum und platzierte sich wie immer auf seinem Bücherstapel.

„Guten Morgen, Jungen und Mädchen.", diese Begrüßung war lustig, denn eigentlich füllten erwachsene Menschen den Raum.

„Nach diesen aufregenden Ferien wollen wir uns wieder der Schule zuwenden. Heute behandeln wir den Dublikazauber. Sie vervielfältigen Gegenstände..."

Die Stunden plätscherten dahin und in Verwandlung hielt Professor McGonagall Lily und James zurück.

„Miss Evans. Mr. Potter, der Schulleiter möchte sie beide sehen. Bitte folgen sie mir.", dirigierte die Professorin und die beiden Schulsprecher trotteten hinter her.

Endlich standen sie vor dem großen Adler.

„Erdbeer-Käse-Sahnetorte!", nannte McGonagall das Passwort. Etwas später standen James und Lily vor der schweren Eichentür.

James wollte gerade klopfen, als ein „Herein!" erklang. Beide sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ah, Miss Evans und Mr. Potter!", Dumbledore saß in einem großen Sessel hinter seinem gigantischen Schreibtisch. Die Porträts der vorangegangenen Schulleiter musterten sie interessiert. Lily war noch nie hier gewesen, doch James kannte sich offensichtlich aus.

Allerlei Gerätschaften standen auf Schränken und Regalen. Der Phönix Fawks saß auf einer Stange und beobachtete die Szenerie.

„Guten Tag, Professor.", grüßte Lily.

„Kommen sie und setzen sie sich.", forderte Dumbledore auf. Augenblicklich erschien ein weiterer Stuhl.

Lily wartete gespannt. So nah sah sie den Schulleiter selten und sie versuchte sich jede graue

Strähne in seinem Bart einzuprägen.

„Mr. Beech war eben bei mir und berichtete mir von den Ereignissen gestern im Hogwarts Express.", er sah beide mit seinen blauen Augen an.

„Wir können Regulus Black aber nichts nachweisen.", platzte Lily plötzlich heraus.

„Miss Evans, beruhigen sie sich. Ich habe Mr. Black bereits zu dem Vorfall befragt und er war sehr kooperativ."

„Er hat ihnen gestanden, dass er den Cruciatus Zauber verwendet hat?", James war perplex.

„Nein, das hat er nicht.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig wie immer.

„Aber das hat er doch getan!", Lily war außer sich.

„Miss Evans, ich sage es ein zweites Mal. Beruhigen sie sich."

Dumbledore machte Lily wahnsinnig. Wie konnte er so ruhig sein.

„Mr. Black erklärte mir er hätte sich mit Mr. Beech geschlagen."

„Professor, das war eine Lüge!", auch in James brodelte es. „Als wir an kamen stand er mit erhobenem Zauberstab über Marcus!"

„Mr. Potter, das ist mir alles wohl bewusst. Jedoch steht ein Wort gegen das andere und niemand sonst hat den Vorfall gesehen."

„Aber etwas muss man doch tun?", Lily war verzweifelt. Warum kamen solche Menschen immer weiter?

„Mr. Black wurde der Schule verwiesen.", erklärte der Schulleiter nach einer Atempause.

„So plötzlich?", Prongs war verwundert.

„Sagen wir es einmal so, gegen Mr. Black kamen schon mehrere Beschwerden und diese Tat war der letzte Tropfen in das schon übervolle Wasserglas."

Lily machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.

„Jedoch ist er nur für zwei Wochen abwesend.", schloss Dumbledore.

Lily entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

„Deswegen möchte ich sie bitten Obacht zu geben. Besonders, nachdem sie beide heute Morgen mit Mr. Snape eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten."

James war wieder fassungslos. Woher wusste Dumbledore das? Er war zu dieser Zeit nicht in der Großen Halle anwesend gewesen.

„Ja, Professor.", stammelten die beiden Schulsprecher.

„Gut, das wäre alles. Ach Mr. Potter, würden sie bitte ihrer Mutter ausrichten was für ein schöner Silvesterball das war. Das Feuerwerk war einfach bezaubernd."

James wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Ja, natürlich. Das mach ich."

„Hast du Dumbledore auf der Party gesehen?", fragte James Lily auf der letzten Stufe der steinernen Wendeltreppe.

„Nein. Du?"

„Ich auch nicht. Ich frage mich wie er das immer macht?", wunderte sich James.

„Liebling, stell keine Fragen über Dumbledore. Dieser Zauberer ist eine Institution für sich!"

Gegen Abend saß Lily auf ihrem Bett und las ein Buch.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nicht bei James bist?", piesackte Lorrain.

„Er hat Quidditchtraining.", antwortete Lily nebenbei und las weiter.

Warum gehe ich eigentlich nicht zum Wahrsagelehrer, dachte sie plötzlich. Jetzt hätte ich Zeit.

Kurz entschlossen legte Lily ihr Buch beiseite.

„Wo willst du so plötzlich hin?", rief Ellen ihr nach.

„Ich muss was erledigen.", und Lily verschwand.

Es war ein langer Weg bis zum Turmzimmer des Wahrsagers. Lily war nie dort gewesen und beinahe hätte sie sich verlaufen, wenn ihr nicht ein irrer Ritter den Weg gewiesen hätte. Außer Atem stand sie unter der Klappe in der Decke. Sollte sie rufen? Nein.

Lily packte ihren Zauberstab und sprach eine Beschwörung. Augenblicklich klopfte etwas an die Falltür.

„Einen Moment.", rief eine tiefe Stimme.

Kurze Zeit später glitt eine Leiter durch die geöffnete Falltür und Lily kletterte hinauf.

Das Turmzimmer war düster und unheimlich. Kleine Tische standen verstreut und Sitzkissen lagen auf dem Boden. Doch ein völlig seriöser Professor Apollo begrüßte sie.

„Guten Abend, Miss Evans."

Lily wunderte es nicht warum er ihren Namen kannte, sie war Schulsprecher und jeder Lehrer wusste wer sie war.

„Guten Abend, Professor Apollo."

„Was führt sie zu mir? Den Unterricht kann es nicht betreffen, denn sie haben nie die Kunst des Wahrsagens studiert."

„Nun ja, Professor. Eigentlich bin ich wegen des Wahrsagens hier."

Der Professor sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hatte einen sonderbaren Traum. Aber nicht nur ich, auch mein Freund und wir träumten die gleiche Sache.", erklärte Lily.

„Das ist höchst sonderbar.", sinnierte der Wahrsager wichtigtuerisch. Das haben bestimmt alle so an sich.

„Aber setzten sie sich und erzählen sie mir davon.", lud er Lily ein und sie ließen sich auf zwei große Kissen sinken.

„Also," , begann Lily. „...ich träumte, dass ein Baby schrie und da war Feuer und Qualm. Ich hatte das Gefühl das Kind unbedingt retten zu müssen. Jemand wollte es töten.", seufzte sie.

Professor Apollo machte ein wissendes Gesicht.

„James, also mein Freund,..", ergänzte Lily. „..hatte ein paar Tage später den gleichen Traum. Hat das etwas zu bedeuten?"

„Aber natürlich hat das was zu bedeuten.", ihr Gegenüber schien fast empört. „Deuten wir einmal die wichtigsten Symbole. Ein Baby ist das Symbol für unbewusste Geborgenheit. Fühlen Sie sich geborgen?"

„Ja.", stammelte Lily nur.

„Es kann aber auch wirklich ein Baby bedeuten.", er musterte sie eingehend. Lily hatte das Gefühl, als würde er durch ihren Umhang auf ihren Bauch starren. Unbehagen machte sich in ihre breit und sie verschränkte die Arme.

„Also weiter.", riss sich der Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken. „Das Feuer ist die Verkörperung des Geistes und der Liebe. Steht aber auch dafür, dass etwas Neues entsteht. Der Rauch weißt darauf hin, das es unklar ist in welche Richtung es geht. Die Wege liegen noch nicht klar vor Ihnen."

„Und der Tod?", beharrte Lily.

„Der Tod bedeutet zum einen, dass etwas in unserem Inneren am Leben gehalten wird, das eigentlich verkümmern sollte. Er ist also auch eine Hilfestellung des Unbewussten, dem Lebensweg eine neue Richtung zu geben, der Gefahr auszuweichen, die sich vor einem aufbaut."

„Und was bedeutet das nun genau?", Lily konnte sich nichts zusammen reinem.

Professor Apollo schaute sie mitleidserregend an. In seinem Gesicht stand förmlich „Oh, das arme unwissende Kind!"

„Nun ja,..", begann er. „Sie stehen an einem Scheideweg. Zeigen sie mir ihre rechte Hand."

Zögerlich streckte Lily ihre Hand aus. Immer wieder ertönte ein gequältes oder angespanntes „Ahh", oder „Ohh". Punkt um, es machte Lily wahnsinnig. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob es ein Fehler war hier her zu kommen.

„Miss Evans. Ich denke der Traum deutet auf ihre Zukunft hin. Wenn sie jetzt den Weg gehen, den sie sich ersehenen werden sie einen Neuanfang herauf beschwören. Aber gleichzeitig untergehen. Wenn sie die Richtung ihres Lebensmittelpunktes ändern, werden sie Leben, aber unglücklich sein."

Lily sah nicht gerade glücklich über diese Neuigkeiten aus.

„Und was ist mit James? Er hatte den gleichen Traum!"

„Da wird sich ihre Zukunft um Mr. Potter drehen und umgekehrt. Wenn sie das tun werden, was sie eigentlich wollen, wird eine große Veränderung eintreten. Aber es wird schmerzliche Folgen für sie beide haben. Wenn sie die Richtung ändern, wird alles anders kommen.", Professor Apollo machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht und tätschelte ihre Hand.

Sollte das bedeuten, dass sie James und sich selbst in Gefahr brachte und leiden würde, aber durch ihre Qualen eine große Veränderung eintrat? Wo? In der Welt? In ihren Familien?

„Dein Orakel zu verkünden,

warum warfest du mich hin

in die Stadt der ewig Blinden

mit dem aufgeschlossnen Sinn?

Warum gabst du mir zu sehen,

was ich doch nicht wenden kann?

Das Verhängte muss geschehen,

das Gefürchtete muss nahn.", sprach Apollo mystisch und seine Augen hatten einen trüben Blick. Er schien nicht ganz er selbst zu sein.

Lily wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Der Wahrsagelehrer hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Eine Gänsehaut jagte ihren Rücken hinunter und ein Zittern durchfuhr sie.

Was verdammt will er damit sagen, Lily wusste nichts damit anzufangen. Aus Angst, weiter Hiobsbotschaften zu erfahren, entwand sie Apollo ihre Hand. Augenblicklich wurden die Augen des Professors wieder klar. Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Danke, Professor Apollo!", brachte Lily gerade so heraus und erhob sich schnell. Sie wollte nur noch eines! James finden und ihm alles erzählen.

Der Wahrsagelehrer sah sie durchdringend an. „Möge Merlin dich beschützen."

Darauf hin ergriff Lily die Flucht. Tausende Gedanken durchfluteten ihren Geist. Kurz entschlossen lief sie die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen empor. Ohne anzuklopfen stieß sie die Türe auf.

„Ahhh.", grollte es in einer tiefen Stimme und Sirius versteckte sich gerade noch hinter seinem Bett.

Remus lachte. „Lily, eine Sekunde früher und du hättest Sirius spärlich bekleidet gesehen."

„Ja, die Szene kenn ich bereits.", sagte sie abwesend. „Wo ist James? Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen."

„James ist noch nicht zurück.", Moony sah sie besorgt an. „Ist was schlimmes passiert? Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Danke Remus, aber darüber kann ich nur mit James reden.", und sie machte kehrt.

Sirius schaute hinter seinem Bettpfosten hervor. „So hab ich sie noch nie erlebt."

„Ich auch nicht.", bestätigte Remus. „Aber wir werden es erfahren."

Lily war alleine im Schlafsaal. Wo die anderen waren wusste sie nicht. Stur blickt sie auf ihre Füße.

Soll das jetzt bedeuten das ich mit James nicht mehr zusammen sein darf, sonst passiert etwas schlimmes.

Sie grübelte vor sich hin.

James ging die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Es war schon spät. Das Quidditchtraining war lang und hart gewesen. Noch immer war es sehr kalt draußen und der Flugwind verschärfte die eisige Kälte. Er hatte eine total kalte Nase, seine Wangen waren angefroren und in seinen Haaren waren noch immer Schneeflocken.

Jetzt eine warme Dusche, seufzte er.

Aufgeregte Stimmen drangen durch die schwere Eichentür.

„...hab ich Lily noch nie erlebt. Ob was passiert ist?", erklang Remus Stimme.

James stieß die Tür auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Die anderen Drei sahen ihn an.

„Lily kam hier rein und fragte wo du bist. Sie war total komisch.", erklärte Sirius.

„Ja, sie hat noch nicht mal laut aufgeschrieen als sie Sirius fast nackt gesehen hat.", witzelte Moony.

„Darüber unterhalten wir uns später!", sagte James zu Padfoot. „Hat sie noch was gesagt? Wisst ihr wo sie ist?"

„Sie wird in ihrem Schlafsaal sein.", überlegte Peter, der alles schweigend mit angehört hatte.

James zog sich schnellstens um.

„Willst du jetzt zu ihr?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Natürlich!"

„Aber lass dich nicht erwischen!"

Prongs wühlte in einer Schublade und zog ein großes Tuch heraus. Es glänzte silbrig im Kerzenschein.

„Wartet nicht auf mich.", und James verschwand aus der Tür.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits verlassen.

So, jetzt muss ich nur noch die Stufen hoch kommen.

„Compareo nimbus gradus!", sagte er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. James wartete eine Weile.

Jetzt müssten sie eigentlich da sein.

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe. Doch er berührte nicht den Stein. Ein weicher, aber stabiler Untergrund stützte seinen Tritt.

Prongs seufzte erleichtert auf. Umhüllt von seinem Tarnumhang erklomm er die unsichtbaren Stufen. Gezielt steuerte er auf einer der unzähligen Türen zu.

Erst horchte er an der Tür. Kein Laut drang nach außen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Türe. Drei Bettvorhänge waren zugezogen. Nur Lilys war offen. Vorsichtig schlich er an ihr Bett.

„Lily, wach auf."

Lily blinzelte umher. Sie erkannt James' Gesicht.

„James? Wie kommst du hier rein?"

Er grinste selbstzufrieden. „Marauderer Geheimnis. Aber du wolltest mit mir reden. Remus meinte, du wärst total aufgelöst gewesen. Was ist denn passiert?"

James setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Ich war bei Apollo."

Er seufzte.

„Warum das denn? Der ist doch nur ein Quacksalber!"

„James, sprich nicht so über die Lehrer.", tadelte Lily. „Ich war wegen unserem Traum bei ihm. Ich wollte wissen was er bedeutet. Ich hatte nie Wahrsagen und hätte mir nichts zusammen reimen können."

„Liebling, Professor Apollo verkündet immer nur schlechte Dinge. Wie jeder Wahrsager. Einmal meinte er, ich würde aussehen wie ein Ziegenbock. Und? Ich sah nie so aus."

„James, aber es hat sich alles so real angehört. Außerdem hatte er plötzlich einen trüben Blick und hat ganz komisch gesprochen."

„Was hat er denn überhaupt gesagt?", erkundigte sich Prongs nun.

Lily holte tief Luft.

„Er meinte, das wir an einem Scheideweg stehen. Wenn wir den Weg gehen, den wir gerne einschlagen würden, würde ein Neuanfang herauf beschworen. Aber wir würden sehr leiden und große Schmerzen auf uns nehmen. Außerdem hat er ein Reimen gesprochen, warum ich ihn diese Visionen haben lassen konnte. Er würde doch nichts am Schicksal ändern können!"

James zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Apollo meinte auch, wenn wir nicht das tun was wir ersehnen, wird alles anders kommen. Aber ob es gut oder schlecht ist sagte er nicht. Und er starrte merkwürdig lange auf meinen Bauch, denn ein Baby im Traum deutet auf ein Baby im Wachleben hin. Geborgenheit bedeutet ein Baby auch und ich fühle mich geborgen, wenn ich bei dir bin.", endete Lily und blickte ihren Freund hilfesuchend an.

„Wenn ich jetzt von meinen wenigen Wahrsagekenntnissen profitieren möchte, sage ich einfach mal, dass er dir sagen wollte, dass unsere Liebe zum Scheitern verurteilt ist.", knurrte James.

„Was?", Lily schien perplex.

„Na das ist doch alles total klar. Wir hatten beide den gleichen Traum. Also betrifft er uns. Wenn du sagst, dass wir am Scheideweg stehen kann man davon ausgehen das es darum geht, ob wir zusammen bleiben und sogar heiraten, oder nicht. Vielleicht werden wir auch ein Baby haben und sehr glücklich sein. Aber indem wir das so machen, werden wir auch ins Verderben stürzen. Und der Neuanfang kommt dadurch, weil wir sterben.", erklärte James nüchtern.

Lily war sehr ruhig.

„Wir werden sterben, wenn wir zusammen bleiben?"

„Das wird nicht aus bleiben. Jeder muss mal sterben.", stellte James fest.

„Das weiß ich auch James, aber wir werden jung sterben."

„Lieber jung sterben und glücklich, als ewig leben und unglücklich.", Prongs schien verbittert.

„Ein Baby.", murmelte Lily plötzlich.

„Ja, wenn es nach mir kommt wird es schön, klug, beliebt...", überlegte James.

„Bleib doch mal realistisch. Das ist alles gut zu überlegen.", Zweifel war in ihr Gesicht geschrieben.

„Lily, ich würde lieber nur kurz mit dir zusammen sein, als niemals!", er nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich auch.", sagte sie nun.

Sie schlangen die Arme umeinander.

„Bleib heute Nacht bei mir.", bat Lily.

„Und was ist mit den anderen?", fragte James.

„Ich will nur, das du heute Nacht bei mir bist."

„Na dann rutsch mal rüber.", James entledigte sich seiner Sachen und krabbelte neben sie.

Lily zog die Vorhänge zu und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Das habe ich so vermisst."

„Ich auch.", seufzte James und küsste sie.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lorrain als erstes. Gähnend sah sie sich um. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf unbekannte Sachen vor Lilys Bett.

Was ist das, Sie kletterte aus dem Bett. Die Vorhänge an Lilys Himmelbett waren zugezogen. Gestern Abend waren die doch noch auf.

Lorrain hob den Umhang auf. Eine Hose lag daneben, sowie Hemd und Strümpfe.

Das waren eindeutig Klamotten von einem Mann!

Ist James etwa hier? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Jungs können nicht die Treppen hoch. Oder etwa doch?

Die Neugierde siegte dann doch und Lorrain öffnete die schweren Vorhänge.

Lilys Kopf lag auf James Brust. Er hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen.

Beim Merlin! Wie ist er hier hoch gekommen?

Lily erwachte langsam.

Ihr Arm war um James geschlungen. Dieser lag ruhig da. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Vorsichtig setzte sich Lily auf.

Wie konnte ich nur eine Minute zweifeln?

Sie betrachtete ihn. Er sah zum anbeißen aus. James schwarze Haare waren wie immer verwuschelt. Seine Haut schimmerte rosig, von dem spärlichen Licht, das durch die Vorhänge schien. Auf seinen Wangen und um sein Kinn herum zeichneten sich kleine Bartstoppeln ab.

Lily erinnerte sich was Apollo gesagt hatte. Sie würde vielleicht ein Baby haben, wenn sie zusammen blieben.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, wahrscheinlich die Zukunft zu kennen. Ein bisschen hatte Lily Angst. Sie würde jung sterben, aber erst wenn sie ein Baby hatte.

James rollte zu ihr rüber.

„Fühlst du dich heute Morgen besser?"

Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, doch.", und sie küsste ihn.

Alles um sie herum war still. Vorsichtig lunste Lily durch die Bettvorhänge. Niemand war im Zimmer.

„Komisch, keiner da.", wunderte sie sich.

„Ich würde mich nicht wunder. Schau mal auf die Uhr!", bemerkte James.

„Oh, mein Gott!", entfuhr es Lily als sie ihre Armbanduhr zu Rate zog. Leichtfüßig sprang sie aus dem Bett. „In 15 Minuten beginnt der Unterricht!"

James sah ihr nach wie sie mit wehenden Haaren im Bad verschwand. Er knöpfte gerade sein Hemd zu als sie vollständig angezogen vor ihm stand.

„Warte, ich helfe dir.", und sie machte sich an der Knopfleiste zu schaffen.

Ihr Freund schaute belustigt auf sie nieder.

„Schmierst du mir noch ein Pausenbrot?"

„Nein, heute musst du dir was auf dem Schulhof fangen.", konterte Lily.

Auf dem Flur begegnete ihnen niemand. James warf seinen Tarnumhang über sich und verschwand aus Lilys Sichtfeld.

Als sie die Stufen hinunter ging fühlte es sich seltsam an. Lily hörte nie das vertraute ‚klacken' auf dem Steinfußboden.

Er verzaubert die Treppe.


	25. Die Eule in der Nacht

**Kapitel 25- Die Eule in der Nacht**

In der Halle angekommen hastete sie an Sirius, Remus und Peter vorbei.

„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt er schläft bei ihr!", triumphierte Padfoot über Remus. „Glaub mir doch auch mal was."

„OK, ich glaube dir.", knurrte dieser. „Aber wo ist James?"

„Der macht sich bestimmt noch fein!", lachte Sirius.

„Was will er machen? Sich die zerzausten Haare von der wilden Nacht platt drücken?", bemerkte Moony sarkastisch.

„Das wäre bei ihm verlorene Zeit.", überlegte Peter.

„Das ist eigentlich eine gute Tarnung.", stellte Padfoot fest. „Leider ist das bei meinen Haaren nicht möglich.", und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Selbigen.

„Warum heißt du eigentlich Sirius? Narziss hätte viel besser gepasst!", stichelte Remus.

„Das war jetzt aber gemein!", beschwerte sich der Betroffene.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Ellen scheinheilig als sich Lily neben sie setzte.

„Ja, und ihr?"

„Ja, wir haben auch gut geschlafen. Aber wir hatten keine männliche Gesellschaft dabei.", grinste Lorrain.

Lily grinste zurück.

„Wie kommt er nur die Treppe hoch?", verlangte Alex zu wissen. „Vielleicht kann Siri mich auch mal besuchen."

Ellen und Lorrain sahen sie mit einem bösen Blick an.

„Macht doch nur ruhig!", beschwichtigte Lily. „Das war eine Ausnahme."

„Aber eine schöne Ausnahme!", seufzte Alex und vergaß ihre vorangegangene Frage.

„Warum war er denn überhaupt da?", bohrte Ellen.

„Mir ging es nicht gut."

Ihre Freundinnen sollten von der Traumdeutung nichts wissen. Die würden sofort in Panik verfallen, so wie Lily sie einschätzte.

„Und da ist er einfach zu dir gekommen? Oh, das ist so süß!", Alex war ganz verzückt.

„Alexandra Shea, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein.", tadelte Lorrain.

„Lass mich doch auch mal."

„Ich lass dich die ganze Zeit."

Alex blickte sie finster an, erwiderte aber nichts weiter.

Etwas später kam James in die Große Halle und setzte sich neben Sirius.

„Und, was war nun? Jemand krank, jemand gestorben oder schwanger?"

Prongs Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Was habt ihr euch die ganze Nacht nur ausgedacht!"

„Nicht wir. Er!", verbesserte Remus und deutete auf Sirius.

„Lily war bei Apollo um einen Traum deuten zulassen."

„Uuiii.", stöhnten Wormtail, Moony und Padfoot.

„Was für Horrorgeschichten hat er diesmal erzählt?", fragte Peter.

„Das übliche, ich werde bald sterben. Bla bla bla!", äffte James. "Und für Lily gilt das Gleiche. Wenn man so was das erste Mal hört, nimmt einen das schon mit."

Die andern Drei nickten zustimmend.

Das Geräusch von zurück geschobenen Bänken durchdrang die Halle.

„Es wird Zeit.", Remus erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns in Verteidigung.", und er entschwand zu Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Lily, kommst du?", erinnerte Ellen. Die Gefragte stopfte sich gerade noch die letzte Ecke Toast in den Mund und holte auf.

Der Kerker war wie immer unfreundlich und düster.

„Dem Merlin sei Dank ist diese Zeit bald vorbei."

Eine Gruppe Slytherins wartete bereits vor dem Unterrichtsraum.

Lestrange und Snape bedachten beide mit einem angewiderten Blick. Lily blickte ihnen offen ins Gesicht.

„Irgendein Problem?", fragte sie provokativ.

„Nicht doch.", atmete Rabastan tief.

Snape drehte sich von ihr ab.

Etwas später wurde die Türe geöffnet und Randall ließ sie hinein.

Lily und Ellen gingen erhobenen Hauptes vor den Slytherins in den Raum.

Snape stupste Lestrange an und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Lilys Rücken. Er wollte gerade eine Beschwörung sagen als ein „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen.", dicht hinter ihm erklang und die Spitze eines Zauberstabes in seinen Rücken piekte.

Langsam drehte er sich um.

Sirius sah ihn freudestrahlend an.

„Na Schniefelus. Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?", erkundigte er sich zynisch.

Snape blickte ihn bösartig an und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Geh weiter. Du blockierst den Eingang.", sagte Padfoot ruppig.

Etwas später stürzte James in den Raum und setzte sich neben Ellen.

Randall blickte ihn mürrisch an.

„Du hast Toastkrümel am Kinn.", flüsterte Ellen ihm zu.

„Oh.", und er wischte sie mit der Hand beiseite. „Danke."

„Stellen sie ihre Unterhaltungen ein und schauen sie nach vorne!", rief Randall die Klasse unnötig zur Ruhe.

„Heute werden wir den Bestia Multumpotio zu bereiten der Menschen in Tiere verwandelt. Nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Vielsafttrank!"

„Was ist der Unterschied? Ja, sie Mr. Snape."

"Der Vielsafttrank ist nur dafür bestimmt sich in andere Menschen zu verwandeln. Außerdem benötigt man z. B. Haare von demjenigen, in den man sich verwandeln will. Bei Tieren kommt es zu ungeahnten Komplikationen. Bestia Multumpotio ist für die Verwandlung von Menschen in Tiere vorgesehen. Man muss sich nur darauf konzentrieren in welches Tier man sich verwandeln möchte."

„Richtig. 10 Punkte für Slytherin."

„Schleimer.", murmelte Sirius.

„Gönn ihm doch auch mal was.", grinste Lily.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht sagen. Der wollte dich vorhin verhexen.", flüsterte Padfoot zurück.

„Was? Ha! Hätte er mal tun sollen.", und sie zeigte auf das Medaillon, dass James ihr geschenkt hatte.

Sirius lachte.

„Ruhe da hinten.", donnerte Randall. „Also- Sie machen den Trank in zwei Schritten. Erst werden die Zutaten in folgender Reihenfolge hinzu gegeben.", er tippte an die Tafel und eine lange Liste von Kräutern und exotischen Innereien erschien.

Der gesamte Kerker seufzte auf.

Die Klasse traf ein argwöhnischer Blick.

„Dann lassen sie die lilafarbene Flüssigkeit vor sich hin köcheln. Nach etwa 20 Minuten rühren sie dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn, dann lassen sie es exakt 2 ½ Minuten weiter kochen. Nach dieser Zeit nehmen sie es vom Feuer. Es kühlt sich bis morgen ab und dort werden wir dann weiter machen."

Jeder Schüler sackte in sich zusammen.

„Worauf warten sie noch!"

Langsam setzte sich die Klasse in Bewegung.

„Warum hat er nicht noch was komplizierteres genommen?", fluchte Sirius.

„Oh, das ist toll. Ich wollte schon immer mal ein Tier sein.", freute sich Lily.

„Meinst du das ist so schön?", flüsterte Padfoot. Sie nickte nur.

„Na ja, ein Hund zu sein ist recht schön, wenn da die Flöhe nicht wären.", überlegte Sirius.

Lily rückte von ihm ab.

Er grinste. „Momentan bin ich Flohfrei- wuff."

Die Stunden vergingen und in ihren Kesseln färbte sich die Flüssigkeit von farblos zu einem tiefen Lila.

„Die Stunde war gar nicht mal so schlecht.", stellte Ellen etwas später fest. „Ich werde mich in einen Schwan verwandeln."

Lily sah sie belustigt an.

„Und du, Lily?"

„Keine Ahnung. Weiß nicht."

„Ich würde gerne ein Hirsch sein. Mit einem richtig großen Geweih!", lachte Sirius, der neben ihnen ging.

„Dann möchte ich ein großer schwarzer Hund sein.", grübelte James und legte einen Arm um Lily.

„Das möchte ich sehen.", sagte Ellen belustigt.

Etwas später saßen sie in der Großen Halle beim Mittag.

Alex und Lorrain kamen aus den Gewächshäusern.

„Pumkpin, du hast Erde im Gesicht.", und Padfoot wischte über Alex Wange.

„Wenn ich ein Tier wäre, meinst du ich könnte mitkommen, wenn es bei Moony soweit ist?", flüsterte Lily James zu.

Er sah sie entgeistert an.

„Darüber reden wir später, Liebling. Nicht hier, und er küsste sie, bevor er nach draußen auf die Schlossgründe ging.

Lily bemerkte, dass einige Schülerinnen sie beobachtet hatten. Als sie sich in ihre Richtung drehte, sahen diese blitzschnell weg.

Es war sehr kalt auf den Ländereien. Es war Mitte Januar und die Sonne war von Wolken verdeckt. Alles war weiß gezuckert und die Schüler stapften durch den Schnee. Alex ging mit Sirius in geringem Abstand hinter den anderen her.

James dachte angestrengt über Lily nach. Ob sie mitkommen könnte, wenn sie ein Tier wäre? Es wäre gefährlich. Das würde nicht gehen.

Die Stunde bei Professor Kettelburn war sehr unterhaltsam. Sie beschäftigten sich mit kleinen Kreaturen die aussahen wie große runzlige Kartoffeln, die gelegentlich heißen Dampf von sich gaben.

Nach der Stunde zauberte Sirius einen Engel in den Schnee, der Alex verblüffend ähnlich sah. Die Echte Alex umarmte Padfoot stürmisch und beide fielen in eine Schneewehe.

Lorrain rollte mit den Augen und machte das sie wieder ins warme kam.

Am Abend saßen Lily und James im Raum der Schulsprecher.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht?", erkundigte sich Lily.

James blickte von einem Buch auf.

„Na ja.", druckste er.

„Aber du hast mal dran gedacht."

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Ich glaube es ist zu gefährlich. Es geht nicht."

„Aber James. Du hast mal gesagt, dass er Tieren nichts tut."

„Ich weiß, aber ich will nichts riskieren. Ich möchte dich noch eine Weile behalten."

„Und wenn ich nicht am Boden wäre, sondern in der Luft?"

James saß in der Zwickmühle. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit.

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte er resignierend.

„Eine Fledermaus.", triumphierte Lily.

Prongs zog ein Gesicht.

„OK, dann eben eine Eule."

„Das ist schon besser."

Lily strahlte ihn an.

„Aber ich weiß nicht. So was kann auch schief gehen.", zweifelte James erneut.

„James, wenn ich über euch fliege kann mir nichts passieren! Wer will denn zu mir hoch kommen!", sie streichelte seinen Nacken.

Er seufzte genießerisch und ergab sich ihren Überredungskünsten.

„Na gut. Das bleibt aber unter uns und du hältst dich fern!"

„Oh, ich wusste es!", und sie umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Freu dich nur nicht zu früh."

So wurde es abgemacht. Die anderen sollten nichts davon erfahren, die hätten sich nicht überzeugen lassen. Vor allem nicht Moony. Wie hatte er sich erst gewehrt, dass seine Freunde bei seiner Verwandlung dabei sein wollten.

James erinnerte sich daran, als sie herausfanden, dass Remus ein Werwolf war.

Remus lag in seinem Bett. Seine noch so junge Haut war blass, ja fast grau. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er atmete schwer. Die rechte Hand war verbunden.

_Es war abends und der abnehmende Mond schien durch das Fenster._

_Remus drehte sich von ihm ab. Andere Menschen mochten den Mond. Er nicht, er fürchtete sich eher vor ihm._

_Kurze Zeit später kamen Sirius, Peter und James vom Abendessen. Gemeinsam standen sie an Remus Bett._

„_Fühlst du dich wieder besser?", erkundigte sich James._

_Der Befragte drehte sich zu ihnen um._

„_Beim Merlin. Du siehst furchtbar aus!", entfuhr es Sirius. „Sollen wir Poppy holen?"_

„_Hast du dich wieder gebissen?", sprudelte Peter heraus._

_Die anderen sahen ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an._

„_Peter, du Trottel!", knurrte Sirius._

_Remus rutschte mehr und mehr nach hinten. Furcht lag in seinen Augen._

_Konnten sie es wissen? Womöglich., Remus war kein guter Lügner. Die unzähligen Ausreden jeden Monat. Irgendwann mussten sie es wissen._

„_Remus!", bat James inständig. „Wir werden nichts sagen. Wir schwören es. Wir sind deine Freunde!"_

_Das schien ihn nicht wirklich zu überreden. _

„_Wie seid ihr drauf gekommen?", fragte er. Bitterkeit lag in seiner Stimme._

_Die Drei sahen peinlich berührt zu Boden._

„_Wir sind dir gefolgt."_

„_Ihr seid was? Seid ihr wahnsinnig! Ich hätte euch verletzten könne.", große Verantwortung lag in seinen Worten._

„_Wir sind dir nicht in die Peitschende Weide gefolgt.", beschwichtigte Sirius. _

„_Die ganzen Ausreden jeden Monat. Das war so lächerlich.", grinste James._

„_Wir haben unzählige Bücher gewälzt, bis wir darauf gekommen sind.", versicherte Peter._

„_Und ihr habt keine Angst vor mir?"_

_Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf._

„_Moony, wir wollen dir helfen."_

„_Moony?", fragte Remus._

„_Ja, das ist unser Spitzname für dich."_

„_Wir wollen dir helfen!", platzte James heraus._

„_Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen. Dafür gibt es kein Gegenmittel."_

„_Aber wir haben gelesen, dass Werwölfe anderen Tieren nichts tun. Wir könnten uns auch in Tiere verwandeln."_

_Moony schnaubte belustigt._

„_Wie wollt ihr das machen? Ihr seid grottenschlecht in Zaubertränke."_

„_Nicht in Verwandlung.", trumpfte Sirius auf._

„Erzählt mir jetzt nicht ihr wollte Animagi werden.", Remus lachte auf.

„_Doch!", James sah ihn entschlossen an._

„_Wir sind deine Freunde Remus und wir werden dir beistehen."_

Die Tage vergingen. Lilys Bestia Multumpotio war ein voller Erfolg. Ebenso Ellens. Sie war jedoch kein weißer Schwan geworden, sondern ein Schwarzer. Randall tropfte das Gegenmittel auf sie und mit einem „Puff" stand sie wieder im Raum.

Nach der Stunde sollte James Professor Randall ablenken, damit Lily sich je eine Phiole von dem Zaubertrank und dem Gegenmittel besorgen konnte.

Alles klappte ohne Probleme.

Einige Dinge gingen jedoch nicht so einfach über die Bühne.

An einem freien Nachmittag veranstalteten James, Sirius, Remus und Peter eine Schneeballschlacht. Der friedliche Spaß hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn kurze Zeit später tauchte Snape mit einigen andern Slytherins auf den Schlossgründen auf. Von fern beobachtete James wie sie die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten.

Die brüten doch was aus., überlegte er.

„Schaut mal, da drüben.", machte er die Anderen auf die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam.

„Die sollen nur kommen.", lachte Sirius und schmiss einen Schneeball nach James.

Die Slytherins ließen sich nicht lange bitten und bald entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf. Lawinen von Schnee stürzten auf jede Partei ein. Wer weiß was noch daraus entstanden wäre, hätte Professor McGonagall nicht zufällig aus ihrem Bürofenster gesehen.

„Dich kriege ich noch, Black!", zischte Snape im vorbeigehen.

„Nicht, wenn ich schneller bin.", fauchte Padfoot zurück.

Die darauf folgenden Tage waren wie ein Katz und Maus Spiel. Jeder versuchte den andern soviel wie möglich zu verhexen. Leider wurden auch unbeteiligte Schüler davon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

„Sirius, das ist so kindisch. Wollt ihr es nicht endlich zu einem Ende bringen?", fragte Lily sichtlich genervt.

„Keine Angst, Lily. Bald ist es vorbei. Da habe ich ihm einen Streich gespielt der sich gewaschen hat.", er lachte verschmitzt.

„Na hoffentlich geht es nicht auf Kosten weiterer Schüler.", Lily erinnerte sich mit großem Mitleid an den einen Ravenclaw, den Snape, anstatt Sirius erwischt hatte. Die vielen Pusteln und der Haarausfall waren so schrecklich gewesen.

Der Januar ging langsam zu Ende.

Es war bald Zeit für Remus sich zu verwandeln. Lily beobachtete ihn diesmal ganz bewusst. Schon eine Woche vor dem eigentlichen Zeitpunkt wirkte er deprimiert. Ihr kam das Stück „Dr. Jackell und Mr. Hyde" ins Gedächtnis. So ging es Remus, nur das es nicht seine Schuld war das er sich in eine Bestie verwandelte.

Padfoot hatte auch wieder glänzende Laune. Er strahlte mit jedem Tag mehr.

„Warum freust du dich eigentlich so?", fragte Moony bitter.

„Lass mich doch auch mal strahlen."

Der zunehmende Mond war auf seinem Höhepunkt angekommen. Lily war ganz aufgeregt. Die beiden Phiolen hatte sie in ihrem Koffer aufbewahrt. James wollte ihr das Gegenmittel dann am nächsten Morgen verabreichen.

Gegen Mitternacht machte sie sich unbemerkt auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Der Wind wehte eisig und stark.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Kappe von der Phiole und trank sie aus.

OK, konzentriere dich, Lily, dachte sie.

„Eine Eule, eine Eule.", sprach Lily vor sich hin und stellte sich in allen Einzelheiten vor, wie die Eule auszusehen hatte.

Es begann mit Kribbeln in den Fingern, dann in den Zehen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper schrumpfte. Ihre Haut juckte und Lily spürte wie die kleinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut zu Federn wurden. Ihr Gesicht verformte sich. Ihr Gehör wurde plötzlich viel besser. Kurzzeitig schloss sie die Augen. Als sie, sie wieder öffnete schaute sie aus einer völlig anderen Perspektive. Alles war so groß! Lily versuchte an sich herunter zusehen. Es hatte funktioniert. Ihre Krallen klickerten auf den Steinen. Sie schlug mit den Flügeln und erhob sich etwas von der Erde.

O mein Gott., dachte Lily. Über das Fliegen hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht! Aber es half nichts. Schließlich wollte sie es so. Langsam hüpfte sie über den Steinfußboden auf den Rand zu. Der Wind wehte noch immer heftig.

Lily atmete gedanklich noch einmal tief durch und stürzte sich nach unten. Instinktiv breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und dann durchfuhr sie ein atemberaubendes Gefühl. Sie schwebte auf einer Böe um den Turm herum. Wagemutig flatterte Lily mit den Flügeln. Sie überblickte Hogwarts und flog um die Türme herum. An Dumbledores Büro vorüber, sowie an Professor McGonagalls und schaute in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws.

So zog sie ihre Kreise und ließ ab und zu einen Jubelschrei von sich.

Die Eulen sind aber laut, heute Nacht., dachte Hagrid und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Gestalt an der Tür zur Eingangshalle. James, Sirius oder Peter konnten es nicht sein. Die mussten schon vor einer Stunde zu Remus gegangen sein. Behutsam schwebte sie hinab. Durch ihre geschärften Augen erkannte sie einen jungen Mann. Er hatte zerzauste schwarze Haare, war schlaksig und hatte eine große Nase.

Beim Merlin. Das ist Snape., durchfuhr es Lily. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie James warnen musste. Geschickt flog sie um die Peitschende Weide und tauchte in die Öffnung zwischen den Wurzeln ein. Der Gang war schwer zu durchfliegen. Überall hingen Wurzeln von der Decke. Beinahe hätte sie sich in einer verfangen. Von fern sah sie den beruhigenden Lichtstrahl und landete. Lily hüpfte durch den Türspalt ins innere der Heulenden Hütte.

James stand alleine an einem Tisch.

„Uuuhhhuuu", machte Lily. Sprechen konnte sie nicht.

Prongs drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte die Eule.

„Lily?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

James traute seinen Augen nicht. Eine Eule mit rotem Gefieder und leuchtend grünen Augen hüpfte nervös über den Fußboden.

„Uhhhuuuuu", ertönte es erneut.

„Was willst du hier? Wir hatten doch...", er stockte. Ein komisches Gefühl beschlich ihn.

„Willst du mich warnen?"

Die Eule blinkte mit den Augen und hüpfte in Richtung Tür.

James folgte kurz entschlossen.

„Lumos", sagte er und rannte der Eule nach.

Kurz vor dem Ausgang löschte er das Licht und schaute aus der Öffnung zwischen den Wurzeln hervor.

Das wenige Licht vom Schloss sandte seine Strahlen auf eine Gestalt die sich bedrohlich näherte.

„Glaubst du, wer da auch immer kommt will hier rein?", fragte James die Eule verunsichert.

Ein leises „uuhhuu.", war wieder zu hören.

James bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wenn derjenige, der da kam in die Peitschende Weide kletterte und am Ende des Ganges einen Werwolf finden würde. Nicht auszudenken.

„Lenke ihn kurz ab und hol Hilfe, fliege zu Dumbledores Büro!", wies Prongs Lily an.

Die Eule flog davon, duckte sich wagemutig unter der Weide hindurch und lies einen Schrei von sich der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.

Die Gestalt blieb stehen und fuchtelte in der Luft umher.

James verlor keine Zeit. Er drückte die Wurzel und der Baum blieb still. Eilig krabbelte er aus der Öffnung.

Lily flog zu Dumbledores Büro. Es brannte noch immer Licht und Lily landete auf dem Fenstersims. Sie klopfte mit dem Schnabel immer wieder an das Fenster. Plötzlich erschien Professor McGonagall und ließ sie hinein.

„Es ist eine Eule, Albus."

„Trägt sie einen Brief?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, aber sehen sie, sie sich an.", forderte Minerva ihn auf.

Die rot gefiederte Eule hüpfte auf und ab. Schrie ständig und flog wieder auf den Fenstersims.

„Was soll das bedeuten, Albus?"

„Ich vermute, die Eule will uns etwas sagen.", und Dumbledore erhob sich.

Er und Professor McGonagall sahen aus dem Fenster.

Schemenhafte Gestalten waren auf den Schlossgründen zu sehen. Der Vollmond warf jetzt sein ganzes Licht auf die Peitschende Weide. Ein Junge trat auf sie zu. Ein langer Stock war in seiner Hand.

„Albus, er geht auf die Weide zu. Heute ist Vollmond. Wenn er in den Gang geht...", sie stockte.

Zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes erschien eine weitere Gestalt und stürzte auf die andere zu.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.", und Dumbledore lief eilig aus dem Raum, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall.

Lily stürzte sich wieder in die Tiefe. Dieses atemberaubende Gefühl machte sich wieder in ihr breit.

Die Gestalt kam immer näher. James stürzte aus der Öffnung und rannte auf sie zu. Das Licht des Vollmondes erhellte das Gesicht des anderen.

„Snape!", brüllte James.

„Potter!", rief dieser zurück.

Prongs stieß ihn gerade noch beiseite, denn die Peitschende Weide bewegte sich wieder und hatte zum Schlag ausgeholt.

Gemeinsam fielen sie zu Boden. Eine Eule umkreiste sie und schrie in die Nacht.

„Was machst du hier?", forderte James und drücke Snape zu Boden.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", fauchte Severus. „Lass mich gehen, ich will da runter."

„Was willst du da unten?", forderte James.

„Ich will Black endlich überführen, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekommt. Ich weiß, dass er da unten ist. Ich habe ihn selber gehört wie er es sagte.", sprudelte es aus Snape heraus. „Lass mich endlich gehen, du Schlammblutliebhaber."

Aus dem Nichts heraus flog plötzlich etwas an ihnen vorbei und hackte Severus.

Ein Schmerzensschrei durchzog die Nacht.

Von weitem waren Schritte zu hören.

„Halt!", rief eine tiefe Männerstimme, die James wohl bekannt war.

Prongs ließ von Snape ab und richtete sich auf.

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Snape! Erklären sie sich!", forderte Professor McGonagall außer sich.

„Ich wollte ihn aufhalten.", platzte James heraus. „Es hatte den Anschein, als wollte er in die Weide!"

„Ist das wahr, Mr. Snape?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Ja.", antwortete dieser nur.

„Bei Merlins Verstand! Warum das?"

„Ich hörte Black, wie er Pettigrew sagte, dass sie heute wieder in die Weide gehen würden. Es sei ja so einfach rein zu kommen, wenn man die Wurzel drückte. Ich wollte ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. Ich wusste, dass er wieder etwas ausheckt."

Professor McGonagall atmete tief durch.

„Sie törichter Junge!"

„Mr. Snape. Sie können froh sein das Mr. Potter sie gesehen hat. Sonst wären sie womöglich tot.", erörterte Dumbledore nüchtern. „Sie können ihm dankbar sein, er hat ihnen das Leben gerettet."

Auf James Schulter ließ sich die rotgefiederte Eule nieder. Er streichelte über ihr Gefieder.

„Eine bemerkenswerte Eule, Mr. Potter.", sagte der Direktor freundlich. „Wie ist ihr Name?"

„Li...Leonora.", antwortete Prongs schnell.

„Aha, nun möchte ich sie bitten mit in mein Büro zu kommen um alles weitere zu regeln.", und die Lehrer wanden sich zum gehen. Snape funkelte James böse an und ging voraus.


	26. Bestrafung

**Kapitel 26- Bestrafung**

Gemeinsam gingen sie die steinernen Korridore entlang. Snape schickte immer wieder böse Blicke zu James. Die rotgefiederte Eule schaute finster zurück.

Dumbledore zauberte zwei Stühle für die Schüler herbei damit sie sich setzen konnten. Die Gemälde der vorangegangenen Schulleiter blinzelten ab und zu.

An Severus Schläfe lief ein kleines Blutrinnsal entlang.

Das war Lily., dachte James.

„Nun, Mr. Snape.", begann der Direktor. „Sie können Mr. Potter dankbar sein. Sie leben noch. Trotzdem werde ich ihnen eine Strafe nicht ersparen können."

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und sprach weiter.

„Sie waren mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem Bett und auf den Schlossgründen. Diese Nacht hätte ihre Letzte sein können. Ich werde mit ihrem Hauslehrer sprechen. Weiterhin ziehe ich ihnen 50 Punkte ab."

Snape schaute trotzig über den mächtigen Schreibtisch.

„Wenn es stimmt was sie sagen, dann wollte Black mich umbringen!", triumphierte er. „Ist das etwa gerecht?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Black solche Vorsätze hatte. Jedoch werden wir ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen.", antwortete Dumbledore gelassen. „Der Vorfall dieser Nacht bleibt unter uns und wird nicht umher erzählt. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt."

„Ja.", antwortete James entschlossen. Severus dagegen zögerlich.

„Mr. Snape.", sagte Professor McGonagall scharf. „Sollte eine Geschichte dieser Form in den nächsten Tagen in der Schule in Umlauf sein, werden sie mehr bekommen als nur Strafarbeiten."

Ui, das hat gesessen., stellte James erleichtert fest.

„Mr. Potter. Sie wissen um die Brisanz dieses Falles?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore rhetorisch.

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut, sie können gehen.", entließ sie der Direktor.

„Mr. Snape.", hielt McGonagall ihn zurück. „Sie werden morgen zu mir kommen und wir werden ihre Bestrafung arrangieren. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht.", wünschten auch James und Severus.

Die Eule plusterte sich auf und lies ein „uuuhhhhuuu" hören.

Die beiden Professoren sahen den Schülern nach.

„Diese Eule hat mich an irgendjemanden erinnert.", dachte Dumbledore laut nach.

James und Snape gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie zu den Treppen kamen. Wortlos ging Severus nach unten und James nach oben. Nach ein paar Schritten versteckte sich Prongs hinter einer Rüstung und wartete ab.

„Du sollst ja nicht um deine Nacht gebracht werden.", flüsterte er Lily zu und streichelte über ihre Federn.

Kurze Zeit später schlich er die Treppen hinunter. Niemand war zusehen. Erleichtert trat er wieder auf die Schlossgründe. Lily schwang sich in die Lüfte und kreiste über ihm.

Jedoch fiel James Blick auf die Peitschende Weide, die sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegte. Eine Gestalt verschwand zwischen den Wurzeln.

Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn.

Dieser Idiot!

James rannte wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Die Weide hatte wieder angefangen sich zu bewegen.

„AAAHHHH!", ein Zweig erwischte ihn und holte ihn von den Füßen.

Lily flog nah am Boden und landete auf den Wurzeln. Die Äste hörten wieder auf sich zu bewegen.

„Danke Lily.", keuchte Prongs und rappelte sich hoch. „Bitte hole Dumbledore noch einmal. Snape ist in die Weide geklettert."

„Uuhhuuu", und sie flog davon.

Wie kann man nur so dumm sein, wetterte James gegen Severus. Dieser Idiot. Wenn er Remus sieht. Oder nein, was ist, wenn Remus Snape sieht!

James wollte gar nicht daran denken.

„Lumos!", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme und eilte den Gang entlang.

„Snape! Bleib stehen, du weißt nicht was du tust!", brüllte er und sein Echo hallte von den Wänden.

Der Gang kam ihm endlos vor.

Und dann sah er ihn! Seine Umrisse zeichneten sich am Eingang zur Heulenden Hütte ab.

„Snape, bleib stehen! Du hast keine Ahnung was du...", ein Knurren war zu hören und dann das Heulen eines Hundes?

Severus zuckte zusammen. Er hörte Schritte auf dem Holzfußboden. Nein, keine Schritte. Es hörte sich an wie das Laufen eines Hundes über Parkett. Aber da war nicht nur ein Tier.

Er schaute durch den Türspalt. Ein großer schwarzer Hund saß auf dem Fußboden und kratzte sich. Neben ihm stand ein Wolf der seine Schnauze in die Luft hielt und interessiert umher schnupperte.

Snape schluckte als er den Wolf betrachtete. Er erkannte ihn aus den Schulbüchern wieder. Die Schnauze war anders, der Schwanz, die Ohren... Es war ein Werwolf. Alle wissen davon. Dumbledore, Potter, Black, McGonagall.

In der Zwischenzeit erreichte James Snape. Der Werwolf knurrte erneut.

Prongs stürzte an Severus vorbei und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf das Türschloss gerichtet. Augenblicklich schnappte die Türe zu und verschloss sich.

Etwas prallte gegen das Holz, welches bedrohlich ächzte. Keifen und knurren war zu hören. Snape stand wie angewurzelt da. Ein Werwolf, hier in Hogwarts.

„Bist du übergeschnappt, Mann!", schüttelte James ihn.

Severus sah ihn mit einem bleichen Gesicht an. Diesen Blick hatte Prongs bei ihm noch nie gesehen.

Schritte ertönten hinter ihnen und das Rascheln eines Umhanges.

Noch immer sprang der Werwolf gegen die Bretter.

„Mr. Snape!", Dumbledore war total aufgebacht. James schaute nicht mehr in das gutmütige Gesicht mit den lustig blinkenden blauen Augen. Zornesfalten kräuselten sich auf der Stirn des Direktors und seine Stimme war um das fünffache lauter.

Alles war still.

Selbst Remus ist ruhig., staunte James.

„Was fällt ihnen ein? Haben sie nicht schon genug Ärger gehabt?"

Snape schaute noch immer leer umher.

„Kommen sie!"

Prongs nahm Snapes Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Als sie aus der Weide kletterten schwebte Lily auf Dumbledores Schulter hinab.

„Ah, Leonora!", und er streichelte über ihr Gefieder.

Die Schlossgründe lagen still da. Im Schloss brannte nur noch in den Gängen Licht. Selbst die letzten Nachtschwärmer waren nun eingeschlafen.

Wieder erklommen sie die Stufen zum Büro des Direktors.

James setzte sich in einen Stuhl. Severus stand noch immer, bis Dumbledore ihm befahl platz zunehmen. Lily flatterte auf die Schulter ihres Freundes.

„Severus Snape. Ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen wie enttäuscht ich von ihnen bin.", schnaubte Dumbledore, wie es sonst nur Professor McGonagall tat.

„Sind sie sich überhaupt bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie sich heute Nacht befanden?"

Noch immer kam keine Antwort.

„Ich ziehe ihnen 100 Hauspunkte für ihren Leichtsinn und ihren Ungehorsam ab. Warum sind sie wieder auf die Schlossgründe gegangen?"

„Ich- ich wollte sehen was da unten ist. Professor, sie sagten nur das Potter mir das Leben gerettet hat. Aber nicht vor was er mich angeblich gerettet hat. Ich wollte es wissen.", verteidigte sich Snape.

„Und nun wissen sie vor was Mr. Potter sie bewahrt hat. Nun schon zum zweiten Mal.", sagte Dumbledore ruhiger.

„Direktor, ein Werwolf.", sprudelte Severus heraus. „Einer der Schüler ist ein Werwolf."

„Gut kombiniert, Sherlock!", antwortete James sarkastisch.

Albus Dumbledore sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Tschuldigung."

„Mr. Snape. Sie sagen niemandem ein Sterbenswort über das was sie heute Nacht gesehen haben. Nicht eines!", verlangte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut, sie können jetzt gehen. Aber sie Mr. Potter bleiben hier."

Snape ging mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Büro. Einige Portraits blickten ihm empört nach.

James schaute Dumbledore neugierig an.

„Severus Snape steht in ihrer Schuld.", begann er. „Sie sollten sich bewusst sein, dass er das nicht gerne tut."

„Ja, Professor."

„Sprechen sie mit niemandem über den heutigen Abend."

„Ja, Professor."

„Und schicken sie morgen Früh Mr. Black zu mir. Mit ihm wird eine längere Unterhaltung nötig sein. Im Übrigen haben sie eine außergewöhnliche Eule. Sehr kluges Tier."

James schaute verlegen. Er log niemanden gerne an. Vor allem nicht Albus Dumbledore.

Letztendlich zwang er sich dann doch zu einem „Danke."

„Sie hat eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit Miss Evans.", der Professor lächelte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Prongs übertrieben.

„Ja, aber das ist nur der Eindruck eines alten Zauberers."

James rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Kann er es wissen, grübelte Lily

„Nun ja, Mr. Potter. Sie sollten jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen."

„Danke Professor und gute Nacht!", wünschte James schnell und verschwand.

Dumbledore sah ihm belustigt nach.

Wenn er wüsste.

„Das war knapp!", sagte James zu Lily. Noch einmal schwang sie sich in die Lüfte und flog durch die Gänge.

Sie wartete bereits als James endlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stand.

„Proeliator!", nannte er das neue Passwort.

„Zu so später Stunde aber nicht!", beschwerte sich die fette Dame verschlafen und schwang nach vorne.

Lily hüpfte hinein.

„Na komm auf meinen Arm!", forderte James sie auf und Lily flog auf ihn zu.

James öffnete die Türe zum Schlafsaal. Keiner seiner Freunde war da.

Aus seinem Nachtschrank holte er die kleine Phiole mit dem Gegenmittel.

„Also, Lily!", und er tröpfelte etwas auf ihre Federn.

James sah begeistert zu wie sich die kleine Eule in eine junge Frau verwandelte.

„Liebling, das sah so abgefahren aus wie du dich verwandelt hast."

„James!", Lily umarmte ihn als hätten sie sich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!"

„Wirklich?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Natürlich!", sagte sie entrüstet. „Oh, dieser Idiot. Er hat dich in solche Gefahr gebracht.", fluchte Lily drauf los. „Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme. OH, der kann was erleben!"

„Lily, beruhige dich. Es ist doch nichts passiert!"

„Aber es hätte etwas passieren können! Und wenn ich Sirius in die Finger bekomme kann der auch was erleben!"

„Da sind wir schon zwei!", pflichtete James ihr bei.

„Wie kann man nur so verantwortungslos sein!"

„Das weiß ich selber nicht."

Lily küsste James. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.", sagte sie etwas später erneut.

„Glaubst du Dumbledore weiß das du es warst?", erkundigte sich James.

„Ich denke schon. Als ich zum zweiten Mal zu ihm flog sprach er mich mit „Miss Leonora" an. Wer sagt das schon zu einer Eule?"

„Dumbledore?", feixte Prongs.

"Der Mann weiß einfach alles."

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz nach 3 Uhr.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen.", gähnte Lily.

„Bitte bleib bei mir.", bat James.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Und was ist wenn die anderen kommen?"

„Das kann noch dauern. Ich habe sie eingesperrt und sie können sich erst befreien, wenn Remus wieder ein Mensch ist."

Damit schien alles klar.

„Wie war eigentlich das Fliegen?", fragte James neugierig, als sie aneinander gekuschelt in seinem Bett lagen.

„Wahnsinn!", war Lilys einzigste Antwort und dann schlief sie ein.

/o/

Sirius saß auf dem staubigen Fußboden in der heulenden Hütte. James war nirgendwo zusehen.

Wo steckt er nur?

Remus stand neben ihm und hielt seine Schnauze in die Höhe.

Riecht er etwas?

Nun schnüffelte auch Padfoot. Den Geruch kannte er nicht. Er roch ja nicht an anderen Menschen umher. Abgesehen von Alex. Sie hatte diesen Duft von Birne.

Neben ihm fing Remus an zu knurren und da sah Sirius auch schon das halb verdeckte Gesicht im Türspalt.

Ein Ruf hallte nach drinnen. „Snape, bleib stehen! Du hast keine Ahnung was du..."

Der Werwolf knurrte erneut und setzte zum Sprung an. Genau im gleichen Moment wurde die Tür zugezogen und das Türschloss glühte auf.

Sie waren eingesperrt.

„Bist du übergeschnappt, Mann!", sagte jemand vor der Türe.

Noch immer sprang Moony gegen die Türe, kratzte am Holz und keifte bitterlich.

„Mr. Snape!", donnerte es von draußen herein.

Die Stimme hörte sich nach Dumbledore an.

Sirius riss die Augen auf.

Schniefelus, dieser Idiot ist tatsächlich hier her gekommen, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

„Was fällt ihnen ein? Haben sie nicht schon genug Ärger gehabt?"

„Kommen sie!"

Schritte waren zu hören, die aber schnell verstummten.

Eine Ratte tauchte neben ihm auf.

Sirius konnte Peter aber nichts sagen. Er hätte sich sonst in einen Menschen verwandeln müssen.

Der Andere draußen musste James gewesen sein. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf Padfoot bald, denn er freute sich viel zu sehr über den Schock, den er Snape verpasst hatte. Er wusste, dass er das getan hatte.

Aber nun saß er fest. Er konnte nicht frei kommen. Erst wenn sich Remus zurück verwandelt hatte. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig als sich auf dem Fußboden zusammen zu rollen und zu schlafen.

Moony war wieder aufgestanden und streifte durch das kleine Haus. Ständig knackte und rumpelte es.

Die Zeit verging und Sirius sucht nach Remus. Die kleine Ratte ständig hinter sich. Sie fanden ihn in dem Zimmer mit dem riesigen Himmelbett. Kein Werwolf lag dort, aber wieder der gute alte Remus.

Erleichtert verwandelte Padfoot sich zurück.

Die Türe lies sich nicht mit einem einfachen „Alohomora" öffnen. Da musste Sirius schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren. Die heulende Hütte wackelte unter der Explosion.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas zu viel war?", fragte Peter unsicher.

„Sie ist offen und das ist die Hauptsache.", verteidigte sich Padfoot.

Schweigend gingen sie den Gang entlang und kletterten aus der Weide.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!", sagte Sirius plötzlich. „Snape, dieser Idiot ist tatsächlich in die Weide geklettert."

„Meinst du das war vernünftig?", Wormtail schien ängstlich.

„Warum vernünftig. Das wird ihm eine Lehre gewesen sein uns ständig nach zu schnüffeln und uns zu belauschen."

„Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn Moony ihn erwischt hätte?"

„Ich hätte schon dafür gesorgt, dass er ihn nicht gekriegt hätte. So dumm bin selbst ich nicht!", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Aber James kam dir zuvor!", überlegte Peter weiter.

„Ja, das stimmt. Er wird schon nichts sagen."

„Aber hast du nicht Dumbledore gehört? Er war auch da."

Padfoot zog ein Gesicht. Wormtail hatte Recht. Was würde Dumbledore zu dem Ganzen sagen?

Furcht breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Meinst du ich muss zu Dumbledore?", fragte Sirius unschlüssig.

Peter sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

„Verdammt!", stöhnte sein Freund auf.

Wieder schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle zeigte auf halb sechs.

„Oh man, in 2 Stunden schon wieder aufstehen!", beschwerte sich Wormtail.

Niemand begegnete ihnen in den Gängen. Nicht einmal Mrs. Norris.

„Proeliator.", sagte Sirius der fetten Dame.

„Ach, doch aber nicht so früh.", beschwerte sie sich diesmal und schwang auf.

Halb schlafend schleppten sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal. Die Vorhänge von James' Bett waren zugezogen. Sirius lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein. Peter tat es nicht anders. Was für eine langweilige Nacht, dachte Padfoot als letztes.

Lily wurde von James geweckt.

„Lily, es wird Zeit."

„Och, noch nicht. Ich bin noch so müde!"

„Lily, los komm schon. Oder willst du zu spät kommen?"

Schwerfällig öffnete sie die Augen.

„Ach, nein.", und Lily setzte sich auf.

James zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Sirius lag mit seinem Oberkörper auf dem Bett und die Beine baumelte draußen.

Lily schnappte ihre Sachen und ging sich umziehen.

Als sie zurück kam war James damit beschäftigt Padfoot zu wecken.

„Er will einfach nicht aufwachen!", beschwerte er sich.

„Wie wäre es mit Wasser?", schlug Lily vor.

„So gemein bin ich nicht."

„Aber das wäre das Geringste, was er verdient hätte."

„Ich weiß, aber es gibt andere Mittel."

„Na gut, ich versuche es mal.", grinste Lily gemein und beugte sich zu Sirius hinunter. „McGonagall sagt, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens in Hogwarts bleiben musst und nach Slytherin kommst."

Sirius schlug die Augen auf.

„Das war wirklich gemein.", gestand James ihr zu.

„Ich weiß, aber was hätte ich sagen sollen?"

„Na vielleicht irgendetwas schönes mit Alex, oder so."

„Hase, wir sind hier nicht bei ‚Wünsch Dir was!'"

„Hallo! Ich bin wach. Schon mitbekommen?", schaltete sich Sirius ein.

„Na das wurde ja auch Zeit!", donnerte Lily ihn an.

Padfoot zuckte zusammen. „Warum schon so grantig am frühen Morgen wie eine Banshee?"

„Warum ich grantig bin?"

„Lily, beruhig dich.", beschwichtigte James sie.

Lily schnaubte wie ein Stier. „Ich geh jetzt, sonst platze ich noch.", und sie verlies den Raum.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?", wunderte sich der Angebrüllte.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", warf Peter ein, der aus seinem Bett hüpfte.

„Oh, das von heute Nacht?", fragte Padfoot zögerlich.

James baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Sirius, du bist mein bester Freund.", begann er.

„Aber das was du heute Nacht abgezogen hast war einfach...!", ihm fehlte das richtige Wort dafür.

„Purer Idiotismus?", ertönte die gedämpfte Stimme von Wormtail aus dem Bad.

„Danke!", rief James zurück. „Genau, purer Idiotismus. War dir nicht klar, was du hättest anrichten können?"

„Ich wollte ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen!"

„Mann, gebrauche deinen Kopf! Du hättest Snape töten können."

„Nicht ich!", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Ja, Moony hätte ihn getötet! Aber es wäre deine Schuld gewesen. Du hättest zwei Leben zerstört. Was wäre mit Remus passiert, wenn das heraus gekommen wäre. Snape könnte jetzt tot sein!", Prongs war am Ende immer lauter geworden.

Sirius sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich wollte Schniefelus doch nur Angst machen."

„Sirius, das hättest du auch anders machen können. Du bist doch sonst so clever."

„James, ich wollte ihn nur erschrecken."

„Das ist dir gelungen."

Padfoot sagte nichts.

„Snape weiß jetzt aber auch, das ein Schüler ein Werwolf ist und er wird bestimmt nicht lange brauchen um heraus zu finden, dass es Remus ist. Severus muss sich nur umsehen wer heute nicht am Unterricht teil nimmt und am nächsten Tag noch immer ziemlich geschafft aussieht."

Sirius verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Du musst heute noch zu Dumbledore.", sagte Prongs letztendlich und ging aus dem Raum.

Lily wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Und?", sie war auf James zugeeilt.

„Er tut mir irgendwie leid."

„Was?"

„Er war sich der Konsequenzen einfach nicht bewusst. Er hat einfach nicht dran gedacht."

„James.", Lily nahm seine Hände. „Sirius hat noch nie über Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Es wird Zeit, dass er lernt mit Verantwortung umzugehen und über Folgen, die seine Handlungen betreffen, nachdenkt."

Prongs sah sie resignierend an.

„Du hast Recht.", und sie gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als James und Lily in die Eingangshalle traten schauten sie auf die vier großen Uhrengläser die, die Punkte anzeigten. Slytherins Stand war beträchtlich gemindert. Einige Schüler standen davor und spekulierten welcher Schüler das verursacht haben könnte.

Snape saß still zwischen seinen Mitschülern die sich aufgeregt unterhielten. Er würdigte James keines Blickes.

Sirius wurde den ganzen Vormittag nicht gesichtet. Selbst dem Unterricht wohnte er nicht bei und Lily konnte Alex keinerlei Auskunft über seinen Verbleib geben.

„Er hätte mir doch gesagt, wenn er weg müsste.", grübelte Alex.

„Du musst ja nicht alles wissen!", stichelte Lorrain.

Gegen Mittag ging Prongs in den Schlafsaal.

Remus lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Sirius hingegen saß am Fenster und schaute auf die Ländereien.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Morgen?", fragte James interessiert.

„Ich bin gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen, nachdem du zum Frühstück bist."

Prongs setzte sich zu ihm auf den kalten Fenstersims.

„Und?"

„Dumbledore hat mich nicht raus geworfen. Aber ich darf für zwei Wochen nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, jegliche Hogsmeade Wochenenden sind gestrichen, darf keine Quidditschspiele ansehen und muss mit Snape Nachsitzen!"

James Magen krümmte sich zusammen.

„Mehr nicht?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Oh doch, 50 Hauspunkte sind weg. Außerdem werde ich Moony alles erzählen. Er soll das nicht von euch erfahren."

„Sirius, ist dir nun klar was hätte passieren können?"

„Ja.", Padfoot sah wieder durch das Fenster.

„Gut.", sagte James bedächtig. „Aber wie sollst du eigentlich den ganzen Lehrstoff nachholen? Nicht mehr lange, und wir haben unsere Abschlussprüfung."

„Das ist meine Sorge.", lachte Sirius lustlos.

„Ach, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.", beruhigte Prongs ihn. „Wir werden dir alle helfen."

Padfoot betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

„Ja, jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Klar werden wir dir helfen. Lily auch."

James schien den Nerv getroffen zu haben.

„Sie redet bestimmt nicht mehr mit mir."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil sie mir beinahe den Kopf abgebissen hätte?"

„Och, sie ist schon wieder ganz ruhig."

„Du meinst, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ich will nicht wissen was sie mit mir macht!"

„Sirius, sei nicht kindisch. Lily ist keine Sphinx!"

„Wenn du es sagst!", grinste Padfoot. „Du musst ja wissen was drunter steckt."

„Sirius!"

„Schon gut, war ja nur ein Witz."

„Der war nicht sonderlich gut.", sagte Remus hinter ihnen.

Beide drehten sich um.

„Ah, du bist endlich wach. Wie geht's?", erkundigte sich James.

„Ich fühle mich blendend!", übertrieb Moony. „Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Was war das heute Nacht? Ich kann mich an ein paar Dinge erinnern, die sehr komisch waren."

„Jetzt ist es an dir!", klopfte Prongs Padfoot auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich.

Sirius schaute ihn gequält an.

Lily saß in einem Sessel beim Kamin.

„Er ist oben.", flüsterte James ihr ins Ohr. Sie zuckte herum.

„Du sollst mich doch nicht immer erschrecken!"

„Entschuldige.", grinste Prongs. „Sirius war gleich bei Dumbledore, nachdem wir gegangen sind."

„Und?"

„Er ist noch an der Schule, aber er wurde trotzdem bestraft.", und er zählte die lange List auf.

„Oh man, das ist bitter."

„Du sagst es. Kein Hogsmeade, kein Quidditchspiel ansehen und wir haben nächste Woche unser Spiel gegen Ravenclaw!", protestierte James.

„Wie will er den ganzen Stoff nachholen?", fragte Lily.

„Ich dachte mir, wir helfen ihm?"

„Das hätte er eigentlich nicht verdient."

„Ich weiß, aber er ist mein Freund und wenn er die Prüfungen nicht besteht, dann muss er das Jahr wiederholen und dann werden wir nicht mehr hier sein und dann wird Padfoot bestimmt anfangen aus Verzweiflung mit Myrte rum zuhängen und dann..."

„James,", unterbrach Lily ihn. „ist ja gut, ich hab es verstanden."

„Oh, gut.", seufzte er. „Weißt du, ich glaube Sirius hat Angst vor dir."

Sie machte ein belustigendes Geräusch. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich die Letzte, vor der er Angst haben sollte, deine Mutter sollte er eher fürchten, wenn sie es raus bekommt."

Prongs zog ein Gesicht. „Gerade deswegen sollten wir ihm helfen, denn wenn er die UTZte nicht besteht wird sie fragen warum und..."

„James, du hast mich doch überredet!"

„OK, na gut.", grinste er diebisch.

/o/

Es hatte sich schnell herum geschwiegen, dass Sirius Black nicht am Unterricht teilnahm und in kürzester Zeit geisterten die wildesten Gerüchte durch die Schule. Angeblich hatte Sirius sich mit einem Lehrer duelliert und lag nun bandagiert wie eine Mumie auf der Akuten Fluchstation im St. Mungo, oder man hatte ihn Drachenreitend über dem Verbotenen Wald gesehen und er wäre auf und davon geflogen.

„Was geht nur in den Köpfen der Schüler vor?", wunderte sich Alex.

Sirius hatte ihr erzählt, dass er Snape einen Streich gespielt hatte und erwischt wurde. Sie fragte jedoch nicht weiter, denn sie wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

Das Nachsitzen mit Snape war auch kein Zuckerschlecken. Sie mussten den Dachboden des Schlosses entrümpeln, der einfach riesig und gefährlich war. Sirius und Severus entgingen nur knapp dem Attentat eines Ghoul, der unzählige Sachen nach ihnen warf, bis Snape und Padfoot ihn mit verschiedenen Flüchen davon jagten. Auch schnappende Bücher, kleine Gnome und Irrwichte waren keine Seltenheit.


	27. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Kapitel 27- Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw**

James hingegen hatte andere Probleme. Nach ihrem ersten Desaster- Spiel nahm die Gryffindor Mannschaft das derzeitige Training ziemlich ernst. Brian striezte seine Mannschaft schlimmer als zuvor.

„Dieses Spiel dürfen wir nicht verlieren, oder wir sind raus aus dem Rennen!", erinnerte er sie mindestens zehn Mal während einer Trainingseinheit.

„Ja, Brian! Du hast uns das schon Mal gesagt!", beklagte sich Fiona Welsh.

„Brian, beruhige dich! Wir nehmen dieses Spiel sehr ernst. OK?", beschwichtigte ihn auch Christian Wired.

„Manchmal ist er wie McGonagall.", überlegte Rose Hanckok. „Ob die miteinander Verwandt sind?", fragte sie James.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber du hast Recht. Da sind Ähnlichkeiten, die sind einfach frappierend!"

Am Abend kam Sirius verstaubt vom Dachboden.

Remus beäugte ihn.

„Was wollte heute nach dir schnappen?"

„Nicht schnappen.", grummelte Padfoot. „Der Ghoul hat es auf mich abgesehen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ständig muss ich in Deckung gehen, weil er etwas nach mir wirft."

Moony hatte Sirius eine lange Strafpredigt gehalten. Es sah fast aus wie das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Was er Padfoot alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte wussten nur die Zwei. Fakt war aber, dass sich Sirius noch elender fühlte als zuvor. Die einzigsten guten Augenblicke hatte er mit Alex und so geschah es, dass beide immer öfter verschwunden waren.

„Ich wundere mich wo die beiden immer hin gehen.", spekulierte Ellen eines Abends am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Keine Ahnung.", zuckte Lily resignierend die Schultern. "Ich habe sie nicht in der Bibliothek gesehen, obwohl es Sirius dringend nötig hätte."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du jetzt so viele Abende bei uns bist?" , fragte Lorrain plötzlich. „Hast du dich mit James gestritten?"

„Nein.", lachte Lily. „Das Quidditchtraining dauert jetzt länger. Brian nimmt alle richtig hart ran."

„Der arme James, keine Zeit mehr für seine Freundin.", bekundete Ellen ihr Beileid.

„Ja, mein armer James.", schniefte Lily gespielt. „Ich frage mich immer wie er den Schnatz nur sehen kann. Ich war darin immer schlecht."

„Deswegen bist du auch nicht in der Mannschaft.", erklärte Lorrain.

„Danke, das hätte ich mir jetzt nicht denken können."

„Warum hat er eigentlich vom Jäger zum Sucher gewechselt?", grübelte Ellen.

„Das habe ich ihn auch schon gefragt.", sagte Lily. „Er meinte, dass es viel aufregender wäre diesem kleinen Ball hinterher zu jagen."

„Kann ich mir jetzt nicht gerade vorstellen.", Lorrain's Stirn lag in Falten.

Das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum schwang auf und James kam mit der Mannschaft hinein. Alle redeten aufgeregt durcheinander.

„Bleibt heute nicht zu lange auf!", erinnerte Brian. „Ich will euch morgen fit auf eurem Besen sehen!"

„Ja!"

„Guten Abend, die Damen.", grüßte Prongs und gab Lily einen Kuss.

„Na Hase. Wie war das Training?"

„Sehr gut, wenn wir morgen nicht gewinnen, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

„Habt ihr das nicht schon das letzte Mal gesagt?", piesackte Lorrain.

James funkelte sie an.

„Das du immer so gemein sein musst!", tadelte Ellen sie.

„Nein, morgen wird es besser!", war er festen Glaubens.

„Na schlechter könnte es auch nicht mehr werden.", stichelte Lorrain weiter.

„Lorrain, jetzt hör aber auf.", brachte Lily sie zum Schweigen. „Mach dir nichts draus!", sagte sie zu James.

„Darüber stehe ich!", Prongs verschränkte die Arme.

„Was macht ihr hier?", Brian war herüber gekommen.

„Lorrain lästert gegen unsere Hausmannschaft!", erzählte James bereitwillig.

„Was!", der Kapitän baute sich vor ihnen auf.

„Das stimmt ja gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Lorrain und sah die Anderen hilfesuchend an.

„Doch, das hat sie!", antworteten Lily und Ellen im Chor.

„Nein, ich wollte doch nur seinen Ehrgeiz anregen!"

Brians Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Das kam aber nicht so rüber.", sagte James gespielt beleidigt.

„Na gut, ich lasse das noch mal durchgehen.", beäugte Brian Lorrain misstrauisch. „Aber kommt das noch einmal vor, musst du dich vor mir verantworten!"

„Ist der immer so?", fragte Lorrain unsicher, nachdem Brian gegangen war.

„Ja!", grinste James hämisch.

„Der kann ja richtig angsteinflössend sein."

„OK, Zeit fürs Bett!", rief Brian kurz darauf durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gute Nacht, mein Pumpkin.", flüsterte James Lily ins Ohr.

„Gute Nacht!", und sie küssten sich.

„Gut, das reicht!", zerrte Brian an Prongs Umhang.

James schaute sie mitleidserregend an und trollte sich die Treppen hinauf.

„Graham ist ganz schön süß!", grinste Lorrain und blickte dem Quidditch Kapitän nach.

Lily lag noch wach da, als Alex endlich den Schlafsaal betrat.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", flüsterte Lily.

„Warum bist du noch wach?"

„Alex, ich hab zuerst gefragt!"

„Ist ja gut. Ich war bei Sirius."

„Mh, na gut. Kommst du morgen mit zum Spiel?"

„Nein, ich bleib bei Siri. Du weißt doch, dass er nicht zuschauen darf."

„Ja, das stimmt. Na gut. Schlaf gut Alex."

„Gute Nacht, Lil!"

Sie hat mir nicht gesagt, wo sie die ganze Zeit waren., überlegte Lily. Entschloss sich aber nicht noch einmal nachzufragen.

James erwachte schon früh. Ein zarter Lichtstrahl schien durch die Bleiglasfenster. Wolken waren zu sehen und die Bäume wiegten sich im Wind.

Hoffentlich bleibt es so, betete James zu seinem Quidditch Gott.

Sirius lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Prongs hatte ihn spät kommen hören.

Leise zog er sich an. Alles war ruhig. Ob sie es dieses Mal schaffen würden.

In der Großen Halle war noch nicht viel los.

Warum bin ich immer mit einer der Ersten, und James setzte sich an den Haustisch.

Es dauerte bestimmt eine halbe Stunde bis Brian in die Halle kam.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie ihr an solchen Tagen immer so lange schlafen könnt.", beklagte sich Prongs.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man nicht aufgeregt ist wie ein kleines Kind!", konterte Brian und biss in seinen Toast.

Langsam füllten sich die Haustische mit Schülern. Einige brachten große Fahnen und Banner.

„Verliert ihr heute auch wieder schön?", riefen ein paar Slytherins.

Brian funkelte böse.

„Nicht beachten, die wollen nur, dass du darauf reagierst.", beruhigte James ihn.

„Seit wann bist du von so ruhiger Natur?", fragte der Kapitän verblüfft.

„Ich bin im Einklang mit Körper und Geist.", erzählte James in einem geheimnisvollen Ton.

„Ach, das erklärt dann auch deinen Wutausbruch gestern, als der Schnatz zur Peitschenden Weide geflogen ist."

Prongs grinste ihn von der Seite an.

Kurz darauf kam die restliche Mannschaft.

„Ich habe heute echt ein gutes Gefühl!", sagte Rose beschwingt.

„Hast du das nicht schon das letzte Mal gesagt?", erkundigte sich Larry misstrauisch.

„Keine Ahnung, aber heute habe ich wirklich ein gutes Gefühl!"

„Na dann!", Fiona kreuzte Zeige- und Mittelfinger.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle standen kam Lily mit Lorrain und Ellen.

„Viel Glück!", wünschte Lily James und küsste ihn.

„Wenn es jetzt nichts wird, dann weiß ich auch nicht.", lachte Prongs schelmisch.

„Ja, alles ist im Einklang.", sagte Brian sarkastisch und wandte sich zum gehen.

Die Anderen zogen die Brauen nach oben und sahen James fragend an.

„Nichts für ungut!", winkte er ab und ging Brian nach.

Es war Anfang Februar und nur noch vereinzelt war Schnee zu sehen. Der Boden war weich und würde ihnen kein schnelles Abstoßen ermöglichen. Wolken waren aufgezogen und der Wind hatte sich gelegt.

„Hoffentlich regnet es nicht!", stöhnte Fiona und blickte hinauf auf die Wolkenfetzen.

Schweigend zogen sie sich ihre Quidditch Roben an.

Schüler besetzten mittlerweile die Tribünen im Stadion. Rufe waren zu hören, Lachen und Pfiffe.

„Na dann kommt.", forderte Brian sie auf. „Ich will ein gutes Spiel sehen, oder wir sind raus aus dem Wettkampf."

Die Anderen sagten nichts.

Madame Hooch stand in der Mitte des Feldes.

„Da kommt das Ravenclaw Team mit ihrem Kapitän Ben Allmond, der auf der Position des Hüters spielt. Die Jäger sind Bruce Chrisholm, Hugh Lamont und Dana MacKenzie. Als Treiber spielen Jack Buchanan und Lana MacKenzie. Sie ist die Schwester von Dana und die einzigste Treiberin in ganz Hogwarts!", ertönte wie immer Miles Fines Stimme. „Und last, but not least, Gwen Wallace, auf der Position des Suchers!"

Jubel stieg von der Blau- Bronzefarbenen Menge auf.

„Und da ist auch schon das Gryffindor Team mit Kapitän und Treiber Brian Graham. Unterstützt wird er wie immer von seinen drei Jägern William Fraser, Rose Hanckok und Fiona Welsh. Der zweite Treiber ist Larry Trump. Als Hüter spielt Christian Wired und als Sucher James Potter!"

Diesmal jubelte die Rot- Goldene Menge.

„Und sie stehen sich gegenüber."

„Geben sie sich die Hand!", forderte Madame Hooch Ben und Brian auf.

„Auf mein Zeichen!"

Der schrille Ton der Pfeife hallte durch das Stadion. Alle Spieler stießen nach oben, begleitet von Quaffel, Klatscher und Schnatz.

„Und sie sind oben!"

„Gryffindor muss heute gewinnen, um noch im Rennen für den Cup zu bleiben. Und Ravenclaw in Ballbesitz. Chrisholm und MacKenzie stürmen nach vorne. Oh, was für ein raffinierter und riskanter Spielzug! Fraser fliegt unter ihnen durch, schießt nach oben und greift sich den Quaffel!"

Die Gryffindors jubelten, Ravenclaw buhte William aus.

„Fraser hat den Quaffel! Netter Pass zu Welsh. Komm schon Fiona! Achtung ducken!"

Die Jägerin konnte sich im letzten Moment vor dem Klatscher in Deckung bringen.

„OOOHHHHHH!", ertönte es von der Menge.

„Sie hat den Quaffel fallen lassen! Aber nein, Hanckok ist unter ihr geflogen. Unglaublich! Sie fängt ihn und fliegt auf die Ringe zu und ... JJJAAAA! Das sind die ersten 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Tosender Beifall erschallte im Stadion.

James flog über allen anderen und hatte alles genau beobachten können. Wow, musste er zugeben.

„Was war das für eine Mannschaft im Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor?", fragte Miles völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Sie ist heute jedenfalls nicht mehr auf dem Platz. Da ist eine völlig neue Mannschaft."

„Miles, kommentieren sie das Spiel!", forderte Professor McGonagall ihn auf.

„Oh, ja. Ähm, Ravenclaw wieder in Ballbesitz. Lamont fliegt neben Dana MacKenzie. Die hat den Quaffel fest umklammert. Sie will ihn nicht verlieren. Uh, sie duckt sich vor einem Klatscher von Trump. Da kommt auch schon Hanckok, aber sie muss abdrehen. Jack Buchanan ist zwischen sie und den Quaffel geflogen.", Miles war wie hypnotisiert.

Man sah, dass sich keine Mannschaft etwas schenkte. James konnte noch genau vor sich sehen wie Slytherin von Ravenclaw nieder gemacht wurde.

„Fiona Welsh hat sich den Quaffel zurück erobert. Sie fliegt dicht gefolgt von Chrisholm. Er ist fast neben ihr. Aber was macht sie? Sie steigt steil auf. Was hat sie vor?"

Prongs surrte um das Stadion und schaute fasziniert auf Fiona. Sie flog in einer senkrechten gen Himmel und ganz plötzlich machte sie einen gekonnten Looping und preschte auf Ben Allmond zu, der vor seinen drei Ringen aufgeregt hin und her flog.

„Beim Merlin! Seht euch das!", rief Miles. „Sie kommt mit einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit runter. Und sie wirft...JJAAAA noch ein Tor für Gryffindor!"

Die Gryffindor Fans schwenkten Fahnen und Banner. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm schallte von ihren Rängen.

James drehte seine Runden durch das Stadion. Nirgends war der Schnatz zu sehen. Auch Gwen Wallace schaute angestrengt umher.

Das Spiel ging weiter und ein spektakulärer Spielzug jagte den nächsten.

„Man, was hat Brian ihnen nur angedroht?", fragte Ellen, die aufgeregt hin und her hüpfte.

„Keine Ahnung!", rief Lorrain kaum hörbar, wegen des ganzen Getöses. „Aber es muss gewirkt haben."

Lily beobachtete James.

„Er sieht den Schnatz einfach nicht!"

„Ja, und? Dann geht das Spiel eben noch länger und wir gewinnen haushoch!", erklärte Ellen begeistert.

„Ja, aber schaut mal da hinten!", sie zeigte nach Westen.

Eine dunkle, ja fast schwarze Wolkenwand zog in ihre Richtung.

„Beim Merlin!"

Es war nun wieder etwas Wind zu spüren, aber stetig kam das Gewitter näher.

„Gryffindor führt 100 zu 10!", gab Miles den Zwischenstand bekannt.

„Und ein Aufruf an die Sucher Wallace und Potter! Macht hin, dort hinten kommt ein Gewitter!"

Kaum hatte er es gesagt, zuckte der erste Blitz über den Himmel.

„Na klasse!", murmelte James, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte ihn an seine Brille, damit der Regen von den Gläsern abperlte.

Kurz darauf benetzten die ersten Tropfen sein Gesicht.

„Mein armer Hase!", seufze Lily. „Hoffentlich erkältet er sich nicht."

Ellen und Lorrain sahen sie fragend an.

„Er soll eben nur nicht krank werden."

„Egal, Hauptsache wir gewinnen!", rief Lorrain ihr zu und buhte anschließend Dana MacKenzie aus, die den Quaffel an Christian Wired vorbei bekommen hatte.

Das Spiel dauerte an und der Regen kam in geraden Fäden herunter. James' Robe war bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

„Gryffindor noch immer in Führung, es steht 170 zu 30! Kommt schon, sucht den Schnatz!", forderte Miles die beiden Sucher auf.

Prongs funkelte böse in seine Richtung und da war etwas. War es ein goldener Schimmer gewesen? Augenblicklich flog er darauf zu. Gwen Wallace sah was er tat und flog ihm nach.

Ja, es ist der Schnatz., dachte er erleichtert.

„Potter und Wallace fliegen auf mich zu!", rief Miles irgendwie ängstlich. „Fliegt nur nicht in unsere Sitze!"

Manchmal macht er aber wirklich blöde Kommentare., grummelte Lily in sich hinein und starrte auf James.

Der Schnatz flog spielerisch um Professor McGonagall. James raste auf sie zu. Der Hut, der Professorin fiel vom Kopf und der Schnatz war verschwunden.

„Wo ist der Schnatz?", rief Gwen.

Prongs blickte sich um. Professor Flitwick hob McGonagalls Hut auf und mit einem Mal surrte der kleine goldene Ball heraus und flog in die Mitte des Spielfeldes.

„Der Schnatz hatte sich in Professor McGonagalls Hut versteckt!", lachte Miles. „Potter und Wallace sind auf seiner Spur. Kommt schon, damit wir alle ins trockene kommen."

Aus dem Stadion schoss der Ball und wieder hinein. James und Gwen mussten anderen Spielern ausweichen, Klatscher überlisten und den Wind, der mit einem Mal gewaltig blies.

Zwischen den beiden Suchern wuchs ein immer größerer Abstand. Sie ist zu leicht, überlegte James. Sie kommt gegen den Wind nicht an, und er witterte seine Chance.

Ganz dicht presste er sich an seinen Besen. Dieses mal soll mich nichts aufhalten, triumphierte er. Der Schnatz war vor ihm. Wasser perlte an seiner Brille ab und er konnte ihn klar vor sich sehen. Komm! Nur noch ein Stück! Nur noch ein winziges! JJJAAAAA!

James' Finger schlossen sich um den kleinen Ball.

„James Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen!", rief Miles lauthals. „Gryffindor gewinnt mit 320 Punkten!"

Prongs schaute sich um. Eine Windböe schwebte durch das Stadion und erfasste Gwen Wallace.

Jack Buchanan und Bruce Chrisholm flogen sofort auf sie zu und fingen sie ab.

Die Schüler atmeten hörbar auf.

Am Boden wartete schon die Mannschaft auf James. Sie drückten sich glücklich.

„Ja, wir haben gewonnen!", rief Brian, sprang in die Luft und landete im Matsch.

„Los, lasst uns in die Umkleidekabinen gehen!", forderte Rose sie auf.

Durchnässt bis auf die Knochen gingen sie sich umziehen.

Ein stürmischer Applaus empfing sie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gut gemacht!", klopfte Sirius Prongs auf die Schulter.

„Ja, sehr schön.", Lily drängelte sich zu ihm durch und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Hatschi!", schniefte James.

„Oh nein!", seufzte Lily. „Hoffentlich wirst du nicht krank!"

„Ach ich doch nicht."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr!"

„Bekomme ich nicht endlich einen Kuss?", forderte er sie auf.

Lily schmunzelte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Die darauf folgende Feier hielt bis tief in die Nacht an. Von irgendwo her machten kleine Törtchen die Runde, Butterbier und Sandwiches folgten. Bis spät in die Nacht wurde ausführlich über die spektakulären Spielzüge diskutiert und jeder konnte seinen imaginären Quidditchtrainerposten voll ausleben.

Lily schmunzelte in sich hinein. Ist ja wie bei Fußball, dachte sie und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

Gegen Mitternacht ging sie schlafen.

James brachte sie noch zum Aufgang der Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Wir werden beobachtet!", flüsterte James in Lilys Ohr.

„Von wem?"

„Ein paar Fünftklässler."

„Na dann sollten wir sie nicht enttäuschen!", und sie küsste Prongs leidenschaftlich.

„Es ist mir immer wieder eine große Ehre.", sagte James etwas später.

Sie streichelte über seine Wange. „Schlaf gut."

Selbstzufrieden wandte er sich um und ging zu den Jungenschlafsälen.


	28. Valentinstag

_Hi. Die Frage, wann sich Lily und James streiten kann ich mit einem simplen **bald** beantworten._

Bitte schaut auch mal bei meinen anderen Geschichten vorbei. Da hätte ich auch gerne eure Meinung gewusst. Bei Luceo non uro wird es auch bald weiter gehen. Ich bin am planen. DANKE!

**Kapitel 28- Valentinstag**

„Was für eine Show.", lachte Sirius, als James herein kam. Dieser beäugte ihn.

„Bitte?"

„Na du und Lily."

„Neidisch?"

„Nö, das habe ich selber!"

„Warum benimmst du dich dann wie ein Erstklässler?"

„Ähhh...", keine Antwort kam aus Padfoots Mund.

„Erwischt, doch neidisch!", lachte Prongs und ein Kissen landete augenblicklich in seinem Gesicht.

„Nichts mit erwischt!", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Sag mir lieber was ich am Valentinstag mit Alex mache!"

Remus horchte auf.

„Mr. Sirius –mir gehen nie die Ideen aus- Black weiß nicht was er machen soll?", feixte er.

Sirius blickte ihn finster an.

„Na so schwer wird es nicht werden. Schenk ihr was Schönes oder unternimm etwas mit ihr.", half Moony aus.

Man konnte deutlich sehen wie es in Padfoots Kopf arbeitete. Im Schneidersitz saß er nun auf seinem Bett.

„Mh, Süßigkeiten scheiden aus. Da wird sie sich hinterher nur beschweren, sie hätte zugenommen.", grübelte er. „Etwas unternehmen... Mh."

„Ist am Valentinstag nicht auch ein Hogsmeade Wochenende?", fragte James.

„Warum fragst du mich das?", Moony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist doch Schulsprecher."

„Es wird schon eines sein.", ertönte es aus Peters Bett. „Das Wochenende um oder an Valentinstag war immer ein Hogsmeade Wochenende und nun seid bitte etwas leiser, ich will endlich schlafen."

Sirius, James und Remus sahen sich überrascht an. Hatte Wormtail sie gerade angefahren still zu sein?

Remus zog ein verwirrtes Gesicht und zeigte auf Peters Bett, „Was zum Troll war das?" Die Anderen zuckten die Schultern.

Leise zogen sie sich um.

„Gute Nacht!", flüsterten sich die verbliebenen Drei zu.

Der Sonntag gestaltete sich entspannt. James spazierte mit Lily um den See und sie genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Sirius war wieder mit Alex verschwunden und so wurden nur Remus und Lorrain im Gemeinschaftsraum gesichtet. Ellen war im Schlafsaal und schrieb einen langen Brief an Zeus. Peter war schon früh aufgestanden und aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden.

„Ich fühl mich heute nicht so olympisch.", gestand James als sie auf einer Bank saßen.

„Hast dich doch erkältet?"

„Kann sein, aber wenn du bei mir bist werde ich ganz schnell wieder gesund."

Lily sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

„Nur darauf würde ich nicht vertrauen.", und sie zerrte ihn zu Madame Pomfrey, wo er einen Aufguss von allerlei Kräutern trinken musste.

„Igitt, was ist da drin?"

Lily schnupperte.

„Kamille, Echinacea, Pfefferminze und Eukalyptus."

„Sehr gut Miss Evans!", lobte die Krankenschwester.

„Das will ich nie wieder trinken müssen.", beschwerte James sich etwas später.

„Ach, so schlimm war es doch nicht. Außerdem muss ich dich doch gesund erhalten damit ich eine Überraschung zum Valentinstag bekomme.", sie grinste.

„Valentinstag? Was ist das, kenne ich nicht.", gab Prongs vor.

„Lügner! Sirius zerbricht sich auch schon den Kopf."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Alex hat es mir erzählt."

„Woher weiß sie das?", James war vollkommen perplex. Erst gestern hatten sie sich darüber unterhalten.

Lily lachte.

„Oh, wir bekommen so was ganz leicht mit."

„Wie!", wollte er wissen.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis."

„Ihr Frauen bespitzelt uns doch, oder? Ihr habt bestimmt ganz spezielle Ohren und ihr könnt durch Meter dicke Mauern hören!"

„Sei nicht albern. Schon mal was von der weiblichen Intuition gehört."

James dachte nach.

„Remus hat mal irgend so etwas erwähnt."

„Remus ist auch der sensibelste von euch vieren. Kein Wunder das er davon weiß. Er ist so verständnisvoll und lieb und zuvorkommend und..."

„Warum nimmst du ihn dann nicht!", fauchte James plötzlich.

„Weil ich lieber jemanden habe der so wunderbar ist wie du.", schmeichelte Lily und lächelte ihn charmant an.

„Aha.", er sah sie abschätzend an. „Das hört bald auf!"

„Ach gar nicht! Du bist der liebste James den ich nur haben kann."

„Logisch, ich bin ja auch der einzigste."

„Ich weiß und deswegen habe ich dich auch so lieb!"

„Gut zu wissen, dass es keinen Anderen gibt."

„Den wird es auch nie geben."

„Noch besser das zu wissen."

„Gewöhn dich nicht daran so viel zu wissen."

„Ich genieße einfach den Moment."

„Jetzt will ich aber wissen was ich zum Valentinstag bekomme!"

„Das sage ich dir nicht."

„Also hast du dir schon was überlegt?"

„Aber klar doch!"

„Na dann sag schon."

„Nein, sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr."

„Kann ich dich bestechen?", fragte Lily sanft und küsste James behutsam.

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht?", und sie rückte näher an ihn heran.

„Nein."

„Ganz ehrlich nicht?", Lily presste ihre Hüften gegen seine.

„Ähh, nein.", James fiel es wirklich schwer das zu sagen.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und ihre Hände glitten unter seinen Umhang.

„Ja.", brachte James noch viel schwerer hervor.

„Na gut.", Lily wich von ihm zurück. „Wollen wir jetzt zum Essen gehen?", erklärte sie beschwingt und schritt voran.

„Hey!", rief James empört. "Das war gemein!"

Sie kam zu ihm zurück.

„Was soll gemein von mir sein?", flüsterte Lily in genau demselben Ton.

„Na das!", hauchte er zurück.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst."

James schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften.

„Komm mit mir!"

„Wohin? Wenn uns jemand sieht, oder noch schlimmer erwischt!"

„Uns wird niemand finden! Vertrau mir!"

Im vierten Stock bogen sie nach links und kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einer schweren Eichentür.

„Confido.", nannte James das Passwort. Sie waren im Raum der Schulsprecher.

„Hier?"

„Na ja, noch nicht das richtige Ambiente...", gab Prongs zu. Augenblicklich schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab. Kerzen erschienen und ein Feuer prasselte gemütlich im Kamin.

„Du bist gut.", gab sie zu.

„Ich weiß!", sagte er selbstsicher. „Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Vor dem Krankenflügel.", lachte Lily.

Er schnaufte resignierend und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Was?", sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du willst nicht, oder?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Lily setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Doch, aber ich wollte dich heute ein bisschen ärgern."

„OH! Du!", er hielt sie fest.

„Ja?", fragte sie scheinheilig. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte küsste sie ihn vielsagend. Ihre Lippen waren wie immer weich und einladend. Ihre Zunge umschmeichelte seine und James spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Gemeinsam halfen sie sich aus den schweren Umhängen. Der Februar war noch immer kalt und bei ihrem Spaziergang waren sie sehr nützlich gewesen.

Schal und Handschuhe lagen auf dem Boden. Kurz darauf folgte James Pullover. Lily küsste über seinen Hals. Als sie ihm das T-Shirt auszog hielt sie inne.

„Ich sehe nichts.", nuschelte er in den Stoff.

„Ist das nötig?"

„Nein, nicht unbedingt."

„Dann sei still!"

Genüsslich küsste sie über seinen Oberkörper. James atmete tief ein, als sie seine Hose öffnete.

„Warte.", sagte er etwas später und zog Lily zu sich hinauf. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon."

/o/

Hand in Hand gingen sie später zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius und Alex saßen zusammen in einem Sessel.

„Gibt es sonst keine mehr?", fragte James Padfoot.

„Doch.", grinste Sirius. „Aber so ist es doch viel schöner."

Alex lehnte sich an ihn.

„Hat einer von euch Lorrain und Remus gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ich muss Lorrain noch was wegen Kräuterkunde fragen."

James und Lily schüttelten den Kopf.

„Es ist schon interessant mit den beiden.", sagte Padfoot plötzlich.

„Welche beiden?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Na Remus und Lorrain, Pumpkin."

„Was ist mit ihnen?", Lily schien verwirrt.

„Na es ist doch offensichtlich, dass die Beiden sich mögen.", erklärte Sirius.

„Na und? Man kann auch nur gut befreundet sein.", sagte Alex leichthin.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht.", lachte James plötzlich. „Männer und Frauen können nicht gut befreundet sein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Das ist einfach so!"

„Keine gute Erklärung."

„Ich weiß, aber das kann man nicht erklären."

Lily rollte mit den Augen.

„Egal.", unterbrach Sirius. „Warum sagen sie sich nicht, dass sie sich mögen?"

„Das ist ihre Sache!", sagte Lily warnend. „Versuche ja nicht Amor zu spielen!"

„Ich doch nicht.", stritt Padfoot ab.

„Sirius, das ist kein Spiel. Halte bitte ein Mal in deinem Leben die Finger still. OK?"

„Ja!", erwiderte er knirschend.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam herrschte ein wildes Stimmengemurmel.

Am Schwarzen Brett hing ein Aushang, dass am nächsten Wochenende ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade stattfinden würde.

Drittklässler waren noch immer sehr aufgeregt, wenn es darum ging von den Schlossgründen zu kommen. Aber die Abschlussjahrgänge nahmen es mit Gelassenheit hin.

Lily hatte schon die ganze Zeit überlegt, was James ihr wohl zum Valentinstag schenken würde. Rein gar nichts kam ihr in den Sinn. Bei James Gedankengängen, musste man sich auf alles vorbereiten.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Lorrain überschwänglich.

„Oh, dir auch.", wünschte Lily. „Heute morgen so gut gelaunt?"

„Ja, es war herrlich gestern."

„Was?"

„Na der Tag gestern."

„Du warst doch nur mit Remus zusammen."

„Na danke, ‚Nur mit Remus.' Nein, es war wirklich schön. Er ist so zuvorkommend und höflich und intelligent und...ach. Du weißt schon...", Lorrain sah sie freudestrahlend an.

„Aha.", machte Lily nur.

„Freu dich doch mal für mich!"

„Na über was?"

„Na weil ich mich freue."

„Ok, da freue ich mich mit dir, weil du dich freust."

„Du bist unmöglich, Lily. James hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Er redet auch manchmal so verwirrend."

Lily lachte.

„Also magst du Remus, oder?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, ich denke schon.", flüsterte Lorrain. „Er ist einfach perfekt. Er ist nicht so wie andere."

Das ist er allerdings nicht., schoss es Lily durch den Kopf. Besonders nicht in einer Vollmondnacht.

Als Sirius auf sie zukam unterbrachen sie ihre Unterhaltung

„Ist Alex schon wach?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Ja."

„Gut."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich sie einladen will!"

„Zu was denn?", fragte Lorrain neugierig.

„Sag ich nicht. Nur das es mit dem Wochenende zu tun hat.", und Sirius verschwand, so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Manchmal ist er schon seltsam, oder?", überlegte Lorrain laut.

„Manchmal?", Lily sah sie mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. Beide lachten.

„Komm, lass uns Frühstücken gehen."

Die Woche schob sich langsam vorwärts. Die Sonne schien länger und der Schnee taute ab. Es war ungewöhnlich warm für Mitte Februar. Die Professoren hingegen schienen das nicht zu bemerken. Das einzigste Thema war die Abschlussprüfung und die Schüler wurden mit Hausaufgaben überschüttet.

„Die will uns bestimmt den Hogsmeade Ausflug vermiesen!", beschwerte sich eine Hufflepuff, die aus Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer kam.

„Ja, bestimmt und Professor Randall ist auch nicht besser.", bestätigte ihre Freundin.

Lily hatte noch nie wirklich Probleme in der Schule gehabt. Aber Sirius etwas über Zaubertränke bei zu bringen überstieg fast ihre Grenze.

Wie kann man nur so schwer von Begriff sein! Das macht er bestimmt mit Absicht, fluchte sie insgeheim. Gott sei Dank ist es die letzte Woche seines Unterrichtverbots!

„Ich werde nie verstehen warum du als einer der schlausten Schüler des Jahrgangs bezeichnet wirst.", sagte Lily eines Abends.

„So, werde ich genannt?", tat Sirius überrascht.

„Tu nicht so! Und wiederhole den Nutzen von Wolfswurz. Randall hat mit uns so viele Dinge aus den ersten Jahren wiederholt!"

Sirius sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, aber tat wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Jeder Schüler atmete auf als der Freitag vorbei war.

Lily hätte schwören können, das sie Schüler gesehen hatte deren Köpfe rauchten. Aber das erklärte sich dadurch, dass sie Pyromander behandelt hatten und die kleinen Teufel ihre Haare angesengt hatten.

Endlich war der Samstag gekommen. Das Schloss war zum Erstaunen vieler Schüler mit kleinen rosa Feen und Herzen geschmückt. Fette kleine Engel flatterten über Torbögen und streuten Gold glänzenden Staub auf diejenigen hinab, die unter ihnen standen.

Lily traf James beim Frühstück.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Turm, auf dem wir unsere erste zivilisierte Unterhaltung hatten?", fragte James lächelnd.

„Ja, wie könnte ich diesen Tag vergessen. Das war das schlechteste Spiel in der Geschichte der Gryffindormannschaft.", antwortete Lily grinsend.

Er zog ein Gesicht.

„Nein mein Liebling, klar erinnere ich mich daran.", sie streichelte seine Wange.

„Gut, in einer halben Stunde erwarte ich dich dort.", James lächelte sie an, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwand.

„Was hat er nur vor?", fragte Ellen neugierig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und was macht ihr so?", wollte Lily von ihren Freundinnen wissen.

„Ich treffe mich mit Zeus in Hogsmeade. Er kommt extra von London. Ist das nicht toll?", sprudelte Ellen fast über.

„Sirius hat mir auch nicht verraten was er vorhat. Er hat nur gesagt: „Alex, ich möchte dich am Samstag einladen." Und weiter habe ich nichts aus ihm raus bekommen.", antwortete Alex.

„Und du Lorrain?", erkundigte sich Ellen.

Diese wurde etwas rot.

„Ich geh mit Remus nach Hogsmeade.", sagte sie fast verlegen.

„Oh, das ist ja süß.", seufzten ihre Freundinnen.

„Ach ihr wieder."

„Du musst uns dann alles genau erzählen!", bestürmte Alex sie.

Das Frühstück war bald beendet. Immer mehr Schüler fanden sich in der Eingangshalle ein.

Lily verabschiedete sich von Lorrain und Ellen. Alex erklomm mit ihr zusammen die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich geh jetzt.", verabschiedete sich Lily nun auch von Alex und warf ihren schweren Umhang über sich. „Da oben wird es ziemlich windig sein."

„OK; viel Spaß dann.", wünschte Alex.

„Ja, dir auch!", und sie ging aus dem Schlafsaal.

Wo geht es denn noch mal lang, überlegte Lily und ging einen Korridor entlang.

Beinahe hätte sie sich verlaufen, doch wieder war der schrullige Ritter zur Stelle, der ihr schon den Weg zu Professor Apollo gewiesen hatte.

Gespannt erklomm sie die Leiter. Was würde sie dort erwarten? Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Falltür und spähte hinaus. Rein gar nichts war zu sehen.

Na toll, er ist noch nicht da., und sie trat hinaus auf das Dach. Lily stand dort einige Zeit und besah sich die Umgebung. Auf den Bergwipfeln lag noch Schnee. Der Wind wehte stark hier oben. Plötzlich hörte sie Flügelrauschen und sie fuhr herum. Etwas Großes kam auf sie zu. Sie konnte es nicht richtig erkennen, weil sie von der Sonne geblendet wurde. Es kam immer näher. Klar war, es hatte Flügel und sah eigentlich aus wie ein überdimensionaler Vogel. Doch als es landete erkannte Lily was es war. Ein Hippogreif! Und auf seinem Rücken saß James.

„Was ...?", Lily fehlten einfach die Worte.

James sprang ab und kam auf sie zu.

„Ein herrliches Tier, oder?"

„Äh, ja..."

„Das ist Pongee.", sprach James weiter. „Hagrid meinte, es wäre eines der besten Hippogreife die er hätte."

„James, ich verstehe nicht was ich mit einem Hippogreif soll."

„Ach so. Ja, ganz einfach. Du hast so wahnsinnig vom fliegen geschwärmt, als du eine Eule warst und da du nicht gerne auf Besen fliegst und fliegende Teppiche verboten sind blieb nur der Hippogreif übrig."

„Hä?", Lily verstand gar nichts.

„Na ich wollte mit dir zusammen fliegen. Noch einmal den Bestia Multumpotio klauen wäre zu riskant gewesen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll?", Lily war total perplex.

„Also gefällt dir meine Überraschung?"

„Ja, sehr sogar. Oh, James das ist so lieb von dir!", sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich wusste es!", und sie küssten sich.

Lily verbeugte sich tief vor Pongee und zu ihrer großen Überraschung tat der Hippogreif es ihr gleich. Behutsam streichelte sie ihn.

„Du bist aber richtig schön, Pongee!", flüsterte Lily ihm zu und er klackerte zufrieden mit dem Schnabel. Wahrhaftig! Das Hippogreif hatte ein silbrig glänzendes Gefieder, das stetig dunkler wurde und in ein sattes braun an der Stelle von Vogel zu Pferd überging.

James half ihr auf den Rücken und schwang sich hinter sie.

„Wo soll ich mich fest halten?"

„Na an seinen Federn. Aber zieh ihm keine raus. Dagegen wird er etwas haben."

„Und wo hältst du dich fest?"

„An dir."

Gesagt, getan. Für einen Anlauf war das Dach einfach zu klein und so stürzte sich Pongee frohen Mutes über den Rand des Turmes.

Lily merkte wieder wie ihr das Adrenalin durch die Adern schoss. Als sie fast dachte, sie würden auf dem Boden aufschlagen öffnete der Hippogreif seine Flügel. Es gab einen Ruck und sie schwebten geradewegs über die Große Halle hinweg.

„Wow, das war klasse!", rief James zu ihr.

Sie drehten ein paar Runden um das Schloss. Unten am Boden liefen kleine Figuren, manche starrten nach oben.

„Es ist so wunderbar!", Lily war total aus dem Häuschen. „Lass uns in die Berge fliegen! Ja?"

„Gut, aber das musst du Pongee schon sagen. Nicht mir.", antwortete James und schloss die Augen.

Wie sagt man einem Hippogreif, wo es hinfliegen soll, grübelte sie kurz.

„Pongee, wenn du mit uns in die Berge fliegst sage ich Hagrid er soll dir ganz viele fette Frettchen geben.", rief Lily.

Im ersten Moment tat sich nichts, aber dann folgte ein gewaltiger Flügelschlag und sie änderten die Richtung. Abgesehen von dem auf und ab, wenn der Hippogreif mit den Flügeln schlug war es einfach ein Traum.

Knapp drei Stunden später landeten sie neben Hagrids Hütte.

Noch immer brauste der Wind in Lilys Ohren. Auf einem der Berge waren sie gelandet. Hogwarts hatte ganz klein ausgesehen. Wie ein Planet am anderen Ende einer Galaxie.

„'ello James.", grüßte Hagrid, als er die Türe zu seiner Hütte öffnete.

„Hi Hagrid."

„Und, hab ich zuviel versprochen?", fragte der Wildhüter erwartungsvoll.

„OH, Pongee war großartig!"

„Ja, du musst ihm eine extra Portion Frettchen geben. Er war wirklich sehr brav.", schaltete Lily sich mit ein.

„'ello Lily. Wie geht's dir?"

„Danke, gut Hagrid. Schon ein neues Monster bekommen?"

Dieser sah sie verlegen an und legte den Finger an die Lippen. „Psst!"

„OK!", sie lächelte.

„Wollt ihr mit mir ne Tasse Tee trinken?", lud Hagrid sie ein.

„Ja, gerne.", antwortete James erfreut und er trat mit Lily ein.

Zwei riesige Tassen standen vor ihnen mit herrlich duftendem Tee. Lily wollte gerade nach einem der Kekse greifen als James angstvoll und geschockt den Kopf schüttelte. Die Kunst bestand jedoch darin, dies nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen.

Lily schaute James an. Es sah total komisch wie er versuchte in einem Moment ziemlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, es aber auf der anderen Seite geheim zuhalten versuchte was er eigentlich wollte.

Schnell nahm sie ihre Hand wieder von dem „Gebäck".

James unterhielt sich mit Hagrid über Gryffindors Chancen um den Quidditch Pokal, während Lily einem altersschwachen Hund namens Phil den Kopf streichelte.

Als der Himmel sich verdunkelte gingen beide zurück zum Schloss.

„Was war das vorhin?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Was das war? Ich habe deine Geschmackssinne bewahrt!"

„Bitte?"

„Du hast keine Erfahrung mit Hagrids Kochkünsten, oder?"

„Nein.", sie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Sirius hat sich mal fast einen Zahn ausgebrochen, als er in einen Keks gebissen hat und Remus hat mal ein Ohr in einem Sandwich gefunden!"

„Argh! Musstest du mir das jetzt erzählen!"

„JA!"

„Ich wollte jetzt etwas essen!"

„Ach, das war noch nicht mal das schlimmste!", flüsterte James kaum hörbar.

„Das hab ich gehört!"

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt. Komm lass uns essen gehen.", und er zog sie mit sich.

Die Halle explodierte fast von Stimmen. Alle redeten aufgeregt über den Tag. Öfters als sonst konnte man das Kichern von Mädchen hören.

„Was waren das noch für Zeiten als ich mich wegen einem Jungen so benommen habe.", sinnierte Lily vor sich hin.

„Hä, wer war das denn?"

„Kennst du nicht."

„Lily, Hogwarts ist nicht gerade eine Großstadt! Klar kenn ich ihn!"

„Ach du wirst nur böse."

„Nein, werde ich nicht."

Lily seufzte.

„Na ja, ich habe mal etwas für Remus geschwärmt."

Prongs machte ein komisches Gesicht. Fast so, als wollte er sagen. „WAS!"

„Da wusstest du noch nicht was in ihm steckt."

„James, das war jetzt wirklich gemein. Er ist einer deiner besten Freunde."

„Entschuldige, das war unüberlegt. Es macht mich manchmal eben verrückt, wenn ich daran denke, dass andere etwas von dir wollen was ich auch will."

„Du bist manchmal zu süß, weißt du das?", lächelte sie.

„Das hat meine Mutter früher auch immer gesagt."

Lily musste lachen.

„Du kannst nie ernst bleiben, oder?"

„Doch, aber nur wenn es angebracht ist."

Am Ende des langen Haustisches entdeckten sie Ellen, Lorrain und Remus.

„Und, wie war euer Tag?", erkundigte sich Ellen fröhlich.

„Oh, es war wunderschön.", schwärmte Lily. „James hat ein Hippogreif von Hagrid ausgeliehen und wir haben einen Rundflug gemacht. Es war einfach herrlich.", seufzte sie genießerisch.

„Bis jetzt?", wunderte sich Lorrain.

„Nein, Hagrid hat uns dann zum Tee eingeladen.", sagte Prongs und trank etwas Kürbissaft.

„Ihr habt doch hoffentlich nicht seine Kekse probiert!", fragte Remus alarmiert.

„Ich konnte Lily gerade noch davor bewahren.", James wischte sich unsichtbaren Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Da hast du noch mal Glück gehabt. Bei Hagrids Kochkünsten kann man immer auf Überraschungen stoßen. Einmal hatte ich..."

„Remus, sei bitte still. Ich habe den Gedanken über das Ohr gerade verdrängt!"

„Igitt!", keuchten Lorrain und Ellen.

„Ups, das ist mir so raus gerutscht.", entschuldigte sich Lily.

„Ich wollte eigentlich was ganz anderes sagen Lils, aber das Ohr war auch gut.", gratulierte ihr Moony.

„Gern geschehen.", und sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Ach, na komm. Das reicht jetzt aber.", unterbrach Prongs das Ganze.

„Er ist so süß, oder?", fragte Lily die Anderen und kniff James in die Wange, der eine Grimasse zog.

„Wo sind eigentlich Alex und Sirius?", erkundigte sich Ellen. „Ich habe sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen."

„Die sind in letzter Zeit doch ständig weg.", tat Lorrain es leichtfertig ab.

„Ja, aber mich würde es mal interessieren, wo sie ständig sind.", beharrte Ellen.

„Du bist einfach zu neugierig!", grinste Remus.

„Neugierde hat noch niemandem geschadet."

„Wir können Alex bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mal ausquetschen.", schlug Lorrain vor.

„Ja, am besten gleich heute Abend.", pflichtete Lily bei.

„Na viel Glück!", wünschte James. „Bei Pad.. äh Sirius kann man machen was man will. Wenn der ein Geheimnis hat dann sagt er es auch nicht. Eher würde er sterben!"

„Das ist gut für ihn, aber schlecht für euch.", Ellen war wieder euphorisch.

„Weißt du James, in Alex Haut möchte ich nicht stecken.", sprach Remus und wandte sich zu dem Angesprochenen. „Wenn man Freunde hat die alles aus einem raus quetschen wollen. Welch furchtbare Vorstellung."

„Remus, wir wollen sie doch nicht wirklich ausquetschen. Das wäre ja ekelhaft!", gab Lily zu. „Wir wollen die Antworten nur aus ihr raus kitzeln."

Moony lachte.

„Ich weiß doch, wollte euch nur mal ein bissel ärgern."

„Lorrain, was hast du mit Remus gemacht!", fuhr James sie an.

Diese sah ihn gepuzzelt an.

„Äh, nichts."

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Unser Remus würde nie jemanden ohne Grund ärgern!", beschwerte sich Prongs weiter.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht! Ehrlich!"

„Lass dich nicht von ihm aufziehen. Er hatte heute einen aufregenden Tag und da ist er immer etwas temperamentvoll!", tätschelte Moony Lorrains Hand.

James sah ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an und sagte nichts.

„Ein Tag, wo ein James Potter mal schweigt ist einfach ein Geschenk des Himmels.", sagte Ellen plötzlich.

Prongs sah sie nun an.

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig auf mir rum zuhacken? Lily, sag doch auch mal was.", forderte er sie in einem belustigten Ton auf.

„Also wirklich!", tadelte Lily. „Das ärgern anderen Mitschüler während des Essens ist verboten. Jeder bekommt einen Punkt abzug dafür."

„Oh nein, einen Punkt Abzug!", rief Ellen schockiert. „Wenn das die anderen Schüler erfahren! Gryffindor ist entehrt!"

Alle lachten.

Das Essen ging so weiter bis alle Teller leer waren.

„Alex und Sirius würden doch nie ein Essen verpassen.", stellte Lorrain fest, als sie die Stufen zum Gryffindor Turm erklommen.

„Ach, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Sirius weiß wo die Küche ist.", beruhigte Remus sie.

Der Abend schritt voran. Alle fünf saßen gemütlich um den Kamin. Peter war nirgends zusehen. Aber irgendwie fiel das auch keinem auf.

Gegen Mitternacht begaben sie sich in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Tag heute.", bedankte sich Lily noch einmal mit einem Kuss.

„Nächstes Jahr mache ich eine ganze Herde Hippogeife klar!"

/o/

„Ich mache mir ja jetzt doch langsam Sorgen.", sagte Lorrain bedächtig, als alle in ihren Betten lagen. Alex war noch immer nicht erschienen.

„Wer weiß, was Sirius mit ihr vorhatte. Er wird sich schon etwas Verrücktes ausgedacht haben.", beruhigte Ellen sie.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch.", bestätigte Lily. „Alex wird bestimmt am frühen Morgen hier auftauchen und in ihr Bett fallen."

Lorrain fand das alles nicht überzeugend.

„Es macht mich trotzdem nervös!"

Nach langem hin und her schliefen die drei ein.

„Ha, ich möchte wissen, wo Padfoot so lange bleibt!", fragte James etwas besorgt.

„Ich will nicht wissen was er macht!", ertönte Remus Stimme.

„Peter ist auch noch nicht da!", stellte Prongs fest.

„Das ist dann eher ungewöhnlich."

„Ja, komisch ist das schon. Aber beide sind alt genug. Denen passiert schon nichts. Wie war eigentlich dein Date mit Lorrain?"

„Das war kein Date!"

„Ach Moony, lüg mich doch nicht an."

„James, bei meiner Werwolfehre. Es war kein Date."

„Werwölfe können eine Ehre haben?"

„Klar können wir das!", sagte Remus theatralisch.

„Na gut, wenn du das sagst. Aber wie war euer Treffen?"

Moony seufzte nachgiebig.

„Ja, es war OK."

„Nur OK?"

„Was willst du, was ich sage?"

„Na so was wie, „Ach sie ist ja so süß!"!", klimperte James mit den Wimpern.

Ein Kissen flog auf ihn zu.

„Du bist kindisch.", tadelte Remus ihn.

„Ich weiß!"

Mitten in der Nacht kam Peter in den Schlafsaal.

„Peter oder Sirius?", flüsterte James.

„Peter.", kam die Antwort.

„Wo warst du so lange?"

„Hogsmeade."

„So lange?"

„Ja!"

„Du hattest Glück, das dich niemand gesehen hat."

„Ich war vorsichtig, aber jetzt will ich nur noch schlafen, James."

„OK, gute Nacht."

„Ja, dir auch."

Kurz darauf hörte Prongs wie die Vorhänge zu Peters Bett zugezogen wurden. Wo verdammt ist Sirius? Ob er bei Alex schläft, er grinste augenblicklich.

/o/

Lily hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf. Aber ihr ging es nicht alleine so. Lorrain wälzte sich immer wieder im Bett umher. Gespannt lauschten sie nach Schritten in den Korridoren, aber nichts geschah. Letztendlich schlief Lily tief und fest ein.

Als Lorrain am nächsten Morgen erwachte sah sie sich schnell um. Ellen schlief noch, doch Lily saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und überlegte angestrengt.

Alex' Bett war unberührt.

„Lily, ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen."

„Ich mir auch, aber vielleicht hat sie bei Sirius geschlafen?", grübelte sie.

„Glaub ich nicht. Unsere Alex?"

„Man kann nie wissen! Aber James wird uns das schon erzählen."


	29. Das Spiegelbild

**Kapitel 29- Das Spiegelbild**

Es war kurz nach neun Uhr als Lily und Lorrain zum Frühstück gingen. In der Großen Halle waren nicht sehr viele Schüler.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas passiert ist.", beharrte Lorrain. „So kenne ich Alex gar nicht und ich kenne sie schon seit wir klein waren!"

„Beruhig dich! Wir warten was James sagt."

Sie hatten gerade in ihren Toast gebissen, als sich Remus und James zu ihnen setzten.

„Habt ihr sie gesehen?", fragten alle wie aus einem Mund.

„Nein.", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Alle trugen einen besorgten Blick.

„Ihnen muss etwas passiert sein.", sagte Remus entschlossen. „Sirius wäre nicht mal so verantwortungslos..."

Mehr Schüler kamen in die Halle.

„Wartet mal kurz.", und Lily ging auf eine Gruppe zu.

„Sie wird doch nicht?", brachte James gerade so hervor.

„Severus? Kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte Lily den Jungen mit den dunklen Haaren. Dieser war sehr überrascht von ihr angesprochen zu werden. Die anderen Slytherins beäugten sie misstrauisch.

Er sah sie widerwillig an.

„Hast du Sirius Black gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, oder nein?"

„Nein."

„Hast du dich auch nicht an ihm gerächt!", bohrte sie nachdrücklicher. „Denn wenn ich das raus bekomme kannst du gleich zu Dumbledore gehen!"

„Nein!", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Gut, danke!", und sie ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Snape blickte ihr verdattert nach.

„Was war das?", verlangte James.

„Ich hab ihn nur gefragt ob er Sirius gesehen hat."

„Klar, das würde er dir auch sagen!", sage Prongs sarkastisch.

„Natürlich würde er das!", sagte Lily, als ob sie seinen Ton nicht bemerkt hätte. „Ich bin Schulsprecherin und wenn ich raus bekomme das er mich an lügt kann er gleich zum Schulleiter gehen. Er möchte da so schnell bestimmt nicht wieder hin!"

„Mh.."

„Ja und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Lorrain, als säße sie auf glühenden Kohlen.

„Nein, er hat ihn nicht gesehen."

„Welch Überraschung..", murmelte James.

„Mal ganz langsam alle!", sagte Remus ruhig. „Überlegen wir mal, wo sich Sirius in letzter Zeit aufgehalten hat."

Die vier dachten angestrengt nach.

„Vielleicht ist er in einem ganz bestimmten Raum?", schlug James vor und sah Moony vielsagend an.

„Er musste doch auch Strafarbeit mit Snape verrichten, oben auf dem Dachboden.", schoss es Lorrain durch den Kopf.

„OK. Lily und ich gehen dahin wo ich denke und ihr geht auf den Dachboden.", legte James fest.

Sie ließen alles stehen und liegen und eilten aus der Großen Halle. Lily bemerkte wie sie beobachtet wurde und blickte zum Slytherintisch. Snape schaute sie bedächtig an. Oder beobachtete er auch die Anderen?

Eilig stoben sie die Stufen hinauf. Im siebten Stock trennten sie sich. James zog Lily vor einen Wandbehang von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. Gegenüber war ein kahles Stück Wand.

James ging dreimal hin und her und dann erschien eine Türe.

„Was zum..?", brachte Lily heraus.

„Erklär ich später."

Sie öffneten die Türe. Sie standen in einem riesigen Raum. Er hatte eine hohe Decke, an den Wänden brannten Fackeln. Allerlei Gerümpel und Kisten standen herum. Es roch nach Dreck und Moder.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

„In dem Raum, wo Sirius meistens ist."

„Hier? Das sieht eher aus wie ein alter Speicher. Sieh dir das ganze Zeug an!", und sie zeigte auf ein altes Bücherregal das ganz verstaubt war.

„Speicher, Speicher.", überlegte James. „Lily, du bist ein Genie. Der Dachboden. Er ist auf dem Dachboden!"

„Remus und Lorrain sind dort. Die werden ihn schon finden."

„Dann können wir ja zurück zum Gryffindor Turm gehen."

„James, warum haben wir eigentlich nicht eure Karte benutzt?", fragte Lily plötzlich.

„Äh, ich hab es vergessen.", antwortete er zögerlich.

Lily rollte mit den Augen.

„Lass uns gehen und erkläre mir was das für ein Raum ist."

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche.", klärte er sie auf. „Wenn du dir etwas ganz sehr wünscht, erscheint eine Tür und du wirst dahinter garantiert das finden, was du brauchst oder möchtest!"

Sie saßen schon eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Lorrain und Remus zu ihnen kamen.

„Wir können ihn nicht finden. Der Dachboden ist einfach zu groß!", sagte Moony außer Atem.

„Er muss aber dort sein. Der Raum der Wünsche hat uns den Dachboden gezeigt.", James war perplex.

„Auf was hast du dich konzentriert?", wollte Remus nun wissen.

„Ich habe mich auf einen Ort konzentriert, den er interessant findet und ständig dort ist und da erschien der Dachboden."

„Dann schau doch auf die Karte!", flüsterte Lily und Prongs rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Treppen hinauf.

Kurz darauf kam er zurück.

„Sie sind nicht drauf.", gab er geknickt zu.

„Wo sind sie nicht drauf?", fragte Lorrain erstaunt. Ihre Frage wurde ignoriert.

„Aber das kann nicht sein. Wenn der Raum es anzeigt muss er auch dort sein.", sagte Moony entschlossen.

„Wir gehen jetzt noch mal da hin und suchen sie.", beschloss Lily. „Ihr habt selbst gesagt der Dachboden ist zu groß."

Wieder eröffnete sich ihnen ein großer Raum. Es knackte im Gebälk und auf einmal wurde etwas nach ihnen geworfen. Es traf James am Kopf.

„AUA!"

Eine kleine Schachtel fiel zu Boden.

„Hier ist ein Ghoul, oder?", fragte Lorrain angewidert, weil sie dieses schleimige Geschöpf mit den vorstehenden Zähnen nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Bestimmt. Blute ich?", fragte Prongs. Lily schaute ihn an.

„Nein, aber eine Beule wirst du bekommen."

Alles war nur spärlich von Fackeln erhellt.

„Lumos.", sagten alle und ein starker Lichtschein ging von ihnen aus.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen.", schlug Remus vor.

„Was ist wenn wir sie nicht finden?", überlegte Lily.

„Dann gehen wir zu Dumbledore.", erklärte James fest und schritt voran. „Sollte etwas sein, schicken wir rote Sterne noch oben."

Sie gingen wieder in verschiedene Richtungen. Vorbei an alten Tischen, Kartons und Kisten. Schränke in denen es unheimlich raschelte schreckten Lily und James auf.

„Ein Irrwicht?", grübelte James und hielt sich noch immer die Stirn.

„Vielleicht, aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."

Sie konnten die Schritte des jeweilig anderen hören.

Etwas surrte durch die Luft und ganz knapp an Prongs vorbei.

„Dieses Mistvieh!", fluchte er. „Wenn ich den erwische."

„Psst.", machte Lily und ging weiter.

Der Weg von Lorrain und Remus war, von mit Tüchern behangenen Gegenständen, gesäumt.

„Das ist so unheimlich!", flüsterte Lorrain.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, bald haben wir sie gefunden.", sagte Remus zuversichtlich und leuchtete auf den Fußboden. Dort waren Fußabdrücke in den Staub getreten die immer weiter ins Dunkel führten.

„Sieh mal!", forderte Moony Lorrain auf. Zuweilen waren auch Schleifspuren zusehen, die wohl von einem langen Umhang kommen mussten.

Vorsichtig folgten sie den Abdrücken.

„Ich fühl mich wie ein Hund auf Fährtensuche.", lachte Lorrain leise.

Plötzlich hörten die Spuren auf. Oder verschwanden sie nur hinter diesen Kisten? Lorrain leuchtete dahinter.

„Da gehen sie weiter!"

Beschwerlich quetschten sie sich durch die schmale Gasse. Es wurde noch unheimlicher. Steinerne Figuren mit Angsteinflößenden Gesichtern säumten ihren Weg und zu Lorrains Missfallen gabelte sich der Pfad.

„Du links, ich rechts.", und Moony verschwand.

Na klasse, resignierte Lorrain, aber ging weiter.

Für einen kurzen Moment erschrak sie, als sie vor einer deformierten Figur stand. Doch als sie einen Minotaurus mit einer Armbrust erkannte beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Auf einmal wurde sie geblendet. Etwas warf das Licht ihres Zauberstabes zurück.

Die Anspannung war sehr groß, doch langsam schritt Lorrain darauf zu.

Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen, dachte sie. Du bist in Gryffindor!

Der Spiegel war sehr groß, fast doppelt so hoch wie sie. Ein dunkler, kunstvoll geschnitzter Rahmen umfasste die glatte Oberfläche. Kleine Symbole, in einer Lorrain unbekannten Schrift, waren im Holz verewigt und ganz oben war ein Bild zusehen. Zwei Masken. Eine hatte ein freundliches und lustiges Gesicht, das Andere sah traurig aus und zugleich böse.

Lorrain trat näher heran und erwartete ihr Abbild zu erblicken.

Doch was sie sah ließ ihr einen Schock durch die Glieder fahren. Eine Gänsehaut jagte über ihren Rücken.

Fackeln beleuchteten den Kerker. Ein Skelett lag am Boden und in einer Ecke kauerten zwei Menschen arm in arm.

„ALEX!", rief Lorrain. „SIRIUS!"

Die Beiden hoben die Köpfe.

„Lorrain?", hörte sie dumpf und die beiden Gestalten sprangen auf.

„Remus!", brüllte Lorrain in die Dunkelheit.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte James.

„Ja. Wir müssen sie finden!", sagte Lily in einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

Remus hörte Lorrains Ruf und eilte zurück. Es dauerte etwas bis er bei ihr angelangt war.

„Geht... es dir... gut?", fragte er außer Puste.

„Ja, aber sieh dir das an.", und sie zeigte auf den Spiegel.

Moony trat vor den Spiegel. Lorrain gleich hinter ihm.

Mit einem Mal erfüllte ein Schrei den gewaltigen Raum.

Remus fuhr zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Lorrain sah ihn ängstlich an. Sie war kreidebleich.

„Was ist!", fragte er eindringlich.

Lorrain sagte nichts.

„Was war das jetzt?", Lily rannte schneller.

„Lorrain, was ist?", verlangte Remus erneut. Diese starrte ihn entsetzt an.

Hinter ihnen ertönten Geräusche. Etwas wurde umgeworfen. Schritte folgten. Lorrain war noch immer wie versteinert.

Aus dem Dunkel tauchten Lily und James auf.

„Was ist passiert?", stürmten beide auf ihre Freunde ein.

„Seht euch das an!", forderte Moony sie auf. James trat vor den Spiegel.

Ein erneuter Schrei erklang. Alle zuckten herum. Lorrain starrte auf das Spiegelbild von James. Lily tat es ihr gleich und sie verstand was los war.

„_Stupor_!", flüsterte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Lorrain. Diese wurde starr und fiel um.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte Lily mitleidig.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fauchte Remus.

„Um ihr weitere Anblicke von einem Werwolf und einem Hirsch zu ersparen."

„Was?"

„Euer Spiegelbild!", antwortete Lily erneut. „Ich sehe einen Hirsch und einen Werwolf."

Alex und Sirius standen auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels.

„Was machen die da draußen?", wollte er von Alex wissen.

„Keine Ahnung."

Padfoot pochte gegen das Glas.

„Hey! Holt uns hier raus!"

Der Spiegel erzitterte und James, Remus und Lily drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Wir holen dich gleich raus, Padfoot!", rief Moony.

„Aber wie?", flüsterten Lily und Prongs.

„Erst mal sehen was das für ein Ding hier ist.", Remus war ganz ruhig. „Leuchtet mal da hoch."

James und Lily taten wie ihnen gesagt wurde.

Moony betrachtete sich die Inschriften und die beiden Masken.

„Der Spiegel des Ianus.", sagte er plötzlich.

„Der was?", fragte Prongs.

„Der Spiegel des Ianus."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Tor in eine andere Welt.", erklärte Remus monoton. „Wer die Schlüssel für den Kerker hat kann hinaus in eine andere Welt. Aber irgendwie sind die Schlüssel über die Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen. Dann wurde er dazu benutzt Menschen bis an ihr Lebensende darin festzuhalten, als Strafe für ein Verbrechen.", er deutete auf das Skelett in einer Ecke.

„Und warum Spiegel des Ianus?", bohrte Lily.

„Ianus war der römische Gott der Türen und Tore und der zwei Gesichter. Das lachende und weinende Gesicht.", Moony zeigt auf die Masken. „Der Spiegel hat zwei Seiten, er ist das Tor zu einer guten und einer schlechten Welt."

„Aber warum wart ihr als Tiere im Spiegelbild zusehen?", wollte sie jetzt wissen.

„Wir haben zwei Gesichter.", antwortete James plötzlich in Erleuchtung gehüllt. „Und dieser Spiegel zeigt unser anderes Ich."

„Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können.", pflichtete Remus ihm bei.

„Seid ihr endlich fertig!", ertönte eine zornige Stimme. Sirius sah sehr wütend aus. Er hatte Alex im Arm und es schien als ob sie weinte.

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?", verlangte James zu wissen.

„Professor Binns.", sagte Remus schlicht.

„Weißt du wie wir sie raus bekommen?"

„Wir müssen den Spiegel bitten, dass es sie frei gibt."

„Können wir den Spiegel nicht einfach kaputt machen?"

„Nein, können wir nicht. Ich muss überlegen wie der Spruch ging. Ianus kann sie nicht dort behalten, sie haben schließlich kein Verbrechen begangen.", grübelte Moony und setzte sich auf den Boden zum überlegen.

„Wir haben euch da gleich raus!", rief Lily den beiden Gefangenen zu.

Die Minuten vergingen. Lorrain war noch immer starr.

„Das hält ja ewig.", gab James anerkennend zu

Lily streichelte über Lorrains Gesicht.

„Sie wird fragen was das war."

„Wir werden uns schon was einfallen lassen.", versicherte Prongs. „Nichts leichter als das."

„Wenn du das sagst."

Plötzlich bewegte sich Remus.

„Ich glaube ich hab's."

„Na dann los.", forderte Prongs ihn auf.

„Ianus, Gott der zwei Gesichter,

komm herbei und sei unser Richter.

Befrei diese Gefangenen,

sie haben nichts verbrochen.

Hab unser Wort, es sei dir versprochen.

Bitte sei ihnen wohl gesonnen,

ihr Leben hat doch erst begonnen."

Im ersten Moment geschah rein gar nichts. Mit einem Mal erzitterte die Erde. Es klirrte und schepperte. Sachen fielen zu Boden und zerbrachen. Ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Spiegel und schleuderte Sirius und Alex aus ihrem Gefängnis.

„Alex!", Lily lief zu ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

James und Remus halfen Sirius auf.

„Es wurde echt Zeit das ihr kommt!", beschwerte sich Padfoot.

„Tut uns leid.", entschuldigte sich James. „Aber hätten wir gewusst, dass ihr euch in eine Lebensgefährliche Lage begeben habt, hätten wir euch liebend gern früher befreit."

Sein Freund beäugt ihn erschöpft.

„Aber Remus hat euch ja befreit, der wusste wie er euch retten konnte."

„Moony, du solltest Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste werden!", schlug Sirius vor und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Lily hatte Alex im Arm.

„Ich dachte ihr würdet nie nach uns suchen.", schluchzte Alex.

„Was denkst du von uns?", sagte ihre Freundin milde. „Aber wir haben euch gefunden und befreit."

„Es wurde auch Zeit!", warf Sirius erneut ein und hockte sich neben seine Freundin. „Alles ist vorbei, Pumpkin.", und er streichelte sie sanft.

„Wie seid ihr da eigentlich rein gekommen?", fragte James neugierig. Padfoot lachte ein liebloses Lachen.

„Das war mehr ein dummer Zufall.", erklärte er.

„Als wir vor dem Spiegel standen habe ich einen riesigen Zähne fletschenden Hund gesehen", berichtete Alex. „Er sah so wirklich aus. Ich drehte mich schnell um und da muss ich auf dem Saum meines Mantels ausgerutscht sein. Er ist einfach zu lang. Da fiel ich nach hinten und durch den Spiegel. Sirius ergriff noch meine Hand, aber wir fielen hindurch.", Alex schluchzte erneut. „Und dann kamen wir nicht mehr raus. Wir dachten erst es wäre ein Scherz. Wir haben alle möglichen Zaubersprüche probiert, aber es hat nichts geholfen."

„Jetzt ist es doch vorbei.", beruhigte Lily sie.

„Ich hatte solche Angst!"

Sirius stand auf und seufzte vielsagend.

„Hast du ihr alles erzählt?", flüsterte James.

Sein Freund nickte.

„Was habt ihr überhaupt mit Lorrain gemacht?", fragte Alex verwirrt.

„Wir mussten sie ruhig stellen. Sie hat James und Remus im Spiegel gesehen.", erklärte Lily.

„Als Hirsch und W- W- Werwolf?", wollte Alex vorsichtig wissen.

Moony blickte Alex unverwandt an.

„Ja.", sagte er letztendlich.

Alex nahm seine Antwort hin. „Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen! Ich schwöre es.", brachte sie noch heraus.

„Ich hoffte du würdest das sagen.", Sirius war Ernst.

„Warum seid ihr überhaupt hier gewesen?", harkte James nach.

„Wir sind hier schon seit Ewigkeiten rum geschlichen.", klärte Padfoot auf. „Hier waren wir die letzte Zeit ständig."

„Aber warum?", für Lily machte es keinen Sinn.

„Rumbtreiber.", sagte Remus schlicht und sah sie bedeutend an.

„Ihr seid zum Spaß hier oben rum gewandert, obwohl ihr wusstet, dass es gefährlich sein könnte?", platze Lily weiter heraus.

„Wer rechnet denn mit einem Spiegel, der einen gefangen hält?", sprach Alex. „Außerdem wollte ich gestern noch einmal hier her, nachdem wir die Einhörner beobachtet hatten.", nahm sie Sirius in Schutz. „Es ist allein meine Schuld."

„Wie auch immer!", tat James es ab. „Euch geht es gut. Niemand wurde verletzt. Alles in Butter."

„Aber was ist, wenn Lorrain fragt was das war?", grübelte Remus.

„Wir sagen ihr, dass es eine optische Täuschung war, was sie gesehen hat und dann ist sie Ohnmächtig geworden. Sie muss ja nicht wissen, dass Lily sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hat.", legte James fest.

„Aber warum sagen wir ihr nicht die Wahrheit?", fragte Alex in einer piepsigen Stimme. „Ich bin sicher sie versteht alles. Ich tu es ja auch."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Lösung ist.", gab Lily zu bedenken. „Schon allein wie sie geschrieen hat, als sie Remus sah. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit leben könnte. Ihre Ansichten über Remus würden sich entscheidend ändern und Unwissenheit kann manchmal besser sein, als Wissen.", schloss sie.

Also einigten sie sich darauf, dass Lorrain etwas gesehen hatte was nicht da war. Remus nahm es gelassen, da jetzt auch Alex bescheid wusste.

„Ich konnte es ihr nicht verheimlichen.", entschuldigte sich Sirius bei ihm.

„Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Der Zufall treibt manchmal ein seltsames Spiel."

Lily erweckte Lorrain.

Ihr war noch immer schwummrig.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden.", Remus setzte sich neben sie.

„Was ist mit Alex und Sirius?"

„Die haben wir befreit.", beruhigte er sie und zeigte auf die Beiden.

„Was war das im Spiegel? Da war ein riesiger Wolf. Er sah aus als würde er dich angreifen."

„Da war nichts.", sagte Moony verwundert.

„Aber ich habe ihn doch deutlich gesehen!"

„Lorrain, da war nichts. Keiner von uns hat etwas gesehen.", beugte sich Lily nun über sie. „Vielleicht hat sich eine der Statuen gespiegelt.", sie zeigte auf die Skulpturen. „Du warst so angespannt und in Sorge, da können einen die Augen schon mal täuschen."

Lorrain lag noch immer am Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Denk nicht mehr drüber nach.", sagte Remus sanft. „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden."

Bedächtig wanderten sie den Weg zum Ausgang zurück. Sirius und Alex schritten eilig voran, man konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln so schnell wie möglich hier raus zu kommen. Danach kamen Moony und Lorrain. Er stützte sie, denn sie war noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen.

„Was hast du ihr nur für einen Zauber aufgebrummt?", flüsterte James.

„Einen ganz normalen Schockzauber."

„Dir möchte ich mal nicht in die Quere geraten."

„Es tut mir ja selber leid, aber was sollte ich denn machen?", verteidigte sich Lily. „Hätte ich ihr etwas über den Schädel ziehen sollen?"

„Nein, ich sag es ja nur."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennten sie sich.

„Ich gehe in die Küche und lasse etwas von einem Hauself bringen.", sagte Remus und verschwand.

„Machen die so etwas?", fragte Lily naiv. James sah sie an.

„OK, vergesst diese Frage.", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber.

Gemeinsam mit Alex und Lorrain erklomm sie die Stufen. Ellen war nicht mehr in ihrem Bett. Alex eilte hingegen zu ihrem und ließ sich darauf fallen.

„Endlich wieder ein Bett! Sirius Schulter ist nicht gerade weich."

Auch Lorrain begab sich in ihr Bett. Ihr war noch immer schlecht und alles drehte sich.

Lily legte ihr ein kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn. „Das wird schon wieder!", sagte sie überzeugend.

Plötzlich klopfte es und sie öffnete die Tür. Niemand war zusehen, bis Lily nach unten sah.

„Oh, komm herein!", forderte sie den Hauself auf. Er trug ein Tablett mit Essen, Geschirr und Besteck.

Der Elf platzierte alles auf einem Tisch im Raum.

„Bitte Madam!", und er verbeugte sich tief.

„Vielen Dank!", Lily streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen. Der Hauself nahm sie zögerlich und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Madam, vielen Dank, Madam.", und er stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Was war das?", Lily war verwundert.

„Du warst bestimmt die erste Hexe die ihm die Hand gegeben hat.", erklärte Alex. „Das ist nicht üblich."

„Warum?"

„Weil Hauselfen eigentlich nur Bedienstete sind."

„Für mich ist jeder gleich.", erklärte Lily und brachte Alex einen Teller mit herrlich duftendem Essen.

Etwas später ging Lily zu James Schlafsaal. Alex und Lorrain waren eingeschlafen. Ellen saß jetzt bei ihnen.

Sie klopfte zaghaft.

James öffnete und sah sie verwundert an.

„Ich wollte mal nach euch schauen."

Sirius lag in seinem Bett. Sein Gesicht war entspannt. Lily fiel erst jetzt auf was für dunkle Ringe er unter den Augen hatte. Er war bestimmt die ganze Nacht wach., dachte sie sich.

Remus saß auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch. Peter war nicht da.

„Kommst du mit mir?", fragte Lily und kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich im Raum der Schulsprecher wieder.

„Nur gut das wir die einzigsten Schulsprecher sind.", bemerkte James belustigt.

Lily warf sich an ihn.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.", sie versteckte ihr Gesicht an seinem Brustkorb. Leises Herzklopfen drang an ihr Ohr. James war irgendwie überrascht, dass Lily so reagierte.

„Es ist doch vorbei.", er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften.

„Ich weiß.", und sie rückte näher an ihn. Prongs seufzte genüsslich.

„Lass mich ja nie alleine.", schluchzte sie plötzlich.

James hielt Lily ein Stück von sich weg. Er war zu überrascht um zu glauben was er hörte.

„Was ist los?"

Sie setzten sich auf „Ihr" Sofa.

Sanft streichelte Prongs über Lilys Wange. Verzweifelt versuchte er eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr zu klemmen.

„Ich dachte gerade daran wie furchtbar es wäre nicht zu wissen wo du bist.", schluchzte sie.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich bin doch hier!"

„Ich weiß, deswegen weiß ich eigenlicht auch nicht wirklich warum ich anfange mit heulen wie Myrte."

„Lass sie das bloß nicht hören."

Lily machte ein Geräusch zwischen einem lachen und einem schluchzen.

„James, versprich mir, dass du mich nie alleine lässt.", Lily blickte ihn ernst an. Warum sagte sie so etwas? Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er schon einmal gesehen, als Professor Apollo ihr ihren Traum gedeutet hatte.

„Ja, ich verspreche es."

Sie umschlang ihn enger.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, ich würde dich je alleine lassen?", brummte Prongs.

„Ich dachte nur, wenn... "

„Nichts wenn, du wirst mich für den Rest deines Lebens haben. Erst wolltest du mich zwar nicht, aber mittlerweile weißt du ja was du an mir hast.", erklärte er selbstsicher.

„Du alter Angeber!", lächelte sie plötzlich.

„Ich war noch nie ein Angeber."

„Klar, hast du damit angegeben was du schon alles kannst."

„Das habe ich nur gemacht damit du auf mich aufmerksam wirst."

„Seit dem ersten Jahr?"

„Nein, da wollte ich jedem nur Streiche spielen. Aber dann im Fünften wollte ich nur deine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt."

„Siehst du, da war mein Plan doch erfolgreich.", James grinste sie an.

„Ich frage mich noch bis heute wie du mich rum gekriegt hast.", kniff sie ihn.

„Mit meinem gigantischen Charme und meinen bezaubernden Augen."

Lily sah ihn aus leicht geröteten Augen an und lehnte sich dann wieder an ihn an.

„Lass uns hier noch eine Weile sitzen."

Alex und Sirius erholten sich schnell von ihrer Gefangenschaft. Nur hörte Lily Alex manchmal nachts wimmern. Auch in den Spiegel in ihrem Schlafsaal sah sie nicht mehr so oft hinein.

Lorrain stellte weiterhin Fragen über den Spiegel, aber alle hatten sich eine gute Geschichte ausgedacht, von der keiner abwich. Jedoch hatte Lily den Eindruck, als ob sich ihre Freundin nicht in die Irre führen lassen würde.

„Ich weiß doch aber was ich gesehen habe.", hatte sie einmal gesagt.

Die Zeit nahm ihren Lauf. Der März war gekommen und es wurde merklich wärmer. Die Bäume bekamen grüne Blätter, kleine Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen bevölkerten die Ländereien.

„Ich geh in die Bibliothek.", sagte Lorrain und ging davon.

Alex konnte ihr gar nicht ein „Schon wieder?", nachrufen.

„Warum geht sie in letzter Zeit ständig da hin?", wunderte sich Ellen. „Unsere UTZ'e sind noch Monate entfernt und sie war doch sonst nie ein Bücherwurm.

„Na Monate weg würde ich nicht sagen.", belehrte Lily. „Wir haben noch zwei Monate und es kann doch nichts Falsches daran sein jetzt schon mit dem lernen anzufangen."

„Uff.", Alex und Ellen fühlten sie, als würden sie mit etwas hartem geschlagen.

„Lily, sei nicht so strebsam. Das lässt ein schlechtes Licht auf Alex und mich fallen.", beschwerte sich Ellen.

„Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich brauche spitzen Noten um Auror werden zu können. Also muss ich streben. Was wollt ihr eigentlich danach machen?", fragte Lily neugierig. Darüber hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht.

„Ich würde gerne Heiler werden.", sagte Alex eilig.

„Aber dafür brauchst du doch Zaubertränke?"

„Na ja, nicht wirklich Heiler. Aber eine Kräuterhexe."

„Was macht eine Kräuterhexe?", Lily hatte davon noch nie etwas gehört.

„Sie bereiten die Kräuter und Pflanzen für die Heiler vor."

„Ach so, also ein Apotheker.", leuchtete es ihrer Freundin ein.

„Ein was? Sapotheler?", stotterte Ellen.

„Apotheker! Das ist der Muggelname dafür."

„Und du, Ellen?", erkundigte sich Alex begierig.

„Weiß noch nicht. Etwas Ruhiges. Vielleicht im Ministerium ein Schreibtischjob."

Lorrain gelangte in die Bibliothek. Zielsicher ging sie zu einem Regal und zog ein staubiges altes Buch heraus. Durch wie viele hatte sie sich schon gekämpft. Immer auf der Suche nach dem Wort Spiegel. In _Ihr Spiegelbild und Sie_ _oder Wie sie ihr Spiegelbild zum schweigen bringen_ hatte sie nichts gefunden und so spannte sie Madame Pince mit ein. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie Lorrain ein Buch empfohlen _Spiegel und ihre Tücken_.

Angestrengt flogen ihre Augen über die alten Seiten.

Igitt, ein fressender Spiegel., sie blätterte schnell weiter. Spiegel, die, die Zukunft voraus sagen. Spiegel, die einem das Gegenteil zeigen. Nein! Alles Nein!

Lorrain wollte schon fast aufgeben, als ihr Blick auf eine Abbildung fiel.

„_Speculum de Ianus_

_Der Spiegel des Ianus wurde nach dem römischen Gott der Tore und Türen benannt…"_

Eilig las Lorrain weiter.

„…_diente als Gefängnis…zeigt das zweite Gesicht eines Menschen…" _

Lorrain blickte auf.

Sollte Remus und James noch jemand ganz anderes sein? Unzählige Male hatte sie das Bild des Wolfes vor sich gesehen. Aber er sah irgendwie anders aus. Eilig suchte sie nach anderen Büchern. Es kam wie ein Schock für sie, als sie das Abbild des Werwolfes fand.

Das kann nicht sein, sagte sie sich fieberhaft. Er kann kein Werwolf sein. Niemals! Remus ist so anders.

Lorrain las sich alles genau durch. Es konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Remus war ein Werwolf. Selbst Mondkalender überprüfte sie.

Eine Welt brach für sie zusammen. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell. Ihr Finger waren kalt und sie zitterte.

Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Sicher würde Remus über sie lachen und ihr alles erklären.

Rasend schnell verließ sie die Bücherei. Sie musste ihn finden.

In der Großen Halle war er nicht und Lorrain stob durch die Gänge. Aber da erblickte sie ihn.

„Remus!", rief sie ziemlich laut.

Er stand mit Sirius vor einem Raum.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen!"

„Jetzt? Die Stunde fängt gleich an. Professor Flitwick... "

„Ja, jetzt!", und sie zog an seinem Ärmel.

Remus schaute verstört zu Padfoot.

„Geh nur, ich sag ihr wurdet aufgehalten."

Was ist nur in sie gefahren, dachte Moony

Lorrain spähte in einen Klassenraum und er war leer. Eilig schloss sie die Tür. Da standen sich die beiden gegenüber.

Remus blickte sie gespannt an.

„Ist es wahr?", platzte Lorrain heraus.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er sanft.

„Ihr habt mich angelogen!"

„Wegen was sollten wir dich anlügen?"

„Mit allem!"

„Lorrain, beruhige dich. Was meinst du?"

„Der Spiegel! Das ist der Spiegel des Ianus."

„Ja, ist es denn wichtig, dass er das ist. Wir haben Alex und Sirius befreit. Spielt das noch eine Rolle?"

„Ja, für mich schon. Wie konntet ihr mich nur so schamlos belügen. Ihr alle!", rief Lorrain aufgebracht.

„Mit was haben wir dich denn belogen?"

„Ich habe keine Reflektion gesehen. Ich habe euch im Spiegelbild gesehen."

„Das ist doch normal bei Spiegeln, oder?", Remus erahnte worauf Lorrain hinaus wollte und ein ängstliches Gefühl machte sich in seinem Brustkorb breit.

„Remus, halt mich nicht zum Besten. Du weißt was ich meine. Ich habe dein zweites Gesicht gesehen."

„Ich habe kein zweites Gesicht.", knurrte er fast.

„Doch, das hast du. Du bist ein Werwolf.", flüsterte sie nun. „Und James ist ein Hirsch."

„Was redest du da?", fuhr Remus Lorrain an. „Ich bin kein Werwolf und James ist kein Hirsch. Das ist doch lächerlich."

„Doch, du bist einer.", beharrte sie. „Ich habe die Mondkalender überprüft. Du bist einer. Auch deine ganzen Symptome sprechen dafür. Streite es nicht ab."

Er schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ich bin es nicht.", sprach Remus fest.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Was würdest du für mich empfinden, wenn ich sagen würde ich wäre einer. Würdest du mit mir noch genauso umgehen wie vorher? Würdest du nicht jedes Mal das Biest in mir sehen, dass dich in einer Vollmondnacht zerreißen könnte.", er war auf sie zugegangen. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Moony starrte in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

So aufbrausend hatte sie Remus noch nie erlebt. Er war sonst so ruhig und bedacht. Verstellte er sich vielleicht nur?

„Könntest du den Gedanken beiseite schieben, dass ein Werwolf in dich verliebt ist?", sprudelte er heraus. „Ihn berühren, als ob es das andere Wesen nicht geben würde. Nicht existieren würde?"

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", Lorrain rückte zurück.

„Siehst du! Wer will schon ein Biest lieben!"

Keine Antwort kam.

„Sprich mit niemandem ein Sterbenswort darüber. Zu deinem und meinem Besten."

Remus stürmte aus dem Raum.


	30. Die Angst eines Werwolfs

_Juhu! Hat ein bissel gedauert bis ich mich mal durch gerungen habe wieder ein Kapitel online zu stellen. Ich möchte noch mal sagen, dass diese FF nichts mit meiner anderen FF Nachts sind alle Katzen grau zutun hat. Ja, ansonsten viel Spaß mit diesem Chap. :-)_

Liebe Grüße

Tanja

**Kapitel 30- Die Angst eines Werwolfs**

Remus lief den Gang entlang. Seine Schritte hallten von den Steinwänden.

Was habe ich nur getan, sagte er sich verzweifelt. Ich hab sie angebrüllt, obwohl sie im Recht war.

Schnell ging er in Professor Flitwicks Klassenraum und platzierte sich auf die hintere Bank neben James, Peter und Sirius.

Peter schaute zu Remus herüber und sah seine finstere Miene.

„Was ist?", flüstert Peter.

„Nichts!", fauchte Moony zurück.

Die anderen Drei schauten ihn erschrocken an. Auch andere Schüler hatten sich umgedreht.

Kurz darauf stürzte Lorrain in den Raum. Normalerweise schaute sie immer zu Remus, wenn sie an ihm vorbei ging. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und schaute peinlich genau auf ihre Schritte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", flüsterte James Sirius zu.

„Keine Ahnung, Lorrain hat ihn eben weg gezerrt. Sie wollte mit ihm reden."

„Über was denn?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Lorrain setzte sich neben Alex.

„Wo warst du?"

„Weg!", gab sie bissig zurück.

Alex riss die Augen auf.

„Hey, ich hab dir nichts getan. Also fauch mich nicht so an!"

Lorrain sah sie grimmig an und sagte nichts.

Die Stimmung war aufgeladen und als die Stunde zu Ende war stürmten Remus und Lorrain aus dem Raum.

„Wow, was ist denn da passiert?", fragte Lily in die Runde.

Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung.", kam die Antwort.

„Sie werden sich gestritten haben, ist das nicht offensichtlich?", sagte Ellen objektiv.

„Die Beiden? Streiten?", lachte Sirius. „Nie im Leben!"

„Sirius hat Recht.", pflichtete James bei. „Remus geht jeder Art von Streit aus dem Weg. Das liegt nicht in seiner Natur."

Lily blickte ihn vielsagend an, entschloss sich aber ihr Kommentar hinunter zuschlucken.

Alex beklagte sich beim Abendessen, dass Lorrain in Kräuterkunde nicht ein Mal mit ihr gesprochen hätte und Lily erzählte das Remus in Arithmantik nicht ein Mal zu ihr und Ellen geschaut hätte!

„Er hat die ganze Zeit vor sich hin gestarrt und er sah sehr böse aus."

In einer kleinen Gruppe zusammen gepfercht saßen Ellen, Alex, Peter, Sirius, James und Lily am Haustisch.

„Wir kriegen das raus!", sagte Ellen plötzlich.

„Wollt ihr sie etwa ausquetschen, wie ihr es bei Alex vor hattet?", fragte James gespannt.

Alex blickte sie überrascht an.

„Vergiss was er über dich gesagt hat.", winkte Ellen ab. „Wir befragen sie. Wenn du das meinst."

„Meint ihr, ihr werdet eine Antwort bekommen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Keine Ahnung.", schnaufte Lily. „Einen Versuch ist es Wert."

In ihrem Schlafsaal war die Anspannung groß. Lorrain sprach mit niemandem. Die anderen warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, als würde jeder darauf warten wer den ersten Schritt machte.

Alex sah entnervt aus.

„Lorrain, was ist los mit dir?", schallte es plötzlich durch den Raum.

Diese sah sie finster an.

„Sag du es mir. Ihr wisst doch sonst alles."

„Was redest du!", schaltete sich Ellen ein.

„Ihr wisst ganz genau was ich meine!"

„Nein, das wissen wir nicht!", fauchte Lily. „Sonst würden wir wohl kaum fragen."

Lorrain schürzte die Lippen und atmete tief durch.

„Ihr habt mich angelogen!", schrie sie plötzlich. „Die ganze Zeit habt ihr mich zum Narren gehalten! Ganze 3 Wochen. Nicht ein Funken Wahrheit war an allem. Eine Reflektion. Na klar! Belogen habt ihr mich alle! Hintergangen! Wie konntet ihr nur? Dachtet ihr, ich würde es nicht verkraften?"

Alles war ganz ruhig. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

„Es war zu deinem Besten.", sagte Alex leise. Ellen schaute verwirrt drein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, denn sie hatte dieselbe Geschichte wie Lorrain erzählt bekommen.

„Von was redet sie?", forschte diese nach.

Lily seufzte tief.

„Wie du geschrieen hast!", sagte sie plötzlich. „Wir dachten es sei das Beste."

„Da habt ihr falsch gedacht! Das war das schlechteste was ihr machen konntet!"

Alle blickten sie an.

„Lorrain!", fing Alex an.

„Hör auf Alex. Ich will nichts mehr hören. Schluss damit. Lasst mich in Ruhe. Ich bin so enttäuscht von euch. Und ihr nennt euch meine Freundinnen!", Lorrain kletterte in ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Das Gespräch war vorbei.

Lily und Alex schauten sich traurig an. Ellen sah noch immer irritiert aus, fragte jedoch nichts, da sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Im Jungenschlafsaal sah es nicht besser aus. Remus grummelte und brummte vor sich hin. Keiner wagte ihn anzusprechen. Peter, Sirius und James hatten ihren Freund noch nie so gesehen. Und sie hatten ihn schon in vielen Lebenslagen gesehen!

„Remus, jetzt sag doch endlich was los ist.", faste sich Sirius ein Herz.

„Nichts!", brummte dieser.

„Aber sonst wärst du doch nicht so aufgebracht.", drückte sich Peter gewählt aus.

„Wohl kaum!"

„Na dann sag es doch endlich. Dir muss man alles aus der Nase ziehen.", bohrte James.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden.", sagte Remus leiser und zog seine Bettvorhänge zu.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen änderte sich die Stimmung nicht im Geringsten. Weder Lorrain, noch Remus sprachen mit ihren Freunden und beide zogen sich unabhängig von einander immer mehr zurück.

Ellen faste sich nach langem überlegen ein Herz und fragte Lily nach dem Grund, warum Lorrain so war wie sie nun mal war.

Lily konnte es einfach nicht mehr verheimlichen. Es wäre unfair. Ja, wir waren auch unfair zu Lorrain., überlegte sie.

„Du musst mir schwören, dass du niemandem etwas sagst! Keiner Menschenseele!", beschwor sie Ellen.

„Warte!", unterbrach Ellen sie.

„Was ist?"

„Sag es mir lieber nicht.", sprach ihre Freundin schnell.

„Aber du wolltest es doch wissen?"

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich es nicht erfahre."

„Warum?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, mir bleibt dann viel erspart!", gab ihr Ellen zu bedenken.

„Da ist etwas Wahres dran.

„Ich weiß. Ich brenne zwar darauf es zu erfahren, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, das es gut wäre diesmal nicht der Neugierde nachzugeben."

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!", lobte Lily sie.

/o/

„Kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden?", quengelte James. Lily saß ihm gegenüber. Sie machten Hausaufgaben. Professor Taylor hatte ihnen eine Zusammenfassung des letzten Schuljahres aufgebrummt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hase. Das müssten Lorrain und Remus unter sich ausmachen."

„Probiere es doch wenigstens mal. Nur mal probieren. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie schlimm es ist mit so einem übel gelaunten Menschen in einem Schlafsaal sein zu müssen.", sagte James.

Lily sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Oh, stimmt ja. Vergiss den letzten Satz."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich ihm auflauern, ihn zusammen schlagen und an einen Stuhl binden, damit er mir nicht entfliehen kann?"

„Das wäre doch ein Anfang.", grinste Prongs.

„Sei mal Ernst!", wies Lily ihn zurecht.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn du das schon so beschreibst kann ich nicht Ernst bleiben.", wehrte er sich. „Versuchst du es wenigstens?", er blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Schau mich bitte nicht so an.", gab sie gequält von sich. „Das nützt dir nichts."

Seine haselnussbraunen Augen schauten in ihre smaragdgrünen.

„Bitte!"

„Ach, James.", seufzte Lily.

„Also machst du es?"

„Ja! Aber nur dieses eine Mal!"

„Ein anderes Mal verlange ich doch gar nicht!", und er beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste sie.

„Wo ist er denn gerade?", wollte Lily kurz darauf wissen. „Entweder jetzt oder nie!"

„Ich glaube, er wollte in die Bibliothek.", entgegnete Prongs perplex. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du gleich gehen sollst."

„Du willst ja nur nicht den Aufsatz alleine schreiben!"

„Das stimmt gar nicht, ich wollte nur die Zeit mit verbringen!"

„Du warst schon immer schlecht im lügen.", lachte Lily und erhob sich.

„So schlecht bin ich nun auch nicht."

„Klar, das hat deine Mutter auch schon gesagt. Deine Eltern haben dich jedes Mal erwischt.", konterte sie.

James machte einen Schmollmund.

„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt! Bis gleich.", und sie hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Remus saß an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, so als wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Ein Berg alter Bücher stapelte sich vor ihm auf.

Lily setzte sich ihm gegenüber und ihr wurde glatt die Sicht genommen. Langsam schaute sie über die Bücherwand. Von fern muss es komisch ausgesehen haben. Auf der einen Seite schrieb jemand eifrig und auf der anderen Seite linste jemand über den Wall aus gebundenem Papier. Remus fühlte sich beobachtet und schaute auf.

Grüne Augen funkelten ihm entgegen.

„Was machst du hier?", flüsterte er.

„Ich habe dich gesucht."

„Warum?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Netter Versuch. Aber James und Sirius sind schon daran gescheitert."

„Ich versuche es aber nicht. Ich tue es einfach."

„Und wenn ich es nicht will?"

„Dann muss ich dich bewusstlos schlagen und dich an einen Stuhl fesseln, damit du mir nicht weg rennst."

Ein leichter Anflug eines Lächelns zeichnete sich in Remus Gesicht ab.

„So? Dann musst du das wohl tun."

„Remus, jetzt hör auf! Wir haben dir nichts getan. Ich habe dir vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, oder? Und das bin ich jetzt. Ich will nicht, dass einer meiner Freunde unglücklich ist!"

„Zu spät.", sagte er resignierend und legte seine Feder beiseite.

„Dann sag mir was los ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

„Was willst du damit erreichen? Es ist vorbei."

„Was ist vorbei?", Lily schaute ihn intensiv an.

Remus lehnte sich zurück und deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich. Lily nahm seine Einladung an und kam zu ihm.

„Ich war unfair zu Lorrain.", Moony seufzte tief.

„Das waren wir wohl alle.", ergänzte sie.

„Nein, ich war gemein und habe nicht nachgedacht."

„Jetzt sag schon endlich!", drängte Lily ihn.

„Sie hat Nachforschungen angestellt und heraus bekommen was für eine Bedeutung der Spiegel hat. Du musst wissen, sie hat uns nicht wirklich geglaubt.", schnaufte er.

„Ein Zeichen für ihren gesunden Menschenverstand.", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ja, Lorrain ist sehr schlau. Sie hat auch raus bekommen das ich ein Werwolf bin."

„Oh, Schei...benkleister.", Lily schlug die Hände zusammen.

„Psst!", ertönte es von der Bibliothekarin, gepaart mit einem bitterbösen Blick.

„Ja, du sagst es.", flüsterte Moony weiter. „Als sie mich zur Rede gestellt hat, habe ich sie belogen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ich war so überheblich. Es könnte jeder erfahren, aber nicht sie! Ich wollte, dass sie ihre Meinung nicht über mich ändert. Mich nicht mit einem mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck ansieht.", er schluckte schwer. „Ich wollte, dass sie mich wegen mir mag. Außerdem wollte ich Lorrain auch nicht verschrecken."

„Mh..."

„Als sie so geschrieen hat, als sie mein Spiegelbild sah, wusste ich, dass sie damit nicht umgehen könnte."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", hinterfragte Lily.

„Ich weiß es einfach."

„Du kannst das nicht so behaupten. Ihr habt nicht in Ruhe miteinander gesprochen."

„Ich habe sie gefragt ob sie den Gedanken beiseite schieben könnte jemanden zu lieben der einmal im Monat zu einer wilden Bestie wird."

„Und?", fragte Lily überrascht bei Remus' Worten.

„Sie hat gesagt sie weiß es nicht und dabei ist sie von mir abgerückt."

„Remus, du musst auch bedenken das es ein großer Schock für sie war."

„Ja, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich sie angebrüllt habe."

„Das war nicht gerade sehr klug von dir."

„Ich weiß, das hat ihr Bild von einem Werwolf komplett gemacht."

Schweigend saßen beide nebeneinander.

„Aber warum bist du so ausgerastet?"

„Unsere Beziehung wird nie wieder so sein, wie vorher."

„Eure Beziehung!", platze Lily heraus.

„Ruhe dahinten!", fauchte Madame Pince.

„Entschuldigung!", rief Lily zurück.

Die Bibliothekarin sah entnervt aus.

„Wenn du so weiter machst werden wir noch raus geworfen.", sagte Remus ruhig. „Das wäre schlecht. In ein paar Monaten sind die Prüfungen."

„Lenk nicht ab. Ihr seid zusammen?"

„Nein, nicht diese Art von Beziehung. Ich wusste einfach, dass sie mich sehr mag."

„Woher?"

„Jungs können so etwas unter Umständen auch merken. Außerdem hat mir James erzählt was du ihm erzählt hast."

„Ohne Worte.", sagte Lily schlicht.

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst.", pflichtete Moony ihr bei.

„Glaubst du nicht, du kannst mit ihr darüber reden? Es sind ein paar Tage vergangen seit ihr euch gestritten habt."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich hab sie verloren."

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht."

„Doch, ich weiß es."

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Remus.", seufzte Lily. „Bei Alex und mir hast du dich auch nicht so angestellt."

Moony verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Was ist so anders?", fragte Lily behutsam.

„Ich will nicht enttäuscht werden.", erklang es genuschelt.

„Jeder wird mal enttäuscht.", sagte sie sanft.

„Lily, ich muss schon so viel mit mir herum tragen. Von Lorrain zurück gewiesen zu werden, weil ich ein Werwolf bin, wäre das Ende."

Remus schaute auf. In seinem jungen Gesicht waren Sorgenfalten zu sehen. Die große Bürde, die er ungewollt bekommen hatte, überschattete seinen Blick. Lily sah ein einzelnes graues Haar.

„Ich will mir selber keine Hoffnung machen, dann wird es leichter zu ertragen sein."

„Aber wenn du nicht mit ihr redest wirst du niemals erfahren...!"

„Lily, hör auf.", unterbrach Moony sie ruhig.

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Es ist besser so."

„Du kannst nicht für Lorrain entscheiden!", brauste sie auf.

„Lily, du hast gesagt du willst mir helfen."

„Ja?"

„Du hilfst mir damit, wenn du meine Entscheidung akzeptierst."

„Also ziehst du es vor Lorrain eher aus deinen Gefühlen zu verbannen, anstatt sie mit einzubringen."

„Ja, das tue ich. Ich erspare uns beiden viel Kummer."

Sie saßen still nebeneinander bis Lily Remus umarmte.

„Ich steh hinter dir, was immer du auch tust.", und dann stand sie auf und ging.

James saß noch immer da, wo Lily ihn verlassen hatte. Keine weitere Zeile war zu dem Aufsatz hinzugekommen, weil er sich mit Brian Graham unterhielt. Sie ließ sich in den Stuhl gegenüber fallen und schwieg, bis das Gespräch über Quidditch beendet war.

„Hattest du Erfolg, mein Schatz.", erkundigte sich Prongs wohl gelaunt.

„Ja.", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Und?", fragte er gespannt.

„Er liebt Lorrain."

„Das ist doch prima!", strahlte er.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Warum?"

„Sie hat herausgefunden, dass er ein Werwolf ist und da ist er ausgerastet und hat sie angebrüllt. Das letzte was er wollte, war, dass sie erfährt zu was er einmal im Monat wird."

„Versteh ich nicht."

„Oh James, streng deinen Kopf an. Remus wollte nicht von Lorrain bemitleidet werden, oder sie verschrecken. Er wusste genau, das Lorrain anders über ihn denken würde, wenn sie alles wüsste.

„Aber du hast doch auch akzeptiert was er ist und behandelst ihn wie vorher.", wunderte sich James.

„Liebling, nicht alle Menschen sind gleich."

„Und was will Remus nun tun?"

„Er lässt Lorrain nicht mehr an sich ran und bestimmt nie wieder ein Mädchen.", Lily musste schlucken.

„Aber warum?", James verstand gar nichts.

„Ich vermute, er denkt jeder würde nur den Werwolf in ihm sehen oder ihn nur aus Mitleid lieben."

„Ist das nicht ziemlich selbstsüchtig?"

„Zum einen schon.", überlegte Lily. „Aber er versucht auch andere damit zu schützen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich für immer daran halten wird. Eines Tages wird er einer begegnen, wo er seine ganzen Prinzipien über den Haufen wirft.", versicherte James.

„Ich hoffe du hast recht damit."

/o/

Remus kramte seine Sachen zusammen und verlies die Bibliothek.

„Remus.", ertönte es hinter ihm. Erstaunt wirbelte er herum.

„Lorrain."

„Ich habe dich mit Lily sprechen sehen, deswegen habe ich gewartet.", begann sie ohne Unschweife. „Ich habe über alles nachgedacht und ich glaube das ich deine Frage mit ja beantworten könnte. Ich war nur so überrascht und..."

„Rede bitte nicht weiter.", unterbrach er sie.

Lorrain schaute ihn miserabel an.

„Es hat keinen Sinn weiter zu reden. Glaub mir. Es führt zu nichts."

„Aber...", begann sie.

Traurig schaute er Lorrain an.

„Bitte sprich nicht weiter. Wir ersparen uns beiden viel Kummer, wenn wir nicht weiter reden."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

„Lorrain, hör mir zu. Ich will nicht aus Mitleid geliebt werden. Verstehst du!"

Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Ja."


	31. Die Fronten klären sich

**Matami**_Ja, Remus ist komisch. Stimmt schon, er hat einfach Angst. Aber das klärt sich in diesem Kapitel. Lorrain wird das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wer die Fortsetzung zu Someone to die for gelesen hat, wird auch gelesen haben, dass Remus Lorrain heimlich ewig hinterher rennt. Aber dann ist jemand schneller als Remus und heiratet Lorrain. Einfach mal Luceo non uro lesen. _

_Ja, es sind noch 9 Kapitel übrig und dann habe ich die FF fertig überarbeitet. Manche Kapitel mehr, manche weniger. Natürlich habe ich die FF schon vor HPB geschrieben, somit stimmt der Zaubertranklehrer nicht, aber das tut der Story keinen Abbruch. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und schaut mal bei meinen anderen FF's vorbei. ;-) Liebe Grüße. Tanja!_

**Kapitel 31- Die Fronten klären sich**

Lorrain schaute ihm nach und wischte die Tränen beiseite. Sie verstand ihn irgendwie. Aber verstand er sie? Verstand er was sie fühlte, und wollte sie sich bevormunden lassen? Ohne zu überlegen ging sie ihm nach.

Remus kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

James blickte auf.

„Hallo Prongs.", grüßte Moony und ging die Treppen zum Schlafsaal empor.

James sah ihm verdattert nach und blickte dann Lily an.

„Ich liebe dich einfach!"

Sie lächelte.

Kurz darauf stürmte Lorrain herein.

„Wo ist er hin?"

„Wer?", fragte Lily perplex.

„Na Remus."

„Er ist zum Schlafsaal hoch.", antwortete James.

„Welche Tür?"

„Letzte Türe auf der linken Seite."

Und Lorrain stürmte weiter.

Lily und James sahen einander sprachlos an, doch dann standen sie auf und folgten ihr. Eine böse Vorahnung beschlich Lily.

Lorrain riss die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf.

Remus hatte gerade seine Bücher in einen Schrank gelegt. Überrascht schaute er auf. Peter saß in einer Ecke und baute ein Kartenhaus.

„Peter, geh raus!", befahl sie in einem völlig veränderten Ton. Wormtail schaute Moony fragend an und dieser nickte.

Lorrain warf die schwere Eichentür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Als Peter draußen auf dem Korridor stand blickte er in James und Lilys Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat mich raus geschmissen."

„Hoffentlich tut sie ihm nichts an." wisperte Lily und erntete einen unglaubwürdigen Blick von James und Peter.

Vorsichtig traten sie an die Tür heran und pressten ihre Ohren gegen das Holz. Aber es wäre nicht nötig gewesen zu lauschen. Sie hätten Lorrain auch so verstanden.

Remus sah sie an. Traurig, überrascht, liebevoll? Viele verschiedene Dinge spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wider. Und in Lorrains? Zorn? Enttäuschung? Furcht?

Anspannung lag in ihrem Gesicht. Remus stellte sich auf einen großen Wutausbruch ein.

„Wie kannst du mich nur bevormunden? Ich habe es satt, dass andere Leute denken, sie müssten für mich entscheiden. Ich bin Volljährig! Ich kann entscheiden was für mich gut ist und was nicht!", kam es in einem Atemzug.

„Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn du festgestellt hättest, dass dich deine Freunde belogen haben und eine Person, die du sehr mögen würdest, ein Geheimnis hat, das sie dir nicht anvertraut, weil diese Person denkt du könntest damit nicht umgehen. Oder schlimmer, ihn vielleicht verraten würdest!", wetterte Lorrain weiter.

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du das alles herausgefunden hättest. Wäre da nicht auch alles in dir zusammen gebrochen? Hättest du nicht auch so reagiert? Du sagst, du willst nicht aus Mitleid geliebt werden. Dann gib den Leuten doch nicht das Gefühl, dass sie dich bemitleiden sollen. Mir kommt es vor, als ertränkst du dich bald im Selbstmitleid. Natürlich ist es schlimm was dir passiert ist und man kann es nicht heilen. Aber man kann das Beste daraus machen."

„Ich ertrinke nicht im Selbstmitleid.", war Remus einzigste Antwort.

„Mach mir doch nichts vor. Du sagst, du willst dir und mir viel Kummer ersparen. Es geht dir aber nicht um mich! Nur du willst nicht verletzt werden. Aber das gehört dazu! Es kann nicht immer alles glatt gehen!"

Moony sagte nichts.

„Warum sagst du mir, dass ich dich nicht lieben könnte. Jetzt da ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Das ist meine Entscheidung. Oder? Ich weiß besser als du was ich will. Eine Spur Mitleid ist immer dabei, aber eine Liebe auf Mitleid aufzubauen ist unmöglich. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht!"

„Ja,", verteidigte er sich nun. „aber Frauen können das."

Lorrain lachte bitter.

„Du verstehst zwar viel, aber nicht so viel. Das ist ein Vorwand. Du hast so dermaßen Angst enttäuscht zu werden! Es ist unglaublich."

„Ja und wenn? Was ist so falsch daran?", rief er zurück.

„Alles! Damit musst du Leben. Das nennt man Erfahrungen sammeln. Du kannst das nicht von dir fern halten! Es wird kommen, egal was du tust.", antwortete sie fest.

Remus blickte zu Boden.

„Ich mochte dich schon vorher. Das vergisst du leider!", sagte Lorrain ruhiger.

Moony schaute wieder auf.

„Ich weiß."

„Na wo ist dann das Problem?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Denk einfach drüber nach! Und noch was.", sie fixierte ihn an. „Unterbrich mich nie wieder, wenn ich versuche dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen!", fauchte Lorrain.

Sie ging auf die Türe zu.

„Warte!", sagte Remus.

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er kleinlaut.

„Das hoffe ich.", und sie wandte sich zur Tür.

Lily, James und Peter hatten ihre Ohren mit aller Macht gegen die Türe gepresst. Sie wollten alles ganz genau verstehen, vor allem jetzt, da es so still war.

Doch mit einem Male gab das Holz nach und sie fielen nach vorne.

„AAHHH!"

James blickte auf ein Paar Füße. Langsam schaute er auf und traf Lorrains Augen.

„Also wirklich!", schnaubte sie, stieg über die Drei hinüber und rauschte davon.

„Hallo Remus!", quiekte Peter peinlich berührt, da sie beim lauschen erwischt wurden.

Die Drei rappelten sich hoch.

„Und, wie lief es?", fragte James überflüssig.

Lily stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen!", zischte er unter Luftmangel.

„Lass dich von uns nicht stören!", sie klopfte sich etwas Staub von ihrem Umhang und zerrte Prongs mit sich. „Komm, wir haben unseren Aufsatz noch nicht beendet."

Peter lief ihnen nach und so schloss Moony die Türe.

_Man, so sauer habe ich Lorrain noch nie gesehen_., überlegte Remus und ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken. Was sie gesagt hatte machte ihn nachdenklich. Versteckte er sich?

Seit dieser Stunde schien alles wie verwandelt. Lorrain sprach wieder mit allen und lachte wie gewöhnlich. Aber insgeheim wusste jeder, dass sie ihnen so schnell nicht wieder vertrauen würde.

Man bemerkte, wie sich Lorrain und Remus ganz langsam wieder aneinander heran tasteten.

„Wie sich Igel küssen.", stellte Lily fest.

„Und wie küssen sich Igel?", wollte James wissen.

Lily lachte.

„Ganz vorsichtig."

Der Frühling war weiterhin auf dem Vormarsch, wie ihre Prüfungen auch. Jeder Lehrer ließ es sich nicht nehmen sie über die anstehenden Examina zu belehren.

„Oh, man. Wann ist das endlich vorbei?", schnaufte Sirius, als sie aus Zaubertränke kamen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Treppen des Kerkers empor stieg fühlte er sich wie neu geboren.

„Wenn unsere Prüfungen vorbei sind, dann ist das hier auch vorbei.", belehrte Peter überflüssig.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

„Das war eine rethorische Frage!"

„Hoffentlich haben wir Gifte bald beendet!", unterbrach Ellen. „Ich mag Randalls' Gesichtsausdruck nicht, wenn er davon spricht wie man den Tod in eine Flasche abfüllt. Er schaut mich dann immer so komisch an!"

„Ach, dieser Quacksalber!", lachte James. „Gnome die fauchen, beißen nicht."

„Heißt das nicht ‚Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht?'", erkundigte sich Lily.

Die anderen schauten sie verständnislos an.

„OK, versteh schon. Das ist das Zaubererding wieder.", und sie blickte woanders hin.

„Wie auch immer.", sprach Ellen weiter. „Er macht mir irgendwie Angst."

„Ellen, glaubst du er will dich vergiften?", fragte Prongs perplex. „Doch nicht hier in der Schule, vor allen Schülern, unter Dumbledores Nase!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ellen, ich habe dir schon mal gesagt. Wenn wir bei dir sind kann dir nichts passieren.", zitierte Lily sich vom Anfang des Schuljahres.

Und so verwarfen sie das Thema wieder.

Der März schritt voran und nichts ungewöhnliches ereignete sich. Sirius ließ sich sogar zu der Äußerung hinreißen, das er mal wieder einen Streich planen müsste, denn er hätte schon lange nichts mehr von sich hören lassen und Professor McGonagall würde bestimmt ihre ganzen Ingwerkekse nicht schaffen.

„Ich habe das jetzt nicht gehört!", sagte Lily und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich weiß von nichts!", und sie summte ein Lied vor sich her.

„Ich habe schon was in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geschmuggelt, fast die ganze Schule wie ein Elefant aussehen lassen...", überlegte er. „Es muss was richtig gemeines sein. Wo natürlich niemand zuschaden kommen darf.", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er die Blicke der anderen sah. „Was lustig gemeines."

„Denk dir doch was zur Gründungsfeier aus.", schlug Remus vor.

„Remus!", Lily schlug ihn an die Schulter.

„Du hast uns ja doch zugehört!", grinste Sirius.

„Nicht zur Gründungsfeier! Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass dieses Jahr eine Feier zur Gründung von Hogwarts ist?"

„Na von James. Mich wundert es übrigens, dass im 989 Jahr eine Feier gemacht wird.", antworte Moony gelassen."

„Dumbledore meinte, es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht eine kleine Ablenkung zu haben. Außerdem war er der Meinung, wir sollten die Gründer unserer Häuser näher kennen lernen. Die Bedeutung der Wappentiere usw.", erklärte Lily monoton.

„Aha.", rief Sirius aus.

„Nein, nicht aha!", sagte Lily panisch.

„Keine Sorge Lils, es wird niemandem etwas passieren. Wir werden nur alle kräftig lachen.", beruhigte Padfoot sie. Der alte verrückte Glanz war wieder in seine Augen zurückgekehrt, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.

„Ich ahne nichts Gutes!", Lily verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Keine Sorge, Liebling. Ich werde schon auf ihn aufpassen.", versicherte nun James.

„OH! Ich ahne ja so schlimmes!", drang es zwischen dem Stoff hervor.

Lily und James waren durch die Vorbereitungen für das Fest und die Prüfungen doppelt belastet. James verfluchte es mittlerweile Schulsprecher zu sein. Als erstes musste das Schloss von der höchsten Zinne bis zum finstersten Kerker geputzt werden. Es war klar, das Hogwarts in den Hausfarben geschmückt werden sollte, aber die Banner mussten erst einmal gefunden werden! Es wurde vermutet, dass Peeves sie versteckt hatte. Lily fühlte sich als wäre sie 7 und würde Ostereier im Garten ihrer Großmutter suchen. Angespannt suchte sie mit James im ganzen Schloss nach farbigen Bannern, bis es ihnen reichte und (zu James großem Ärgernis) den Blutigen Baron um Hilfe baten.

Die Hauselfen taten ganze Arbeit und die Schüler der jeweiligen Häuser übertrafen sich darin ihr Haus heraus zuputzen. Überall erblickte man farbig gekleidete Schüler, denn für die Gründungsfeier wurden Umhänge für die Schüler angefertigt, die ihr Haus präsentierten. Und so waren die Korridore mit blauen, grünen, gelben und roten Umhängen bevölkert.

Am 15 April war es dann soweit. Alles blitzte und blinkte. Auf den vier höchsten Türmen wehten Fahnen mit den Wappen der Häuser. Der ganze Tag wurde damit verbracht Vorträgen der Hauslehrer zu lauschen, was die Gründerväter von Hogwarts alles geleistet hatten. Es wurde beleuchtet welche Persönlichkeiten die Schule hervorgebracht hatte und deren Verdienste um die Schule. Für die älteren Schüler war es eine reine Formsache, aber die Erst- und Zweitklässler sogen jede Legende um die Schule in sich auf.

Am Abend gab es ein berauschendes Fest. An den Wänden der Großen Halle hingen die Banner der Vier Häuser. Hinter dem Lehrertisch hing das Siegel von Hogwarts, das die Wappentiere vereinte.

Sirius kam es vor als würden die Haustische noch mehr unter der Last der Speisen ächzen und die Schüler würden noch aufgeregter reden, als zuvor.

Das wird ein Spaß., Padfoot hatte alles ganz genau geplant und vorbereitet! Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt, als er mit den anderen freiwilligen Schülern das Schloss dekoriert hatte.

Die Decke der Großen Halle hatte ein zartes Abendrot angenommen. Ein Stern war bis jetzt zusehen.

„Gleich geht es los.", flüsterte Padfoot James zu.

„Was meinst du?", Prongs konnte Sirius nicht folgen.

„Wir werden gleich viel zulachen haben."

„Was hast du gemacht? Auch noch vor der ganzen Schule!"

„Warte doch ab."

Nervös schaute James sich um.

„Warum schaust du so?", fragte Lily.

„Sirius, hat was vor.", flüsterte ihr Freund.

„Oh nein!"

Plötzlich erhellten verschiedene Farben die erwürdigen Gemäuer. Die großen Banner fingen an zu zappeln und aus dem Stoff fielen ein Dachs, ein Gryffin, eine Schlange und ein Rabe.

Die Schüler klatschten anerkennend. Sie dachten wohl es würde zum Programm gehören. Die Tiere begaben sich zu ihren Häusern, doch mit einem Male eilten Dachs, Rabe und Gryffin auf die Schlange zu, die schnell versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber der Rabe fing sie ein und lies sie vor den Dachs und den Gryffin fallen. Der geflügelte Löwe biss in die Schlange, die aufgebracht zischte. Das Fabelwesen ließ sie fallen und der Dachs stampfte mit seinen Tatzen auf dem kleinen Tier herum, während der Rabe aufstachelnd schrie.

Gebannt schauten alle auf das Schauspiel. Alle waren so überrascht, dass keiner dem ganzen Einhalt gebot.

Und dann verwandelte sich die Schlange in einen Regenwurm. Der Rabe stieß hinab und verschluckte ihn mit einem Zug. Dann gab es eine Verpuffung und eine blau, gelbe und rote Wolke stieg nach oben.

Grabesstille hatte sich ausgebreitet.

James sah Sirius eindringlich an. Dieser lächelte milde und schaute zu dem Tisch mit grün gesäumten Umhängen. Die gesamten Slytherins waren zornig. Auf Seiten der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs aber umspielte ein Lächeln die Münder.

„So lustig war das aber nicht!", fauchte Lily.

Dann erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Da hat sich wohl jemand einen Scherz erlaubt.", bemerkte er irgendwie überflüssig. „Nun denn. Wir sahen gerade wie Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor, Slytherin verjagt haben, oder besser gesagt gefressen haben.", Dumbledore atmete schwer. „Wie wir heute gelernt haben müssten, verfälscht das die Geschichte unserer Schule. Salazar Slytherin ging von alleine. Vergesst das nicht!", mahnte der Direktor. „Er bleibt auch weiterhin ein Teil dieser Schule und wir sollten jedem Haus den gleichen Respekt entgegen bringen. Wir sollten aus der Vergangenheit lernen und die Differenzen beiseite legen. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ihr die Unterstützung brauchen werdet. Nicht heute, vielleicht auch nicht morgen, aber demnächst!"

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder.

Die Lehrer applaudierten und die Schüler stimmten mit ein. Nur am Slytherintisch weigerten sich einige.

„Das hat Dumbledore aber noch mal gut überspielt!", stellte Lily später fest. Sie saß mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Allerdings, das hätte wirklich peinlich werden können.", pflichtete Moony ihr bei.

„Aber es hat Slytherin ihren Platz gezeigt.", sagte Sirius bestimmend.

„Zu einem anderen Anlass wäre es lustig gewesen, aber heute einfach nur gefährlich.", war sich Ellen sicher.

„Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore das Gleiche gesagt hat wie der Sprechende Hut am Anfang des Jahres?", grübelte Alex.

„Hat er das?", Sirius war erstaunt.

„Klar, hörst du dem Hut nie zu?"

„Nein, er ist nur ein Hut!"

„Solltest du aber, er ist nämlich ein schlauer Hut."

„Dazu werde ich nächstes Jahr leider keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, Pumpkin.", Padfoot grinste.

„Ist ja auch egal.", unterbrach Lorrain. „Alex hat Recht. Da ist was im Kommen."

„Woher will ein Hut so was wissen?", erkundigte sich Peter interessiert.

„Der Hut lebt in Dumbledore's Büro, der bekommt alles mit!", klärte Lorrain auf.

„Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass wir in 3 Monaten nicht mehr hier sind?", sagte Lily plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.

Alle nickten nachdenklich.

/o/

Er blickte auf den schwarzen Adler. Ich hätte es mit einem noch auffälligerem Tier geschickt., grummelte er. Das Mal auf seinem Arm brannte unangenehm. Langsam nahm er das Pergament.

Seine Augen flogen über die ausladende Handschrift.

_Die Zeit ist gekommen. Sie währt sich in Sicherheit._

Als er fertig gelesen hatte ging die Nachricht in Flammen auf. Er wusste, was er zutun hatte. Es würde schnell gehen.


	32. Schleichendes Gift

**Kapitel 32- Schleichendes Gift**

Die Prüfungsvorbereitungen waren in vollem Gange. In jedem Fach gingen sie die letzten Jahre durch. Lily hatte gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, aber es kam schlimmer.

Sie saß gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete etwas für Professor McGonagall aus, als ein Zweitklässler zu ihr stürzte.

„Ähm, Lily?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig.

„Ja, Oliver?"

„Da kam eine Eule für dich!", und er händigte ihr eilig den Brief aus. Es war sehr dünnes Papier und mit einem blauen Band umwickelt. Das konnte nur von ihren Eltern kommen. Begierig öffnete sie den Brief.

_Hallo Lily, Liebling!_

_Wir hoffen es geht dir gut. Dein letzter Brief war sehr schön, wie du beschrieben hast auf diesem Hippo – Ding (Ich hab den Namen vergessen) zu fliegen. Das war ein schönes Geschenk von James. Bitte grüße Ihn recht lieb von uns. Dein Vater lässt ausrichten, dass er James' Versprechen nicht vergessen hat, ihm alles über Drachen zu erzählen._

_Dein Vater arbeitet wie immer sehr viel. Zurzeit wird ein neuer Schacht erschlossen, du weißt ja wie er da immer ist._

_Petunia hat sich auch bei uns gemeldet. Sie kam eines Nachmittags mit Vernon. Die beiden haben heimlich geheiratet! Wir waren sehr geschockt. Du kannst dir die Reaktion deines Vaters vorstellen. Er hat getobt wie ein Wilder. Petunia kommt und geht schon die ganze Woche, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Sie haben bereits ein Haus in Little Whinging. _

_Wir hätten dir das alles gerne persönlich gesagt, aber ihr habt ja dort kein Telefon und persönlich vorbei kommen konnten wir auch nicht. _

_Jetzt können wir es nicht mehr ändern, wir können nur noch hoffen das Petunia glücklich wird. Obwohl dein Vater der Meinung ist, dass sie sich nach ein paar Jahren wieder scheiden lassen würden._

_Wir hoffen, dass du gut mit deinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen voran kommst und wünschen dir jetzt schon viel Erfolg. Ed und ich freuen uns darauf dich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können._

_Alles Liebe_

_Mom und Dad_

Lily starrte auf das Papier. Petunia hatte diesen Vernon geheiratet! War sie völlig übergeschnappt? Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

James schaute zu ihr herüber. Brian und er hatten gerade über eine neu Taktik gegen Slytherin gesprochen, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas passiert war. Instinktiv hatte er zu Lily gesehen und sah wie ihre Augen an ein Blatt Muggelpapier geheftet waren. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutete er zwischen einem erstaunt, geschockt und deprimiert sein.

„Warte mal kurz.", unterbrach James Brian und machte drei große Schritte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Lily reagierte gar nicht darauf und so überflog er den Brief.

„Nein!", stieß er entgeistert aus. „Das ist ja unglaublich!"

Sie legte das Blatt auf den Tisch.

„Das kannst du laut sagen!", antwortete sie. „Sie hat ohne uns geheiratet! Ganz heimlich!"

Lily machte ein komisches Gesicht, als würde sie gleich weinen.

James setzte sich zu ihr.

„Was hast du?"

„Sie ist verheiratet und zieht aus!"

„Warum kümmert dich das?", wollte er überrascht wissen. „Du konntest sie doch nicht leiden."

Lily schniefte.

„Was heißt nicht leiden können. Als wir noch ganz klein waren verstanden wir uns prächtig."

„Also doch!", unterbrach Prongs sie. „Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ihr euch noch nie verstanden habt."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie ist trotz allem meine Schwester und jetzt ist sie verheiratet und zieht aus. Vielleicht werde ich sie nie wieder sehen!"

„Das glaub ich nicht. Ihr werdet euch noch mit 90 Jahren angiften und euch gegenseitig über die Macken eurer Ehemänner auslassen.", erzählte James zuversichtlich.

„Übertreib mal nicht!", stritt sie ab.

„Ich übertreibe nicht! Das war mein voller Ernst!"

Lily schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Na gut, ich habe ein bisschen übertrieben, aber sonst meinte ich es ernst.", gab James zu. „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Vielleicht hat sie sich auch so gefühlt. Vielleicht denkt sie genau das Gleiche, wenn du heiratest?"

Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Ich soll dich im Übrigen von meinen Eltern grüßen. Ach du hast es ja gelesen.", sagte sie etwas zerstreut.

„Ja, da muss ich mich intensiv über Drachen erkundigen, sonst denkt dein Vater noch von mir ich sei ein Quacksalber."

„Er würde dich mit Schimpf und Schande aus dem Haus jagen!", teilte Lily ihm theatralisch mit.

„Das würde ich nicht verkraften, Liebling.", schniefte James gespielt.

„Ich weiß.", sie tätschelte seine Hand. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

„Das hoffe ich doch.", sagte er plötzlich ernster.

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Ellen zu ihnen kam und mit ihnen über den Aufsatz für Verwandlung sprechen wollte.

/o/

James und Remus eilten durch die Korridore um noch rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung zu kommen. Sirius wurde von Professor Flitwick in Zauberkunst zurück gehalten, weil dieser einen außergewöhnlichen Lichtzauber benutzt hatte, um eine Pflanze wachsen zu lassen. Der kleine Professor war außer sich vor Freude gewesen und er wollte Sirius darüber ausfragen, welche Bewegung er mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht hatte. Das Licht war so stark gewesen, dass die Klasse Schutz unter den Bänken suchen musste, da die Gefahr bestand sich Sonnenbrand zu holen.

James sah noch immer helle Punkte, wenn er die Augen schloss, denn er hatte direkt neben Sirius gesessen und kurz in das Licht gesehen.

„Ich glaube ich bin kurz vorm erblinden.", beschwerte sich Remus und fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen umher.

Sie bogen um eine weitere Ecke und blieben blinzelnd stehen.

„Siehst du auch, was ich sehe?", vergewisserte sich James bei Remus.

„Wenn du sie Schar größerer Schüler meinst, die gerade ein paar Kleinere umkreist und einer davon Rabastan Lestrange verdammt ähnlich sieht und der andere, der so ein bisschen in die Black- Linie fällt mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kleineren zeigt, und die anderen dämlich grinsen, dann sehen wir das Gleiche."

James und Remus gingen auf die Gruppen Slytherins zu, die, die jüngeren Schüler eingekreist hatten. Sie waren vielleicht Zweitklässler, schätzte James und Ravenclaws.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Schlammblut!", fauchte Regulus Black gerade.

„Oh, sieh an. Sie haben Angst. Seht ihr wie sie zittern.", sagte eine Slytherin mit rabenschwarzen Haaren.

James stand genau hinter ihnen und hörte alles mit an.

Die Zweitklässler schauten zu ihm.

„Wollen wir ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, dass Schlammblüter einen Reinblüter nicht so anzustarren haben?", fragte die Slytherin fast freudig erregt und spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Das würde ich nicht machen. Vor allem nicht, wenn euch der Schulsprecher dabei beobachtet!", sprach James ganz ruhig.

Die Gruppe wirbelte herum. Sie hatten ihn Tatsache nicht kommen hören!

„Geht es euch gut?", fragte Remus die beiden Ravenclaws, welche nickten. „Na dann geht in euren Unterricht!", und die beiden verschwanden schleunigst.

„Spielt ihr mal wieder Kinder schupsen?", erkundigte sich James sarkastisch. „Habt wohl keinen Erstklässler gefunden, da ihr es mit Zweitklässler aufnehmt? Seid echt mutig geworden."

Lestrange blickte ihn herablassend an.

„Was willst du, Muggelfreund?"

„Sei vorsichtig was du sagst, Lestrange! Oder ich melde dich dem Schulleiter.", fauchte James zurück.

„Oh, soll ich mich jetzt fürchten?", fragte Rabastan kalt.

„Du brauchst dafür nicht meine Erlaubnis.", sagte Prongs, als spräche er mit einem Kleinkind. „ Du hast das vorher doch auch schon gemacht.", und James grinste süffisant.

Lestranges Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich, doch in seinen Augen loderten Flammen des Zorns. „Sei vorsichtiger was du sagst, wenn dir dein Leben oder das deiner Schlammblutfreundin lieb ist."

„Das reicht!", donnerte James. Schüler, die gerade den Gang entlang gingen sahen ihn ehrfürchtig an.

„Sieh an, da hast du einen Nerv getroffen, Rabastan.", sagte die Slytherin und lächelte böse.

James ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wir gehen jetzt zu Dumbledore!", befahl er. Die Gruppe regte sich nicht. „Los, oder ich werde für eine mehr als angemessene Strafe sorgen und dann kann euch nicht mal mehr Voldemort helfen!", verdeutlichte er seinen Befehl. Die Slytherins waren bei dem Namen zusammen gezuckt.

„Wage es nicht...," begann die Slytherin.

„Wage _du_ es nicht mir Befehle zu erteilen!", unterbrach James sie und blickte sie an.

Schüler starrten alle im Vorbeigehen an. Sich vor diesen ganzen Zeugen zu duellieren wäre mehr als töricht gewesen und so gingen Lestrange und die anderen widerwillig vor James zu Dumbledore.

„Willst du, dass ich mit komme?", fragte Moony. „Nur um sicher zu sein, dass..."

„Ja, das geht schon. Sag McGonagall wo ich bin.", antwortete James und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

/o/

„Ihr hättest ihn sehen sollen!", berichtete Remus beim Mittagessen, denn James war noch immer beim Direktor.

„Er wird bestimmt mal ein guter Auror!", stellte Alex fest, die ganz genau zugehört hatte.

„Oh, ja. Bestimmt. Lestrange hat auch wieder eine seiner Drohungen vom Stapel gelassen.", erzählte Moony weiter.

„Welche denn diesmal?", erkundigte sich Sirius gelangweilt.

„Sei vorsichtig, wenn dir dein Leben und das deiner Schlammblutfreundin lieb ist."

„Oh, das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!", fauchte Lorrain und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Sie erwischte jedoch eine Gabel und katapultierte sie davon.

Sirius duckte sich noch rechtzeitig.

„Man, dir möchte ich nicht begegnen, wenn du wütend bist. Bei dir muss man mit allem rechnen!", gab er zu, als er sich nach dem Besteck bückte und es ihr zurückgab.

„Entschuldige, das war keine Absicht."

„Kann man seine Drohungen eigentlich Ernst nehmen?", wollte Alex wissen.

Padfoot lachte.

„Von dem? Der hängt mit meinem Bruder rum. Und bei beiden kommt nur heiße Luft raus."

„Macht mal Platz!", forderte James sie auf. Er sah gehetzt aus. Lily war an seiner Seite.

„Und, wie lief es?", stürmten alle auf ihn ein.

„Sie haben Strafarbeiten bekommen."

„Nur?", rief Lorrain wie eine Banshee.

„Sie haben die beiden Ravenclaws nur umzingelt. Was sollte ich noch sagen?", verteidigte sich Prongs.

„Na zum Beispiel was er zu dir gesagt hat!", fauchte Lorrain weiter.

„Beruhig dich doch erst mal!", sagte Lily ruhig.

„Aber er hat dich Schlammblut genannt!", flüsterte Alex eindringlich.

„Damit renne ich nicht zu Dumbledore.", lächelte Lily seelenruhig. „Der bekommt schon noch was er verdient."

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", war Remus neugierig.

„Sagen wir es mal so...", sie spießte mit der Gabel eine Kartoffel auf. „ich weiß es einfach.", und damit war die Fragestunde vorbei.

/o/

Randall ließ sie in den Kerker.

„Heute werden wir den Alterungstrank vervollkommnen und testen. An der Tafel sehen sie die Zutaten."

James erhitzte den silbernen Trank erneut und gab den benötigten Aloesaft hinzu, sowie etwas Mumienstaub. Mehrere Minuten vergingen und dann färbte sich alles blau, genauso wie in Ellens Kessel.

„Na dann kann es ja nur richtig sein.", bemerkte er.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch.", lachte sie.

Randall ging durch die Reihen.

„Diejenigen, die in ihrem Kessel eine blaue Substanz finden haben richtig gearbeitet.", enttäuscht sah er auf James Werk.

Ätsch, dachte Prongs sich und lächelte seinen Zaubertranklehrer freundlich an.

„Ihr könnt den Trank jetzt an euch testen. Ich werde Phiolen mit dem Gegenmittel verteilen."

„Prost!", er stieß mit Ellen an und sie schluckten die Flüssigkeit.

James spürte wie sich seine Haut anspannte und dann nachgab. Seine Augen wurden schlechter und er sah trotz seiner Brille alles unscharf. Prongs strich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und merkte wie faltig es war.

„Du siehst aus wie dein Vater, nur viel, viel älter!", lachte Ellen.

Soviel James erkennen konnte hatte auch Ellen einige Falten bekommen. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr ganz so lockig und mit vielen grauen und weisen Strähnen durchzogen. Auch hielt sie sich nicht mehr ganz so aufrecht, wie sonst.

Er blickte sich nach Lily um, konnte sie aber auf Grund der Entfernung nicht richtig erkennen. Er sah nur lange, graue Haare.

Vor ihnen standen die Phiolen und James griff nach einer. Jedoch war alles schwer zu erkennen und er stieß sie um. Ellen konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie zu Bruch gingen.

„Alt sein ist schon nicht leicht!", lachte sie und reichte ihm das Gegenmittel.

„Auf die Jugend!", prosteten sie sich erneut zu und tranken.

James hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, aber als er sah, dass auch Ellen den Mund verzogen hatte, musste es wohl normal sein.

Seine Augen wurden wieder besser. Erneut sah er sich nach Lily um. Wie sie wohl aussieht, dachte er, aber er war zu spät. Sie hatte sich schon wieder zurück verwandelt.

Mit einer Leichtigkeit kamen sie aus Zaubertränke.

Lily amüsierte sich noch immer über die gealterte Version von Sirius.

„Das hättest ihr sehen müssen!", lachte sie. „Er hatte einen längeren Bart als Dumbledore und sein Gesicht sah aus wie eine verschrumpelte Kartoffel."

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", Sirius schien sichtlich entrüstet, dass sich Lily über ihn lustig machte.

„Nein, noch nicht! Und er hatte eine zittrige Stimme, wie eine Ziege."

Alex hatte Mühe ihren Kürbissaft hinunter zu schlucken, als Lily alles beim Abendessen erzählte.

James hingegen saß teilnahmslos neben ihnen.

„Geht es dir gut?", flüsterte Lily, die ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte.

„Ich hab irgendwie Kopfschmerzen. Ich reagiere immer so auf Mumienstaub. Weiß auch nicht warum. Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können.", machte er sich selber verantwortlich.

„Du solltest mehr trinken, vielleicht geht es dann weg."

„Mehr trinken bei Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ja, Kopfschmerzen können auch durch Dehydrierung entstehen und..."

„OK.", unterbrach er sie. „Red bitte nicht weiter, mehr kann ich mir nicht merken.", seufzte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen?"

„Ach es geht schon, Liebling. Das wird nicht lange anhalten."

Lily schaute ihn besorgt an.

Aber James' Zustand besserte sich nicht, auch wenn er immer wieder beteuerte, es würde ihm in ein paar Minuten besser gehen.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf!", mahnte Lily Sirius, als alle zu Bett gingen.

„Klar, selbstverständlich."

Doch Lily machte sich große Sorgen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen., dachte sie.

James lag auf seinem Bett. Ihm war so schlecht, wenn er seinen Kopf bewegte drehte sich alles. In seinen Ohren sauste es ununterbrochen und dazu noch diese Kopfschmerzen! Und dann merkte er es. So schnell es sein Zustand zuließ rannte er ins Bad und übergab sich.

Sirius wachte auf, als Prongs ins Bad rannte und entschloss sich auf ihn zu warten. Doch James kam einfach nicht zurück. Er ist jetzt schon 15 Minuten da drin., sah Padfoot auf seine Uhr und entschloss sich nach seinem besten Freund zu sehen. Als Sirius in das Badezimmer trat lag James auf dem Fußboden. Er tastete nach seinem Puls. Er war schwach. Kalter Schweiß war auf seiner Haut.

„Moony!", rief Sirius. „Wach auf!"

Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte Remus auf und überblickte alles kurz. „Ich geh schon!", sagte er und eilte davon.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Moony mit Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey zurückkam.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte die Professorin besorgt.

„Seit dem Abendessen ging es ihm schlecht. Kopfschmerzen, Schwindelanfälle und Übelkeit.", berichtete Sirius. „Und eben ist er ins Bad gerannt. Er musste sich übergeben und dann habe ich nach ihm gesehen, weil er nicht zurück kam und da lag er hier auf dem Fußboden."

Professor McGonagall schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und James' Körper schwebte in der Luft.

„Das hört sich nach Grippe an.", vermutete die Krankenschwester. „Er wird ganz schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Sirius und Remus wollte den beiden Frauen folgen, aber Madame Pomfrey hielt sie zurück.

„Er wird sich nicht schneller erholen, wenn sie bei ihm sitzen. Sie sollten wieder zu Bett gehen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Padfoot und Moony sahen ihnen nach. Da entschwebte ihr bester Freund in den Krankenflügel.

„Wo soll er eine Grippe her haben?", grübelte Remus. „Er hatte noch nicht mal Schnupfen."

„Was wird Lily dazu sagen?", überlegte Sirius hingegen.

„Ich möchte es mir nicht vorstellen."

Es fiel den Beiden schwer nicht einzuschlafen, aber die Müdigkeit siegte letztendlich doch.

/o/

Ellen, Alex, Lorrain und Lily saßen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

Die Post war gerade gekommen und Lorrain las einen Brief ihres Bruders vor, der mit seiner Verlobten gerade einen Urlaub in Transsylvanien machte.

„... und das Schloss war einfach nur unheimlich. Marie hat sich an meinen Arm gekrallt, ich glaube, ich werde die Spuren bis an mein Lebensende haben ..."

Plötzlich setzte sich Remus neben Lily. Sirius und Peter ihr gegenüber. Alle schauten finster drein.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert. Wo ist James?", fragte Lily lächelnd.

„Ich habe ihn heute Nacht auf dem Fußboden gefunden.", sagte Sirius leise. „Wir haben sofort Madame Pomfrey geholt. Er ist im Krankenflügel."

Lilys Lächeln floss von ihrem Gesicht, wie ein Regentropfen von einem Lotusblatt. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut schwebte über ihren Rücken. Sie fühle wie sich ihr Brustkorb zusammen zog und sie schnappte nach Luft. Doch plötzlich sprang sie auf und eilte aus der Großen Halle.

„Lily!", rief Remus ihr vergeblich nach.

Für sie waren es unzählige Treppen und Korridore die sie in den Krankenflügel führten und sie verfluchte die Regel innerhalb des Schlosses nicht apparieren zu können.

Was hatte James? Ging es ihm schon wieder besser?

Mit aller Kraft drückte sie die schwere Tür zur Krankenstation auf. Sofort stieg ihr der Duft von Kräutern und Minzegeist in die Nase. Orientierungslos sah sie sich um. Eine spanische Wand war um ein Bett, das an einem der großen Bleiglasfenster stand, aufgestellt und Lily eilte darauf zu.

Sie erschrak, als sie die Trennwand umrundete und James blass zwischen den weißen Laken liegen sah.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte die Krankenschwester und eilte aus ihrem Büro auf sie zu.

„Was ist mit ihm?", ignorierte Lily die Frage.

Bevor diese antworten konnte wurde die Türe erneut geöffnet und Professor McGonagall kam mit dem Direktor herein. Ihnen folgten Männer in limonengrünen Umhängen. Auf ihren Roben erkannte Lily ein Wappen, das einen Zauberstab und einen Knochen, gekreuzt, zeigte.

Heiler aus St. Mungos, dachte sie erstaunt.

„Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall!", wand sich Lily an die Professoren.

Der Direktor hob die Hand.

„Mr. Potter wird ins St. Mungos Hospital gebracht, Miss Evans. Madame Pomfrey erklärte uns, dass das von ihr verabreichte Grippemittel nichts bewirkt hat und so vermuten wir etwas Schwerwiegenderes.", klärte der Professor sie auf.

Lily verstand rein gar nichts. Gestern war James noch allergisch auf Mumienstaub, dann hatte er über Nacht eine Grippe bekommen und nun war es etwas Schlimmeres? Wenn ihr nicht langsam jemand sagte was ihrem Freund wirklich fehlte, würde sie entweder explodieren, oder verzweifelt in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Aber was ist mit ihm?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

Professor McGonagall atmete lange aus und ein. Lily konnte immer am Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin ablesen, was geschehen war. Doch dieses Mal gelang es ihr nicht und es machte ihr Angst. „Wir vermuten er wurde vergiftet.", sagte die Professorin letztendlich.


	33. Digitales purpurea

**Kapitel 33- Digitales purpurea **

Lily schaute ihre Lehrer ungläubig an.

„Was? Wie ... wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Dumbledore warf Madame Pomfrey einen Blick zu.

„Es gibt Anzeichen dafür in seinem Blut."

Lily blickte alle verwirrt an.

„Nicht nur Muggel-Heiler überprüfen das Blut.", informierte sie der Direktor.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein.", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Die Heiler legten James derweil auf eine Trage. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Haut hatte eine Farbe von Elfenbein. Seine Lippen waren blutleer und aufgesprungen.

Tränen traten in Lilys Augen, als die Männer ihn an ihr vorbei trugen.

„Warten sie.", krächzte sie halb erstickt und zog etwas unter ihrem Umhang hervor. Es war die Kette mit dem Medaillon, die James ihr geschenkt hatte. Behutsam legte sie, sie um seinen Hals.

„Die darf nicht abgenommen werden!", befahl Lily den Heilern. Diese sahen sich erstaunt an, nickten aber.

Vorsichtig strich sie über seine kalte Wange. Lily beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Der Direktor nickte den Männern zu und sie gingen mit James davon.

Die Tränen nahmen Lily die Sicht, jedoch reichte ihr jemand ein Taschentuch. Eine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter. Professor McGonagall sah sie ergriffen an.

„Er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen.", beruhigte sie. Doch Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass es nur leere Worte waren. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob er wirklich wieder gesund werden würde.

„Soll Miss Evans besser hier bleiben?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.

„Wenn Sie es wünscht.", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Ähm, nein danke. Ich würde gerne in meinen Schlafsaal gehen. Wenn Sie erlauben.", brachte sie mühevoll hervor.

„Ich bring sie, Albus.", die Professorin nahm Lilys Hand und führt sie bis zum Gryffindor Turm.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen. Alle Schüler waren im Unterricht. Unmöglich konnte sie in ihren Schlafsaal gehen und plötzlich fand sie sich vor James' Bett wieder. Verzweifelt ließ sie sich nieder und drückte ihr Gesicht in das Kissen. Es roch nach ihm. Es war dieser sanfte, betörende Geruch. Wie die Luft nach einem Sommergewitter. Lily krallte sich in die Laken.

„Bitte lass ihn nicht sterben. Bitte, bitte, bitte.", flehte sie zu jemandem, der nicht da war.

Lily lag noch immer da, als Sirius in das Zimmer kam.

Völlig erstaunt hastete er auf sie zu.

„Wo warst? Wir haben sich gesucht!", er blickte in stark gerötete Augen. „Was ist? Geht es ihm schlechter?", Padfoot setzte sich zu ihr und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Es macht ihr große Mühe das auszusprechen, was sie wusste.

„Er...", sie schluckte. „Wurde ins St. Mungos gebracht."

„Das muss ja eine Hammergrippe sein!"

„Er hat keine Grippe! Er wurde vergiftet!", weinte sie heraus.

Sirius sah sie geschockt an.

„Was sagst du?"

„Jemand hat ihn vergiftet! Jemand wollte ihn töten!", Lily warf sich an Sirius' Brust und weinte bitterlich.

Padfoot konnte es nicht glauben. Wer vergiftet einen Schüler? Wem konnte daran gelegen sein, wenn James starb.

Ihm fielen da nur Rabastan Lestrange und Severus Snape ein. Aber würden sie so weit gehen? Snape war sehr gut in Zaubertränke, das war allgemein bekannt und Lestrange hatte bis jetzt immer nur große Reden geschwungen, aber nie Taten folgen lassen.

„Er wird wieder gesund werden. Alles wird wieder gut.", beruhigte er mehr sich selber, als Lily.

„Du hättest ihn sehen müssen. Er war so blass und kalt. Er sah nicht mehr lebendig aus.", schluchzte Lily.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, im St. Mungos arbeiten die besten Heiler ganz Großbritanniens."

Etwas tippte an die Fensterscheibe. Sirius erblickte eine kleine Eule, nicht größer als seine Hand. Einen Umschlag im Schnabel, saß sie auf dem Fenstersims.

Eilig ließ er sie herein.

_Sirius Black_

_Lily Evans_

Stand auf dem Umschlag. Schnell riss er ihn auf.

_Sind im Mungos angekommen._

_Halten euch auf dem Laufenden. Macht euch keine Sorgen._

_Thaddäus & Ophelia. _

Sirius gab ihr den kurzen Brief.

„Wenn sie bei ihm sind wird alles wieder gut!", strahlte Padfoot plötzlich.

Lily schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch.

„Ich hoffe es so sehr."

„Aber klar, Lils. Wir werden noch zusammen auf eurer Hochzeit tanzen."

„Du und James?"

„Wenn nötig, ich und James.", grinste er und auch Lily lächelte.

Es beruhigte sie sehr, zu wissen, dass James' Eltern bei ihm waren.

„Wer kann das gewesen sein und vor allem, wo ist es passiert?", krächzte Lily.

„Aus dem Bauch raus würde ich auf Lestrange oder Snape tippen.", grübelte Sirius.

„Das kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Einen Schüler umzubringen, wegen Reiberein in der Schule, ist Schwachsinn."

„Die sind aus Slytherin, da weiß man nie.", sagte Padfoot ernst.

„Trotzdem, das glaube ich nicht.", beharrte Lily. „Und wo kann es passiert sein?"

„Vor dem Mittag ging es ihm noch gut.", überlegte er. „Vielleicht haben sie ihm was ins Essen gemischt?"

„Wie hätten sie das tun sollen? Die wussten gar nicht wo er sich hin setzt und was er isst. Da hätten sie noch mehr Schüler vergiften müssen.", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Mh, du hast Recht. Dann bleibt nur noch Zaubertränke."

Beide saßen in Gedanken versunken auf James' Bett.

„Sie können es ihm unmöglich in den Trank gemischt haben. Snape und Lestrange haben sich nicht von ihren Tischen bewegt.", sagte Lily plötzlich.

„Was ist mit Randall?", Sirius sprang auf.

„Ich bitte dich! Er ist Lehrer. Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte sie entnervt.

„Ich weiß nicht, es war nur ein Gedanke."

„Du hast nur daran gedacht, weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst.", tadelte Lily ihn.

„Ja und? Er kann mich auch nicht leiden und hat mich jedes Mal verdächtigt, wenn Snapes Kessel explodiert ist und dabei war es James.", verteidigte sich Padfoot.

„Also haben wir keine Ahnung wer es sein könnte.", stellte sie letztendlich fest.

„Das siehst du richtig."

Lily hatte sich allmählich beruhigt. Eine Aufgabe zu haben lenkte sie von ihrem Kummer ab.

„Und was kann ihn vergiftet haben?", überlegten beide.

„Ich kenne mich zwar halbwegs in Zaubertränke aus, aber mit Pflanzen habe ich nichts am Hut.", gab Padfoot zu.

„Ich auch nicht, aber Alex vielleicht. Sie hat mir gesagt, sie will Kräuterhexe werden.", schlug Lily vor. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Mittag ist fast vorbei. Du hast Arith- dings da verpasst und Verteidigung.", berichtete Sirius.

Sie standen auf und verließen den Schlafsaal.

„Sehe ich schlimm aus?", fragte sie ihn unverwandt.

Sirius war überrascht über diese Frage.

„Na ja, du hast rote Augen. Sonst nichts."

„Sicher?"

„Ja!"

Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich mit einigen Schülern gefüllt, die mit dem Essen fertig waren. Als Sirius und Lily die Treppen hinunter kamen wurden sie von einigen neugierig angesehen.

„Was gibt es da zu schauen?", fauchte Padfoot und ging mit Lily aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Blicke folgten ihnen und Getuschel entbrannte als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Da haben wir wieder etwas für die Gerüchteküche getan.", stellte Sirius weiter fest. „Dein Freund ist nirgends zusehen und schon kommst du mit Sirius Black die Treppen herunter!"

„Ja, ich kann das Gerede kaum erwarten.", bemerkte sie trocken und schnäuzte sich erneut die Nase.

Die anderen saßen noch immer in der Großen Halle beim Mittag.

„Was ist? Wo warst du?", stürmten sie auf Lily ein.

„Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!", bemerkte Alex und Lily warf Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Bitte erzähl du es!", bat sie Padfoot und er kam ihrer Bitte nach.

Die Münder standen reih um offen. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Ellen hatte die Hände vor dem Mund. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich blanker Horror wider.

„Wer kann das gewesen sein?", grübelten nun auch Lorrain und Remus.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung.", zuckte Lily mit den Schultern. „Ophelia und Thaddäus sind im St. Mungos angekommen, sie wollen uns auf dem Laufenden halten."

Ellen war noch immer still.

„Ich habe mal eine Frage an euch.", wandte sich Lily an Alex und Lorrain. „Welches Gift verursacht Übelkeit, Schwindelanfälle, Erbrechen und Kopfschmerzen?"

Die Beiden überlegten eine Weile.

„Da gibt es viele Sachen. Kirschlorbeer, Krokus, Holunder oder roter Fingerhut.", zählte Alex auf.

„Und was gibt es hier in der Umgebung?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Krokus und roter Fingerhut.", sagte Lorrain bestimmend.

„Wir haben ende April. Da blüht kein Krokus mehr!", informierte Remus.

„Man benutzt ja auch die Knollen!", erklärte Alex. „Aber ich glaube keiner würde sich die Mühe machen nach Knollen zu graben."

„Dann bleibt nur der Fingerhut!", schlussfolgerte Lily. „Was nimmt man da?"

„Die Blätter.", grübelte Alex weiter. „Sie haben aber einen bitteren Nebengeschmack, dass hätte man merken müssen."

„Aber nicht, wenn das was man trinkt ebenfalls bitter ist.", flüsterte Ellen. Alle blickten sie an.

„Der Gegentrank gestern war bitter."

„Meiner nicht.", sagten Lily und Sirius gleichzeitig.

Stille breitete sich aus. Ellen schaute noch ängstlicher.

„Du kannst nicht vergiftet worden sein!", platzte Lorrain heraus. „Sonst würdest du nicht mehr hier sitzen!"

„Da hat sie Recht.", pflichtete Peter ihr nach langem Schweigen bei.

„Das macht trotzdem alles keinen Sinn! Wer sollte James töten wollen?", fragte Lily erneut.

„Was ist, wenn man nicht James vergiften wollte?", wisperte Ellen plötzlich.

Man konnte sehen wie es hinter allen Gesichtern arbeitete.

„Du meinst dich?", fragte Peter.

Sie nickte kaum merklich.

„Aber warum sollte man...," Alex brach ab. Allen kam in den Sinn, dass nicht nur Zauberer umgebracht wurden die sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten, sondern auch deren Angehörige.

„Du glaubst...?", Lorrain sah sie ängstlich an.

Ellen nickte erneut. „Das galt mir!"

„Aber du bist doch nicht wichtig für Vol..., ähm, du weißt schon wen.", flüsterte Lily schnell.

„Da macht er keinen Unterschied.", sagte Remus trocken. „Das ist sein Begriff von Macht."

Erneutes Schweigen trat ein.

Schüler erhoben sich ringsum. Mittag war vorbei.

„Ich geh zu Dumbledore.", Ellen stand auf. Die anderen sahen ihr nach.

„Für mich bleibt nur Randall übrig.", flüsterte Sirius Lily ins Ohr.

„Er ist Lehrer, er würde so etwas nie tun!", wisperte sie zurück.

„Bist du dir da so sicher!"

/o/

An diesem Tag hatten sie keine Zaubertränke. Ellen kehrte nicht in den Unterricht zurück und Professor McGonagall war erstaunt Lily in ihrem Unterricht zu sehen.

„Fühlen Sie sich besser?", fragte die Professorin.

„Das war ein großer Schock für mich, heute Morgen.", entschuldigte sie sich für ihr Benehmen. „Aber es geht mir wieder besser."

Die Lehrerin sah sie anerkennend an.

„So ist es richtig. Er wird schon wieder! Er ist ein zäher Bursche.", ihre Stimme vermittelte Wärme und Mitgefühl. Lily konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie je so gesehen zu haben.

Professor Dumbledore hatte noch am gleichen Tag eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, um alle Professoren von dem Vorfall zu informieren. Alle Lehrer wurden dazu angehalten, nur den kleinsten Hinweisen nachzugehen.

Die Tage verstrichen und es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Randall erstaunt gewesen schien, Ellen in seinem Unterricht wieder zusehen. Das allerdings sehr zum Missfallen von Sirius, da er den Zaubertranklehrer genauestens beobachtete und auf einen Hinweis hoffte, der seine Vermutungen bestätigte. Doch jede Zaubertrankstunde, die verstrich, wurde er mehr und mehr enttäuscht.

Padfoot und Lily wussten das es außer Frage stand James in St. Mungos zu besuchen.

Aber Ophelia und Thaddäus schickten regelmäßig Eulen um sie über James' Zustand zu informieren. Alex und Lorrains Aussage bestätigte sich. Heiler fanden einen Wirkstoff des roten Fingerhutes in seinem Blut.

Was Ellen mit Professor Dumbledore besprochen hatte erfuhren sie nicht und es stellte keiner ihrer Freunde Fragen. Aber es machte den Anschein, als ob Ellen ihre Angst abgelegt hätte. Was hatte der Direktor ihr gesagt?

Lily vermisste James wahnsinnig. Er war jetzt schon seit 1 ½ Wochen im Krankenhaus, zwar schrieb Ophelia täglich, aber es war nicht das Gleiche. Lily würde es schon genügen nur seine Handschrift auf einem Pergament zusehen.

Viel Zeit zum nachdenken hatte sie jedoch nicht. Die Lehrer hielten sie auf Trab und selbst am Wochenende belagerten die Siebtklässler die Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum. So war es sehr ungewöhnlich als ein Mädchen an Lilys Ärmel zupfte.

„Ja?"

„Professor McGonagall schickt mich. Du sollst mit ihm zu ihr kommen.", das Mädchen deutete auf Sirius. Dieser flirtete gerade mit Alex als Lily ihm sagte, McGonagall wollte sie beide in ihrem Büro sehen.

Schweren Herzens löste sich Padfoot von seiner Freundin.

„Hast du was angestellt?", fragte Lily auf dem Weg zu dem Büro der Professorin.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.", grübelte er. „Vielleicht hat sie was von meinen früheren Vergehen erfahren."

Sie klopften an und es ertönte in bekannter Stimme „Herein!"

Zwei Personen saßen mit dem Rücken gewandt zu ihnen. Als sie sich herum drehten war es Ophelia und Thaddäus!

„Mrs Potter, Mr. Potter!", rief Lily erstaunt und sah von ihr zu ihm.

„Ophelia, Thaddäus!", Sirius war ebenfalls perplex.

James' Eltern lächelten, obwohl Ophelia aussah, als hätte sie eine schwere Zeit hinter sich.

„Wir dachten, wir holen euch ab.", sagte Mr. Potter.

„Wir dürfen ihn sehen?", Lilys Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

„Ja, für heute Nachmittag haben sie die Erlaubnis Hogwarts zu verlassen.", unterbrach Professor McGonagall. „Mr. und Mrs Potter werden sie später wieder zurück bringen."

„Ihr solltet eure Umhänge holen.", bemerkte Ophelia sanft. Das ließen sich Sirius und Lily nicht zweimal sagen und rannten wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück um ihre Umhänge zu holen.

Die drei Erwachsenen schauten ihnen verwirrt nach.

„Ich glaube, Miss Evans ist sehr viel an ihrem Sohn gelegen.", stellte Professor McGonagall fest. „Ja.", schmunzelte Thaddäus. „Umgedreht ist es genauso."

Kurze Zeit später erschienen Lily und Sirius, außer Puste, wieder im Büro der Hauslehrerin.

„Wie kommen wir nach London?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Flohpulver.", erklärte Mrs Potter. „Professor McGonagall war so freundlich uns Ihren Kamin zur Verfügung zustellen."

/o/

Lily und Sirius purzelten nach James Eltern aus dem Kamin.

Die Empfangshalle hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal sehr verändert. Keinerlei Dekoration war zu sehen. Nur die üblichen Patienten, wie Padfoot ihr erklärte.

„Warst du schön öfters hier?", erkundigte sich Lily bei Sirius.

„Oh, klar. Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war habe ich alles Mögliche angestellt und da sind wir öfter her gekommen.", er grinste.

„Als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst?", fragte Lily sarkastisch.

Er grinste sie weiter an. „Ja."

Ophelia war zu der Empfangshexe getreten und begrüßte sie herzlich.

„Hallo Milli! Wie geht es heute?"

„Oh, danke, gut. Und dir Ophelia?"

„Mir auch. Aber sag, wo ist James hin verlegt worden."

Die Brünette schaute in ihren Unterlagen nach.

„Zweiter Stock. Zimmer 4."

„Ich danke dir!", verabschiedete sich Mrs Potter und kam zu den anderen herüber.

„Kommt, mir nach!"

Lily hatte ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Sie war noch nie so lange von James getrennt gewesen und sie freute sich schrecklich ihn wieder zusehen.

Das Zimmer war mit zwei Personen belegt, jedoch lag nur James in seinem Bett. Das andere war verlassen. Nur zerknüllte Laken zeugten von seinem Bewohner.

„James!", sagte Mrs Potter freudestrahlend.

„Hi Mom! Hallo Dad!"

"Wir haben dir was mitgebracht.", sagte sein Vater freundlich.

Prongs sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Schokofrösche?"

Thaddäus lachte. „Viel besser!", und er winkte Sirius und Lily herein.

James' Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er seine Freundin und seinen besten Freund sah.

„Hey!", grüßte Padfoot überschwänglich. „Du machst Sachen! Man kann dich nicht ein Mal alleine lassen!", er lachte.

Lily beugte sich zu James hinab und küsste ihn sanft.

Man sah wie glücklich beide waren sich endlich wieder zusehen.

„Sirius, komm mit uns in die Cafeteria!", sagte Thaddäus schmunzelnd. „Die haben wunderbaren Tee hier."

„Hä?", stutzte Padfoot erst. „Oh, ja! Und die haben tolle Kuchen!", fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Sollen wir euch etwas mitbringen?", fragte Mrs Potter an James und Lily gewandt.

„Ein Tee wäre nicht schlecht, danke.", sagte Lily, James hingegen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bis gleich!", verabschiedeten sich die Drei.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, lag Lily in James' Armen.

Sie küssten sich stürmisch. Dieses vertraute Gefühl voll Wärme kehrte zurück und alle Last der letzten Wochen fiel von ihnen ab.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt!", hauchte James in ihr Ohr.

„Du mir auch!", und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Behutsam streichelte er ihr Haar. James genoss ihre Nähe, den Duft ihrer Haare und die süße ihrer Lippen.

„Lass mich nie wieder alleine!", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Wenn du mich nie wieder alleine lässt!", antwortete er grinsend und nahm die Kette von seinem Hals, die sie ihm umgelegt hatte.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass du bei mir warst und mir deine Kette umgelegt hast. Als ich das erste Mal aufgewacht bin und sie wirklich da war, wusste ich, dass alles wieder gut wird. Denn du hast mich nicht wirklich alleine gelassen, du warst immer bei mir.", gestand er Lily.

„Ich war so voller Sorge! Als ich dich im Krankenflügel gesehen habe, dachte ich du wärst tot. Du warst so blass und kalt. Ich hatte Angst um dich.", ihre Augen wurden glasig.

„Es ist alles noch mal gut gegangen. Die Heiler haben mir gesagt, dass die Dosis zu gering war um mich zu töten. Einen weniger kräftigen Menschen hätte sie getötet.", versuchte James sie zu beruhigen.

„Wie Ellen zum Beispiel?", fragte Lily perplex.

Prongs überlegte eine Weile.

„Ja, das wäre möglich. Warum?"

Und Lily erzählte ihm alles was sie sich überlegt hatten.

„Ellen denkt das Gift war für sie? Wir haben einen Todesser in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, das Gift wurde vertauscht und es hat dich erwischt.", sie streichelte liebevoll über seine Wange.

„Mh, das ist interessant."

„Ich weiß, aber wir können nichts beweißen. Das sind alles nur Vermutungen."

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Ophelia, Thaddäus und Sirius zurückkamen.

„Nimm mir den Tee ab, der ist total heiß!", drängte Sirius und übergab Lily das dampfende Getränk.

Sie blieben für fast drei Stunden bei James, der es sichtlich genoss so viel Besuch zuhaben.

„Heiler Hollis hat mir gesagt, dass du in 3 Tagen entlassen wirst!", verkündete Mrs Potter froh.

„Ja, da kannst du endlich wieder in die Schule kommen und mich unterstützen.", sagte Sirius ernst.

„Bei was soll er dich unterstützen?", erkundigte sich Mr. Potter misstrauisch.

„Bei meinem täglich Kampf ums Überleben.", grinste Padfoot.

Der Abschied fiel Lily schwer.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", und sie küssten sich.

Als sie in Hogwarts zurück waren verabschiedeten sich Lily und Sirius von Mr. und Mrs Potter.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Potter.", wünschte Lily.

„Sag doch endlich Ophelia!", forderte James' Mutter sie auf und drückte Padfoot.

„Ja, und zu mir Thaddäus!", stimmte James' Vater mit ein.

„Danke!", strahlte Lily und umarmte beide.

„Wir sehen uns!", grüßten sie zum Abschied und verschwanden im Kamin.

„Jetzt gehörst du vollständig zu Familie.", bemerkte Sirius und sie gingen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.


	34. Gerüchte

_Hallo. Vielen lieben Dank für die neuen Reviews! Ich habe mich wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut!_

_Ich möchte schon mal ankündigen, dass ich bald nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum schreiben haben werde, weil ich meine Ausbildung beginnen werde. Aber ich werde natürlich weiterhin versuchen regelmäßig ein Kapitel online zu stellen! Außerdem will ich auch schon mal einen kleinen Ausblick auf eine zukünftige J/L FF geben. Ich habe irgendwie einen Fabel für diese beiden Charaktere. Diese FF wird aber nicht in Hogwarts spielen. Ist eine AU FF. Na ja, ich werdet sie bald hier lesen können._

_ Danke noch mal für die bisherigen Reviews!_

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel._

_Tanja!_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Kapitel 34- Gerüchte**

Lily setzte sich, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und den Gedanken bei James, wieder an ihren Aufsatz.

„Wie war es?", wollte Alex gespannt wissen.

„Ich wurde mit James' Eltern in die Cafeteria verbannt, damit Lily und James ihrer Liebe Ausdruck verleihen konnten.", sagte Sirius belustigt.

Seine Freundin gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter. „Ich würde mich genauso fühlen, wenn ich dich nicht so lange gesehen hätte. Außerdem hatte Lily viel Angst um James. Da wirst du ihnen die wenigen Minuten ja gönnen!"

„Die werden dazu später noch genug Zeit haben, wenn James...!", posaunte Sirius aus, aber verstummte mitten im Satz.

„Was wolltest du gerade sagen?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Nichts.", antwortete er schnell. „So, du würdest mich vermissen?", fragte er Alex um Ablenkung bemüht.

„Was wolltest du sagen?", beharrte Lily.

„Nichts!", fuhr Padfoot sie an. „Ich muss noch was erledigen.", und er stand auf und ging.

Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Was war das?", grübelte Alex.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung!", erwiderte Lily.

Am darauf folgenden Dienstag erschien James wieder in der Schule. Er sah noch immer etwas blass aus, aber er hatte schon wieder den alten Kampfgeist.

„Dann werden wir mal raus finden wer mir das angetan hat!", gab er bekannt.

„Als ob das einfach wäre.", antwortete Remus.

„Nein, das wird nicht einfach. Aber versuchen kann man es ja.", sagte Prongs zuversichtlich. „Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung warum mich jeder anstarrt?", fragte er plötzlich, aber die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.

James hatte bemerkte, das er in den Gängen von mehreren Schülern angestarrt wurde. Sie zeigten verstohlen mit Fingern auf ihn.

„Hat Dumbledore gesagt was passiert ist?", fragte er Brian Graham als er mit ihm zum Quidditch Training ging.

Der Kapitän schaute ihn etwas gequält an.

„Was ist? Hat er es allen gesagt, oder nicht?", erkundigte sich Prongs weiter.

„Nein, McGonagall hat nur mir erzählt was passiert ist. Aber du solltest vielleicht etwas wissen.", sagte Brian zögerlich.

„Was denn?"

„Es geht um Lily und Sirius.", brachte er endlich heraus.

„Ja, was ist mit ihnen?"

Eine kleine Pause entstand. James hatte den Eindruck, als würde Brian seine Worte ganz genau wählen.

„Es gehen da diese Gerüchte umher."

„Welche Gerüchte?"

Brian räusperte sich. „Lily und Sirius sind zusammen aus euerem Schlafsaal gekommen und sie sahen ziemlich, ähm, fertig aus, wenn du weißt was ich meine.", schloss er dann schnell.

James sah ihn mit einem Gesicht an, das zwischen Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit lag.

„WAS? Wer behauptet das?"

„Fiona hat mir davon erzählt. Sie hat die beiden gesehen.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte James fest entschlossen.

„Ich habe dir nur erzählt was ich gehört habe."

Das Training lief für James nach dieser Offenbarung nicht gut. Ständig musste er daran denken, was Brian gesagt hatte. Gerüchte waren in Hogwarts schnell gestreut, damit kannte Prongs sich aus. Aber glauben konnte er das nicht. Oder?

Als er zum Abendessen in die Große Halle kam, erblickte er Lily und Sirius. Sie saßen nebeneinander und lachten ausgiebig. Dabei legte Lily Padfoot die Hand auf den Arm.

Ganz hinten in seinem Kopf kamen kleine Zweifel hoch. Stimmten die Gerüchte? Beide sahen sehr vertraut miteinander aus.

Grummelig ließ er sich ihnen gegenüber nieder.

„Hallo Liebling, wie war das Training?", lachte Lily noch immer.

„Mh.", schnaufte James.

„Oh, also nicht gut?"

„Mh.", schnaufte er erneut.

„James, ist etwas?", sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Sag du es mir.", antwortete er schnippisch.

Erstaunt blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Auch Sirius schaute ihn perplex an.

„Warum seid ihr alleine hier und nicht mit den anderen?", fragte James weiter.

„Die haben schon gegessen. Sirius und ich haben vorher unsere Aufsätze geschrieben, deswegen sind wir später gegangen.", erklärte Lily.

„Ihr ward die ganze Zeit alleine?"

„Ja, was ist denn los?", wollte jetzt auch Padfoot wissen. James kam ihm verändert vor.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr zusammen aus unserem Schlafsaal gekommen seid, während ich im Mungos war."

„Das stimmt.", Lily war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Dann gebt ihr es also zu?"

„Was sollen wir zugeben?", fragte Lily und plötzlich kam ihr in den Sinn worauf James hinaus wollte.

„Oh, James Thaddäus Potter! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, das...", seine Freundin brach aufgeregt ab. Er konnte Wut und Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Rund herum hielten Schüler inne und schauten auf die Drei.

„Ich hätte nie von dir gedacht, dass du mir so etwas zutraust!", und sie stand auf und rauschte davon.

Viele Augenpaare sahen Sirius und James für ein paar Sekunden lang an, wanden sich dann aber wieder um. Ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln entbrannte.

Padfoot blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Gerüchte?", fragte er.

James sah ihn an, als hätte man ihn mit etwas überaus schweren geschlagen.

„Ja!", sagte er gequält und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Autsch! Hat das nicht wehgetan?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Ja, aber ich habe es verdient!", kam Prongs Stimme gedämpft zurück.

„Ja, das hast du!", pflichtete sein Freund ihm bei. „Eigentlich hast du noch viel mehr verdient."

„Danke!", war James Antwort.

„Bitte! Keine Ursache."

Eine kleine Pause entstand.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf so einen Schwachsinn? Hat dich was gebissen?", hinterfragte Sirius ernst.

James hob seinen Kopf an und ließ sein Kinn auf dem Tisch. „Ich hab's versaut."

Padfoot nickte ihm zu. "Ja, aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortet Prongs wieder gequält. „Ich habe im Mungos immer an sie denken müssen. Was sie macht, wo sie gerade ist. Einfach alles."

„Nennt man das nicht Besessenheit oder Kontrollwahn oder krankhafte Eifersucht?", überlegte Sirius.

Sein Freund blickte ihn vielsagend an.

„Oh man, du liebst sie wirklich!", stellte er überflüssig fest. „Richtig wirklich, ganz tief!"

James lächelte etwas.

„Was sitzt du dann noch hier!", schnauzte Padfoot ihn an. „Geh ihr nach!"

„Ich geh ja schon!", antworte Prongs und stand auf.

„Und wehe ihr klärt das nicht!", drohte sein bester Freund.

Man bin ich ein Troll, schoss es James ständig durch den Kopf als er die Treppen empor stieg.

Suchend blickte er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und lief auf Alex zu.

„Wo ist sie hin?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Oben. Sie sah ziemlich sauer aus."

„Verdammt!", flucht er und wandte sich zur Treppe.

„Du kannst da nicht hoch!", hielt sie ihn zurück und bedachte ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

„Oh, stimmt ja. Zu viele Leute.", und er rauschte zu seinem Schlafsaal um den Tarnumhang zu holen.

Wieder spürte er die unsichtbaren Wolken unter seinen Füßen, die über den Stufen schwebten.

Er probierte, ob die Türe verschlossen war, aber sie ließ sich öffnen und er trat ein. Lily blickte zur Tür als sie aufging.

Schnaubend saß sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte wütend in seine Richtung.

Langsam nahm James den Umhang ab, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Türe und riegelte sie vorsichtshalber ab.

Lilys Gesicht war wie versteinert.

Prongs wusste, dass er sie sehr verletzt hatte. Ihre Augen hatten es deutlich gezeigt.

„Ich bin ein Idiot.", sagte er kleinlaut.

Sie schaute ihn weiterhin kühl an. Lily kochte jedoch innerlich. Ihre Haut prickelte vor Wut. Sie hatte die Zähne so fest zusammen gebissen, dass ihr schon der Kiefer wehtat. Ihre Arme waren verschränkt und ihr Herz pochte wild.

„Wie konntest du nur so etwas von Sirius und mir denken!", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an.

„Es tut mir leid.", antwortete er leise.

„Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht? Warum traust du mir zu, ich würde dich betrügen?", setzte sie nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Doch, aber..."

„Aber was?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt!", er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Was hat das damit zutun?"

„Eine ganze Menge!"

„Und was bitte?"

„Ich musste im Mungos immer an dich denken. Ich wollte dich so gerne bei mir haben. Das du bei mir sitzt und einfach nur mit mir redest. Einfach nur anwesend bist. Verstehst du?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht was du gerade tust. Ich hoffte nur, dass niemand die Chance nutzt, wenn ich mal nicht da bin."

„Was für eine Chance? Was redest du da?", war Lily irritiert.

„Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen wie viele Schüler dir nach starren!"

„Nein, ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mir Sorgen um meinen Freund zu machen!", bemerkte sie spitz.

„Lily!", er sah sie geknickt an. „Es tut mir leid!"

Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und ihre verschränkten Arme wurden schlaff. „Warum machst du so was immer?", fragte sie plötzlich ganz sanft.

„Ich habe so Angst dich zu verlieren.", nuschelte er.

„Ach, James. Du bist manchmal wie ein kleiner Junge.", seufzte sie.

„Es tut mir so leid, Liebling! Ich weiß, man soll Hogwarts Gerüchten nie trauen, aber ich ..., ich weiß nicht wie ich das nur glauben konnte.", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„James, vertraust du mir?", Lily blickte ihn traurig an.

Er nickte.

„Verzeihst du mir?", bat er sie im Gegenzug.

Lily streichelte über seine Wange. James nahm ihre Hand und küsste die weiche Innenfläche.

„Ja, ich verzeihe dir.", murmelte sie.

Zwei Wochen lang hatten sie sich nicht berühren können. Keinen Kuss geschenkt bekommen, keine Umarmung, nicht einmal einen liebevollen Blick. Alles spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern wider. Sehnsucht, Verzweiflung, Trauer und Schmerz.

„Du hast mir gesagt, du würdest mich nie allein lassen.", wisperte Lily.

„Freiwillig würde ich dich auch nie allein lassen.", flüsterte James zurück.

„Du hättest sterben können. Dann wäre ich ganz alleine gewesen."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder alleine lasse.", hoffnungsvoll blickte er sie an.

„James!", Lily umarmte ihn. „Tu mir nie wieder so weh!"

„Nie wieder!", er schlang seine Arme um sie. „Nie wieder.", wisperte er.

Lily fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar und seinen Nacken hinunter.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt!", flüsterte James erneut und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Seine Zunge strich über ihre Lippen und es brachte dieses kribbelige Gefühl zurück, das Lily so vermisst hatte. Genüsslich küsste James seinen Weg über ihren Hals.

Die Umhänge glitten zu Boden.

James öffnete ihre Bluse und suchte weiter seinen Weg abwärts. Er hörte einen leichten Seufzer und lächelte. Seine Hände strichen über ihre weiche Haut.

Ihre Uniformen folgten den Umhängen.

Lily schmiegte sich an ihn. Haut auf Haut. Alles schien zu knistern.

Alle vertrauten Gefühle und Empfindungen kehrten zurück und es schien atemberaubender als zuvor.

/o/

„Also, ich muss jetzt wirklich da hoch.", sagte Alex endgültig.

„Das geht nicht.", wehrte Sirius ab.

„Warum? Lily kann nicht ewig da oben bleiben."

„Sie ist nicht allein!"

„Niemand ist da hoch gega...", Alex hielt inne. „James ist bei ihr?"

„Ja, er entschuldigt sich."

„Seit zwei Stunden!"

Sirius grinste. „Manchmal dauern Entschuldigungen eben etwas länger."

„Warum haben sie sich überhaupt gestritten?", wollte Alex wissen.

„James dachte, Lily würde ihn betrügen. Es gingen da einige Gerüchte rum."

„Nein, wirklich? Und mit wem soll sie James betrogen haben?"

Padfoot grinste erneut. „Mit mir."

„Warum ausgerechnet du? Sie hätte bessere haben können.", antwortete seine Freundin schlagfertig.

„Danke!"

„Bitte, mein Liebling.", und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Lily und James benahmen sich wieder wie vorher. Sie sprachen mit keinem über ihren Streit, sie waren sich sicher Sirius und Alex würden das für sie tun.

„Wollen wir die Gerüchte erneut anheizen?", frage James Lily spielerisch, als sie den Gang entlang gingen.

„Wie denn?"

„Oh, indem du mich jetzt ganz lange küsst, zum Beispiel.", schlug er vor.

„Meinst du das bringt es?"

„Wenn nicht für die anderen, dann doch aber für mich.", lachte Prongs.

„Du bist unverbesserlich.", und sie küsste ihn innig.

„Wir sehen uns, Hase.", rief Lily etwas später und ging zu Arithmantik.

Umstehende Schüler tuschelten erneut.

„Und Brian, hast du wieder neue Gerüchte gehört?", erkundigte sich James als sie wieder zum Quidditch Training gingen.

„Oh, ja. Hab ich. Jetzt heißt es Lily hat Sirius sausen lassen, weil du beide bedroht hast, denn du würdest ein dunkles Geheimnis der beiden kennen.", informierte der Kapitän ihn.

„Wer denkt sich so was immer aus?", wollte Prongs wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Welche, die zu viel Zeit haben.", vermutete Brian und verschwand in der Umkleidekabine.

Dort warteten bereits Fiona, William und Rose. Etwas später erschienen Christian und Larry.

„So, in zwei Tagen bestreiten wir unser letztes Spiel.", begann der Gryffindor Kapitän feurig. „Slytherin ist zu schlagen, dass haben uns Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gezeigt.", er grinste hämisch. „Aller guten Dinge sind Drei und ich denke wir sollten diesem Beispiel folge leisten und sie besiegen."

„Ja, genau!", stimmte Larry zu. „Machen wir sie fertig! Das war die schlechteste Saison von Slytherin und wir sollten unseren Anteil daran haben, dass sie noch schlechter wird."

Alle lachten. Brian setzte von neuem an zusprechen.

„Hufflepuff liegt in der Punktewertung vorne. Wenn sie ihr Spiel gegen Ravenclaw verlieren sollten ist für uns noch alles drin. Wir müssen Slytherin aber haushoch schlagen, damit wir mehr Punkte bekommen."

Die Mannschaft saß da und überlegte.

„Fiona, William und Rose. Ihr müsst ihnen ordentlich einheizen. Larry und ich werden sie euch vom Hals halten. Christian, du dreiteilst dich und beschützt jeden Ring mit deinem Leben und du James, du hältst, ähm.", Brian überlegte. „Wie heißt die Sucherin der Slytherins?"

„Olympia Murray.", warf Rose ein.

"Ja, genau. Murray. James, du hältst Murray davon ab den Schnatz zu früh zu bekommen. Ich wette, sie wollen das Spiel schnell hinter sich bekommen. Ihnen ist ein Sieg gegen Gryffindor lieber, als der Pokal."

Das Team nickte.

„Gut, dann raus mit euch aufs Feld."

Die Spieler erhoben sich und gingen, aber Brian hielt James zurück.

„Beim letzten Training warst du nicht so gut wie sonst. Hatte das einen Grund?"

Prongs grinste.

„Ja, aber das hat sich schon wieder erledigt. Alles bestens."

„Es lag an den Gerüchten, richtig?", erkundigte sich Brian.

Sein Gegenüber nickte.

„Du darfst das nicht ernst nehmen. Es wurde schon sonst was behauptet und nie war es wahr."

„Ja, das weiß ich jetzt auch wieder.", bestätigte James und sie gingen zum Training.

„Ich frage mich wie James das alles schaffen will.", stellte Sirius fest, der gerade in einem Buch nachschlug.

„Du meinst die Prüfung?", fragte Alex.

„Ja, er war jetzt 2 Wochen nicht da. Dann hat er auch noch Quidditch und seine Schulsprecherpflichten darf er auch nicht vernachlässigen."

„Auf seine Schulsprecherpflichten würde ich jetzt nicht pochen.", schmunzelte Lily. „Die sind bestimmt noch der angenehmere Teil."

„Stimmt, aber der Rest.", grübelte Padfoot weiter. „Was wird Ophelia sagen, wenn die Prüfungen sind."

„Was sollte sie sagen? Sie wird später erfahren wie James abgeschnitten hat.", Lily schrieb weiter.

„James' Mutter sitzt in der Prüfungskommission.", bemerkte Alex.

Lily entgleisten ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Ophelia prüft auch?"

„Ja, sie saß schon bei den ZAGs in der Prüfungskommission."

„Erinnere mich nur nicht an die ZAGs.", schnaufte sie. „Damals hätte ich James und Sirius erschlagen können."

„Du meinst das nach Verteidigung?", fragte der Betroffene unsicher.

„Ja, genau!"

„Wir machen alle mal Fehler.", gab Sirius zu. „Aber verdient hatte er es allemal."

Lily rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu. Jedoch schrieb sie nicht weiter. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Prüfungen, sie hoffte, dass sie nicht von Ophelia geprüft werden würde.


	35. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Kapitel 35- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

Das Spiel der Spiele sollte stattfinden. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Man merkte, dass sich die Stimmung in der Schule auf dem Siedepunkt befand. Wie fast jedes Jahr, wenn die schärfsten Konkurrenten der Häuser aufeinander trafen. Schon in den letzten Jahren war es zu größeren oder kleineren Auseinandersetzungen gekommen, wobei einige Schüler von Madame Pomfrey wieder zusammen geflickt werden mussten.

Dieses Jahre glich alles einem Hexenkessel. Durch Slytherins schlechte Saison stellte sich Gryffindor auf ein hartes Spiel ein. James erinnerte sich an vergangenes Jahr, als er von Klatschern nur so bombardiert wurde und es geschafft hatte, so zu fliegen, dass sich die Treiber gegenseitig von den Besen schossen. Er war sich sicher, John Glenfinnan und Fergus Mor wollten es ihm dieses Jahr heimzahlen.

Auch würde es ein schweres Spiel werden, weil Slytherin nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Sie waren Letzter in der Punktewertung und niemand glaubte daran, dass sie noch aufholen würden. Also befürchtete jeder, dass die Spieler ihrer Brutalität freien Lauf ließen und so viele Gegenspieler wie möglich verletzen wollten.

Lily wünschte James am Morgen des Spieles viel Glück.

„Pass auch dich auf, Liebling."

„Immer doch, du kennst mich."

„Deswegen sage ich es dir ja auch noch einmal!", ermahnte sie und zupfte an seinem Kragen.

Prongs grinste.

„Ja, mach ich."

„Gut! Und mache keine Dummheiten."

„Lily, das ist Quidditch und nicht fang die Wattebällchen. Da kann immer was passieren.", konterte er.

„Das weiß ich auch, ich will nur nicht das dir was passiert.", rechtfertigte sie sich.

James seufzte.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe."

„Schön, das wollte ich hören!", und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd wandte er sich zum gehen und folgte der Mannschaft aus der Großen Halle.

Selbst Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff trugen heute Rot-Goldene Fahnen und Tücher.

„Viel Glück!", rief Robert McKinnon Brian nach, der als Zeichen des Verstehens zwei erhobene Daumen zeigte.

Der Himmel war fast wolkenlos. Die Sonne schien und eine leichte Brise umwehte ihre Nasen.

„Eigentlich perfekt.", merkte Fiona an.

„Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört.", James hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Rose seufzte auf.

„Er immer mit seinem Aberglauben. Man wird ja wohl noch sagen können, dass das Wetter gut ist.

Christian schlug dem Sucher auf den Rücken.

„Komm, du abergläubischer Troll! Es wird Zeit."

Gespannt schauten die Spieler ihren Kapitän an. Sie waren bereits umgezogen als sie Hunderte von Füßen hörten, die das Stadion bevölkerten.

„Ich sage es euch heute noch Mal. Slytherin hat uns nichts entgegen zusetzten. Sie sind einfallslos und brutal. Kurzum verzweifelt. Sie haben keine ordentlichen Spieler, keine Taktik. Sie benehmen sich einfach wie eine große Herde Büffel, nur in der Luft. Wir haben gut trainiert, wir haben Taktik und wir sind gute Spieler. Zeigen wir es ihnen!", beendete Brian seine Schlachtrede.

„JA!", ertönte es von allen und sie begaben sich aus den Katakomben.

Dreiviertel der Schüler schwenkte Banner in Rot- Gold.

Meine Minderheit wedelte mit Grün- Silbernen Fahnen.

Zwischen dem Jubelgeschrei, das los brach als sie den Rasen betraten, konnte James auch ein paar Buhrufe hören. Aber solange es nur die Minderheit war. Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Da haben wir den derzeit Zweitplatzierten in der Punktewertung.", rief wieder Miles Fines Stimme. „Hufflepuff liegt derzeit mit 180 Punkten vor Gryffindor. Wenn Gryffindor heute hoch gewinnen sollte sind noch alle Möglichkeiten offen um den Quidditch Pokal in Professor McGonagalls Büro zu platzieren."

Lachen erschallte von den Rängen. Selbst von Hufflepuff.

„Gryffindor wartet heute wieder mit exzellenten Spielern auf, wie Brian Graham, Fiona Welsh, William Fraser, Rose Hanckok, Christian Wired, Larry Trump und James Potter. Erneuter Jubel. James mochte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber er liebte es wenn ihm die Menge in Ekstase zurief, winkte und lachte. Er blickte in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung, in der er Lily wusste. Er winkte ihr, denn er vermutete, dass ihr Fernglas auf ihn ausgerichtet war.

„Oh, er winkt dir.", rief Alex, die ebenfalls durch ihr eigenes Fernglas schaute.

„Wenn ich dir winke, freust du dich dann auch so?", schmollte Sirius.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Padfoot wedelte mit seinen Armen.

„Oh, Lily schau. Sirius winkt mir auch!", rief Alex gespielt aufgeregt.

Ihre Freunde sahen ihn an und lachten.

„Sirius, du bist verrückt.", erklärte ihm Remus.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Ellen plötzlich. „Hast du nicht Verbot zu den Spielen zu kommen?"

Padfoot pfiff leise vor sich her und besah sich den Himmel.

„Er hat sich raus geschlichen.", grinste Alex und tätschelte ihrem Freund die Wange.

„Hier kommt das Slytherinteam!", unterbrach Miles ihre Unterhaltung über verrückt sein und hinaus schleichen. „Dieses Jahr nicht in der Form ihres Lebens.", bemerkte er gehässig. Buhrufe ertönten von der Grün- Silbernen- Menge dafür.

„Hüter ist Angus Forbs. Unterstütz wird er von seinen drei Jägern Duncan Gunn, Kenneth Harper und Rufus Blatchley.", rief der Kommentator zwischen Jubel- und Buhrufen. „Treiber sind, wie im letzten Jahr, John Glenfinnan und Fergus Mor. Das einzigste Mädchen im Team ist Olympia Murray."

Die Teams standen sich gegenüber.

Lily konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Sucherin mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren James ein charmantes Lächeln schenkte.

„Habt ihr das gesehen!", sagte sie aufgebracht und starrte weiter durch ihr Fernglas.

„Ja, sie ist wirklich hübsch.", gab Sirius zu und erhielt einen Knuff von Alex, Ellen, Lorrain und Lily.

„Aua!", beschwerte sich der Gepeinigte. „Warum immer ich?"

„Du solltest deine Kommentare genauer wählen, wenn du mit einer Horde dieser Hexen unterwegs bist.", mahnte Remus bedächtig und erhielt kurz darauf ebenfalls ein Knuff.

„Ich gebe dir gleich ‚Horde dieser Hexen'", blaffte Lorrain gespielt.

Olympia schaute in James' Augen.

„Hallo.", hauchte sie.

Er nickte ihr nur zu.

„Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand!", forderte Madame Hooch wie üblich auf.

„Ich glaube, sie hat James angesprochen.", spekulierte Alex und presste ihre Augen enger an die Gläser.

„Das ist doch nicht verboten.", schaltete sich Sirius erneut ein.

Lorrain funkelte ihn an.

„OK, es ist verboten."

„Und sie sind in der Luft!", schrie Fine begeistert. Die Menge jubelte.

„Gunn schnappt sich den Quaffel. Zusammen mit Blatchley fliegt er nach vorne. Kommt schon Larry und Brian, stoppt sie!", forderte Miles die Gryffindor Treiber auf.

„Und da stößt William Fraser von oben herab! Oh nein, er verfehlt Gunn, aber er taucht sauber aus diesem Sturzflug heraus."

Applaus wurde laut, obwohl der Überraschungsangriff nicht gelungen war.

„Gunn gibt an Blatchley ab und Kenneth Harper stößt zu ihnen. Und da kommt Fiona Welsh mit Rose auf sie zu. Rose greift an, Blatchley gibt an Kenneth ab und da ist Welsh schon zur Stelle und fängt den Quaffel ab!", schrie der Kommentator begeistert.

Das Stadion raste vor Aufregung.

James hatte sich an Olympia Murrays Besen geheftet. Brian schien Recht zu haben, Slytherin wollte das Spiel so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Rose hat Forbs überlistet. Das sind die ersten 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!", schallte es über den Rängen.

Die Sucherin der Slytherins schien fieberhaft nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zuhalten.

„William hat den Quaffel. Er zieht den Besen nach oben und noch höher. Was macht er?", fragte Miles die Zuschauermenge. Keiner wusste so recht was der Jäger vorhatte. „Und er taucht nach unten ab. Oh, aufpassen, da kommt ein Klatscher von Glenfinnan! Der Klatscher hat seinen Besen gestreift, Fraser kommt ins trudeln. Er gibt ab an Hanckok."

Die Menge atmete auf, als William seinen Besen abfangen konnte.

Das Spiel ging in diesem Tempo weiter. Keine der beiden Mannschaften schenkte sich etwas.

„Oh, Kenneth rempelt Fiona Welsh an. Sie kommt vom Kurs ab und fliegt fast in die Zuschauer!", Miles Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Kenneth, du Gorilla! Nimm es mit jemandem von deiner Größe auf!"

„Mr. Fines, zügeln sie ihre Worte.", ertönte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall über die magischen Lautsprecher. „Aber Professor, haben sie das nicht gesehen?"

„Natürlich habe ich es gesehen und Miss Welsh ist gerade dabei sich bei Mr. Kenneth zu revanchieren!", deutete die Professorin auf das Spielfeld.

„Fiona ist wieder über dem Spielfeld. Noch immer hat sie den Quaffel. Larry Trump an ihrer Seite. Gunn prescht auf die beiden zu. Welsh wirft den Quaffel auf Trump und er schlägt ihn zu Hanckok. Diese gibt an Fraser ab und Brian begleitet ihn auf die Ringe zu. Fraser wirft den Quaffel, er wird von Graham's Klatscher abgefälscht und geht durch den rechten Ring!"

Das Stadion tobte erneut. Man hätte denken können, die Holzkonstruktion bricht zusammen. So hüpften und trampelten die Anhänger von Gryffindor vor Freude!

„Gryffindor führt mittlerweite 40 zu 0!", erinnerte Miles.

James war Olympia Murray noch immer dicht am Besen.

„Ich kriege, was ich will.", rief sie ihm zu.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!", konterte er.

Plötzlich glitzerte etwas in der Maisonne und Olympia stürmte los.

„Brian!", brüllte James zu seinem Mannschaftskapitän. Der Treiber blickte sich um; sah die Sucherin und schmetterte einen Klatscher nach ihr. Er sauste ganz knapp an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, so dass sie abdrehen musste. Der Schnatz war verschwunden.

„Ein cleverer Klatscher von dem Gryffindor Kapitän!", lobte Miles.

„Siehst du was ich meine!", sagte James zu Murray. Diese flog dicht an ihm vorbei und warf ihm ihre langen schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht.

„Oh, habt ihr das gesehen!", fragte Lily wieder aufgebracht ihre Freundinnen.

„Dieses Biest!", fauchte Alex.

„Die baggert ihn an!", hisste Lorrain.

„Und da heißt es immer, nur Männer wären eifersüchtig.", flüsterte Sirius zu Remus und Peter, so das es die vier Freundinnen nicht hören konnten.

James sah der Sucherin nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Geste nicht nur gekränkter Sucher-Stolz war.

Der Spielstand lag nach fast einer Stunde bei 110 zu 20 für Gryffindor.

„Blatchley hat den Quaffel. Die Treiber – Gorillas an seiner Seite!"

„Miles!", unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall. „Höre ich noch so einen Kommentar und ich entbinde sie ihrer Pflicht als Stadionkommentator."

Miles nahm das magische Mikrofon aus der Reichweite der Professorin.

„Harper ist an Blatchley's Seite. Die Treiber begleiten sie. Fraser startet einen Angriff. Oh nein, er wurde von einem Klatscher erwischt."

William strauchelte für einen kurzen Moment auf seinem Besen. Larry flog auf ihn zu und fing ihn ab. Blut quoll aus seiner Nase.

Ein Pfiff hallte durch das Stadion.

„Auszeit!", rief Madame Hooch.

Die Gryffindormannschaft sammelte sich um ihren verletzten Jäger und sank zu Boden.

Madame Pomfrey eilte zu ihnen und behandelte William.

„Wir liegen gut im Spiel!", lobte Brian. „James, wenn du demnächst den Schnatz siehst, dann fang ihn. Selbst wenn du Murray vom Besen werfen musst."

„Habe ich schon jemals dem generischen Sucher freiwillig den Vortritt gelassen?", fragte Prongs sarkastisch.

„Nein, aber ich wollte es nur noch mal sagen.", grinste sein Kapitän.

William war wieder hergestellt und begab sich zu ihnen.

„Wieder fit?", fragte ihn Rose. Er nickte.

„Auszeit vorbei!", rief Madame Hooch mahnend.

Die Spieler stießen sich erneut ab.

„Slytherin hat den Quaffel. Sie fliegen unter Welsh und Hanckok hindurch. Christian Wired erwartet sie schon. Selbst der Klatscher von Graham kann sie nicht aufhalten!", schallte Miles Stimme.

„Er wirft und... nein, er ist an Wired vorbei gekommen. Aber Gryffindor führt noch immer mit 110 zu 30 Punkten."

James hielt nun nach dem Schnatz Ausschau. Er war nicht bei den Ringen, den Zuschauerständen oder kurz über der Rasenfläche. Wie ein Adler zog er seine Kreise weit oben, über dem Spielfeld. Er verfolgte Murray nicht mehr, doch nun tat sie es mit ihm.

„Seht ihr, wie sie ihm ständig nach schaut?", fauchte Lily.

„Dieses Biest!", stimmte Alex zu.

„Man möchte meinen, Lily ist eifersüchtig.", grinste Sirius Remus und Peter an. Sie nickten heimlich, nachdem ihnen giftige Blicke zugeworfen wurde.

„Es wäre nur gerecht, wenn Prongs das erfährt.", wisperte Padfoot. „Lils sagt nämlich immer zu ihm, er soll nicht eifersüchtig sein und sich wie ein kleines Kind benehmen."

Olympia Murray holte auf und flog direkt neben James.

Wieder lächelte sie ihn an. Doch etwas anderes erhaschte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein goldener Schimmer.

Wieder hechtete sie los. James ihr nach. Olympia hatte den Vorteil, dass sie leichter war und fast kein Wind herrschte der sie vom Kurs abbringen konnte.

„Beide Sucher scheinen den Schnatz gesichtet zuhaben!", brüllte Miles gespannt. Schüler und Professoren im näheren Umkreis mussten sich die Ohren zuhalten.

Brian suchte das Spielfeld ab. Die Sucherin war etwas vor James. Der Kapitän wusste, dass James nur schwerlich aufholen konnte. Sie hatten alles genau abgesprochen.

„Was macht Graham?", Verwunderung lag in der Stimme des Kommentators. Brian flog auf die Sucher zu. Es sah aus, las würden alle drei miteinander kollidieren.

„Seht euch das an!", hallte es durch das Stadion.

Der Schnatz surrte vor ihnen hin und her.

James sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass etwas auf ihn zuflog. Er tauchte ein paar Meter nach unten ab.

Olympia hatte ihre Augen starr auf den Schnatz gerichtet. Sie sah nicht was auf sie zukam!

Brian presste sich an seinen Besen. Er war nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Inständig betete er, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen stoßen würde.

Wie ein Pfeil kam er aus dem Nichts. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als plötzlich etwas Großes vor ihr auftauchte. Murray riss ihren Besen nach Rechts und stieß mit Brian zusammen.

James flog gerade unter ihr, als der Gryffindor Kapitän die Sucherin abfing. Es war nur noch eine Sache von Sekunden und James schloss seine Finger um den kleinen goldenen Ball.

„Was für eine Taktik!" drang Miles Fines Stimme an sein Ohr.

Die Schüler in den Ständen tobten.

„Gryffindor gewinnt mit 260 zu 30!"

Auf dem Boden angekommen umarmte sich das Team. Brian hielt sich die Schulter.

„Sie hat mich noch einmal ordentlich angerempelt.", erklärte er grinsend.

Schüler waren nun mittlerweile auf dem Rasen angekommen.

Die Gryffindors wurden von einer Umarmung in die Nächste weiter gereicht.

„Wirklich gute Taktik!", grinste Sirius James an.

„Brian und ich haben Tage darüber getüftelt!", lachte sein Freund zurück.

Als sich der Trubel etwas gelegt hatte stand Dumbledore vor ihm. Ein großer Kreis hatte sich gebildet.

Prongs sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Mr. Graham und Mr. Potter.", setzte der Schulleiter an. „werden dieses Jahr ihr Examen machen und dann unsere geliebte Schule für immer verlassen.", Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten. „Da dies ihr letztes Spiel für ihre Hausmannschaft war, werden ihnen schon heute die Auszeichnungen für große sportliche Leistungen überreicht."

Applaus entbrannte.

James merkte, wie ihm eine leichte Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Er hatte noch nie etwas für öffentliche Auszeichnungen übrig gehabt.

Professor McGonagall stand neben Dumbledore und hielt zwei große Tafeln in den Händen.

Der Schulleiter überreichte Brian seine als erstes. Das dunkle Holz war poliert worden und in der Mitte prangerte ein goldenes Blatt.

_Für besondere sportliche Leistungen_

_Brian Graham_

_Gryffindor Quidditch Kapitän_

_Treiber_

Stand darauf geschrieben.

Dumbledore wandte sich dann an James und händigte ihm seine Auszeichnung aus.

_Für besondere sportliche Leistungen_

_James Potter_

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

Sucher

Ein Applaus entbrannte, Jubelrufe wurden laut. Kurz um, fast das ganze Stadion feierte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Professor McGonagall und gab beiden die Hand.

„Und nun, denke ich, sollten wir uns zurück zum Schloss begeben. Ich vermute Gryffindor möchte seinen Sieg feiern.", sagte der Schulleiter als letztes und trieb die Schüler vor sich her.

Lily stand bei James.

„Wie hieß die andere Sucherin?", fragte sie, um Ruhe bemüht.

Sirius stand neben ihnen und beäugte sie komisch.

„Olympia Murray.", antwortete James leichthin.

„Aha.", sagte Lily kurz und ging zu der wartenden Alex.

Prongs schaute Padfoot fragend an.

„Warum hat sie das gefragt? Miles hat es doch am Anfang des Spiels gesagt."

Sein Freund grinste.

„Ich denke, das war die Logik einer Frau. Sie wollte bestimmt hören ‚wie' du ihren Namen sagst."

Sein Gegenüber blickte ihn gepuzzelt an.

„Als Murray dir ihre Haare ins Gesicht warf oder als sie dich vor dem Spiel angesprochen hat, hättest du Lils erleben müssen. Sie war so eifersüchtig!", lachte Sirius lautstark.

James grinste gemein.

„So, sie war eifersüchtig? Und dabei sagt sie mir immer, ich soll mich nicht so kindisch benehmen."

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich an.

„Los, jetzt wird gefeiert!", lachte Sirius erneut und sie gingen in Richtung Schloss.


	36. Zweifel

_Hallo meine Lieben!_

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass Ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber ich habe viel zutun. :-) Aber ich gelobe Besserung. Vielleicht werde ich bei meinen anderen Stories auch bald wieder updaten. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. _

_Also dann, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Nur zur Info, es sind noch 4 Kapitel übrig._

_Liebe Grüße & Bussi_

_Tanja_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Kapitel 36- Zweifel**

Die Siegesfeier hielt solange an, bis Professor McGonagall auftauchte und allem ein Ende setzte.

Nur langsam löste sich die Veranstaltung auf.

„Ein Vögelchen hat mir heute gezwitschert, dass du eifersüchtig warst.", frohlockte James.

„Ich? Nein.", stritt Lily ab. „Ich war lediglich darüber erzürnt als dir dieses, ähm,"

„Biest!", warf Sirius im vorbeigehen ein.

Lily schickte ihm einen bösen Blick nach.

„Als dir dieses Mädchen ihre Haare ins Gesicht warf.", beendete sie.

„Aha.", sagte er ironisch. „Aber das war ja noch gar nichts. Das ganze Spiel über hat sie versucht sich mit mir zu unterhalten."

„Worauf ich natürlich nicht reagiert habe.", legte er gleich nach, als seine Freundin ihn anfunkelte.

„Lily, kommst du endlich?" rief Lorrain die Treppen hinunter.

„Gute Nacht, James."

„Ja, dir auch.", und sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal.

James öffnete die Türe zu seinem Schlafsaal.

„Und? Was hat sie gesagt?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Oh, natürlich hat sie alles abgestritten.", feixte er.

„Hast du dir eigentlich schon etwas für ihren Geburtstag überlegt?", fragte Remus gespannt.

„Beim Merlin. Sie hat diesen Monat Geburtstag.", stellte James geschockt fest.

„Wann hat sie denn?", wollte Peter wissen.

„Am 21. Mai.", James Stirn war in Falten. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen."

„Nur gut das ich dich erinnert habe.", grinste Moony.

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich?", fragte Sirius.

„Lorrain hat es erwähnt. Ellen, Alex und Lorrain wollen vielleicht eine kleine Überraschungsparty für Lily machen."

„Ich möchte nicht wissen wie die endet.", grübelte Prongs und dachte an die Flasche Kribbelsekt.

Er saß auf seinem Bett und überlegte. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn.

„James.", sagte Padfoot ernst.

„Ja?"

„Du liebst sie sehr, richtig?"

„Ja.", antwortete sein Freund wahrheitsgetreu.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr das zeigen."

„Das zeige ich ihr, jeden Tag."

Sirius grinste. „Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, ihr das anderweitig zuzeigen. Frag sie, ob sie später mit dir zusammen zieht."

James sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? ‚Hallo Liebling, willst du nach der Schule mit mir zusammen ziehen?'"

Sirius grübelte. „Mh, du hast recht. Das hört sich echt blöd an. Vergiss es."

Aber James vergaß es in dieser Nacht nicht.

In zwei Wochen war der nächste Termin für ein Hogsmeade Wochenende und James wusste genau was er an diesem freien Tag machen wollte.

Er plante alles genau. Lily würde bestimmt misstrauisch werden, aber hinterher konnte er alles erklären und sie würde ihm sicher nicht böse sein.

„Sirius, ich habe eine Idee, wegen Lilys Geburtstag.", verkündete James am nächsten Tag.

„Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, aber das wird nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten abgehen."

„Weniger gut."

„Ich weiß, aber das ist es mir wert."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Ja, ich meine und du musst mit mir kommen und keiner darf es erfahren."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich muss nach London."

Sirius schaute Prongs erstaunt an.

„Wie willst du nach London kommen und wann?"

„Bald ist das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende und in den Drei Besen ist ein öffentlicher Floh-Netzwerk- Anschluss.", erklärte James.

„Aber Alex will mit mir nach Hogsmeade!", grübelte Padfoot. „Das sagt sie schon seit Wochen."

„Denk dir was aus.", animierte ihn sein bester Freund.

„Ich kann Alex nicht anlügen!"

James war überrascht.

„Du sollst sie nicht anlügen. Nur die Wahrheit ausschmücken, so dass sie uns nützt."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was soll ich sagen?"

„Du musst Familienangelegenheiten regeln.", schlug Prongs vor.

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass ich mit meiner Familie gebrochen habe!", Padfoots Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus.

„Dann musst du eben zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch!", offerierte James erneut.

„Das könnte gehen. Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich sage, ich muss was erledigen."

„Lily wird das gar nicht gefallen.", bemerkte Sirius. „Du weißt, auf was du dich da einlässt?"

„Ja, sie wird mir nicht böse sein."

„Wenn du es sagst."

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Die Schüler erwarteten sehnsüchtig das freie Wochenende. Pläne wurden geschmiedet. Da wollten welche zu Zonko's, andere in den Honigtopf, denn im Sommer bot der Laden auch eine gigantische Palette an Eiscreme. Von den normalen Sorten Apfel, Vanille oder Erdbeere bis hin zu Chili-Schoko oder Käsecrem-Trüffel- Lauch-Eis. Ohrenschmalz und Popelgeschmack waren aus dem Sortiment genommen worden. Da war der Anklang nicht sehr hoch gewesen.

Lily verschwendete eigentlich keinen Gedanken daran, dass James nicht mit ihr nach Hogsmeade kommen würde und so war sie sehr überrascht, als er ihr an dem besagten Samstag morgen erklärte, er hätte etwas zu erledigen und könnte nicht mit ihr kommen. Überhaupt war er in letzter Zeit etwas zurückhaltend gewesen. Zwar überschüttete er sie noch immer mit Küssen und Umarmungen, doch etwas war anders. Als versuchte James etwas vor ihr zu verbergen.

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an.

„Warum?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Sag ich dir später.", sagte James bestimmend, gab ihr einen lieblosen Kuss und verschwand.

Geknickt stand sie unter dem Portal der Eingangshalle.

Was ist nur los mit ihm? Er benimmt sich schon seit zwei Wochen so., dachte sie.

Lily überlegte kurz. Vielleicht war noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum., und entschlossen stieg sie die Stufen hinauf.

Gähnende leere wartete dort auf sie. Seufzend ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen stand Alex vor einem Spiegel. Ihr Gesicht zeigte den Hauch von Wut.

„Warum bist du noch hier?", platzte ihre Freundin heraus. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mit Sirius nach Hogsmeade."

„Das dachte ich auch.", schnaubte Alex, sichtlich um Beherrschung ringend.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Er sagte mir heute Morgen, er hätte eine dringende Eule bekommen und müsste weg. Familienangelegenheiten.", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Wer es glaubt."

„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit.", gesellte sich Lils zu ihr. „James hat etwas Ähnliches zu mir gesagt."

Die beiden sahen sich an.

„Da stimmt was nicht.", legte Alex fest.

„Ja, aber das finden wir raus. Die können keine Geheimnisse vor uns haben!"

„Genau!", und sie eilten aus dem Raum, die Stufen hinunter, hinaus ins freie.

Von fern sahen sie Schüler durch die Tore von Hogwarts gehen.

Die Sonne brannte und sie entledigten sich ihrer Umhänge.

„Was können sie nur vorhaben?", fauchte Alex aufbrausend. Lily sah sie entgeistert an. Wann war eine Alexandra Shea einmal wütend? Das konnte man über die Jahre an einer Hand abzählen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgetreu und sie passierten die geflügelten Eber.

Sie fand, dass sie unheimlich aussahen und wunderte sich warum sie dort überhaupt standen.

Die Straßen von Hogsmeade waren überfüllt mit lachenden Schülern, die aus den Geschäften strömten, wie ein Bienenschwarm auf Wanderschaft und andere Läden wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm befielen. Zuweilen konnten sie Schüler mit gefährlich aufgetürmten Eisbechern erblicken, die damit drohten zur Seite zu fallen, wie der schiefe Turm von Pisa.

Sie hofften auf Lorrain und Ellen zutreffen, doch beide waren nirgends zusehen und so entschlossen sie sich in die Drei Besen zu gehen und ein kühles Butterbier zu trinken.

Lily brachte zwei große Gläser mit dem eisgekühlten Getränk an ihren Tisch.

„Ich schöre, ich bezahle Filch dafür Sirius zu foltern!", schlug Alex mit der Hand auf den Tisch und etwas Schaum schwappte auf den Tisch. „Wenn ich raus bekomme, dass er sich mit jemandem trifft, wird er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!"

„Alex, Sirius würde dich nie hintergehen.", versicherte Lily ihr.

„Das weiß ich eigentlich, aber er hat mich noch nie angelogen und es macht mich wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen warum er mich anlügt. Macht das eigentlich Sinn?"

„Nein, Alex!", sagte Lily. „Aber was soll ich da sagen. James benimmt sich seit dem letzten Quidditch Spiel so komisch. Er ist zwar lieb und nett, aber ich habe immer das Gefühl er will mir etwas sagen, traut sich aber nicht."

Rose schlenderte an ihren Tisch.

„Wo habt ihr denn eure Freunde an einem so schönen Tag hin geschickt?", fragte sie schelmisch.

„Oh, sie sagten uns sie wollten etwas in Hogsmeade für uns besorgen.", schaltete Alex schnell.

„Wirklich?", fragte ihr Gegenüber erstaunt. „Dann müssen sie aber nicht das richtige gefunden haben, denn sie sind vorhin weg geflooht."

„Echt?", wollte nun Lily erstaunt wissen. „War noch jemand bei ihnen?"

„Ob jemand bei ihnen war weiß ich nicht genau, aber als sie den Kamin benutzen wollten, kam diese Slytherin auf James zu und hat ihn angesprochen. Kurz nach Sirius und James ist sie dann auch weg geflooht.", erzählte Rose unschuldig.

„Aha, danke Rose.", ertönte Lilys Stimme unglaublich süß.

Was soll das, dachte Lily.

„Keine Ursache.", antwortete diese und ging zurück zu Fiona und William.

Was hat das zu bedeuten?

Lily und Alex sahen sich vielsagend an.

„Der kann was erleben!", grummelte sie.

Aber an diesem Tag sollten sie nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Denn beim Abendessen war noch immer keine Spur von den beiden Lügnern.

„Das ist sehr gemein von ihnen. So etwas Hinterhältiges.", schnaufte Lorrain zwischen einem Schluck Kürbissaft und einem bissen Hühnchen.

Remus und Peter saßen unbeteiligt neben den vier Mädchen.

„Ihr wisst es, oder?", fuhr Ellen die beiden an.

„Nein!", stritt Moony wahrheitsgetreu ab. „Wir haben keine Ahnung. Heute früh sind sie wie von einem Billywig gestochen aus dem Schlafsaal gestürmt."

„Warum macht er so was nur?", seufzte Lily. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich Gedanken gemacht, warum James sie in letzter Zeit mied und dann war es wie ein Schlag in ihre Gedanken gekommen. Dieses Mädchen von Slytherin.

Schon während des Spieles hatten die beiden unter ihrer Nase angefangen zu flirten. Anders konnte es nicht sein.

Sie hatte James am Kamin angesprochen und war dann nach ihm weg geflooht. Wahrscheinlich an einen geheimen Ort, wo er sich mit ihr traf und Sirius sollte ihm Deckung geben. Alles verheimlichen.

Ihr war ganz elend zumute.

„Ich geh ins Bett.", sagte Lily plötzlich und stand auf.

„Es ist halb sieben, Lils. Und es ist Samstag!", wies sie Ellen drauf hin.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will ins Bett.", und sie schlurfte davon.

„Wie kann er so was nur mit ihr machen!", zischte Alex. „Und morgen hat sie auch noch Geburtstag. Ein tolles Geschenk macht er ihr!"

Peter und Remus fühlten sich in dieser männerfeindlichen Runde sehr fehl am Platz und machten, dass sie aus der Großen Halle kamen.

„Meinst du, er will sie loswerden?", fragte Wormtail auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Moony zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe für James, dass er einen guten Grund für sein Verhalten hat. Sonst wird er sich vor mir dafür verantworten müssen."

Lily war wirklich in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen, stellten Remus und Peter erstaunt fest, als sie durch das Portraitloch gekrabbelt waren. Nirgends konnten sie eine feuerrote Mähne sehen.

/o/

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen.

Er findet nichts mehr an mir., dachte sie und eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Konnte es wirklich vorbei sein? Anders konnte sie sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Morgen würde sie ihn zur Rede stellen. So konnte sie das nicht lassen.

Weitere kleine salzige Tropfen suchten sich einen Weg über ihre Wange und geleiteten sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Alles war verloren. Lily stand ganz alleine. Alles um sie herum war dunkel. Höhnisches Gelächter prasselte auf sie nieder. ‚Er hat dich nur benutzt' erklang eine gehässige Stimme. Sie konnte nicht sehen wer da sprach. Die Dunkelheit gab niemanden preis. Ihr war kalt. Alles war plötzlich mit einer Raureifschicht überzogen. Sie zitterte. Niemand tröstete sie. Niemand wollte sie vor dem Schmerz bewahren.

Lily schreckte hoch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war nur ein Traum.

Jemand hatte das Fenster geöffnet und kühle Nachtluft strömte herein. Es war Ende Mai und die lauen Sommernächte ließen noch auf sich warten. Schweigend kletterte Lily unter ihre Bettdecke und zog sie bis zur Nasenspitze. Morgen würde sie sich Gewissheit verschaffen.

/o/

James und Sirius kamen spät abends in den Drei Besen an.

„Noch so spät auf den Beinen?", fragte die Wirtin freundlich.

Sirius lächelte charmant.

„Ein gutes Geschenk für die Freundin zu finden nimmt viel Zeit in Anspruch."

„Dafür sollte man sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen.", lachte Madame Rosmerta.

Wie Recht sie doch hat., grummelte Sirius. James hatte ihn in zig Geschäfte gezerrt, bis sie dann doch wieder in den aller ersten Laden gestürmt waren um dort das Geschenk zu kaufen.

„Du schuldest mir was.", brachte Padfoot unter größter Mühe hervor, als sie sich den Weg hoch zum Schloss schleppten. „Ich weiß.", grinste sein Freund.

Im Schloss holte James die Karte heraus. Filch war in seinem Büro und Mrs. Norris im Kerker. Schnell erklommen sie die Stufen zum Gryffindor Turm.

/o/

Lily hatte schon viele Glückwünsche erhalten, aber glücklich war sie bei weitem nicht. Wie betäubt setzte sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen an den Haustisch. Alex, Ellen und Lorrain stürmten auf sie ein und überschütteten sie mit Wünschen. Lily wusste, dass ihre Freunde alles ernst meinten, aber richtig wahr nahm sie, sie nicht.

Alles rauschte an ihr vorbei.

„Danke.", konnte sie nur murmeln und zwang sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

„Lily, kann ich mit dir reden.", ertönte es plötzlich hinter ihr.

James trafen giftige Blicke von Alex, Lorrain und Ellen.

„Ja, klar.", antwortete sie monoton.

„Würdest du bitte mit mir raus kommen?"

„Ja, klar.", und sie erhob sich.

James bemerkte, dass mit Lily etwas nicht stimmte, aber er ignorierte dieses Gefühl und ging mit ihr aus der Großen Halle.

Sirius setzte sich auf den Platz, den Lily gerade noch eingenommen hatte. Zornige Blicke trafen ihn.

„Was ist denn?", wollte er überrascht wissen.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nichts."

„Was denn?"

„James will Lily abservieren, stimmt's!", fauchte Alex. „Und du hast ihm gestern geholfen, sich mit seiner Neuen zu treffen."

Padfoot fiel alles aus dem Gesicht.

„HA!", triumphierte seine Freundin. „Ihr wurdet gestern gesehen, wie ihr weg geflooht seid und kurz danach ist diese Sucherin von Slytherin euch gefolgt."

„Seid ihr paranoid?", brachte Padfoot gerade so heraus. „James hat ihr wieder eine Abfuhr gegeben. Wir haben uns nicht mit ihr getroffen."

Die drei Damen beäugten ihn kritisch.

„Ich schwöre es!", setzte er nach. „Ich trinke auch Veritaserum, wenn es sein muss."

„Wo seid ihr dann hin?", harkte Lorrain nach.

„Wir haben ein Geschenk besorgt."

„Für Lily?"

„Wen sonst?"

„Warum habt ihr das nicht gesagt?"

„Von Überraschungen spricht man gewöhnlich nicht."

„War euch klar, dass sie sich Gedanken macht, wenn ihr so Geheimniskrämer seid?"

„Nein!"

„Sie denkt, James will sie verlassen!", platze Alex heraus.

„Oh Merlin.", entfuhr es Sirius.

Lily ging mechanisch neben James. Er führte sie auf die Schlossgründe. Es war warm, aber dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen. Es sah nach einem Frühlingsgewitter aus.

Am See setzten sie sich ins Grass. Eine ängstliche Erwartung erfüllte Lily. Die Furcht vor dem, was gleich kommen würde. Man wollte immer alleine sein, wenn man mit jemandem Schluss machte. Der Ton in James Stimme hatte irgendwie aufgeregt geklungen. War man aufgeregt, wenn man mit jemandem Schluss machte? Wenn man dem anderen, der einen noch immer liebte gleich das Herz brach.

Lily kämpfte mit ihren Tränen, doch sie hatte sich noch gut unter Kontrolle.

James räusperte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht so richtig, wie ich beginnen soll, Lily.", seine Stimme schien zu zittern.

Gleich, gleich würde er sagen, dass es vorbei war. Gleich würde er sagen, dass er eine andere liebte.

„Du hast bestimmt bemerkt, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas anders war.", er hielt inne.

Jetzt war es so weit. Lily blickte ihn an.

„Es hatte einen Grund. Ich wollte dir die ganze Zeit schon etwas sehr wichtig sagen."

Nun würde es kommen.

„Aber ich wollte noch etwas warten. Die Zeit war einfach nicht richtig."

Es wurde unerträglich.

„Jetzt sag doch endlich, dass du Schluss machen willst.", rief sie halb erstickt.

Völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht schaute er sie an.

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er und blinzelte sie verstört an.

„Nein, ist schon gut.", sagte sie schluchzend. „Ich habe es irgendwie schon seit gestern gewusst."

„Lily, ich will doch gar nicht Schluss machen!", unterbrach er sie aufgebracht.

Perplex blickte sie ihn an.

„Willst du nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Aber warum hast du dich in letzter Zeit so komisch benommen?"

„Das wollte ich dir eben erklären!"

Er wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und nahm ihre Hand.

„Lily, ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde dich verlassen.", und er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie schluchzte kurz.

„Ich war gestern nicht mit dir in Hogsmeade, weil ich ein Geschenk für dich besorgt habe."

„Für mich?"

„Natürlich für dich, du hast schließlich heute Geburtstag. Heute ist doch der 21 Mai? Oder?"

„Ja.", bestätigte sie.

„Na also. Ich wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wird.", sanft drückte er ihre Hand.

Lily schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Ich bin so paranoid, dachte sie und hätte sich am liebsten selber geohrfeigt.

James drückte ihr etwas in die Hand. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah ihn an.

„Lily, möchtest du mich heiraten?", fragte er sanft, noch immer ihre Hand haltend, in der sich jetzt eine kleine Schatulle befand.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Lily die Worte verarbeitete hatte, die James gerade gesagt hatte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebling.", setzte er noch nach.

Alle ihre Ängste und Befürchtungen waren mit einem Mal verschwunden.

Lily schaute ihn an. „Ja.", brachte sie gerade so hervor.

„Du willst mich heiraten?", fragte James noch einmal mit freudig erregter Stimme, so als hätte er ihre Antwort nicht richtig verstanden.

„Ja.", sagte sie erneut und diesmal lauter.

Prongs drückte Lily an sich. „Ich wollte dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen, aber ich wollte bis zu deinem Geburtstag warten."

Lily küsste ihn stürmisch und sie landeten im Gras. Kurz darauf streifte James den silbernen Reif über ihren linken Ringfinger.


	37. Lily und James Potter

**Kapitel 37- Lily und James Potter**

„Warum ‚Oh Merlin'?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Lily wird ihr blaues Wunder erleben.", lachte Sirius.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Was ist das für ein Geschenk?", bohrte Ellen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen.", wehrte sich Padfoot.

„Oh doch, das kannst du.", bedrängte ihn Alex.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht.", sagte er endgültig. „Das ist allein die Sache von Lily und James."

Die Mädchen funkelten ihn weiterhin böse an.

„Ich sage es euch nicht. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Lily besah sich ihren Ring. Er war aus Silber und in der Mitte war ein Feuerroter Stein eingelassen. Er glühte ihr entgegen. Hätte man ihn berührt, wäre man verwundert gewesen, das man sich nicht verbrannt hätte.

„Er ist wunderschön.", sie lächelte.

„Ich wusste erst nicht was dir gefallen würde.", gestand ihr James. „Ich habe Sirius in jeden Juwelierladen gezerrt. Das er mich hinterher nicht umgebracht hat war alles. Ich wollte einen Ring der dich verkörpert.", er grinste.

„Und ich dachte du hintergehst mich mit der Sucherin von Slytherin.", Lily schüttelte resignierend ihren Kopf.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Mädchen.", tadelte er sie gespielt.

„Ich weiß," gab sie zu. „Diesmal war ich der Idiot."

„Nein, du bist kein Idiot.", rief James. „Du bist jetzt endgültig meine Lily Evans."

„Potter.", sagte sie.

„Oh, stimmt. Meine Lily Potter."

„Das hört sich so komisch an.", bemerkte Lily.

„Noch bist du Lily Evans, aber in ein paar Monaten musst du dich an diesen Namen gewöhnen."

„Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich denjenigen auf den Mond gehext, der zu mir Lily Potter gesagt hätte."

„Da wusstest du auch noch nicht was gut für dich ist."

Sie knuffte ihn in die Schulter.

Plötzlich fing sie an mit Lachen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als ich dir in der Fünften mal eine Ohrfeige gehauen habe, weil du versucht hast mich zu küssen?"

„Wie könnte ich den Tag vergessen. Der kommt gleich hinter dem mit den Hörnern."

„_Oh nein! Denk ja nicht, dass du mir so davon kommst!", fauchte sie._

„_Was willst du?", fragte er kühl._

„_Ich habe es genau gesehen!"_

„Was sollst du denn gesehen haben."

„_Ich habe genau gesehen wie du deinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hast!"_

„_Du hast gar nichts gesehen."_

„_Ich habe sehr gute Augen! Ich trage hier nicht die Brille von uns beiden!", konterte sie._

_Lily lief neben James her. Ihre Umhänge bauschten sich auf, da sie so schnell die Gänge entlang eilten. _

„_Das war Sirius, nicht ich."_

„_Potter, du standest dort alleine. Keiner deiner Schoßhündchen war dabei."_

„_Es gibt vielleicht jemanden der mir ähnlich sieht."_

„_Du bist ein Gryffindor und das gehört sich einfach nicht für einen Gryffindor!", ihre Stimme hatte eine aufmerksamkeitshaschende Lautstärke erreicht. _

_Einige Schüler blickten zu ihnen._

„_Du kannst mich nicht auf dem Gang für etwas verantwortlichen machen.", platzte er heraus. Was würden die Schüler von ihm denken. „Los, rein da." Und er zerrte sie zur nächsten Tür._

_Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss._

„_Du kannst mich nicht vor anderen Schülern so anmotzen. Ich bin ziemlich bekannt, was sollen die von mir denken?"_

„_Genau das richtige!"_

„_Also nur Gutes."_

_Lily schnaubte verächtlich._

„_Gnade dem, der Gutes von dir denkt."_

„_Das kann man für dich auch nur hoffen."_

„_Lenk nicht ab. Ich habe gesehen wie du deinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hast. Solche Fledermausohren kannst nur du."_

„_Danke!"_

„_Das war kein Lob!"_

„_Klang aber so."_

„_War es aber nicht."_

„_Na und wenn ich ihn verhext habe? Was willst du machen?"_

„_Dich melden."_

„_Das würdest du nicht wagen."_

„_Klar, das würde nur jedermanns Meinung bestätigen."_

„_Welche Meinungen?"_

_Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben._

„_Mr. Potter fragt plötzlich nach der Meinung anderer!"_

„_Sag nicht Mr. Potter, Miss Evans."_

"_Seit wann schert es dich, wie ich dich anrede?"_

„_Ich bin zwar älter und ein besserer Zauberer, aber für dich darf es auch James sein."_

„_Eher würde ich Snape küssen und ein besserer Zauberer bist du nicht. Eher ein Aufschneider."_

„_Was für eine abfällige Bemerkung über einen geliebten Mitschüler."_

„_Du oder Snape?"_

„_Mich natürlich."_

„_Als ob du ein geliebter Mitschüler wärst."_

„_Das kann man von dir auch nicht gerade behaupten."_

„_Ich bin eine geliebte Mitschülerin."_

„_Von wem denn? Filch und Mrs. Norris."_

"_Die sind keine Schüler, du solltest dir unbedingt was bei Madame Pomfrey für dein Gedächtnis holen. Oder dir mal die Ohren sauber machen."_

„_Ich wollte nur sehen wie du reagierst."_

„_Aber klar doch. Potter, gib endlich mal was zu."_

„_Ich kann nicht zugeben, was ich nicht getan habe."_

„_Lügner."_

„_Ich lüge nicht."_

„_Doch."_

„_Nein."_

„_Jetzt gerade wieder."_

„_Ach, sei still."_

„_Ha, gewonnen!", rief Lily aus und riss die Arme in die Luft._

_James sah sie mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. _

„_Was war denn das?", fragte er sarkastisch, aber auch wieder amüsiert._

„_Nichts.", schnell ließ sie die Arme wieder sinken. Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen._

„_War das ein Wettstreit für dich? Wer sagt am Ende dem anderen das er still sein soll?", James war empört._

„_Ja und wieder nein."_

„_Was soll das jetzt wieder bedeuten?"_

„_Es ist eine Genugtuung für mich, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen!", wobei sie das Wort Genugtuung sehr langsam und deutlich aussprach._

„_Ich bin kein Legastheniker. Du kannst n-o-r-m-a-l mit mir reden."_

„_W-i-r-k-l-i-c-h-? D-a-s h-ä-t-t-e i-c-h d-i-r n-i-e z-u-g-e-t-r-a-u-t!"_

"_Argh! Lass das!", fauchte er sie an._

„_Ha! Schon wieder gewonnen!", und diesmal wackelte Lily mit den Hüften und drehte sich im Kreis._

„_Was wird das? Ein Kriegstanz?"_

„_Wenn du so weiter machst, dann schon."_

„_Eher wende ich einen Schockzauber bei dir an."_

„_Das würdest du dir nicht wagen!"_

„_Klar."_

„_Und wie willst du das begründen?"_

„_Ich sage einfach du hast mich angefallen."_

„_Potter, jeder in ganz Hogwarts und Hogsmeade weiß, dass ich dich nie anfassen würde."_

„_Vielleicht verstellst du dich nur. Eigentlich möchtest du ständig in meiner Nähe sein."_

„_Falsch gedacht. Ich würde lieber in eine andere Schule gehen, damit ich dich nicht sehen müsste."_

„_Da hast du aber leider Pech gehabt."_

„_Es kann nicht alles im Leben glatt gehen und so einen Wichtigtuer wie dich gibt es überall."_

„_Ich bin kein Wichtigtuer."_

„_Und was war das dann letzte Woche?"_

„_Was soll da gewesen sein?"_

„_Du willst es wissen?"_

„_Ja!"_

„_Na gut. Ich zitiere dich: 'Quidditch ist doch der einzig wahre Sport. Wenn ich kein Jäger wäre, was wäre der Zaubererwelt nur verloren gegangen. 200 Punkte in einem Spiel, dass muss erst mal ein anderer Jäger schaffen.' Zitat Ende."_

„_So habe ich das nie gesagt."_

„_So vielleicht nicht. Aber es waren diese Worte, da bin ich mir sicher."_

„_Du bist auch nicht viel besser."_

„_Ach, und was soll ich mal gesagt haben, was so wichtigtuerisch war?"_

„_Du willst es wissen?", fragte er jetzt mit derselben herausfordernden Stimme._

„_Ja."_

„_Na gut, dann hör mal zu. ‚Ich verstehe nicht warum die anderen Schüler den Schwebezauber nicht beherrschen. Der ist doch so was von einfach. Die Handbewegungen der anderen sind einfach ganz falsch!' Zitat auch Ende.'_

„_Potter.", Lily seufzte. "Das war in der ersten Klasse in Zauberkunst."_

„_Aber du hast es mal gesagt."_

„_Damals habe ich viel gesagt. Da war ich auch noch nicht so klug mich von dir weg zusetzen." _

„_Aber du hast es mal gesagt!", bestand er darauf._

„_Na gut, wenn es dich glücklich macht mir etwas unter die Nase zu reiben, was schon vier Jahre her ist. Dann bitte! Wenn dir nichts Besseres einfällt."_

„_Mir fällt auch noch was Besseres ein."_

„_Ich höre!"_

„_Letzte Woche hast du gesagt..."_

„_Ja?"_

„_Da hast du gesagt...", setzte James von neuem an._

„_Da habe ich gesagt?", Lily hatte einen fragenden Gesichtsaudruck._

„_Da hast du gesagt, dass du viel besser zaubern kannst als ich. Wenn das nicht wichtigtuerisch ist."_

_Lily rieb sich mir ihrer Hand über ihre Stirn._

„_Potter, wir wissen beide, dass das jetzt gelogen war."_

„_War es nicht."_

„_War es doch!"_

„_Nein!"_

„_Doch!"_

„_NEIN!"_

„_DOCH!"_

„_Jetzt las mich doch auch mal gewinnen.", fauchte er sie an._

„_HA! Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal!", und Lily tanzte erneut ihren Freudentanz._

„_Ist wohl heute nicht dein Tag, oder?", fragte sie mitleidig._

„_Scheint so, jetzt kann eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen."_

„_Sicher?"_

„_Absolut sicher."_

„_Meinst du?"_

„_Klar."_

_Mit einem Mal kam er auf sie zu. Immer näher und näher._

_Lily starrte ihn perplex an, holte dann aber instinktiv aus und ihre Hand kollidierte mit seiner Wange. Sie hatte mit solcher Wucht zugeschlagen, dass sein Kopf noch immer zur Seite geneigt war, als sie mit bekam was sie gerade getan hatte._

„_Ja, heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag.", antwortete er und eilte auf die Türe zu._

_Schnellen Schrittes stürmte er auf die schwere Eichentür zu und drückte den Griff nach unten. So schnell wie möglich wollte er aus diesem Raum der Schande entfliehen. Jedoch hatte die Sache einen winzigen kleinen Haken. Die Tür ging nicht auf und James prallte mit voller Wucht gegen das feste Holz. Er hörte nur noch einen dumpfen Schlag und dann war alles schwarz._

_Lily würde diesen Moment nie vergessen, wie James gegen die Tür rammelte, sich den Kopf anschlug und nach hinten kippte._

„_Potter?", versuchte sie ihn zu wecken. Er hatte schon jetzt eine ziemlich kräftige Beule. Das rot vertrug sich gut mit dem seiner rechten Wange._

_Sie brauchte Hilfe. Sie versuchte die Türe zu öffnen. Sie ging nicht auf. Selbst ein „Alohomora" half nicht._

„_Potter.", sie kniete sich neben ihn. Keine Reaktion. Aber er atmete noch._

_Behutsam fühlte sie über die Beule. Sie konnte nicht viel machen, nur warten bis er wieder aufwachen würde._

„_Tja, gegen alte englische Eiche sollte man nie rennen. Da kann nichts Gutes bei rauskommen."_

„_Woher willst du das wissen?", sagte eine zaghafte Stimme neben ihr._

„_Oh, du bist wieder wach. Ich habe da so meine Erfahrungen."_

„_Selber schon getestet?"_

„_Nicht ganz."_

_James versuchte sich aufzusetzen._

„_Warte, nicht so schnell.", bremste Lily ihn._

_Kleine Punkte bewegten sich vor James Augen._

„_Ich muss in den Krankenflügel."_

„_Da kannst du dir gleich was für dein Gedächtnis geben lassen."_

„_Das ist nicht witzig, Evans."_

„_Für mich schon. Es sah klasse aus wie du dir den Kopf gestoßen hast."_

„_Hauptsache du hast Spaß.", knurrte er._

„_Na dann komm. Wir müssen raus hier."_

„_Aber wie?"_

„_Fenster."_

„_Bist du wahnsinnig?"_

„_Wir sind nur im ersten Stock. Außerdem bist du nun ein Zauberer oder nicht?"_

„_Klar bin ich einer."_

„_Also komm jetzt!", und sie half ihm hoch._

_Vorsichtig hangelten sie sich an dem heraufbeschworenen Seil hinunter. James hatte große Schwierigkeiten heil auf den Boden zukommen. Ihm brummte zu sehr der Kopf. Lily brachte ihn noch bis vor die Türe des Krankenflügels. _

„_Also dann.", sie grinste ihn an. „Ich geh dich jetzt dem Schulleiter melden."_

„_Das würdest du nicht machen!", fragte er geschockt, alarmiert und schwach zugleich._

„_Ha, ich habe nur Spaß gemacht.", lachte Lily. Zwinkerte ihm zu und ging den Gang entlang. _

„Das war damals so peinlich. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Solche Momente verdränge ich aus meinem Leben.", erinnerte sich James.

Etwas Nasses tropfte auf ihre Nasenspitzen. Und noch ein Tropfen. Und noch einer.

„Ich glaube es regnet.", bemerkte James.

„Lass es doch regnen."

„Aber wir werden nass."

„Dann lass uns doch nass werden."

„Aber wir werden uns erkälten."

„Dann erkälten wir uns eben."

Mittlerweile kamen ganze Bäche vom Himmel.

„Lily, wir sind nass bis auf die Haut. Wir sollten wieder rein gehen."

Lily hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht gen Himmel gerichtet. Die vielen kleinen Tropfen prasselten auf ihre Haut. Sie genoss die kleinen erfrischenden Berührungen, die ihr Freude und Erleichterung zurück brachten.

James betrachtete sich seine Freundin. Er hatte regelrecht Angst gehabt sie zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. Total nervös und aufgeregt war er gewesen. Am liebsten hätte er sich Frühs vor Aufregung fast übergeben. Aber jetzt lag das alles hinter ihm und es erschien ihm so töricht, dass er so gedacht, sich so gefühlt hatte.

Langsam schlenderten sie zurück zum Schloss. Bedächtig gingen sie die alten Steintreppen zur Eingangshalle empor. Kleine Wassertropfen schlichen sich aus Lilys Haaren und huschten über ihr Gesicht. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie plötzlich gestoppt.

„Halt! Wo wollt ihr hin!", rief Alex. Zusammen mit Ellen und Lorrain stand sie unter dem Portal zur Großen Halle.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", stürmten sie auf Lily ein. „Du weinst ja."

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht!", fauchten sie James an.

Sirius stand hinter ihnen und lachte lautlos.

„Er hat nichts gemacht. Ich weine nicht, draußen regnet es.", Lily deutet auf die Schlossgründe.

Erst jetzt bemerkten die Freundinnen, dass beide durchnässt waren.

„Was hat er dir geschenkt?" Es schien, als platzten ihre Freundinnen vor Neugierde.

Fragend schaute seine Freundin James an. Sollten sie es wissen?

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lily atmete tief durch und hob ihre linke Hand. Der nasse Ärmel ihres Umhangs verdeckte ihren Ringfinger.

„Was?", fragte Alex.

„Oh!", und Lily zog den Ärmel nach hinten.

„BEIM MERLIN!", schrieen die drei Freundinnen.

Sirius platzte bald das Trommelfell und James schien verwirrt.

„Beim Merlin! Lily!", Alex umarmte sie stürmisch und Lorrain und Ellen taten es ihr gleich.

Sirius kam auf James zugeschlendert.

„Also ist es jetzt soweit. Jetzt sucht sie die Farbe deiner Umhänge aus.", und erinnerte James damit an ihr Gespräch, in der ersten Nacht, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren.

Sein Freund lachte. „Sieht so aus."

„Ich wünsch euch alles Gute.", sagte Padfoot aufrichtig und beide umarmten sich brüderlich.

„Oh, das ist einfach zu süß!", schwärmten Lilys Freundinnen. „Was ist das für ein Stein?", wollte Ellen wissen.

Lils blickte James fragend an. Danach hatte sie gar nicht gefragt. Sie war einfach zu überwältigt gewesen.

„Turmalin.", antwortete Sirius stattdessen.

„Na wenigstens weißt du es.", bemerkte Lorrain spitz, lächelte aber.

„Du erlaubst doch, wenn wir dir deine Verlobte jetzt entführen, oder?", fragte Alex schelmisch und trieb Lily bereits vor sich her.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gab James zurück.

„Macht nichts, wir nehmen sie trotzdem mit.", lachte Lorrain. „Wir müssen jetzt ihren Geburtstag feiern. Ihr habt später noch Zeit zu anderen Dingen.", sie grinste vielsagend.

„Lorrain!", meldete sich Lily etwas schockiert zu Wort.

„Du bist jetzt mal still.", dirigierte Alex weiter und schob sie auf die Treppe zu.

Hilfe suchend blickte sich Lily nach ihrem Freund um. Er stand in einer Wasserlache, Sirius neben ihm. Seine Haare waren durch den Regen an seinen Kopf gedrückt, seine Kleidung hing nass an ihm und sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Machtlosigkeit.

„Ich liebe dich!", rief er ihr noch nach.

Lily blickte ihn liebevoll an und schickte ihm noch einen Luftkuss, bevor sie vollends von den anderen verschleppt wurde.

„So hast du dir den Tag bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.", sprach Sirius das aus, was er dachte.

„Du sagst es."

„Wie wäre es dann mit einem guten Frühstück, du frisch gebackener Verlobter?"

„Ein kleiner Trost, aber ich sage ‚Ja'.", antwortete James, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, der innerhalb von Sekunden seine Kleidung trocknete.

Kaum saßen sie an ihrem Haustisch, gesellten sich Remus und Peter zu ihnen.

„Was ist mit den Mädchen los?", fragte er perplex und nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Sie haben Lily durch den Gemeinschaftsraum getrieben und hemmungslos gelacht. Gestern sah das noch ganz anders aus. Da haben sich riesige Gewitterwolken über ihren Köpfen befunden."

„Ja, Frauen sind sehr wankelmütig.", gab Sirius zum Besten.

„Wisst ihr warum die so drauf sind?", Peter schien interessiert. Er ahnte, dass entweder Sirius oder James der Auslöser für diese Stimmungsschwankung waren.

„Ja, das wissen wir.", spannte Padfoot seine Freunde weiter auf die Folter.

„Ja und?"

James und Sirius sahen sich an und letzterer begann zu sprechen. „James hat um Lilys Hand angehalten.", sagte er altmodisch.

Moony spuckte seinen Kaffee über den Tisch. Glücklicherweise saß ihm niemand gegenüber.

„Angehalten?", grübelte Wormtail.

Remus hatte sich wieder gefangen.

„Prongs, wow.", brachte er hervor, gab ihm die Hand und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Glückwunsch!"

„Er hat sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte.", erklärte Padfoot Peter.

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

Seine drei Freunde atmeten durch.

„Natürlich hat sie „Ja" gesagt.", erklärte Moony nun. „Sonst wäre er bestimmt nicht so gut drauf."

„Na wenn es so ist, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch.", wünschte jetzt auch Peter.

„Manchmal glaub ich, er ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.", flüsterte Padfoot Remus zu, der zustimmend nickte.

„Oh, Lily. Das ist einfach wunderbar.", schwärmte Alex, als sie, sie die Treppen hinauf trieb.

„Da hast du dir umsonst Sorgen gemacht.", lachte Lorrain.

„Und der Ring ist einfach Wahnsinn!", bemerkte Ellen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum begegnete ihnen Remus und Peter. Sie lachten noch um einiges mehr und verschwanden die Stufen hinauf, zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Als sie die Türe öffneten war das ganze Zimmer dekoriert.

Ein riesiges Banner hing zwischen zwei Bettpfosten, auf dem „Happy Birthday, Lily" stand. Auf ihrem Bett saßen zwei Eulen die sich gegenseitig hackten, weil sie ihren Brief als erstes loswerden wollten. Der eine war von ihren Eltern und der zweite von (zu Lilys großer Überraschung) Thaddäus und Ophelia.

„Wann habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte sie perplex.

„Bedank dich bei den Hauselfen. Als wir sie fragten, ob sie dekorieren könnten, waren sie hellauf begeistert."

„Danke, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.", stammelte Lily und umarmte ihre Freundinnen zum Dank.

„Warte mit dem Danke sagen, bis du unsere Geschenke bekommen hast.", wehrte Ellen ab und überreichte ihr ein Päckchen. Alex und Lorrain taten es ihr gleich, wobei Alex Geschenk komische Geräusche machte.

Kurze Zeit später war Lily die neue Besitzerin eines Buches über Zauberstablose Magie, eines Feindglases und einer kleinen Katze. Sie war getigert und hatte weise Pfoten.

„Sieht aus als würde sie Stiefel tragen.", lachte Lorrain.

„Er.", bemerkte Alex. „Es ist ein er."

„Hat er schon einen Namen?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Nein, das wollte ich dir überlassen."

„Er sieht aus wie der gestiefelte Kater. Hatte der einen Namen?", grübelte Ellen.

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", überlegte Lils.

„Wie wäre es mit Fred? Ich mochte den Namen schon immer.", schlug Lorrain vor.

„Und was wäre mit Dick, oder Don, oder Jack?", fragte Alex.

Der kleine Kater fauchte vielsagend.

„Scheint er nicht zu mögen.", und Lily kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. „Möchtest du Silvester, oder Nero heißen.", fragte sie das kleine Fellknäul.

„Als ob dir der Kater antworten würde.", feixte Lorrain, doch plötzlich maunzte er zweimal.

„Ich denke, er hat geantwortet.", stellte Alex fest. „Nero, also."

Als auch diese schwierigen Fragen geklärt waren gingen sie zum feiern über und es schien, als hätten Lorrain und Ellen an dem Tag in Hogsmeade einige Sachen eingekauft. Lily hatte den Eindruck, als hätte der Wirt des Eberkopfes gestern das Geschäft seines Lebens gemacht.


	38. Der letzte Streich

Kapitel 38- Der letzte Streich 

James feierte mit seinen Freunden auch noch ein bisschen, jedoch nicht so wild wie seine Freundin.

„Ich habe Lorrain gesehen, als ich in die Große Halle gehen wollte.", erzählte Peter am nächsten Morgen. „Sie sah furchtbar aus."

„Sag ihr das nur nicht, oder sie wird dich am nächsten Fensterkreuz aufhängen.", riet Remus. „Soviel ich weiß mussten die vier zu Poppy gehen, um sich was gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben zulassen."

„Lily auch?", fragte James perplex.

„Ja, sie auch."

„Und das als Schulsprecherin!", lachte er und seine Augen funkelten vielsagend.

„Du wirst ihr das doch nicht unter die Nase reiben?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich doch nicht.", wehrte sein Gegenüber ab und grinste.

Jedoch bekam er beim Frühstück nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu, denn Lily tauchte nicht auf. Genauso wenig wie Alex, Ellen und Lorrain.

Sie saßen bereits in Verwandlung, als die restlichen Schüler herein tröpfelten.

„Ruhe!", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. „Es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zu ihren Prüfungen. Ich erwarte, dass sie sich noch einmal besonders bemühen. Es gab noch nie einen Schüler, während meiner Lehrertätigkeit, der sein UTZ in Verwandlung nicht geschafft hat. Ich erwarte, dass dies auch weiterhin so bleibt. Also hängen sie sich noch einmal rein.", darauf hin ging sie auf die Tafel zu und tippte dagegen. Schaubilder tauchten auf und sie begann zu erklären, wie man eine Keksdose in ein lebendes Tier verwandelte, ohne dass es Kekskrümel spuckte.

„Wir sollten uns auch noch einmal reinhängen.", flüsterte Sirius James zu.

„Was meinst du?", er sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wir sollten mit einem Knall gehen!"

„Hä?", Prongs kapierte nichts.

„Man bist du heute schwer von Begriff.", mischte sich Remus ein. „Wir sollten einen letzten Streich machen. Der so richtig rein haut."

„Ah.", James ging ein Licht auf.

„Wie kommt es das du dafür bist?", fragte Padfoot Moony interessiert.

„Es wird der Letzte sein.", antwortete er, als wäre es offensichtlich.

„Ist ja gut."

„Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. Sie können uns an ihrer Unterhaltung gerne teilhaben lassen.", unterbrach sie Professor McGonagall. Die Lehrerin fixierte sie an. Gut und gerne hätte ihnen jemand auch Nadeln in die Augen stechen können. Beide senkten beschämt den Kopf.

Die Professorin schnaubte verächtlich und redete dann weiter.

„Wir sollten etwas machen, das die ganze Schule ins Chaos stürzt.", flüsterte Sirius eindringlich und seine Augen hatten wieder diesen verrückten Glanz.

„Wir wollen die Schule nicht in Schutt und Asche legen.", Moony sah besorgt drein.

„Warum nicht? Nachfolgende Schüler würden es uns danken.", sinnierte Padfoot.

„Wir könnten jemanden verletzten, du Hundefloh!", James gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Sirius knurrte.

„Wir könnten die Maulende Myrthe anstacheln, dass sie ein paar Leute terrorisiert.", überlegte Peter.

„Haben wir schon gemacht. Da wüsste gleich jeder, dass wir es waren.", erklärte Remus den Vorschlag für nichtig.

„Wir könnten Snape mal wieder mit dem Kopf nach unten baumeln lassen.", Padfoot war Feuer und Flamme.

„Lily würde mich umbringen, wenn sie das raus findet.", sagte James entschieden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein paar Klassenräume sabotieren?", grübelte Peter. Die Gesichter seiner Freunde hellten sich auf.

„Da wüsste ich schon was für McGonagall.", grinste Prongs. „Sie kann Wahrsagen einfach nichts abgewinnen. Wir könnten Kristallkugeln ins Klassenzimmer bringen, die ihr ständig ihre Zukunft sagen. Stimmen in den Raum zaubern, die ihr von ihrer langen Lebenslinie erzählen und so was alles."

„In Flitwicks Klassenraum könnten wir alles noch größer zaubern, als es ohnehin schon für ihn ist und es in ein zartes Pink tauchen.", lachte Remus.

„Bei Randall könnten wir eine Schar Mäuse ins Klassenzimmer lassen und noch ein paar Mungos hinterher. Die räumen den Laden richtig auf und fangen nebenbei noch das Slytherinmaskotchen.", Sirius schaute verschwörerisch.

„Ich würde gerne Mrs. Norris fangen und sie rasieren.", sagte Peter gehässig. „Und sie dann grün zaubern. Außerdem würde ich den Korridor vor Filchs Büro gerne in einen Sumpf verwandeln."

Seine Freunde sahen ihn perplex an.

„Peter, warum fällt dir so was am Ende unserer Schulzeit ein?"

Dieser schaute belämmert und zuckte etwas beschämt mit den Schultern.

„Es kam mir einfach gerade in den Sinn."

Vor sich hörten sie ein ermahnendes „Chm, chm." Und sie wendeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zu.

„Na mein Liebling, wie fühlst du dich?", James legte einen Arm um Lily und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Schüler strömten an ihnen vorbei, doch sie flanierten langsam den Gang entlang.

„Seit dem Trank von Madame Pomfrey um einiges besser."

„Habt ihr es wieder übertrieben?"

„Übertrieben kannst du das nicht nennen, das war gnadenlos ausgeartet."

Prongs zog eine Augenbrauche hoch.

„Wie schlimm?"

„Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich Alex, Ellen und Lorrain zu meinen Brautjungfern gemacht habe.", Lilys Stirn war in Falten gelegt. „Und dann haben wir noch etwas gesungen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr was."

„Ich bin schockiert."

„Ach, jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du so was noch nie gemacht hast."

„Nein, so schlimm waren wir nie."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Ich schwöre es bei Snapes fettigen Haaren."

Lily atmete tief. „Das war jetzt unnötig."

„Ich weiß,", grinste James. „Aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Was hast du überhaupt zum Geburtstag bekommen?"

„Oh, ein Buch über Zauberstablose Magie und ein Feindglas im Taschenformat.", strahlte sie. „Und nicht zu vergessen, einen süßen kleinen Kater."

„Ich hoffe der macht mir keine Konkurrenz.", grübelte Prongs.

„Niemals!", sagte sie vielsagend und verabschiedete sich von ihm um zu Arithmantik zugehen.

Der Tag verstrich und nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen von ihnen.

„Heute brauche ich viel Schlaf.", entschuldigte sich Lily und entschwand.

Die Marauderer sahen ihnen nach.

„Wir sollten es heute Abend machen.", sagte Remus entschlossen.

„Schon so aufgeregt?", grinste James.

„Nein, aber niemand kann uns in die Quere kommen und niemand wundert sich, wo wir stecken. Das sich die Damen wie vom Troll erschlagen fühlen kommt uns wie gerufen.", erklärte Moony, als läge es auf der Hand.

Die vier rückten näher zusammen und sahen sich um, dass ihnen auch niemand zuhörte.

„Wir machen es heute Nacht. Erst nehmen wir uns die Klassenräume vor und dann kümmern wir uns um Mrs. Norris.", Sirius rieb sich die Hände.

„Flitwicks Klassenraum kommt zuerst dran, dann McGonagalls und dann Randalls. Der Umhang und die Karte dürfen nicht fehlen."

„Willst du die Katze wirklich rasieren?", fragte James Peter. „Ein Haarausfall Fluch würde es auch tun."

„Das wäre auch nicht so laut.", warf Padfoot ein. „Sie wird nach ihrem Herren rufen, wenn sie uns sieht."

„Warum hast du es eigentlich auf sie abgesehen?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Sie hat mich mal fast gefressen.", sagte Wormtail giftig.

„Ja, das ist definitiv ein Grund, dass sie es verdient hat.", lachte Prongs.

Die vier legten sich ihren Plan zurecht, ahnten jedoch nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

„Die haben die Köpfe schon lange nicht mehr so zusammen gesteckt.", bemerkte Minerva zu Dumbledore.

„So kurz vor den Prüfungen werden sie bestimmt nichts mehr anstellen.", sagte der Schulleiter sanft. „Und wenn sie etwas ausfressen, wird Mrs Potter schon für eine Strafe sorgen."

„Aber erst nachdem ich sie hab nachsitzen lassen."

Dumbledores Augen machten einen belustigten Eindruck. „Erst nachdem Sie mit ihnen fertig sind, Minerva. Sie haben das Vorrecht der Hauslehrerin."

„Miss Evans scheint aber einen guten Einfluss auf Mr. Potter zuhaben.", sprach die Professorin weiter. „Dieses Schuljahr war das ruhigste, seit er diese Gemäuer betreten hat."

„Wir alle werden mit dem Alter ruhiger.", konterte Dumbledore in seiner weisen Art.

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass wir auch ruhiger werden?", erkundigte sich McGonagall.

„Noch nicht, wir haben noch so einiges vor uns, befürchte ich.", und Dumbledore überblickte seine Schüler.

Die Große Halle leerte sich und die Schüler strömten zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Warum hetzen wir Peeves nicht auf Filch, dass er ihn solange in Schach hält, bis wir Mrs. Norris abgefertigt haben?", grübelte Wormtail weiter.

„Du bist heute richtig in fahrt.", bemerkte Padfoot.

Es wurde langsam spät und alle Gryffindors hatten sich zu Bett begeben. Prüfend sah James auf die Karte.

„Alles klar, wir können gehen."

Mühevoll zwängten sie sich unter den Tarnumhang.

„Man seid ihr groß geworden.", beschwerte sich Prongs als sie die Gänge entlang zu Flitwicks Klassenraum gingen.

„Ist schon eine ganze Weile her, da wir alle hier drunter waren.", sagte Remus.

Vor Flitwicks Raum angekommen öffneten sie die Tür und schlüpften schnell hinein.

Der Raum mit seiner dunklen Holzverkleidung wirkte düster und gruselig.

„Dann lasst uns mal Farbe hier rein bringen.", lachte Sirius und vergrößerte als erstes den Schreibpult des Zauberkunstlehrers. Jedoch beließ er den Stuhl in seiner ursprünglichen Form. Flitwick konnte so nicht mal über den Rand des Tisches schauen, selbst wenn er auf seinen Zehenspitzen stünde.

Es war wie ein Feuerwerk, alle Möbelstücke wuchsen zu einer stattlichen Größe heran und der satte Pink-Ton verlieh dem ganzen einen Eindruck, als wäre man ein Kleinkind in einem überdimensionalen Kinderzimmer. Zufrieden betrachteten sie sich ihr erstes Werk.

„Perfekt.", befand Moony. „Beeilen wir uns.", und sie machten sich auf zu McGonagalls Klassenraum.

Die Tür dort aufzubekommen war eine kniffligere Sache und Sirius musste sein Taschenmesser einsetzen, das jedes Schloss aufbekam.

„McGonagall wird uns umbringen, wenn sie das raus findet.", James schluckte schwer.

„Angst?", fragte Sirius herausfordernd?

„Vor McGonagall nicht, aber vor meiner Mutter."

„Accio Sitzkissen" flüsterte Peter, als sie angefangen hatten den Raum umzudekorieren.

Plötzlich knarrte die Tür und ging auf. Den vieren schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Doch dann schwebten einige große Kissen in den Raum.

„Wer war das?" zischte Remus.

„Ich.", wisperte Peter.

„Wenn die jemand durch die Schule schweben sieht!"

„Finite." Sprach Moony und die begehrten Objekte plumpsten zu Boden.

„Heraufbeschwören, nicht rufen!", tadelte er ihn.

Tuchbahnen hingen von der Decke, Kerzen brannten und ein mistiger Rauch schwebte durch den Raum, der einen süßlichen Geruch hatte. Stimmen wisperten aus dem Nichts zu Peter und prophezeiten einen qualvollen Tod.

„So muss es sein.", grinste James. Kristallkugeln waren im ganzen Raum verteilt, sowie Teetassen, die den Grimm als Teesatz zeigten und Planeten zogen über die Zimmerdecke. Eine mystische Stimme flüsterte gerade „Wenn der Saturn den Mars kreuzt wird man von der Teppichkante stürzen und schwarze Katzen werden einem die Milch weg trinken."

Prongs kugelte sich vor lachen.

Nun wartete die schwierigste Aufgabe auf sie. Nur langsam kamen sie die Treppen hinunter. Sie konnten nur in kleinen Schritten gehen. Einmal mussten sie ganz still sein, weil Peeves an ihnen vorbei schwebte. Aber sonst war alles ruhig.

Im Kerker leuchteten ihnen Fackeln den Weg. Wieder kam Sirius Messer zum Einsatz. Wovor hatten diese Lehrer Angst, dass sie ihre Klassenzimmer so abriegelten, überlegte Sirius. Bestimmt vor Schülern, die einbrechen wollten. Er grinste vor sich hin.

Schnell verwandelten sie Phiolen, Kessel und Kräuterbehälter in zig Mäuse. Als sie den Raum verließen quiekte und quietschte es von drinnen. Zu guter letzt gaben sie vier Mungos dazu und schlossen schnell die Tür.

Begierig schauten sie auf die Karte.

Mrs. Norris befand sich im ersten Stock. Filch im dritten.

Eilig entfernten sie sich vom Ort des Verbrechens.

Sie strubbelige Katze des Hausmeisters tapste selig den Korridor entlang, als die vier sie ins Auge fassten.

Bedächtig nahmen sie den Umhang ab.

Die Katze blickte auf. Ihre großen Augen fixierten die vier Schüler.

„Mau.", klang es durch den Korridor.

Peter zog seinen Zauberstab und ein Lichtstrahl traf die Katze am Hinterteil. Augenblicklich fielen alle Haare von ihrem Po und ihrem Schwanz.

Ein herzzerreißendes Maunzen erfüllte den Korridor.

„Du hast sie nicht richtig erwischt!", James musste an sich halten, dass er nicht lauthals los lachte.

„Jetzt ist sie eine Halb-Haar Katze.", lachte nun auch Remus.

Sirius erbarmte sich und enthaarte Mrs. Norris vollkommen.

„Ich hoffe nur, sie holt sich keinen Schnupfen.", bemerkte Peter und ein weiterer Lichtblitz zuckte aus seinem Zauberstab und die nackte Katze war in ein kräftiges Grün getaucht.

Plötzlich setzte die Katze zum Sprung an, ganz so kampflos wollte sie wohl nicht unter gehen, und landete an Wormtails Bein. Fauchen erklang und das Geräusch von aufgeschlitztem Stoff. Ein Schrei wurde ausgestoßen. Peter packte die Katze am Genick, öffnete die nächst Beste Tür und warf sie hinein. Ein erneutes „Hilfe-Maunzen" erklang und dann war Totenstille. Alles ging so schnell, keiner seiner Freunde hätte reagieren können.

Alle blickten sich fassungslos an.

„Du weißt doch welcher Schrank das war, oder?", wollte Sirius von Wormtail wissen.

„Nein."

„Das ist das Verschwindekabinett, wir sind hier im ersten Stock."

„Oh, oh!", entfuhr es Peter.

„Verdammt."

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte.

„Filch kommt.", platzte Remus heraus und berührte die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin die Linien verblassten und das Pergament nur noch alt erschien.

Sie quetschten sich unter den Umhang und wollten losrennen, jedoch verhedderten sie sich und fielen um.

„So geht das nicht.", James rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Wir müssen uns verwandeln.", sprach er zu Sirius und Peter. „Remus kann das leider nicht, wenn er will."

Moony verschwand alleine unter dem Umhang, während sich seine Freunde verwandelten. Nicht zu früh, denn es erschien schon ein Schatten an einer entfernten Wand.

„Wer ist da? Bleibt stehen!", rief Filch schon von weitem.

Jedoch taten sie ihm nicht den Gefallen und setzten Hufe, Tatzen, Krallen und Füße in Bewegung um ihm zu entkommen.

Leider vergaßen sie in all der Aufregung das alte Pergament, das auf dem Boden lag. So schnell sie konnten, stürmten sie davon.

Argus konnte noch etwas Kleines über den Boden huschen sehen. Eine Ratte vielleicht. Der Hausmeister konnte ihre Schritte höre, sah aber niemanden mehr. Ein altes Pergament lag auf den Steinen.

„Das haben sie verloren.", grummelte er zu sich selber. „Das kann kein normales Papier sein.", und er steckte es vorsichtig in die Innentasche seines Rockes.

Der Gang führte nur in eine Richtung und zwar zu einer Treppe, die direkt in den dritten Stock führt. So schnell es seine, vom Rheuma gebeutelten Beine zuließen, machte er kehrt und watschelte die Treppen hinauf.

Sie waren die ersten Treppenstufen hinauf gerannt, als der Hund stoppte und angestrengt lauscht. Nichts drang an sein Ohr und dann stand ein schwer atmender Sirius da.

„Ich glaub, wir sind ihn los.", vermutete Remus unter dem Umhang und nahm diesen ab.

„Das war noch mal knapp.", atmete James, als er wieder auf zwei Beinen stand.

„Ganz knapp. Er hätte uns fast geschnappt.", quiekte Peter.

„Lasst uns einfach nur zurück zum Gryffindor- Turm gehen.", beendete Padfoot das Gespräch. „Wir sollten aus dem ‚Verdächtigenkreis' verschwinden."

Jedoch leise unterhaltend gingen sie den Korridor im dritten Stock entlang, als sie um eine Ecke bogen stockte ihnen der Atem.

„Guten Abend, meine Herren.", wünschte Filch mit einem gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Filch stapfte vor ihnen den Gang entlang.

„Was suchen vier Gryffindors mitten in der Nacht in den Gängen?"

Die Angesprochenen schwiegen. Ihnen dämmerte bereits zu wem sie gehen würden.

Der Hausmeister klopfte an die schwere Türe. Ein schwacher Feuerschein leuchtete durch den Türschlitz.

„Herein.", klang es von drinnen.

Die Professorin schaute von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, als die ungleiche Gruppe in ihr Büro trat.

„Ich habe sie im dritten Stock auf dem Gang erwischt.", berichtete Filch in einem schadenfrohen Ton.

McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihre vier Schüler.

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ja, Professor.", schallten ihre Stimmen.

„Was haben sie um diese Zeit in den Gängen gemacht?"

Keiner antwortete.

McGonagall atmete um Beherrschung ringend ein.

„Mr. Filch, würden sie bitte mein Büro verlassen und wieder in der Schule nach dem rechten schauen?"

„Erst wenn ich weiß was sie mit meiner Katze gemacht haben."

„Ihre Katze?", fragte die Lehrerin.

„Sie haben etwas mit ihr gemacht. Ich weiß es genau!"

„Ich werde das sofort klären.", versprach McGonagall. „Aber wenn sie jetzt bitte gehen würden."

Filch machte ein griesgrämiges Gesicht, zog sich aber zurück. Jedoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen James, Sirius, Moony und Wormtail böse anzusehen.

„Was haben sie mit Filchs Katze gemacht?", verlangte ihre Hauslehrerin zu wissen.

Keiner regte sich.

„Na?"

„Wir haben sie aus Versehen ins Verschwindekabinett gesteckt.", antwortete Sirius.

„Sie haben WAS?", kreischte McGonagall plötzlich und war selber über sich erstaunt. Die vier schreckten zusammen.

„Sie haben sie ins Verschwindekabinett gesteckt? Warum?", fragte die Professorin jetzt ruhiger, aber noch immer außer sich.

„So als Revanche für die letzten sieben Jahre?", sagte James vorsichtig.

Der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Hauslehrerin änderte sich nicht zum besseren.

„Haben sie noch etwas mit ihr gemacht, von dem ich wissen müsste?"

„Wir haben ihr einen Haarausfall-Fluch verpasst.", sprach Remus.

Die Professorin massierte sich ihre Schläfen. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies nicht das einzigste war, was sie heute Nacht gemacht haben."

Die Jungs schauten sie schuldbewusst an.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht wissen, was sie gemacht haben! Aber sie machen es jetzt sofort rückgängig!"

„Aber es ist fast 2 Uhr früh.", unterbrach Peter sie.

„Dann ist es eben fast 2 Uhr früh. Das hätten sie sich eher überlegen können.", fauchte Professor McGonagall. „Und jetzt raus hier und an die Arbeit."

Remus schloss die Tür.

„Du Idiot!", Sirius gab Peter einen Klaps. „Musste das jetzt sein?"

„Stopp!", rief Remus. „Das bringt jetzt nichts. Lasst uns alles rückgängig machen, sonst erleben wir unseren nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr. Jeder geht in einen Raum und ich suche Mrs Norris."

Moony griff in die Tasche um die Karte zu Hilfe zunehmen. Nichts fand sich, nur der Umhang.

„Sie ist weg."

„Was ist weg?"

„Die Karte ist weg."

Die Freunde sahen sich an.

„Verdammt!"

„Du findest sie niemals, ohne die Karte.", hielt Padfoot Moony auf.

„Stimmt.", gestand er ein. Betreten sahen sie sich an, sie hatten ihr bestes Werk verloren. Die Karte des Rumtreibers.

„Wir sollten jetzt anfangen, oder wir stehen zum Schulbeginn noch hier.", erinnerte Prongs.

Dinge herbei zuzaubern war einfach. Sie jedoch wieder verschwinden zulassen und den Urzustand herzustellen eine andere. Flitwicks und McGonagalls Klassenräume waren noch einfach gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Randalls! Es war schon allein eine Kunst in den Raum zukommen, ohne das sie die Schar Mäuse und Mungos frei ließen. Sie erhielten endlose Bisse und Kratzer von den Nagern, bis sie wieder zurück verwandelt waren. Dann gehörte auch noch das Sortieren der ganzen Phiolen, Kräutergläser und Kessel dazu.

Gegen halb sechs fielen sie auf ihre Betten und schliefen sofort ein.

Irgendwo maunzte eine Katze ganz kläglich. Aber niemand hörte sie, denn niemand befand sich gerade in den alten Folterkammern.


	39. Prüfungen

Kapitel 39- Prüfungen 

Gut ausgeschlafen stand Lily vor dem Spiegel. Nero tollte gerade über ihr Bett und vergrub sich hinter ihrem Kopfkissen.

Was war nicht alles passiert?

Sie besah sich den Ring an ihrem Finger. Kühl umschlang er ihre Haut. Der Stein funkelte.

Was würden ihre Eltern zu dem ganzen sagen? Sie war 18 Jahre alt. War sie nicht zu jung um zu heiraten. Den Bund fürs Leben einzugehen? Vielleicht waren sie gegen ihre Heirat? Unmöglich., dachte Lily. Ihre Eltern mochten James sehr. Alles würde gut gehen, wenn sie es ihnen sagen würden.

Sie warf ihren Umhang über und ging aus dem Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war James nicht zu sehen und so eilte sie in die Große Halle.

Lorrain und Ellen saßen bereits beim Frühstück.

„Habt ihr James gesehen?"

„Nein, deinen Verlobten haben wir nicht gesehen.", grinste Lorrain. „Ach, ich finde es immer noch total süß.", sie seufzte.

„Beruhige dich wieder, du darfst dahin schmelzen, wenn ich in einem weißen Kleid neben James stehe.", auch sie grinste nun.

Am Lehrertisch unterhielt sich Professor McGonagall mit dem Schulleiter.

„Raten sie wen mir Mr. Filch heute Nacht ins Büro geschleppt hat?"

„Ihre Vermutung hat sich also bestätigt?"

„Ja, das hat sie."

„Und was haben sie im Schilde geführt?"

„Sie haben Filchs Katze ‚aus Versehen' ins Verschwindekabinett gesteckt."

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich unter dem Bart des Direktors ab.

„Mehr nicht? Sind unsere Unruhestifter wirklich ruhiger geworden?"

„Das war nicht alles, Albus. Ich wollte einfach nicht wissen was sie gemacht haben, sonst hätte ich noch einen Herzanfall bekommen.", schnaubte sie.

„Sie haben sie nicht bestraft?", der Schulleiter schien erstaunt.

„Ich habe angewiesen, das rückgängig zu machen, was sie angestellt haben."

„Das war ihre Strafe?"

„Ja, denn wie ich die Vier kenne, sollte es eine schwere Arbeit werden alles wieder in den Urzustand zurück zu versetzen.", sie lächelte. „Außerdem mussten sie in ihre eigenen Fallen tappen."

Kurz darauf kamen diese vier Personen in die Große Halle.

„Sagt bitte nichts.", bat Sirius als sie sich neben die Mädchen setzten.

Die Jungs sahen erbärmlich aus.

„Schatz?", brachte Lily gerade so hervor, während James eine Tasse Kaffee trank. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Als dann auch endlich Alex eintraf startete sie einen erneuten Versuch heraus zubekommen warum sie blass, unausgeschlafen und zerknautscht aussahen. Jedoch brachte auch sie nichts aus ihnen raus.

Ihre erste Stunde war Zauberkunst und als sie in den Raum kamen hatte alles einen leicht pinken Schimmer.

„Es ist ja noch immer so!", stöhnte James und schloss deprimiert die Augen.

In der Nacht hatten sie alle Möbel zwar wieder in die ursprüngliche Größe gezaubert, aber die Farbe wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Im halbdunkeln hatten sie die feine Schattierung einfach nicht mehr gesehen.

„Warum immer noch so?", wollte Lily wissen. „Habt ihr was angestellt?"

„Wenn McGonagall das erfährt müssen wir doch noch nachsitzen.", sagte Sirius.

Lily wartete mit hochgezogener Augenbraue noch immer auf eine Antwort.

„Ich höre?"

„Wir hatten den Raum verzaubert.", gab Remus zu.

„Und jetzt könnt ihr es nicht rückgängig machen?", Lily verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Wir haben es schon die ganze Nacht probiert und wir sind so müde und fertig, dass wir einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu haben."

Ellen, die neben Lily stand machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch, zückte ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte etwas. Darauf hin sickerte die restliche Farbe in die Wände und verschwand.

„Danke!", James schien einem Kniefall nahe.

Kurz darauf fing die Stunde an und Professor Flitwick schien nichts zu bemerken.

In Verwandlung hatten sie nicht so viel Glück. Der Klassenraum blitzte und blinkte. Jedoch konnte man immer ein wispern hören, wenn es ganz still war.

„Wer war verantwortlich für die Stimmen?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt in einem Flüsterton.

„Ich.", sprach Peter.

„Du hat die Wisperstimme vergessen!"

„Ich habe sie nicht gehört.", schnaufte Wormtail. „Ihr wart zu laut heute Nacht."

Professor McGonagall lauschte gerade ganz entschlossen, wo denn diese Stimmt her kam.

„Ich hoffe nur sie versucht es nicht stumm zu zaubern.", flehte James.

Doch da war es schon zu spät.

Die Professorin hatte gerade „Silencio" gesagt als eine unheimliche Stimme rief „Wenn der Mond ins achte Haus gezogen ist und die Venus den Pluto passiert bricht das Dach über deinem Kopf zusammen und begräbt dich darunter."

Die Schüler machten große Augen. Nur in der hintersten Reihe duckten sich vier Personen.

„Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew! Nachsitzen!", schrie die Lehrerin. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt alles rückgängig zu machen. Außerdem sind sie in meinen Klassenraum eingebrochen! Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie sie das geschafft haben, aber das wird ein gewaltiges Nachspiel für sie haben. Jeder von ihnen verliert 40 Hauspunkte!"

Lily wandte sich um.

James blickte sie beschämt an.

McGonagall hatte sie nach ihrem Wutausbruch des Unterrichts verwiesen. Sie sollten in ihren Schlafsaal gehen und dort auf ihre Strafe warten.

„Hoffentlich haben wir nichts in Randalls Raum vergessen.", betete Remus inständig.

Aber leider hatten sie das!

Ein Mungo hatte sich vor ihnen versteckt und hatte Randall in die Hand gebissen, als er etwas aus einem Schrank nehmen wollte.

„Wenn wir doch nur nicht die Karte verloren hätten.", jammerte Padfoot. „Wir könnten Norris schnell finden und alles Rückgängig machen. Stellt euch nur vor, Filch findet sie als erstes!"

Allen jagte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Das schlimmste von allem war das warten. Minute um Minute musste die Strafe kommen.

Und dann, nach dem Mittag kam eine Eule mit einem Brief. Allerdings war er von James Mutter die ihm groß erklärte, dass er was erleben könnte, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kam.

Auch Remus und Peter bekamen einen Brief. Sirius musste etwas grinsen. Es hatte also auch gute Seiten sich von seiner Familie loszusagen.

Plötzlich klopfte es und Lily trat in den Raum, ein Pergament lag in ihrer Hand.

„Hier.", und sie händigte ihnen den Brief.

Remus las ihn begierig.

„Ich muss ins Gewächshaus und Drachenmist unterheben.", er zog ein Gesicht.

Sirius lachte, jedoch verging es ihm gleich, als er las, dass er die Folterkammern putzen sollte.

Peter zitterte gewaltig, als er erfuhr, dass er in Randalls Büro kommen sollte und James fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, weil er den Rasen des Quidditch Stadions mähen sollte.

„Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!", sagte Lily.

„Warte.", James folgte ihr vor die Tür. „Hat McGonagall noch was gesagt?"

„Nein, aber sie war ziemlich sauer. Sie hat geschnaubt wie ein Stier und ihre Lippen waren nur noch feine Striche. Keiner hat sich mehr getraut etwas zusagen.", und dann gab sie ihrem Freund noch einen Kuss und ging.

Sirius und James steckten die Spiegel ein, die Lily ihnen zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Keiner der beiden wollte alleine bei seiner Strafe sein.

In der Eingangshalle trennten sich die Freunde. Sirius und Peter gingen hinunter in Richtung Kerker und Remus und James auf die Schlossgründe. Filch erwartete sie dort schon. Er drückte Moony eine Mistgabel in die Hand und James einen mechanischen Rasenmäher, mit dem er wahrscheinlich Jahre brauchen würde.

Padfoot und Wormtail wurden von Randall empfangen. Ein Eimer stand für Sirius schon bereit und er ging in Richtung Folterkammern.

Peter wurde in das Büro des Zaubertranklehrers befohlen, wo schon ein paar Reptilien ungeduldig auf ihn warteten ausgeweidet zu werden.

Als Padfoot die erste Folterkammer öffnete hörte er ein klägliches Maunzen.

Vielleicht ein Geist., dachte er und ließ den Lappen über die Folterinstrumente wischen.

Plötzlich hörte er das gleiche Geräusch. Es kam gedämpft aus einer Eisernen Jungfrau in der hintersten Ecke.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging er darauf zu und öffnete sie. An den Boden gepresst lag ein Etwas mit spitzen Ohren und glühenden Augen.

„Mrs. Norris!", rief er aus. Er hatte sie gefunden. Aber wie war sie in die Eiserne Jungfrau gekommen? Und das ohne sich zu verletzen?

Schnell zog er den Spiegel hervor.

„James.", sagte er und die Spiegelfläche wurde schwarz. Ich fasse es nicht. Er hat den Spiegel in der Tasche, grummelte Sirius.

„James!", rief er etwas lauter und kurz darauf kam Bewegung in alles und Prongs Gesicht erschien.

„Was gibt's? Schon Angst?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Sehr witzig.", sprach der Spiegel- Sirius. „Schau mal wen ich gefunden habe!", und er hielt den Spiegel vor Mrs. Norris.

„Wow, du hast sie!", James war außer sich. „Zauber ihr wieder Haare und bring sie nach oben!"

„Du hast gut reden. Du musst ja nur Rasen mähen!"

„Den Filch mit einem Wuchsmittel besprüht hat!", und er richtete den Spiegel auf das Grün. Das Gras war einen halben Meter hoch.

Padfoot lachte. „Viel Spaß noch. Ich sehe dich dann zum Essen!"

Im Nu hatte Mrs. Norris wieder Haare. Jedoch nicht so zerzaust und strubbelig wie zuvor.

„Das kommt mit der Zeit.", sagte Sirius der Katze die ihn bösartig ansah und dann fauchte. „Das ist also der Dank, dass dir nicht mehr der Hintern friert!", war er empört und warf die Katze aus der Folterkammer. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie den Gang in Richtung Eingangshalle stürmte. Biest, grummelte er.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen die vier ‚Verbrecher' im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollten nur noch eines, ins Bett. Remus hatte nach seinem Ausflug ins Gewächshaus ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen, weil er sehr nach Drachenmist roch, wie ihm Lorrain mit tränenden Augen zuflüsterte. Sirius hatte noch immer Spinnweben im Haar und der Staub wollte einfach nicht von seinem Umhang verschwinden. James hatte Blasen an den Händen, denn Filch war aufgetaucht und hatte darauf bestanden, dass er den Rasenmäher per Hand schieben musste. Lily stellte ihm einen kleinen Topf mit einer Salbe hin, die stark nach Ringelblume roch. Und Peter? Der hatte sich bei seiner Arbeit wohl nicht sehr anstrengen müssen.

„Ihr müsst noch Hausaufgaben machen.", sagte Ellen und legte ihnen eine Liste mit den Aufgabenstellungen hin.

„Oh nein.", stöhnte Prongs. „Ich kann nicht schreiben."

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen."

Das Beklagen half also nichts und mit verletzter Hand schrieb James noch einen langen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke.

/o/

Die nächsten Tage waren ziemlich ruhig für alle Beteiligten, wenn man bedachte, dass in zwei Wochen Prüfung waren

„Kommt deine Mutter mit der Prüfungskommission?", erkundigte sich Lily bei James.

„Ja, und ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie tut, wenn sie mich sieht!"

„Warum?"

„Ich habe einen Klassenraum für Verwandlung ‚verwüstet'! Das ist in ihren Augen eine schlimme Straftat. Aber vielleicht schiebe ich dich vor und du sagst ihr, dass wir verlobt sind und dann wird sie total aus dem Häuschen sein und meine Schandtaten vergessen und vielleicht kauft sie uns dann was schönes und dann..."

„James, stopp! Beruhige dich!", bremste Lily ihn in seinem Wortschwall. „Ganz ruhig!"

„Ich bin ruhig.", antwortete er hastig.

„Ja, das sehe ich, Hase. Es wird alles gut gehen und deine Mutter wird dich schon nicht beißen."

„Ha, dass glaube ich nicht. Als ich mal ihren Schreibtisch verwüstet hatte musste ich alles wieder nach Buchstaben ordnen!"

„Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Damals war ich 4 Jahre alt und konnte noch nicht lesen!", sagte er theatralisch.

„Du lügst mich doch jetzt an!", spekulierte Lily und blickte ihn scharf an.

Prongs grinste.

„Du Lügner!", und sie hüpfte auf seinen Schoß und zog ihn an einem Ohr. „Mach das nicht noch mal!"

„Aua, das tat weh.", protestierte er und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Das sollte es auch!"

„Ich hoffe das machst du später nicht mehr mit mir."

„Nur wenn du es verdienst."

James wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Stattdessen legte er seinen Kopf unter ihr Kinn. Seine Nase war direkt über der Einbuchtung, die hinab zum Sternum führte. Lilys Parfüm kroch ihm in die Nase. Die Haut an ihrem Hals war ganz weich. Er hätte ewig so verweilen können.

Behutsam streichelte sie über sein Haar.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich noch an meinem Geburtstag besuchen, aber ich war leider verhindert.", lachte Lily

„Ich hatte den Tag eigentlich auch etwas anders geplant.", gab er zu.

„So? Wie denn?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

James hob seinen Kopf von ihrer Brust und blickte in ihre Augen.

„Alles, aber nicht so wie es passiert ist."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", bemerkte seine Freundin wie hypnotisiert. Prongs braune Augen fesselten sie. Gebannt sah er in ihre.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich sagen wollte.", hörte Lily ihn entfernt und ergab sich in einen sanften Kuss.

Später war sich James sicher, dass es dieser Moment gewesen sein musste, wo er wusste, dass er alles für sie tun würde, was in seiner Macht stand. Und wenn er es nicht verhindern könnte würde er auch für sie sterben.

Lily lag abends noch wach in ihrem Bett. Der Nachmittag mit James war atemberaubend gewesen. So leidenschaftlich, und doch, traurig. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Warme Nachtluft zog durch das Fenster herein und schwebte über ihr Gesicht. Der Mond wuchs langsam wieder zu einer vollen Scheibe.

Armer Remus., dachte sie.

In drei Tagen war Vollmond, er würde geschwächt sein, wenn sie mit lernen anfingen. Aber eigentlich war noch genug Zeit. Das Prüfungskomitee würde am 27. Mai ankommen. Die erste Woche würde es damit verbringen die ZAGs zu prüfen und eine Woche später kamen die UTZe dran. Also noch genug Zeit.

Aber diese Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen.

Es war gegen Mittag des 27. Mai, als eine kleine Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen den Weg zum Schloss hinauf gingen. Seelenruhig und plaudernd schritten sie über das Gelände.

Schüler tummelten sich auf den Schlossgründen und beäugten die Ankömmlinge kritisch.

Wer könnte das sein, fragten sich die Erstklässler.

Doch als sie den Schulleiter auf den Stufen zum Schloss sahen, machte es klick. Das Prüfungskomitee.

Lily und die anderen waren gerade beim Essen, als die Prüfer in den kühlen Schatten der Eingangshalle flüchteten.

„Seht mal.", machte Ellen die anderen aufmerksam.

„Merlin! Sie ist da!", flüsterte James und versuchte sich hinter Lily zu verstecken.

„Stell dich nicht so an.", verlangte sie. „Sie wird es nicht mehr so eng sehen. Es ist fast eine Woche seit dem vergangen."

„Du kennst Ophelia nicht.", unterstützte Sirius seinen besten Freund.

Lils machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht.

„Komm, wir begrüßen sie! Sie ist schließlich deine Mutter!"

„Und deine baldige Schwiegermutter.", grinste Lorrain.

„Schon allein deswegen sollten wir sie begrüßen!", beharrte seine Freundin.

„Eure Eltern wissen es noch nicht?", erkundigte sich Alex interessiert.

„Ähm, nein.", sagten Prongs und Lily zugleich.

„Ach du lieber Gnom. Na dann viel Spaß."

„Danke, du hörst dich ja sehr zuversichtlich an.", war James empört.

„Na komm, bringen wir es hinter uns.", zog ihn seine Freundin mit sich.

Mutig gingen sie voran. Mit jedem Schritt wurden die Gesichter der Prüfer klarer und Lily und James hatten das Gefühl, als hätten sie schon den Urknall miterlebt. Mrs Potter sah in der Gruppe aus, wie ein Kleinkind. Zumindest vom Gesicht her. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte sie keine einzigste Falte. Wohingegen ein kleiner Zauberer im Gesicht aussah wie der Grand Canyon.

„Hallo Mom.", grüßte James und seine Mutter wandte sich zu ihm.

„Jamie!", rief sie freundlich. „Lily! Ich wünsche dir alles Gute nachträglich.", und Lily wurde in eine luftentweichende Umarmung genommen.

„Oh, vielen Dank.", bedanke sie sich artig.

„Wie geht es euch? Oh, ihr seid bestimmt schon aufgeregt, habe ich Recht. Und James, wir müssen uns noch unterhalten!", sprudelte seine Mutter heraus.

„Wirklich? Aber ich wurde doch schon bestraft.", sagte er enttäuscht.

„Du scheinst aber nicht daraus gelernt zuhaben.", Ophelia machte einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mom, wir sind verlobt.", unterbrach James seine Mutter und riss, zu Lilys Überraschung, ihre linke Hand nach oben und platzierte sie direkt vor Mrs Potters Nase.

Die umstehenden brachen jegliche Gespräche ab. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass eine Grille im Hintergrund gezirpt hätte.

Ophelia schluckte schwer.

Lily lächelte unsicher.

James blickte seine Mutter erwartungsvoll an.

Jedoch kam Dumbledore allen zuvor. „Ich beglückwünsche Sie beide.", sprach er freundlich und gab Prongs und Lily die Hand. Da erwachte auch Mrs Potter wieder zum Leben und schnappte nach Luft, die sie in den paar Sekunden Stille nicht geatmet hatte.

„Das ist...was soll ich dazu sagen...ich freu mich für euch.", stammelte sie.

Der Schulleiter wandte sich an die restlichen Prüfer. „Wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte folgen würden. Ich bin sicher, dass sie nach der Reise etwas zu sich nehmen möchten."

Nur James, Lily und Ophelia blieben in der Eingangshalle stehen.

„Was wird dein Vater dazu sagen? Wollt ihr, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?", fragte Mrs Potter plötzlich. „Merlin, ich bin so überrascht. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns mal drückst?", schlug James schelmisch vor.

„Oh, ja. Richtig.", und seine Mutter umarmte beide. „Wann ist das passiert? Bin ich die erste, die es weiß?"

„Mom, ganz ruhig!", beruhigte ihr Sohn sie. „Ich habe Lily an ihrem Geburtstag gefragt und ja, du bist die erste von unseren Eltern, die es weiß."

„Deine Eltern wissen es noch nicht?", wollte sie von Lily wissen.

„Nein, wir wollten es ihnen sagen, wenn wir wieder daheim sind.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu.

„Das muss ich unbedingt deinem Vater sagen!", Mrs Potter war total aufgedreht. „Ich werde gleich zum ihm apparieren."

„Mom, du kannst innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht apparieren.", erinnerte Prongs.

„Oh richtig, stimmt ja."

James Potter nahm seine Mutter in die Arme. „Mom, beruhige dich bitte.", sagte er sanft.

Lily hatte den Eindruck, als hatten sie Ophelia total überrannt. Sie hatten sie so überrascht, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Wie würde ihre Mutter reagieren. Julie Evans hatte den Hang immer in Tränen auszubrechen, wenn sie etwas sehr schön fand. Gewiss würde danach Hochwasseralarm in ihrem Haus herrschen.

Mrs Potter hatte sich wieder beruhigt, so dass sie normal sprach.

„Es freut mich sehr für euch beide. Ich werde jetzt ins Ministerium zu deinem Vater floohn. Ich werde Dumbledore bitten, dass ich seinen Kamin benutzen darf.", darauf hin drückte sie noch einmal James und Lily, gab jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange und entschwand.

„Das hat sie echt gut aufgenommen.", sprach Sirius hinter ihnen. Er stand mit Alex unter dem Portal zur Großen Halle.

„Wenn du ihre Schockphase nicht mit dazu rechnest, dann hast du Recht.", bemerkte Lily trocken.

„Ach, innerlich plant sie bestimmt schon die Gästeliste.", lachte Alex.

Später am Abend klopfte eine Eule an das Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war Dawn, die Hauseule der Potters. An ihrem Bein hing ein roter Umschlag.

„Oh beim Merlin! Ist das ein Heuler?", fragte Ellen James ängstlich. „Ist der von deinem Vater?"

Prongs betrachtete sich den Briefumschlag genau.

„Er raucht noch nicht und komische Geräusche macht er auch nicht. Es kann kein Heuler sein."

„Was dann?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Ein Wünscher."

„Ein was?", fragte seine Freundin überrascht.

„Wünscher, das Gegenteil von einem Heuler. Komm mit, der ist nur für uns bestimmt.", und er zog sie von den anderen weg.

Sirius, Alex, Lorrain, Remus, Ellen und Peter waren enttäuscht.

„Ich hätte ja zu gerne gewusst, was Mr. Potter geschrieben hat."

Der Wünscher wollte es aber anscheinend jedem mitteilen, der sich in 20 Meter Entfernung befand.

Eine herzliche Stimme dröhnte von den Treppen der Jungenschlafsäle hinunter.

Mein Sohn wird heiraten! Ich fasse es nicht und noch dazu Lily. Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten, als sie dich verhext hat. Damals hast du noch fürchterliche Rache geschworen und nun heiratet ihr beide. Deine Mutter ist total durch den Wind und ich ehrlich gesagt auch. Ich beglückwünsche euch beide. Lily, willkommen in unserer Familie. Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Das wird eine Feier! Und wenn ich erst einmal Enkelkinder habe!

Noch mal meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch. Das muss ich sofort deinen Großeltern erzählen, wenn Ophelia mir nicht schon zuvor gekommen ist. Fühle dich umarmt James und gib meiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter einen Kuss.

Fünf Minuten später kamen die beiden zurück. Ihre Gesichter waren rot, so schämten sie sich, weil jetzt nun auch der letzte Gryffindor mit bekommen hatte, dass sie verlobt waren.

Etwas später gesellte sich Brian Graham zu ihnen und gratulierte herzlich. Das Geheimnis war nun keines mehr.

/o/

Für alle begann jetzt die schlimmste Zeit im ganzen Jahr. Die Prüfungen.

Die Fünft und Siebtklässler lernten, dass ihnen die Köpfe rauchten. Der Schwarzmarkt an Lernhilfemitteln florierte wie jedes Jahr und brachte Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher fast zur Verzweiflung.

Sirius saß da und las fast gelangweilt die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Jahre. Alex hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt und rasselte Beschwörungen still vor sich hin. Lily ging beim lernen auf und ab und trieb alle nur noch mehr in den Wahnsinn. James musste seine Freunde davon abhalten, dass sie sich nicht auf Lily stürzten, damit sie sich endlich hin setzte. Peter war ständig aufgedreht und seine sonst schon so quieksige Stimme hörte sich noch quieksiger an. Lorrain, Ellen und Remus hatten eine kleine Lerngruppe gebildet und waren die Ruhe selbst.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie die das machen.", beschwerte sich Alex bei Padfoot und beugte sich über ihre Aufzeichnungen von Kräuterkunde.

„Ich kann meine alten Aufzeichnungen fast gar nicht mehr lesen.", grummelte er hingegen.

James und Lily sahen ihm über die Schulter.

„Das sieht aus als wären Gnome drüber gelaufen.", bemerkte Prongs.

„Das war im vierten Jahr, da waren wir mehr damit beschäftig Galgenmännchen zu spielen, als ordentliche Aufzeichnungen zu machen.", verteidigte sich Sirius.

Am nächsten Morgen eilten alle in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Alex sah gar nicht gut aus. Verwandlung wurde heute geprüft und bei ihr wusste man manchmal nicht was zum Schluss heraus kommen würde. Entweder der geforderte Flamingo, oder ein lebensgefährliches Objekt, das einem Stiche und Verbrennungen zufügen konnte.

Nach dem Frühstück warteten die Siebtklässler vor der Großen Halle. Viele standen hoch konzentriert da und gingen noch einmal Dinge durch, die sie gelernt hatten.

Da öffnete Professor McGonagall die große Türe und ließ sie hinein. Die Haustische waren verschwunden. Einzelne Tische und Stühle standen bereit. Ophelia Potter hatte alle Testbögen auf die Plätze gelegt. Als sie Lily und James sah zwinkerte sie ihnen zu, was wohl bedeuten sollte. „Das schafft ihr schon."

„Seien Sie daran erinnert, dass betrügen mit dem Ausschluss aus der Prüfung endet.", erinnerte die Professorin als sich alle Schüler gesetzt hatten und Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Sie dürfen jetzt beginnen."

Kollektiv wurden die Aufgabenblätter umgedreht.

Beschreiben Sie die Unterschiede zwischen einem Animagus und einem Methamorphmagus.

Lautete die erste Aufgabe.

Lily fing an zu schreiben.

Über zwei Stunden kratzten die Federn über das Pergament. Ab und zu ging jemand die Gänge entlang.

Als Professor McGonagall sagte „Federn hinlegen.", atmeten alle hörbar auf.

Aber Verwandlung war noch nicht vorbei. Nach dem Mittagessen war die Praktische Prüfung und Alex fühlte sich immer noch nicht besser.

„Ich fühle mich, als wäre mein Kopf leer und mein Gehirn würde Urlaub machen."

Lorrain musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, darauf keine Antwort zugeben.

Sie warteten in dem kleinen Raum neben der Großen Halle.

„Allmond – Baggins – Beech – Black", rief McGonagall sie auf.

Sirius atmete noch einmal tief durch und folgte Ellen.

Kurz darauf kamen „Evans – Fraser – Graham – Hawkins"

James sah Lily nach.

„Miss Evans, Professor Potter ist frei.", sagte McGonagall.

Lily stockte der Atem. Sie konnte doch nicht von ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter geprüft werden. Ophelia flüsterte der Verwandlungslehrerin etwas zu, die darauf hin kurz ein erstauntes Gesicht machte, dann aber nickte.

„Mr. Fraser, sie tauschen mit Miss Evans. Miss Evans, sie gehen bitte zu Professor Marchbanks."

Erleichtert rückte Lily einen Platz weiter.

„Also dann wollen wir mal, Miss Evans.", sagte Professor Marchbanks geschäftsmäßig. „Verwandeln sie diese Eule in einen Kessel."

Als Alex später aus der Halle kam war sie knall rot.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Ellen mitleidig, allen war klar, dass ein Zauber wohl nicht richtig funktioniert haben musste.

„Oh, ich sollte eine Sonnenblume in einen Schirmständer verwandeln.", begann sie zögerlich.

„Und weiter?", bohrten die anderen.

„Na ja, das hat funktioniert. Aber als ich den Schirmständer in eine Fledermaus verwandeln sollte habe ich total den Kopf verloren und es ist eine Harpyie geworden."

Ihre Freunde sperrten entsetzt den Mund auf.

„Aber die Harpyie hatte zu kleine Flügel, sie konnte also nicht abheben und jemanden angreifen. Ich habe es auch gleich rückgängig gemacht!", sprudelte Alex dann schnell heraus um die Situation zu entschärfen.

Später erzählte James Lily, dass er nur zwei Plätze von Alex entfernt war und sie die Harpyie dann in einen Kanarienvogel verändert hatte.

„Du kannst nicht sagen, Alex könnte Verwandlung nicht.", gab Prongs zu. „Es kommt zwar nicht immer das raus, was raus kommen soll, aber drauf hat sie es."

Am Abend konnten sie sich aber nicht erholen, denn am nächsten Tag wartete Zauberkunst auf sie.

Nennen Sie die Beschwörungsformel des Verschwindezaubers. Beschreiben sie seine Wirkungsweise.

James konnte sich noch genau an die Wirkung des Unsichtbarkeitszaubers erinnern und wie es aussah, bzw. nicht aussah, wenn man ihn benutzt hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen noch eine Warnung in seine Antwort zu schreiben, dass man die Beschwörungsformel niemals drei Mal hintereinander sagen sollte.

„Ich glaube, du hast die Frage über den Verschwindezauber auf jeden Fall richtig.", flüsterte Prongs Lily ins Ohr, als sie beim Mittagessen eine kleine Verschnaufpause einlegten.

In der praktischen Zauberkunstprüfung verblüffte Sirius alle, als man ihn bat einen langanhaltenden Lichtzauber zu beschwören. Der „_Multumcoma_" verblitzte ihnen, wie auch schon im Unterricht, fast die Augen und Sirius erntete das Lob eines aufgedrehten Professor Tofty.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war jedermanns Lieblingsfach und somit machte man sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen.

Lily fand die schriftliche Prüfung sogar sehr erbaulich. Alles wusste sie auf anhieb und die Geschöpfe der Nacht konnte sie schon seit den ZAG's auswendig. Kurzzeitig sah sie an ihre Seite. Wie sich Severus Snape neben sie verirrt hatte wusste sie auch nicht. Sie sah nur, dass er mit seiner Nase auf dem Prüfungsbogen klebte und seine Feder unaufhörlich in Top Speed über das Pergament sauste, das schon auf den Boden reichte. Übertreiben konnte man es ja auch.

James Patronus flog durch den Raum. Es war eine Eule, stellte Ophelia aufmerksam fest. Sie hatte ihren Sohn immer aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und wusste, dass er bis jetzt nur „Ohnegleichen" geschafft hatte. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihn.

Lily hatte sie ebenfalls beobachtet und hatte wohlwollend festgestellt, dass sie ein guter Auror werden würde.

Drei Prüfungstage waren nun schon vergangen. Jetzt standen für Sirius, Ellen, James und Lily Zaubertränke auf dem Programm, während die anderen einen freien Tag hatten.

Prongs wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber er war sehr aufgeregt wegen Zaubertränke, weil er mitten im Schuljahr gefehlt hatte.

Der Wahrheitstrank, also Veritaserum herzustellen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, wobei er im theoretischen Teil ein gutes Gefühl hatte. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr zuversichtlich, als er das Serum in eine Phiole füllte und beschriftete.

Ellen und Lily hingegen fanden, dass es gut gelaufen war und freuten sich auf ihren freien Freitag.

An diesem besagten Freitag hatten Alex und Lorrain ihre Kräuterkundeprüfung.

Nennen Sie die Eigenschaften von Digitales Purpurea. Woran erkennt man ihn? Nennen Sie ein Gegenmittel. Welche Symptome treten bei einer Überdosis auf?

Alex war total glücklich über diese erste Frage und bedankte sich makaberweise in Gedanken bei demjenigen, der James vergiften wollte, denn danach hatte sie sich intensiv über Fingerhut erkundigt.

Die praktische Kräuterkundeprüfung war auch einfach. Sie sollten Springbohnen pflanzen, wobei die Schwierigkeit darin lag, die Bohnen am weg springen zu hindern. Außerdem sollten sie aus verschiedenen Topfpflanzen eine Teufelsschlinge herausfinden und angeben, wie man einen kranken Mönchshut pflegte.

Am Wochenende schien die Sonne und Lily zog es vor hinaus zu gehen und unter einem Baum am See zu lernen. James leistet ihr Gesellschaft, wobei er es immer wieder schaffte sie vom lernen abzubringen.

„James, du lenkst mich ab.", beschwerte sie sich. „Ich schick dich gleich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Liebling, du kannst nicht das ganze Wochenende für Arithmantik lernen. Mach mal eine Pause."

Sie legte das schwere Buch beiseite und blickte ihn an.

„Und nun?"

„Jetzt legst du dich erst mal hin und sonnst dich.", befahl er. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch. James streichelte über ihr rotes Haar, das von der Sonne aufgeheizt wurde. So lagen sie eine Weile, bis Lily wieder ihr Buch nahm.

„Nein, so nicht.", tadelte Prongs sie und nahm es ihr weg.

„James, gib es zurück."

„Nein, da musst du es dir schon holen.", forderte er sie heraus.

„Bitte, wenn du es so willst.", und sie stürzte sich auf ihn.

Jedoch war James viel stärker als sie und hielt sie mühelos von dem Buch fern. Um allem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, stand Prongs auf, hob Lily spielend hoch, so dass sie über seine Schulter hing und ging auf den See zu.

„Nein, James! Das wagst du dir nicht!", rief sie.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mir das nicht wage?"

„Ich sage das!"

„Oh, dass glaub ich nicht.", lachte er verschmitzt.

„Doch, dass glaubst du.", drohte Lily.

Mittlerweile waren sie am Steg angelangt der etwas in den See führte. James nackte Füße liefen über das warme Holz.

„James, ich lasse dich nicht los!", drohte sie erneut und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Das macht mir auch nichts.", konterte er.

Nun standen sie am Ende des Stegs. Der See lag klar und kühl vor ihnen. Lily wehrte sich noch immer vehement.

„Bereit Liebling?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Nein James! Nein!"

Doch da war es schon zu spät. Spielend nahm er sie von der Schulter und stieß sie von sich. Aber zu James Überraschung erwischte sie ihn doch noch an seinem Shirt. Es gab zwei riesige Platscher und beide waren in den See gefallen.

Nach Luft schnappend tauchte Lily wieder auf. Prongs neben ihr und grinste sie an.

„Das wirst du büßen!", sie war außer sich und duckte ihn unter.

Bis James wieder an der Oberfläche war hatte sich Lily schon wieder auf das Ufer zubewegt.

Geschickt tauchte er unter und schwamm ihr nach. Sie merkte, wie etwas ihr Bein umklammerte und schreckte auf. Plötzlich tauchte Prongs neben ihr auf.

„Du hast mich erschreckt.", beklagte sie sich und schwamm weiter. Sie waren jetzt unter dem Steg.

„Lily, du kannst dich hin stellen. So tief ist es nicht mehr.", und tatsächlich spürte sie Sand unter ihren Füßen.

„Warum hast du noch deine Brille auf?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Fest gewachsen.", lachte James und kam näher. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft. Lily schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn zurück. So kann man sich auch entspannen, dachte sie, während James kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals platzierte.

/o/

Der Montag hieß letzter Prüfungstag für Lily. Arithmantik lief ganz gut, bis sie zur letzten Aufgabe kam und sich total in den Zahlentabellen verhaspelte. Aber zum Glück hing Arithmantik nicht davon ab, ob sie Auror werden könnte oder nicht. Ellen und Remus hingegen wussten alles und gingen guten Gewissens aus der Großen Halle.

Am selben Tag hatten James, Sirius, Alex und Lorrain Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Prongs Ausführungen über ein Manticore fanden bei seinem Prüfer großen Anklang.

Remus absolvierte am darauf folgenden Tag Geschichte der Zauberei. Er wusste alles über die Trollgesetzte, Alchemisten, Zauberer, Hexenverbrennungen, den Bruch zwischen der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt, sowie alle Details um den Kampf um Irlands Feen und Wichteln.

Fröhlich verließ er die Große Halle und ging auf die Schlossgründe. Er sah seine Freunde schon von weitem unter dem Baum am See sitzen.

Jetzt war die schwere Zeit vorbei. Am Ende der Woche sollten sie ihre Ergebnisse erfahren. Nun konnten sie nur noch warten.


	40. Abschied von Hogwarts

**Kapitel 40- Abschied von Hogwarts**

Die Tage vergingen.

Lily wartete sehnsüchtig auf ihre Prüfungsergebnisse. Sie erinnerte sich noch als sie auf ihre ZAGs gewartet hatte. Wie ein Nervenbündel war sie damals durch das Haus ihrer Eltern gestreift und hatte an jedem Fenster, den Himmel nach Eulen abgesucht. Doch diesmal konnte sie das nicht. Sie wurde dazu verdammt ruhig zu sitzen und abzuwarten, sonst würden ihre Freunde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie ruhig war. So hatten es Alex und Sirius ihr zumindest angedroht.

„Zum Glück erfahren wir alles noch diese Woche!", hatte Lily gesagt und zog sich böse Blicke zu, die sie verstummen ließen. Die anderen waren nicht so gespannt, auf ihre Ergebnisse.

James hatte ihr im Vertrauen gesagt, dass er in Zaubertränke wohl kein „Ohnegleichen" erreicht hätte.

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es schwarz auf weiß sehe.", hatte sie ihn aufgemuntert.

/o/

Geduldig wartete Lily bis sie herein gerufen wurde. Jeder Schüler wurde in das Büro des jeweiligen Hauslehrers befohlen, der ihm dann die Noten mitteilte.

„Miss Evans.", rief die Professorin. Lily atmete tief durch. Ellen und Sirius waren mit zufriedenen Gesichtern wieder aufgetaucht. Würde sie es auch?

„Setzten Sie sich.", forderte die Hauslehrerin sie auf

McGonagall ordnete einige Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Nun sag doch endlich, dachte Lily aufgeregt.

„Nun Miss Evans,", begann ihr Gegenüber. „Soweit ich mich noch an Ihre Berufsberatung erinnern kann, sagten sie damals, dass Sie gerne Auror werden würden."

Lily saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen.

„Ihre Leistungen waren immer zur vollsten Zufriedenheit der Professoren und wir hofften, dass sich dies nicht ändern würde."

Lily schluckte. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an.

„Jedoch haben sich Ihre Leistungen verändert. Aber seien Sie beruhigt.", beschwichtigte McGonagall, als sie Lilys Gesicht sah. "Sie haben sich noch verbessert. Ich darf Sie beglückwünschen. Sie haben in allen Prüfungen ein „Ohnegleichen" geschafft."

Lily atmete hörbar auf. Sie merkte wie die Spannung von ihr ab fiel. Machte das die Hauslehrerin mit jedem Schüler? Erst Angst einjagen und dann zu einer fulminanten Prüfung gratulieren?

„Das ist wunderbar.", brachte Lils gerade so heraus.

„Ja, das kann man so sehen. Ihrem Berufswunsch dürfte nun nichts mehr im Wege stehen.", die Professorin ließ sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln hinreißen.

„Nun gut. Ihre Noten wurden bereits an das Aurorenbüro weiter gereicht. Weitere Nachrichten werden Ihnen von dort zukommen.", beendete die Hauslehrerin.

„Danke.", stammelte Lily. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht richtig fassen. Sie hatte in allen Prüfungen ein Ohnegleichen erreicht. Selbst in Arithmantik, wo sie sich eigentlich sicher gewesen war, sie hätte es versaut.

Das Gespräch war vorbei. Als Lily aus dem Büro trat rief die Stimme der Professorin bereits „Mr. Fraser".

„Und?", fragte James erwartungsvoll. Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Alles Ohnegleichen!", jubelte sie und sprang James in die Arme.

Einige Schüler betrachteten das Paar argwöhnisch, wie sie da umher jubelten.

„Und meine Noten sind auch schon weiter gereicht. Ich bekomme direkt Nachricht aus der Aurorenzentrale. Ist das nicht wunderbar?"

Lorrain sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Warum?"

„Weil man sich eigentlich erst mal bewerben muss.", warf Remus ein.

„Das wird meine Mutter gedreht haben.", spekulierte James.

„Mh, möglich wäre es. Aber ist das nicht toll? Ich kann Auror werden. Wir können Auror werden.", sprudelte Lily heraus.

„Liebling, ich kann dir das nicht versprechen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei Zaubertränke." „Ach, das glaub ich nicht. Du hast das geschafft.", versicherte seine Freundin ihm. „So, und nun muss ich schnell meinen Eltern schreiben. Die werden total aus dem Häuschen sein.", sie drückte James noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und eilte den Gang entlang.

„So aufgedreht habe ich sie noch nie erlebt.", bemerkte Remus.

„Oh, ich schon.", überlegte Lorrain.

„Und wann war das?", wollte James wissen.

_Wie es die Professorin gesagt hatte gelang Lily durch die Barriere auf das Gleis 9 ¾. Sie war total aufgeregt. Wie hatte sie schon gestaunt, als sie eines Morgens eine Eule auf ihrem Fensterbrett erblickte, die einen Brief im Schnabel hatte. Erst wollte sie gar nicht das Fenster öffnen, weil die große braune Eule unheimlich aussah. Aber da sie so neugierig gewesen war, vergaß sie ihre Angst und schnappte sich den Umschlag. Es war kein übliches Papier und selbst die Schrift und die Tinte waren ungewöhnlich. _

_Wie hatte sie gestaunt als sie las, dass sie in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen worden sei. Zuerst hielt sie es für einen schlechten Scherz, aber als kurz darauf eine komische Person den kleinen Gartenweg zu ihrem Haus hinauf kam, schien es nicht mehr wie ein Scherz. Denn in dem Schreiben wurde angekündigt, dass eine Hexe zu ihnen kommen würde und sie und ihre Eltern über weitere Dinge aufklären würde. _

_Als die Hexe, die sich als Minerva McGonagall vorgestellt hatte, wieder gegangen war stand eines fest. Sie, Lily Evans, war eine Hexe und würde am ersten September vom Gleis 9 ¾ mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hogwarts fahren. In ihre neue Schule. Ihr Vater war mit ihr damals in der Winkelgasse gewesen und Lily und Edward Evans kamen sich damals vor wie in einem Traum. Dieses Gefühl wurde nur noch bestärkt, als sie einem alten, griesgrämigen Goblin mehrere Pfundnoten gaben und sie in Galleonen, Schickel und Knut umgetauscht ausgezahlt bekamen. _

_Und jetzt stand sie hier auf dem Bahnsteig, wo komisch gekleidete Menschen hin und her liefen. Sie trugen lange Umhänge und spitze Hüte. Aber nun wurde es Zeit. Sie musste sich in den Zug begeben. Als Lily ihren Gepäckwagen zur nächsten Waggontür fahren wollte stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Das andere Mädchen schien genauso alt wie sie. „Entschuldigung.", sagte Lily kleinlaut. _

_Das Mädchen lachte. „Oh, das macht nichts. Auch das erste Mal?", fragte sie. _

„_Ja.", antwortete Lils und sprudelte ihre ganzen Eindrücke hinaus, weil sie sonst das Gefühl hatte sie würde auseinander platzen, weil sich alles in ihr angestaut hatte. _

„_Oh, ganz ruhig.", beschwichtige die Dunkelblonde. „Ich bin Lorrain. Lorrain Hawkins.", stellte sie sich vor. _

„_Lily, Lily Evans.", sagte nun Lily. _

"_Evans? Ich kenne keine Zaubererfamilie, die Evans heißt.", überlegte Lorrain. _

„_Meine Eltern sind auch keine Zauberer.", antwortete die Rothaarige. _

„_Ah, deine Eltern sind Muggel." _

„_Muggel!", Lily kam es vor wie ein Schimpfwort. _

„_Das ist nichts Schlimmes.", wehrte Lorrain ab. „Das bedeutet nur, dass sie nicht zaubern können."_

„_Ach so." _

„_Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum du so aufgedreht bist.", lachte Lorrain. „Es muss dir alles komisch vorkommen, oder?" _

„_Ja, das stimmt.", pflichtete Lily ihr bei und geriet erneut in einen Redeschwall. _

„Damals war Lily genauso aufgedreht.", beendete Lorrain den Rückblick. „Das ging den ganzen Tag so, bis sie abends im Bett lag."

James und Remus mussten lachen. Diese Seite von Lily kannten sie noch nicht.

Die Zeit schritt voran. Lorrain verschwand im Büro der Hauslehrerin und kam wieder freudestrahlend heraus. Genauso wie Remus und Peter. Ganz gegen seine eigenen Erwartungen, hatte Wormtail gute Noten bekommen.

Die Schlange wurde langsam kleiner. Und dann war es endlich so weit.

„Mr. Potter", rief Professor McGonagall. Alex zwinkerte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu und er folgte seiner Lehrerin.  
„Setzen sie sich.", James setzte sich.  
„Nun Mr. Potter. Jetzt ist es so weit. Ihre Prüfungen sind sehr gut gelaufen, wie sie sich bestimmt denken können. Sie haben viele Ambitionen, auch wenn ich manche nicht für gut befinde.", setzte sie in einem Unterton hinzu.

Prongs lächelte.

„Ihre Prüfungen waren sehr gut.", sprach sie weiter. „Jedoch," , als James dieses Wort hörte wusste er, was er vermutet hatte. „Jedoch, haben Sie in Zaubertränke nicht ganz Ihrem sonstigen Standart entsprochen. Sie haben zwar ein "Erwartungen Übertroffen" erreicht, jedoch reicht das nicht für den Beruf, über den wir in der Berufsberatung gesprochen haben."

James blickte sie an. Da war er dahin. Sein Lebenstraum.   
„Aber stecken sie jetzt nicht den Kopf in den Sand.", ermutigte ihn seine Hauslehrerin. „Wie sie bestimmt wissen, gibt es eine Katastropheneingreiftruppe. Sie kommt der Aurorenarbeit am nächsten. Ihre Unterlagen befinden sich bereits im Ministerium.", wurde James vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.

„War das meine Mutter?", fragte er gerade heraus.  
„Ja, Mr. Potter."

Er nickte bedächtig. Wenn es dem am nächsten kam, was er eigentlich machen wollte.  
„Na gut.", sagte er.  
„Stellen Sie ihre Intelligenz dadurch nicht in Frage.", forderte die Professorin ihn auf. „Sie sind ein guter Schüler, zumindest was den Unterricht angeht.", wieder schwang ein Unterton in der letzten Hälfte des Satzes mir.

„Das werde ich nicht.", versprach er ihr.  
„Gut, dann können Sie jetzt gehen."

James ging den Gang entlang. Er hatte Alex zugelächelt und beide Daumen erhoben, als sie an ihm vorbei ging und mit ehrfürchtiger Mine in das Büro der Hauslehrerin eilte.

Jemand kam auf ihn zu.  
„Und wie lief es?", stürmte Lily auf ihn ein. „Darf ich dich zu meinem zukünftigen Kollegen zählen?", sie lächelte.   
„Nein.", sagte er schlicht.

Seine Freundin war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
„Wie ‚Nein'?"  
„Ich habe in Zaubertränke nur ein ‚Erwartungen Übertroffen' erreicht."  
„Du machst jetzt nur einen Witz, oder? Damit ich mich dann umso mehr freue, wenn du es doch geschafft hast.", grinste sie.  
„Nein, Lily. Ich mache keine Witze. Ich habe es nicht geschafft.", sprach er ernst.  
„Aber das ist ja furchtbar. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
„Wir machen folgendes, du wirst Auror und ich gehe zur Katastropheneingreiftruppe.", klärte er sie auf.  
„Aber James, du wolltest doch Auror werden! Können deine Eltern nicht irgendetwas tun?"  
„Liebling, ich möchte nicht eine Stelle haben, nur weil meine Eltern die Macht dazu haben mir diese zu besorgen. Ich habe die geforderten Leistungen nicht erbracht und damit muss ich leben."

Lily sah ihn etwas traurig an.  
„Das ist nicht der Untergang der Welt. Ich werde auf derselben Etage sein wie du. Wir üben fast denselben Beruf aus."  
„Aber bei der Katastropheneingreiftruppe ist es sehr gefährlich.", platze Lily heraus.

Prongs sah sie an, als sei sie verrückt.  
„Lil, du willst Auror werden. Da werde ich mir mehr Sorgen um dich machen müssen, als du um mich."  
„Oh, stimmt. Das habe ich vergessen."  
„Wie kann man das vergessen?"  
„Ich bin so aufgedreht und es tut mir so Leid für dich.", sprudelte sie wieder.  
„Es brauch dir nicht Leid tun. Du wärst bestimmt der bessere Auror von uns geworden und dann hätte ich mir von meiner Mutter immer anhören können, wie fleißig du bist."  
„Das glaube ich nicht.", stritt sie ab.

James grinste. „Du hast Recht. Das würde sie nicht tun. Mom hat meine Unterlagen selber an die Katastropheneingreiftruppe geschickt und deine zur Aurorenzentrale. Sie wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben."  
„Deine Mutter sorgt sich sehr um dich.", stellte Lily melancholisch fest.  
„Ich glaube, Mom sorgt sich eher um die Leute die auf mich treffen werden."

„James, du bist unmöglich."  
„Das ist kein Witz. Ich weiß noch was sie mir gesagt hat, als ich nach Hogwarts ging."  
„So? Was denn?"

_Ophelia Potter blickte auf ihren Sohn hinab. Seine braunen Augen blitzten schelmisch hinter seiner Brille. Ein Grinsen nahm sein ganzes Gesicht ein. „James, benimm dich bitte in der Schule."  
„Ja, Mom."   
„Warum glaube ich dir nicht, wenn du das so sagst?", lächelte sie.  
„Ich verspreche es dir, Mom.", und kreuzte zwei Finger hinter seinem Rücken.  
„James, ich weiß, dass du deine Finger gekreuzt hast!", ermahnte sie ihn.  
Er machte große Augen.  
„Gut, ich verspreche es.", und erhob seine beiden Hände um zu zeigen, dass er seine Finger nicht kreuzte.  
„Ich hoffe jetzt für dich, dass du deine Zehen nicht gekreuzt hast!", ermahnte sie ihn wieder._

_Ihr Sohn lachte.  
„Danke Mom, darauf bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen."_

_Die Frau mit den braunen Locken seufzte resignierend.  
„Mir tun die Schüler leid, die dir in die Quere kommen. Mache bitte nicht schon am ersten Tag ärger. Ich erfahre davon und ich habe Professor McGonagall gebeten ein Auge auf dich zu haben."_

_Der Junge zog ein Gesicht. Die strenge Professorin kannte er schon und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass er sich bei ihr nicht so leicht raus reden konnte.   
„Jamie! Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht! Und nun wird es Zeit. Und vergiss nicht, keinen Ärger machen!"  
„Ja, Mom.", sagte James. Seine Mutter drückte ihn noch einmal und dann stieg ihr einziger Sohn in den, in der Sonne glitzernden, Hogwarts Express._

„Du hast dich aber nicht ein dein Versprechen gehalten!", erinnerte Lily ihn.  
„Ja, das stimmt. Es war einfach zu verlockend, als ich ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren sah die nichts ahnend an mir vorbei ging."  
„Ja, jeder andere machte einen großen Bogen um dich."  
„Du kamst wie gerufen Liebling, die Maus hatte ich schon ewig in der Tasche und in deinem roten Haar kam sie wirklich gut zur Geltung."  
„Wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ein paar Zaubersprüche gewusst hätte, wärst du als blasen blubbernder, wackelbeiniger Wicht in Hogsmeade angekommen."  
„Mein Glück!", lachte Prongs und nahm sie in die Arme.  
„Es ist trotzdem schade, dass du dann nicht bei mir sein wirst.", schmollte sie.  
„Lily, wir werden bald verheiratet sein. Da wirst du mich wohl eher bald wieder loswerden wollen.", neckte er sie.  
„Das glaube ich nicht."

Zusammen schlenderten sie den Gang entlang. Die kühle des Schlosses war angenehm. Es war mittlerweile Ende Juni. Die Sonne strahlte über die Länderein. Von draußen drangen Rufe von Schüler zu ihnen, die sich im See vergnügten.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass unsere Schulzeit vorbei ist.", seufzte Lily.  
„Bist du traurig darüber?", wollte James wissen.  
„Etwas schon, du nicht?"  
„Doch, ich irgendwie auch. Nach der Schule sind Streiche und Kindereien tabu.", sagte er wehmütig.  
„Du bist darüber traurig, dass du keinen Schwachsinn mehr machen kannst?"  
„Na als Schwachsinn würde ich es nicht bezeichnen.", war Prongs empört. „Wir haben Hogwarts nur den Alltag versüßt.", drückte er sich gewählt aus.

„Versüßt? Ich kann mich sehr gut erinnern wie ihr uns sechs Jahre lang das Leben versüßt habt. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen wie viel mal ihr Schüler in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet habt."

Ihr Freund grinste. „Wir waren selber auch genug dort."  
„Das hattet ihr aber selber zu verschulden."  
„Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass sich manche danach noch wehren können."   
„James, das ist nicht witzig."  
„Du hast mich selber schon in den Krankenflügel gebracht.", erinnerte er sie.

„Aber...", Lily verstummte.  
„Siehst du!", sagte er triumphierend und blieb stehen.

Seine Freundin blickte zu ihm auf.  
„Einer musste dich endlich mal in die Schranken weisen!", und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

/o/

Heute Abend war das Abschlussfest, wo der Hauspokal verliehen wurde. Gryffindor und Slytherin waren auf den hinteren Rängen. Sie hatten sich zu viele Fehler erlaubt, wobei diese Fehler speziell auf vier Leute eingegrenzt werden konnten. Ravenclaw war zweiter und Hufflepuff erster. Das Jahr 1978 war überhaupt das Jahr für Hufflepuff gewesen. Sie hatten nicht nur den Quidditchpokal gewonnen, nein auch den Hauspokal. Das Selbstbewusstsein dieses sonst so unterschätzten Hauses war erheblich bestärkt.  
Lily, Alex, Lorrain und Ellen durchwühlten ihren Schlafsaal nach verloren gegangenen Sachen. Es war Zeit zu packen.  
Die großen Koffer lagen offen vor ihren Betten.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.", drängte Ellen. „Das Fest fängt in einer halben Stunde an."  
„Mach doch nur ruhig!", stöhnte Lorrain und quetschte sich unter ihr Himmelbett. „Jedes Jahr machst du so einen Wind."  
„Wenn ich das nicht machen würde, wären wir immer zu spät gekommen."  
„Ellen, du kannst uns ja helfen, dann geht es schneller.", schlug Alex vor.   
„Na gut.", erbarmte sie sich und ging hinüber zu Lorrain.  
„Was suchst du da unten überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Lily. Nur ein paar Beine zeugen von Lorrains Dasein.  
„Ich wollte einfach mal schauen ob hier was liegt.", ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme.  
„Und, was gefunden?"  
„Ja, mein Wahrsagebuch und mein Erinnermich. Das suche ich schon seit der dritten Klasse."

Die anderen sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, Alex machte aber Anstallten auch unter ihr Bett zu schauen.

„Oh!", rief sie kurz darauf. „Eine Gallone liegt unter meinem Bett. Igitt, und eine alte Socke."

Nachdem fast alles in ihren Koffern verstaut war warfen sie ihre Umhänge über und zwickten sich ihre Zaubererhüte auf die Köpfe.   
Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten James, Sirius, Remus und Peter auf sie.  
Scharen von Schülern waren auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Alle lachten, redeten aufgeregt mit ihren Freunden und strahlten eine Leichtigkeit aus, die Lily etwas in Trübsal versetzte.

„Was hast du?", fragte Alex.  
„Das ist unser letzter Abend hier."  
„Weißt du noch wie unser erster war?", lächelte sie.

_„Gryffindors, bitte folgt mir.", sprach ein Junge mit blonden Haaren. Lily schritt staunend neben Lorrain einher. Im Hogwarts Express waren sie auf Freundinnen von Lorrain gestoßen und zu viert hatten sie ihre erste Zugfahrt verbracht. Ellen Baggins schien sehr ruhig und bedächtig. Alexandra Shea hingegen war total hüpfig und zuweilen auch ungeschickt. Wie es der Zufall wollte kamen sie alle nach Gryffindor. „Schicksal", nannte es Lorrain.  
„Gryffindors, nicht bummeln.", ermahnte der Vertrauensschüler und scheuchte sie die mit Bildern gesäumten Gänge entlang. Vor einem großen Portrait hielten sie an. „Mandrake", sagte ihr Schlossführer und das Portrait schwang auf. Ein Durchgang wurde frei. Lily fiel das Kinn herunter. „Das ist noch gar nichts.", erklärte ihr Lorrain. „Mein Bruder sagt, hier gibt es noch ganz andere Dinge!"  
Nachdem sie ihren Schlafsaal zugewiesen bekamen stürmten sie in den selbigen. „Ich will das Bett beim Fenster!", beschwerte sich Alex bei Lily. „Aber da steht schon mein Koffer!", konterte Lily.  
„Ich verhex dich, wenn du nicht den Platz räumst!", rief Alex aufgebracht.  
Lily blickte sie mit großen Augen an. „Das wagst du dir nicht!"  
„Und ob!", und das Mädchen murmelt etwas.  
Jedoch passierte nichts. Alle schauten gespannt auf Alex Zauberstab, der noch viel zu groß für sie schien.  
„Warum geht das nicht?", fluchte sie und besah sich die Spitze. Als sie ihren Kopf darüber gebeugt hatte gab es plötzlich eine Verpuffung und ihr Gesicht war lilafarben.  
Lorrain, Ellen und Lily brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder.", Alex war den Tränen nahe.  
Lily ging auf sie zu. „Vielleicht klappt es das nächste Mal.", kicherte sie. „Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel begleiten?", bot sie an.  
Ihr geschlagener Gegner lächelt plötzlich. „Na gut.", und sie verließen den Schlafsaal.  
_  
„Das dein Zauberstab nicht richtig hören wollte war ganz gut so.", lächelte Lily. „Ich hätte mich nicht gerne mit der Spezialseife waschen wollen. Denn danach war dein Gesicht für 4 Tage rot."  
„Wer hätte ahnen können, dass ich gegen Säbelzahnknochenpulver allergisch bin."

Die Große Halle war in den Farben von Hufflepuff geschmückt. Dieser Tisch schien vor Freude fast zu explodieren. Alle warteten gespannt auf die Abschlussrede von Professor Dumbledore.

Ein kleines Läuten ertönte und der Schulleiter erhob sich. Die Schüler verstummten augenblicklich und warteten gespannt.

„Wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen und es wird Zeit den Hauspokal zu verleihen.", seine Worte hallten durch den Saal. „Auf dem vierten Platz liegt Slytherin mit 160 Punkten.", ein mäßiger Applaus wurde laut. „Den dritten Platz nimmt Gryffindor ein mit 183 Punkten.", ein freundlicherer Applaus erschallte. „Der zweite Platz geht mit 275 Punkten an Ravenclaw.", ein längerer Applaus hielt an mit einigen Jubelrufen. „Und der erste Platz mit 326 Punkten geht an Hufflepuff.", Jubelgeschrei brach an dem Haustisch aus. Ravenclaw und Gryffindor klatschten anerkennend und gratulierten, jedoch hielten sich die Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin mit solchen Bekundungen zurück  
„Ich finde es toll, das Hufflepuff den Hauspokal und den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hat.", freute sich Sirius.  
„Warum das?", Remus war neugierig.  
„Sieh dir ihre Gesichter an. Wenn Gryffindor gewonnen hätte, wäre es nichts Neues gewesen. Aber von einem Haus geschlagen zu werden, das nicht immer so erfolgreich war, ist noch viel besser."

Und Padfoot hatte Recht. Die Gesichter der Slytherins sprachen Bände!   
Als sich der Jubel gelegt hatte sprach Dumbledore weiter. „Eine gute Leistung, Hufflepuff. Wirklich gut.", und er zwinkerte Professor Sprout zu. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie morgen in ihre Ferien fahren und eine gute Zeit verleben. Denken Sie jedoch ab und zu an ihre Hausarbeiten, die Sie bekommen haben." Viele Schüler grinsten und der Schulleiter schlug einen ernsteren Ton an.  
„Ich entbiete meinen Glückwunsch den UTZ Schülern, die nun unserer Obhut entlassen werden. Ich hoffe, dass Sie das Gelernte auf weiße Wege bringt und Sie nicht an dunkle Orte führt. In Hogwarts wird man immer Zuflucht und Wissen finden, wenn man danach sucht." Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Und nun soll das Fest beginnen."

Applaus entbrannte und als dieser endete erschienen die erlesensten Speisen auf allen vier Haustischen.

„Dumbledore ist manchmal ein Rätsel für mich.", verkündete Peter nach einem Bissen Steak. „Warum muss er sich auch immer so nebulös ausdrücken."  
„Das liegt einfach daran, das er nicht offen sagen kann ‚Hey, wechselt nicht zu Ihr – wisst – schon- wem'", erklärte Ellen etwas spitz und sah ihn vielsagend an.  
Die anderen nickten.

Das Fest schien besonders für die UTZ Schüler eine gewisse Abschiedstimmung zu haben.  
„Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, als Alex und Sirius hier an diesem Tisch, ihren ersten Streit über eine Schüssel Nieren- Steak- Pastete hatten.", schwelgte Remus in Erinnerungen.  
„Ja, und nicht zu vergessen, als Lorrain dir ein Stück Kuchen ins Gesicht warf.", konterte Padfoot.  
„Das war ja ein Versehen!", wehrte sich die Beschuldigte. „Eigentlich wollte ich James treffen, weil er meinen Teller verwandelt hatte und dieser als Spinne davon kroch!"

Weitere Beschuldigungen wurden aus den hintersten Gehirnwindungen geholt, während sich Prongs zu seiner Freundin beugte.  
„Wollen wir heute Abend noch einmal in ‚unseren' Raum gehen?", flüsterte James Lily zu und grinste.  
Sie lächelte zurück, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich erwarte dich."

Mit Vorfreude ging James nach dem Fest zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. Wie seine Freunde musste er noch fertig packen und die Mädchen vertrieben sich die Zeit mit lesen oder Schach spielen. Etwas, was sie schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan hatten.

/o/

James war jedoch noch vor Lily im Raum der Schulsprecher. Als sie endlich eintrat eilte er zu ihr.  
„Wo warst du so lange?"  
„Alex hat mir die Schachpartie doch schwerer gemacht als ich geglaubt hatte."  
„Du kannst Schach spielen?", fragte er verblüfft.   
„Na hör mal!", brauste sie auf. „Bis auf dieses Jahr habe ich sehr oft Schach gespielt, und das genau vor deiner Nase."   
„Entschuldige Liebling, aber ich habe nie darauf geachtet was du machst."  
„Na Danke!"  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", rettete er die Situation schnell.  
„Wie dann?"   
„Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet was du tust, sondern nur darauf das du da bist."  
„Aha.  
„Ja, das stimmt!"

Abschätzend sah sie ihn an. „Warum sollte ich eigentlich hier her kommen?"  
„Ich wollte den letzten Abend hier mit dir verbringen, weil ich so schöne Erinnerungen an diesen Raum habe."

Unweigerlich musste sie lachen. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

/o/

Die Schüler standen in der Eingangshalle und warteten darauf die Pferdelosen Kutschen besteigen zu können.  
„Eigentlich will ich nicht gehen.", schluckte Lorrain schwer. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Hogwarts mal vermissen könnte."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das letzte Mal hier bin.", versicherte Sirius und betrachtete sich das Eingangsportal, als wollte er alle Figuren in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen.  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war.", stimmte Prongs mit ein und drängte sie zu der Kutsche, die gerade vorgefahren war.

Von dem kleinen Bahnhof von Hogsmeade hatte man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das Schloss. Wie ein Herrscher stand es in der Fauna. Keinen Zentimeter würde es weichen, egal was die Zeit bringen würde. Darüber war sich Lily sicher.  
Der Zug stand in der prallen Sonne. Wie immer stieß er die vertrauten kleinen Dampfwölkchen aus und dann wurde es auch Zeit sich in die Waggons zu begeben.

Vom Abteil der Schulsprecher blickten James und Lily auf Hogwarts. Er stand hinter ihr und hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt.  
„Es fehlt mir jetzt schon.", gab sie zu und lehnte sich an ihn.  
„Es war nicht das letzte Mal, glaub mir."

Während der Zugfahrt gingen sie das letzte Mal ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecher nach. Prongs hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass einige Schüler ihre Ferienstimmung dazu benutzen würden um Ärger zu machen, aber alles blieb ruhig und so konnten sie die meiste Zeit der Fahrt mit ihren Freunden verbringen.

Die Stunden vergingen und der Abend brach herein. Mehr und mehr Lichter erschienen und es wurde allen klar, dass sie sich London näherten.

„Das war es jetzt wohl.", verkündete Sirius.

„Ja, scheint so.", bestätigte Remus.

„Ach, das hat gar nichts zu sagen.", beschwerte sich Alex. Zu acht saßen sie gequetscht in einem Abteil. „Das ist nicht der Untergang der Zaubererschaft!", munterte sie die anderen auf. „Ihr tut gerade so, als würden wir uns nie wieder sehen! So ein Käse! Zunächst werden wir uns bei Lilys und James' Hochzeit wieder sehen und dann komme was wolle."

Nach diesen Worten legte sich ihre Melancholie etwas. Draußen erschien ein Lichtermeer und es war klar, dass sie Kings Cross erreicht hatten. Der Zug verlangsamte sich und kam letztendlich zum stehen. Lily und James bahnten sich ihren Weg zum Schulsprecherabteil um ihre Koffer zu holen.

„James.", sprach Lily plötzlich.

„Ja?"

„Es wäre besser, wenn ich den Ring an meine Kette mache. Meine Eltern werden ihn sofort bemerken und ich möchte nicht, dass sie es auf einem Bahnhof erfahren."

Prongs nickte bedächtig. „Ja das wäre wohl besser. Ich werde dann gleich morgen zu dir kommen.", beschloss er. „Wir sollten sie nicht länger warten lassen."

Behutsam nahm Lily den Ring ab und zog ihn auf die Kette. Eine kleine Druckstelle zeugte nur noch von seinem Dasein, als sie die Kette unter ihrem Shirt verschwinden ließ.

Auf dem Bahnsteig begegneten sie sofort Ophelia, die sie gleich in die Arme schloss.

Lily verabschiedete sich schweren Herzens von ihren Freundinnen. Selbst eine kleine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter. Das ganze Jahr hatte sie gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, er war viel zu schnell gekommen und fühlte sich weiterer schöner Momente beraubt.

„Meine Eltern warten auf der anderen Seite.", sagte Lily resignierend zu James, als ihre Träne getrocknet war.

Er seufzte.

„Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich werde vormittags bei dir sein."

Lily küsste ihn sanft. „Bis morgen, James.", hauchte sie.

„Du wirst mir fehlen.", flüsterte er und grinste.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", lächelte sie nun.

Lily drückte noch einmal Sirius und Ophelia zum Abschied und suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Massen. James verfolgte ihren roten Haarschopf, bis er hinter der Barriere zur Muggel Welt verschwunden war.

* * *

_So meine Lieben!_

_Das war es mit dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Mh, na ja. Eigentlich war das hier nur die überarbeitete Version, aber egal. Danke trotzdem noch für eure Reviews und über weitere würde ich mich NATÜRLICH sehr freuen. Wie es weiter geht erfahrt ihr in der FF Luceo non uro. Wer sie nicht kennt, klickt auf mein Profil und dann sehr ihr all meine bisherigen Werke. :D_

_ Ich hoffe, dass ich bald die Zeit finden werde auch da wieder ein Kapitel online zu stellen._

_Danke nochmal und bitte reviewt. Ach und wenn ihr Lust habt lest auch mal meine anderen FFs. _

_Tanja _


End file.
